To co ważne
by Seriel-Drake
Summary: Przed przeznaczeniem podobno nie można uciec. Inni twierdzą, że jeśli nie wyjdziesz mu na przeciw ominiesz je. Jaka nie byłaby prawda dziewczyna o socjopatycznych skłonnościach tego co miało ją spotkać nawet sobie nie wyobrażała. A wyobraźnię miała całkiem sporą.
1. Nie ma to jak stypa na początek

**Witam, oto mój pierwszy Fanfic. Pragnę zaznaczyć, że Bleach jest własnością Tite Kubo, a jedynie Ariel i kilka innych postaci należy do mnie. Więcej pisać w wstępie nie będę bo i tak nikt tego nie czyta.**

Jedną z najgorszych cech miast jest to, że nie widać z nich gwiazd. Warszawa może i tak była dużo mniejsza niż Londyn, ale latarnie i neony na starówce i z pobliskiego centrum umożliwiały jedynie obserwację księżyca i przelatujących samolotów. Przynajmniej oddychało się tu powietrzem, a nie smogiem. No i pogoda, co prawda nie była angielska, ale i tak osiem stopni zaledwie kilka godzin po zachodzie słońca pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Może rzeczywiście powinna przeprowadzić się do Włoch, albo na południe Francji. Miałaby lepszą pogodę, mniej narzekających ludzi i co najważniejsze wino, dobre wino. Nie takie siki jakie piła w tej chwili.

Oparta o zamalowaną ścianę graffiti w stylu HWDP i tym podobnych wsłuchiwała się w muzyczną kakofonię z pubów i restauracji na Freta. Ściana była zimna i wilgotna. Górujący nad podwórzem klasztor dominikanów i stare drzewa niemal całkowicie zasłaniały promienie słoneczne nawet w najcieplejsze dni. Wystarczyło jednak tylko przejść z bramy dalej na podwórze by wejść w zupełnie inny świat, w którym nie słychać odgłosów miasta, a wiatr szumiący w koronach drzew i ptasie trele. Tak przynajmniej było zazwyczaj. Dziś jednak w kamienicy przy mostowej gościło więcej ludzi niż przez ostatnie sto lat. Rodzina i przyjaciele rozprawiający o starych dobrych czasach i obsmarowujących się nawzajem za plecami. Jej ciotka urządziła pierwszorzędny zjazd rodzinny, jedyny problem polegał na tym, że miała to być stypa.

Jej prababcia odeszła z tego świata z uśmiechem na ustach w wspaniałym wieku stu dwunastu lat. Spora część jej krewnych przypuszczała że staruszka jest wiedźmą i że przeżyje ich wszystkich, a to byłaby tragedia. W końcu co stałoby się z wspaniałą kamienicą i resztą dobytku? Ariel była przekonana, że prababcia Izabela żyła tak długo na złość tym wszystkim sępom. Jakie będzie ich rozczarowanie gdy jutro odczytają testament. Godzinę wcześniej bowiem podszedł do niej pan Kornel, stary przyjaciel i adwokat jej babki prosząc o rozmowę na osobności. To między innymi przez treść tej rozmowy stała teraz pod murem popijając wino.

Prababcia cały swój dobytek zostawiła jej. Nie swym synom, czy któremuś z wnucząt tylko jednej prawnuczce, która większość życia spędziła za granicą i której pieniądze były najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Czemu staruszka tak postąpiła dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia. Izabela kochała ją, tego była pewna, ale cała kamienica? Ariel nie chciała niczego, no może poza białą bronią zarastającą kurzem na ścianie w bibliotece. Uśmiechnęła się wspominając jak z durszlakiem na głowie biegała wymachując szpadą we wszystkie strony zabijając potwory lub udając Zorro. Z Tomasa, swego młodszego brata zawsze robiła sierżanta Garsiję, chociaż wtedy to ona bardziej go przypominała. Rozpamiętując bezwiednie zaczęła bawić się medalionem, który dostała od Izabeli na siódme urodziny.

- Przepraszam bardzo? - nie zauważyła mężczyzny w eleganckim płaszczu, który podszedł do niej z głównej ulicy.

- Tak, mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytała na co mężczyzna szeroko się uśmiechnął i wyjął z kieszeni notes i pióro.

- Nie udzielam wywiadów - wysyczała stanowczo i odwróciła się na pięcie śpiesząc do domu. Dziennikarz nieubłaganie podążył jej śladem.

- Nawet dla gazety z rodzinnego kraju? Pani książki są tak popularne jak Harry Potter, Polska musi się panią szczycić. Tylko jeden mały wywiadzik.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i spojrzała reporterowi prosto w oczy mówiąc spokojnym i zimnym niczym noce na księżycu głosem.

- Nie udzielam wywiadów. Piszę pod pseudonimem by nie udzielać wywiadów. Trzech paparazzi ma sądowy zakaz zbliżania się do mnie i jakby pan nie zauważył, to jest stypa. Sama przyzwoitość powinna pana trzymać jak najdalej ode mnie - niedane jej było dokończyć swej tyrady bo mężczyzna został gwałtownie odwrócony przez wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego bruneta.

- Proszę stąd iść, teraz. I ostrzegam więcej nie poproszę - chłopak z zadowoleniem przyglądał się szybko oddalającemu się mężczyźnie. - Może i taki drab jak ja ma problem z kupieniem ubrań, ale dwa metry mają też swoje zalety. Hej, w porządku?

Ariel usiadła na schodach. Była już zmęczona tym szumem. Robiła wszystko by ukryć się przed show biznesem. Wszędzie było to samo, w Europie czy w Ameryce wszędzie ścigali ją dziennikarze. Co prawda nigdy w żadnych mediach nie podano jej danych ale była to jedynie zasługa jej agenta, który odpowiednio sobie za to liczył. Mimo, że prawdziwa tożsamość Adama Nighta nie została ujawniona opinii publicznej, hieny cmentarne na całym świecie zdawały się wiedzieć, że to ona.

- Mam tego dość Tomas. Gdybym wiedziała, że tak to będzie wyglądać to schowałabym swoje wypociny do szuflady i wyrzuciła klucz do Tamizy. Chciałabym się gdzieś schować, uciec stąd. Choć jutro i tak pewnie będę musiała pryskać.

- Co, dlaczego? Jeśli to przez tego gościa to zaraz go…

- Nie przez niego. Naprawdę sądzisz, że przejmuje się taką larwą? Po prostu - Ari westchnęła masując skronie, w których słonie zaczynały tańczyć kankana. - Prababcia zostawiła wszystko mi.

Tomas patrzył się na nią przez dłuższą chwilę nie mówiąc ani słowa. Po czym nagle zaczął zataczać się ze śmiechu. Opanował się po chwili i usiadł koło niej.

- Może rzeczywiście lepiej wróć do domu pierwszym możliwym samolotem. Ciotka Kryśka będzie wściekła. Wiem, nagram całe odczytanie testamentu. To będzie komedia warta oscara. Już to widzę. Te krzyki. Te łzy. Ach, raj.

- A to podobno ty jesteś normalny a ja jestem socjopatą. Co mam zatem zrobić panie Spielberg? Zapuścić brodę i iść żebrać na centralny?

- Może lepiej chodźmy na strych. Jest tam ta stara szafa - dodał widząc jej pytającą minę. - Przy odrobinie szczęścia znajdziesz tam przejście do Narni.

- Przy moim szczęściu mam pewnie alergię na lwy.

Tomas objął ją.

- Ucieknij więc - zaproponował poważnie.

- Niby gdzie? Na drugi koniec świata? - zapytała apatycznie.

- Dlaczego by nie? Wyjedź choćby do Japonii. Dla europejczyków wszyscy azjaci wyglądają tak samo, tak samo musi być w drugą stronę. Znasz język, to nie problem. Wynajmij sobie jakieś małe mieszkanko, albo nawet kup. Stać cię. Rodzice są dorośli, poradzą sobie. Będę mieć na nich oko. A ciotka tam na pewno nie ma szpiegów. Nie lubi nawet sushi. Czekaj moment - pobiegł do domu tylko po to by za chwilę wrócić z wielkim starym atlasem. Przewertował kilka kartek, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na mapie Japonii. - No to wybieraj.

Ariel spojrzała się z powątpiewaniem na brata. To było szaleństwo, ale może właśnie w szaleństwie była metoda? Właściwie co miała do stracenia? Mieszkała sama, nie miała przyjaciół gdyż ludzie ma ogół po bliższym poznaniu niezmiernie ją nudzili. Byli zbyt przewidywalni. Jedynym jej towarzyszem był kot o wdzięcznym imieniu Bechemot. Uśmiechnęła się do Tomasa uśmiechem, który zawsze wywoływał u niego gęsię skórkę. Oznaczał bowiem że jego siostra miała plan. A planów Ariel Black nie powstydziłby się sam Machiavelli. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i wyciągniętym palcem wskazała miejsce na mapie.

Otworzyła jedno oko chcąc sprawdzić czy czasem nie skazała się na życie w oceanie. Jej palec wskazywał jednak Honsiu. Dokładnie mała miasteczko na zachód od Tokio w regionie Tama.

- Karakuro nadchodzę.


	2. Japonia wita

Ariel nie wiedziała czy to, że całe jej życie zmieściło się w walizce powinno ją niepokoić. Załatwienie formalności związanych z przeprowadzką nie zajęło nawet tygodnia. Na szczęście zajął się nimi jej agent, który w niezrozumiały dla niej sposób znał wszystkich, wliczając w to japońskiego konsula. Załatwienie wizy w tydzień zamiast w miesiąc było karkołomnym zadaniem, jednak nie tak karkołomnym jak przekonanie jej matki, że nic jej nie będzie. Beatrice była nerwową kobietą. Tak jak Ariel uzależniona była od kofeiny, tak jej matka nie mogła żyć bez dziennej dawki adrenaliny, a wyjazd pierworodnej córki na drugi koniec świata był idealnym powodem do stresu. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak taki kłębek nerwów mógł pracować w Scotland Yardzie, co prawda matka nigdy nie opuszczała laboratorium, ale codzienne oglądanie zmasakrowanych zwłok nie było czymś dla ludzi o słabych nerwach. Cezar ojciec Ariel, próbował wytłumaczyć żonie, że będzie mogła codziennie widywać córkę na skypie, skończyło się na tym, że został nazwany nieczułym starym capem. Cezar uszanował decyzję córki, a jedyną oznaką, że się przejmował była lista jego kolegów z uniwersytetu tokijskiego, którą wręczył jej na lotnisku. Najbardziej zrozpaczony decyzją był jednak jej wydawca, jego zachowanie było przynajmniej całkowicie zrozumiałe. Kto nie martwiłby się, że jego kura znosząca złote jajka emigruje za ocean?

Podróż z Londynu do Tokio z przesiadką w Helsinkach zajęła trzydzieści godzin. Wyglądając przez okno, za którym widać było roztaczające się na dole Tokio miała wrażenie, że patrzy na mrowisko. Westchnęła, zbliżało się lądowanie, a to ją przerażało. Bowiem po nim będzie musiała odebrać bagaż, który oprócz małej walizki z rzeczami osobistymi zawierał klatkę z jej kotem. Kotem, który swe słodkie imię zawdzięczał iście diabelskiemu temperamentowi. Zamyślona wzięła łyk zimnej kawy, przez co o mało się nie opluła.

- Shit, co to za ohydztwo? - zaklęła. Brązową ciecz można było nazwać na wiele różnych sposobów, ale w życiu nie użyłaby słowa kawa.

Kilka godzin później była już w połowie drogi do Karakury. Wściekła przyglądała się pasom zieleni szybko przemykającym za oknem pociągu. Europejska, a zwłaszcza polska kolej mogłaby wiele nauczyć się od Japończyków. Machinalnie pokręciła dłonią, na której widniały czerwone ślady po pazurach. Ariel zacisnęła zęby wpatrując się w punkt ponad głową siedzącego naprzeciw niej staruszka. Tylko ona mogła mieć tyle szczęścia. Kogo innego okradliby piętnaście minut po wyjściu z lotniska? Cały jej niewielki dobytek odjechał w taksówce z fałszywymi numerami w siną dal. Pal licho ubrania i kosmetyki, ale w walizce był także jej komputer i wisiorek od Izabeli, którego ze względu na ostre krawędzie blaszki nie mogła mieć przy sobie. Szczyt jej irytacji nadszedł jednak potem, podczas składania zeznań na komisariacie. Wiele osób uważa, że nieporozumienia w tego typu sytuacjach wynikają zwykle przez barierę językową. Ariel przekonała się, że jest inaczej, chyba by założyć, że wszyscy policjanci na świecie wywodzą się z odrębnego gatunku, który niezdolny jest do logicznego myślenia, nie mówiąc już o wyciąganiu wniosków. Komisarz przyjmujący jej zeznanie miał minę, która wyraźnie wskazywała na wrodzony debilizm. Widząc jego szefa uświadomiła sobie, że było to zaledwie nieszkodliwe zidiocienie.

Tak więc gdy znalazła się w Karakurze, była zmęczona czterdziesto godzinną podróżą, podrapana przez diabelskiego kota, podrażniona głodem kofeinowym i wściekła na cały świat. Nawet Behemot skulił się na tyle klatki, nie chcąc wchodzić swemu człowiekowi w drogę, gdy był w takim stanie.

Na szczęście dla świata Ariel dotarła do nowego mieszkania bez kolejnych komplikacji. Po drodze zrobiła niezbędne zakupy, czyli zakupiła kawę, papier toaletowy, szczoteczkę do zębów, ramen błyskawiczny i karmę dla kotów. Przed wejściem do niewielkiego budynku, w którym miała od dzisiaj mieszkać jej uwagę przykuł szyld po drugiej stronie ulicy. Kupując mieszkanie nie miała pojęcia, że naprzeciwko było dojo. Rozejrzała się po swoim nowym apartamencie, który wyglądał identycznie jak w internecie. Eleganckie, dwupokojowe mieszkanie na poddaszu całkowicie spełniało jej wymagania. Było suche, ciepłe i miało dach.

Po kubku kawy zeszła na dół by wyładować gniew na nieszczęśniku, który nawinie się jej pod rękę. Przy wejściu do dojo zdjęła buty stawiając je koło kilkunastu innych par, przy których jej trampki wyglądały jakby należały do wielkoluda. To uderzyło ją od razu po wyjściu z samolotu. Czuła się jak pieprzony Guliwer wśród liliputów. Była o głowę wyższa od wszystkich mijanych kobiet, które przyglądały jej się jak cyrkowej atrakcji. Teraz wiedziała jak czuł się jej brat, tyle tylko, że ona miała zaledwie metr siedemdziesiąt. Pokręciła głową wyobrażając sobie Tomasa w tłumie, w którym mężczyźni byli jej wzrostu.

W dojo trwał akurat trening. Kilku mężczyzn w brązowych i czarnych pasach gromadziło się na około maty pilnie przyglądając się walce. Ariel z zainteresowaniem przypatrywała się potyczce. Ciemnowłosa, podobnie do niej obstrzyżona, niepozorna nastolatka walczyła z widocznie przerażonym mężczyzną. Zważywszy jak szybko rozłożyła go na łopatki miał ku temu powody.

- Mogę pani w czymś pomóc? - zapytał starszy mężczyzna z krótko przystrzyżoną bródką. Dziewczyna ukłoniła się.

- Witam sensei - instruktor był wyraźnie zdziwiony zachowaniem cudzoziemki. Wcześniej był pewny, że pochodziła z zagranicy. Jej wzrost i jasnobrązowe włosy jasno na to wskazywały, ale jej maniery i idealny akcent mówiły co innego. Odkłonił się. - Nazywam się Black Ariel. Wprowadziłam się naprzeciwko i chciałam się rozejrzeć i możliwie zmierzyć się, z którymś z twoich uczniów mistrzu. Stwierdziłam, że rozprostowanie kości po podróży dobrze mi zrobi.

- Miło mi cię poznać Black san. Nazywam się Mazuro Hiro i jestem zaszczycony mogąc powitać cię w moim dojo - uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie, ale w pewien sposób przepraszająco. - Obawiam się, że będziesz musiała przyjść nieco później. Mam teraz grupę dla zaawansowanych, a i tak zaraz kończymy.

- To nawet lepiej Mazuro sensei - zapewniła go. Na co mężczyzna jedynie dokładniej jej się przyjrzał. Młoda kobieta z nieprzejednaną miną wydawała się być pewna swych umiejętności. Jeżeli sobie nie poradzi to cóż, jej sprawa. Przynajmniej nauczy kolejnego aroganckiego jankesa szacunku. - A jeśli to możliwe chciałabym walczyć z nią - wskazała na zwyciężczynię poprzedniego pojedynku.

- Z Tatsuki san? Ostrzegam, to moja najlepsza uczennica.

- Jeśli można mi coś powiedzieć Mazuro sensei to chętnie się zmierzę z Black san - wtrąciła nastolatka.

Ari ukłoniła się jej z wdzięcznością i pewnym krokiem weszła na matę. Nie walczyła już od bardzo dawna. Prawie zapomniała przyjemny dreszcz przebiegający po kręgosłupie tuż przed pierwszym ciosem. Przeciwniczki przyjęły pozycje i zastygły w wyczekiwaniu. Japonka niespodziewająca się wiele po przybyszu zaatakowała i nieoczekiwanie znalazła się na ziemi. Jasnowłosa kobieta podcięła jej nogi nim ta zdążyła się zorientować. Tatsuki szybko podniosła się i ponownie zaatakowała. Ari udało się unikać kolejnych ciosów, co niezmiernie irytowało Tatsuki.

- Przestań uciekać i w końcu zaatakuj - warknęła.

W następnej chwili gdy dziewczyna wyprowadziła cios Ariel ledwo ruszyła się w bok i wycelowała kolanem w brzuch dziewczyny, przez co ta aż się zgięła. Szatynka obróciła się i jednym kopniakiem posłała młodszą dziewczynę na drugą stronę maty. W dojo zapadła cisza.

Ariel podeszła do leżącej dziewczyny i kiwnęła jej głową.

- Dziękuję Tatsuki san. To była dobra walka - nastolatka ostrożnie wstała trzymając się za brzuch i również ukłoniła się. Europejka następnie zwróciła się do mistrza. - Dziękuję Mazuro sensei i gratuluję wspaniałej uczennicy. Niedługo zapewne znowu się zobaczymy.

- Liczę na to Black dono. Do zobaczenia - skłonił jej się niżej niż przedtem. A chór „do widzenia Black sempai" zabrzmiał w koło.

Po Ariel nie było tego widać, ale walka naprawdę jej pomogła. Wracała do domu dużo spokojniejsza. Dotarła niemal do drzwi gdy usłyszała jak ktoś biegnie w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna, z którą wcześniej walczyła zatrzymała się tuż przed nią i nisko skinęła głową.

- Black sempai chciałam podziękować za wspaniałą walkę i przedstawić się. Nazywam się Arisawa Tatsuki - wyraz twarzy Ari nie zmienił się. Odwróciła się od dziewczyny i otworzyła drzwi, w których zaraz zniknęła. Tatsuki stała zmieszana. Słyszała o złym wychowaniu turystów, ale to było powyżej krytyki, zwłaszcza, że młoda kobieta wcześniej wywarła na niej pozytywne wrażenie.

- Wchodzisz czy nie? - dziewczyna niepewnie zajrzała przez drzwi na klatkę schodową. Na półpiętrze czekała na nią Ari z uniesioną brwią. - Jeśli nie to zatrzaśnij drzwi.

Tatsuki przerzuciła plecak przez ramię i ruszyła za kobietą po schodach. Normalnie nie weszłaby do mieszkania nieznajomej osoby, ale prawie połowa jej grupy widziała gdzie poszła, więc nie sądziła by mogło się jej stać coś złego.

- Rozgość się. Napijesz się czegoś? Do wyboru mam wodę i kawę.

- Wodę jeśli można - szatynka słysząc to zniknęła w kuchni. Tatsuki usiadła sztywno na czerwonej kanapie w salonie. Krzyknęła gdy niespodziewanie coś skoczyła jej na kolana. Zastygła w bezruchu pod spojrzeniem żółtych ślepi. Wielki czarny kocur z poszarpanym uchem przypatrywał jej się jakby zastanawiając się czy ma ją zjeść czy tylko podrapać.

- Behemot zjeżdżaj - zeskoczył na podłogę z sykiem trafiony poduszką. Ari stała w wejściu z tacą ze szklankami i dwoma kubełkami ramenu. - Przepraszam za niego. Ma nierówno pod kopułą. Myśli, że jest psem obronnym.

- Nic nie szkodzi. Zaskoczył mnie, nic więcej - zapewniła i zażenowana wzięła kubek, zastanawiając się przez cały czas co tu właściwie robi. Ariel zlitowała się w końcu nad nastolatką.

- Bardzo dobrze walczysz Arisawa san. Zwłaszcza na kogoś kto ma czternaście lat - Tatsuki spojrzała na nią pytająco.

- Black dono skąd wiesz ile mam lat? - kobieta wskazała na stojący przy kanapie plecak, z którego wystawał krawat.

- Po pierwsze mów mi Ari. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tych wszystkich sufixów. A jeśli chodzi o to, to widziałam jak z gimnazjum wychodziły dzieciaki ubrane w ten sposób, a w dojo nie domknęłaś plecaka. Wystawały z niego testy przed egzaminem końcowym. Jesteś zatem w ostatniej klasie gimnazjum, ergo masz czternaście lat.

Tatsuki miała coraz większy szacunek do kobiety siedzącej naprzeciwko. Mimo tego sama nie wiedziała co ma o niej myśleć. Była młoda, ale zachowywała się jak ktoś dużo starszy. Tatsuki miała też wrażenie, że ta cała grzeczność była jedynie na pokaz.

- A teraz powiedz mi Arisawa san po co tak naprawdę do mnie przyszłaś.

- Black sem, Ari - poprawiła się widząc lekko ściągnięte brwi. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz, chciałam po prostu podziękować i lepiej się poznać.

- I nawet nie przyszła ci do głowy chęć kolejnego sparingu? - ta konwersacja coraz bardziej ją bawiła. Nastolatka zarumieniła się.

- Nie, to znaczy było by mi bardzo miło - ucichła widząc wyciągniętą rękę.

- Wystarczy już Arisawa san. Chciałaś się lepiej poznać, zatem pytaj - Tatsuki była zbita z tropu. Rozmowa z kobietą przypominała jazdę rollercoasterem. Odchrząknęła w zaciśniętą pięść.

- Tak więc… ile masz lat Ariel san i skąd jesteś?

- Dwadzieścia trzy, a przyjechałam z Londynu - to wzbudziło zainteresowanie brunetki.

- Z Londynu? Zawsze chciałam tam pojechać. Jak tam jest?

- W Londynie nie brakuje trzech rzeczy, deszczu mgły i londyńczyków. Miałam dość, zwłaszcza tych ostatnich, więc postanowiłam wyjechać najdalej jak się da. Los wskazał mi Karakurę - przerwała słysząc telefon dzwoniący z plecaka. Dziewczyna odebrała i uważnie słuchała tłumacząc, że coś jej wyskoczyło i że już wraca do domu.

- Rodzice?

- Tak, przepraszam Ari san, ale muszę już iść. Za kilka dni mam egzaminy i moja mama jest bardziej zdenerwowana ode mnie.

- Uwierz mi Arisawa san, wiem coś o tym.

- Mów mi Tatsuki - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i podbiegła do wyjścia. - Do widzenia Ari - Ariel pomachała jej na pożegnanie i podeszła do otwartego okna. Gdy zobaczyła na dole nastolatkę krzyknęła do niej.

-Tatsuki, za tydzień o tej samej porze w dojo. Nie spóźnij się - brunetka uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha i pobiegła dalej.

Ariel westchnęła i zamknęła okno.

- No co? - zapytała się kocura spoglądającego na nią podejrzliwie z kąta.


	3. Goście, goście

W dniu, w którym zaproponowała Tatsuki sparing musiała doznać zaćmienia umysłowego. Nie ważne czy było to przez plamy na słońcu, cygańską klątwę, czy jej szczęście, ale ta dziewczyna była po prostu zwyczajnie… Ariel nie wiedziała nawet jak ma to określić. Nastolatka trenowała z nią dwa razy w tygodniu od trzech tygodni. Potem zawsze przychodziła porozmawiać, a takie zachowanie nie było naturalne. Przeciętnego człowieka wystraszała na trzecim spotkaniu, jeśli nie brać pod uwagę jej rodziców i Tomasa, ale oni byli spokrewnieni, więc to się nie liczyło.

Dla Ariel ludzie byli niczym układanki, które po poskładaniu małych kawałeczków złożonych z gestów, spojrzeń i zachowań tworzą wzorzec. Mając go łatwo mogła przewidzieć poczynania danego osobnika. Ludzie rzadko kiedy odchodzili od swoich wzorów, a to czyniło ich łatwymi do manipulowania. Nie robiła tego z tego samego powodu, z którego nie posłuchała matki gdy ta mówiła jej by została lekażem. Była by świetna i wiedziała o tym, zwłaszcza jeśli zostałaby psychiatrą, ale był jeden mały problem. Mianowicie ludzie. Manipulacja jak i praca lekarza wymagała kontaktu z nimi, a Ariel nadzwyczajnie w świecie ich nie lubiła. Nie było to nic osobistego, po prostu ich głupota niezmiernie ją irytowała. Inni wyczuwali to i zostawiali ją w spokoju, ale nie dziewczyna znikająca w tej chwili za rogiem. Zdawała się nie posiadać instynktu samozachowawczego, a może była to wina dalekowschodniej kultury i kompleksu kamikaze? Tak czy inaczej Arisawa stała się stałym punktem w jej życiu i o dziwo nie przeszkadzało jej to tak bardzo, jak powinno. Ostatnio Tatsuki zaczęła ją namawiać by poznała jej przyjaciół i o zgrozo Ariel zastanawiała się nad tym.

Przypuszczała, że to przez zmianę klimatu i nudę. Poza tym im szybciej by się na to zgodziła tym prędzej nastolatka dałaby jej spokój. Usprawiedliwiała się sama przed sobą. W tej chwili zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Podchodząc Ariel westchnęła, w kraju kwitnącej wiśni nawet wizjery w drzwiach były niżej niż w Europie, a jej nie chciało się aż tak schylać. Za progiem stały dwie dziewczynki. Niestety nie wyglądały na harcerki sprzedające ciasteczka, a szkoda bo miała ochotę na coś słodkiego. Po otwarciu drzwi mniejsza uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Black san, zgadza się? - zapytała druga o kruczoczarnych włosach.

- Co mogę zrobić dla koleżanek Tatsuki? - dziewczynki spojrzały się po sobie zdziwione. - Nie ma nikogo innego kto mógłby znać moje nazwisko, chyba że - Ariel przyjrzała się im uważnie, nie, nie wyglądały na szpiegów jej rodziny ani dziennikarzy. Otworzyła szerzej drzwi dając im jasno do zrozumienia, że mogą wejść.

Brunetka weszła pierwsza i podała kobiecie rękę, co ją zaskoczyło, spodziewała się bowiem ukłonu.

- Kurosaki Karin, a to moja siostra Yuzu. Jesteśmy sąsiadkami Tatsuki.

- Chciałyśmy pani to przekazać - wtrąciła druga podając jej różową kopertę. - Tatsuki ma niedługo urodziny i urządzamy jej przyjęcie bo państwo Arisawa wyjechali na wakacje. Na pewno ucieszy się jeśli pani przyjdzie.

- Ari.

- Słucham? - zapytała niepewnie dziewczynka.

- Mówcie mi Ari, nie jestem aż tak stara. Behomot nawet nie próbuj! - wrzasnęła na kocura, który już szykował się do ataku zza doniczki, na co łypnął tylko ślepiami i oburzony poszedł w głąb pokoju. - Piekielne zwierzę. Tak czy inaczej dziękuję wam za zaproszenie, ale raczej nie przyjdę - wtedy Ariel popełniła kolejny błąd spoglądając w dół.

* * *

Wszechświat sprzysiągł się przeciw niej. Wiedziała to, pukając do domu Kurosakich, gdzie organizowane było przyjęcie. Rodzice Tatsuki wyjechali z okazji rocznicy ślubu na Bali, zostawiając córkę pod opieką sąsiadów. Czemu musiała spojrzeć w dół w te wielkie błagalne oczy?

Drzwi otworzyły się, a Ariel uniosła okulary nie będąc pewną czy to co widzi nie jest spowodowane kolorowymi szkłami. Okazało się, że widziała dobrze. Stał przed nią nastolatek z cierpiętniczą miną i pomarańczowymi włosami. Nie rudymi, czy miedzianymi, a pomarańczowymi niczym marchew.

- Ty musisz być Ariel san. Wejdź - nie czekając na nią zniknął w środku domu. To, co zobaczyła w przedpokoju przekonało ją, że wizyta może być jednak intrygująca. Mężczyzna będący najwyraźniej ojcem chłopca wpadł do pokoju kopiąc syna w twarz i wrzeszcząc o truskawkach.

- Jak śmiesz tak traktować siostry. O Masaki, gdzie popełniliśmy błąd - niemal płakał klęcząc przed dużym portretem ładnej kobiety wiszącym na ścianie. Niestety zauważył gościa, a w następnej chwili ściskał już jej ręce z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach. - Nie wiedziałem, że Ichigo zaprosił koleżankę, zwłaszcza tak piękną koleżankę. Nie wiedziałem, że nawet zna piękność o tak egzotycznej urodzie. Jestem Isshin…

Ariel przysłuchiwała się jego bełkotowi z rozbawieniem próbując przyjemnie się uśmiechać, a nie parsknąć salwą śmiechu, przez którą zaczynała się trząść.

- Zostaw ją ty stary wariacie! - wrzasnął Ichigo odciągając ojca. - Przestraszyłeś ją, patrz jak się trzęsie.

W następnej chwili tarzali się już po podłodze.

- Rozumiem, że to normalne - odezwała się do Karin, stojącej nieopodal ze znudzoną miną, która potwierdziła jej przypuszczenia i zaprowadziła do kuchni, gdzie Yuzu przygotowywała jedzenie.

Przyjęcie rzeczywiście okazało się ciekawym doświadczeniem, a rodzina Kurosakich wyjątkowo… interesująca. Tatsuki o ile nie była zdziwiona przyjęciem, to udział Ari widocznie ją zaskoczył. Kobieta przyglądała się jak solenizantka rozpakowuje kolejne prezenty w blasku fleszy Isshina, który robił zdjęcia z prędkością strzelającego Rambo. Mężczyzna był tak groteskowo przerysowany, że aż nierealny. Co jakiś czas rzucała mu spojrzenie człowieka, który jest genetycznie zaprogramowany tak, by nie wierzyć niczemu co zobaczy, czy usłyszy. Z potoku myśli wyrwał ją potężny uścisk Tatsuki zwisającej z jej szyi. Ichigo oficjalnie stał się jej rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi gdy odciągnął od niej swą podnieconą przyjaciółkę.

- Nie wiem jaki cudem je zdobyłaś, nie mówiąc o dedykacji i bardzo ci dziękuję, ale nie mogę ich przyjąć. Musiały kosztować fortunę - Ariel nie przyjęła od brunetki oferowanych książek.

- W takim razie nie mów. To naprawdę nic wielkiego - pomachała zbywająco ręką. Podarowanie jej kilku swych książek, których jej matka niewiadomo po co przysłała cały karton, nie było niczym wielkim, tak samo jak napisanie dedykacji. Ariel namęczyła się nad prezentem właściwie tak mało, że było jej głupio. Poprosiła więc brata o przysłanie oryginalnej bluzy ze sklepu z pamiątkami u Harrodsa, a którą teraz dumnie nosiła dziewczyna. Ari musiała przyznać, że barwy brytyjskiej flagi pasowały nastolatce.

Od tamtego dnia Ariel była dość częstym gościem w domu Kurosakich za sprawą korepetycji z francuskiego, które zaoferowała Karin, widocznie prześladowanej przez nauczycielkę. Jej brat nie jedną noc przepłakał w podstawówce przez podobną jędzę. To właśnie dla tego postanowiła pomóc.

* * *

Poznanie kolejnej przyjaciółki Tatsuki było szokiem, zwłaszcza dla jej kubków smakowych. Arisawa przyprowadziła Inoue Orhime pewnego dnia, najwyraźniej myśląc, że najlepszy będzie atak z zaskoczenia. Cały czas twierdziła, że Ariel za dużo czasu spędzała sama, nie licząc towarzystwa piekielnego kota, którego obecność na nikogo nie mogła mieć pozytywnego wpływu. Tak więc pod koniec lipca pojawiła się z wyjątkowo bogato obdarzoną w kobiece wdzięki dziewczyną. Black poczuła do niej coś, czego praktycznie nigdy nie czuła, zwłaszcza do pojedynczej jednostki, litość. Inoue jakiś czas temu straciła starszego brata, który opiekował się nią po śmierci rodziców. Nie litowała się nad dziewczyną tylko dla tego, że była sierotą. Pewnie, współczuła wszystkim dzieciakom, które musiały wychowywać się bez rodziców, ale takie już było życie. Nikt nie mówił, że było sprawiedliwe. Chodziło o coś zgoła innego. Mianowicie o zachowanie rudej dziewczyny, która była tak wesoła i dobroduszna, że aż prawie brało ją na wymioty. Wiedziała jedno. Ludzie, którzy tak często się uśmiechają, zawsze skrywają swe prawdziwe motywy i uczucia. W przypadku Orhime nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała kogoś, kto miałby tak małą wiarę w siebie. Od innych w jej położeniu emanował gniew, zarówno na siebie jak i na świat. Dziewczynie brakło go, pozostawała sucha bezsilność.

Żeby nie kopać leżącego Ariel odważyła się na coś, co wedle Tatsuki było najwyższym aktem odwagi. Spróbowała ciasta Orhime, a nawet je przełknęła. Największego szoku doznała jednak ze strony kogoś kogo znała od lat. Jej kocur o podniebieniu tak wysmakowanym, że mógłby pracować w przewodniku Michelin, wskoczył na stół i zaczął zajadać się tortem, dając im wymówkę do uniknięcia dokładki. Ariel nigdy nie chciała tak wycałować jego paskudnej gęby.

Gdy goście wyszli przez kilkanaście minut wpatrywała się w zwierzą z zadowoleniem wchłaniające resztę ciasta, zastanawiając się czy nie powinna wezwać egzorcysty. Ta myśl spowodowała lawinę kolejnych, z której jej agent i wydawca na pewno będą zadowoleni w najbliższej przyszłości. Siadając do komputera pierwszym co napisała, było imienne podziękowanie dla jej dzisiejszego gościa.


	4. Gdy wszystko zaczyna się pieprzyć

Mała dziewczynka kuląca się pod schodami na tyle kamienicy, co rusz pociągała nosem. Powiedzieć, że była przy tuszy byłoby… niedomówieniem. Staruszka przyglądająca się jej za rogu podrapała się zażenowana po nosie, ale w końcu podeszła do zapłakanego dziecka.

- Co się stało pączusiu? - zapytała, przytulając trzęsącą się dziewczynkę, która starała obetrzeć oczy.

- Nic, tylko oni są głupi - szeptała pochlipując od czas do czasu. - Chciałam się z nimi pobawić w Zorro. Piotrek powiedział, że mogę, ale będę sierżantem Garcią bo jestem, tak gruba, ale… ale wtedy Łukasz powiedział, że nie chce się ze mną bawić bo dziwnie mówię i że… że jego mama mówi, że skoro dziadek zabrał mamę za granicę jak była mała, a ja się tam urodziłam to niech tam wracam. Bo klomuniści mnie złapią i tam zaciągną. Ja wtedy powiedziałam, że jego mam jest głupia, bo **komunizm** już się skończył. Łukasz wyrwał mi wtedy notatnik i rzucił do Antka, a Antek do Pauliny i tak dalej. Śmieli się, że mam imię jak syrenka, ale wcale jej nie przypominam.

Staruszka ujęła podbródek dziewczynki i uniosła go, by ta musiała spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Ariel Black, posłuchaj mnie bardzo, bardzo uważnie. Masz imię po swej babce, którą twój ojciec bardzo kochał. To tylko i wyłącznie powód do dumy, a to, że nie wyglądasz jak ćwierćmózg z ogonem tylko ci się chwali. Najważniejsze co masz tu - puknęła ją palcem w czoło. - Jesteś najdoskonalszym okazem z całej naszej rodziny. Rozumiesz?

- Tak, a oni są głupi. I się seplenią. I nawet nie umieją pisać, ani czytać!

- Uwierz mi dziecko, ludzie są z reguły głupi.

- Nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego - pięciolatka powiedziała stanowczo.

- Tylko tyle ile jest niezbędne, a teraz choć, poczytasz mi. Nie mam już tych oczu co kiedyś - położyła jej rękę na ramieniu, co wywołało niespodziewany ból.

* * *

Kobieta zerwała się zrzucając z siebie syczącego kota, a przy okazji spadając na ziemię. Całą siłę upadku przyjmując na podrapane ramię. Spojrzała złowieszczo na nastroszonego potwora.

- Któregoś dnia naprawdę cię wysterylizuję - zagroziła zanim ściągnęła kołdrę, którą okryła się od stóp po czubek głowy. Nie chciało jej się wstawać, nie miała po prostu siły. Nawet kasandryczne syczenie Behemota i jego usilne próby dostania się pod kołdrę, by móc pokazać jej pazurami, jak bardzo jest głodny, pozostały bez odzewu. Od paru dni nie czuła się ła osłabiona i miała zawroty głowy, brak było jednak gorączki i innych oznak choroby.

Jeszcze ten sen wyprowadził ją z równowagi. Nie lubiła myśleć o pierwszych trzynastu latach swego życia. Gąbrowicz pisał, że każdy człowiek nosi maskę. Ona nosiła wtedy maskę dzieciaka, który zawsze siedzi sam na przerwach, jest wybierany jako ostatni do drużyny i jest ogólnie przyjętym kozłem ofiarnym rocznika . Była tym grubym, niepopularnym kujonem, z którego wszyscy się śmieją. Problem stanowił jeszcze fakt, że była dużo niższa od innych w klasie. Po tygodniu uczęszczania do podstawówki dyrekcji udało się przekonać jej rodziców, by przeniesiono ją o dwie klasy wyżej.

Matka, mając nadzieję, że to coś pomoże, zaprowadziła ośmiolatkę na lekcje karate do swego kolegi z pracy, który przeszedł na emeryturę. Nie dość powiedzieć, że przez pierwszy rok prowadzała ją na siłę. Na jakikolwiek efekt trzeba było poczekać kolejne dwa. Potem nie umiała już bez tego żyć. Prawdę powiedziawszy jej wizyty w dojo były nielicznymi okazjami, w których odrywała się od książek. Nigdy nie zapomni dnia, w którym złamała Jonatanowi Turnsowi nos. Dostała dwumiesięczny zakaz chodzenia do biblioteki, ale było warto.

Niestety wszystko co dobre musi się skończyć. Jej leniuchowanie skończyło się, gdy Behemot dorwał się do jej stóp. Tak samo jak powinna się skończyć znajomość z Tatsuki i jej przyjaciółmi. Wszyscy prędzej, czy później okazują się tacy sami, a ona zauważyła, że zaczynała się do nich przywiązywać. Może szukała tylko substytutu dla rodziny, którą zostawiła tysiące kilometrów stąd, albo nie była tak odporna na głupotę jak sądziła. Wszystkie książki pisały o przyjaźni, miłości, czy nienawiści. Nawet ona o nich pisała, ponieważ doskonale wiedziała, że to o nich chcieli czytać ludzie. Na papierze wszystko kończyło się dobrze, w życiu wręcz przeciwnie.

Nakładając tuńczyka do miski podjęła decyzję, że musi to udusić w zarodku. Sprzeda mieszkanie i jeszcze przed końcem wakacji wyprowadzi się na drugi koniec miasta. Jeśli to nie poskutkuje, przeniesie się do Tokio.

- No co? - warknęła na kota, drapiącego ją po nogach i prychającego z niezadowoleniem. - Wcześniej to jadłeś i ci nie przeszkadzało. Nawet ty się za bardzo do nich przyzwyczaiłeś. I nie patrz tak na mnie. Jak pojawia się jakiś problem, omijam go. Tak już mam.

* * *

Poszukiwanie nowego mieszkania na razie pozostawało bez rezultatów. Zerknęła na zegarek, było dwadzieścia po dziesiątej. Westchnęła, sklep pod domem był już zamknięty, zmuszona więc była zrobić zakupy gdzieś po drodze. O ile się orientowała niewielki całodobowy market powinien być za rogiem.

Ari przygryzła wargę przechodząc się między półkami. Ten kto zajmował się rozmieszczaniem asortymentu musiał robić to w delirium. Potrzebna była już jej tylko jedna paczka onigiri. Uśmiechnęła się widząc, że w chłodni została akurat ostatnia. Zanim zdołała ją chwycić dwa centymetry od jej nosa przeleciała puszka fasoli z głośnym hukiem uderzając w ścianę. Uważnie rozejrzała się wokół, ale nikogo nie zobaczyła.

- Co to za głupie żarty? Wiem, że tam ktoś jest, pokarz się! - odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Odetchnęła głęboko próbując uspokoić oddech. Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się i ostrożnie sięgnęła po onigiri. Następną rzeczą jako zarejestrował jej mózg było zetknięcie się ze ścianą. Poderwała się na nogi wrzeszcząc.

- Odbiło ci? - chwilę zajęło jej zauważenie, że patrzy za wysoko. Koło chłodni stała mała, piegowata blondynka z kucykami i wyzywającą miną. A co ważniejsze z jej jedzeniem.

- Co tak się gapisz głupku? - w pierwszej chwili kobietę zatkała tak jawna impertynencja.

- O co ci kurwa chodzi? Nie atakuje się obcych ludzi!

- Będę atakować kogo mi się tylko podoba szmato! - Ariel zadrgała powieka.

- Słuchaj pokurczu, zamknij się lepiej. Nie mam siły, ani ochoty się z tobą użerać.

- Uuu biedaczysko - przedrzeźniająco przechyliła głowę, pieszcząc się. - Nie chce brzydko mówić, a może myśli, że zrobi mi kuku? Nawet mnie nie tkniesz miernoto! Głupia!

- Natychmiast oddawaj onigiri i przeproś ty une vieille bique!

- Bo jak nie to co dziwko? He ?

Ariel miała dosyć. Smarkula sama się o to prosiła. Sięgnęła po mrożonkę chcąc wyrwać ja z rąk karlicy. Zanim zdążyła dotknąć paczki oberwała w twarz prawym sierpowym tak, że aż ją zamroczyło. Jak taki kurdupel mógł dosięgnąć tak wysoko? Złapała delikatnie za krwawiący nos.

- Prawie złamałaś mi nos!

-Zaraz to naprawię - Ari szykowała się do uniku widząc jak dziewczyna zdejmuje swój klapek i dzierży go niczym pocisk.

- Hiyori co ty wyprawiasz -zahuczał głęboki męski głos, którego właściciel podniósł blondynkę za kołnierz. Ari podejrzewała, że doznała wstrząsu mózgu. Przed chwilą za małą wariatką nikogo nie było, a teraz stał tam wysoki facet w dziwnym, spiczastym afro, zielonym dresie i okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Kto nosi ciemne okulary w nocy?

- To jej wina, głupia, weszła mi w drogę i nie wiedziała kiedy odpuścić! Dziwka - ostatnie słowo wymamrotała pod nosem. Mężczyzna usłyszał jej jednak i potrząsnął nią.

- Przeproś panią, Hiyori.

- Nie mam zamiaru Love. Nienawidzę ludzi, a ona jest głupia - warknęła. Wyrwała się i zniknęła im z oczu. Po chwili dał się słyszeć dzwonek i trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

- Przepraszam za nią, ma trudny charakter - powiedział zrezygnowany mężczyzna, pomagając jej wstać.

- Ta wariatka prawie złamała mi nos! Jest niebezpieczna dla otoczenia.

- Proszę mi uwierzyć, wiem to. Proszę - podał jej pogniecione pudełko onigiri, o które zaczęła się cała rozróba.

- Dziękuję Love san - mężczyzna skinął jej na pożegnanie i ruszył do kasy. Ari wzięła jeszcze paczkę mrożonego szpinaku by ostudzić obity nos. Przejrzała się w lustrzanej kamerze przy suficie. Tak, nie było wątpliwości, jutro będzie miała mistrzowski purpurowy siniak na połowie twarzy.

Po odejściu od kasy przyjrzała się jeszcze raz zakupom, które były dziwnie lekkie.

- Tego szukasz głupku? - Ariel zacisnęła pięści i puściła się w pogoń za znikającą na zewnątrz dziewczyną. Niestety zarówno karłowata wariatka jak i jej jutrzejszy obiad znikły.

Wściekła przyłożyła mrożonkę do nosa i pomaszerowała do domu. Przez całą drogę nie mogła dojść kiedy i jak została okradziona. Mała była szybka i miała siłę, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Ona zaś była ostatnio przemęczona. Z niedowierzaniem uniosła głowę gdy poczuła spadającą kroplę na czole. Po sekundzie dołączyło ich dużo więcej. Deszcz wzmagał się z każdą minutą, doszczętnie przemaczając biegnącą kobietę. Widząc rzekę Karasu Ari odetchnęła z ulgą. Za mniej niż pięć minut będzie na miejscu. W momencie, w którym wchodziła na kładkę zakręciło się jej w głowie, a kolana się pod nią ugięły, zupełnie niczym marionetce o uciętych sznurkach. Legła na ziemię, starając się nie poddać nadchodzącej utracie przytomności. Każdy oddech bolał ją jakoby ostrzegając, że w każdym momencie płuca mogą zapaść się do środka. Zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się na wyrównaniu oddychania, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże. Niespodziewanie usłyszała jak coś porusza się na drugim brzegu. Dochodzące odgłosy przywodziły jej na myśl psa myśliwskiego tropiącego zwierzynę. Zmusiła się by spojrzeć w kierunku dźwięku, nic jednak nie zobaczyła. Im dłużej wpatrywała się w jeden punkt na tle latarni tym dziwniejszy wydawał się jej deszcz spadający tam. Zarówno prędkość i trajektoria kropel były dziwne, jakby coś stało im na drodze. Im bardziej wysilała wzrok tym większy ciężar czuła na piersi. W końcu nie wytrzymała.

Kiedy znów otworzyła powieki było jeszcze ciemno, ale przestało padać. Ostrożnie uniosła się na łokciach. Wciąż czuła się osłabiona ale wszystkie inne symptomy znikły. Zegarek wskazywał dziesięć po jedenastej, była więc nieprzytomna krócej niż kwadrans. Większość zakupów musiało wylecieć z torby, gdy upadała i wpaść do rzeki. Pozbierała to, co zostało i powoli ruszyła do domu, przysięgając sobie, że następnym razem kiedy zobaczy piegowatą blondynkę wypatroszy ją łyżką do herbaty.


	5. Załamanie

Następnego ranka nawet Behemot zlitował się nad swym człowiekiem. Ariel nie miała zamiaru wstawać dziś z łóżka. Musiała odreagować wczorajszy dzień oglądając House'a i napychając się niezdrowym jedzeniem. Miała opuchniętą, siną twarz i podkrążone oczy. Nie mówiąc o tym, że biel i fiolet na jej facjacie przypominały barwy katarskiej flagi. Brakowało jej tylko proporczyka, na którym mogłaby się powiesić. Z wyziębienia nabawiła się jeszcze przeziębienia, zatem po każdym kichnięciu było słychać głośne przekleństwo i górnolotne pomsty skierowane na skarlałą wariatkę.

Rozsądek wziął jednak górę nad lenistwem i po południu Ariel zawlekła swą obolałą osobę do szpitala. Po kilku godzinach wyszła nie tylko zmęczona i obolała ale także zła. Lekarze powiedzieli jej, że osłabienie to efekt aklimatyzacji. Kobieta prychnęła wsadzając ręce do kieszeni. Wyjątkowo opóźniony zapłon miała ta jej aklimatyzacja. Jedynym plusem wizyty było wyeliminowanie wstrząsu mózgu.

- Jinta kun proszę cię przestań.

- Zamknij się Ururu, czemu musisz wiecznie narzekać.

Dzieci kłócące się nie były niczym dziwnym, zwłaszcza dla kogoś kto wychował się z młodszym bratem, ale Ariel widząc scenę rozgrywającą się tuż przed nią postanowiła zrobić coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie robiła. Postanowiła się wtrącić. Zacisnęła pięści idąc w stronę maluchów. Szeroko znany jest pogląd, że dzieci są z natury okrutne. Ari się z tym nie zgadzała. Dla niej dzieci były po prostu złe. A rudy chłopiec szturchający kijem w głowę nieco wyższą, nieśmiałą dziewczynkę przywodził jej na myśl inkarnację szatana z wczoraj. Może to była wina wzrostu? Im mniejsze opakowanie tym ciśnienie złości było wyższe?

Jinta aż podskoczył, gdy ktoś wyrwał mu z tyłu kij.

- Co wyp… - umilkł widząc patyk kilka milimetrów od swego nosa. Trzymała go wysoka młoda kobieta z krótkimi karmelowymi włosami i o dużych orzechowych oczach z żółtymi plamkami. Byłaby ładna gdyby nie opatrunek na nosie.

- Nie wiesz kurduplu, że podobno złość wzrostowi szkodzi? Jeśli będziesz dalej tak traktował koleżankę to nigdy nie urośniesz.

- Nie masz prawa mi mówić co mam robić! - wykrzyknął. - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

- Kimś kto jak najprędzej chce się znaleźć daleko stąd. No to sio, sio - ponagliła, lekko szturchając go w nos. Chłopak zacisnął zęby ze złości, ale posłuchał się i odbiegł. Ari złamała kij i wyrzuciła go za siebie.

- Dziękuję pani - dziewczynka ukłoniła się. - Jinta kun wcale nie jest taki zły, czasami tylko się denerwuje.

Ariel ukucnęła i położyła dłoń na ramieniu dziecka.

- Nie daj sobą pomiatać, inaczej będzie tylko gorzej - poradziła i odeszła w swoją stronę. Mała była dziwna, nawet bardzo. Za bardzo na kogoś, kto na czole ma niemal stempel „ofiara losu". W Karakurze na jeden metr kwadratowy musiało przypadać więcej dziwaków niż w Warszawie i Londynie razem wziętych, a to mówiło samo za siebie.

Kobieta postawiła kołnierz kurtki. Wiatr nabierał na sile aż co rusz przechodziły ją dreszcze. Kichnęła i złapała się z jękiem za nos. Zabije tego szczyla, choćby miała być to ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi. W głowie jej zawirowało, oparła się o pobliski budynek. Na samą myśl o blond apokalipsie robiło jej się słabo. Ludzie rzucali jej zaciekawione spojrzenia schowała się więc nieco w bocznej uliczce by przeczekać atak niemocy, który zamiast słabnąć coraz bardziej przybierał na sile. Złapała się za skronie, które zaczynały nieprzyjemnie pulsować. Pomału przesuwała się do wyjścia z uliczki. Musiała dotrzeć do ludzi. Była już blisko gdy ból zrobił się nie do wytrzymania. Skuliła się z dłońmi splecionymi na głowie. Wtem niebo rozdarł koszmarny ryk. Ari przerażona podniosła głowę. Powietrze kilkanaście metrów nad budynkiem dziwnie falowało, tworząc efekt mirażu niczym na pustyni. Ryk powtórzył się, ale ludzie zdawali się go nie słyszeć. Kilkoro zatrzymało się przy niej pytając czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Ona jednak nie zwracała na nich uwagi, patrząc się na dziwne zjawisko, które niespodziewanie zaczęło spadać tuż na nich. W miarę zbliżania się groteskowy kształt stawał się coraz lepiej widoczny.

- Co to do cholery ma być? - wyszeptała.

Coś upadło prosto na dwa budynki górujące nad zaułkiem zatrzymując się kończynami na schodach przeciwpożarowych, które wydały złowróżbny jęk. Ludzie znieruchomieli obserwując gnące się pręty.

- To zaraz spadnie. Uciekać! - krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. Wszyscy obudzili się niczym na komendę i rzucili do ucieczki. Ari także zaczęła biec, ale w jej stanie nie wychodziło to jej najlepiej. Wtem wszystko runęło, łącznie z ryczącą fatamorganą.

Kobiecie udało się wskoczyć za kontener na śmieci. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, zostałaby zmiażdżona przez metalowe konstrukcje. Ledwo dawała radę się poruszać, a upadając musiała sobie jeszcze zbić bark. Wstrzymała oddech widząc jak fantom się porusza. Miał ponad trzy metry, a sylwetką przypominał pająka. Nie wiedziała czy to wina odległości ale jego zarys stał się dużo bardziej widoczny. Krzątał się z konta w kąt węsząc. Wyraźnie czegoś szukał, a Ariel miała poczucie, że to ona była tym czymś. Wiedziała, że to, co się działo było niemożliwe, że pewnie zemdlała gdzieś, a to wszystko jej się śniło. W tym wypadku wolała jednak wykorzystać zakład Pascala. Jeśli to rzeczywistość, to musi uciekać, a jeśli to sen, to jak ucieknie to również nic jej się nie stanie. Wniosek, wiać. Problem polegał na tym jak to zrobić.

Nie miała zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu. Drogi wyjścia były tylko dwie dla kogoś kto nie potrafił latać. Dalsza zawalona była schodami, bliższą zagradzało to coś. Jedyną bronią pod ręką były cegły i ciężkie, powyginane metalowe pręty. Stwór coraz bardziej zbliżał się w jej kierunku. Nie miała innego wyboru. Ujęła kawał cegły i rzuciła go jak najdalej od pobliskiego wyjścia. Potwór słysząc nagły dźwięk pognał w jego stronę dokładnie tak jak zaplanowała. Ari nie czekając rzuciła się do ucieczki. Nie udało jej się pokonać dwóch metrów, kiedy poczuła coś śliskiego oplatającego się w koło jej nogi. Pociągnęło, ponownie przewracając ją. Usłyszała jedynie chrupnięcie, podejrzewała, że to żebro. Lina ciągnęła ją z powrotem w głąb zaułka, wypełnionego teraz ponurym śmiechem. Dziewczynie udało się chwycić zardzewiałą rurę zanim została doholowana pod nogi potwora, który uniósł ją na wysokość swej głowy. Nie widziała dokładnie twarzy monstra, ale jego czerwone ślepia widziała stanowczo za blisko. Zastygła bojąc się ruszyć choćby jednym mięśniem.

- Taka smakowita dusza - wysyczała poczwara głosem, który będzie prześladował ją do końca życia. Obawiała się, że nie będzie to zbyt długo. - Nawet nie wiesz ile czasu cię tropiłem. Ale było warto, twoja energia jest jeszcze słodsza niż przypuszczałem.

Ariel mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na rurze.

- A co to, myślisz, że zrobisz mi krzywdę kawałkiem metalu? Moja skóra jest stanowczo za twarda. Chciałem się z tobą dłużej pobawić, ale za tą obrazę pożrę cię od razu - stwór zbliżył ją do siebie aż czuła odór jego oddechu. Gdy była wystarczająco blisko ostatkiem sił wbiła mu metal w podniebienie. Monstrum zawyło z bólu, a Ari została wyrzucona na parę dobrych metrów. Była tak oszołomiona, że nie poczuła nawet bólu upadku. Zmusiła się by otworzyć oczy. Wizję pogarszało jej coś czerwonego. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że to jej własna krew. Tuż przed utratą przytomności zobaczyła przed sobą dziewczynkę, której wcześniej pomogła, powalającą jednym ciosem czarnego, pająkopodobnego stwora w białej wilczej masce z ramionami wyrastającymi z pleców.

* * *

Grzbiet bolał ją jak jasna cholera. Chociaż była to poniekąd ulga. Reszty ciała w ogóle nie czuła. Ariel wsłuchiwała się w miarowe dudnienie, które po zastanowieniu uznała za bicie własnego serca. Co się z nią stało? A tak, pamiętała. Potwór, ból, potwór, dziewczynka i potwór. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o nim. Dobrze, że wcześniej go nie widziała dokładnie, bo obojętnie czy to był sen, czy nie i tak dostałaby zawału. Trzy i pół metrowy pająk dla takiego arachnofoba jak ona? Nie, nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć.

Spróbowała otworzyć oczy. Jedną powiekę udało jej się unieść bez większego problemu, nie licząc początkowego oślepienia. Drugą coś blokowało. Najpewniej bandaż. Znajdowała się w prostym, klasycznie po japońsku urządzonym pokoju, ze ściankami shoji i słomianymi matami, nawet jej łóżkiem było klasyczne tatami. Wszystko to stanowczo wykluczało szpital. Gdzie więc mogła być? Jedynym jej tropem była dziewczynka, którą widziała przed utratą przytomności. Z tego co pamiętała miała coś napisane na koszulce. Nazwę jakiegoś sklepu.

Niestety wszystko świadczyło, że potwór nie był snem. Gdyby zwyczajnie zemdlała i ktoś by ją znalazł, zabrałby ją do szpitala. Chyba, że znalazł ją jakiś wariat, a tych w Karakurze nie brakowało.

- Widzę, że się obudziłaś Black san - odezwał się mężczyzna stojący w odsuniętych drzwiach. Ari za szybko przekręciła głowę i syknęła z bólu. - Ostrożnie Black san. Dopiero dochodzisz do siebie. Pomalutku.

Mężczyzna ostrożnie pomógł nieco się podnieść, podkładając pod głowę kolejną poduszkę. Ariel dało to idealną okazję by się mu przyjrzeć. Mężczyzna był zaniedbany, było to zarówno widać, jak i czuć. Ziemista cera, podkrążone oczy, jasne włosy niedbale wystające spod biało zielonego kapelusza.

- Urahara san? - spróbowała, przypominając sobie nazwę sklepu. Trafiła, bo jego brwi uniosły się tak wysoko, że aż schowały się pod kapeluszem.

- My się znamy Black san? - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na tyle na ile pozwoliły obolałe mięśnie, słysząc jego zdziwienie.

- Dziewczynka, którą widziałam miała nazwę sklepu na koszulce - dopiero teraz zauważyła jak słabo brzmiał jej głos. Urahara niespodziewanie wyjął z rękawa wachlarz i zasłonił nim twarz.

- Ach tak. Miałaś naprawdę dużo szczęścia Black san - zaczął przesłodzonym głosem. - Gdyby Ururu cię nie znalazła wykrwawiłabyś się pod tym żelastwem.

Ari nie dała tego po sobie poznać, ale w tej chwili nie chciała niczego bardziej niż kopnąć swego gospodarza. Może i nie miała siły ruszyć palcem, ale mózg jeszcze jej działał i na pewno nie pozwoli sobie nic wmówić.

- Znalazła mnie ta mała dziewczynka? - Urahara przytaknął. Ariel spojrzała się w sufit wzdychając. - Pewnie zapytałabym teraz, jak takie chucherko przyniosło mnie tutaj, gdybym nie widziała jak jednym ciosem powala potwora. Chciałabym za to wiedzieć co to było i czemu chciało mnie pożreć?

- A nie chcesz wiedzieć skąd wiem, jak się nazywasz Black san?

- Z moich dokumentów?

Urahara złożył wachlarz i spoważniał.

- Potwór, który cię napadł to Pusty. Powstaje z duszy człowieka po śmierci jeśli pozostanie w tym świecie za długo - Ari nie mogła się powstrzymać i roześmiała się pomimo, że kosztowało ją to niemało. - Black san przestanę mówić, jeśli moje słowa mają mieć taki efekt.

- Przepraszam Urahara san, ale zawsze inaczej wyobrażałam sobie poltergeista. Ale dlaczego ścigał akurat mnie?

- Posiadasz dość dziwne reiryoku, które je przyciąga…

- Zaraz moment - przerwała mu. - Po pierwsze co to reiyroku, a po drugie, jak to „JE"? Jest ich więcej?

-Reiryoku to siła duchowa pozwalająca, między innymi, widzieć świat duchów. I tak, jest ich więcej. Ostatnio ich liczba niemal się podwoiła - dziewczyna słysząc to przygryzła dolną wargę. Próbowała to jakoś ogarnąć, ale przychodziło jej to z trudem. Rozumiała co mówił Urahara, ale jeszcze się to do niej nie przebiło. Odetchnęła głośno, na szok przyjdzie czas później.

- Rozumiem…

Urahara westchnął przyglądając się nieprzytomnej dziewczynie. Czuł, że jest z nią coś nie tak w chwili, w której Ururu przyniosła ją do sklepu. Nie potrafił jednak pojąć co. Wydawała się być bardzo czuła na reiatsu, ale nigdy nie widział nikogo tak nadwrażliwego. Kiedy dotknął ją za pierwszym razem wiła się w konwulsjach pomimo połamanych kości. Najwyraźniej musiał też uważać co przy niej mówi. Nawet na pół przytomna wyjątkowo szybko kojarzyła.

* * *

- Pamiętam naszą poprzednią konwersację Urahara san, nie musisz się powtarzać. O dziękuję Tessei san - Ari ostrożnie ujęła herbatę. Szczerze powiedziawszy o mało nie dostała palpitacji gdy pierwszym co zobaczyła po przebudzeniu był, co najmniej niepokojąco wyglądający mężczyzna. Dziewczyna wzięła łyk herbaty. Czuła się już znacznie lepiej.

- To wspaniale Black san. Na pewno masz jeszcze wiele pytań.

- Tak, zatem… wy - wskazała na okupantów pokoju, w którym oprócz ich trójki znajdowała się jeszcze dwójka dzieci. - Zajmujecie się walką z Pustymi?

- O nie, nie - zaprzeczył gwałtownie. - To jest zwykły sklep Black san.

- W takim razie kto z nimi walczy? Ktoś musi, inaczej te stwory zżarłyby już dawno pół świata.

- Tym zajmują się Shinigami - Ari opluła się gorącą herbatą.

- Shinigami? Bogowie śmierci? Dalekowschodnia personifikacja europejskiego żniwiarza? - mężczyzna przytaknął jej z uśmiechem. - A pewnie ich przydupasy to wróżka zębuszka i piaskowy dziadek?

- Nie sądzisz, że Shinigami mają tyle samo sensu co Puści? W zasadzie to ich organizacja przypomina raczej wojsko. Generał, kapitanowie, dywizje i tak dalej - dziewczyna zrezygnowana potargała włosy. Przestała, gdy poczuła jak coś ociera się o jej nogi. Czarny kot bez ogródek wskoczył jej na kolana, zyskując sobie zdziwione spojrzenie Urahary. Ari bezmyślnie z przyzwyczajenia zaczęła go głaskać. - Widzę, że lubisz koty?

- Sama mam jednego, ale … powiedzmy, że Behemot ma bardzo adekwatne imię - blondyn parsknął słysząc to.

- Uwierz mi Black san ona wcale nie jest lepsza.

- Wracając do tematu, to czemu zaczęto mnie ścigać dopiero teraz? Nie licząc przeprowadzki z innego kontynentu w moim życiu nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego. Nie powiesz mi, że Puści to wyłącznie japońska atrakcja?

- Są na całym świecie, zapewniam cię.

- To mi ulżyło.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. A przeprowadzka do Karakury mogła wywołać taki efekt. Miasto leży w obszarze o wysokiej energii duchowej.

- I przeprowadzka mogła zadziałać jako katalizator? - mężczyzna przytaknął. - Przypuszczam, że jeśli wrócę do Europy to i tak będą mnie ścigać?

- Dokładnie Black san.

- W takim razie możesz skontaktować mnie z Shinigami? Sam mówiłeś, że jesteś tylko sklepikarzem, więc nie możesz mi pomóc. A ja jestem przywiązana do swego życia i wolałabym je zachować.

- Na razie nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jesteś jeszcze za słaba, aby gdziekolwiek pójść. Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. Porozmawiamy o tym gdy nabierzesz więcej sił - nie dał jej się wtrącić. - O patrzcie jak późno! Jinta, Ururu spać. Tessai san choć, pomożesz mi zamknąć wszystko.

Zanim Ariel się zorientowała została sama w pokoju.

* * *

Leżała już od dobrych kilku godzin gapiąc się w sufit. Usta zgryzła tak, że były poszarpane niczym powierzchnia księżyca. Urahara Kisuke, gospodarz, sklepikarz, ekspert od spraw pozaziemskich, kłamca. Jej życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Równie dobrze mogliby zaraz przez ścianę wpaść Mulder i Scully szukając Golluma! W tej chwili była gotowa uwierzyć we wszystko. Wstała. Musiała się przejść, chociaż trochę. Może to pomogłoby jej poukładać myśli.

Kisuke znalazł swego nowego gościa siedzącego na schodach przed sklepem.

- Nie powinnaś wychodzić Black san. Jeszcze się przeziębisz, a w twoim stanie to niewskazane. Proszę, wróć do środka.

- Urahara san możemy porozmawiać? - mężczyzna bez słowa usiadł koło niej. Musiała przyznać, że bez swego kapelusza wyglądał zupełnie inaczej.

- O czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

- Jesteś niebezpieczny Urahara? - Pytanie widocznie zbiło go z tropu.

- Nie wiem o czym…

- Mógłbyś przestać pieprzyć głupoty? Naprawdę chociaż przez chwilę myślałeś, że uwierzę, że jesteś zwykłym kupcem? Tu nic nie jest tym na co wygląda, a najmniej ty Kisuke!

- Obawiam się że chłodne powietrze i brak snu ci zaszkodziły Ariel - powiedział nieco ostrzej.

- Zaszkodziło mi to, że chcesz zrobić ze mnie kretynkę! Mam wyłożyć karty? Dobrze i tak nie wiem, co może ze mną zrobić ktoś taki jak ty.

- Wolałbym żebyś mnie nie obrażała. Pomogłem ci…

- Tak całkiem bezinteresownie? Może teraz nic nie chcesz, ale jestem pewna, że za jakiś czas mój dług wróci i ugryzie mnie w tyłek, zwłaszcza, że nic o tobie nie wiem. Wyglądasz jak pracoholik, albo pijak. Tym drugim na pewno nie jesteś, bo oni zazwyczaj nie udają specjalnie debili. A w sklepie, który spokojnie dałbyś radę poprowadzić sam bez trójki pomocników, raczej się nie zaharujesz, musisz pracować więc gdzie indziej. Mówisz, że nie walczysz z Pustymi, bo to robota tajemnej, ściśle hierarchicznej, odwiecznej organizacji potężnych istot. Tych dobrych, którzy najwyraźniej nie są do ciebie przychylnie nastawieni. Do kogo może być wrogo nastawione wojsko? Do zdrajców, dezerterów? Nic co przyszło mi do głowy nie stawia cię w dobrym świetle Kisuke.

- To nie takie proste Ariel - powiedział zmęczonym głosem. Nigdy wcześniej nie wydał się jej tak stary. - Świat to skomplikowane miejsce.

- Wiem o tym dlatego siedzę i rozmawiam z tobą. Inaczej uciekałabym gdzie mnie nogi poniosą.

- A wtedy zostałabyś zabita - Ariel spojrzała prosto w stalowe, zimne oczy.

- Nie powiesz mi nic więcej? - po chwili zerwała kontakt wzrokowy i wróciła do środka. - Dobranoc Urahara san i dziękuję za wszystko.

* * *

Dwie godziny później szła przez Karakurę do domu. Wiedziała, że to co robi jest niebezpieczne i w stu procentach irracjonalne, ale nie obchodziło ją to. Urahara nie zatrzymał jej. Nawet nie zastanawiała się czy wiedział, że odchodzi. Zostawiła na łóżku kartkę z krótkim „dziękuję" i wszystkie pieniądze jakie miała przy sobie.

Czuła się już lepiej, choć wciąż była słaba. Dreszcz przebiegał ją po kręgosłupie za każdym razem gdy wydawało jej się, że coś porusza się w ciemności. Cholera, czemu w tym mieście nigdy nie mogła złapać taksówki? Była wściekła, tak wściekła, że przestała myśleć gdzie idzie.

Wschodnie niebo pomału zaczynało się rozjaśniać, gdy straciła władzę w mięśniach. Nad nią rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, który już wcześniej słyszała. Na lekko różowiącym się niebie pojawiła się czarna dziura, z której wyłonił się Pusty. Ari mimowolnie odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że to nie pająk. Goryl z rykiem upadł tuż przed nią. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że powinna uciekać, ale nie mogła zmusić ciała do wykonywania poleceń.

W następnej chwili Pusty znikł.

- Myślisz, że co wyprawiasz klęcząc tak, głupku? No powiedz coś! Gdyby nie ja byłabyś martwa! - Ariel nie mogła uwierzyć. Zminiaturyzowana Erynia, którą przysięgła sobie wypatroszyć była jedną z **nich**.

- Spokojnie Hiyori. Odpuść jej, wyraźnie jest w szoku - powiedział męski głos zza blondynki. Nie był to jednak baryton Lova a cieńszy, wyraźnie znudzony głos z dziwnym akcentem. Jego właścicielem okazał się chłopak, niewiele wyższy od Ariel.

- To ta kretynka ze sklepu. Hej słyszysz mnie? - podeszła do niej i szturchnęła rękojeścią w czoło. Nie spodziewała się reakcji dziewczyny, która złapała ją kołnierz.

- To ty! To twoja wina! Wszystko pogorszyło się po tym jak cię spotkałam, ty pieprzona Shinigami! - to zdenerwowało Hiyori. Mogła znieść wszystkie przezwiska, ale nie to. W jej oczach zapłonął ogień. Wyciągnęła katanę.

- Nikt nie będzie nazywał mnie Shinigami!

- Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś. Po tym jak mnie zaatakowałaś, nie mogę się nigdzie ruszyć bez Pustego dyszącego mi na kark. Urahara powiedział, że potrzebny był jakiś bodziec, który to wywołał. To byłaś ty! - chłopak próbował odczepić ręce Ariel od bluzki towarzyszki.

- Nie trzeba się od razu tak denerwować ślicznotko. Przed chwilą uratowaliśmy ci życie.

- Jak to my? To ja ją uratowałam Shinji idioto! - zostawiła w spokoju stojącą przed nią dziewczynę i kopnęła blondyna w twarz.

- Nie jesteście Pustymi, ludźmi, ani Shinigami. Kim więc jesteście? Z resztą nie chcę wiedzieć. Po prostu spieprzajcie mi z oczu.

- Hej to nie było miłe - zawołał z wyrzutem poobijany blondyn, starając się powstrzymać Hiyori przed rzuceniem się na kobietę.

- Bo nie miało być miłe! Od kilku tygodni czuję się jak gówno, zostałam okradziona, pobita przez agresywną karlicę i prawie zjedzona przez zmutowanego pająka. Potem cały mój światopogląd runął w gruzach, w dodatku jestem obolała, głodna i zmęczona, a najgorsze jest to, że od ponad tygodnia nie piłam kawy! Mam prawo przeżywać załamanie nerwowe!

Shinji podszedł do dziewczyny jak do zranionego zwierzęcia, próbując jej nie spłoszyć.

- No już, nie przejmuj się. Zabierzemy cię z powrotem do Urahary. Tam dojdziesz do siebie. Tylko nie próbuj mi tu płakać! - błagał, ale na próżno. Widząc rozklejoną dziewczynę nawet Hiyori przestała się rzucać.

- Zostawcie mnie wszyscy w spokoju - chlipała. - Nie mam zamiaru wracać do tego przeklętego kłamcy. Chcę by wszyscy zostawili mnie w spokoju.

- Shinji zostaw ją - blondynka pociągnęła za tył koszuli przyjaciela. Shinji nigdy nie wiedział co ma robić przy płaczących kobietach. Przeważnie je zawstydzał, albo rozśmieszał, albo obie rzeczy na raz. Posłuchał się zatem Hiyori. Dobrze wiedział, że nie zdoła pomóc dziewczynie, póki nie wyjdzie z szoku. Poobserwuje ją aż się nie otrząśnie i nie wróci gdzieś gdzie będzie bezpieczna. Gdy tylko znikli za rogiem Shinji wyczuł zmianę w powietrzu i ledwo zdążył schować się z Hiyori w cieniu uliczki zanim nie pojawili się Shinigami. Całe dwie grupy tajnej policji z kapitan Soi Fon na czele stały, wokół klęczącej dziewczyny, z zanpakuto gotowymi do ataku. Mężczyzna zauważył, że nieznajoma była w dużo gorszym stanie niż jeszcze przed chwilą. Przestała płakać, ale ledwo oddychała, a z nosa ciekła jej krew.

- Nie stawiaj oporu. To bezcelowe - ostrzegł najbliżej niej stojący Shinigami.

- Przeszukajcie teren. Gdzieś niedaleko powinien być zdrajca Urahara, zajdźcie go! - zakomenderowała niska, młoda kobieta w białym haori. Ariel podniosła głowę w stronę gdzie chowała się dwójka, która ją przed chwilą uratowała. Wiedziała, że nie zdążyli uciec, a ludzie, którzy ją pojmali nie mieli zamiaru jej wypuścić.

- Czego chcecie od Kisuke kun? - musiała powstrzymać uśmiech widząc minę niskiej kobiety. Wcześniej zauważyła jak zaciska pięści wspominając Uraharę. - On nic złego nie zrobił! Uratował mnie przed tygodniem od potwora i kilka razy zaprosił na kawę. To przecież nic złego! Uratował mi życie!

Kobieta mająca stanowczo dość jej zawodzenia mocno złapała ją za szczękę, zmuszając do klęczenia. Nie spodziewała się niekontrolowanych spazmów i mrożącego krew w żyłach krzyku. Dziewczyna upadła z powrotem na ziemię wijąc się w konwulsjach. Co nasiliło się jedynie, gdy jeden z żołnierzy chciał sprawdzić jej stan.

- Taichou, ona prawie nie ma pulsu!

- Wykonaliśmy zadanie. Zabieramy obiekt do Społeczności Dusz.

- A co z Ura…?

- Nie mamy na to czasu - powiedziała, choć słychać było w jej głosie zawód. - Otworzyć bramę. Wracamy.


	6. Szklana klatka

Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć kobiet. Stroiły się, malowały, czesały, byle tylko dobrze wyglądać. Chciały dobrze wyglądać, zatem chciały być podziwiane. Czemu więc, kiedy doceniał ich wysiłki, zostawał za to zbesztany? Weźmy choćby Nanao chan. Ich znajomość przypominała grę, której zasady oboje dobrze znali. Każde wiedziało, czego może spodziewać się po drugim. On robił aluzje, ona przywoływała go do porządku. Jedynym problemem było to, że z czasem inne kobiety także zaczęły grać w ich grę. A teraz żadna nie brała go na poważnie. Spojrzał z pod ronda kapelusza na idącego koło niego przyjaciela.

Jushiro tak jak on, był kapitanem. Tak jak on, miał na karku wiele stuleci. Tak jak on, był ogólnie szanowany. Jedyną różnicą było to, że gdy Ukitake uśmiechał się, wszystkie widzące to kobiety rzucały mu się do stóp. Ale niektóre z pewnością wolały mężczyzn, którzy wiedzieli czego chcą i nie bali się tego wziąć, niż takich jak… Jushiro.

- Co się tam dzieje? - W pierwszej chwili Shunsui nie wiedział o co chodziło, jednemu z obiektów jego rozmyślań. Do momentu, w którym nie spojrzał na tłum zebrany wokół senkaimon, bramy wiodącej do świata żywych. Plątała się tam chyba połowa dwunastego oddziału, łącznie z jego kapitanem i porucznikiem.

- Nie wiem, ale zaraz się dowiemy. - Dodał widząc znajomego oficera z oddziału badawczego. - Hej, Akon!

Słysząc swe imię młody shinigami w fartuchu laboratoryjnym, uniósł wzrok znad listy raportów.

- A, to wy. - Kiwnął im na przywitanie i wrócił do swych poprzednich raportów.

- Macie tu dziś niezły ruch. Coś ciekawego? - Zapytał Shunsui, próbując zajrzeć przez ramię młodego shinigami.

- Taichou czeka na dostarczenie nowego okazu. Od razu mówię, że nic więcej nie wiem, a nawet gdybym wiedział, nie mógłbym powiedzieć. Najwyższy priorytet od generała. Tylko kapitan wie na co czekamy. Nie był tak podekscytowany od badań nad Quincy.

Dwóch starszych shinigami popatrzyło się na siebie, porozumiewając się bez słów. Cokolwiek wzbudziło takie zainteresowanie w Kurotsuchim nie mogło być niczym dobrym. Zwłaszcza jeśli generał Yamamoto nie poinformował nikogo innego niż szalonego naukowca.

- Tak, to raczej dość niezwykłe… - Dodał Ukitake drapiąc się po podbródku. - Mówiłeś, że kto sprowadza ten „okaz"?

- Nie mówiłem. - Akon westchnął, widząc, że kapitanowie nie dadzą mu spokoju, póki nie zaspokoją swojej ciekawości. - Kapitan Sui-Feng udała się z dwiema grupami sił specjalnych na ziemię, ma niedługo sprowadzić obiekt.

- Staruszek Yama wysłał dwie grupy z kapitanem na czele? - Kyoraku nie mógł uwierzyć. Co mogło być tak niebezpieczne, by wymagało, aż tak drastycznych środków? Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie senkaimon otworzył się. Wbiegła przez niego grupa shinigamich z niską kobietą na czele. Mężczyźni w środku pochodu wyraźnie coś nieśli. Naukowcy rzucili się do przodu, natychmiastowo wypełniając rozkazy swego kapitana. Przyjaciele pomału przesuwali się ku epicentrum zamieszania. Jushiro nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, kiedy zobaczył leżącą na noszach młodą kobietę, pokrytą najwyraźniej własną krwią i wymiocinami.

- Miałaś sprowadzić ją żywą! Czy nawet tego twoi ludzie nie potrafią wykonać? - Kurotsuchi nie był zadowolony ze stanu nowego obiektu badawczego.

- Gdy ją znaleźliśmy była w dużo lepszej kondycji. Dostała ataku w chwili, w której zbliżyliśmy się do niej. Objawy nasilały się, kiedy była dotykana. - Dowódca dwunastego oddziału zamyślił się, słysząc raport Sui-Feng, po czym uśmiechnął tak szeroko, że wszyscy widzący to, zadrżeli zaniepokojeni, nawet trzech obecnych kapitanów.

- Jest jeszcze lepiej, niż przypuszczałem. Nemu, natychmiast przetransportuj okaz do laboratorium i nie dopuszczaj do niego nikogo. Dopilnuj, aby nie umarł dopóki nie przyjdę. Bardziej przyda mi się żywy, sekcję wykonamy później.

* * *

Ariel nie wiedziała, jak długo była świadoma, odkąd odzyskała przytomność. Wszystko co pamiętała to zimno, czarny tunel i ból. Potem pojawiło się więcej bólu, biel i zmieniające się twarze. Wiele z nich przypominało dziwne potwory z zdeformowanymi głowami. Robili jej coś. Różne dziwne rzeczy. Więc tak wyglądało porwanie przez kosmitów, tyle tylko, że ją porwali bogowie śmierci. Śmiałaby się, gdyby nie była całkowicie sparaliżowana. Nawet jej gałki oczne i powieki pozostawały bez życia. Wszystkim co widziała był biały sufit, który zdawał się świecić.

Usłyszała szum powietrza, jakby zasysanego do próżni. Ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia i przesuwał się w jej kierunku. Biała ręka pojawiła się tuż nad nią i dotknęła oka, rozchylając dwoma palcami powieki. Nigdy nie chciała nikogo skopać tak, jak w tej chwili właściciela ręki. Zawsze miała wrażliwe oczy, nawet zapuszczanie kropli od wysuszania rogówki było dla niej katorgą, a ten gość najzwyczajniej w świecie szturchał jej oko swym przeklętym paluchem. W złości nie zauważyła, że widziała teraz właściciela owego palca. Stał nad nią arlekin z uśmiechem kota Cheshire.

- Oczywiście, tak jak przypuszczałem. Po usunięciu supresji reiryoku nastąpiła zmiana. - Ari chciała wyrwać mu te wielkie, białe, szczerzące się zębiska. Jaka zmiana? Jeśli zmienił ją na podobne innych widzianych wcześniej potworów, to… Kogo chciała oszukać? Miała ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż dbanie o wygląd. Najpierw powinna zorientować się jak ma przeżyć, potem, ewentualnie uciec, na wszystko inne przyjdzie czas dużo później.

- Po zwężeniu źrenic wnioskuję, że odzyskałaś świadomość, wyśmienicie. Musisz wiedzieć, że masz szczęście. Jestem niezwykle delikatny w stosunku do żeńskich okazów badawczych. Spójrz, masz nawet ubranie. Muszę również przyznać, że jesteś bardzo interesująca. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Twoja wrażliwość na reiryoku jest niezwykła i … widzę, że znów tracisz przytomność, to dobrze. Anestezja zaczyna działać. - dziewczyna coraz słabiej go słyszała. Nie wiedziała, czy ma czuć ulgę, czy strach. Niedługo później, przed zapadnięciem w nieświadomość, nie była pewna, czy przeraźliwy klaun nie był wytworem jej wyobraźni.

* * *

Następnym razem, gdy odzyskała przytomność, pierwszym co zauważyła, była umiejętność mrugania. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że zatęskni, za tak błahą i niezauważalną rzeczą. Gałki oczne także wykonywały jej polecenia. Oprócz białego sufitu Ari udało się zobaczyć równie białą podłogę i szklane ściany, oraz mężczyznę w fartuchu laboratoryjnym. Musiała mrugnąć kilka razy by się upewnić, czy naprawdę widzi na jego czole rogi. Shinigami w końcu spojrzał sponad przeglądanej ryzy papieru w jej stronę.

- Obudziłaś się. Spróbuj coś powiedzieć. - Polecił, stając nad jej łóżkiem.

- Wiesz? - Wycharczała, zdziwiona, że dała radę cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Powinnam ci dołożyć.

- Więc czemu tego nie zrobisz? - Zapytał, unosząc brew.

- Ponieważ nie chcę być przywiązana do łóżka. - Zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna udawać idiotki, ale zważywszy na wystrój, nawet jej nie uda się pociągnąć takiej farsy dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę , a z pewnością będą ją nieustannie obserwować. To nie podlegało dyskusji. Mogła, zatem być sobą. - Gratuluję, za jednym zamachem zbadałeś nie tylko moje odruchy lokomocyjne i zdolność mowy, ale także poznałeś, że jestem inteligentną formą życia. Brawo.

Akon nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Takiej reakcji na pewno się nie spodziewał. Przez ostatnie stulecia doświadczył strachu, płaczu, złości, zdezorientowania. Ale nigdy nie inteligentnej riposty. Wedle raportu dziewczyna podczas zatrzymania zachowywała się całkiem inaczej. Albo cierpiała na rozdwojenie jaźni, albo oszukała bandę shinigamich, w tym kapitan drugiej dywizji. Spojrzał w kalkulujące oczy. Zdecydowanie to drugie.

- Pewnie nie powiesz mi, dlaczego tu jestem i co się ze mną stanie, nawet jeśli grzecznie cię zapytam? - Akon tylko uśmiechnął się do niej. - Tak myślałam.

* * *

Ariel popadła w rutynę szczura laboratoryjnego. Dni wyznaczały jej dawki leków i przeprowadzane eksperymenty. Przez większość czasu była nieprzytomna, lub pozbawiona świadomości. Bywały niestety chwile, gdy ból stawał się nie do zniesienia. Starała się jednak nie krzyczeć, gdy zauważyła, jaką przyjemność sprawia to nadzorującemu tortury klaunowi. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, imię to do końca życia będzie dla niej synonimem bólu. Nigdy nikogo nie nienawidziła, ludzie nie byli tego warci, ale ten klaun stanowczo sobie na to zasłużył. Nie chodziło jednak o wymyślne i okrutne badania, lecz o konwersację, którą złamał jej nadzieję. Miała ona miejsce dwa dni, wedle jej miary czasu, po poznaniu naukowca z rogami.

- Co wy tak w ogóle mi robicie? - Zapytała kuląc się w szklanym kącie i próbując powstrzymać trzewia przed wypełznięciem na wierzch.

- Nie mam zamiaru tracić czasu tłumacząc ci rzeczy, których i tak nie zrozumiesz. - Powiedział lakonicznie, patrząc się na nią z pogardą. - Ta wiedza i tak na nic ci się nie przyda.

- Czyli po prostu nie potrafisz mi tego wytłumaczyć? - Ariel w następnej chwili wisiała trzymana za gardło wysoko w powietrzu. Już dawno zauważyła, że Kurotsuchi był wyjątkowo drażliwy odnośnie swych umiejętności. Wiedziała także, że nie zabije jej. Choćby bardzo chciał, nie mógł zmusić się do zaprzepaszczenia okazji do badań. Mlasnął i puścił ją nie dbając, czy poobija się o twardą podłogę.

- Ścierwo. - Wymruczał. - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, testujemy eksperymentalną formę oddestylowania inhibitora, zakłócającego do tej pory twoje reiryoku. Tym samym obserwujemy degradację łańcucha przeznaczenia, jednocześnie eskalując jego transpozycję do powstania saketsu.

- Jednym słowem robicie mi eksperymentalny duchowy detoks? Nie przyszło wam do głowy, że mogę umrzeć? - Wysyczała. Słysząc jej wnioski uniósł w zdumieniu brew.

- Duchowy detoks? Sądzę, że i tak, można to ująć. Wyjaśnię ci jednak kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze, to ja robię to wszystko, oni są jedynie formą zaoszczędzenia czasu. Po drugie, to taka myśl nawet przez chwilę nie przeszłą mi przez głowę. W końcu jesteś stworzona do eksperymentów. Nie jesteś niczym więcej, jak jednym z nich. - Zwiększył napór reiatsu, przygważdżając ją niemal do podłogi, by powstrzymać ją, przed zadawaniem pytań. - Po trzecie, nie mogę zabić czegoś, co nigdy właściwie nie żyło jako człowiek. Jak wspomniałem, jesteś wynikiem eksperymentu. Hodowli przeprowadzonej przez byłego kapitana Seireitei, badającego krzyżówki shinigamich z ludźmi. Ty nie jesteś ani jednym, ani drugim. Zwykłą nieudaną hybrydą, której autodestrukcja zaczęła się jeszcze przed przybyciem tutaj. Znikanie łańcucha przeznaczenia właśnie do tego prowadzi.

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co ma o tym sądzić. Najpierw wmawiała sobie, że to kłamstwo. Wiedziała jednak, że Kurotsuchi nie miał powodu by kłamać. To zabawne, ale wcześniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że przez cały czas miała nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim, w końcu wypuszczą ją. Była tylko człowiekiem, a oni powinni być tymi dobrymi. Zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że żadne z jej założeń nie było prawdziwe. Shinigami byli niczym ludzie, ich natury nie dało się określić jako dobrej, czy złej. Ona zaś była dla nich jedynie przedmiotem.

Od tego dnia Ari zamiast dotychczasowego zobojętnienia zaczęła próbować się zaadoptować. Ciężko jednak było to zrobić. Nie wiedziała jak do tego doszło. Jak znalazła się w szklanej, zimnej klatce. Tak teraz wyglądało jej życie. Dwudziesto cztero godzinny Big Brother, w którym monitorowano jej wszystkie funkcje fizjologiczne. W świecie ze szkła nie było miejsca na wstyd, bo nikogo to nie obchodziło. Dla nich Ariel była następnym eksperymentem, niczym więcej. Starała się nie załamać. Nie myśleć o tym, że kiedyś ona także traktowała ludzi jedynie jako zagadki do rozwiązania. Jak dawno to było? Nie mógł minąć nawet miesiąc, ale dla niej minęły lata.

Miała zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie. Na rozważanie słów szalonego klauna. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że doszła do logicznych wniosków, w które za nic nie chciała uwierzyć. Specjalny okaz, tak zawsze ją nazywała. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracała na to uwagi. To nie Urahara, ani Hiyori byli winni jej sytuacji, lecz jej prababka. Wszystko zaczęło się po jej śmierci. Całe jej życie… całe kłamstwo, rozpadło się po jej pogrzebie.

Na martwienie się o rodzinę, która na pewno uważała ją za zmarłą, także miała stanowczo za dużo czasu. Jej matka z pewnością załamała się, a brat obwiniał, że wysłał ją za ocean. Jedyną osobą, o którą była spokojna był Behemot. Ten kocur przeżyłby nawet wybuch bomby atomowej, tylko po to, by uprzykrzać później życie karaluchom. Cieszyła się tym samym, że wyjechała. Nie chciałaby ściągać niebezpieczeństwa na pozostałych. Miała nadzieję, że ani Tomas, ani jej matka nie odczuwali podobnych konsekwencji ich rodzinnej historii. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na załamanie, nie kiedy patrzyli. Miała tylko nadzieję, że kamery nie zauważyły kilku słonych kropel, spływających, co noc po jej policzku tuż przed zaśnięciem.

* * *

Oprócz Kurotsuchiego i Akona doglądało jej jeszcze trzech shinigami. Brunetka imieniem Nemu. Rin, którego na początku wzięła za kobietę i Hiyosu, zielone okrągłe coś, z wyłupiastymi oczami. Shinigamiego skradającego się przez drzwi do sali komputerowej otaczającej jej więzienie, jednak nie widziała. Nie miał na sobie nawet kitla. Gdy zbliżył się, rozpoznała białe haori, takie jak nosił Kurotsuchi. Czemu kapitan miałby się do niej zakradać? Może był marą senną, tak jak staruszek, którego widziała kilka nocy wcześniej?

Mężczyzna stanął tuż przed szklaną taflą szeroko się do niej uśmiechając, nie sposób było jednak nie zauważyć, jak bacznie się jej przyglądał. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale Ariel jedynie pokręciła głową i wskazała stojącą nieopodal konsolę. Białowłosy shinigami przyjrzał jej się zafrasowany. Widać było, że nie zna się na elektronice. Niespodziewanie odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi. Coś musiało się za nimi dziać. Chwycił leżący nieopodal pergamin, szybko napisał dla niej wiadomość i znikł. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy dobrze udało jej się odczytać litery. Nie chciała robić sobie nadziei, ale te kilka słów nie dawało jej spokoju. „Nie martw się. Pomożemy ci". Oparła czoło o chłodną taflę. Teraz na pewno nie będzie mogła zasnąć.

Następnego dnia obudził ją Akon, który niezgrabnie próbował pomóc jej podnieść się z podłogi. Klęcząc nad nią schylił się, szepcąc jej do ucha.

- Nie wiem co się dzieje. Rozkazy z góry. - Nie mogła go o nic zapytać, bo nim się spostrzegła dwóch obcych shinigami postawiło ją na nogi.

Akon patrzył się bezradnie, jak wysłannicy pierwszej dywizji wyprowadzają dziewczynę. Powinien myśleć o niej wyłącznie, jak o przedmiocie badań, ale zdążył się do niej przywiązać. Miał nadzieję, że znów ją zobaczy, ale poza dwunastą dywizją. Nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu, ale obiekt katalogowy dwieście pięćdziesiąt siedem F, zaczął bardziej interesować go, jako osoba, niż projekt badawczy.

* * *

Ariel nigdy nie lubiła wesołych miasteczek. Zwłaszcza Roller Costerów, a teraz czuła się jakby właśnie z jednego wysiadła. Nie wiedziała, jak poruszają się shinigami, ale jej się to nie podobało, zwłaszcza z czarnym workiem na głowie. Kiedy bujanie ustało, a niosący ją osobnik zechciał postawić ją na ziemię i zdjąć worek, nie mogła się powstrzymać. Zwymiotowała wprost na stojącą przed nią osobę. Starszy shinigami, noszący coś na podobę kapitańskiego haori, skrzywił się, co uwypuklały jeszcze jego wąskie wąsy. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, tylko obtarł jej twarz chusteczką.

- Przepraszam i dziękuję. - Wyjąkała. Shinigami zarzucił jej na plecy białe kimono i nakazał za sobą podążać, znikając za wysokimi drzwiami. Nie miała co do tego wyboru, gdyż dwóch nowych mężczyzn postanowiło ją eskortować.

W pierwszej chwili po wejściu do pomieszczenia oślepiło ją światło. Od jak dawna nie widziała promieni słońca?

Chrząknięcie sprowadziło ją na ziemię. Była w dużym eleganckim pokoju, w którym stała masa dostojnie wyglądających shinigami. Jej uwagę przykuł wsparty na lasce starzec w kapitańskim haori, stojący pośrodku sali. Było w nim coś dziwnego, zupełnie jakby spoglądało się w krater uśpionego wulkanu, nie wiedząc czy nie wybuchnie ci w twarz. Kurotsuchi także tam był, spoglądając na nią spode łba, niczym dziecko, któremu zabraną ulubioną zabawkę. Nawet bała się mieć nadzieję, gdy w następnej sekundzie studiowała twarze pozostałych zebranych, szukając kapitana, który wcześniej obiecał jej pomóc. Osoba, którą zobaczyła stojącą koło długobrodego starca, nie była tą, której szukała. Stał tam bowiem mężczyzna, który ponoć był tylko senną marą.

W komnacie rozległo się głośne stukanie, na które wszyscy zamilkli.


	7. Precedens

Ariel nigdy nie lubiła zwracać na siebie uwagi. Nie było to zdrowe dla dziecka z nadwagą, otoczonego innymi, rządnymi krwi dziećmi. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że tak już jej zostało. Przełknęła ślinę. Oczy wszystkich shinigami w sali zwrócone były w stronę starca, najwyraźniej przewodniczącemu zebraniu, który spod przymkniętych powiek bacznie się jej przyglądał. Od ostatniego uderzenia laski o podłogę minęło raptem kilka sekund, ale dla dziewczyny minęły lata. Nie przypuszczała, że czas może być aż tak względnym pojęciem. Na razie była w szoku, nie musiała, więc niczego udawać. Jednak, gdy tylko ujawnią swe zamiary wobec niej, będzie musiała zrobić wszystko, byle wyjść żywym z tego pokoju. O ile to możliwe w przeciwnym kierunku, niż nadąsany pod ścianą klaun.

Całe zebranie wydało jej się dziwne, może dlatego, że większość jego uczestników była do siebie bardzo podobna. Nie chodziło jej tylko o pochodzenie z tej samej klasy społecznej. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Kurotsuchiegi i stojących na straży shinigami, byli arystokratami. Dziwne było to, że większość miała ciemną skórę i oczy w podobnym odcieniu złota i miedzi. Czy to możliwe by…?

- Zebraliśmy się tu wszyscy, aby podjąć decyzje w sprawie obecnej tu kobiety - starzec odezwał się pewnym głosem. - Pojmanej trzy tygodnie temu w Karakurze w Japoni, a będącej od tego czasu pod opieką Kurotsuchiego taichou. Mamy, także zdecydować, czy owa kobieta, spokrewniona jest z byłą kapitan trzeciego oddziału Shihoin Izanami. Kurotsuchi taichou, jeśli możesz…

- To nie będzie konieczne generale Yamamoto - wtrącił mężczyzna, którego miała za senną marę. - Wszyscy zapoznaliśmy się z raportem Sui-Feng san i wstępnymi notatkami kapitana Kurotsuchiego. Chcemy wiedzieć, czy jej stan się ustabilizował i czy można na sto procent stwierdzić, że jest spokrewniona z Izanami sama.

Kiedy mężczyzna zamilkł, Ari przygryzła wargę. Babka Izabela naprawdę miała na imię Izanami i była arystokratką? Więc w grę wchodziła polityka, a ona najwyraźniej była im do czegoś potrzebna. Jeśli dobrze rozegra tą partię, nie tylko pozostanie przy życiu, ale uwolni się od tego szaleńca. Mężczyzna powiedział, że czytali raport kapitan, która pojmała ją w Karakurze, czyli mieli ją za idiotkę, którą wciąż powinna udawać. Nieśmiałych głupców łatwo jest kontrolować i na ogół są nieszkodliwi. To, że była kobietą tylko uwiarygodniało jej przedstawienie. Spuściła oczy na podłogę i zaczęła gnieść rękaw kimona. Będzie musiała podziękować shinigami z wąsami, od którego je dostała. Stanie na środku pokoju, wypełnionego mężczyznami, w skąpej szpitalnej koszuli, jakoś do niej nie przemawiało.

- Obiekt nie wykazuje już nadwrażliwości na reiatsu - tłumaczył Kurotsuchi, przyglądając się jej zachowaniu z zaciekawieniem. - Po usunięciu pieczęci ochronnych jej reiryoku przestało być represjonowane, co umożliwiło normalne funkcjonowanie pomimo wyczuleniu na energię innych.

- Kurotsuchi taichou, mam pytanie - przerwał mu, stojący do tej pory cicho mężczyzna nieprzypominający z wyglądu pozostałych.

- Tak Kuchiki sama?

- To, co chce zrobić dom Shihoin jest oczywiste. Chcą zaburzyć równowagę, której wypracowanie zajęło sto lat…

- Równowagę, w której Kuchiki nie mają sobie równych - uciął grubszy, łysiejący mężczyzna stojący koło jej mary sennej.

- Chcecie wpuścić pod swój dach przybłędę.

- I to mówi przedstawiciel rodziny, której przywódca poślubił pasożyta z Rukongai, a potem uznał kolejnego za siostrę, przez sentymentalną obietnicę? Ariel sama ma w swych żyłach naszą krew.

- Doprawdy? - Kuchiki z powrotem zwrócił się do kapitana dwunastego oddziału. - Czy wszystkie testy to wykazały, Kurotsuchi? Wszystko odbyło się poprawnie? O ile sobie przypominam, to wedle raportu dziewczyna miała wcześniej brązowe oczy, a nie złote? Dziwny zbieg okoliczności?

Kurotsuchi nienawidził arystokracji. Zwłaszcza takiej, która śmiała insynuować mu fałszowanie badań. Wcześniej miał zamiar walczyć na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, by zatrzymać obiekt w laboratorium. Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym miał większe wątpliwości. Wykonał już niemal wszystkie pomiary, a danych do analizy wystarczy mu na kilka ładnych miesięcy. Wiedział, że dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, jaka jest stawka i zaczęła już grać. Przerażony kurczak chcący dostać się do kurnika. Wystarczyło by ich ostrzegł, że pod ładnymi piórkami skrywa się lis, próbujący ich przechytrzyć. Zapewne się jej to uda, jeśli tylko dostanie szansę. Była od nich inteligentniejsza, choć to akurat nie był wielki wyczyn. Głupcy stawiający się ponad nim, tylko dlatego, że mieli odpowiednią matkę. Większość nie potrafiła bez pomocy trafić palcem do nosa. Czy wypuszczenie tak interesującego okazu, było warte patrzenia jak się wiją?

- Izanami nie chciała być odnaleziona. Ukrywała się i swe eksperymenty ponad sto lat przed Społecznością Dusz. Tego można było się spodziewać po mentorce Urahary. Po usunięciu pieczęci, kolor tęczówki powrócił do swego naturalnego stanu, jaki wszyscy widzą. A jeśli, Kuchiki sama, nie jesteś przekonany, co do rzetelności badań przeprowadzanych przez moją jednostkę, to chętnie pokarze ci wszystko osobiście, lordzie - tylko szaleniec nie wyczułby groźby w słowach Mayuriego.

- Czyli zapewniasz, że w jej żyłach płynie krew Shihoin?

- Tak, ile razy mam powtarzać?

- Kurotsuchi taichou! - jedno warknięcie i nieco reiatsu Yamamoto wystarczyło, by wszystkich uciszyć.

Ariel nie musiała udawać zdenerwowania, kiedy wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niej. Poczuła jak robi się jej gorąco, a w głowie zaczyna kręcić. Do energii Kurotsuchiego przyzwyczaiła się, ale moc, którą teraz czuła była na zupełnie innym poziomie. Wiedziała, co się zaraz stanie. Przez ostanie trzy tygodnie tyle razy straciła przytomność, że wystarczyłoby jej do końca życia. Starała się zachować spokój, ale stres oraz nadmiar reiatsu i tak dały o sobie znać. Przed zemdleniem udało jej się tylko przekręcić tak, by nie upaść na twarz.

* * *

Kiedy się obudziła, dojście do ładu z własnymi wspomnieniami zajęło jej trochę czasu. Przyczyną dezorientacji było słońce spływające jej na twarz i miękkie łóżko, na którym leżała. Uświadomiwszy sobie, co to może znaczyć poderwała się stanowczo za szybko, wywołując kolejną falę mdłości. Jeśli czuła się tak niedobrze, to przynajmniej wykluczało to sen. Ale na sen na pewno to wyglądało. Zamiast na zimnej podłodze leżała na wielkim futonie z dziesiątkami poduszek i kaszmirowym kocem. To wszystko nie było zaś w szklanym sześcianie, tylko w przestrzennym, eleganckim pokoju, niczym w tokijskim Capitol hotel. Szorstką szpitalną koszulę, zastąpiła jedwabna piżama.

Dziewczyna popadłaby w euforię, gdyby nie nękała jej pewna myśl. Wszystko miało swoją cenę, a ona nie była pewna, czy potrafiła ją zapłacić. Upadła z powrotem w pielesze z głośnym westchnięciem. Jej sytuacja nie wyglądała idealnie, ale na pewno była lepsza od poprzedniej. Będzie zmuszona jakoś sobie poradzić, bowiem stało się jasne, że nie może wrócić do domu. Dla garstki osób, które zauważały jej istnienie, od niemal miesiąca była trupem. Pozostawało jej tylko przyzwyczaić się do nowego życia i przestać rozpamiętywać stare.

Jeszcze raz spróbowała wstać, tym razem powoli. Obeszła dokładnie cały pokój, szukając czegoś podejrzanego. Powąchała nawet wszystkie flakoniki stojące na etażerce. Jedynym niepokojącym znaleziskiem, czy raczej obserwacją, była ilość kwiatowych ornamentów, zarówno na wyposażeniu wnętrza jak i w garderobie, którą znalazła za przesuwanymi panelami. Chciała się ubrać, ale po obejrzeniu najprostszego kimona zdecydowała dać sobie z tym spokój, bez instrukcji obsługi nie była w stanie powiedzieć od czego zacząć. Poprawiła jedynie włosy przed lusterkiem. Ktoś najwyraźniej umył je, gdy spała. Co dziwne, czuła się bardziej nieswojo myśląc o tym, niż gdy myślała o przeprowadzanych na niej wcześniej badaniach. Poczochrała grzywkę próbując zasłonić oczy, których nowy kolor niepokoił ją. Wsadziła słoiczek węgla do malowania oczu, do kieszeni i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Idąc poprzez labirynt identycznych korytarzy, cieszyła się, że udało jej się znaleźć coś, czym mogła zaznaczać drogę. Jedno z pozoru niewinne dotknięcie palca, a na ściance shoji zostawał mały, czarny odcisk. Przynajmniej od piętnastu minut błąkała się nie spotykając nikogo żywego. Chociaż „żywy" nie było może najlepszym słowem na określenie kogoś w domenie shinigami. Cały dom był dziwnie pusty i bezosobowy, zupełnie jakby nikt nie mieszkał w nim od wielu lat. Nic w nim nie zdradzało także charakteru jego mieszkańców. Ariel zatrzymała się i oparła czołem o ścianę. Obawiała się, że musi uznać rekonesans za niewypał. Nie dowiedziała się niczego, nie licząc tego, że będą potrzebne jej rolki, jeśli chce swobodnie się tutaj poruszać.

Odsunięcie się panelu shoji, o który akurat się opierała, spowodowało nieunikniony upadek. Spoglądała na nią zastygła w przerażeniu, młoda kobieta w prostym granatowym kimonie.

- Hej - zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, dziewczyna przebudziła się z transu i uciekła. - Hej, wracaj!

Ariel pobiegła za nią ile sił w nogach, próbując nie stracić jej z oczu. Grzeczne prośby, aby się zatrzymała nie dały rezultatu. Ari miała ochotę wpleść w krzyki kilka mocniejszych wyrazów, ale miała wrażenie, że kłóciłoby się to z wizerunkiem zahukanej, nieśmiałej i przygłupiej kobietki, który chciała uzyskać. Goniąc za służką tęskniła za laboratorium. Tam przynajmniej mogła ich wyzywać ile się jej tylko podobało. Biegając po korytarzach pomału zaczynała się orientować w planie, w jakim zostały rozplanowane pokoje. Postanowiła spróbować przeciąć dziewczynie drogę i skręciła we wcześniejsze drzwi, niż ona. Skrót opłacił się. Udało jej się zauważyć jak dziewczyna chowa się do szafy.

- Ariel sama?

Nagły krzyk całkowicie ją zaskoczył. Podskoczyła i niechcący strąciła stojący z boku wazon.

- Ariel sama, nic ci się nie stało? Co tu robisz? Nie powinnaś wychodzić z pokoju w twoim stanie - dziewczyna przyjrzała się stojącym w wejściu mężczyznom. Byli to ci sami, którzy wiedli prym na wcześniejszym spotkaniu. Ten, którego widziała po raz pierwszy u Kurotsuchiego zdjął swój płaszcz i zarzucił go na jej plecy. Ari doszła do siebie i natychmiast skłoniła się im, pokornie spuszczając wzrok.

- Dziękuję milordzie i bardzo przepraszam. Nie chciałam niczego zepsuć, naprawdę. Obudziłam się całkiem sama i chciałam tylko sprawdzić gdzie jestem, ale zaraz po wyjściu z pokoju zgubiłam się, przepraszam.

- Ariel sama, nie musisz przepraszać. Zaskoczyłaś nas, to wszystko - powiedział drugi. Jeśli Ari zastanawiała się kiedyś jak wyglądaliby japońscy Flip i Flap, to właśnie miała odpowiedź. - Nazywam się Masato, a to jest Takumi sama. Jesteśmy przywódcami dwóch sąsiednich gałęzi rodziny Shihoin, jednego z czterech wielkich klanów.

Dziewczyna ukłoniła się jeszcze niżej. Im prędzej dowie się o co dokładnie tu chodzi, tym będzie się mogła lepiej przygotować.

- Masato sama, Takumi sama, to dla mnie zaszczyt. Mam na imię Ariel i… Wiem, że to niegrzeczne, ale czy mogłabym dowiedzieć się o co tutaj chodzi? Jestem skołowana. Moglibyśmy jednak wyjść do ogrodu? Strasznie tu duszno - dodała, przypominając sobie o służce schowanej w szafie.

- To zrozumiałe, ale jesteś pewna, że nie wolałabyś lepiej odpocząć, Ariel sama?

- Takumi sama, twa troska bardzo mi schlebia, ale obawiam się, że nie zaznam spokoju dopóki nie dowiem się, co się dzieje - dziewczyna ledwo powstrzymała się przed ugryzieniem się w język. Od nadmiaru etykiety dostawała nudności.

- Skoro uważasz, że tak będzie najlepiej - ukłonił się jej wskazując drogę. - Kiedy doszły nasz klan słuchy, że najprawdopodobniej kapitan Kurotsuchi przetrzymuje członka naszej rodziny, nie mogliśmy stać bezczynnie. Uruchomiliśmy nasze kontakty w Gotei, by sprowadzić cię bezpiecznie do domu.

- To znaczy, że babcia Izabela, znaczy Izanami, należała do waszej rodziny?

- Do naszej rodziny, Ariel sama. Izanami hime była przedostatnią głową naszej rodziny, ale jeszcze przed swym zniknięciem zrzekła się tytułu na rzecz swej kuzynki - gdyby Ari była psem jej uszy stanęłyby na baczność. Do tej pory dziwiło ją, że ta dwójka, która najwidoczniej zainicjowała całą akcję, zdecydowałaby się na tyle zachodu, gdyby chodziło o zwykłego krewnego. Teraz sytuacja wreszcie zaczynała się klarować.

- Prababcia była prawdziwą księżniczką? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak, najprawdziwszą - Takami położył jej rękę na ramieniu, uśmiechając się szeroko. - A kiedy wszystko przygotujemy ty, moja pani, także otrzymasz ten tytuł.

Bingo, pomyślała.

- Księżniczką, ja? O nie, nic o tym nie wiem! Tylko wygłupiłabym się przed wszystkimi. Myślicie, że mogłabym o tym porozmawiać z inną księżniczką? Może powiedziałaby mi, co mam robić?

Mężczyźni popatrzyli się na siebie niepewnie. Ariel prawie nie zauważyła uniesienia kącików ich ust.

- Obawiam się, Ariel sama, że to niemożliwe. Ostatnia księżniczka Shihoin znikła w tajemniczych okolicznościach przed ponad stu laty.

- Jak to? Coś się jej stało? - zapytała przerażona.

- To smutna historia - zaczął drugi. - Biedaczka, zaślepiona przyjaźnią pomogła mężczyźnie, który okazał się zdrajcą. Potem słuch o niej zaginął.

- I nie wybraliście następnej księżniczki? Nikogo, kto mógłby mi pomóc? - Ariel musiała zakryć dłonią usta, by ukryć uśmiech, którego nie udało jej się zatrzymać, gdy zobaczyła jak błyszczą im oczy.

- Niestety, tytuł ten mogą nosić jedynie potomkinie głównej linii rodziny, ale nie musisz się martwić Ariel sama. Ja…

- Lub ja -przerwał mu Masato. - Chętnie pomożemy ci nieść to brzemię.

- Nie musisz się o nic martwić, pani.

* * *

Ariel wracając do swej komnaty nie mogła powstrzymać natłoku myśli, tętniących przez jej głowę. Rozmowa potwierdziła kilka jej przypuszczeń i dodała kilka nowych, niespodziewanych faktów. Wielka rodzina okryła się niesławą przed stu laty, tracąc tym samym ostatniego, pełnoprawnego przywódcę. Od tamtej pory panował nieład, a żadna z frakcji, którym najwyraźniej przewodzili jej dwaj wcześniejsi rozmówcy, nie mogła zgarnąć wszystkiego. Aż tu nagle, pojawiła się okazja. Ktoś, kto wedle prawa mógł przejąć pełną władzę i stać się poręczną marionetką. Dla kogoś, kogo normalnie posłaliby na śmierć, jako potomka zdrajcy, zawiązali sojusz, aby wypracować precedens.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Masato i Takami nie wiedzieli, że w grze weźmie udział jeszcze jeden gracz. Tak, w tą grę mogła grać. Polityka to słowa, a na słowach znała się jak mało kto. Los rozdał pierwsze karty, a ona miała wrażenie, że pod koniec rozdania zbierze fulla.

Prowadząca ją służąca skłoniła się i odeszła, gdy doprowadziła ją pod jej komnatę. Ari zadowolona z siebie, pewnie weszła do pokoju.

- Dobrze widzieć cię w dobrym nastroju Ariel _sama_ - dziewczyna zamarła, widząc siedzącą wygodnie przed jej futonem kapitan drugiego oddziału, z miną niczym kot, który właśnie połknął kanarka. - Nie chcę psuć ci humoru, _pani_, ale musimy poważnie porozmawiać.


	8. Nadchodzi jesień

- Porozmawiać, pani kapitan?

- Nie jesteś w Seireitei od dawna, ale jestem pewna, że wiesz coś o Siłach Specjalnych - Sui-Feng wyraźnie ją podpuszczała, ale póki co to ona narzucała tempo, a Ari musiała tańczyć w jego rytm.

- Nie licząc tego, że ty, Sui-Feng taichou, nimi dowodzisz, i że mnie tu sprowadziły, nie wiem nic więcej.

- Siły Specjalne, to tajna jednostka do specyficznych zadań, silnie związana z klanem Shihoin. Głowa rodu jest również dowódcą jednostki - tego, dziewczyna się nie spodziewała. Jak widać gra szła o wiele większą stawkę, niż przypuszczała. Miała niedługo zostać uznana jako hime klanu Shihoin, czyli przyszła głowa rodziny i ktoś, kto zabierze Sui-Feng jej stołek. To przynajmniej tłumaczyło obecność kapitan. - Przez niemal sto lat pełniłam tę funkcję po zdradzie ostatniego dowódcy. Jestem lojalna klanowi Shihoin i ostrzegam, że nie pozwolę, by coś mu zagroziło.

- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem - i na prawdę nie rozumiała. Brunetka nie traktowała jej, tak jak należało. Brała ją za zagrożenie dużo poważniejsze, niż powinna. Mogło znaczyć, to tylko jedno, nie udało jej się jej oszukać.

- Jestem pewna, że rozumiesz. Widzisz, Siły Specjalne szczycą się umiejętnością pracy w ukryciu - powiedziała, wyciągając z rękawa mały słoiczek. Ariel nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień, lecz w głowie sprawdzała każdą możliwą okazję, kiedy kobieta mogła zabrać jej węgiel. - Nie jestem głupia i wiem, że ty też nie. Wcześniej udało ci się mnie oszukać, ale to koniec. Czego chcesz?

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, zdejmując pożyczone odzienie i rzucając je niedbale na krzesło. Była zmęczona. Od miesiąca nie pamiętała chwili, w której nie była by. Akon tłumaczył jej, że to dlatego, że jaj ciało na nowo zaczęło produkować reiryoku, ale wiedziała, że jest coś więcej. Może chodziło o nieustanną groźbę nagłej i bolesnej śmierci?

- Chcę? - zapytała.- Chcę kilku rzeczy. W tej chwili, na przykład, chętnie napiłabym się kawy.

Sui-Feng trzasnęła dłonią w podłogę.

- Kombinujesz coś. Wiedz, tylko że nie pozwolę ci na to, cokolwiek by to nie było.

- Kombinuję coś? Chcę czegoś? - zacisnęła pięści, tak mocno, że aż zbielały jej knykcie. - Wiesz co, pani kapitan? Masz rację. Pomimo tego, jak uparcie wmawiał mi Kurotsuchi, że nie jestem człowiekiem, to zaraziłam się od nich pewną dolegliwością, życiem. Do swego jestem mocno przywiązana i nie chciałabym go stracić. Dlatego zaiste „kombinuję", by po tym , jak zostałam zaatakowana przez potwora, porwana, zmieniona w świnkę doświadczalną i wplątana w polityczną intrygę, go nie stracić. Na ten ostatni przypadek mogę przynajmniej wpłynąć. Chociaż nie jest to zbyt bezpieczne w świecie, w którym niemal każdy mam super moce i może mnie zabić ot tak - pstryknęła palcami. - Albo ma na tyle władzy, by nakazać innym, którzy to potrafią. Chcę wygrać tę grę, pani kapitan. Ale mam zupełnie inny cel od pozostałych uczestników.

Brunetka wstała i z kamienną miną podeszła do drzwi.

- Dziękuję za rozmowę, Ariel- sama. I przepraszam za zepsucie humoru - widać było, że na pewno nie jest jej przykro.

- Niepotrzebnie Sui-Feng taichou. Dobrze wiedzieć, że moja paranoja była przynajmniej uzasadniona. A, jeszcze jedno taichou. Mogłabym prosić o mój słoik? - zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem.

Kobieta agresywnie rzuciła go jej i znikła w mgnieniu oka. Ariel położyła się. Naprawdę napiłaby się teraz kawy.

* * *

Przechadzając się po niekończących się korytarzach dziewczynie chciało się śmiać. Gościła w tym domu już niemal od miesięca, a wszystkie, nieliczne osoby, które spotkała skatalogowała jako potencjalnych wrogów. Najdziwniejsze było to, że komuś udało się zdetronizować Kurotsuchiego, jako największego okrutnika. Tytuł ten przypadł zarządczyni posiadłości. Starej, pomarszczonej kobiecie, która spojrzeniem zmiatała z powierzchni ziemi całą radość i nadzieję. Kurotsuchi przynajmniej się śmiał. Co prawda był to śmiech szalonego naukowca, ale wiedziała, że przynajmniej był do tego zdolny. Ibamari san miała tylko jeden życiowy cel. Unieszczęśliwić wszystkich, tak jak ona była nieszczęśliwa.

Teraz przynajmniej rozumiała, czemu pierwsza spotkana pokojówka, uciekła przed nią, jakby zarażała trądem. Służący nie mogli dotykać członków rodziny ani z nimi rozmawiać, nie mówiąc o spowodowaniu upadku. Ari przekonała się o tym, gdy natknęła się na znajomą służącą w towarzystwie zarządczyni. Cała farsa skończyła się na tym, że dziewczyna miała teraz swą prywatną pokojówkę, która uparcie odmawiała jakiegokolwiek spoufalania. Młoda kobieta o imieniu Migumi, była jedyną osobą, z którą miała kontakt przez całe dnie. Ariel mówiła do niej, a ona milczała. Równie dobrze mogłaby załatwić sobie zwierzątko, ale nigdzie nie widziała żadnego psa ani kota, a chodzenie z akwarium pod pachą mogłoby wydać się innym nieco dziwne.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie nie robiła nic, nie licząc godzin spędzonych na uczeniu się etykiety i studiowaniu ściśle wybranej historii rodziny Shihoin. Ariel nie mogła uwierzyć, gdy Masato zjawił się w jej komnacie z książkami i zwojami z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i wręczył jej, głównie propagandowe manifesty. Na szczęście wcześniej udało jej się zabłądzić do biblioteki, która akurat była w trakcie „inwentaryzacji" i zauważyć kilka książek, które będzie musiała potem zdobyć. Dla niej cenzura była dotąd reliktem przeszłości, z którym teraz będzie musiała mierzyć się, jak widać codziennie.

W tej chwili, to jednak nie cenzura zajmowała jej myśli. Rozmowa z Sui-Feng mogła przysporzyć jej wielu problemów. Nie wiedziała jak mogła być tak głupia. To, że nikogo nie widziała nie znaczyło, że nikt jej nie obserwował, zwłaszcza w świecie, którego mieszkańcy, na co dzień zajmują się zabijaniem potworów. Nie dziwiła się brunetce, że była na nią zła. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd zjawia się podejrzany typ, który chce zabrać ci stołek. Sprawa nie przedstawiała się dobrze. Jeśli kapitan podzieli się z jej nową rodziną wiedzą, że ich przyszła księżniczka wcale nie będzie tak łatwa do kontrolowania, jakby się mogło wydawać, to Ariel była pewna, że nie dożyje nawet do oficjalnego uznania tytułu za kilka dni.

Od ich spotkania mijały, jednak dni i tygodnie, a Masato i Takami wciąż jej się podlizywali. Może źle oceniła niską kapitan? Niebyło trzeba być geniuszem, by wywnioskować z ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, że siły specjalne zajmują się usuwaniem niewygodnych, „specyficznych", ludzi. Sui-Feng dowodziła im od dłuższego czasu, a dodatkowo jako kapitan gotei, była zobowiązana posiadać również umiejętność sprzątania. Naprawdę musiała na starcie zrazić do siebie Leona zawodowca? Próbując się uspokoić potargała włosy. Może, jeśli dobrze rozegra swoje karty uda się jej, jednak coś ugrać? Uśmiechnęła się do swego odbicia w mijanym oknie, wychodzącym na ogród. Może nawet więcej niż sądziła? Nastał czas, by podnieść stawkę.

* * *

Zieleń liści żółkła z każdym dniem, nadając im cieplejszego koloru, który jednak zwiastował nieuniknioną zimę. Shunsui nasunął na oczy kapelusz. Nie chciał myśleć o zimie, gdy jeden z ostatnich letnich dni chylił się ku końcowi.

- Niedługo pierwszy dzień jesieni - powiedział cicho Ukitake, jakby czytając mu w myślach.

- Wciąż martwisz się o tę dziewczynę?

- A ty nie? - zapytał białowłosy kapitan, nie zaprzeczając.

Shunsui popatrzył na falująca nad nim liście, przez które leniwie prześlizgiwały się promienie słońca.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie zdołalibyśmy jej tak szybko wydostać, a z tego co wspomniał Kurotsuchi, wykonał już prawie wszystkie eksperymenty. Została mu tylko sekcja. Nie mówiąc, że niewiadomo nawet, czy udałoby się nam jej pomóc.

- Słowa dwóch kapitanów są dla Centrali czterdzieści sześć niczym, w porównaniu z zachciankami Shihoin - Jushiro ze smutkiem uniósł do ust czarkę sake. - Z jednej klatki wysłali, to biedactwo do drugiej. Kiedy zostanie oficjalnie ogłoszona następną głową rodziny nie będzie dla niej odwrotu.

- Shihoin robią wszystko wyjątkowo po cichu. Nie zaprosili nawet kapitanów, nie licząc Staruszka, Kuchiki i Sui-Feng.

- Sensei musi być obecny przy zaprzysiężeniu, by było prawomocne, Byakuya idzie, bo to Byakuya, a Sui-Feng oddaje dowództwo nad Siłami Specjalnymi.

- Tak, nic dziwnego, że była ostatnio w kiepskim nastroju - podrapał się zmyślony w brodę. - Oddzielenie Onmitsukido od drugiej dywizji na pewno będzie dla kompanii silnym ciosem. Ale ty nie martw się! W końcu dziewczyna zostanie księżniczką. Wszystkie te wymyślne stroje, błyskotki, bale i zaszczyty. Jestem pewny, że się jej spodoba.

Ukitake spojrzał krytycznie na przyjaciela.

- Nie wiem, czy bycie ochłapem mięsa, wyrywanym z rąk do rąk, przypadłoby komuś do gustu.

- Ale to lepsze niż bycie martwym.

Chorowity kapitan nie odpowiedział. Wyciągnął dłoń, na którą zleciał pierwszy spadający tej jesieni liść.

* * *

Ariel stała cierpliwie wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Poruszanie się w warstwach materiału, które miała na sobie i tak było niemożliwe. Wyglądała jak ręcznie malowana, porcelanowa lalka, stojąca na wystawie u Harrodsa. I właśnie tym miała być. Piękną zabawką, na którą przyjemnie się patrzy i nie rusza cię o krok, jeśli jej nie przesuniesz.

- Nie uważasz Megumi-san, że od tego pomarańczu lepiej pasowałaby mi zieleń? - westchnęła nie słysząc odpowiedzi od stojącej cicho w kącie dziewczyny. Nieraz miała ochotę nią porządnie potrząsnąć, by się opamiętała. Przysięgła sobie, że zmusi ją do mówienia. Niestety, wszystko, co do tej pory próbowała, zawiodło.

Starała się sunąć, tak jak była uczona przez ostatnie tygodnie, do okna, by zobaczyć zbierających się w ogrodach gości. Trudno było ocenić, czy jej się udawało. Pod zwałami kimona mogłaby ukryć czołg i stado guźców, a i tak nikt, by nie zauważył różnicy. Ze znudzeniem przyglądała się kolejnym eleganckim gościom, aż niespodziewanie odskoczyła od okna, chowając się pod parapetem.

- Megumi-san, czemu stoi tam krzyżówka Christiana Bale z Orlando Bloomem? - zapytała, nie będąc pewna, czy od zbyt ścisło zawiązanego obi nie miała przywidzeń. Służąca popatrzyła na nią zaniepokojona. Ari ostrożnie ponownie wyjrzała. - I czemu, to bożyszcze, ukradło tyłek Johnnemu Deppowi? Powiedz mi proszę, że to nie jest jakiś mój bliski kuzyn, bo mam ochotę go…

- Ariel-hime!

- Ha, to mówi! - Megumi zaczerwieniona zakryła usta. - Nie przejmuj się, skoro już zaczęłaś możesz dokończyć. Nie zjem cię, słowo.

Brunetka nie wiedziała co ma zrobić, ale widząc szeroki uśmiech na ustach księżniczki westchnęła tylko i podeszła do okna. Nie rozumiała o czym mówiła jej pani, ale wiedziała o kogo jej chodziło.

- To Byakuya-sama, dwudziesta ósma głowa rodu Kuchiki, Ariel-hime - powiedziała cicho.

- Megumi-san, możesz mówić mi po imieniu. Chciałabym byśmy zostały przyjaciółkami - służka odskoczyła od niej, gdy ta chciała położyć jej rękę na ramieniu. - Chyba nie mogę wymagać naraz zbyt wiele. Małe kroczki.

Ariel mentalnie poklepała się po plecach. Wiedziała, że szczery uśmiech, szczebiotanie i trzepotanie rzęsami zaprowadzi innych do lekceważenia jej lub szybkiej sympatii. Odpowiednie słowa i mina były wszystkim, co potrzeba do otwarcia każdych drzwi.

Jeszcze raz przyjrzała się kruczowłosemu arystokracie. Więc, to był Kuchiki o dobrym sercu. Na pewno na takiego nie wyglądał. Nosił się jeszcze wynioślej niż pozostali goście, a na zgromadzeniu największych bufonów w Soul Society, to nie byle co. Był przystojny, temu nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Jej wcześniejsza reakcja, choć przesadzona była szczera. Dobre serce, czy przerośnięte ego, to na razie było nieistotne. Dzisiaj Ariel miała inny cel i nie pozwoli, by nawet personifikacja samego Apollina ją rozproszyła.

* * *

Ari wznosiła dziękczynienia do nieba, kiedy ceremonia zbliżała się do końca. Nigdy nie miała takich mdłości z nerwów, jak przed wyjściem do gości. Od kilku godzin uśmiechania się mięśnie zastygły jej tak, że nawet, gdyby ktoś stanął jej na nogę nie potrafiłaby przestać się szczerzyć. Po powitaniach wszystkich zebranych, w czasie których naliczyła dwieście czterdzieści osiem osób, rozpoczęła się koronacja. Głowa o mało nie przechyliła się jej do tyłu i nie wyrwała z zawiasów, gdy przypinali jej trzy piękne, złote i cholernie ciężkie spinki do włosów, będące oznaką panowania. Odtąd wiedziała, że to wszystko o władzy i ciężkim brzemieniu było trzeba brać nie tylko w przenośni. Potem na szczęście zaczęła się nudna część, czyli przyjmowanie przysięgi lennej, począwszy od najważniejszych członków klanu, do innych podległych rodzin.

Kiedy Sui-Feng uklękła przed podwyższeniem, na którym siedziała dziewczyna, Ariel uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjaźnie. Kobieta widząc, to zacisnęła zęby. Schyliła się dotykając czołem podłogi, jak robili to wszyscy przed nią podczas hołdu lennego.

- Ja, Sui-Feng, kapitan drugiego oddziału gotei, członkini rodziny Feng, uznaję cię, Ariel-sama, za księżniczkę i przyszłą głowę klanu Shihoin. Przysięgam bronić cię, nawet za cenę własnego życia i wypełniać wszystkie twe rozkazy, jakby płynęły z ust samych bogów. Składam także u twych stóp dowództwo nad Onmitsukido, które miałam zaszczyt pełnić. Od tej chwili jesteś panią mi i wszystkim mym potomkom, wasza ekscelencjo.

Ariel skłoniła głową, jak zwykle po wysłuchaniu przysięgi.

- Dziękuję, Sui-Feng taichou. Zrobię wszystko, by przyświecać ci przykładem i służyć pomocą. Akceptuję twą przysięgę, ale… - słysząc ostatnie słowo klęcząca kobieta o mało nie oderwała czoła od podłogi.- Nie całą. Jakkolwiek me intencje zapewnienia świetlanej przyszłości naszemu klanowi i Soul Society są szczere, to nie mam złudzeń, że brak mi wiedzy i umiejętności, by od tej chwili sprawować władzę nad Korpusem Sił Specjalnych. Korpusem są, bowiem oddani Shihoin shinigami, których powinnam chronić. Dlatego też proszę cię, Sui-Feng taichou, byś zechciała ponieść za mnie to brzemię, jak robiłaś to do tej pory, póki nie uznasz, że jestem gotowa, by je od ciebie przejąć - dziewczyna skłoniła się niemal dotykając głową podłogi.

Wszyscy zamilkli w wyczekiwaniu na odpowiedź kapitan, która zszokowana nie była pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała. Uniosła lekko oczy, by zobaczyć wciąż pokłonioną dziewczynę. Nie miała wyboru.

- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt, wasza ekscelencjo.

Wielu Shihoin patrzyło na swą nową przywódczynię z niedowierzaniem. Nikt nie był, jednak w takim szoku jak dwóch mężczyzn, którzy ją do tej pory tresowali. Dziecko siedzące jakby nigdy nic na postumencie, dalej z wytwornym uśmiechem, słuchało następnych przysiąg. Ona nie miała prawa! Nie tak ją nauczyli! Przez ponad tydzień, kilka godzin dziennie wbijali jej do głowy przebiegu uroczystości. Ariel była idealną marionetką. Naiwną, lękliwą dziewczynką, na tyle inteligentną, na ile było trzeba, by nie przyniosła im wstydu. Miała robić to, co jej powiedzą, niezależnie, który zdobyłby nad nią w końcu władzę, a nie wyskakiwać z czymś takim!

* * *

Po części oficjalnej rozpoczęła się uczta i tańce. Ariel była już teraz ekscelencją. Mogła, więc w spokoju siedzieć na podwyższeniu i wszystkim się przyglądać. Kiedy, po kilku godzinach ilość sake w dzbanach znacznie się zmniejszyła, uznała, że bezpiecznie już będzie oddalić się do swych nowych komnat. Cudem udało jej się uniknąć dwóch czyhających na nią arystokratów. Nie miała siły ani ochoty użerać się teraz z nimi. Przemknęła się za krzewem kamelii w stronę wyjścia.

- Shihoin-hime? - Ari skrzywiła się słysząc, wyjątkowo podekscytowany, starczy głos. Wpatrywały się w nią dwie pary oczu. Byakuya wydawał się poniekąd zadowolony zmianą uwagi swego rozmówcy. Choć równie dobrze mogła to być jej wyobraźnia. Starzec, którego słuchał pełnił funkcję jednego z sędziów Centrali Czterdzieści Sześć i powszechnie uważany był za największego nudziarza wśród Shihoin.

- Kuchiki-sama, Benkotsu-sama, dobrze, że pana spotkałam - uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niższego staruszka, łapiąc go za ręce. - Właśnie ktoś, kto jest potrzebny.

- Potrzebny, ja? - wyjąkał.

- Kilku naszych krewnych, obawiam się, że nie zapamiętałam ich imion, strasznie się kłóci w zachodnim ogrodzie. Chyba o jakąś ziemię i nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby ich rozsądzić.

- Jestem pewny, że sobie poradzą. Chętniej dotrzymam pani towarzystwa, ekscelencjo. Proszę pozwolić, że przedstawię, oto kapitan Kuchiki Byakuya - brunet ukłonił jej się lekko.

- Shihoin-sama.

- Kuchiki-sama, to dla mnie zaszczyt. Mam nadzieję, że nasze rody będą żyły w przyjaźni i pokoju, tak jak i my - Byakuya musiał przyznać, że zaskoczyła go ta nowa dziewczyna. Dla wszystkich jasne było, że była tylko figurantką, nie podejrzewał wiec, że tak szybko dostosuje się do ich norm społecznych.

- I ja mam taką nadzieję Shihoin-sama.

- Bankotsu-sama, naprawdę nie powinien pan pozwolić mi się zatrzymywać. Jest pan, im tam potrzebny. Boję się, że może dojść nawet do rękoczynów, a to byłby dla mnie taki wstyd…

- W zachodnim ogrodzie mówisz, ekscelencjo? W takim razie lepiej prędko się tam udam. Proszę się nie martwić, nie pozwolę, by zepsuli ci uroczystość, księżniczko. Kuchiki-sama.

Dwie głowy rodów przyglądały się w milczeniu jak sędzia, zataczając, oddalał się. Gdy zniknął za rogiem dziewczyna odetchnęła, ukłoniła się i pożegnała z Kuchikim, po czym zmęczona udała się do siebie. Tym razem nie była zdziwiona, gdy w komnacie zastała Sui-Feng.

- Jeśli ktoś dowiedziałby się, że wciąż zakradasz się do mej komnaty, pani kapitan, mógłby to ciekawie zinterpretować.

- Co, ja nie… !- niska shinigami zaczerwieniła się.

- Tylko żartowałam, ale, skoro już tu jesteś mogłabyś mi pomóc zdjąć to wszystko? - zapytała próbując wypiąć z włosów spinki. Jak zdołali je przyczepić do tej długości włosów nie miała pojęcia. Przestała, gdy zauważyła, że kobieta nie ruszyła się ani o krok.

- Czemu to zrobiłaś? - zapytała w końcu.

- Po co te podejrzenia, taichou? Wyjaśniłam już, że nie obchodzi mnie cały ten cyrk. Cenię życie, zwłaszcza swoje, ale cudzego też nie mam zamiaru wyrzucać bez zastanowienia. Nie znam się na dowodzeniu Siłami Specjalnymi. Właściwie nie znam się na dowodzeniu niczym. To było najlepsze co mogłam zrobić. Dziękuję, że się zgodziłaś.

- Wiesz, że nie miałam wyboru! - prychnęła kobieta. Przesunęła się za plecy swej nowej księżniczki i zaczęła rozwiązywać jej obi. - A teraz poważnie. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

- Potraktuj to jako akt dobrej woli.

- Woli czego?

- Rozważenia współpracy? Po dzisiejszym odstąpieniu ci kąska, który chcieli zagarnąć Masato i Takami, będę mieć wielu wrogów. Przydałby mi się, chociaż jeden alternatywny sprzymierzeniec - wzięła głęboki oddech, czując jak poły kimona rozluźniają się. - Dziękuję.

- Wiesz, że wciąż mogę być przeciw tobie? Że może straciłaś, coś bardzo cennego?

- To gra, pani kapitan. Kto podnosi stawkę, musi liczyć się ze stratami.

Shinigami podała jej misternie haftowane, purpurowe obi.

- Potraktuj to jako akt dobrej woli, Shihoin-hime.

Ariel pierwszy raz tego wieczoru szczerze się uśmiechnęła zaraz po tym, jak kobieta znikła.


	9. Jak żyć?

**Witam po wakacjach. Pora wrócić do pracy i szkoły, a nie, jak do tej pory jeździć Bóg wie gdzie i wylegiwać się całymi dniami w żaglówce na środku jeziora. Czas wrócić do szarej, nudnej codziennej kołomyi. Pozdrawiam i życzę przyjemnej lektury.**

Gdyby ktoś miesiąc temu powiedział jej, że będzie zamykać się w łazience przed kobietą sięgającą jej nieco powyżej pasa, kazałaby mu, dość dobitnie, udać się do specjalisty. Gdyby zaś ktoś powiedział jej, że nie będzie chciała wstawać codziennie z łóżka z obawy przed szalonymi shinigami, samaby go tam zaprowadziła. A jednak los bywa czasami okrutny. Ariel wiedziała, że nie była aniołem, pod względem moralnym podejrzewała, że nie różniła się wiele od innych osób z udokumentowanymi skłonnościami socjopatycznymi. Kiedy się nie pilnowała nie była miłą osobą. Potrafiła być wesoła. Potrafiła być przyjacielska i czasami nawet sympatyczna, ale bycie miłą, tak samo z siebie dość rzadko jej wychodziło. Czasami jeszcze tu pochachmęciła, tam sfałszowała zeznanie podatkowe, ale, żeby zasłużyć sobie na coś takiego? Ze stresu, jaki przebyła w ciągu ostatnich tygodni schudła kilka dobrych kilo. Jeżeli nic się nie zmieni, a na to się nie zanosiło, do nowego roku Ari podejrzewała, że zapadnie się do środka.

Wiedziała, że dramatyzowała, ale szczerze, leżąc na ziemi, po misternie wymierzonym w splot słoneczny ciosie, miała to gdzieś. W chwili, gdy dowiedziała się, że jako przyszła szefowa Onmitsukido powinna zacząć szkolić się w sztukach walki, by móc w ogóle nią zostać, dziewczyna myślała, że zacznie walić głową w ścianę. Robiła wszystko, żeby zachować swe ciało w nienaruszonym stanie, a oni wysyłali ją na szkolenie bojowe. Ironia.

Po raz pierwszy widząc kogo Shihoin wybrali na jej trenera straciła wszelką nadzieję. Sui-Feng z złowróżbnym błyskiem w oku przyglądała jej się, jakby chciała ją wypatroszyć i wywiesić na maszcie swej dywizji. Najgorsze było to, że niska kapitan pokazując kłębiącą się w niej niechęć do swej nowej pani, jednocześnie w pewnym stopniu naprawdę sądziła, że robi jej przysługę, bijąc ją na kwaśne jabłko. Lepiej ona teraz, niż później wróg. Ariel wiedziała, że to słuszne i logiczne rozumowanie, ale czemu musiało tak cholernie boleć? Z resztą jakich wrogów? Nie była na tyle głupia, by rzucać się na któregoś z tych monstrów, nie było takiej możliwości za żadne skarby świata. Jeśli zaś ktoś z jej nowej rodziny wysłałby za nią mordercę, to na pewno byłby to ktoś na tyle wykwalifikowany, że nawet nie zorientowałaby się, który oddech był jej ostatnim.

- Wstawaj - dziewczyna nie uchyliła nawet powieki. Po co skoro wiedziała, że sprowadzi to na nią tylko więcej bólu.

- Nie.

- Jak to nie? - warknęła niska kobieta. - Jam mam cię szkolić, a ty masz się uczyć. To dość proste do zrozumienia. A teraz podnoś się.

- Strajkuję. W kraju, z którego teoretycznie w połowie pochodzę wszyscy to robią. Górnicy, pielęgniarki, nauczyciele, teraz moja kolej.

- Że co? - Sui-Feng zaczynała tracić cierpliwość. Przyrzekła sobie, że spróbuje dać jej szansę, ale młoda kobieta leżąca uparcie na podłodze kapitańskiego dojo w drugiej dywizji, chyba z całych sił starała się jej dowieść, że nie warto. - Sama mówiłaś, że trenowałaś sztuki walki, a to tylko rozgrzewka. Wstawaj.

Ariel prychnęła, ostentacyjnie odwracając głowę od brunetki.

- Nawet Chuk Norris nie wytrzymałby tej twojej rozgrzewki. Jestem człowiekiem, zwykłym szarym człowiekiem i odmawiam bycia poniewieraną, ku uciesze nadnaturalnej gawiedzi.

- Zachowujesz się dziecinnie. To nie przystoi Shihoin.

- Bingo! - zawołała, podnosząc się nieco na łokciach. - Jestem dziecinna, uparta, nie umiem się angażować i mam gigantyczne problemy z zaufaniem. Kiedy się denerwuje paplę bez sensu. A do tego jestem uzależniona od kawy i słodyczy. Nie jestem wojownikiem, tylko tchórzem. Zrozum to wreszcie, o wspaniała pani kapitan. Jeśli będziesz kontynuować te katusze to w końcu, mimo mych usilnych starań, zginę. Właściwie to dziwię się, że do tej pory nie umarłam. Kilka z tych ciosów normalnie uznałabym za śmiertelne.

Sui-Feng z niedowierzaniem patrzyła się, jak Ariel obmacuje swój tułów szukając wewnętrznych obrażeń. Może dziewczyna miała rację i metody brunetki nie były dopasowane do jej potrzeb. Najpierw Sui-Feng chciała ją stłamsić, nie było trudno to zauważyć. Pokazać tej nowoprzybyłej wagabundzie, gdzie jest jej miejsce. O dziwo okazało się, że ona doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i najchętniej wróciłaby do swego dawnego życia. To zaś sprawiało, że w kapitan pomału zaczynała kwitnąć do niej sympatia, w znacznej mierze przytłaczana jednak irytacją.

- Twoja energia duchowa zniwelowała większość siły uderzenia - wytłumaczyła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Jesteś bardzo dziwna. Wiesz?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i majestatycznie zamachała rękami imitując wytworny ukłon.

- Chodząca dychotomia, do usług - widząc pytający wzrok kapitan, Ari westchnęła. Obojętnie czy była w śród ludzi, czy shinigami i tak większość nie rozumiała słów dłuższych niż dwusylabowe. - Nieważne.

Brunetka zmierzyła dziewczynę krytycznym wzrokiem. Może to było rozwiązanie. Pomimo jej zachowania, które przeważnie było sensowne, wedle miary społeczności dusz Ari była zaledwie dzieckiem, a Sui-Feng nie miała z nimi zbyt wiele do czynienia. Do tej pory trenowała tylko ściśle wyselekcjonowanych kandydatów, którym udało dostać się do Tajnych Służb. Nigdy nie uczyła nowicjuszy.

- Dobra, zbieraj się.

- Przecież mówiłam, że nie mam mowy. Mam ci to przeliterować wielkimi literami? W porządku: PIERDOLĘ NIE ROBIĘ - w następnej chwili turlała się z żołądkiem wciśniętym w płuco przez około pięć metrów.

- Za każde przekleństwo czeka cię kara. Jeśli ktokolwiek, by cię usłyszał zhańbiłabyś swój ród. Głowie Shihoin nie przystoi takie zachowanie. A teraz wstawaj, bez dyskusji i wsiadaj do lektyki.

Ari załapała oddech po kilku bezowocnych próbach. Nieczuła swej energii duchowej, ale jeśli przeżyła taki kopniak, to był to niezawodny dowód, że jakąś posiadała. Podniosła się ostrożnie i pokuśtykała do lektyki na dziedzińcu.

- Nie jest za wcześnie, by już wracać?

- Nie wracamy do posiadłości - wyjaśniła Sui-Feng. - Gdzie się podziali ci idioci?

- Nie miałyśmy wracać jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Pewnie gdzieś poszli - wyjaśniła Ariel, widząc, że słudzy noszący jej lektykę zniknęli. - Ja zrobiłabym tak samo. Gdybym miała czekać na kogoś tyle czasu złapałaby mnie kur… ka wodna.

- Kurka wodna?

- Chciałam powiedzieć co innego, ale mam już wystarczająco dużo siniaków, dziękuję bardzo. Starych nawyków nie wyplenia się tak łatwo. Nie powiesz mi, gdzie chciałaś mnie zabrać? - Sui-Feng tylko spojrzała się na nią znacząco. - Oczywiście, że nie. Powinnam się do tego już przyzwyczaić.

- Teraz nigdzie się nie wybieramy - prychnęła. - Niesubordynowani głupcy.

- Kapitan Sui-Feng z całym szacunkiem, ale nogi, pomimo twych starań, jeszcze mi nie odpadły. Zapewniam, że mogę się przejść - brunetka słysząc to, aż się skrzywiła.

- Oczywiście, że nie możesz. To nie wypada. Głowa Shihoin nie może chodzić wśród pospólstwa.

- Ale przecież nikt nie wiem kim jestem. Wystarczy, że ubiorę się jak shinigami, a inni wezmą mnie za jednego. Nikomu nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy kim jestem.

- Chcesz po prostu zobaczyć Seiritei z bliska - niewinny uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny powiedział jej wszystko. - To nie jest dobry pomysł. Oomeda cię zaniesie. Używając shunpo znajdziemy się tam dużo szybciej.

Ariel o mało nie zaprotestowała gwałtownie, ale w ostatniej chwili udało jej się powstrzymać. Gdyby się nie opanowała Sui-Feng postarałaby się, by zrobić wszystko byłe tylko zrobić jej na umyślnie. Relacje między kobietami cechowały się wieloma dziwnymi prawami, a im Ari lepiej poznawała Kapitan drugiego oddziału tym łatwiej było nią manipulować. Nie wiedziała co chodziło jej teraz po głowie, ale wśród tłumu na pewno była bezpieczniejsza niż w wyludnionej sali treningowej.

- Pani kapitan wiem, że Oomeda-san to pani porucznik, ale jest on raczej obleśny. Bliski kontakt z nim wprawiłby mnie w zakłopotanie. Nie mówiąc o tym, że widok wymiotującej Shihoin przyniósłby wstyd całemu klanowi.

- Oomeda jest obleśny, ale żeby od razu wymiotować…

- Nie zrozumiałaś mnie Sui-Feng taichou. Ostatnim razem kiedy ktoś niósł mnie z shunpo, zwymiotowałam na starszego gentelmana z pierwszej dywizji.

Kapitan westchnęła masując czubek nosa. Wszechświat musiał ją nienawidzić.

* * *

Ulice Dworu Dusz były niepokojąco do siebie podobne. W ich sterylności było coś, co przyprawiało Ari o nieprzyjemne mrowienie na karku. Biały kamień murów i budowli swym nieprzejednanym chłodem przywodził na myśl prosektorium, w którym pracowała jej matka. Nawet żółte i błękitne dachówki nie łagodziły wszechobecnych ostrych krawędzi. W kulturze europejskiej biel była symbolem czystości, w Japonii była kolorem żałobnym. Jakże odpowiednie dla domu bogów śmierci. Tylko oni sami w czarnych mundurach przypominali coś żywego. Dokładnie mrówki. Śpieszyli ulicami zajęci własnymi sprawami, o dziwo często spoglądając na nową shinigami towarzyszącą kapitan drugiego oddziału. Shinigami pomimo ujednoliconego ubioru różnili się od siebie. Niemniej, większość kobiet i tak była od niej dużo niższa. Było ich wyraźnie mniej niż mężczyzn, nic dziwnego. W końcu było to wojsko. Wcześniej podróżując w osłoniętej lektyce niedane było jej zobaczyć świata zewnętrznego, teraz, gdy już go ujrzała, wiedziała, że przyzwyczajenie do niego zajmie jej nieco czasu.

Ariel, podążając za kapitan, skubała zbyt luźny rękaw. Mundur shinigami był jak dla niej zbyt obszerny, zwłaszcza spodnie, w których czuła wszędobylskie przeciągi. O butach wolała nawet nie wspominać. Czego by nie oddała za pary jej starych jeansów i conversy? I kawę z Maison Bertaux? I tamtejsze babeczki z kawałkami czekolady, które słynęły w całym Soho? Albo za kebab na Świętokrzyskiej o trzeciej nad ranem, na który trzeba czekać w długiej kolejce cieszących się nocnym życiem studentów? Uśmiechnęła się rozżalona. Tęskniła za nieistotnymi szczegółami nie będąc pewną, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy kogoś żywego. Ale jeśli już musiała myśleć lepiej by myślała o takich szczegółach. Inaczej jej wspomnienia popłynęłyby ku jej rodzinie. Najbardziej tęskniła za kubkiem kawy, którym co dzień rano jej ojciec wyciągał ją z łóżka, wstępując do niej po drodze na uczelnię. Za okładaniem się z Tomasem poduszkami, dopóki nie spadli z kanapy. Za wieczornym oglądaniem snookera kiedy całą trójką kibicowali swym faworytom wprawiając matkę w ogólno panującą rezygnację. Tęskniła nawet za codziennymi godzinnymi narzekaniami jej mamy przez telefon na temat spraw całkiem nieistotnych. Jej matka była prawdziwym mistrzem świata w wyolbrzymianiu nieistniejących problemów, najzabawniejsze było to, że robiła to analizując zdjęcia zmasakrowanych zwłok. Jej rodzinka była nienormalna i przypuszczała, że nie była to wina nadludzkiej puli genowej, a ich własna, osobista fiksacja.

- Kapitan Sui-Feng, mogę w czymś pomóc? - Ariel wyrwała się z zamyślenia słysząc nieznany głos. Nie zauważyła nawet gdy najwidoczniej dotarli na miejsce. Stali przy wejściu do jednego z licznych, identycznych budynków którejś z trzynastu dywizji.

- Przyszłam zobaczyć się z kapitanem.

Shinigami kiwnął głową i zaprowadził je przez labirynt korytarzy do ogrodu gdzie miały zaczekać na kolejnego kapitana. Dziewczyna rozglądała się dyskretnie. Nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że w Soul Society może być tak żywe miejsce. Ogrody Shihoin wydawały się sztuczne. Ani jeden opadły liść nie leżał w nich na nieskazitelnie równym trawniku. Były tak dopracowane, że aż nierealne, to miejsce zaś po prostu żyło. Jesienne kolory przeważające wśród szumiących liści nadawały im wrażenie mijającego czasu, a to było coś czego nie doświadczyła od wielu tygodni. Gdy zostały same zwróciła się do niższej kobiety.

- Taichou, sadzisz, że mogę się nieco rozejrzeć?

- Tylko nie odchodź za daleko Ariel-sama - Sui-Feng zgodziła się niemal natychmiast i tak chcąc porozmawiać najpierw z znajomym kapitanem na osobności.

Ogrody okazały się dużo bardziej rozległe niż dziewczyna przypuszczała. Drzewa i krzewy, pomimo że pod kuratelą ludzi rosły głównie wedle własnego uznania. Było to miejsce do wypoczynku, idealne po ciężkim i stresującym dniu. Ariel miała ostatnio same takie dni.

Rozprostowała się nad brzegiem jeziora przyglądając się w zaciekawieniu altanie zbudowanej na wysepce na jego środku. Rozejrzała się czy nikt jej nie widzi i weszła na pomost prowadzący do wysepki. W połowie drogi przystanęła i przygryzła dolną wargę, zerkając co rusz na szafirową toń. Jeśli ktoś by ją zauważył mogła wpakować się w kłopoty. Zwarzywszy na indywidua jakie dotąd spotkała w Społeczności Dusz nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby tutejszy kapitan miał dziwny fetysz dotyczący monopolu na moczenie stóp w stawie. A pieprzyć to, pomyślała i zamaszyście ściągnęła buty. Usiadła na brzegu pomostu jeszcze raz upewniwszy się, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Duży palec u prawej nogi posłużył jej za tester temperatury. Woda była wspaniała, ale zakłócenie jej tafli zdawało się niszczyć harmonię ogrodu. Gdy woda na powrót się uspokoiła, delikatnie dotykała ją, tym samym tworząc rozchodzące się koła. Gdy drugą nogą także wzburzyła falę te nakładały się na siebie częściowo niwelując się, a częściowo odbijając się od siebie i zmieniając kierunek. Dyfrakcja i interferencja fal nadal istniały w tym świecie, dobrze było wiedzieć, że choć niektóre zjawiska fizyczne występowały w Społeczności Dusz. Z grawitacji shinigami może i sobie kpili, ale jabłko rzucone w górę w końcu spadało, a dwa różnoimienne magnesy przyciągały się. Przy następnej wizycie w łazience będzie musiała sprawdzić jak działa tu siła Coriolisa.

Zanim zdążyła przerwać swe rozważania coś popchnęło jej plecy, wrzucając ją do stawu. Ariel nawet nie zdążyła złapać powietrza nim cała znalazła się w zimnej, nienaturalnie czystej wodzie. Z szoku wyciągnął ją kujący ból w płucach, które domagały się powietrza. Gdy udało jej się wydobyć na powierzchnie, tak skoncentrowała się na oddychaniu, że nawet nie zauważyła kiedy wdrapała się z powrotem na pomost. Z szoku wyrwały ją dopiero duże brązowe oczy, które po chwili wydały jej się być raczej ciemnym odcieniem różu.

- Śmiesznie wyglądasz! Otwierasz usta jak rybka!

Ari skrzywiła się słysząc piskliwy dziecinny głos. Ten irytujący dźwięk wydobywał się z dziewczynki o różowych włosach, która teraz naśladowała rybie usta. Kiedy tlen dotarł do jej mózgu, Ariel zorientowała się, że to ten mały szatański pomiot najpewniej wrzucił ją do wody. Już miała pociągnąć ją za ucho gdy zobaczyła, że mała nie dość, że miała na sobie mundur shinigami, to na ramieniu nosiła przepaskę porucznika. Ostrożnie usiadła przyglądając się widocznie rozbawionemu dziecku. Nie wiedziała czy bardziej prawdopodobne było, by mały różowy teletubiś ukradł porucznikowi przepaskę, czy by sam był porucznikiem. Zmusiła się do uśmiechu, tak czy inaczej wolała nie zwymyślać komuś, kto najprawdopodobniej mógłby zabić ją bez większego wysiłku.

- Muszę przyznać, że udało ci się mnie zaskoczyć - przyznała przesłodzonym głosem, potrząsając głową tak by jak najbardziej zmoczyć dziewczynkę.

- A teraz suszysz się jak Koma- Koma. Lubię cię, jesteś śmieszna, ale… - z zastanowieniem przyłożyła palec do ust. - Nie znam cię. Musisz być nowa. Jak chcesz to poznam cię z Kennym!

Ari nie wiedziała co ma myśleć słuchając szczebiotania dziecka. Po pierwsze mała miała różowe włosy, a to samo w sobie było dla niej zatrważające. Po drugie była nadpobudliwa jak naćpany zając, a po trzecie jaki Kenny? Pomasowała skroń chcąc wybić sobie z głowy obrazek blond partnera lalki Barbie o fosforowo białym uśmiechu i w typowym dla shinigamich kosode, rozchylonym na tyle by wszyscy mogli podziwiać jego opalony tors. Stanowczo potrzebowała kawy albo lepiej wina. I to w dużej ilości.

- Tak, będzie mi bardzo mił…

- Muszę już lecieć. Ken-chan pewnie już obudził się z swojej drzemki. Pa pa Toto-chan.

Nie zdążyła nawet mrugnąć nim dziewczynka znikła. Zaraz, czy ona właśnie nazwała ją rybką? Ari z jękiem rozłożyła się na pomoście, zasłaniając rękawem słońce świecące jej prosto w oczy. Czy w tym pieprzonym świecie nie mogła spotkać choć jednej normalnej osoby? Czy nawet dzieci, zwyczajnie będące pomiotami szatańskimi, tu musiały posiadać jeszcze nadnaturalne moce? Już to widziała, dziecko pewnego pięknego dnia pomyliło cukierki z próbkami uranu i w ten sposób narodził się super badass z różowymi włosami, z wściekłym uwielbieniem wpychający bogu ducha winnych ludzi niespodziewanie do sadzawki. Kto do cholery ma różowe włosy?

- Ca me fait chier.

- To raczej niegrzeczne słowa, nie uważasz?

Ari uderzyła tyłem głowy w pomost. Przecież ktoś musiał usłyszeć jak klnie, nie było innej możliwości. Poirytowana spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dobywał się nowy głos. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie. Niecałe dwa metry od niej stał kapitan, który obiecał jej pomóc wydostać się z laboratorium. Natychmiast poderwała się na równe nogi, nie wiedząc czego może się spodziewać po bladym mężczyźnie. Gdy zobaczyła jego uśmiech również się uśmiechnęła, ale trybiki w jej głowie zaczęły kręcić się jeszcze szybciej. Była na zbyt wielu spotkaniach biznesowych, by już kiedykolwiek uwierzyć, bez potrzeby uśmiechającemu się człowiekowi.

Ukitake odchrząknął w zaciśniętą pięść.

- Tak, cóż… - zamilkł, zauważywszy jej mokre ubranie. - Co ci się stało?

- To nic takiego, sir. Mały wypadek - odpowiedziała wciąż się uśmiechając.

Ukitake znów chrząknął. Sui-Feng miała rację. Jej nowa przywódczyni była inna niż mogłoby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Główka pełna roztrzepanych, karmelowych włosów i szeroki uśmiech zdecydowanie nie pasowały do chłodnego, kalkulującego spojrzenia, typowych dla Shihoin, złotych oczu. Kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał prośbę Sui-Feng o pomoc w treningu dziewczyny był zadowolony perspektywą upewnienia się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Teraz, podczas wciąż wydłużającej się niekomfortowej chwili milczenia zaczynał żałować swej nieprzemyślanej decyzji. Oboje stali tam niczym zardzewiałe gwoździe. Dopiero kiedy Ukitake zobaczył jak dziewczyna trzęsie się z zimna podjął próbę nawiązania kontaktu.

- Cała się trzęsiesz! Powinniśmy niezwłocznie wrócić do baraków. Nic nie działa tak rozgrzewająco, jak dobra herbata - zaproponował niezręcznie.

Ari musiała powstrzymać mimowolny odruch wymiotny. Nigdy nie lubiła za specjalnie herbaty, a odkąd tu przybyła nie miała w ustach nic innego. Troska w głosie mężczyzny była jednak tak szczera, że nie wypadało odmówić. Nie wspominając, że rzeczywiście powinna się wysuszyć. Skinęła więc jedynie głową i podążyła za jej nowym opiekunem.

- Kuchiki podaj nam herbatę! - zawołał blady mężczyzna zaraz po wejściu do swego gabinetu. Dziewczyna usiadła przy stole przyglądając się krzątającemu się po pokoju kapitanowi, który w końcu westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Przepraszam, byłem pewny, że miałem tu gdzieś zapasowe ubranie.

- Dziękuję taichou, ale to doprawdy niekonieczne, nic mi nie będzie - zapewniała.

- Nonsens - zaprotestował gwałtownie. - Nie powinnaś lekceważyć swego zdrowia Black-san. Uwierz mi, wiem co mówię. Gdzie podziewają się Kione i Sentaro kiedy są potrzebni?

Ari nie wiedziało co bardziej wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Dźwięk własnego nazwiska, czy położenie na jej ramionach haori białowłosego kapitana.

- Taichou, to naprawdę…- jej sprzeciw przerwało pukanie do drzwi, które otworzyły się natychmiast po zezwoleniu na wejście.

- Ukitake taichou - niska, młoda kobieta o niedługich czarnych włosach ukłoniła się z szacunkiem swemu przełożonemu.

Dziewczynie pozwoliło to założyć, że niska shinigami najprawdopodobniej była adoptowaną siostrą Byakuyi, o której słyszała. Wśród wszystkich arystokratów, jakich do tej pory poznała nie widziała takiego szacunku i oddania, jakie zauważyła w oczach kobiety. Z pewnością nie posiadała snobistycznego zachowania, które wszyscy jej nowopoznani kuzyni wyssali z mlekiem matki.

- Wspaniale Kuchiki, bardzo ci dziękuję. Pozwól, że ci przedstawię nową głowę rodu Shihoin, Ariel-sama oto Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia ukłoniła się nisko, choć dziewczyna na pierwszy rzut oka nie wzbudzała wrażenia majestatu takiego jaki roztaczał się wokół jej brata. Widząc ją po raz pierwszy w ogóle nie powiedziałaby, że ma przed sobą kogoś szlachetnie urodzonego. Nawet ubranie miała normalne. Nie licząc nietypowego koloru włosów i oczu nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym. No może tym, że siedziała w gabinecie kapitana cała mokra i tego, że miała na sobie kapitańskie haori. Rukia zmrużyła oczy. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale czuła, że młoda kobieta sprowadzi kłopoty na trzynastą dywizję.

Ariel odetchnęła w duchu po tym jak drzwi zatrzasnęły się za młodą shinigami. Po byciu skopaną, przemoczoną i wciąż pojoną herbatą była poważnie poirytowana. Mięśnie policzkowe utrzymujące przyjazny uśmiech na miejscu drgały w niekontrolowanych spazmach. Przyglądała się swemu odbiciu w filiżance herbaty nie będąc pewną jak długo wytrzyma nim w końcu pęknie. W tym momencie najchętniej wpełzłaby pod łóżko i nabzdyczała się przez pół dnia klnąc w niebogłosy. Przez drugą połowę objadałaby się lodami do nieprzytomności. Zaparła się w sobie i wzięła potężny łyk. Przecież nie miała tu nawet normalnego łóżka, pod które mogłaby wpełznąć! Czemu zaświaty musiały być stylizowane akurat na japońską modłę?!

- Możesz już przestać Black-san.

Kobieta spojrzała zdezorientowana na mężczyznę siedzącego przed nią, który z zamkniętymi oczami rozkoszował się aromatem brunatnej cieczy.

- Ukitake taichou?

Kapitan odsunął od ust filiżankę i popatrzył się na nią poważnie.

- Możesz już przestać się uśmiechać. To nie jest konieczne. Wolałbym abyś zachowywała się przy mnie naturalnie - wyjaśnił.

- A teraz nie zachowuję się naturalnie?

- Wedle tego, co powiedziała mi Sui-Feng, raczej w to wątpię.

Uśmiech niemal natychmiast zniknął z twarzy kobiety.

- Co jeszcze mówiła panu Kapitan? - zapytała odstawiając filiżankę.

- Że powinienem na ciebie uważać, bo jesteś dużo …sprytniejsza niż może się to wydawać i …że masz kłopoty z opanowaniem podstaw - odpowiedział, ostrożnie dobierając każde słowo.

- Jednym słowem powiedziała, że jestem niebezpieczna, pomimo że jestem do bani - prychnęła.

- Nie, tak bym tego nie ujął - zapewniał, drapiąc się zmieszany w tył głowy.

- Dlaczego? - zapytała. - Zapewniam, że jestem do bani, nie czuję nawet własnej energii duchowej, a nazwanie mojego skrzywienia psychicznego sprytem jest niedomówieniem stulecia.

Jej słowa przykuły uwagę kapitana.

- Nie czujesz własnego reiatsu?

- Ani swojego, ani żadnego innego. Wcześniej w laboratorium reiatsu Kurotsuchiego sprawiało mi ból, ale potem nawet to ustało. Nie licząc Kapitana głównodowodzącego nie czuję żadnej energii - kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że jej to wcale nie przeszkadza.

Ukitake pogładził się po podbródku.

- Kiedy ostatnio coś jadłaś?

To pytanie wyraźnie zbiło dziewczynę z tropu.

- W dwunasty oddziale podawali mi przez kroplówkę jakąś białą papkę, a wcześniej - zastanowiła się. O dziwo wcześniej nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Od przybycia do Seritei nie tknęła niczego. Za ryżem nie przepadała, a nie dostawała niemal niczego innego, z resztą nikt nie domagał się, by coś jadła. Wszyscy, za to hektolitrami wlewali w nią herbatę. Nie była głodna od, nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio miała w ustach porządny posiłek, nawet przed opuszczeniem świata żywych. Przez opanowujące ją nudności nie jadła nic od kilku dobrych tygodni! - Właściwie to nic dziwnego, że tak schudłam.

- Tak sądziłem. Powinnaś jeszcze napić się herbaty - zakomenderował stanowczo.

Ari złapała jego rękę, kiedy sięgał po imbryczek.

- Proszę, tylko nie herbata.

- Nie lubisz jej?

- Nigdy mi specjalnie nie smakowała, o ostatnio mam jej już… stanowczo za dużo - poprawiła się zanim powiedziałaby coś niecenzuralnego.

- Smakowała? To znaczy, że odczuwasz smak?

- No... tak? - teraz naprawdę była zdezorientowana. Czemu niby miałaby nie czuć smaku potraw?

- A na co miałabyś ochotę? - jego podekscytowanie wydało jej się wysoce podejrzanie.

- Pizzę? - widząc jego skonsternowaną minę wiedziała, że nie mam nawet o czym marzyć. - W takim razie może na coś słodkiego? Chociaż wiem, że spora część ludzkości nie uznaje słodyczy za pełnoprawną grupę żywieniową.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnął wielki worek rzucając go na stół. Oczy Ari zaświeciły się widząc jego zawartość. Były tam słodycze i to nie jakieś pozaziemskie, nieumarłe słodycze dla zombi, tylko najprawdziwsze czekolady, cukierki i ciastka jakie można było spotkać w dobrych cukierniach na Ziemi. Nie czekając nawet na pozwolenie wzięła wieli lizak i bez wahania włożyła go do ust. Ukitake widząc jej dziecinne zachowanie widocznie rozchmurzył się. Wcześniej nie wiedział jak ma się z nią porozumieć, ale jak to mówią „przez żołądek do serca".

- Musisz przyzwyczajać się do jedzenia. Niedługo zaczniesz go potrzebować. Głód odróżnia dusze z energią duchową od tych, które jej nie posiadają. To, że wykształcił się u ciebie smak jest nieomylnym sygnałem, że twoje ciało ją wytwarza.

- W takim razie dlaczego jej nie czuję? - zapytała, wyjąwszy na chwilę lizak z buzi.

- Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego, ale twoje reiatsu wytworzyło swoistą barierę wokół ciebie. Nie pozwala przeniknąć niczemu z zewnątrz do środka i odwrotnie.

- Zaraz, to znaczy, że mam wokół siebie kulistą sferę ze zwierciadeł odbijających wszystko? - niedowierzała.

- Tak, można to tak określić - przyznał, zadowolony, że tak szybko pojęła koncept. - Aby zapanować nad tym najpierw musimy sprawić by twa bariera znikła.

- Co to, to nie.

- Słucham?

Ari spojrzała na niego zdecydowanie.

- Ta bariera, tarcza, czy jeszcze co tam innego, wydaje mi się całkiem przydatna. Nie ma mowy bym się jej pozbyła.

- Ale, jeśli chcesz…

- Ja niczego nie chcę. Nie licząc powrotu do domu. Zawsze bardziej popierałam defensywę niż ofensywę. Na karate poszłam tylko dlatego, bo moja matka zaciągnęła mnie tam niczym muł pociągowy. Nie potrafię i nie chcę walczyć! Ja chcę tylko przeżyć.

Ukitake pomasował obolałą pierś, która coraz bardziej zaczynała mu dokuczać. Westchnął wiedząc co musi teraz zrobić.

- Powinienem cię przeprosić i proszę, nie przerywaj mi. Należą ci się moje przeprosiny, bo pomimo najszczerszych chęci nie udało mi się ci pomóc. Uwierz, chciałbym byś mogła wrócić do domu, ale zrozum, że to już teraz niemożliwe. Musisz się z tym pogodzić.

- Wiem - powiedziała cicho i spokojnie, swym zwykłym melodyjnym głosem. - Staram się to zaakceptować, ale to nie jest takie proste, taichou.

Mężczyzna delikatnie ujął jej dłoń.

- Wiesz, że jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować możesz na mnie liczyć. Pomogę ci, jak tylko będę mógł. Możesz mi zaufać.

Ariel pierwszy raz w jego obecności szczerze uśmiechnęła się. Nie był to jednak przyjazny uśmiech, a taki jaki widuję się na twarzy rozbawionego prawnika po udanej rozprawie. Dziewczyna zabrała rękę kładąc ją sobie na kolanie, poza zasięgiem kapitana.

- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Nawet na Ziemi miałam, jak to ujął mój terapeuta? Ach tak, problemy z zaufaniem. Wątpię więc bym mogła nim obdarzyć tu kogokolwiek. Niezależnie jak uczciwe wydają się być jego intencję. Mam zamiar przeżyć, Ukitake taichou. A takie narażanie się, nie leży w mojej naturze.

- Przywiązanie się do innych uważasz za niebezpieczne? - jego oddech stawał się coraz płytszy z każdym słowem, a jego ton coraz bardziej poważny.

- Nie. Przywiązanie się do istot, które mnie porwały, torturowały i chciały zmanipulować uważam za niebezpieczne.

Ukitake zakaszlał. Ari spięła się, widząc na jego dłoni krew.

- Ukitake taichou? - zapytała, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Blady shinigami położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Nie chcesz zginąć, Ariel-san. Ale jak zamierzasz tu żyć?

Dziewczyna przytrzymała go, gdy ten niemal osunął się na ziemię przy następnym ataku. Ostrożnie położyła go i pobiegła do drzwi wołając o pomoc.

* * *

Sui-Feng zdziwiła się widząc nieprzychylne miny dwóch, trzecich oficerów trzynastego oddziału, których minęła idąc do gabinetu Ukitake. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiła się widząc nieprzytomnego kapitana, leżącego na tatami pośrodku pokoju. Siedziała przy nim jasnowłosa dziewczyna zatopiona w lekturze grubej księgi.

- Ariel-sama, co się tu dzieje?!

Dziewczyna nawet nie podniosła wzroku. Jedynie pośliniła palec i leniwie przekręciła stronę.

- Nic szczególnego, taichou. Kapitan Ukitake źle się poczuł, to wszystko.

Brunetka założyła ręce na piersi.

- I czuwasz przy nim bez przyczyny, z potrzeby serca?

Tym razem Sui-Feng zasłużyła sobie na spojrzenie i smutny uśmiech.

- Znamy się tak krótko, pani kapitan, a ty już tak dobrze zdążyłaś mnie poznać. Jestem poruszona. Uprzedzam, że nie wyrządziłam kapitanowi Ukitake, niczego przez co jego stan się pogorszył. Czuwam przy nim jedynie z powodu, że to w tej chwili najprawdopodobniej najbezpieczniejsze dla mnie miejsce w barakach. Inni nie byli zbyt skorzy uwierzyć w moją niewinność - wytłumaczyła widząc pytającą minę kobiety. - Postanowiłam tu na ciebie zaczekać. Nikt nie ośmieliłby się mnie tu zaatakować i zakłócić mu spokoju.

Sui-Feng pomasowała pulsujące skronie. Już czuła nadchodzący ból głowy. I pomyśleć, że przez chwilę sądziła, że Ari siedziała przy nim z dobrych pobudek.

- Lepiej stąd chodźmy, Ariel-sama - przystanęła przy progu czując, że dziewczyna nie podąża za nią. Poirytowana obróciła się. Młoda kobieta jakby nigdy nic wtykała w swój mundur książki i zwoje, wcześniej najwyraźniej starannie wybrane. - Co ty wyprawiasz? Księżniczka Shihoin nie może kraść!

- Nie kradnę, tylko pożyczam bez pytania. Zresztą Ukitake taichou nie miałby nic przeciwko. W końcu to mój mentor. Nie może żałować mi wiedzy. Chowam je tylko dlatego, że inni mogliby tego nie widzieć w ten sam sposób. Zwłaszcza, że już są do mnie uprzedzeni.

Kapitan sił specjalnych czuła fale migreny nachodzące ją niczym tsunami.

- A czego chcesz tak pilnie się uczyć?

- Jak żyć, pani kapitan. Jak żyć.


	10. Kozy i wielkie BUM!

Pokój rozświetlony wieloma misternie zdobionymi lampionami był czymś godnym podziwu. Piękne, dębowe meble, regały po sufit zastawione książkami i widok zza okna, który mógł być natchnieniem dla niejednego malarza. Ariel sfrustrowana do granic możliwości uderzyła głową w stół. Tak oto wyglądało teraz jej życie. Wcześniej miała posiadłość Shihoin za złotą klatkę, teraz przekonała się, że jest to cholerny obóz pracy. A wieczór zapowiadał się tak przyjemnie, ale nie! Od chwili, w której wsiadła do lektyki wszystko znów musiało się spieprzyć.

* * *

Zaczęło się od zarzucenia na nią namiotu, który z założenia miał być jej kimonem treningowym. Hakama i kosode shinigami nie przypadło jej zbyt do gustu, ale i tak były o niebo lepsze niż te wymyślne fatałaszki. Podczas gdy Ari próbowała okręcić się w jedwabne zwały katuszy, Sui-Feng idąca na zewnątrz z zaciekawieniem przeglądała rzeczy, jakie dziewczyna „pożyczyła" od Ukitake, a które oddała na przechowanie kobiecie. Ciemne oczy z niepokojem przebiegały po tytułach takich jak: „Wyczerpująca historia Shinigami", „Kompendium praw Gotei", „Herbarza Soul Society", czy „Bezwzględna teoria reiryoku".

- Po co ci to, Ariel-sama? Na dworze jest wiele ksiąg o historii i reiryoku - zapytała.

Dziewczyna wyjrzała zza kotary w oknie z głową do połowy przysłoniętą ubraniem.

- Tak, ale chcę poznać stan rzeczywisty, a nie taki, jaki oni chcą, bym znała - po tych słowach znów znikła w lektyce. Sui-Feng spojrzała się niepewnie na złocony powóz słysząc dochodzące ze środka niepokojące szelesty.

- Nie no, gdzie to ma przód?!

* * *

Tak czy inaczej, Ariel po powrocie zamierzała zamknąć się w pokoju i spędzić noc na czytaniu. Może na to nie wyglądało, ale słowa Ukitake naprawdę dały jej do myślenia. Zachowywała się do tej pory, jak uparte dziecko. Fakty były takie, a nie inne, a ona nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Nie wiadomo, ile, by się nabzdyczała. Musiała przynajmniej spróbować zaadoptować się w nowym świecie. Wyłącznie dla swego dobra. Sui-Feng powierzyła ją kapitanowi trzynastej dywizji, znaczyło to więc, że był on warty zaufania, przynajmniej wedle standardów niskiej brunetki. Ari zaś nie była osobą, która lekceważyła doświadczenie innych. Na razie spróbuje słuchać się chorowitego mężczyzny, oczywiście nieustannie bacznie patrząc mu na ręce. Zatem pierwszą rzeczą jaką powinna zrobić było opanowanie własnego reiatsu.

W chwili, w której przekroczyła próg domostwa już czekała na nią pokłoniona Megumi, by zaprowadzić ją do jej komnat. Służąca otworzyła jednak inne drzwi niż te, które wiodły do sypialni. I tak Ari znalazła się w pokoju, który, jak później się okazało był jej nowym gabinetem. Głowa Shihoin miała, bowiem wiele obowiązków, także górę roboty papierkowej.

Dziewczyna ponownie uderzyła głową w blat. To nie była jakaś tam góra. O nie, to był najprawdziwszy Mount Everest! Ari przygryzła wargę patrząc się na następny raport podatkowy podległego klanu, w którym z niewyjaśnionych powodów brakowało ładnych kilkudziesięciu tysięcy Kan. Odłożyła go na coraz wyższą kupkę spraw do wyjaśnienia. Czy ci ludzie naprawdę sądzili, że nie potrafi liczyć? W swoim życiu zrobiła wystarczająco wiele przekrętów nie mówiąc nawet o ilu pisała, aby wiedzieć jak się ich wystrzegać.

Następnym plikiem dokumentów było pozwanie się nawzajem członków dwóch bocznych linii Shihoin. Monit z powodu, przetarła oczy nie będąc pewną czy dobrze przeczytała. Jak wół było napisane, że z powodu kóz. Dziewczyna opanowana już kompletną rezygnacją ugryzła spory kawałek anko-dango. Opatrzność jedna raczy wiedzieć, przez co musiała przejść, by je dostać. Megumi, gdy usłyszała jak Ari prosi ją o coś na kolację prawie zemdlała. Musiała tłumaczyć jej trzy razy, że chce coś bardziej pożywnego niż herbata. Niestety, nie udało jej się wydębić od dziewczyny sake.

Z samozaparciem i cierpliwością godną samuraja układającego kwiaty, wzięła się za dalsze czytanie. Kilka godzin później nie siedziała przy biurku, a leżała pod nim z papierami porozkładanymi po całej podłodze. Ari nazywała to twórczym bałaganem, w którym najlepiej się jej myślało. To głównie z jego powodu po pierwszej wydanej książce kupiła własne mieszkanie. Jej matka codziennie dostawała ataku furii zsynchronizowanej z ślinotokiem, wchodząc do jej pokoju. Nie chciała, by jej dom wyglądał jak pole minowe po szarży czterech jeźdźców apokalipsy.

Dziewczyna ze zgrozą spojrzała na zegarek. Za kilka godzin znów miał nastać świt, a jej została jeszcze jedna sterta papierów, w tym sprawa kóz. Musiała przyznać, że to przez nią znalazła się na podłodze. Czytając absurdalny pozew śmiała się tak mocno, że aż sturlała się z krzesła. Kozy pozwanego, w dokładnej liczbie sztuk pięciu, zjadły rabarbar powoda i stratowały mu resztę warzyw. Jako odszkodowania domagano się zadośćuczynienia w postaci dwóch bukłaków sake i wydania połowy winnych. Pozwany w swej obronie podał, iż powód sam się o to prosił, bo nie zamknął furtki do ogrodu. Ponadto domagał się pisemnego przeproszenia za oszczerstwa powiedziane w obecności jego mamusi i wyjaśnienia jaki związek z rabarbarem ma sake. Skończyło się oczywiście bijatyką z użyciem ławek, butelek i innych narzędzi destrukcji pomiędzy dwoma stronami i pracującymi u nich kmieciami. W załączniku umieszczono zdjęcia zrujnowanych grządek i śladów na prawej łydce po ugryzieniu kozy, którą pozwany poszczuł powoda w trakcie awantury. Wisienką na torcie absurdu był jeszcze dwa wzajemne pozwy dotyczące kóz, w liczbie dwóch i pół, które powód przywłaszczył sobie, wedle pozwanego bezprawnie, a ten następnie odzyskał je, co wedle powoda było bezpodstawnym przywłaszczeniem mienia. Ari nie miała pojęcia jak ma to rozsądzić. W życiu na własne oczy nawet nie widziała kozy. Od wiejskiej sielanki stroniła jak tylko mogła od czasu, kiedy jako pięciolatka miała spotkanie z kogutem, który gonił ją wokół studni przez bite dwadzieścia minut. W dodatku nie mogła zrozumieć jak można zwędzić dwie i pół kozy. Opętana bezsensem egzystencji zamknęła na chwilę oczy.

* * *

- Wasza ekscelencjo, proszę się obudzić.

Ari potarła zaspane oczy. Megumi z oczywistym przestrachem w oczach delikatnie wodziła piórkiem po jej nosie. Wszystkie jej jasne włosy uniosły się, kiedy kichnęła. Mogła się założyć, że słyszano ją na drugim końcu Soul Society. Nie zrozumiała czemu w następnej chwili poczuła jakby zwaliły się na nią sterty papierów. Przecież wczoraj przekopała się prawie przez wszystkie. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Przed dziesiątą rano jej mózg odmawiał wszelkiej współpracy. Każdy, kto zbliżał się do niej wcześniej, musiał odkupić grzechy wielkim kubkiem kawy. Chciało jej się płakać na myśl o pysznej brunatnej cieczy, będącej niemal sensem jej istnienia.

- Która godzina Megu…? - urwała w pół słowa. Wokół niej w istocie leżały całe Himalaje dokumentów.

- Już niemal siódma, wasza ekscelencjo - zaszczebiotała, wtykając jej pod nos coś koronkowego i różowego. - Proszę spojrzeć jakie piękne kimono przysłał ci wczoraj w prezencie Masato-sama! Najnowszy krzyk mody!

Ari błagała obojętnie jakie pierwsze z brzegu bóstwo, które zlituje się nad nią i trzepnie ją piorunem.

- Czy w mojej szafie jest coś nadającego się na pogrzeb?

- Na pogrzeb, pani? Coś się stało? - zapytała przerażona.

- Dzisiaj jest bardzo smutny dzień Megumi-san. Dzień, w którym oficjalnie żegnam się z kawą, a w którym zmartwychwstaje biurokracja.

Po swej tyradzie Ariel nie bacząc już na nic, bez protestów pozwoliła ubrać się, jak lalkę. Wiedziała, że nie miała wyboru, a w danej chwili nie miała nawet sił oponować. Pół godziny później, siedząc samotnie w ogromnej jadalni i merdając pałeczkami w sojowych kluskach koncentrowała wszystkie siły, by nie upaść twarzą w talerz. Dziś perspektywa powędrowania na klęczkach do Kurotsuchiego i błagania, aby pozwolił jej wrócić, wcale nie wydawała się taka straszna.

Podskoczyła, kiedy coś czarnego przeleciało jej tuż przed nosem. Przed jej twarzą unosił się wielki czarny motyl.

- Sio - próbowała odgonić go, bez rezultatów. - No zjeżdżaj stąd ty plugastwo za… kichane.

Złote oczy zaszkliły się łzami, kiedy przez chwilę nieuwagi, w której starała się nie kląć pamiętając przestrogę Sui-Feng, uderzyła ręką o blat. Motyl wykorzystał ten moment i usiadł na jej palcu.

„Shihoin-hime".

Ariel podskoczyła i zamrugała kilkakrotnie. Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. Nigdzie nie widać było źródła głosu, który należał do poznanej wczoraj młodej Kuchiki. Wyjątkowo wkurzonego głosu. Spojrzała niemal zezując na niepozornego motyla próbującego znów usiąść na jej palcu. Powstrzymując obrzydzenie wyciągnęła palec wskazujący. Nienawidziła stawonogów. O ile skorupiaki mogła znieść, zwłaszcza na talerzu, to owady wzbudzały w niej odrazę, o pajęczakach nawet nie wspominając. Te ich wszystkie szczękoczułki i nogogłaszczki i owłosione odnóża. Wzdrygała się na samą myśl.

„Shihoin-hime" głos rozbrzmiał z powrotem gdzieś między jej uszami, gdy tylko motyl wylądował. „ Mówi Kuchiki Rukia. Z polecenia kapitana Ukitake informuję, że jest on niezdolny do prowadzenia dzisiejszych zajęć. Udało mu się jednak ustalić zastępstwo do czasu, kiedy jego stan się poprawi. Kapitan drugiego oddziału również została o wszystkim poinformowana. Jesteś proszona o stawienie się w barakach piątej dywizji o dziewiątej rano."

Ari odetchnęła jak tylko motyl odleciał. Wytarła rękę w kimono jakby dotykała trędowatego. Dopiero teraz skupiła się na tym co usłyszała. Rukia była na nią wściekła, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. W jej głosie było tyle wyrzutów, że zapełniłyby w całości rów mariański. Czy ci ludzie naprawdę sądzili, że potrafiła wzrokiem wywołać krwotok wewnętrzny? Z drugiej strony może to i lepiej, że przez parę dni nie będzie widywać Ukitake. O ile stosowanie się do czyichś rad nie stanowiło dla niej kłopotu, to przyznawanie komuś otwarcie racji, nie było już tak proste. Zakryła usta chcąc powstrzymać ziewnięcie. Zapowiadał się ciężki dzień.

* * *

Hinamori Momo krzątała się po barakach piątej dywizji znacznie żwawiej niż zwykle. Nie był to wszak normalny dzień. Dziś, bowiem wedle zapewnień kapitana Aizena, zaszczyci ich swoją obecnością księżniczka Shihoin. To, że jeden z czterech wielkich rodów znów miał oficjalną głową rodziny utrzymywano jak dotąd w tajemnicy. Czyli huczało o tym w całej Gotei. Nieoficjalnie rzecz jasna.

Układając kwiaty w wazonie Momo zastanawiała się jaka będzie ta księżniczka. Na pewno będzie piękna i ubrana w prześliczne kimono. Musi też być miła i sympatyczna. Prawdziwa księżniczka z bajki. Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieje. Wczoraj wieczorem wspomniała o tym Renjiemu, on zaś skutecznie ostudził jej zapał, przypominając kapitana Kuchiki, który w żaden sposób nie zachowywał się, jak książę z bajki.

- Hinamori fukutaichou! - zawołał zaaferowany shinigami, wbiegając bez pukania do sali treningowej. - Nadjeżdża!

Dziewczyna stanęła jak słup soli. Po czym pobiegła z shunpo do głównego wejścia dywizji, by odpowiednio powitać gościa. Kapitan Aizen został dziś wezwany przez generała, więc honor piątego oddziału zależał od niej.

Przełknęła ślinę widząc niesioną przez czterech rosłych mężczyzn, wspaniałą złotą lektykę. Ukłoniła się kiedy drzwi otworzyły się.

- W imieniu kapitana Aizena, porucznik Hinamori Momo, ma zaszczyt powitać cię w piątej dywizji Shihoin-hime! - wyrecytowała be zająknięcia się.

- Miło mi cię poznać Hinamori-san.

Kiedy Momo lekko podniosła głowę zobaczyła poirytowaną, młodą kobietę próbującą wydostać się z lektyki, co skutecznie uniemożliwiały jej warstwy eleganckiego różowego kimona.

- Może mogłabym pomóc, wasza wysokość? - zaoferowała, nim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

- Będę wdzięczna, Hinamori-san. - pomoc okazała się jednak niepotrzebna, bo właśnie w tej chwili kobieta pociągnęła za materiał zbyt mocno i upadła na ziemię. Hinamori natychmiast rzuciła się, by pomóc jej wstać. Przystanęła jednak w pół kroku przypominając sobie, że Aizen taichou wspominał, iż nie należy dotykać kogoś o tak wysokim statucie społecznym. Jasnowłosa kobieta sama podniosła się i bezceremonialnie otrzepała z kurzu.

- To chyba tyle jeśli idzie o dobre pierwsze wrażenie - wymruczała pod nosem odgarniając opadłą grzywkę. - Jeśli możesz, Hinamori-san, mów mi Ari.

Momo otworzyła usta patrząc się w niespotykane, złote oczy. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że kobieta była od niej znacznie wyższa, mniej więcej tyle samo co Rangiku.

- Ja nie jestem pewna, czy to odpowiednie, Shihoin-hime - wyjąkała.

Ariel westchnęła, to miał być naprawdę długi dzień.

* * *

Hinamori przyglądała się klęczącej na podłodze kobiecie. Nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić. Wcześniej wytłumaczyła i to bardzo dokładnie co to jest reiatsu i jak je kontrolować. Potem zaproponowała ćwiczenia medytacji. Problem polegał na tym, że jej uczennica po pięciu minutach zasnęła. Momo nie chciała jej budzić, zauważywszy przykryte pudrem, lecz wciąż widoczne worki pod oczami jasnowłosej dziewczyny.

Delikatnie położyła koc na jej ramionach i rozłożyła wkoło poduszki, na wypadek, gdyby księżniczka przekręciła się we śnie i upadła.

* * *

Ariel obudziło głośne lamentowanie. Zaspana przetarła oczy. Czy naprawdę zasnęła podczas medytacji. Rozejrzała się wkoło z niedowierzaniem. Tak, zasnęła i znów zrobiła z siebie głupka.

Żałosny jęk ponownie rozdarł powietrze wzbudzając jej ciekawość. Owinęła granatowy koc, którym Hinamori musiała ją przykryć, wokół ramion i najciszej jak potrafiła przesunęła się w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu młodej porucznik.

- Nie rozumiesz Momo-san. Zostanę zdegradowany albo wsadzony do więzienia! Nigdy już nie ujrzę blasku słońca!

Ari przygryzła wargę powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Drobny blondyn skomlał żałośnie na podłodze prawie płacząc. Hinamori głaskała go po ramieniu, próbując go uspokoić. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że śmianie się z takiej sytuacji nie było najmilsze, ale nigdy nie twierdziła, że była miłą osobą. Dobrze było mieć świadomość, że ktoś miał gorszy dzień niż ona.

- Na pewno wszystko się ułoży Kira-kun. Proszę cię bądź jednak ciszej. Obudzisz Shihoin-hime - błagała go, rozdarta między pocieszaniem przyjaciela, a obawą przed obudzeniem arystokratki.

Ari odchrząknęła w pięść będąc znudzoną biernym obserwowaniem.

- Może mogę w czymś pomóc twemu przyjacielowi Hinamori-san? - zaproponowała pośpiesznie, zanim brunetka zaczęłaby ją przepraszać.

To był błąd.

* * *

Wielkie puste oliwkowe ślepia patrzyły się na nią. Ari nie wierzyła, że dała się w to wrobić, ale oto stało się. Gdyby nie to, że w przyszłości mogło się jej to opłacić, poszłaby utopić się w rzeczce jaką mijali po drodze do trzeciego oddziału. Teraz, stojąc na jego trawniku czuła się jak podczas muzułmańskiego Eid al- Adha. Wszędzie gdzie się obróciła były kozy. Bardziej jednak w przenośni niż w praktyce, bo oto teraz gapiła się na nią tylko jedna, z wściekłym uwielbieniem wcinająca trawę.

I pomyśleć, że Ari wpakowała się w to tylko po, to by uciec od irytującej porucznik piątego oddziału. Nie chodziło o to, że Hinamori była niemiła. Wręcz przeciwnie. Była zbyt miła, zwłaszcza gdy opowiadała o swym kapitanie. Takie oddanie i podziw przyprawiały ją o mdłości. Nawet zalety w nadmiarze były chore, a to był właśnie taki przypadek. Momo przypominała jej małego szczeniaczka, który chce wszystkich zadowolić całkiem zapominająco sobie. Dlatego zawsze wolała koty. Były dużo mniej irracjonalne.

Tak oto stała teraz przed sprawczynią zbrodni stulecia. Owa koza, dokonała bowiem kradzieży, a raczej pożarcia żołdu trzeciej dywizji, którego odbiór pokwitował dzień wcześniej Kira Izuru, a którego nie zdążył w większości wydać.

Ari miała przed sobą dowód A, postrzępioną torbę i dowód B, winowajczynię.

- Z całym szacunkiem Kira-san, ale każdy dureń wie, że koza zażre wszystko.

- Jak widać prawie każdy - westchnął.

- Jak wielu shinigami nie dostało wypłaty?

- Większość - głos znów zaczął mu drgać. - Właśnie zaczynałem kiedy kapitan zwołał zebranie.

- Rozumiem i Centrala Czterdziestu Sześciu przysłała śledczego, by zbadał sprawę? I teraz ten śledczy z jakiegoś dziwnego, niepojętego powodu nie wierzy, że koza zjadła wypłatę?

- Tak i muszę oddać Gotei Sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy Kan albo pójdę siedzieć.

- Rozumiem - Ari podrapała się po podbródku. - Zaprowadź mnie do tego śledczego.

* * *

- Nie wierzę.

- Kito-sama, wiem, że to trudna sprawa do pojęcia ale ten mężczyzna i ja dużo razem przeszliśmy i mogę zaręczyć za jego uczciwość i oddanie Gotei - Ari kłamała jak najęta stojąc przed śledczym i kapitanem trzeciego oddziału, który bacznie się jej przyglądał.

- Wierzę Shihoin-hime, ale mam na karku Lorda Kasumioji z powodu bardzo ważnego raportu. Pracuję nad nim od dłuższego czasu i muszę go oddać najpóźniej za dwa dni. A teraz zamiast nim muszę się zająć taką niedorzecznością. Chcę szybko to zakończyć abym mógł zdążyć przed terminem i wypełnić rozkaz Lorda.

- Wszyscy chcemy to szybko załatwić - wtrącił wiecznie uśmiechnięty kapitan.

- Ichimaru taichou, mam tu potwierdzenie wydania wypłat dla trzeciej dywizji. Czy to twój podpis poruczniku?

- Tak, ale…

- Wypłaciłeś cztery tysiące dwieście szesnaście Kan. Pozostaje jeszcze sto czterdzieści pięć tysięcy siedemset osiemdziesiąt cztery Kan, których nie ma. Gdzie one są?

- Mówiłem już, koza zjadła!

Śledczy założył ręce za plecy.

- Koza - potwierdził Ichimaru.

- Koza - Ari również potwierdziła.

- Koza - westchnął z niedowierzaniem Kito. - A myślałem, że słyszałem już wszystko.

- To nie tylko zabawne, ale i prawdziwe - Ariel ponownie próbowała go przekonać.

- Zapewniam Pana, że nie ukradłem tych pieniędzy!

- Nie ważne, czy ukradłeś, czy zgubiłeś. Podpisałeś odbiór, a pieniędzy nie ma. Jesteś je winien Gotei. Albo się odnajdą albo Centrala zarekwiruje twoje pobory, a ciebie przekaże oddziałowi karnemu.

- Chyba pan żartuje - Ari nie mogła uwierzyć, że chcą go wsadzić do więzienia.

- Nie mam czasu na żarty Wasza eminencjo. A teraz wybaczcie państwo, muszę dokończyć raport.

- Proszę się wstrzymać Kito-sama -zastopowała go dziewczyna. - Za wcześnie stawia pan szubienice. Co by się stało gdyby pieniądze spłonęły w pożarze?

- Mielibyśmy pewność, że są zniszczone i zastąpilibyśmy je.

- A Kira-san miałby spokój?

- O co ci chodzi Shihoin-hime?

- Chodzi o to, że jeśli pieniądze mogły się spalić, to mogły też zostać strawione. Jeśli jest pan śledczym, to proszę rozpocząć śledztwo.

- Tak, dziękuję Ariel- sama. O to tylko proszę - w oczach Izuru niemal zalśniły łzy wdzięczności.

- Dobrze przeprowadzę śledztwo. Kira Izuru, będziesz moim pierwszym świadkiem. Masz dowody, że koza zjadła pieniądze?

- Pogryzioną torbę?

Cała trójka w milczeniu patrzyła jak śledczy zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, wychodząc.

Ichimaru poklepał swego porucznika po ramieniu.

- Nie martw się Kira-kun. Będę cię odwiedzał w jednostce karnej - dodał, jakby wielce bawiła go cała sytuacja. - Tak na marginesie nie wiedziałem, że tyle razem przeszedłeś z Ariel-hime?

- Z baraków piątego do trzeciego oddziału jest spory kawałek, Ichimaru taichou - skwitowała kobieta. - I proszę mówić mi Ari.

-Skoro nalegasz Ari-chan.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Nietypowy jegomość przypadł jej do gustu. Był pierwszą osobą, która nie trzymała się ściśle reguł i nie brała wszystkiego na poważnie.

- Kira-san, jesteś pewien, że nikt nie widział, jak koza zjadła pieniądze? Może chociaż słyszał mlaskanie? - dziewczyna upewniała się, na co blondyn jedynie zaprzeczył głową znów na skraju łez. - A może ktoś widział kozę w luksusowych ciuchach, planującą wakacje?

- Mam wrażenie, że polubimy się Ari-chan - Ichimaru poklepał ją po głowie. Bardzo przypominał jej Tomasa. - Nie martw się Izuru-kun, może śledczy porozmawia z oddziałem, dowie się jaki jesteś porządny i da ci spokój?

- Tak sądzisz kapitanie?

- A może zamachasz rękami i odlecisz na księżyc?

- Nikt nie widział kozy zjadającej wypłaty. Już po mnie! - blondyn z frustracji począł rwać sobie włosy z głowy.

- Oto między wymiarowe pojęcie sprawiedliwości, panowie. Człowiek niewinny do chwili zmiażdżenia przez pociąg - Ariel przygryzła wargę. W jej głowie zaczął kiełkować pomysł. - Żyjemy w rozpaczliwych czasach, które wymagają desperackich metod.

- Świetny pomysł Ari-chan, zbombardujmy ich kolokwializmami.

- Mam lepszy pomysł Ichimaru taichou. Będę jednak potrzebować waszej pomocy.

* * *

Kaito trzasnął ołówkiem w stół. Pukanie do drzwi pomieszało mu liczenie kolumn.

- Wejść - zawołał nadąsany.

Kira wszedł ze spuszczonym wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam pana, ale kapitan niezwłocznie wzywa pana do siebie.

- Jestem zajęty.

- Mówi że to bardzo pilne - blondyn nie dał za wygraną.

- Już dawno skończyłbym ten cholerny raport, gdyby mi nie przeszkadzano. Dobra, dobra chodźmy - zamaszyście wstał i pomaszerował do drzwi. Izuru podążył tuż za nim.

Ari obserwowała jak oddalają się od budynku dla gości w stronę głównych baraków. Kiedy droga była wolna wychyliła się zza rogu i pociągnęła za sobą kozę. Po cichu, ostrożnie weszła do pokoju śledczego z makiawelicznym uśmiechem.

* * *

- Przepraszam sir, gdybym wiedział, że kapitan będzie chciał pokazać panu nasze drzewa daktylowe nie zawracałbym panu głowy. Ichimaru taichou bywa czasem kontrowersyjny - Kira łasił się, biegnąc za rozwścieczonym urzędnikiem.

- Już mi tylko nie przeszkadzaj. Pod żadnym pozorem! - krzyknął wchodząc do swego pokoju.

- Tak sir. Może pan na mnie liczy...

Zamarli w bezruchu widząc kozę pożerającą w całości ukochany raport śledczego Kaito.

- Mój raport! Przestań natychmiast!

- Odejdź! - porucznik począł wyrywać strzępki raportu z jej pyska.

- Ona zżarła mój raport! - Kaito osunął się na ziemię z kilkoma ocalałymi stronami przyciśniętymi do piersi.

- Coś się stało? Co to za raban? - zapytał zatroskany Ichimaru, za którym niczym cień podążała Ari.

- Tragedia, przeokropna sir! Zżarła raport.

- Ty zwierzu - skarciła ją Ariel, rzucając kozie jedno z swych popisowych zabójczych spojrzeń.

- Lord urwie mi głowę. Nie uwierzy, że koza zżarła raport.

- Prawda? - zapytała wyraźnie rozbawiona kobieta.

- Ciężko w to uwierzyć - zawtórował jej kapitan. - Taka wymówka jest raczej kiepska.

- Rozumiem. Złapaliście mnie. To ci się nie uda, Kira - zapewnił sekretarz. - Przypilnuję byś dostał to na co zasłużyłeś i jeszcze więcej.

- Swietny pomysł, Kito-sama. Razem zagracie sobie w pokera.

- Albo obaj się z tego wygrzebiecie albo wspólnie pójdziecie na dno - oświadczyła dziewczyna.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

- Gdyby koza miała udokumentowane tendencje zżerania wszystkiego co jej się nawinie pod mordę udowodnione przez śledczego.

- Na przykład ciebie - wtrącił Ichimaru. - I poparte przez kapitana, na przykład mnie wtedy obaj bylibyście uratowani.

- Co ty na to, Kito? Toniecie, czy płyniecie? Zależy od ciebie.

Urzędnik potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Dobrze, macie mnie. Oczyszczę Kirę - dodał niechętnie. - Ale módl się poruczniku by nasze drogi nigdy się już nie przecięły. Zabieram tę kozę by pokazać ją jako dowód Centrali.

- Tylko proszę ją karmić - zawołała za nim Ari.

- Nie powinno być trudno. Zżera wszystko - Ichimaru zamachał mu na pożegnanie.

- Szczególnie papier polany melasą - roześmiała się kobieta, gdy śledczy zniknął za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Białowłosy kapitan objął ją ramieniem.

- Czuję, że to początek pięknej przyjaźni, Ari-chan. I mów mi Gin.

* * *

Ari siedziała pomiędzy stertami papierów, próbując robić to co wcześniej powiedziała jej Hinamori. Oddychanie i niemyślenie wychodziły jej dość dobrze po wyjątkowo absurdalnym dniu. Odchrząknęła. Nie spodziewała się za wiele po tej całej medytacji. Miała przeczucie, że to bycie shinigami nie było dla niej. Zamknęła oczy. Ona była stworzona do pracy intelektualnej, nie do ganiania z mieczem za zamaskowanymi potworami. Wciągnęła powietrze przez nos. Teraz chyba nadszedł czas by bariera z reiryoku opadła. Niemal w chwili, w której to pomyślała poczuła, jak świat naokoło niej się rozpada. W krąg pojawiały się za to czerwone wstążki rozchodzące się w we wszystkie kierunki. Były ich setki. Przerażona otworzyła oczy. Chyba jej się udało?

* * *

Przyglądała się uważnie Hinamori, gdy ta pokazywała jej prawidłowe użycie kido. Ari prawie parsknęła śmiechem słysząc, że shinigami korzystają z magii. Nie wyobrażała sobie Ukitake lewitującego na miotle w czarnym, spiczastym kapeluszu.

- Panie! Masko krwi i ciała, wszystkie stworzenie, trzepotanie skrzydeł, ty który nosisz imię człowieka! Inferno i pandemonium, morze bariery przepięć, marsz na południe!

Z ręki drobnej brunetki wystrzeliła czerwona kula, która trafiła w tarczę i całkowicie ją zniszczyła. Ari musiała przyznać, że to było coś. Pokaz Momo był dla niej wyjątkowo ciekawy, bo oprócz efektów wizualnych czuła zmianę w jej reiatsu. Do tej pory zauważyła, że każdy z mijanych shinigami posiadał inną energię. Każda miała inny kolor i kształt, każda inaczej falowała. To było dziwne. Ari nie widziała tego, lecz tak jakby czuła. Czuła jak reiatsu Hinamori zmieniło się podczas inkantacji.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Co szkodziło jej spróbować? Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę w stronę tarcz. Spróbowała przywołać uczucie, które poczuła podczas wcześniejszej prezentacji. Poczuła ciepło zbierające się pomału na śródręczu.

- Napiszę ci inkantacje do kilku podstawowych kido - zaproponowała porucznik piątego oddziału. - Byś nauczyła się ich na pamięć. Na początku na pewno nic ci nie wyjdzie, ale to normal…

- BUM!

Hinamori zobaczyła jedynie wielki rozbłysk czerwonego światła i poczuła uderzenie powietrza wyrzucające ją w dal.

* * *

Ari otworzyła oczy. Po wystrzeleniu Shakkaho rykoszet odrzucił ją na drugą stronę pokoju. Szczęka opadła jej na widok zniszczeń. To przecież nie miało zadziałać, nie mogło! Zamiast tego nie tylko zniszczyło cel, ale również całą ścianę i część dziedzińca.

- No, no Ari-chan, muszę ci przyznać, masz kopa.

- Daj jej spokój Ichimaru - upomniał go delikatny, męski głos. - Nic ci nie jest, Shihoin-sama?

Dziewczyna wciąż w szoku uniosła wzrok, który napotkał parę pięknych, brązowych oczu skrytych za okularami.

- My się jeszcze nie znamy. Nazywam się Aizen Sosuke.


	11. Zabawa w kotka i myszkę

Aizen? Wpatrywała się w wyciągniętą, dużą dłoń. Dłoń należącą do jednego z trzynastu najpotężniejszych ludzi w Seireitei, któremu właśnie zniszczyła część jednostki. I nic nie szkodzi, że ten niezwykle przystojny shinigami uśmiechał się do nie jakby nic się nie stało. Przecież się stało kurwa mać! Wysadziła połowę budynku, zraniła jego porucznika. On nie miał prawa się uśmiechać, jakby przelała wodę w doniczce! Coś było z tym facetem zdecydowanie nie tak. Nikt nie mógł być tak naiwny.

Dłoń sama pochwyciła jej rękę i pociągnęła, zupełnie jakby Ariel nic nie ważyła. Aizen drugą rękę włożył pod jej kolana i niespodziewanie uniósł ją. Dziewczynę zamurowało. Co on do cholery wyprawiał? Chciał wynieść ją gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie miał świadków i pobawić się w Kubę Rozpruwacza? Spojrzała na Gina szukając pomocy, ale on jedynie szerzej się uśmiechnął, Hinamori zaś patrzyła się na swego kapitana jak na herosa z greckich mitów.

- Hinamori, możesz poinformować Shihoin, że Ariel-hime miała wypadek? Zaniosę ją do czwartego oddziału, by Unohana taichou zbadała, czy nie stało się nic poważnego.

Szpital?! O, co to, to nie!

- Aizen taichou, dziękuję za troskę, ale to zbędne. Nic mi nie jest - próbowała zaoponować ciągnąc za jego haori, by zwrócił na nią uwagę. Poskutkowało. Duże brązowe oczy spojrzały na nią z troską, a na jego twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech.

- Będę dużo spokojniejszy, jeśli pozwolisz się zbadać - tłumaczył jak małemu dziecku. - Nie odmówisz mi tego, prawda?

Ari uśmiechnęła się. Co za manipulacyjny dupek! Nie ważne, że gdy się uśmiechał nogi się pod nią uginały, to wcale nie było istotne! Doskonale wiedział, że nie mogła mu odmówić!

- Oczywiście, że nie Aizen taichou. Tylko proszę nie shun…

- Świetnie - w tej samej chwili znikł z piszczącą dziewczyną w ramionach.

* * *

Ari trzymała poły jego haori i kosode tak mocno, że aż zbielały jej knykcie. Nienawidziła shunpo, a teraz gdy potrafiła wyczuć reiatsu wirujące wkoło jej głowy, niczym stado wściekłych szerszeni, gardziła nim z wściekłą pasją. Robiło jej się niedobrze. Wtuliła się w ciepłe ciało mając nadzieję skoncentrować uwagę na czymś innym. I udało jej się.

W głowie wyraźnie zanotował jej się jego zapach. Pachniał czystością. Nie miał na sobie jakiegoś określonego zapachu, może z wyjątkiem lekkiej wody kolońskiej. Ale kombinacja najwidoczniej świeżo wypranego ubrania i jak przypuszczała, miętowej pianki do golenia dawały wrażenie, eleganckiego, czystego zapachu, jakby jakakolwiek inna naleciałość mogła zakłócić jego perfekcyjność. Był mężczyzną, który bardo dbał o wygląd, to było dla niej jasne. Był oszustem, zwodzicielem, łgarzem. Szczególnie dobrze pachnącym łgarzem. Gdy tylko sobie to uświadomiła odsunęła się od niego na ile tylko pozwalał jego uścisk.

- Wszystko dobrze Ariel-hime? - zapytał w chwili, w której byli na miejscu.

- Oczywiście, Aizen-sama. Dlaczego miałoby być inaczej?

Mimowolnie zaczerwieniła się, gdy znów się do niej uśmiechnął. Wiwatowała, kiedy w następnej chwili przekazał ją członkowi czwartego oddziału. Pożegnała się z wszystkimi koniecznymi formalnościami, mając nadzieję nie zobaczyć go przez dłuższy czas. Na odchodne musiał jeszcze ją zawstydzić, wodząc ręką po jej czole, stanowczo za długo, jak na jej gust po to tylko, by odgarnąć jej kosmyk włosów z czoła.

Ten gościu na serio próbował ją oczarować. Może jej hormony udało mu się nabrać, ale jej mózg wciąż stał na straży jej jestestwa. Ari od dziecka miała bardzo proste spojrzenie na miłość. Coś takiego nie istniało. Istniało jedynie przyzwyczajenie i chęć podtrzymania gatunku, nic więcej. To wszystko wyłącznie reakcje chemiczne, występujące w całej przyrodzie. Prędzej piekło ją pochłonie, niż pozwoli, by jakaś mizerna ewolucja dyktowała jej, jak ma żyć!

Ona także potrafiła się uśmiechać, nawet pod badawczym spojrzeniem kapitan czwartego oddziału, która zerkała w jej stronę, chwilowo zajęta usypianiem jakiegoś pokiereszowanego nieszczęśnika.

Kąciki ust uniosły się jej delikatnie, tym razem z własnej woli. Kłamca zawsze pozna kłamcę. To mógł być jej największy atut lub największe przekleństwo. Lecz to miało się jeszcze okazać.

* * *

Ari już dawno nie była tak zadowolona z siebie. Przechadzała się ulicami Seireitei i niemal nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Wszystkie spojrzenia jakie na siebie ściągała były wynikiem wielkiego plastra na nosie, który obiła sobie przeskakując mur piątej dywizji. Gotowa była na wszystko, byle nie spotkać brązowookiego kapitana, którego spojrzenie przyspieszało jej puls. Nie mogła przy nim ufać własnemu ciału, a to było niedopuszczalne. Należy chyba wspomnieć, że nie miała także ochoty na lekcje kido. Znów by coś zniszczyła, a pogadanka, jaką obdarzyła ją wczoraj starszyzna i góra dokumentów wyjaśniających zajście, jakie musiała wypełnić, starczą jej na całe życie po życiu.

Tak zatem maszerowała z podniesioną głową szukając miejsca, w którym mogłaby się w końcu wyspać. Wyglądała jak ghul, z zapadniętymi od braku snu oczami i ziemistą cerą. Zatrzymała się widząc daszek, na który można było dostać się po zaparkowanym przed budynkiem wozie dostawczym z dzbankami sake. Ari podeszła pewnie do niego i nie patrząc na przechodzących obok shinigamich zgarnęła jeden bukłaczek pod mundur.

Alkohol, cisza i słońce. Wystarczyłaby jeszcze tylko kolorowa palemka do drinka i dziewczyna byłaby w pełni usatysfakcjonowana. W końcu należyty relaks. A najlepsze jest to, że udało jej się wszystko tak zachachmęcić, że Shihoin myśleli iż ich księżniczka pilnie się uczy, a Momo była święcie przekonana, że zatrzymały ją ważne sprawy rodzinne. Roześmiała się na myśl, co powiedziałby Ukitake, gdyby ją teraz zobaczył. Właśnie tak zamierzała żyć.

Ari wzięła potężny łyk, gdy coś różowego ciężko wskoczyło jej na brzuch powodując, że się opluła.

- Co do…? - zamilkła. Czy mówiła, że to przyjemny dzień? Odwoływała to z całą stanowczością patrząc się na uradowane do granic przyzwoitości dziecko z różowymi włosami. Do tego cała teraz śmierdziała jak żul spod mostu.

- Toto-chan! Ja i Kenny wszędzie cię szukaliśmy. Nie zgadniesz, Ken-chan słyszał co wczoraj zrobiłaś i chce się z tobą bawić!

- Huh? - to na pewno nie była najmądrzejsza odpowiedź w dziejach ludzkości, ale jedyna na jaką było ją teraz stać. Niezrozumiała ani jednego słowa jakie wypluł z siebie naćpany dzieciak.

Nagle zrobiło jej się chłodno. Najwidoczniej słońce zaszło za chmury. Zastanowiła się, ale przecież na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła swój marny koniec. Stał nad nią mężczyzna, właściwie to góra, stylizowany na punk pirata z przepaską na oku i postawionymi na żel włosami w kształcie szpikulców. Tak właśnie powinien wyglądać prawdziwy shinigami. Problem polegał na tym, że to monstrum, które samo potrafiło stworzyć sztuczny tłum, patrzyło się na nią jakby chciało ją zjeść.

- Walcz ze mną - oznajmił nieprzyjemnym głosem.

- Słucham? - zapiszczała. Już nigdy nie pójdzie na wagary.

- Powiedziałem byś ze mną walczyła! - zamachnął się na nią wielką kataną, której udało jej się uniknąć turlając się w bok.

- To jakieś wielkie nieporozumienie, nie wie pan kim jestem! Napyta pan sobie biedy! - krzyczała machając rękoma.

- Żaden ze mnie pan, a wiem, że to wczoraj ty wysadziłaś salę treningową Aizena. Mi to wystarczy - uśmiechnął się szaleńczo. - A teraz wyciągaj miecz i walcz!

- Ale ja nie mam żadnego miecza - wrzasnęła skacząc ku krawędzi dachu. Nigdy tak nie dziękowała matce, za upór z jakim prowadzała ją do dojo, jak w tej chwili. Chwyciła sake i chlusnęła nim mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Zawył, jednak nie z bólu, lecz z radochy.

- Brudno pogrywamy? Nareszcie prawdziwy wojownik, a nie jakiś zasmarkany laluś - ponownie zamachnął się obcinając jej kosmyk włosów, a zważywszy jakie były one krótkie, było to zdecydowanie za blisko.

Ariel zrobiła jedną możliwą rzecz. Zaczęła uciekać. Obojętnie, gdzie nie skręciła, ile uliczek przebiegła, wciąż podążał za nią diabelski śmiech.

- Ugh, zostaw mnie w spokoju, psia krew! Zajmij się czymś co normalnie robisz, jakimiś rozbojami, czy szerzeniem masowej destrukcji, czy co tam jeszcze…!

Przystanęła, rozglądając się. W zasięgu wzroku nie widać było popieprzonego sadysty.

- Przypomniałam mu o czymś, czy co? - odległe dudnienie dało się słyszeć coraz bliżej. Ari zamrugała widząc unoszący się tuman kurzu zmierzający w jej stronę. Dziewczyna pobiegła jakby zależało od tego jej życie i pewnie tak było. Obejrzała się przez ramię. Potwór nieubłaganie zbliżał się.

* * *

Porucznik dziewiątej dywizji szedł pomału, balansując przed sobą stertą dokumentów. Wyszedł zza rogu, gdy usłyszał dziwny hałas. Wyjrzał zza papierów, by zobaczyć wysoką, jasnowłosą shinigami biegnącą wprost na niego. Kiedy nie pokazała żadnych oznak zamiaru zwolnienia, czy zatrzymania się, Hisagi zrobił kilka kroków wstecz. Powieka zadrgała mu w niekontrolowanym przykurczu.

- Zaczekaj! Zatrzymaj się zanim…!

Dziewczyna uparcie kręcąc głową jedynie przyspieszyła. Podskoczyła tuż przed nim i odepchnęła się od jego głowy, dając susa ponad nim, niczym przez kozła. Ignorując jego przekleństwa, groźby i rozrzucone kartki wskoczyła na murek i na pobliski budynek, dalej przeskakując z dachu na dach.

Miał puścić się za nią w pościg, gdy minął go kapitan jedenastego oddziału, śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. Czy to możliwe, by ją gonił? Nic dziwnego, że biegła w takim pośpiechu. Powinien powiadomić o tym kapitana Tousena, nim będzie za późno.

* * *

Ari biegła rozważając dostępne opcje. Do posiadłości ani innego bezpiecznego miejsca nie mogła się udać, ponieważ nie miała pojęcia, gdzie w tej chwili się znajduje. Gdyby udało jej się spotkać Gin albo nawet Aizena, ale nie! Facetów jak zwykle nie było, kiedy byli najbardziej potrzebni.

Zastanawiało ją, że nawet, kiedy chlusnęła mu sake w oczy i tak dokładnie wiedział, gdzie była. Może on także szukał jej śledząc reiryoku? Gdyby więc zakamuflowała je, nie wiedziałby gdzie jest. Ariel próbowała zniknąć, zapaść się do środka, stać się tak malutką jak tylko mogła. Uśmiechnęła się czując, że jej energia wyraźnie zmalała. Teraz pozostało jeszcze tylko jedno. Zeskoczyła z powrotem na ulicę i klepnęła ręką, w której zebrała reiatsu przechodzącego shinigami. Wskoczyła w pobliskie otwarte okno dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Zanim jeszcze dotknęła podłoża usłyszała dzwoneczki brzęczące na jego spiczastych włosach.

Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy upadła na coś miękkiego.

* * *

Shunsui był wściekły. Co śmiało spaść na niego akurat, kiedy śniło mu się, jak Nanao-chan zgodziła się pobawić z nim w doktora? Świat był niesprawiedliwy. Kyoraku uspokoił się, gdy poczuł, że cokolwiek na niego spadło miało bardzo ujmujące kształty. O wiele bardziej kształtne niż te należące do Nanao. I pachniały lawendą i sake. Uśmiechnął się wodząc po nich subtelnie opuszkami palców. Drugą ręką podniósł kapelusz by ujrzeć skoncentrowaną ślicznotkę widocznie czegoś oczekującą, której w najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzało to, że na nim leży.

- Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że anioł spadnie mi wprost z nieb… - nie dokończył nim drobna dłoń zakryła mu usta. Drugą dziewczyna przycisnęła do swych ust, nakazując mu milczenie.

Shunsui umarł i poszedł do raju. Nie mogło być innego wytłumaczenia. Siedziała na nim jedna z najładniejszych dziewcząt jakie dane mu było oglądać, o cudnych złotych oczach. Gdzie do tej pory podziewał się ten anioł? Nie dała mu nawet zapytać, którego kapitana powinien molestować, by przenieść ją do swej dywizji, jedynie mocniej zatkała mu usta. W dodatku lubiła ostro sobie pogrywać! Westchnął. Jego ciało już zaczęło na nią reagować. Musnął palcami jej plecy powoli kierując się coraz niżej.

Ari zmrużyła oczy czując jak ręka dziwnego faceta w różowym kimonie, na którym wylądowała, bezwstydnie ją obmacuje. Dopiero teraz poczuła unoszącą się od niego woń sake. Spojrzała na niego krytycznie, na co on jedynie się uśmiechnął. Poczuła ruch jego ust na swej dłoni. Nie dość, że ganiał ją wariat, żywcem wyciągnięty z „Piły", to jeszcze spotkała teraz zboczeńca.

Uśmiechnęła się nieprzyzwoicie zauważywszy butelkę sake stojącą za jego głową. Pochyliła się nad nim. Ręką, którą wcześniej go kneblowała uniosła delikatnie jego głowę, by mieć lepszy zamach. Uderzyła go z całej siły, na chwilę go zamraczając. To wystarczyło, aby móc wyskoczyć przez przeciwległe okno.

Shunsui ujął w dłonie obolałą głowę. Nie wypił aż tak dużo, by mieć takiego kaca. Skrzywił się wyczuwając wielkiego guza. Więc nie był to sen. Uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie kobiety. Zastanowił się przez moment. Dziwne było, że nie wyczuł jej wcześniej. Gdy się nad tym zastanowił nie czuł jej reiryoku nawet gdy na nim leżała. Pewnie miał wtedy inne rzeczy na głowie, ale i tak… Teraz także nie czuł, że rzeczywiście tu była. Jedynym dowodem, że była więcej niż wytworem jego wyobraźni był guz dumnie stojący na czubku jego głowy.

Ciekawe, pomyślał.

* * *

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała jakim cudem, ale ten popieprzony gościu znowu się do niej zbliżał. Czuła jego żółte reiryoku tnące jej pięty niczym trzcinowe witki. Miała tego już stanowczo dość! Niech się tu tylko zjawi ten kretyn jeden z mózgiem świnki morskiej i twarzą ziemniaka, wysadzi go w powietrze, jak budu dudu. Walnęła się ręką w czoło. Od tego biegania mózg wypływał jej już uszami. I wtedy ujrzała wybawienie.

Stał przed nią majestatyczny budynek z szóstką wymalowaną na ścianie. To oddział Byakuyi! Nie zastanawiając się nawet pobiegła przed siebie kierując się przeczuciem, że silne białe reiryoku należy do niego. Nie zważała na wołających za nią shinigamich, ani na starszego blondyna w okularach, którego prawie stratowała. Nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać kiedy zobaczyła przed sobą drzwi z tabliczką „kapitan".

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya przyglądał się misternie sporządzonemu raportowi. Każdy ruch pędzla musiał być idealny i wyważony, by w pełni dopełniać całość. Zostało już tylko złożyć podpis i będzie mógł go wysłać generałowi Yamamoto. Podskoczył oblewając całą stronę tuszem, gdy drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem. Byakuya zacząłby krzyczeć, gdyby nie był sobą. Zamiast tego zmierzył intruza swym najgroźniejszym spojrzeniem. W drzwiach stała rozdygotana, młoda kobieta o zwichrowanych, krótkich włosach i z wielkim plastrem na nosie. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Nie czuł od niej żadnego reiatsu!

Nie zdążył zareagować nim kobieta wpadła mu pod biurko usadawiając się dokładnie pomiędzy jego kolanami. Zwykle nieruchomą, białą jak alabaster twarz pokrył lekki rumieniec. Zdezorientowany spojrzał w dół. Co tu się u licha wyprawiało?

Spotkały go charakterystyczne złote ślepia?

- Shihoin-sama? - zapytał nie wierząc własnym oczom.

- Byakuya, na wszystkie świętości proszę cię, pomóż mi - błagała go.

Wtedy poczuł brutalne reiatsu szybko zbliżające się do jego gabinetu. Nie minęła sekunda nim stał przed nim we własnej osobie Zaraki Kenapchi z Yachiru siedzącą mu na plecach.

- Widzisz Ken-chan? Mówiłam ci, że tu będzie.

- Czego tu szukasz Kenpachi? - zapytał chłodno Kuchiki wstając z krzesła i kładąc dłoń na rękojeści swego zanpakuto.

- Nie szukam ciebie Byakuya, tylko ślicznotki siedzącej pod biurkiem - na jego twarzy zagościł lubieżny uśmiech. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś typem, który lubi takie rzeczy. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Może będzie jednak z ciebie mężczyzna.

Kapitan szóstego oddziału wyciągnął miecz.

- Czego chcesz od Shihoin-hime?

- Księżniczki? - Yachiru wyjrzała zza ramienia Zarakiego. Znikła i pojawiła się tuż koło kulącej się Ari. - Jesteś prawdziwą księżniczką?

- Podobno?

- Ale to niemożliwe! - dziewczynka pociągnęła ją za włosy. - Księżniczki mają długie lśniące włosy, takie jak Byakushi. I chodzą w drogich sukniach i czekają na księcia, by żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

- Zgadzam się w zupełności, ale im to powiedz - Ari nie mogła uwierzyć, że gdy w końcu ktoś zrozumiał, że to jedna wielka pomyłka, miała zaraz zostać poddana dekapitacji przez brutalnego troglodytę.

- Odsuń się Byakuya, albo sam cię przesunę - dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że Zarakiemu wcale nie przeszkadzał taki pomysł.

- Dawaj.

Przełknęła ślinę czując wzbierające w nich reiatsu. Było żądne krwi. Czy oni naprawdę zamierzali tutaj walczyć? Wśród tych wszystkich ludzi? Przecież to było chore!

- Przepraszam taichou, nie mogłem go powstrzymać - zameldował dyszący mężczyzna ledwo stojący w drzwiach. To był ten sam, którego o mało nie rozdeptała. Dopiero teraz spostrzegła bandanę porucznika na jego ramieniu.

Kobieta pokręciła głową. Musiała to przerwać. Ich reiatsu było zbyt silne. Jej też zaczęły już pojawiać się mroczki przed oczami. Jeśli będą tu walczyć zniszczenia będą niewyobrażalne. A ona miała wrażenie, że wszystko oczywiście i tak spadnie na nią. Przecież ktoś musi być kozłem ofiarnym. Wściekła wyczołgała się spod biurka i stanęła pomiędzy nimi.

- Starczy już tego! Do diabła, zachowujecie się jak rozwydrzone bachory! Kuchiki, schowaj miecz i to w tej chwili, a ty - zwróciła się do szeroko uśmiechniętej, choć wyraźnie zszokowanej bestii. - Skoro chcesz ze mną walczyć to walczmy, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

- Nie bądź śmieszna, nie możesz - wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie kobiety, by Byakuya umilkł.

- Będziesz stał spokojnie i dasz mi zadać pierwszy cios.

Kenpachi uśmiechnął się jak kot, który złowił właśnie tuńczyka.

- To brzmi ciekawie.

Ari wciągnęła powietrze przyglądając się uważnie wielkoludowi. Czemu wcześniej nie zajarzyła, że miał na sobie kapitańskie haori? Odetchnęła, to było nieistotne. Jeśli Black miała zejść z tego świata, to przynajmniej z hukiem! Czemu więc jej podświadomość darła się, że postradała rozum?

Jeszcze raz przyjrzała się mężczyźnie jakby coś kalkulując. Cofnęła się i postawiła przed Kenpachim krzesło, na które weszła. Byakuya nie mógł zmusić się do zamknięcia ust. Co ona wyprawiała?

Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy skupiając się na reiryoku Zarakiego. Było szalone, tak jak jego właściciel. Ale w każdym szaleństwie był schemat, teraz musiała jedynie go znaleźć. Złożyła ręce tuż przed jego twarzą skupiając w nich energię. Jeszcze raz odetchnęła. To był odpowiedni moment! Dotknęła palcem czoła brutala, który zaczął się śmiać.

- I co to ma niby byyyy…

Ariel zeskoczyła z krzesła wprost w ramiona Byakuyi nim Zaraki padł jak kłoda.

- Udało mi się? - pytała, nie mogąc uwierzyć. - Ale jaja, udało mi się!

Brunet patrzył zdezorientowany na leżącego w jego gabinecie kapitana, zafrasowaną Yachiru i niemal tańczącą w jego ramionach kobietę.

- Co mu zrobiłaś?

Ari słysząc głos Byakuyi przestała wiwatować i skoncentrowała się na leżącym mężczyźnie.

- Wczoraj będąc w czwartej dywizji widziałam jak Unohana-san usypiała pacjenta. Stwierdziłam, że to będzie najlepsze wyjście w zaistniałej sytuacji. Nie mogliście tu walczyć, zbyt dużo postronnych. Ja też nie mogłam z nim walczyć z oczywistych powodów.

- Widzę, że go uśpiłaś, ale jak? - ostrożnie postawił ją na ziemię.

- No cóż… - Black podrapała się po karku. - Dostroiłam swe reiryoku tak, by jego nie brało mnie za wroga, to była najtrudniejsza część. Potem użyłam kido.

Porucznik w okularach zaczął się śmiać zjeżdżając po ścianie by w końcu usiąść.

- Zrobiłam coś nie tak?

Byakuya pomasował skronie. Dziewczyna z lekko odklejonym plastrem na nosie była ponad jego siły.

* * *

Ariel widząc Sui-Feng przytuliła kobietę z całych sił. Podniosła i zakręciła nią w powietrzu.

- Ariel-sama, co ty wyprawiasz? Proszę natychmiast mnie postawić!

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak za tobą tęskniłam. Już myślałam, że nigdy nie zobaczę tych twoich śmiesznych warkoczyków i słodkich dołeczków w policzkach, kiedy się denerwujesz!

- Śmiesznych warkoczyków i dołeczków? - do Sui-Feng dopiero dotarło co widziała. Kuchiki wezwał ją do swego gabinetu w niecierpiącej zwłoki sprawie. Widok Ariel zaskoczył ją, choć nie, tak jak jej reakcja. Kobieta wyglądała jakby przeczołgała się przez piekło. Byakuya siedział i spokojnie sączył herbatę, którą nalewał mu Shirogane fukutaichou, a Yachiru spała na chrapiącym Kenpachim.

- Ariel-sama, czy nie powinnaś być na zajęciach z Aizenem?

- Nie uwierzysz jak ci opowiem, ale najpierw lepiej napij się herbaty?


	12. To co ważne

- Nie wiem jak mogłaś się w to wpakować. Miałaś nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, a ty biegasz przez pół Seireitei z Kenpachim wzbudzając chaos! - Sui-Feng była wściekła. Ari niemal widziała kłęby pary buchające jej z uszu.

- A niby co miałam zrobić? Stać jak kołek i dać się posiekać?

- Być w piątej dywizji i uczyć się kontroli reiatsu! Najpierw wysadzasz budynek…

- Połowę -sprostowała.

- A teraz… zaraz, gdzie się podziało twoje reiatsu? - kapitan popatrzyła się na nią podejrzliwie.

- Przecież go nie zjadłam. Wyłączyłam je, by Kenpachi nie mógł mnie znaleźć. Niestety nie zadziałało.

- Zaraki Kenpachi nie potrafi wyczuć nawet krzty reiatsu - zapowietrzyła się. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że je wyłączyłaś? Reiatsu nie da się wyłączyć, można je co najwyżej zmniejszyć. To nie światło!

- No… - Ariel wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale to zrobiłam, patrz.

Skoncentrowała się i jej energia wróciła do normy, potem znów ją wyłączyła i włączyła.

- Zmniejsz ją - zakomenderowała kapitan.

- Słucham?

- Nie wyłączaj jej tylko zmniejsz.

Dziewczyna próbował i próbowała i próbowała… i nic. Nie potrafiła ustabilizować mocy reiryoku na wskazanym poziomie. Nie uznawało ono ułamków, zaokrąglało się do zera lub całości.

- Nie rozumiem, jego częstotliwość i kształt mogę zmieniać do woli. Co to znaczy?

- To, że nie dość, że nie potrafisz walczyć, to twoje kido jest bezużyteczne - westchnęła kapitan drugiego oddziału. - Szefowa Onmitsukido musi kierować się dyskrecją, a ty każde zaklęcie będziesz dosłownie wysadzać. Może i masz predyspozycje do kido, ale nie potrafisz dopasować jego mocy. Masz szczęście, że uśpiłaś akurat Zarakiego, dzięki jego pokładom reiatsu nic mu nie będzie. Gdyby to był kto inny już by się nie obudził.

Ariel, myśl, że szczerzący się wariat mógłby się nie obudzić wcale nie przeszkadzała. Powinna dostać za to pokojowego Nobla. Niestety poległa.

- Ale znając życie, pomimo że jestem do bani, to nie będę mogła przerwać tych pożałowania godnych tortur? - niska brunetka nie odpowiedziała, tylko zarzuciła ją sobie przez ramię niczym worek kartofli. - Postaw mnie! Jesteśmy na dziedzińcu szóstego oddziału. Robisz widowisko.

- Widowisko to będę miała ja, patrząc jak tłumaczysz się starszyźnie.

Ari zrobiła się zielona nim jeszcze shunpneły.

* * *

Powinna zmienić nomenklaturę dni takich jak ten z niedobrych na normalne. Chciała po raz setny już tego wieczoru uderzyć głową w biurko zastawione po brzegi papierami, ale powstrzymała się. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to będzie miała na czole na stałe wielkie czerwone znamię. Ariel była zmęczona, nie przepraszam, wyczerpana. Nie przepadała za joggingiem, a dziś nabiegała się za całe życie i najbliższe cztery wcielenia. Potem musiała wysłuchiwać reprymend od połowy Shihoin. Jej dwóch ulubieńców było tak czerwonych, że koza spokojnie mogłaby ich pomylić z burakami. Przez większość przygan wyobrażała sobie jak piszczeliby uciekając przed gigantycznym zwierzęciem.

- Ariel-hime, ktoś do ciebie.

Nie zauważyła nawet Megumi stojącej w drzwiach. Kiedy znikła, przed oczami wyobraźni stanął jej widok kapitana jedenastego oddziału, który obudził się ze swej drzemki. Przełknęła ślinę. Złapała krzesło, z którym zasadziła się na intruza za drzwiami, by znokautować go zaraz po wejściu do pokoju. Wolała dmuchać na zimne niż wierzyć, że Kenpachi nie kłopotałby się z anonsowaniem swego przybycia.

Już brała zamach w chwili otwarcia drzwi. Powstrzymała się przed rozłupaniem czaszki w ostatnim momencie czując, że wchodzące reiatsu nie należy do okupanta jej koszmarów w najbliższej pięciolatce.

- Shihoin-sama?

Wypuściła z rąk krzesło widząc ciemne włosy i trzy pary małych rogów wyrastających z czoła jej wieczornego gościa.

- Akon? - wydusiła w końcu. - Czego do diabła chcesz?

- Co za miłe powitanie - szydził. - Czemu sądzisz, że czegoś chcę? Może wstąpiłem się przywitać?

- Strażnicy nie wpuściliby cię do mnie o tej porze, gdyby nie przysłał cię Kurotsuchi.

- Jak zwykle spostrzegawcza.

- Moja matka jest patologiem w Scotland Yardzie, a ojciec wykłada astrofizykę na Harwardzie. Bycie spostrzegawczą jest wpisane w mój genotyp. Ale to i tak tylko jeden wielki eksperyment. Wiesz jak poznali się moi rodzice? Babka Izabela wylała na ojca kawę, gdy była z wizytą w Londynie u swej wnuczki. Jak to był przypadek to ja jestem pieprzoną primabaleriną!

- Nie jesteś w najlepszym nastroju - zagadnął, wchodząc w głąb gabinetu za dziewczyną.

- Wyobraź sobie, że nie. Miałam ciężki dzień.

- Widziałem, znaczy słyszałem - poprawił się szybko, ale i tak zmierzyła go już krytycznym wzrokiem.

- Ach tak?

- Taichou był wniebowzięty, kiedy usłyszał jak załatwiłaś Zarakiego.

Dziewczyna jęknęła rzucając się na krzesło. Tylko tego jej było potrzeba. Więcej uwagi i plotek. Przetarła oczy powstrzymując je od zamknięcia.

- Nie dość, że przeżyłam horror to jeszcze rozbawiłam twego szefa, super. Ale chyba nie przysłał cię by mi podziękować za darmową rozrywkę?

- Nie - Akon usadowił się naprzeciw niej. - Jestem tu w sprawie konsultacji.

- Że co?

- Z jakichś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn shinigami wysyłani do świata żywych ostatnio coraz częściej ściągają na siebie uwagę ludzi, kiedy są w gigai. Musimy przynajmniej raz w tygodniu wymazywać komuś pamięć. Myślimy, że może być to wina komunikacji, Jigokucho to niezbyt wygodny sposób porozumiewania się między wymiarami.

- Zaraz, stop - przeszkodziła mu, masując skronie. - Nie mówię tym waszym śmiercionośnym żargonem. O co chodzi z tym gigai i Jigokucho?

- Gigai to sztuczne ciała, pozwalające nam na interakcje z ludźmi. A Jigokucho to piekielne motyle, służą do przenoszenia informacji - wujaśnił.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że na środku ulicy gadacie do paskudnych insektów? I ty się mnie pytasz co jest nie tak? Nie lepiej załatwić im komórki z między wymiarowym roamingiem?

- Co to są komórki? - zapytał zainteresowany.

- Moment, kiedy ostatnio robiliście rozpoznanie w tamtym świecie?

- Niedawno, jakieś niecałe trzydzieści lat temu. Pamiętam, że zaopatrzeniowiec od ubrań wszystkie stroje bazował na muzycznej historii o włosach.

Ari jęknęła wznosząc oczy do nieba. Dziwacy z „Hair" gadający do obrzydliwych owadów.

- Ciuchy na razie sobie darujemy, najwyżej pomyślą, że promujecie styl retro. Poszukaj informacji o telefonach komórkowych w internecie. Tam znajdziesz wszystko.

- Internecie?

Tym razem dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i przyłożyła głową w blat. Jak miała mu wytłumaczyć co to jest globalna sieć? Ledwo sama potrafiła myśleć, a co dopiero wyłowić kogoś z odmętów międzygatunkowej ignorancji.

- Przyjdę do was jutro i wszystko ci wyjaśnię, ale będziesz winien mi przysługę. Tylko dopilnuj bym nie spotkała Kurotsuchiego, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

* * *

Następnego dnia Ariel idąc po korytarzach w laboratoriach dwunastej dywizji czuła się napięta niczym struna. Nie spodziewała się, że wizyta w tym miejscu będzie miała, aż taki skutek. Bała się każdego dźwięku i cienia, mając wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy na nią klaun z chloroformem. Odetchnęła dopiero, kiedy Rin doprowadził ją do pokoju Akona. Jakie było jej zdziwienie widząc w nim Sui-Feng i ładną, kształtną, rudawą kobietę.

- Sui-Feng taichou, co tu robisz?

- Miałam zapytać cię dokładnie o to samo Ariel-hime. Nie miałaś być dziś z Ukitake? Podobno lepiej się czuje.

Ariel potwierdziła, że owszem przed południem była w trzynastej dywizji, ale kapitan pozwolił jej wyjść wcześniej, po tym jak niemal nie zniszczyła jego ogrodu, ćwicząc kido. Najwyraźniej nie potrafiła kontrolować mocy żadnego zaklęcia jakiego próbowała. Była jeszcze bardziej do dupy niż przypuszczała. On jednak uparcie próbował coś z niej wykrzesać, nie potrafił zrozumieć, że z pustego i Salomon nie naleje.

Podeszła do biurka, na którym rozłożone były zdjęcia. Znów poczuła się jak w domu. Były to bowiem zdjęcia zmasakrowanych zwłok.

- Znaleźliśmy rano ciało leżące w balii w opuszczonym budynku na przedmieściach trzeciego dystryktu Rukongai - wytłumaczyła nieznana jej dotąd kobieta, widząc jak dziewczyna przygląda się fotografiom. - Ciało zaczęło się już rozkładać co utrudnia identyfikację. Dlatego Hitsugaya taichou przysłał mnie po pomoc.

- Niestety nie mamy danych o wszystkich shinigamich w Seireitei. Nie był oficerem, więc nie mamy jego DNA w bazie, ale zaraz - Akon popatrzyła się na nią uważnie. - Nie mówiłaś, że byłaś koronerem?

- Moja matka **jest** patologiem - zaprotestowała gwałtownie, wiedząc do czego zmierzał. - Ja żyłam z opowiadania ludziom kłamstw. Może i studiowałam antropologię, ale i tak...

- Shihoin-sama, nazywam się Matsumoto Rangiku, porucznik dziesiątego oddziału, prowadzimy to śledztwo. Zapewniam, że przyda się nam każda pomoc.

- Nawet mowy nie ma! - gwałtownie zaprotestowała niska kapitan.

- Ale taichou!

Ariel z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się kłócącym się kobietom. Musiała przyznać, że sama nie wiedziała co ma robić. Nie chciało jej się pomagać w śledztwie. Nic by z tego nie miała. Wolałaby pospać. Jedynym problemem była alternatywa zajęć z Aizenem, a na samą myśl, że znowu zachowałaby się przy nim jak kompletna kretynka dostawała szału. Wystarczyło, że pomyślała o tym jego sztucznym, ale uroczym uśmiechu i już robiło jej się gorąco. Do diabła, zaczynała zmieniać się w Hinamori! Nie co to, to nie! Jej ciało podjęło za nią decyzję.

- Kapitan Sui-Feng, to dużo bardziej opłacalne - wtrąciła się.

- Niby jakim cudem twoje plątanie się na miejscu zbrodni jest opłacalne?!

- Tak, że będę stale pod twoim nadzorem i że nie wpakuję się wtedy w żadne kłopoty.

- U Aizena też będziesz pod nadzorem - brunetka nie dawała za wygraną.

- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że w przeciwieństwie do niego nie potrafisz mnie upilnować?

- Oczywiście, że nie…

- Zatem załatwione. Matsumoto-san, idziemy? - popchnęła ramiona duszącej się ze śmiechu kobiety w stronę wyjścia.

Sui-Feng dygotała ze złości, jak mogła dać tak się zbajerować? Wściekła ruszyła za oddalającymi się kobietami. Prędzej napisze list miłosny do Urahary niż zostawi Ariel samą z porucznik dziesiątej dywizji.

Kiedy Akon został sam usiadł i zaczął się śmiać. Teraz żałował, że kapitan zabronił im pomagać w jakimkolwiek śledztwie. Gdyby nie statystyki kompetencji dywizji, w których Kurotsuchi chciał brylować, miałby niezły ubaw. Już wyobrażał sobie minę nowego, białowłosego kapitana na widok trzech kobiet. Powinien powiadomić Unohanę, że będzie niedługo miła wielu pacjentów z odmrożeniami.

* * *

Ari starała się nie oddychać. Widziała różne rzeczy, niejednokrotnie gorsze niż to, ale nigdy nie widziała na własne oczy świeżego trupa. Cholernie śmierdział. Pochyliła się nad wanną będąc bacznie obserwowaną przez Sui-Feng.

- Ale cuchnie - Rangiku zatkała nos.

- Matsumoto, co to ma być!? - wrzasnął białowłosy chłopiec zbliżający się do nich z złowróżbnym błyskiem w oczach. Nie chciał żadnych cywili na terenie oględzin.

- Dekomponowanie tkanek - odpowiedziała Ari, podnosząc rękę denata, z której odpadł z pluskiem do balii potężny kawał skóry.

- Powiedz, że to woda. Bardzo brudna woda - poprosiła zdegustowana Sui-Feng.

- To mieszanina skroplonych w wyniku rozkładu protein i lipidów.

Hitsugaya przyglądał się dziwnej kobiecie, która najwyraźniej towarzyszyła kapitan drugiego oddziału, klęczącej przy drewnianej wannie.

- To możliwe, żeby to wszystko z niego wypłynęło?

- Nie jestem ekspertem Matsumoto-san, ale biorąc pod uwagę etap rozkładu i wagę ofiary, to możliwe by ta ilość płynów odpowiadała ciele tej wielkości na tym poziomie degradacji - Ari w końcu odwróciła wzrok od trupa by spojrzeć na wyraźnie zniesmaczoną trójkę. Oko jej zadrgało widząc małego chłopca w kapitańskim haori. Następny dzieciak, który jest od niej ważniejszy. Westchnęła.

- Możesz powiedzieć coś, co pomogłoby nam go zidentyfikować, Ariel-sama? - zapytała Sui-Feng.

Toshiro otworzył ze zdziwienia usta. Więc to była kobieta, która uśpiła Kenpachiego? Nie wyglądała groźnie w drogim kolorowym kimonie ze spojrzeniem mówiącym, że zaistniała sytuacja raczej ją nudzi.

- To zdecydowanie mężczyzna. Wieku nie jestem pewna, ale rozwój kości w datowaniu zwykłych ludzi określiłabym na około czterdziestkę. Masa i układ kostny sugeruje, że był aktywny fizycznie, ale wśród shinigami nie mówi nam to za wiele. Liczne ślady po złamaniach.

- Możemy je spisać i porównać z kartoteką czwartego oddziału - zaproponował chłopak. Ari przyjrzała mu się raz jeszcze. Myślał, a to więcej niż można powiedzieć o większości społeczeństwa.

- Powinniście też sprawdzić ostatnie zgłoszenia o gwałtach. Odcięty penis i moszna niosą z sobą pewną symbolikę.

- To znaczy, że nie rany kute były przyczyną zgonu? - Sui-Feng zapytała zaintrygowana.

- Nie, zadano je już po śmierci - dziewczyna naprawdę była wdzięczna matce za te wszystkie porozrzucane po domu zdjęcia. W normalnych domach w łazienkach leżały gazety i programy telewizyjne. U niej były to prace naukowe ojca i akta matki. - Spójrzcie na siniaki, ten mężczyzna został uduszony. Jego kość gnykowa jest nadłamana. Poszukajcie w raportach kogoś, kto nie stawiał się na zbiórki od jakichś trzech, czterech dni.

* * *

Sui-Feng uważnie przyglądała się dziewczynie wertującej wraz z Hitsugayą dokumenty. Nie przeszkadzała im, co więcej jej uwagi okazały się przydatne. Kapitan nie musiała tego dłużej ukrywać, Ariel zjednała ją do siebie. W chwilach takich jak ta była z niej dumna. Była przez to na siebie strasznie wściekła. Jak mogła przywiązać się do takiej irytującej osoby jak ona, tak szybko? Zwłaszcza po tym co przeszła z Yourichi?

Z westchnieniem przeczytała po raz dziesiąty akta ofiary. Udało im się go zidentyfikować. Był to członek jedenastej dywizji, Wataru Tadashi, oskarżony piętnaście lat temu o gwałt. Sprawa została jednak umorzona przez niedopatrzenia w śledztwie. Ari i Toshiro znaleźli za to meldunek, sprzed czterech dni o napastowaniu, złożony przez shinigami z czwartego oddziału, która na razie była jedyną podejrzaną. Zeznała ona bowiem, że Tadashi w istocie w wieczór, w którym najprawdopodobniej zginął, narzucał się jej. Wracając wysłała motyla do swych baraków, mając wrażenie, że ktoś ją śledzi.

* * *

Czerwone liście niemal w całości opadły już z drzew na terenie dziesiątego oddziału. Ariel obserwowała te, które zostały jeszcze na drzewach, a teraz były targane przez wiatr. Niedługo nawet one przestaną się opierać, upadną i zmienią się w kompost. Świat nie był idealny. Drapieżnik zabijał swe ofiary, aby przeżyć. Tylko ludzie byli inni. Robili sobie nawzajem krzywdę bez żadnego sensownego powodu. Dziewczyna nie rozumiała tego. Nie mogła pojąć po co marnowali życie innym i sobie skoro nic z tego nie zyskiwali. Chciało im się to robić z powodu żądz? Sex, władza, pieniądze, trzy najczęstsze powody deprawacji ludzkości. Jak często jednak nagroda za takie czyny warta była poniesionej ceny?

Ariel nie szczyciła się empatią. Szczerze powiedziawszy to odczuwała w tej dziedzinie spore braki, ale dla niej takie zachowanie przeczyło logice. Spojrzała na zdruzgotaną kobietę, siedzącą za kratami w areszcie dziesiątej dywizji. Mikirito Ai, nie była specjalnie urodziwa, miała proste, długie włosy i zadarty nos. W tłumie nie wyróżniała się niczym nadzwyczajnym, a teraz wypłakiwała się na ramieniu przyjaciółki. Druga kobieta starała się ją pocieszyć. Ari machinalnie zwróciła uwagę na mieniące się w ostatnich promykach słońca kryształki, którymi wysadzana była jej misternie wykonana szpilka do włosów w kształcie motyla. Taką samą miała niegdyś jej prababka.

Znów zwróciła wzrok za okno. Ciekawe co powiedziałaby Izabela, gdyby ją teraz zobaczyła. Czy eksperyment spełnił zamierzone kryteria?

- Przepraszam? - Ari odwróciła się. Mówiła do niej kobieta ze spinką. - Czy pani bierze udział w dochodzeniu?

-Powiedzmy.

- Ja - kobieta spuściła wzrok - Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że Ai-chan nie mogła tego zrobić. Bała się mężczyzn. Nawet kapitan Unohana przydzielała ją wyłącznie do sprzątania i do kuchni.

- Dlaczego Mikirito-san bała się mężczyzn, pani?

- Fukuraki Chiyo. Pani nie jest członkinią Gotei, więc pani nie wie, ale… takie praktyki są częste. Zwłaszcza wśród kobiet na niskim stanowisku. Góra nawet o tym nie wie, bo wszystko jest tłumione po drodze.

Ari ściągnęła brwi.

- Takie praktyki, masz na myśli gwałt? - zapytała. O dziwo ta wiadomość nie zaskoczyła jej, ani nie zbulwersowała. Tak było przyjęte w tym świecie i nikt się temu nie sprzeciwiał. Wcześniej sama się zastanawiała jak przedstawia się tu sprawa sexu, w społeczeństwie, które wygląda jak Japonia sprzed wieków. W świecie rządzonym przez mężczyzn, w którym za pewno ukręcano głowy dużo poważniejszym sprawom. W końcu co było złego w tym, że jakiś żołnierz użył sobie od czasu do czasu? Wszystko było w porządku dopóki ktoś nie zginął. Tak jak teraz.

- Tak. Przyzwyczaiłyśmy się do tego. Znaczy… większość z nich jest delikatna, ale czasami są wyjątki.

- I Ai-san trafiła wcześniej właśnie na taki wyjątek? - kobieta przytaknęła wciąż ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Ariel spojrzała się na jej ręce. - Ale ciebie to nie spotkało, prawda Fukaraki-san? Pochodzisz z arystokratycznego rodu i jesteś oficerem. Masz zbyt delikatne ręce jak na zwykłą shinigami.

- Moja rodzina nie jest zbyt ważna, ale zalicza się do szlacheckich rodów. I tak, jestem dziewiątym oficerem.

- Toto-chan!

Ari oblała się zimnym potem słysząc piskliwy głosik. Yachiru ni stąd ni zowąd była na jej plecach. Dziewczyna uspokoiła się nie wyczuwając w pobliżu Kenpachiego.

- Co tu robisz pani porucznik? - o mało nie ugryzła się w język będąc grzeczną dla tego małego ćwoka.

- Ken-chan przysłał mnie bym rozpoznała Wataru - jej głos zmienił się. Nie był już tak dziecinny, wzbudzał coś w duszy Ari, co kazało jej się bać. - A teraz Sui-Sui kazała, byś mnie odprowadziła do baraków.

- Do jedenastego oddziału? Musiała zajść pomyłka, z całą pewnością - Sui-Feng nie przepadała specjalnie za Ariel, ale dziewczyna wątpiła, aby chciała jej śmierci.

- Nie! Wyraźnie powiedziała: „ Weź ze sobą Ariel-hime, niech cię odprowadzi do jedenastego oddziału i tam na mnie zaczeka"- Ariel nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu słysząc nadpobudliwą dziewczynkę parodiującą zwykle nieugiętą panią kapitan. - A teraz chodź!

- Do zobaczenia Fukaraki-san i dziękuję za rozmowę! - krzyczała, będąc ciągniętą za rękaw przez roześmiane dziecko.

* * *

Ariel stojąc na progu jedenastej dywizji nie mogła się ruszyć. Czuła dochodzący z niej smród męskiego potu, testosteronu i brudnych skarpetek, dokładnie tak jak słyszała dochodzące z niej wrzaski.

- Coś nie tak, Shihoin?

Dziewczyna umarła, dead, kaput, decede. Stał za nią bowiem Zaraki ze swym zwykłym szerokim uśmiechem. Przełknęła głośno zastanawiając się co ma powiedzieć, co pasowałoby na ostatnie słowa. Skuliła się widząc jak wyciąga ku niej rękę. Czekała na ból ale nic nie poczuła. Otworzyła jedną powiekę. Kenpachi stał z dziwnie wyciągniętą ręką czekając na jej reakcje.

- Stary Yamamoto kazał mi cię przeprosić - wyraźnie nie był z tego zadowolony.

Ariel potrząsnęła prędko jego dłoń nie chcąc go zdenerwować. Zrobiłaby wszystko byle tylko się na nią nie wściekł.

- Em… tak. Ja też przepraszam. To co zrobiłam nie było fair.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się i klepnął ją w plecy przewracając ją na ziemię.

- Bzdura! Wcale nie jest ci przykro, i zrobiłabyś to znowu bez mrugnięcia okiem.

- Cóż - podniosła się, masując otarte łokcie. - Masz rację Kenpachi.

- Świetnie, a teraz idziemy się bawić! - Ari nie zdążyła zaprotestować nim Yachiru shunpnęła z nią do środka dywizji.

* * *

Słońce kończyło zachodzić nad dachami jedenastego oddziału robiąc miejsce pierwszym gwiazdom. Dziewczyna poprawiała roztrzepane włosy. Ten dzień był dziwny. Zaczął się od wysadzania ogrodu Ukitake, potem zmienił się w ślęczenie nad zwłokami, a kończył godzinami zabawy z różowym cukiereczkiem z ADHD. Uśmiechnęła się.

Yachiru mogła okazać się przydatna. Mała uwielbiała robić dowcipy, a Ari miała kilka dobrych pomysłów. Zaplanowały już operację, o wdzięcznym kryptonimie „Ryba", którą dziecko miało wcielić w życie dziś w nocy. Wystarczyło wkraść się w jej łaski, a zyskiwało się świetnego człowieka do brudnej roboty. Włosy stanęły jej na karku, gdy poczuła energię Kempachiego.

- Jak udało ci się ją uśpić? - zadudnił w powietrzu nietypowo cichy głos Zarakiego.

- Opowiedziałam jej bajkę.

- To musiała być dobra bajka.

- Może - wzruszyła sztywno ramionami. - W świecie żywych żyłam z tego.

- Z opowiadania bajek? - niedowierzał. - Przecież ty nie cierpisz dzieci.

- Z pisania książek - odpowiedziała. W jego obecności wciąż była spięta nie wiedząc czy nagle nie zmieni zdania i nie wyceluje w nią tym swoim wielkim mieczem.

- Inteligent co? Po sposobie walki nie powiedziałbym. Walczysz jak złodziejaszek z Rukongai.

- Ja nie powiedziałabym, że opiekujesz się małą dziewczynką, Zaraki taichou.

Jedynie prychnął słysząc to. Siedzieli przez dłuższą chwilę w niezbyt komfortowej ciszy.

- No wykrztuś to w końcu z siebie! - krzyknął, że aż podskoczyła, jakimś cudem nie budząc chrapiącego na jej kolanach dziecka.

Ari nie chciała w ogóle poruszać tego tematu. To nie była jej sprawa. Zbawianie świata nigdy nie było zapisane w jej planie dnia, ale patrząc w zniecierpliwione oczy bestii siedzącej tuż koło niej nie mogła wymyślić nic innego. Miała w głowie czarną dziurę wypełnioną obrazami swej niechybnej śmierci.

- Ja, znaczy… chodzi o ostatnie wydarzenia.

- O te morderstwo?

- O gwałty - Ariel patrzyła na twarz kapitana, która nie drgnęła ani o milimetr. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

- Chłopaki czasem muszą się wyładować.

Nie zdziwiło jej, że o tym wiedział. Był chodzącą esencją tego co najgorsze w Rukongai, a to właśnie tam dochodziło do tego procederu. Ale mówił to nie tylko podły morderca bez sumienia. Mówił to człowiek, który opiekował się najbardziej irytującym wyrostkiem jakiego nosił ten i tamten świat. Ari nie cierpiała na syndrom bohatera, ale głupotę zwalczała nie bacząc na skutki.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy nie wyładują się na niej - wskazała śpiącą dziewczynkę.

- Nikt nie jest na tyle głupi, by tknąć Yachiru. Jeśli te kobiety są zbyt słabe by się bronić to ich problem.

- Jak mają się bronić? Yachiru-chan ma ciebie. Opowiedziała mi jak się ją zająłeś. Gdybyś wtedy nie zaopiekował się nią, zginęłaby. Jej bronią jest strach, jaki wzbudzasz. Kim one mogą postraszyć kretynów, którzy dla chwili zapomnienia niszczą im życie. Niezrobienie nic co może pomóc, gdy to nic nie kosztuje, jest zmarnowaniem okazji. A to najzwyklejsza głupota.

Kiedy skończyła żałowała, że nie ma żadnej sztachety, którą mogłaby dać sobie w łeb. Wcześniej sądziła, że większym niebezpieczeństwem będzie nieodpowiedzenie mu. Teraz widząc jego skoncentrowaną minę wiedziała, że lepiej było się nie odzywać. Zrobiła się biała jak ściana widząc jak do niej podchodzi. Schylił się nad nią dysząc jej w twarz. Dziewczynie zrobiło się słabo. Mogła przyrzec na całą kawę świata, że jej serce zatrzymało się, gdy patrzył się jej prosto w oczy.

- Zasrana mądrala - warknął, po czym zarzuciła sobie dziecko na plecy i wyszedł z pokoju.

Kobieta zbadała własny puls, by sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście jeszcze żyje. Ten właśnie moment wybrała sobie kapitan drugiego oddziału na wejście do pokoju. Zamiast ulgi Ari poczuła potężną dawkę rozdrażnienia.

- Nie mogłaś przyjść dziesięć minut wcześniej? Zaoszczędziłabym kilka ładnych lat życia straconych przez stres.

- Przestań narzekać.

- Kiedy ja właśnie chcę sobie ponarzekać. To się nazywa wolność słowa. Jak chcę to mogę nawet wyśpiewać moje narzekania. Wszystkim wam bębenki popękają od mojego jazgotu.

- Mamy następne ciało - te trzy słowa wystarczyły, by przymknęła jadaczkę.

* * *

Trzy dni później szła do gabinetu Ukitake nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Rozwiązali sprawę, ale Ari nie rozumiała pobudek, będących przyczyną morderstw. Z westchnieniem weszła bez pukania do pokoju, w którym chorowity kapitan próbował naprawić jej wrodzony brak zdolności. Zatrzymała się widząc tam nie tę osobę, której się spodziewała.

Siedział tam bowiem pacan, który niedawno bawił się w odkrywanie jej pośladków.

- Oj w końcu dane jest się nam znów spotkać. To przeznacze…

Ariel skrzywiła się widząc jak dostał w głowę idealnie wycelowaną książką. To musiało boleć.

- Przepraszam za niego. Nie potrafi się zachować - wyjaśniła ładna brunetka poprawiająca okulary.

- Nic nie szkodzi, ale radzę zacząć podawać mu hormony albo odstawić te, które łyka, bo zachowuje się jak napalony dzieciak.

- Jak możesz być tak okrutna aniele z mych snów? I ty też Nanao-chan?

- Nie wiedziałem, że już jesteś Ari-dono - przywitał ją wchodzący z ogrodu kapitan. - Kyoraku co się stało, czemu klęczysz na podłodze?

- Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci, że znalazłem kobietę z moich snów?

- Tę, która nabiła ci tego wielkiego guza? - zapytał szukając u przyjaciela oznak zbyt wczesnego spożycia sake.

- Dokładnie - przytaknął. - Mam zaszczyt przedstawić ci przyszłą matkę moich dzieci.

Ukitake podrapał się po brodzie spoglądając na przeszczęśliwego Shunsuia, skonsternowaną Nanao i rozbawioną Ariel.

- Mówisz o Shihoin-hime?

- Shihoin-hime? - zamrugał, nie będąc pewny czy dobrze usłyszał.

- Jest pan odważny Kyoraku-san. Mało kto byłby na tyle śmiały by chcieć się ze mną ożenić. Ale przedstawię pana kandydaturę Starszyźnie. Może przyjść pan na pierwsze przesłuchanie jutro o czwartej?

Shunsui wyglądał jakby ktoś spuścił z niego powietrze.

- Małżeństwo? - wydyszał. Dla takiego starego kawalera jak on był to synonim piekła.

- Nie bądź taka okrutna, Ari-dono - zaśmiał się Ukitake.

- Ostatnio każdy kto może poszczycić się penisem jest na mojej czarnej liście - w pokoju nastała głucha cisza. - Nie no, co wy? Zachowujecie się jak Toshiro kiedy powiedziałam pochwa.

To dopełniło dzieła. Ukitake i Nanao zaczerwienili się, a Kyoraku szeroko uśmiechnął.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć minę tego dzieciaka.

- Była bezbłędna - zapewniła. Ari bardzo polubiła młodego kapitana. Zwłaszcza to jak łatwo się zawstydzał. Był od niej o wiele starszy, ale to ona wychodziła przy nim na starego zbereźnika. Odkryła przy tym, że Sui-Feng wcale nie była dużo lepsza od niego. Dorosła kobieta, a rumieniła się na każde wspomnienie narządów płciowych.

- Tak - Ukitake odchrząknął. - Podobno należą się wam gratulacje. Rozwiązaliście sprawę w rekordowym czasie.

- Chodzi ci o te seryjne zabójstwa i kastrowanie? Opowiedz nam wszystko Ari-chan!

- Kyoraku, dobrze wiesz, że tajemnica śledztwa zabrania shinigamim nieobjętym pozwoleniem od kapitana jednostki prowadzącej dochodzenie, zapoznawania się z treścią sprawy. Ari-dono jest zobowiązana do utrzymania tajemnicy.

- Nie jestem nawet shinigami, więc wasze zasady mnie nie dotyczą. Ale chętnie wam opowiem. Może pomożecie mi zrozumieć.

- W takim razie nie krępuj się i mów, Ari-chan, ale nie na sucho - Shunsui wyjął zza pazuchy bukłak sake i podał go jej. Jego oczy zrobiły się jak spodki, gdy zobaczył jaki potężny łyk wychyliła. - Mamy przynajmniej nowego kompana do picia Jushiro.

Ariel potargała włosy. Ta dwójka, zupełnie jakby słuchała ojca i jego współpracowników na uczelni. Była jednak zadowolona. Awansowała z potencjalnej ozdoby łóżka na kumpla od kieliszka

- Proszę się nim nie przejmować Shihoin-hime. Mój kapitan gada od rzeczy, ale w gruncie jest nieszkodliwy.

- Nanao-chan, jesteś zbyt miła.

-To nie miał być komplement. Zdaje mi się, że dawała mi do zrozumienia, że jesteś impotentem. Ale jestem ciekawa skąd to wiesz Nanao-san?

Ukitake nie mógł dłużej powstrzymywać śmiechu. Zawsze karcił jej niewyparzony język, ale widok tej dwójki zawstydzonej jak przedszkolaki podczas swej pierwszej akademii był wart każdego jej przytyku.

- Ari-dono, miałaś nam opowiedzieć o śledztwie - przypomniał jej, bojąc się o zdrowie skamieniałego przyjaciela, który nie oddychał od dłuższego czasu.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło i podparła brodę na ręku. Wzrok zogniskowała jakby patrzyła zupełnie gdzie indziej.

- Pierwsze ciało znaleziono trzy dni po zgonie. Mężczyzna został uduszony, a po śmierci zadźgany i wykastrowany. Rozpoznaliśmy go jako członka jedenastego oddziału. Kilka lat wcześniej był oskarżony o gwałt. Aresztowaliśmy podejrzaną kobietę, którą w dzień śmierci molestował. Następnego dnia odnaleziono drugiego mężczyznę, prawie ten sam modus operandi. Jedyną różnicą była przyczyna zgonu. Dwa pchnięcia ostrymi narzędziami w plecy i brzuch. Na miejscu znaleźliśmy długi blond włos. Sui-Feng zaczęła szukać blondynek, wśród kobiet wnoszących w ostatnim pięćdziesięcioleciu pozwy o gwałt. Było ich do przejrzenia ponad piętnaście tysięcy.

- Aż strach pomyśleć ile nie wpłynęło. Przestępstwo na taką skalę powinno zwrócić czyjąś uwagę - porucznik ósmego oddziału nie mogła tego pojąć.

- Słyszałem, że mamy z tym problem, ale sądziłem, że to tylko plotki. Nigdy nie miałem na biurku ani jednej skargi - Ukitake był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty.

Shunsui westchnął biorąc kolejny łyk sake.

- Sądziliście, że ktoś mści się na nich?

- Tak, udało nam się odszukać kobietę do której należał włos. Pomogła nam w tym Matsumoto-san, mówiąc, że nie ma zbyt wiele kobiet z takimi długimi blond lokami. Przyprowadziła nam podejrzaną, do której po porównaniu włos rzeczywiście należał. Pracowała w administracji oddziału karnego, wniosła pozew trzy lata temu przeciw innemu, jeszcze żywemu mężczyźnie.

Shunsui gwizdnął.

- Elegancka robota Ari-chan - poklepał ją po plecach barczysty mężczyzna.

- To nie wszystko. Ta kobieta wpadła głównie przez własną głupotę. Do zabicia go użyła własnego zanpakuto…

- Ale? - dopytywał się Jushiro.

- Rana na plecach także pochodziła z zanpakuto, ale innego. Zresztą po kącie wbicia widać, że trzymała je osoba leworęczna, a nie prawo jak w drugim przypadku.

- Był tam ktoś jeszcze - domyśliła się zaaferowana porucznik.

- Tak, zatem Sui-Feng taichou kazała śledzić shinigami będącego potencjalnie następnym celem. Toshiro i Matsumoto-san ponownie sprawdzali miejsca zbrodni, a ja przeglądałam zwłoki. Matsumoto fufutaichou przyszła poinformować mnie, że nic nie znaleźli, kiedy zauważyła w uchu drugiej ofiary czerwony kryształ. Przypomniałam sobie gdzie go widziałam ale Sui-Feng zaaresztowała już drugą zabójczynię. Udałoby się jej następne morderstwo, gdyby kapitan akurat osobiście nie była na miejscu.

- Kto to był? - Ari nie zauważyła wcześniej jak Nanao przysunęła się do niej niemal spijając z jej ust każde słowo. Wątpiła, aby dokumenty, które porucznik miała w rękach dało się odprostować.

- Kobieta, którą widziałam po raz pierwszy, gdy odwiedzała w areszcie naszą początkową podejrzaną. Okazało się, że to ona prowadziła śledztwo piętnaście lat wcześniej przeciw pierwszej ofierze, jeszcze kiedy była członkinią Onmitsukido.

- Czuła się winna, że nie zdołała go wtedy powstrzymać i chciała się zrehabilitować - wywnioskował Ukitake.

- I właśnie tego nie rozumiem - wyznała zasępiona kobieta. - Jej zachowanie było całkowicie irracjonalne. Ryzykowała tak wiele dla kogoś, kto był jej praktycznie obcy. Nigdy nie była ofiarą gwałtu, ale z nieznanych mi przyczyn identyfikowała się z nimi.

- Mogłaś ją zapytać czemu to zrobiła - zauważył Shunsui.

- Pytałam się - westchnęła. - Ale powiedziała tylko, że tak było trzeba. Miała dobre życie. Zaryzykowała wszystko i w końcu wszystko straciła, gdy od początku jasne było, że nie miała nic do zyskania. Rozumiem gdyby kogoś broniła, ale to co się stało było nieodwracalne. Ja po prostu nie rozumiem!

Ukitake spojrzał się na zdezorientowaną kobietę. Była zagubiona tak samo jak gdy widział ją zamkniętą w laboratorium. Dla niej pojmowanie porządku rzeczy było fundamentalne. Dlatego gdy czegoś nie rozumiała czuła się bezsilna.

- Uczucia rzadko kiedy są logiczne Ari-chan. Te dwie kobiety nie mogły zaznać spokoju póki nie zemściły się.

- Zemściły się mając nadzieje na co, Kyoraku-san? Na odkupienie, poprawę swego losu?

- Na obronę dumy - odpowiedział poważnie chorowity mężczyzna.

Ariel uśmiechnęła się cynicznie.

- Dumy? Muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie rozumiałam tego azjatyckiego poczucia honoru.

- Walka i śmierć w obronie dumy to bardzo ważna rzecz, zwłaszcza dla wojownika, Ariel-dono.

- Ukitake taichou, z całym szacunkiem, ale wybranie śmierci zamiast życia z obojętnie jakich powodów dla mnie nie jest aktem odwagi, a tchórzostwa. Głupotą i marnotrawstwem. To oznaka egoizmu. Myślenia wyłącznie o sobie, a nie o świecie, który się zostawia.

- Nie jeśli bronisz swoich przekonań, czegoś lub kogoś, kto jest dla ciebie cenniejszy niż ty sama - oponował. - Musisz zastanowić się, co dla ciebie jest w życiu ważne. Naprawdę chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie ma nikogo w kogo obronie poświęciłabyś wszystko bez nadziei na zysk? Zrobiła rzeczy nielogiczne?

Mimowolnie przez głowę dziewczyny błysnął obrazek trzech osób mieszkających w starym domu na krańcu Eastendu. Czy dla nich rzeczywiście zrobiłaby wszystko? Nie znała odpowiedzi. Chwyciła od Shunsuia butelkę i wypiła ostatnią porcję alkoholu.

- Rozumiem pochodzenie uczuć i to jak potrafią ogłupiać ludzi. Planując każdą postać w powieści trzeba najpierw stworzyć jej profil psychologiczny, schemat wedle którego tyka. Ale w realu ludzie czasami nie zachowują się logicznie. Są miotani namiętnościami, których nie jestem w stanie pojąć. Autentycznie jestem dewiantem o skrzywionej inteligencji emocjonalnej.

Dziewczyna podskoczył gdy niespodziewanie zmaterializowała się przed nią torebka z kolorowymi cukierkami.

- Ri-chan ma kiepski humor. Kiedy ja zjem coś słodkiego od razu czuję się lepiej - Yachiru wetknęła jej woreczek niemal w twarz. Kobieta nie mając wyjścia wzięła jeden dziwnie wyglądający cukierek i po dokładnym obwąchaniu wsadziła go do ust. Gdyby był zatruty któryś z kapitanów na pewno by ją powstrzymał, prawda?

Trzy pary oczu z niedowierzaniem patrzyły się na niewyobrażalną scenę dziejącą się tuż przed nimi. Powszechnie w Gotei znany był fakt, że Yachiru z nikim nie dzieliła się swymi cukierkami.

- Dziękuję Yachiru-chan, ale co tu robisz? - dziewczynka wskoczyła jej na plecy.

- Kenny strasznie przez ciebie się zezłościł - kobieta pobladła o mało nie dostając ataku apopleksji słysząc to. - Łysolek mówi, że po rozmowie z tobą zagroził całej dywizji, że jeśli będą źle się zachowywać w stosunku do kobiet to znaczy, że mają za dużo energii, a on wtedy chętnie się jej pozbędzie bawiąc się z nimi. Szkoda, że tego nie widziałam, bo byłam z Byakushim. To musiało być śmieszne!

Ariel opadła szczęka. Czy ona dobrze usłyszała, czy stres wprowadził ją w stan katatonii powiązany z majakami? Zaraki zrobił coś miłego?

- Zaraki taichou stanął w obronie kobiet shinigami? - Nanao wyraziła na głos jej niedowierzanie, nie licząc kilku epitetów, które wplotłaby po drodze. Czy przerażający potwór nie był jednak taki zły? - Skoro nawet on mógł zadziałać, to my też musimy coś zrobić.

- Co chcesz zrobić Ise fukutaichou? Założyć ligę obrony kobiet? - Ari mentalnie pacnęła się w czoło widząc minę brunetki, która najwyraźniej uznała, że to wcale nie głupi pomysł.

- Ja będę panią prezes, bo mi trzeba pomóc pierwszej! Ken-chan był ostatnio dla mnie nie dobry - różowo włosa dziewczynka zasępiła się. - Zabronił mi chodzić bawić się z Ri-chan, bo jest zajęta. Ale dzisiaj powiedział, że już mogę i że on też chce posłuchać bajki na dobranoc, a wtedy Łysol i Yun-Yun powiedzieli że też nie mają innych planów i posłuchają razem z Ken-chanem!

Black próbowała zdjąć z siebie wiercącą się dziewczynkę chcącą wejść jej na głowę. Niestety smutny nastrój dziecka prysł niczym bańka mydlana. Mówiła wcześniej, że Kenpachi nie był taki zły? Błąd! Ten facet zdecydowanie jej jednak nienawidził i specjalnie nasłał na nią tę różową zarazę, by uprzykrzać jej życie.

Ukitake uśmiechnął się widząc panującą w jego gabinecie anarchię. Nanao znów biła Shunsuia za nieodpowiedni komentarz, a Ariel walczyła ze skaczącym po niej dzieckiem. Dziewczyna może nie zdawała sobie sprawy, ale zaczynała przywiązywać się do otaczających ją osób. Nie miał wątpliwości, że na początku robiła to specjalnie, by wkupić się w ich łaski, ale w wciąż powtarzane kłamstwo, w końcu sam kłamca zaczyna wierzyć. Aż nie wiadomo kiedy, pewnego dnia kłamstwo staje się prawdą. A kiedy to nastąpi Ariel będzie siedziała w nim już zbyt głęboko, by móc się wycofać, o ile w ogóle będzie chciała.


	13. Gwiezdne, kurwa, wojny

**Pragnę zaznaczyć, że historia z „przeniesieniem" kasyna jest autentyczna i maczał w niej palce mój osobisty ojciec. Oczywiście nie był to Oxford, a jego polski odpowiednik. Miała miejsce prawie trzydzieści lat temu i ku potomności zachowały się biało czarne zdjęcia z aparatu przywiezionego przez dziadka z świętej pamięci NRD. Kocham ten numer i musiałam się, nim podzielić ^o^**

* * *

Ari miała pierwsze wolne dwie godziny od czasu wynalezienia biurokracji, która niestety nie została stworzona w czasach hiszpańskiej inkwizycji. Zrobiłaby, wtedy furorę. Miała zamiar położyć się spać, a kiedy się obudzi przekręcić się na drugi bok i znowu zasnąć, ale robiła coś z goła innego. Miała, bowiem gościa, który wybawił ją od kolejnego wieczoru spędzonego samotnie przy papierach i na umartwianiu się jutrzejszymi zajęciami z szatynem z jej koszmarów. Oto, bowiem pojawił się przed nią kapitan trzeciego oddziału i ukradł jej dokumenty, nie żeby za nimi tęskniła, oświadczając, że mu się nudzi i że to ona ma temu zaradzić.

Kobieta nie wiedziała czemu, ale Ichimaru z tym swoim absurdalnym akcentem przypadł jej najbardziej do gustu spośród wszystkich shinigamich jakich do tej pory spotkała. Może dla tego, że przy nim nie miała ochoty tworzyć wzorców jego zachowań. Ariel nie lubiła przegrywać, a Gina nie potrafiła odczytać za żadna skarby świata. Nie umiała przewidzieć jego reakcji jak i zamiarów. Był dla niej zagadką, zatem jego towarzystwo było ciekawsze niż pozostałych. Nie mówiąc, że nie był tak sztywny, jak reszta.

Zatem grali teraz w… po prostu grali.

Ariel pewnie przesunęła białą wieżę po szachownicy.

- Szach - dumnie zaanonsowała.

- Tylko tak sobie myślisz - Gin wysunął koniuszek języka z ust i rzucił na planszę parę kart. - Trójka trefl. Koronuj mi króla.

Dziewczyna z marsową miną patrzyła jak przesuwa pionek od warcabów niebezpiecznie blisko jej królowej. Uderzyła pantoflem w stół przewracając wszystkie figurki. W końcu chciał aby koronować mu króla. Jaki jest na to lepszy sposób niż mały przewrót?

- Dziękuję - skinął jej głową uważnie przyglądając się zza przymkniętych powiek kartom w ręku.

- Nie ma za co. Oszukujesz!

- Jakim cudem? - zapytał unosząc brew. - Tu nie ma zasad.

- Racja - uśmiechnęła się. - Goniec na gońca pięć. Ful, oszuście.

- Naprawdę? - pokazał jej swe karty, szczerząc się, jak to zwykle miał w swym zwyczaju. - Gin.

- No to Gin, Gin - wyjęła spod stołu butelkę i nalała mu pełny kieliszek.

- Dziękuję. Nie ma to jak sake a la Gin.

- Rozstawmy jeszcze raz planszę. Tym razem ja gram pionkami i kartami.

- Nie, nie, nie. To nie fair. Ktokolwiek ma karty i pionki zawsze wygrywa.

Grali, bowiem w coś czego zasady z ich ogólnego braku, wyglądały mniej więcej tak. Król był warty dwie damy i waleta. Pionki latały jak chciały i trzeba było mieć powyżej promila we krwi, żeby zacząć. Idealna gra dla tych, którzy nie lubią wiedzieć czemu przegrywają.

- No właśnie… - rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak tęskniłam za nierobieniem niczego.

- A jutro znów wracasz do kołomyi.

- Wolałabym o tym zapomnieć.

- Za to wypiję - wzniósł kieliszek ku gwiazdom za oknem, których blask pięknie współgrał z alkoholem i oliwką w naczyniu.

* * *

- Mowy nie ma!

- Musisz pójść z nami - nalegała Matsumoto.

- Czemu, gdy choć raz chcę zachować się, jak porządny, sumienny, nudny człowiek świat próbuje mnie od tego odwieść wołami?

Ari naprawdę wolała pójść z nadpobudliwą kobietą niż siedzieć z Aizenem i cały czas trzymać na wodzy swe burze hormonalne. Do klimakterium zostało jej jeszcze sporo czasu, a z okresu nastoletniego wyszła już kilka lat temu. Jedyny okres buntu w jej historii przejawił się sporem z dziekanem na trzecim roku, kiedy to, bardziej jednak z chęci dopieczenia mu przed wizytacją i zapewnieniu jego następcy szybszej drogi na szczyt niż normalnie. Została, za to rzecz jasna odpowiednio wynagrodzona. „Pożyczyła" z bratem kilka ruletek i stołów z magazynów Scotland Yardu, mających je w swym posiadaniu z zamkniętego kasyna i zamontowali je w dziekanacie na Oxfordzie. Zatem, o co do diabła chodziło tym cholernym feromonom? Z resztą raz już uciekła z zajęć w piątej dywizji i to jej wystarczy na wszystkie czasy, za powtórkę z rozrywki stanowczo podziękuje.

- Bo jesteś nam potrzebna!

- I nawet kapitan Aizen się zgodził - Hinamori z radości i dumy ze swego bożyszcza niemal kicał w miejscu. - Wystarczyło, że wytłumaczyłam mu, o co chodzi i nie miał nic przeciwko.

- Zatem może któraś raczy i mnie wspaniałomyślnie oświecić?

- A, gdzie w tym niespodzianka? - Rangiku nie czekała na odpowiedź złapała ją za rękę i shunpnęła. Ari nie zdołała nawet powiedzieć, że z reguły nie cierpi niespodzianek.

Ariel wiedziała, że cokolwiek nastąpi w najbliższym czasie przyprawi ją, o co najmniej ból głowy. Bardziej prawdopodobny było jednak wystąpienie tendencji neurotycznych oraz silnej paranoi z stanem maniakalno depresyjnym. Zwiastunem tego były kobiety zebrane w pokoju w czwartym oddziale. Nawet Sui-Feng i Unohana były obecne. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi wiedziała, że ucieczka jest bezsensowna. Na zapas poczęła już masować skronie.

Już wcześniej podejrzewała, że Nanao zrobi coś z pomysłem, który niefortunni rzuciła trzy tygodnie temu w gabinecie Ukitake. Znając zaś niektóre z obecnych tu kobiet, zwłaszcza Yachiru, bała się, że z ligi obrony kobiet zmieni się to w organizację nadprzyrodzonych feministek. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie będą chciały namówić ją na latanie po Seireitei bez stanika. Ba, co smutniejsze, by bez czegoś latać najpierw trzeba to mieć. Co by oddała za normalną bieliznę!?

- Ri-chan! - Yachiru już siedziała jej na plecach. - Zobacz, to pierwsze spotkanie Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami, a ja jestem panią prezes. Nana jest moją zastępczynią, a Retsu-chan się nami opiekuje. Ty też będziesz moją zastępczynią!

Co? O nie, Nie, NIE! Za żadne skarby świata nie było możliwości, by dała się w to wpakować. Miała wystarczająco dużo roboty bez wypełniania zachcianek wkurzającego smerfa. Musiała się z tego wyłgać, choćby miała dostać zawału na zawołanie.

Uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.

- Bardzo ci dziękuję, pani prezes, ale jest mały problem.

- Huh?

- Ja nie jestem shinigami, zatem ktoś tak światły, jak ty rozumie, że nie mogę być członkinią tej zacnej grupy, ale z prawdziwą przyjemnością przyjmę patronat nad waszą organizacją jako głowa Shihoin.

Sui-Feng, z obawą przyglądająca się jej odkąd weszła, zamknęła oczy. Cokolwiek planowała ta nieznośna kobieta nie mogło być niczym dobrym. Zwłaszcza, jeśli zaoferowała się coś zrobić nie mając na gardle ostrza. Bycie dobrym samarytaninem było ostatnią rzeczą o jaką, by ją posądzała. Będzie musiała mieć ją na oku i uratować z opałów, w jakie bezwątpienia się wpakuje.

- Patronat? - Kuchiki zapytała się wyraźnie nie ufając jasnowłosej dziewczynie.

- Zgadza się, Rukia-dono. Shihoin jest rodziną o tradycji wywodzącej się z typowego matriarchatu. To, że będziemy wspierać organizację popierającą prawa kobiet jest oczywiste.

- I chcesz przypisać Shihoin całą chwałę? - Ari mentalnie uderzyła się w czoło. Niska brunetka na serio była do niej uprzedzona. Musiała coś zrobić, by jej zaimponować, a jednocześnie oddalić wiszącą nad nią groźbę następnego, czasochłonnego zajęcia.

- Ależ skąd. Nie mogłabym zrobić czegoś takiego. Mam nawet propozycję, jak ród Kuchiki mógłby pokazać, że nie przejmuje się bezwartościowymi podziałami i wspomóc nową idee, zapisując się na kartach historii kolejną szlachetną inicjatywą. - Rukia słuchając jej stawała się coraz bardziej zaciekawiona. - Czy nie byłoby wspaniale Rukia-dono, gdyby klan Kuchiki udzielił jednego z swych licznych pomieszczeń do waszego użytku? Wyobraź sobie. Oznaka wzniesienia się ponad przywiązanie do którejś dywizji i chęć pomocy wszystkim kobietom w potrzebie.

- Tak, ale… Nie jestem pewna czy Ni-sama się na to zgodzi.

Ari widząc jej spuszczony wzrok wywnioskowała, że pomiędzy przyszywanym rodzeństwem sprawy nie wyglądają zbyt różowo. Rukia pomimo wielkiego szacunku dla Byakuyi wątpiła w jego przywiązanie do niej. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu brunetki i zniżyła się do poziomu jej oczu.

- W świecie żywych jest takie powiedzenie, „czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal". Byakuya-sama to wspaniały mężczyzna, ale jednak mężczyzna. Pewien szczególny rodzaj głupoty idzie w nich do pary z testosteronem. Jeśli postawimy go przed faktem dokonanym nie będzie miał wyboru. A kiedy się o tym dowie i przemyśli wszystko będzie ci wdzięczny.

Ari niemal czuła się podle widząc nadzieję w dużych, fiołkowych oczach. Płonną nadzieję. Rukia wykazywała się inicjatywą, uporem i zupełnym brakiem poczucia rzeczywistości. Byakuya, kiedy się o tym dowie dostanie migreny wielkiej niczym jego ego, ale cóż? Lepiej on niż ona. Kuchiki wydawała się ciężko myśleć o jej pomyśle, co dawało spore szanse, że na niego przystanie. Yachiru już go jednak przemyślała i aby to uzmysłowić innym mocno uderzyła młotkiem w stół. Zaraz, kiedy ona właściwie z niej zeszła i skąd wytrzasnęła młotek?

- Wniosek Ri-chan został przyjęty. Byakushi będzie zadowolony, że nam pomaga. Znajdziemy jakiś duuuży pokój dzięki korytarzom pod jego posiadłością. Teraz następna sprawa. Nowe opakowania dla pigułek z zastępczymi duszami. Te, które mamy są brzydkie!

Ariel przestała słuchać. Skupiła się na idei korytarzy pod włościami Kuchiki. Kiedy wróci będzie musiała poszukać takich na dworze Shihoin. Kto wie, co może się czasami przydać?

* * *

Plan dnia przywódczyni jednego z czterech wielkich domów wyglądał następująco.

_Pobudka - 06:30_

_Śniadanie - 08:00_

_Lekcje z Ukitake - 09:00_

_Lekcje z Aizenem - 13:00_

_Powrót do Shihoin na obiad - 17:00_

_Użeranie się z papierologią stosowaną - 18:15_

_Wyruszenie na nieautoryzowane nocne zwiedzanie posiadłości - 01:00_

_Doczołganie się do łóżka - okolice 04:00_

Co dla kogoś z nawet marginalnymi umiejętnościami matematycznymi dawało jednoznacznie niepełne trzy godziny snu. Coś takiego było zabronione przez konwencję genewską, ONZ, WWF i każdą inną organizację na ziemi. Ale nie tu. Już wiedziała dlaczego wszędzie organizowali egzekucje o szóstej, kto chciałby żyć o takiej godzinie? Wolałaby, by zamiast półtorej godziny ubierania się Megumi w ogóle nie przeszkadzała jej tak wcześnie tylko po to, aby odpowiednio wyglądała przy śniadaniu, śniadanie samo w sobie było wystarczającą przeszkodą. Czemu pierwszą pozycją w jej planie dnia nie mogła być kawa albo, chociaż drink?

Jeśli ktoś kiedyś powie jej, że tytuł szlachecki wiąże się z balami, pieniędzmi i nic nie robieniem, wsadzi mu jego własny język głęboko w dupę i przytka dla pewności wszystkimi papierami jakie przeżuci przez tydzień. Shinigami wyraźnie nie słyszeli o ochronie lasów równikowych, zużywając więcej papieru niż drukarze ulotek na Manhattanie. Moda na Eko-style wyraźnie jeszcze tu nie dotarła. Bycie przywódcą klanu było wspaniałe. Te wszystkie tysiące szczegółów, które zajmowały jej dnie i marnowały noce. Jeśli czas pozwoli mogła nawet podrapać się po nosie. Była wściekła na cały świat. Nawet Dżyngis Han miał lepszy humor niż ona ostatnio.

Dziewczyna podgarnęła sobie pod brodę kupkę raportów. Zamknie oczy tylko na pięć minut. Tylko na pięć minut i jeśli nie przyśni jej się Johnny Depp to wniesie skargę do twórcy wszechświata na zbyt jawną niesprawiedliwość.

* * *

Jak oni mogli jej to zrobić? Dlaczego akurat jej? Przecież nic, im nie zrobiła. Najpierw była dla nich miła. Potem, gdy uznała, że nigdy jej nie zaakceptują schodziła im z drogi. Dlaczego, więc tak jej dokuczali?

Nie znała powodu. Tak samo jak nie wiedziała, ile czasu tu siedziała. Było tu ciemno i zimno. Ale tym się nie martwiła, w końcu była to piwniczka w starej kamienicy, taka więc powinna być. Przeszkadzali jej, za to, współlokatorzy. Bardzo wielu lokatorów o kilku odnóżach, którzy po niej chodzili. Krzyczałaby, gdyby miało to jakiś sens, ale go nie miało. Musiała więc czekać aż ktoś ją znajdzie. Przynajmniej do kolacji. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać wodospadu łez płynącego po jej policzkach. Ona chciała tylko do mamy i do taty. Nawet do Tomasa, choć był on tak mały, że nie umiał chodzić i nie byłoby z niego żadnego pożytku. Tylko, by jej przeszkadzał. Ale i tak chciała do niego.

Musiała siedzieć cicho i bez ruchu bo nie miała już na nic siły. Po tym jak ją zamknęli i poczuła pierwszego pająka wspinającego się po jej nodze dostała ataku paniki. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Wiedziała, że nie było w tym obszarze żadnych jadowitych gatunków, ale nie mogła zmusić się do spokoju. Przestała, dopiero gdy zaczęła się dusić.

- Pączusiu! Gdzie jesteś?!

Ariel słysząc babcię Izę poderwała się na równe nogi i zaczęła walić w drzwi i krzyczeć ze wszystkich sił jakie jej pozostały. Kiedy zobaczyła światło i stojącą w nim kobietę rzuciła jej się w ramiona płacząc niczym bóbr. Była uratowana. Kobieta głaskała ją po głowie i uspokajała cichym głosem, ale wszystkim o czym mogła myśleć dziewczynka były ośmionogie potwory.

Nie wiedziała, kiedy babcia przeniosła ją do domu i położyła do łóżka. Ari przytuliła pluszowego lisa, którego dostała na urodziny bardzo dawno temu. To będą już jakieś dwa lata. Dziewczynka nie nadała mu nawet imienia. Wiedziała, że było to głupie. Wszak była to tylko rzecz, tak jak krzesło, czy łyżka, a im nie nadaje się imion ale gdy przyciskała go do piersi ze wszystkich sił z niewyjaśnionych powodów robiło jej się lżej na duszy.

- Byłaś tam bardzo dzielna, wiesz?

- Przestań babciu. Mam arachnofobię, a tam było pełno pająków. Cały czas jeszcze trzęsę się, jak galareta -łkała nie wychylając się spod kołdry.

- Każdy się czegoś boi. To, że potrafisz się do tego przyznać jest pierwszym krokiem do pokonania strachu.

- Psychiatra powiedział, że to choroba. Jak mam się do tego nie przyznać?

Izabela odkryła prawnuczkę i obtarła jej twarz ścierką. Postawiła przed nią glinianą, dużą figurkę leżącego lwa, która stała na najwyższej półce w kredensie.

- Co mam z tym zrobić? - zapytało zdezorientowane dziecko. Kobieta tylko zagadkowo się uśmiechnęła i usiadła na łóżku koło zaintrygowanej wnuczki.

- Serce lwa zawsze skrywa tajemnicę.

Ari przetarła zaszklone oczy.

- Zakrzep? Nie wiedziałam, że to u nich częsta choroba.

Staruszka słysząc to wzniosłą oczy ku niebu.

- Tyle razy mówiłam Beatce, by nie pracowała przy tobie. Przynoszenie pracy do domu nie sprzyja rozwojowi dziecka.

- Ale ja nie widziałam tego w domu tylko w kostnicy jak czekałam z tatą na mamę, aż skończy pracę. Na katafalku leżał tam mężczyzna z rozciętą klatką piersiową w środku autopsji. Ale ja cały czas nie rozumiem, co to ma z tym wspólnego!

- Odkręć mu główkę.

Dziewczynka zrobiła co jej kazano i od razu się rozchmurzyła.

- Ciasteczka!

- Czekoladowe, tylko nie mów o nich nikomu. Zwłaszcza cioci Krysi. Nie powinnam ich jeść z tą moją cukrzycą, ale wiesz jak to jest być uzależnioną od słodyczy, co?

Buzia cała w okruszkach uśmiechnęła się całkowicie zapominając o ostatnich traumatycznych przeżyciach.

* * *

Ari obudziła się w kiepskim humorze. To na bank nie był Johnny. Prostując się złapała się z jękiem za szyję. Kark tak jej zesztywniał, że myślała, że przez sen połknęła pręt podporowy do konstrukcji żelbetonowych.

Wyjrzała za okno. Było jeszcze ciemno. Musiało być mniej więcej wpół do trzeciej. Niemal na oślep przeszła na korytarz. Dzisiaj miała przejrzeć i obstukać sale w zachodnim skrzydle. Czemu nie chodzili tu w jakichś bamboszach tylko na boso? Było jej zimno w nogi, a palce odmawiały wierzgania już po piętnastu minutach marszu.

Wertując zawartość kolejnych pokoi kobieta pomału traciła wiarę w sens tej eskapady. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy nie otworzyła dużych drzwi schowanych za gobelinem. Znalazła je praktycznie przez swe zapędy kartograficzne. Powierzchnia na nabazgranej na kawałku pergaminu mapce nie zgadzała się z realiami. I tak pomiędzy dwoma mniejszymi, niż powinny być wedle jej wyliczeń, pokojami znalazła gabinet bliźniaczo podobny do jej sali tortur.

Meble pozakrywane w nich były białymi prześcieradłami. Tylko raczej nieudane obrazy na ścianach straszyły widzów swym surowym pięknem. Jej uwagę przykuł zwłaszcza jeden. Wielki, wiszący tuż nad biurkiem obraz lwa pożerającego jagnię. Malarz psioczył najwidoczniej na brak kolorów z wyjątkiem sepii. Wtedy coś ją tknęło.

Wątpiąc w resztki swej logiki podeszła do obrazu. Wcześniej nie myślała o swych snach jako o proroczych. Wszystkie te przepowiednie i wróżby, kpina. Był to dla niej jedynie bezsensowny bełkot podrzędnych naciągaczy, ale odkąd trafiła do tego świata przestała wierzyć w przypadki. Sen o jej przeklętej babce i przeklętym lwie i to akurat teraz, godzinę później, czystym przypadkiem rzecz jasna, ma przed sobą wielkiego kota w całej swej brzydocie. Naprawdę nie wiedziała jakim cudem przyśniło jej się właśnie to, ale nie miała nawet zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać. Jakiekolwiek sztuczki jedi znali shinigami nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Teraz liczyła się jedynie karykatura lwa wisząca tuż przed jej nosem. Najważniejsze pytanie brzmiało, czy powinna coś z tym zrobić, a jeśli tak to co? Westchnęła siadając na biurku i wpatrując się w ślepia zwierzęcia, które wyglądało jakby było na kacu.

Izabela wepchnęła ją w to gówno najwyraźniej specjalnie, doskonale wiedząc, co ją kiedyś spotka. Jak inaczej odczytać te wszystkie wskazówki? Serce lwa skrywające odpowiedzi wisiało tuż przed jej nosem. Problemem było to, że nie znała odpowiednich pytań. Krzyki typu „Dlaczego, kurwa, ja!?", raczej nie były na miejscu. Teraz naprawdę przydałby się jej shot wódki.

Zdecydowała, że skoro siedzi w tym bagnie po czubek głowy to równie dobrze, może dać w nie nura. Wstała i z na wpółprzymkniętymi oczami dotknęła miejsca, w którym teoretycznie powinno znajdować się serce lwa. Czekała, czekała i czekała i nic. Walnęła, myśląc, że ustrojstwo zacięło się po wieku nieużywania.

- Co do ciężkiej cholery ma to być!? - wysyczała obmacując cały obraz. Ktoś sobie jaja z niej robił, czy co? Syknęła kiedy coś kujnęło ją w palec. Czy z braku snu miała omamy, czy to diabelstwo właśnie ją ugryzło? Pieprzyć sztuczki jedi, jej babka była jebanym mistrzem sithów we własnej osobie.

Lew na obrazie podniósł się i odsłonił małą srebrną kulkę pod jego łapą, która choć wedle wszystkich praw powinna być dwuwymiarowa wypadła da podłogę i poturlała się. Ari rzuciła się za nią. Zrobiła to jednak zbyt późno i dziwny przedmiot wtoczył się pod biurko.

- Shit, shit, shit! - klęła, tarzając się po podłodze. Jej ręka była jednak za gruba i nie mieściła się w szparę. - Eureka!

Na ścianie przy drzwiach wisiał wielki rapier, który po kilku próbach, złamanym paznokciu i całej epopei przekleństw udało jej się ściągnąć. Kiedy w końcu wyciągnęła spod biurka kulkę była brudna jakby przeszłą na klęczkach przez Czarną pustynię w Egipcie, zahaczając po drodze o kościół w środę popielcową.

Rozsiadła się na podłodze i obejrzała kulkę ze wszystkich stron. Naciskała na nią, nakazywała otworzyć się we wszystkich znanych sobie językach. W ostateczności miała nawet zamiar ją polizać, by mogła sprawdzić materiał genetyczny. O dziwo to ostatnie zadziałało. Ari położyła otwierającą się kulę na podłodze i dla pewności schowała się za krzesło. Wolała by nie wybuchło jej w twarz. Przedmiot rozchylił się ukazując czerwony kryształek w swym wnętrzu, który zaczął świecić. Snop światła wystrzelił w górę, a w nim ukazała się jej babka w całej swej okazałości. Była młodsza, miała ciemniejszą karnację niż w świecie ludzi i nosiła mundur kapitana. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że znalazła się w jednej z pierwszych scen Gwiezdnych Wojen. Jej babka nie była Imperatorem tylko księżniczką Leią. To czyniło z niej kogo? Obi-wana?

Obraz ustabilizował się, a postać zaczęła mówić.

- Kimkolwiek jesteś, musisz być najbardziej udanym z mych projektów. Nie chciałam, aby któreś z was trafiło do Gotei, ale najwyraźniej nie dałam rady ochronić wyników mych badań, zatem najpewniej nie żyję - Ariel ledwo pohamowała rosnącą w niej irytację. Jej babka, nie wróć, ta zołzowata pawianica, traktowała ją jak przedmiot. Przygryzła wargę i słuchała dalej. - Jak przewidziałam musiałam ukryć się w świecie żywych. Szczątki badań przekazałam swemu uczniowi Uraharze Kisuke. Jeśli słuchasz tego, jemu także musiało się jednak coś przytrafić. Musisz być niezwykle ostrożny. W Gotei jest zdrajca, który dybie na me prace badawcze, a co za tym idzie na ciebie. Jest to osoba, której zależy na zatarciu granicy międzygatunkowej. Pierwsze kroki poczyni zapewne ku chimerach z Pustymi. Wiele bowiem spośród nas ignoruje ludzki gatunek, zapominając, że to w ludzkiej duszy każdy z nas miał swój początek. To, co zobaczysz następne zapamiętaj dobrze. Są to współrzędne mego laboratorium, w którym znajdziesz więcej informacji. Zniszcz je.

Przekaz urwał się. Ari siedziała oniemiała wpatrując się w punkciki błyszczące przed nią. Nie wiedziała czym były, ale przerysowała je na papierze, na którym wcześniej szkicowała mapę budynku. Znikły po kilku sekundach, a kulka zasyczała i rozpadła się w drobny srebrny proszek. Dziewczyna zamiotła go rapierem pod biurko, co było nie małą sztuką. Nie było mowy by dotknęła to coś.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro przerzucał leżące przed nim góry papierów, starając się ignorować siedzącą naprzeciw kobietę. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił nowej głowy Shihoin, wręcz przeciwnie. Musiał przyznać, że bardzo im pomogła podczas ostatniego śledztwa, co zaważyło na zajęciu przez dziesiąty oddział pierwszego miejsca w ostatnim rankingu kompetencji dywizji. Ale zdążył zauważyć, że kobieta lubiła manipulować innymi, tak jak próbowała to robić z nim w tej chwili. Nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego się z tym nie kryła.

- Nie powinnaś być teraz z Ukitake, a potem z Aizenem, Shihoin- hime? - spytał zerkając na wciąż uśmiechniętą dziewczynę.

- Powinnam, ale kapitan Ukitake mnie puścił.

- Puścił cię? Dlaczego?

- Uznał, że to bezpieczniejsze, zarówno dla mnie, jak i otoczenia.

Młody kapitan słysząc to potargał włosy. Wiedział, że pożałuje następnego pytania.

- Czemu?

- Ponieważ powiedziałam mu, że planuję nieautoryzowaną eskapadę i że mogę to zrobić dziś za dnia w towarzystwie kogoś rozsądnego lub wymknąć się w nocy. Kiedy powiedziałam, że idziesz ze mną zgodził się. Napisał mi nawet zwolnienie z zajęć z Aizenem - pomachała mu świstkiem przed nosem.

- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, by najpierw zapytać mnie o zgodę?! - irytacja była wyraźna w jego głosie niczym pasy na zebrze.

- Po co skoro jesteś jedynym kandydatem?

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem jedyną rozsądną osobą w Społeczeństwie dusz? - nie mógł za nią nadążyć. Rozmowa z Ariel była większym wyzwaniem niż test podczas egzaminu na kapitana.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś jedyną rozsądną osobą, która się nadaje.

- Proszę? - teraz już nic nie rozumiał.

- Mój wybór ograniczał się do osób, które znam. W większości są to, o zgrozo, kapitanowie. Kurotsuchi i Kenpachi odpadają w przedbiegach. Sui-Feng wszystko robi mi na umyślnie. Ichimaru nie jest raczej uważany za kogoś nazbyt odpowiedzialnego. Aizen, powiedzmy, że został wykluczony z powodów osobistych. Ukitake źle się czuje, a Shunsui to zboczeniec. Unohany nie znam na tyle dobrze by ją o coś prosić. Byakuya niby się nadaje, ale nie wytrzymałabym z tym jego niepowstrzymanym słowotokiem. Zostałeś więc ty.

Toshiro na marne próbował zamknąć szczękę.

- Wybrałaś więc mnie drogą eliminacji?

- Dokładnie. To nie moja wina, że nikt inny nie spełniał kryteriów.

- Wiesz, że to nienajlepszy sposób zachęcania mnie?

- Wcale nie miałam takiego zamiaru. Na zachętę mam coś innego.

- Niby co? - mimowolnie zaintrygował się, choć wiedział, że powinien być urażony.

- Jeśli ze mną pójdziesz to powiem ci, gdzie Matsumoto trzyma sake - wyszeptała, pochylając się nad biurkiem w jego stronę.

- Skąd to wiesz? - zmrużył oczy z niedowierzaniem.

- Ja nie wiem, ale Ichimaru- taichou i owszem.

- I ci powie?

Jedynie rozbawiona uniosła brew.

* * *

Odgadnięcie znaczenia kropek zajęło jej niemal tydzień. O dziwo pomogła jej w tym Yachiru, która nocą zakradła się do jej sypialni i zmusiła do szaleńczej pogoni po ogrodzie. Leżąc na trawie i łapiąc oddech w chwili, w której zastanawiała się gdzie jest ta pieprzona ochrona, zobaczyła skrzące się nad nią gwiazdy. Potem wystarczyło, że sprawdziła mapy nieba i już wiedziała jakim współrzędnym odpowiadały kropki, które były gwiazdami widocznymi w tej konfiguracji jedynie z ściśle określonego miejsca.

Teraz, patrząc się na wysoką półkę skalną w środku lasu zaczynała mieć wątpliwości.

Toshiro z niezachwianym spokojem szedł tuż za nią, nieustannie próbując znaleźć powód, dla którego zafundowała mu tę małą wycieczkę. Niespodziewanie okręciła się i uderzyła go lekko w szyję.

- Komar - wyjaśniła.

W tej samej chwili odczuł ogarniającą go dziwną senność.

* * *

Ariel złapała niskiego kapitana, zanim ten upadła na ziemię. Musiała przyznać, że jak na takiego niziołka to ważył całkiem sporo. Oparła go o pobliskie drzewo i schowała do kieszeni małą strzykawkę, którą wydębiła od Akona. Co prawda musiała mu obiecać, że pomoże mu zorientować się w zawiłej sztuce ziemskiej popkultury, jeśli skombinuje jej środek odurzający wraz z antidotum. Położyła na czole chłopca również małą maszynkę, która zakamuflowała jego obecność, zarówno przed shinigami, jak i przed dzikimi zwierzętami. Rogaty mężczyzna nawet nie chciał pytać po co jej prototyp maskujący. Stwierdził, że ten, kto mniej wie dłużej żyje i krócej zeznaje.

Kobieta zakasała rękawy spoglądając na kępę krzaków rosnąco ponad dwadzieścia metrów nad ziemią, gdzie powinno być wejście do laboratorium. To stało się już oficjalne. Ariel Black postradała rozum.


	14. Podwyższanie stawki

Pomimo że Tomas nie raz siłą zaciągał ją na ścianki wspinaczkowe, teraz i tak miała nie mały problem. Co podkusiło ją, by wspinać się dwadzieścia metrów bez zabezpieczenia? Nie wiedziała i nawet nie chciała wiedzieć. Od urodzenia uważała się za osobę inteligentną. Jak widać nawet największą inteligencję ogarnia zaćmienie umysłowe w najmniej wyczekiwanych momentach. To był dokładnie taki moment.

Wisząc na skałce pocieszała się zajęciem jakie wykonuje dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć przecinek dziewięć procent ludzkości, kiedy ma przydzielone karkołomne zadanie. Mianowicie odliczała, ile jej jeszcze zostało. Teraz pozostały już jej tylko dwa metry. Czyli zaledwie jedna dziesiąta, a spadnięcie i niechybne zabicie się po przejściu dziewięciu dziesiątych drogi byłoby żałosne. Kiedy dotknęła palcami gałęzi myślała, że zacznie wyć z zachwytu nad swą własną skromną osobą. Wdrapała się już do krzaków porastających wejście. Teraz musiała się już tylko przez nie przedrzeć. Żałowała, że nie poprosiła Akona o jakiś herbicyd. Ciekawe czy wiedziałby on w ogóle, co to jest? Wątpiła przypominając sobie jego pytania o pizzę. Rozumiała ignorancję międzywymiarową, ale to było po prostu bluźnierstwo.

Odetchnęła siadając na w miarę grubej gałęzi, która dawała jej dobry dostęp do zarośniętych wrót. Niemal chciała śpiewać, gdy wymacała zawiasy. Zaparła się i pchnęła ze wszystkich sił. Okazało się to niepotrzebne, bo drzwi lekko ustąpiły, przez co wpadła na zakurzoną podłogę. Zaczęła kaszleć jakby nawdychała się gazu dławiącego. Teraz już dokładnie wiedziała jaki bałagan potrafił się robić sam. Niestety nie będzie mogła nigdy uświadomić tego swej matce. Potrząsnęła głową. To nie był czas na zbędne sentymenty.

Pomieszczenie przypominało raczej opuszczoną jaskinię niż laboratorium. Nie było w nim żadnego sprzętu. Jedynie kilka pustych drewnianych pudeł, stary materac i wieszak na ubrania. Ari przeszła się po pokoju obmacując ściany, aż dotarła do miejsca, w którym pod jej dotknięciem otworzyła się mała klapka, pod którą ukryty był dorodny czerwony guzik. Każdy wiedział, że nie należy przyciskać podejrzanych guzików, zwłaszcza takich, które są czerwone. Ale jedną z fundamentalnych zasad wszechświata było to, że i tak każdy zawsze go wciskał. Ariel nie była wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Skoro i tak dzisiaj zwariowała to mogła to równie dobre zrobić na całego. Nawet nie zdziwiła się, kiedy podłoga się pod nią rozstąpiła i poczęła spadać w dół. Wspominała już, że nie cierpi wesołych miasteczek. To samo tyczy się spadania wąskimi skręconymi tunelami.

Jej spadku nie można było nazwać gładkim. Lata nieużywania owocowały pozarastaniem tunelu, który nawet w czasach swej świetności musiał być wyjątkowo wyboisty. Po wylądowaniu i ujrzeniu nad sobą nieba jęknęła nie tylko z bólu. Niech nikt nawet nie odważy się mówić, że zawróciło ją to do punktu wyjścia. Jeśli tak, to chrzanić tę całą tajemnicę. Budzi Hitsugayę i nęka go dopóki nie zaniesie jej z powrotem na górę.

Powstrzymała swe złorzeczenia, kiedy zauważyła, że nie leży na trawie, tak jak powinna, a na gołej, piaszczystej skale. Podniosła się i rozejrzała. Była w zupełnie innym miejscu. Odważyłaby się nawet stwierdzić, że tunel przeniósł ją do innego wymiaru.

- Dorotko nie jesteś już w Kansas - wymruczała pod nosem.

Nie było to z pewnością coś czego się spodziewała. Miała nadzieję znaleźć laboratorium podobne do tego w dwunastej dywizji. Przed jej oczami rozciągało się zaś niebo i skalisty step. Zero dokumentów, książek, czy sprzętu badawczego. Ari poirytowana potargała włosy. To wyglądało jak pieprzona baza do prób jądrowych. Najważniejsze pytanie brzmiało jednak jak miała się stąd wydostać. Ruszyła przed siebie powłócząc nogami. Musiała znaleźć kolejny czerwony guzik. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia wyleci w powietrze.

Szła nie więcej niż dziesięć minut nim usłyszała dziwny dźwięk. Zaraz potem pojawiła się przed nią latająca kulka. Dziewczyna myślała, że to kolejny hologram. Chciała złapać przedmiot, gdy ten wystrzelił w jej stronę wiązkę laserową, która zrobiła elegancką dziurę w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stała.

- Bez jaj…!

Ariel czuła się, jak kaczka podczas sezonu łowieckiego. Skakała, turlała się i biegała robiąc wszystko, by uniknąć usmażenia przez latającą mikrofalówkę. Zachciało jej się bawić w cholernego Indianę Jonesa, to teraz ma. Nigdy więcej maczania rąk w nie swoich sprawach, nawet jeśli poniekąd są jej. Złapała się za klatkę piersiową. Chwyciła ją kolka, skutecznie utrudniając ucieczkę. Urządzenie przyparło ją do muru. Nie pozostało jej zbyt wiele do wyboru. Uniosła rękę i skoncentrowała w niej reiatsu. Teraz wystarczyło już tylko trafić. Mówiła już, że jest w wielu rzeczach beznadziejna? Trafianie w ruchomy cel było kolejną z tych rzeczy. Robot zawirował w powietrzu i uniknął kido, które zniszczyło pokaźny głaz w oddali. Zrezygnowana zamknęła oczy. Nie było szans, by zdążyła zebrać wystarczająco dużo energii, zanim zostanie ustrzelona.

- Reiatsu rozpoznane - ostrożnie uchyliła jedną powiekę słysząc metaliczny głos dobiegający z kuli. - Proszę podążać za mną.

Dziewczyna przesunęła się w jego kierunku będąc gotowa w każdej chwili odskoczyć. Nie potrafiła przekonać swej podświadomości, że robot nie ma wgranego programu psychicznego torturowania ofiar dając im złudną nadzieję. Poszła w ślad za nim, trzymając się jednak w bezpiecznej odległości. Kiedy robot, który ochrzciła jako Toster, zatrzymał się pośrodku niczego przygotowała się na rzucenie kido. Jej zamiary pokrzyżowała kolejna zapadnia, która otworzyła się pod nią właśnie w tej chwili.

Spadając z ulgą odkryła, że ten tunel był dużo bardziej aerodynamiczny niż poprzedni. Wyłożony gładką blachą z mniejszą liczbą zakrętów z łagodniejszym kątem nachylenia. Jednak warstwa kurzu na podłodze była porównywalna. Zakręciło ją w nosie i kichnęła. Sufit rozjaśnił się ukazując laboratorium pełne dziwnych urządzeń. Jedynym problemem było to, że wszystkie były kompletnie zniszczone. Kawałki szkła i metalu rozrzucone były po całym pomieszczeniu. Hologram kazał jej zniszczyć badania, ale najwidoczniej ktoś ją ubiegł. Chyba, że Izanami nagrała komunikat zanim osobiście zdecydowała się to zrobić. A więc wszystko było na marne? Nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Nie po to zgrywała małpę i kaczkę by wrócić z niczym. Poprawiła na ramieniu zawiniątko, które służyło jej za plecak i zaczęła przeczesywać pozostałości sprzętu.

Podskoczyła kiedy usłyszała za sobą brzdęk spadającego metalu. Gdyby strzelanie kido w małej zamkniętej przestrzeni, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jej wrodzoną ułomność, nie było złym pomysłem, to z Tostera pozostałoby tylko wspomnienie. Kula zatrzymała swój dziwny podniebny pląs tuż przed jej twarzą. Zaczęła obniżać swój pułap, aż Ari nie miała wyboru i musiała ją złapać. Była cięższa niż przypuszczała.

Dziewczyna wyrzuciła Tostera, gdy ten niespodziewanie zapiszczał i jednym susem schowała się za najbliższą konsolą. Po minucie, kiedy upewniła się, że nic nie wybuchnie jej w twarz wyjrzała ostrożnie zza rogu. Toster znikł, a na jego miejscu leżała srebrna blaszka na czarnym skoroszycie. Ari rzuciła w nią odłamkiem metalu. Nie uzyskawszy reakcji podniosła przedmioty. Blaszka pod jej dotykiem rozdęła się tworząc metalową piłkę i odleciała w górę, kryjąc się w świecącym suficie.

Książka był gruba. Pożółkłe stronice oprawione w czarną skórę pełne były własnoręcznych zapisków. Ari na pierwszy rzut oka wiedziała, że należały do jej prababki. Nieważne czy pisała katakaną, czy alfabetem łacińskim. I tak Izanami bazgrała jak kura pazurem. Pełno było tam również najprzeróżniejszych wykresów i symboli. Może jednak podróż nie była nadaremna. Z prowizorycznego plecaka wyrzuciła na podłogę kupę zwiniętych szmat i na ich miejsce wsadziła notes. Po zamknięciu wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Przygotowała się do drogi. Powinna wracać do nieprzytomnego kapitana. Jeżeli słońce zmieni na niebie swe położenie zbyt znacznie nie zdoła go oszukać. I tak nie podejrzewała ile czasu siedziała w tym dziwnym miejscu, ale przez tą dziką pogoń po pustkowiu, wiedziała, że zmarnowała go zbyt wiele.

* * *

Na chwilę go zamroczyło. Kiedy otworzył oczy widział tuż przed sobą złote ślepia.

- Sądziłam, że chociaż w zaświatach nie będziecie mieli insektów. Najwyraźniej się myliłam - Ariel wzruszyła ramionami.

Toshiro przyjrzał jej się badawczo. Coś mu nie pasowało, nie wiedział jednak co.

- Powinniśmy poszukać bardziej na południe. Jeśli nie znajdziemy nic w przeciągu pół godziny wracamy. Nogi mnie bolą. Jutro będę miała zakwasy, że szkoda gadać… Coś nie tak? Dziwnie się mi przyglądasz.

- Sam nie wiem - potrząsnął głową. Może miał po prostu paranoję? Ariel nie była osobą, której by zaufał, ale to, że nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że nieustannie coś kombinuje było już chyba przesadą. - Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć czego szukamy. Inaczej natychmiast wracamy!

Dziewczyna obróciła się na pięcie i przyjrzała się mu najwyraźniej rozważając jego groźbę. W końcu westchnęła.

- Chciałam znaleźć starą kryjówkę Shihoin. W starych dokumentach wychwyciłam o niej kilka wzmianek. Była używana ponad tysiąc lat temu jako magazyn. W Seireitei było wówczas niespokojnie i wszyscy byli nad wyraz ostrożni. Także moi przodkowie. Chciałam zobaczyć czy uda mi się cokolwiek znaleźć.

- Czemu ciężko mi w to uwierzyć? - widząc jego przymrużone powieki roześmiała się.

- Może dlatego, że głównie chciałam zrobić sobie dzień wolny, a ostatnie wagary jakie sobie urządziłam nie wyszły najlepiej. Potrzebowałam więc wymówki i ochroniarza.

Hitsugaya zacisnął pięści. Został daleko w tyle z papierkami i pozostawił całą dywizję pod opieką Matsumoto, w tej chwili zapewne już bardzo pijanej Matsumoto, by robić za jej niańkę? Niewysoki kapitan dziesiątego oddziału miał się za osobę spokojną i zrównoważoną, ale w tej chwili stał na skraju wybuchu.

- Shihoin…

- Prawie zapomniałam - przerwała mu, podsuwając pod nos kawałek pergaminu. - Wypisane skrytki Matsumoto-san. Muszę przyznać, że Gin miał niezły ubaw kiedy powiedziałam mu co chcę zrobić. Najwyraźniej uznał to za wyśmienity dowcip.

Ari ledwo pohamowała uśmiech, gdy chłopiec wybąkał coś pod nosem i schował kartkę do kieszeni. Toshiro był bystry, ale nawet on nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mogłaby go oszukać. Wszystkich innych czemu nie, ale nie jego. Oblizała zaschnięte usta. Shinigami byli tacy sami jak ludzie. Widzieli tylko to, co chcieli zobaczyć i nic więcej.

Wydostanie się z laboratorium było prostsze niż przypuszczała. Wystarczyło, że powiedziała Tosterowi by zaprowadził ją do wyjścia, a ten to zrobił. Myśląc o ciężkim woluminie spoczywającym na dnie plecaka cieszyła się, że ma tak marny cel.

* * *

Ariel ślęcząc na bardzo ważnym i bardzo nudnym spotkaniu z Kuchiki zdążyła już policzyć wszystkie panele, z których wykonany był sufit. Musiała patrzeć się w górę inaczej powieki opadły by jej niczym kurtyna po spektaklu i pięciu bisach. Jedynie tony węgla wokół oczu ukrywały jej zmęczenie, nie powstrzymały jednak uczucia oczodołów zapadających się do wnętrza czaszki. Ukradkiem zerknęła na Byakuyę, który siedział niewzruszony niczym góra, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę wszechogarniającej wyższości i majestatu. Ona nie potrafiłaby tak promieniować nawet jakby podłączyli ją pod reaktor atomowy. Naprawdę chciała wiedzieć jak on to robi. Może to przez operacje plastyczne. To tłumaczyłoby zarówno boski wygląd jak i kamienną minę. Musieli najzwyczajniej wstrzyknąć mu za dużo botoksu.

Powtarzała sobie, że musi myśleć, obojętnie o czym, byle tylko nie zasnąć. Wcześniej cały jej umysł zaprzątały notatki, które uważnie w nocy studiowała, ale po powtarzaniu ich treści trzy razy, zanudziły jej się. Skoroszyt zawierał bowiem badania nad pieczęciami. Wysoce zaawansowanym rodzajem kido, które służy głównie do tworzenia barier i pieczętowania. Powtórzywszy teorię i nie mając zamiaru nawet próbować zastosować jej w praktyce, musiała znaleźć sobie nowy temat do rozmyśleń. I tak jej refleksje popłynęły w stronę króla kamiennej twarzy. Zanotowała sobie w pamięci by nigdy nie grać z nim w pokera.

- A zatem ustalone - zawołał Takumi, wyrywając ją z zadumy. - Odstąpimy wam pola uprawne w wschodnim okręgu, tak jak ustaliliśmy, oraz jeszcze część z północno wschodniego w podzięce za uratowanie przez Byakuyę-sama naszej księżniczki.

Ari mentalnie poczęła wyszukiwać w pamięci pól, o których mówił jej doradca. Chcieli oddać za bezcen ziemię z której w większości pochodziły zapasy ryżu Społeczności. A za pretekst postawili sobie jej wybryk, który w najmniejszym stopniu nie był jej winą. Przecież nie odpowiada za to, że Kenpachi to krwiożerczy wariat. Jeśli Takumi i Masato nie mieli dostać pokaźnej działki z tego całego interesu to ona, Ariel Black, zaczai się na Aizena w jakimś ciemnym kącie i bezwstydnie się na niego rzuci. Czemu jej hormony nie mogły mieć obsesji na punkcie bożyszcza siedzącego naprzeciw niej?

Pomału odkręciła się ku starszemu Shihoin i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Od tej historii z Sui-Feng i tak nie traktowali jej, jak bezradnej sierotki, a ona miała już dość tej zabawy. Nie mogli już tak po prostu zabić jej, nie wywołując lawiny pytań, nie kiedy zapoznała się z większością kapitanów. Mając zabezpieczenie mogła więc przenieść grę na wyższy etap.

- Takumi-sama, nie powinieneś insynuować czegoś takiego.

- Słucham? - zapytał zdezorientowany, nie spodziewając się jakiejkolwiek opozycji.

- Twoje wcześniejsze stwierdzenie jasno głosiło, że honor Byakuyi-sama jest na sprzedaż. Zawsze myślałyśmy, że ma on cenę nadrzędną, której nie da się wycenić, a na pewno nie na marny kawałek ziemi. Wiemy, że jesteś wdzięczny za uratowanie nas, ale Byakuya-sama postąpił tak jak należało.

- W istocie - potwierdził stoicki mężczyzna.

- To znaczy, że nie dojdziemy do porozumienia? - wydukał wzburzonym głosem stary, łysiejący Kuchiki.

- Cena, jaką proponujecie za cały obszar jest zbyt mała. Zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę prognozy plonów na najbliższe lata. To by było dla nas nieopłacalne, chyba, że żądasz wypełnienia tej dysproporcji jako zadośćuczynienie za pomoc nam udzieloną?

- Oczywiście, że nie Shihoin-hime -doradca ukłonił się. Nie miał wyjścia. Nie mógł przecież wycenić honoru swego przywódcy zwłaszcza kiedy ten siedział z boku.

- Zatem to już wszystko? - zapytała znając odpowiedź. Wstała, a za nią zrobili to pozostali. - Czy możemy teraz liczyć na oprowadzanie po ogrodach twej posiadłości Byakuya-sama? Słyszałyśmy, że nie mają sobie równych w całej Społeczności Dusz.

- Oczywiście Ariel-hime.

Dziewczyna ledwo powstrzymała ziewnięcie po tym jak wyszli z komnaty.

- To co zrobiłaś było… interesujące - dokończył po chwili zastanowienia. Ari nie mogła uwierzyć, że odezwał się jako pierwszy i to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. - Nie wiem jednak czy to rozsądne.

- Ja też nie, ale żeby więcej wygrać trzeba więcej zaryzykować - przyznała. - Z resztą to, że jestem figurantką nie znaczy, że dam się robić w trąbę. Zaczęłam o sobie mówić nawet w liczbie mnogiej. Nie przegram z dwoma zramolałymi prostakami, których mózgi utkwiły w ich czterech literach.

- W trąbę?

- To takie powiedzenie - wyjaśniła. Czy tylko jej się wydawało, czy usłyszała w jego głosie rozbawienie? - Ale przejdźmy do interesów Byakuya.

- Kiedy to opuściliśmy formalności?

- Zawsze sądziłam, że siedzenia między czyimiś nogami zbliża ludzi, myliłam się? - nie powinna go podpuszczać, ale widok lekkiego zaróżowienia na jego policzkach był warty małej niesubordynacji kulturalnej.

Odchrząknął w zaciśniętą pięść.

- O czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

- Słyszałam, że masz w swojej bibliotece pokaźną kolekcję książek. Przydałoby mi się parę.

- Shihoin mają równie imponującą bibliotekę.

- Tak, ale niewiele z niej zostało po „inwentaryzacji". Tytuły, które mnie interesują znikły niczym kamfora. A jeśli ty pożyczyłbyś mi je, te nie mogłyby zniknąć.

- Lubisz stawiać ludzi w sytuacjach bez wyjścia - stwierdził.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia.

* * *

Ari przyglądała się paćce, którą miała przed sobą na talerzu Megumi.

- To jak widok z lotu ptaka na Wielkie bagna - wybełkotała, opierając brodę o rękę. - Lepiej nie jedz tego palcami. Może być tam aligator.

Dziewczyna spojrzała się na swą panią z dużymi przestraszonymi oczami.

- Jeśli ktoś będzie mnie szukał, będę w moim musie jabłkowym - próbowała upaść twarzą w swój talerz, ale brunetka z refleksem godnym shinigami zwinęła go jej w ostatniej chwili.

- Shihoin-hime, pobrudzisz się!

Tak, jakby upaciane w konfiturach kimono było jej największym zmartwieniem. Jechała lektyką niewiadomo gdzie wraz z piskliwą, przewrażliwioną kobietką i bandą strzegących ją shinigami, którzy nie odważyli się nawet spojrzeć w jej kierunku, o odzywaniu nie mówiąc. To nie była jednak dokładnie prawda. Ari wiedziała gdzie i po co się udaje. Jechała bowiem do odległych sąsiadujących ze sobą gospodarstw, których właściciele wnieśli odwołanie, odnośnie wyroku z kozami. Czy to, że kazała jednemu oddać zwierzęta, a drugiemu zżarty rabarbar i wpłacić na rzecz pomocy sierotom po dwa tysiące kan mógł się aż tak nie spodobać, że musiała przeprowadzać wizję lokalną. Przecież przez ten absurd nawet Byakuya tarzałby się ze śmiechu!

Na dodatek studiując dziennik babki i książki wydębione od Kuchiki nie miała już niemal czasu na sen. A oprócz zmęczenia kołysanie lektyki przyprawiało ją o mdłości. Jedzenie, jakie miała przed sobą tylko pogarszało ten stan.

- Wszystko dobrze, Shihoin-hime? Źle wyglądasz, może jeszcze napijesz się zielonej herbaty?

Dziewczyna już chciała powiedzieć, że po ostatnich trzech szklankach w przeciągu dwóch godzin Megumi, może wsadzić sobie tę herbatę tam gdzie słońce nie dochodzi, kiedy poczuła, jak jej serce ściska się w małą kulkę wraz z jej pozostałymi wnętrznościami. Wiedziała co to za uczucie. Jednak zanim zdążyłaby choćby się odezwać powietrze przeszył przerażający ryk. W następnej chwili potrafiła się skupić już jedynie na energii mknącej w ich stronę.

Lektyka przewróciła się, a kimono, które Megumi tak usilnie próbowała chronić pokryło się zieloną breją. Ari ostrożnie podniosła się na łokciach. Miała obity bok, jeśli nie złamane żebro. Lektyka musiała przekoziołkować dobrych kilka razy zanim zatrzymała się na drzewie.

- Shihoin-hime?

- Żyję, póki co - jęknęła ocierając twarz z krwi. Musiała rozciąć sobie łuk brwiowy.

- Pani ty krwawisz! - kobieta pomogła jej usiąść.

- To nic takiego - Ari odepchnęła rozdygotaną brunetkę i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Ogromny Pusty przypominający modliszkę robił sieczkę z shinigamich, którzy powinni ją bronić. Musiała poczekać, aż potwór w pełni skupi się na którymś nieszczęśniku by mogła uciec. Widząc odpowiedni moment wyczołgała się z lektyki.

- Kurwa mać - zaklęła pod nosem i chwyciła ze ramię nierozgarniętą idiotkę. Wiedziała, że jeszcze przyjdzie jej za to zapłacić. - Na co czekasz? Idziemy!

Ariel słyszała w życiu wiele rzeczy, ale wrzasku mężczyzny nabitego na ostry chwytnik nigdy nie zapomni. Z jego brzucha lała się krew spadająca na zieloną trawę, gdzie mieszała się z czerwienią osocza pozostałych shinigamich. Potwór przestał zwracać na niego uwagę. Swą ohydną głowę obrócił w stronę kobiet. Ari po raz pierwszy nie zwracała uwagi na owada. Nie mogła odwrócić wzroku od oczu konającego mężczyzny. Widziała w nich pragnienie życia. Rana była wylotowa, ale wąska. W ten sposób będzie umierał godzinami zanim się wykrwawi, chyba że najpierw zostanie zjedzony żywcem.

Nie wiedziała, kiedy znalazła się przed Megumi, zasłaniając ją przed widokiem monstra. Nie wiedziała też, kiedy zaczęła szeptać inkantację i wycelowała dłonią w kierunku potwora.

- Panie! Maska z krwi i kości, trzepotanie skrzydeł. Ty, który nosisz imię człowiecze! Prawda i wstrzemięźliwość, na tej bezgrzesznej ścianie marzeń uwolnij nieco swego gniewu pazurami. Hado trzydzieści trzy, Sokatsui!

W białym blasku nie widziała niczego prócz przerażonego shinigami, który nie chciał jeszcze umierać, a którego zabiła. Tak samo jak tych leżących wkoło Pustego, a którzy nie wyzionęli jeszcze ducha. Kiedy dym i kurz opadły w miejscu modliszki był jedynie ogromny krater. Zabiła tych ludzi, ale pokonała również potwora. Nie umrze tu dziś w tym zapomnianym przez wszystkich miejscu. Później przyjdzie czas na żal, teraz musiała się stąd wydostać. Nie wiadomo, czy gdzieś nie czaił się kolejny Pusty.

Dopiero ruch za jej plecami przypomniał jej, że nie jest sama. Musi zebrać dziewczynę chowającą się za nią do kupy i ruszyć w drogę.

Zimny, ostry ból przeszył jej serce. Ari nie mogła powstrzymać odruchu wymiotnego. Z jej ust pociekła krew. Spojrzała w dół. Z jej piersi wystawało ostrze. Obróciła się. Megumi stała za nią z sztyletem w dłoni, dociskając go do miejsca, w którym było jej serce.

- Coś nie tak, Shihoin-hime? - zapytała drwiącym głosem.


	15. Stereotypy

Jak na jeden z ostatnich jesiennych dni, ten był wyjątkowo przyjemny. Wiatr delikatnie kołysał gałęziami drzew rosnących w siódmym oddziale, które niedługo pokryje zapewne niewielka warstwa śniegu. W Soul Society zima była łagodna i trwała krótko. Porucznikowi odpowiadał ten stan rzeczy. Myśl o odpoczywaniu po ciężkim dniu pracy przy czarce sake pod drzewem na mrozie niespecjalnie do niego przemawiała. Mlasnął ustami smakując alkohol, który wygrał wczoraj w nocy w kości od Ikkaku. Nie był, to może pierwszorzędny towar, ale lepsze to niż nic.

-Tetsuzaemon!

Słysząc dziarski, acz starczy kobiecy głos opluł się. Głos prześladujący go w koszmarach. Co ona mogła tu robić i to w środku dnia?

- Mamo! - stanął niemal na baczność przed staruszką, która wychowała go, a której spojrzenie było groźniejsze niż nawet te kapitana jedenastej dywizji. Wąskie brwi ściągnęły się krytycznie mierząc mężczyznę od stóp po czubek głowy.

Iba Chikane, jego matka, była porucznik trzeciego oddziału i najbardziej wymagająca osoba jaką znał była zła, a to nie wróżyło dobrze dla nikogo, zwłaszcza dla niego. Przełknął ślinę zauważywszy, że nie była sama. Tuż za nią stała jedyna kobieta, która mogła rywalizować z jego matką pod względem zasadniczości. Ibamari-sama z swym ściśle upiętym kokiem i jeszcze ściślej zaciśniętymi ustami wydawała się być samym wcieleniem zasadniczości. Nie dość, że zarządzała główną posiadłością Shihoin. Jej osoba zdawała się w naturalny sposób zarządzać wszystkim co stanie jej na drodze. Była to jedyna osoba, która sprawiała, ze jego matka była jeszcze gorsza.

- Poruczniku Iba, wynikła sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki. Natychmiast zaprowadź mnie do swego kapitana - zażądała.

- Ale… ?

- Natychmiast znaczy natychmiast, **synu**!

* * *

Ariel nie mogła uwierzyć spoglądając na sadystyczną twarz Megumi. Kto by pomyślał, że istota, którą miała za jedno za najbardziej naiwnych i wkurzających stworzeń na świecie okaże się być kimś zgoła innym? Upadła, a w ustach coraz wyraźniej czuła metaliczny smak napływającej krwi. Jej umysł zdawał się gnać z prędkością światła. Musiała coś wymyślić, po prostu musiała.

- Nieładnie, wasza ekscelencjo, poplamisz swą brudną krwią kimono. Nie wiesz, ile musiałam się natrudzić, by je dla ciebie przygotować?

- Dlaczego? - zapytała, starając nie zakrztusić się krwią.

- Dlaczego, DLACZEGO?! Spójrz na siebie, jesteś żałosna. Taka mądra, sprytniejsza niż cały świat razem wzięty, a teraz co? Spójrz na siebie. Pokonała cię głupia służka.

Ari nie słuchała jej. Pomału odczołgiwała się od zabójczyni chcąc zwiększyć dystans między nimi. Wiedziała, że było to nie istotne, ale nie mogła uwierzyć, że ta dwójka błaznów odważyła się na coś takiego. Zabójstwo w takim momencie było okropnym pomysłem. Nieprzemyślanym i pochopnym. Zaśmiała się w duchu. Zawsze nie doceniała innych, a jeden raz, kiedy ich przeceniła będzie musiała przypłacić to życiem. Megumi podchodziła do niej powoli, kręcąc ostrzem wyraźnie napawając się strachem swej ofiary. A Ari bała się. Bała się, jak jasna cholera. Nie była jakimś zasranym herosem potrafiącym zachować zimną krew w każdej sytuacji. Spanikowała, nie wiedziała co mogła zrobić przeciwko w pełni wykwalifikowanej zabójczyni. Bo nią właśnie musiała być Megumi, o ile tak się nazywała. Żaden żółtodziób nie zdołałby jej oszukać.

Musiała się opanować i wziąć się w garść, pomimo mgły coraz bardziej zaćmiewającej jej umysł. Jedyną jej przewagą było to, że kobieta w stu procentach spełniała stereotyp złoczyńcy, który rozwodzi się w chwili, kiedy ma już głównego bohatera na tacy, wtedy to zawsze dzieje się coś, co prowadzi do jego niechybnego upadku. Do tej pory sądziła, że to kiepski scenariusz prowadzący do „_nieoczekiwanego_" zwrotu akcji. Nie przypuszczała, że ludzie w realu tak postępują. Cóż, miała jedynie nadzieję, że i jej uda się jakiś zgrabny fortel, który pomoże jej wykaraskać się z opałów. Musiała zyskać na czasie.

- To Takumi, robisz to na jego zlecenie?

- Nie tylko. Wynajęto mnie z dwóch źródeł, na ten sam cel. Zatem dostanę podwójną zapłatę za wykończenie cię. Ale zrobiłabym to nawet za darmo. Byłaś taka pewna siebie, taka zadufana, że nawet nie zauważyłaś małej służącej, która plątała się pod twymi stopami niczym zabłąkany szczeniaczek -przerwała tyradę by uskoczyć w bok nim kido, które wystrzeliła Ari dosięgłoby ją. - No, no, no. Nieładnie. Hado na dwudziestym poziomie bez inkantacji i to po tylu kubkach herbaty. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

- Co?

Kobieta wybuchła śmiechem widząc jej minę.

- Podtruwałam cię od samego początku. Musiałam wyeliminować twój największy atut, a zważywszy, że miałaś tylko jeden nie było to trudne. Jeszcze przed koronacją zaczęłam podawać ci wywar, który zakłóca kontrolę nad reiatsu. Nie sądziłaś chyba, że Shihoin pozwolą ci sobą rządzić? Miałaś swoją szansę, mogłaś, żyć spokojnie robiąc to co ci powiedzą, ale ty musiałaś oczywiście wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. Jesteś jedynie dzieckiem, dzieckiem przeświadczonym o swej wyższości. Nie jesteś niczym więcej, jak obleśną wijącą się larwą!

Brunetka natarła na nią delektując się każdą milisekundą strachu, który od niej odczuwała. Ariel odsuwała się szybciej pomimo utraty krwi. Dotarła niemal do krateru, który pozostał po Pustym. Zakaszlała pokrywając całą dłoń czerwoną lepką substancją.

- Jakieś ostatnie słowa, Shihoin-hime?

- Właściwie to tak - wycharczała. - Cieszę się, że pomyliłam się dziś dwa razy.

Ari dotknęła pokrwawioną ręką ziemi, na której czerwona wstęga prowadziła do krwawych run wymalowanych na piachu, które zaczęły się żarzyć czerwienią.

Ruchy morderczyni zwolniły znacznie. Zdawało się, że niemal stoi w miejscu. Jej usta zaczęły już formować pytanie, kiedy dziewczyna podniosłą się i wyjęła jej sztylet z ręki. Bez chwili wahania wsunęła ostrze jak najgłębiej w jej tchawicę i przejechała nim wszerz szyi niemal całkowicie oddzielając głowę od tułowia. Zdołała utrzymać się na nogach dwie sekundy dłużej niż upadające zwłoki nim sama upadła w kałuże krwi, zarówno swejej własnej jak i jej niedoszłej zabójczyni. Dziewczyna roześmiała się, ale z jej ust wydobył się jedynie głuchy bulgot i więcej czerwonej mazi. Może jednak jej radość była przedwczesna. Zawsze chciała umrzeć we własnym łóżku we śnie, a nie wypatroszona, jak świnia na środku pustkowia w krainie zmarłych. Była ciekawa co dzieje się z shinigami po śmierci i czy z nią stanie się to samo.

Cóż, teraz się przekona.

* * *

Dobra, w jednej minucie pukała do drzwi śmierci będąc wcześniej porwaną do innego wymiaru przez jej personifikacje, mianowaną księżniczką i wypatroszoną w zamachu, na który chciało się niemal krzyknąć "I ty Brutusie?", w między czasie została zaatakowana prze kilka potworów i pomyleńców. W następnej chwili okazało się, że nie tylko nie umarła, ale znajduje się w towarzystwie groźnie wyglądającej kobiety z dużymi piersiami wyjętej żywcem z jakiejś trzeciorzędnej sprośnej mangi. Nie tylko to, wszystko bolało ją jak jasna cholera, trzęsło ją zimno, przy którym noce polarne mogły się schować zatem jasno mogła wywnioskować, że dostanie zapalenia płuc w czego wyniku i tak umrze nawet, jeśli wyglądająca na niebezpieczną wariatkę kobieta raczy oszczędzić jej życie.

Wyobraźcie sobie, że spotkało was to, a następnie pomnóżcie to razy tysiąc, a może zdołacie zrozumieć, co czuła w tej chwili Ari.

- Obudziłaś się - powiedziała znudzona kobieta wyjmując z ust dymiącą fajkę.

Ariel kiwnęła głową na ile pozwoliły jej na to bandaże.

- Nie kiwaj mi tu! - wrzasnęła, uderzając pięścią w podłogę tuż koło jej głowy. - Przecież widzę, nie jestem ślepa. Ledwo co udało mi się cię odratować. Że też ten mój niewydarzony brat musi znosić do domu jakieś przybłędy. Najpierw ta świnia, a teraz…

Jasnowłosa dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. Brunetka najwyraźniej nie mówiła do niej, a do siebie samej.

- Znalazł mnie twój brat, proszę pani?- wiedziała, że pytanie było błędem, kiedy zauważyła pulsującą żyłkę na czole kobiety.

- Musisz powtarzać to, co przed chwilą powiedziałam? I nawet nie waż mówić mi per pani, nie jestem taka stara. Nazywam się Shiba Kukaku, ale właściwe pytanie brzmi kim ty jesteś?

* * *

Renji idąc za Ikkaku i Yumichiką potarł obolałą skroń. Nie spodziewał się, że Yachiru podniesie taki raban z powodu zaginionej arystokratki. Kiedy Iba powiedział o podejrzeniach jego matki dotyczącej zamachu wśród Shihoin mała porucznik niemal nie strąciła mu z nosa okularów. O dziwo kapitan Zaraki i dwaj idący z nim mężczyźni również nie potraktowali tego lekko. Renji nie rozumiał w czym rzecz. Przecież była to tylko kolejna napuszona arystokratka. Widywał ją kilka razy wieczorami w barakach jedenastego oddziału. Nieraz zastanawiał się co tam robi. Zapytał się o to nawet raz Ikkaku, ale ten zmieszał się i kazał mu nie wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że jatka, którą odkryli przy porzuconym powozie nie była byle jaka. Litry krwi, krater i wyraźnie wyczuwalna energia Pustego nie zwiastowały zbyt dobrze. Ale księżniczki shihoin nigdzie nie było. Poczęli przeszukiwać pobliskie tereny. Przecież nie mogła odejść zbyt daleko. Musieli ją znaleźć jeśli nie chcieli mieć do czynienia z rozwścieczoną panią porucznik. Yachiru może i była mała, ale wściekła nawet jego przyprawiała o mrowienie na karku. Gdzie też mogła podziać się ta głupia dziewczyna?

* * *

Ganju wracając ze świeżymi bandażami obawiał się najgorszego. Jego siostra była wściekła, kiedy przywiózł z Bonnie-chan zakrwawioną kobietę. Szczerze powiedziawszy najpierw nie wiedział, czy w ogóle powinien jej pomóc. Pobojowisko z wielkim kraterem pośrodku wyglądało jak sprawka shinigamich, ale kiedy Bonnie-chan nie dała się zawrócić i powęszyła w stronę dwóch leżących zwłok, zauważył, że żadne z nich nie ma na sobie ubrania shinigamich. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze widząc kałuże krwi, a w niej dwie kobiety. Niemal nie wyskoczył z siebie, gdy usłyszał rzężenie wydobywające się z ust jednej. Jasnowłosa dziewczyna oddychała lecz ledwo. Pod napływem impulsu postanowił zabrać ją do domu. Przecież nie wyglądała na shinigami, była nawet inaczej ubrana i nie wyczuwał od niej ani krzty reiatsu.

Po opatrzeniu ran, kiedy stan nieznajomej się ustabilizował Ganju zorientował się, dopiero jak ładna jest kobieta, którą uratował. Szeroko się uśmiechnął wyobrażając sobie, jak okaże mu swą wdzięczność. Może będzie to warte nawet wściekłości jego siostry. Roześmiał się pod nosem. Z całą pewnością będzie.

Wchodząc do pokoju nie spodziewał się, że obiekt jego rozmyślań będzie przytomny ani, że tak szybko zdoła ściągnąć na siebie gniew Kukaku, która darła się wniebogłosy, jak zwykle nie wiadomo o co. Najwyraźniej jej własne słowa o potrzebie ciszy i odpoczynku dla rannej kobiety nie obowiązywały jej samej. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie okazywała tego bardziej manualnie.

Ariel nie wiedziała czy ma się bać, czy śmiać z skąpo ubranej kobiety, która stanowczo zbyt łatwo wpadała w gniew. Musiała przygryźć wargę, by nie parsknąć, kiedy Kukaku niespodziewanie zamachnęła się butelką z środkiem dezynfekującym i trafiła nią wprost w głowę nowo przybyłego mężczyzny. Wywnioskowała, że to musiał być Shiba Ganju, który ją uratował. Mężczyzna był wysoki i szeroki w ramionach o kwadratowej szczęce i małych ochach. Gdyby zgolił włosy i ubrał się w dres, a nie w pirackie ciuszki wyglądałby niczym żywcem wyciągnięty z warszawskiej pragi.

Brunetka deptała właśnie głowę swego brata, gdy Ari zdecydowała, że powinna pomóc mężczyźnie. Wiedziała, że podjęła tę irracjonalną decyzję zapewne po dawce opioidów, która znacznie przewyższała tę wskazaną. Miała to jednak w tej chwili gdzieś, tak jak wszystko zresztą.

- Kukaku-dono, nie uważasz, że jesteś nazbyt fizycznie emocjonalna?

Postanowiła się nie odzywać, kiedy nieco nad jej głową przeleciała kolejna butelka.

* * *

Przez niezliczoną ilość ostatnich nocy pragnęła, by móc położyć się i zasnąć. Teraz leżąc w cichym, ciemnym pokoju mogła to zrobić, ale nie potrafiła. Powtarzała sobie, że to absurd. Że nie było nic innego, co mogłaby zrobić. Ale wiedziała, że wmawiając to sobie wcześniej, skąpana w świetle racjonalizmu i logiki miała rację, lecz teraz w nocy, gdy zapadła ciemność, gdy przyłożyła głowę do poduszki, racjonalizm stracił swoją moc na rzecz mroku rodzącego złudne nadzieje.

Nadzieje i wyrzuty sumienia. Ariel zabiła dziś ludzi. Nie wiedziała, co miała czuć, czy cokolwiek powinna czuć. Zrobiła to, co było konieczne. Powtarzała to sobie nieustannie. Bez rezultatu. Nie mogła zapomnieć oczu dogorywającego shinigami, błagających ją by nie wystrzeliwała zaklęcia, ale ona to zrobiła. Nie myślała wtedy o niczym, najzwyczajniej w świecie zrobiła to co było konieczne, by przeżyć. Instynkt przetrwania wyzwalał w ludziach to, co zwykle skrzętnie ukryte, najdziksze. Zawsze sądziła, że była ponad to. Jak bardzo się myliła. O zabiciu Megumi nie myślała za wiele. Wolała nie. To nie była przypadkowa ofiara, a ściśle skalkulowane morderstwo z zimną krwią. Wiedziała, że powinna żałować. Każde życie było dla niej cenne. Ale nie żałowała. Nie wtedy i nie w tej chwili. Zabawne czego człowiek dowiaduje się o sobie samym postawiony przed sytuacją ekstremalną.

Westchnęła. Teraz zostało jej jedynie czekać na pomoc z Gotei. Na pytanie Kukaku kim jest skłamała, podając się za członkinię klanu Kuchiki. Ze wcześniejszej rozmowy wywnioskowała, że Shiba kryją do Społeczności Dusz urazę, a jakoś musiała dać znać innym, że żyje. Podawanie nazwiska Shihoin groziło możliwością nasłania kolejnego zabójcy. Co potem nie wiedziała. Nie chciała się nawet nad tym zastanawiać.

W końcu pomimo niepokoju duszy straciła przytomność. Przyczynił się do tego kolejny krwotok i zbliżające się reiatsu.

* * *

Stwierdziła, że budzenie się w nieznanych jej miejscach, całkiem odbiegających od tych, w których zasnęła wchodzi jej w nawyk. Białe ściany i sufit przywodziły jej na myśl szpital, ale skąd wzięła się w szpitalu? Uniosła się lekko na łokciach chcąc dokładniej przyjrzeć się otoczeniu. Przez okna wślizgiwały się pierwsze promienie słońca spływające na shinigamiego śpiącego na krześle pod drzwiami. Ari zastanowiła się. Już go wcześniej widziała, ale raczej nie w czwartej dywizji, bo tu właśnie musiała być. Skonsternowała się do reszty, zauważywszy naćkanie kwiatów, słodyczy i kartek z życzeniami w całym pokoju. Wyglądało na to, że póki co wciąż uznawana jest za głowę Shihoin. Inaczej wątpiła, aby każdy ważniejszy ród wysłał jej coś w prezencie i to w kilku egzemplarzach, a tak musiało się stać zważywszy na obecną ilość. Ujęła kartkę stojącą najbliżej. Była od Toshiro i Matsumoto. Na pobliskim bukiecie strelicji zauważyła karykaturę Shunsuia i staranne pismo Nanao. Poczuła w środku przyjemne ciepło na myśl, że pomyśleli o niej ludzie, którzy nie musieli tego robić ze względu na wymagania społeczne. Ale wciąż pozostawało pytanie jak się tu dostała.

Nie miała ochoty na grę w podchody. Chwyciła pudełko czekoladek i rzuciła je w głowę rudowłosego shinigami.

- Co do?! - wrzasnął, zrywając się na równe nogi. - A, to ty… Znaczy się, miło widzieć cię w dobrym zdrowiu Shihoin-hime!

Ari uniosła jedną brew. Wysoki jegomość z pewnością był interesujący. Zwłaszcza kiedy był zażenowany tak, że jego facjata nie różniła się kolorem od włosów.

- Kim jesteś i skąd się tu wzięłam, shinigami-san?

- Abarai Renji, piąty oficer w jedenastym oddziale - zasalutował tak gwałtownie, iż dziewczyna myślała, że zaraz wybije sobie oko. - Kapitan Zaraki i porucznik Kusajishi zalecili mi przy pani czuwać, znaczy się powinienem chyba poinformować kapitan Unohane, że się obudziłaś, Shihoin- hime?

- Abarai-san, te formalności są zbyteczne, a najpierw wolałabym się dowiedzieć skąd się tu wzięłam. Nie wyglądam chyba na umierającą?

Renji odchrząknął? Czy głowa Shihoin właśnie z nim flirtowała? Ten uśmiech i delikatne dołki w policzkach były urocze, ale… A co mu tam, przecież nie wyglądała, jakby miała paść trupem.

- Szukaliśmy cię cały dzień z Ikkaku i Yumichiką, z resztą tak jak większość Gotei. Bez skutku. Mieliśmy już zawrócić, kiedy natknęliśmy się na kapitana i porucznik. Yachiru fukutaichou chyba pierwszy raz wskazała odpowiedni kierunek. Taichou zabrał cię mimo protestów kilku okupantów domu, w którym byłaś. No i przynieśliśmy cię tutaj - dokończył wyraźnie już rozluźniony.

- Rozumiem…

- Ri-chan!

Ari wgniotła głowę jak najgłębiej w poduszkę by nie stuknąć się czołem z nadpobudliwą dziewczynką. Tyle było po jej spokoju.

* * *

Dziwiło ją, że Unohana nie wykopała zbytecznych okupantów pokoju. Nie cierpiała szpitali, ale bardzie nie cierpiała tylko gości ją tam odwiedzających. A teraz wkoło niej stało prawie ze dwadzieścia osób, które całą swą energię skupiały na przekrzykiwaniu się nawzajem.

Po pojawieniu się Yachiru niemal natychmiast wszedł Zaraki i jego dwa nieodłączne cienie. Ari oswoiła się z nimi podczas cotygodniowego opowiadania bajek na dobranoc, które były swoistą mieszanką Disneya i Tarantino. Potem nadeszła reprezentacja Kuchiki z Byakuyą i Rukią nieśmiało za nim podążającą. Ariel zaciekawiło, że zaraz po ich wejściu Renji, który z wściekłym uporem starał się nie patrzeć na niską brunetkę wymknął się z pokoju. Ari chętnie podążyłaby jego śladem, zwłaszcza jeśli wiedziałaby jakie pandemonium nastąpi później.

Następnymi gośćmi była Rangiku i Momo ciągnące za sobą poirytowanego Toshiro. Za nimi weszła Sui-Feng, która zauważywszy powstający chaos próbowała wygonić pozostałych gości, co poskutkowało jedynie jeszcze większym rabanem. Do szczęścia brakowało jej jeszcze tylko kapitanów trzeciej, ósmej i trzynastej dywizji. Dwóch ostatnich spełniło jej życzenie w gratisie ciągnąc za sobą Nanao.

No i wtedy rozpętało się piekło. Shunsui dostał od swej porucznik książką po głowie za kolejny sprośny komentarz. Toshiro wrzeszczał na Matsumoto, która umawiała się z Madarame na wieczorną popijawę, a Kuchiki i Zaraki niemal nie zaczęli walczyć na środku pokoju nie wiadomo o co. Sui-Feng starała się wszystkich wygonić chcąc, by jej pani miała w końcu zasłużony odpoczynek, a Ukitake jak zwykle próbował się załagodzić sytuację.

O dziwo nikt nie zauważył, jak osoba okopująca szpitalne łóżko wymknęła się przez okno.


	16. Koniec początku

To zabawne jak historia wije się i zakręca. Czasami płynie powoli, kiedy indziej jej dziarski nurt porywa nas nim zdążymy się spostrzec i wiedzie ku najdziwniejszym miejscom. Ari patrząc za okno w swym pokoju w czwartej dywizji przeciągnęła się. To było życie. Nie, żeby preferowała je od dawnej ziemskiej egzystencji, ale na pewno miała lepiej niż jeszcze tydzień temu. Bowiem dokładnie tydzień minął od dnia, w którym prawie umarła. Nie mogła wyjść z podziwu nad zdolnościami kapitan Unohany i jej podwładnych. Nic ją nie bolało i nie miała nawet blizny, a przez upór z jakim kapitan chciała usunąć z jej organizmu truciznę rozregulowującą reiatsu, nie mogła opuścić jednostki. Całymi dniami byczyła się jedząc czekoladki i studiując interesujące ją książki. Reszta Shihoin nie miała jednak równie przyjemnego życia.

Sui-Feng tak zaangażowała się w śledztwo, że generał Yamamoto był zmuszony odsunąć ją od niego. Przejął je kapitan dziewiątej dywizji, na którego właśnie czekała. Z tego co wiedziała, Takumi i Masato zostali wtrąceni do więzienia, a nad domostwem czuwała stara zarządczyni, która to powiadomiła o zaistniałej sytuacji Gotei. Szczerze powiedziawszy dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć, że to Ibamari-san zawdzięcza poniekąd życie. Kobieta odwiedzała ją nawet raz dziennie zdając raport i pytając się co do niektórych kwestii. Najważniejsze jednak, że z jej codziennej rutyny zniknęły góry papierów. Okazało się bowiem, że miała możliwość zlecenia wykonania ich części komu innemu, co niechybnie zrobiła. Sui-Feng nie pozwoliłaby jej na nic innego. Zachowanie brunetki najbardziej ją zdziwiło. Nie przypuszczałaby, że lojalność niskiej pani kapitan sięga tak głęboko.

Ariel zerknęła w kierunku drzwi, ku którym zbliżały się dwie energie, muszące należeć do kapitana i jego porucznika. Nie myliła się. Do pokoju weszli dwaj mężczyźni. Jeden z szramą i tatuażem na twarzy. Dziewczyna musiała przygryźć wnętrze policzka by nie zapytać, czy wytatuowane liczby oznaczają jego ulubioną pozycję seksualną. Przynajmniej raz dziennie od przybycia do tego świata musiała powtarzać sobie, że tutaj nieznane było jeszcze pojęcie rewolucji seksualnej. Skarciła się w duchu za złe myśli typowe dla ludzi dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, zwłaszcza po tym jak przyjrzała się dokładniej mężczyźnie. Czemu większość tutejszej gwardii dowodzącej spokojnie klasyfikowała się do miana ciach, gdy na ziemi znalezienie kogoś takiego było niemożliwe? Nigdy nie interesowała się amorami, najzwyczajniej w świecie nudziło ją to. Nie wspominając, że każdego normalnego chłopaka wystraszała po pięciu minutach rozmowy. Westchnęła.

Drugi mężczyzna noszący kapitańskie haori całkowicie ją zaskoczył. Był czarny, czy jak to nakazuje powiedzieć poprawność polityczna, był afro-amerykaninem. Ari zaczynała już podejrzewać, że po śmierci wszystkie dusze wybielają się niczym po wpuszczeniu do wybielacza.

- Nazywam się Tosen Kaname, kapitan dziewiątej dywizji. A to jest mój zastępca Hisagi Shuhei.

Dziewczyna skinęła im głową. Najwyraźniej jednak po śmierci wszyscy zostawali przechrzczeni na japońską modłę.

- Shihoin Ariel, miło mi.

Shuhei stanął przy drzwiach obserwując swego kapitana, który usiadł przy łóżku Shihoin i wypytywał ją o zdarzenia sprzed tygodnia. Hisagi nie mógł uwierzyć, że kobieta, która jakiś czas temu wpadła na niego rzeczywiście była głową jednego z czerech wielkich domów. Słyszał, że musiała być to ona, bo to właśnie księżniczkę Shihoin gonił, wtedy po całej Seireitei Zaraki. Chciał jej pomóc, ale nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć kapitana Tosena, a nie był na tyle głupi, by stanąć pomiędzy Kenpachim i jego zwierzyną. Wyrzucał to sobie do tej pory i poprzysiągł sobie, że odtąd nigdy już nie zawiedzie zaufania, jakie pokładał w nim kapitan.

Ari odpowiadała na pytania z cierpliwością godną sapera ślęczącego nad bombą. Normalnie powtarzanie w kółko tego samego męczyło ją, ale jeśli mogło jej to zapewnić dalsze obijanie się mogłaby nawet bez przerwy śpiewać „Marysia miała owieczkę". Kapitan dziewiątego oddziału wydał jej się dziwny. I nie mówi o tym, że był ślepy. Przypuszczała, że dla kogoś, kto dobrze potrafi wyczuwać reiatsu nie jest to aż tak wieli handicap. Chodziło jej raczej o jego obsesje na punkcie sprawiedliwości. Rozmawiali od niespełna dziesięciu minut, a on użył go już pięć razy. Normalni ludzie nie używają zbyt często takich słów bez odpowiedniego kontekstu. Niosą z sobą zbyt wielki patos, a nadużywanie ich wydaje się być niepoważne. Przez chwile patrząc się w lustrzane gogle zastanawiała się czyją sprawiedliwość miał na myśli mężczyzna. Było ich, bowiem tyle co ludzi je głoszących. By się o tym przekonać wystarczyło włączyć wiadomości. Dlatego podczas kampanii wyborczych nigdy nie była w danym kraju. Politycy zdawali się wyskakiwać niemal z lodówki głosząc swą jedyną i sprawiedliwą prawdę.

Zdziwiła się, gdy po przesłuchaniu mężczyzna nie wyszedł od razu, a zapytał się czy nie chciałaby porozmawiać o wyrzutach sumienia związanych z zabiciem Megumi.

- Dziękuję kapitanie, ale Ukitake-dono porusza ten temat za każdym razem, gdy mnie odwiedza - odpowiedziała wymijająco. Ukitake nękał ją tym niemal codziennie, a i tak nie powiedziała mu, że zabiła także shinigamich, którzy mieli ją bronić. Wtedy nie mogłaby się od niego opędzić. Zrobiła to, co zrobiła. Rozżalanie się nad tym nic nie zmieni.

Tosen wstał, ale przystanął jeszcze w drzwiach.

- Shihoin-sama, słyszałem, że wcześniej zajmowałaś się pisaniem książek, to prawda?

- Tak - odpowiedziała zbita z tropu dziewczyna. Nie wiedziała czego chciał, ale cokolwiek to było wiązało się zapewne z pracą.

- Widzisz, odpowiadam za tutejszą gazetę i w związku z tym staram się śledzić prasę śmiertelników, ale nigdy nie natknąłem się na nazwisko Black w kolumnie literackiej.

Ari uśmiechnęła się próbując zyskać na czasie, by zdecydować czy skłamać, czy powiedzieć mu prawdę i wrobić się zapewne w następną brudną robotę. Oznaczało to jednak zaskarbienie sobie w przyszłości wdzięczności kapitana. Dziewczyna podrapała się po karku.

- Nie lubiłam zbytniego szumu, zatem używałam pseudonimu. Tworzyłam pod nazwiskiem Adama Nighta.

- Naprawdę ? - wyrwało się Hisagiemu.

- Wiecie, kto to jest?

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział podniecony chłopak. - Wracający z służby w świecie żywych shinigami czasami przywożą różne rzeczy. Członkowie dziewiątego oddziału stacjonujący w Nowym Yorku mają co rok obowiązek dostarczać do biblioteki dywizji po egzemplarzu z czołówki new york timesa. Każda książka Nighta była w pierwszej trójce corocznego zestawienia bestsellerów. Pani jest geniuszem. Bylibyśmy zaszczyceni, gdyby zechciała nam pani pomóc!

Dziewczyna z niepokojem przyglądała się skłonionemu porucznikowi.

- Obawiam się, że nie znam się za specjalnie na pracy dziennikarskiej. Zawsze najlepiej mi wychodziło wymyślanie historii, a nie spisywanie faktów. Nie mam nawet polonistycznego wykształcenia, ale postaram się pomóc wedle możliwości. Oczywiście, jeśli kapitan Tosen się zgodzi.

* * *

Ślęcząc nad artykułami do kolejnego wydania „Miesięcznika Soul Society" nie mogła uwierzyć, że minęły już ponad trzy miesiące od dnia, w którym zgodziła się pomóc w redagowaniu gazet. Przez te kilka miesięcy jej życie ustabilizowało się. Na, ile to możliwe żyjąc w zaświatach. Po zamknięciu Takumiego i Masato oraz kilku ich pomagierów w jednostce karnej, zwanej Gniazdem Larw, bunt wśród Shihoin ustał. Zdawali się pogodzić z przywództwem Ari i podejmowanymi przez nią decyzjami. Przyczyniło się do tego niewątpliwie otwarte poparcie jej przez Sui-Feng i Byakuyę. Wspominając niską kapitan stosunki dwóch kobiet po zamachu zdawały się wywrócić niemal o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Ukitake wspomniał jej kiedyś, że dopiero tamten wypadek uzmysłowił kapitan drugiego oddziału, że przywiązała się do Ari niemal, tak jak niegdyś do Yourichi.

Robotę papierkową ograniczyła do koniecznego minimum, co nie znaczyło, że nie musiała ślęczeć nad nią po nocach. Oprócz tego sporą część jej czasu zajmowała nauka kido z Ukitake i Byakuyą. Udało jej się namówić go by pomagał jej zamiast Aizena, w którego obecności wciąż miękły jej kolana, czego nie potrafiła zwalczyć pomimo usilnych starań. Każdy czwartkowy wieczór spędzała w jedenastej dywizji opowiadając Yachiru bajki. Do słuchania prócz Zarakiego, Ikkaku i Yumichiki przyłączyli się także Renji i Gin, który potem zawsze zabierał ją do Rukongai na kieliszek czegoś mocniejszego. Cały czas, który jej pozostał, pomiędzy wspomnianymi czynnościami, a innymi obowiązkami głowy rodu spędzała studiując sztukę pieczęci Izanami. W małym dzienniku, który niegdyś uratował jej życie były zaklęcia, za których znanie centrala czterdziestu sześciu kazałaby ją wyeliminować. Czego jednak nikt nie wie, to jej nie zabije.

Zerknęła na zegarek. Widząc godzinę jęknęła w duchu. Niedługo miała spotkanie z kapitanem Kuchiki, który w sprawy klanowe sprawnie wplecie wypominanie jej drobnego udziału w otworzeniu przez jego byłego porucznika sklepu z okularami na ziemską modę. Przecież ona tylko powiedziała Shirogane-san, by robił to, co mu się najbardziej opłaca i pomogła mu wykonać analizę rynku. To nie jej wina, że wynikło z niej, że zastępca Byakuyi miał pomysł na miarę Rockefellera i pozostanie w oddziale w ogóle mu się nie opłacało. A teraz to była oczywiście jej wina, że szósta dywizja została bez porucznika.

Wiedziała, że jej zguba nadchodzi, pomimo że Kuchiki wszedł bez zaanonsowania. Rzucił jej jedynie bardziej naburmuszone dzień dobry niż zwykle i usiadł naprzeciw niej z aurą jasno mówiącą, że jest niezadowolony.

- Co cię gryzie? - zapytała mężczyznę, o którym chcąc nie chcąc zaczynała myśleć jak o przyjacielu.

- Znalazłaś mi już wice kapitana?

Ari uniosła brew i złożyła przed sobą palce na wysokości twarzy. Zapoznała się na tyle dobrze z zachowaniem Byakuyi by wiedzieć, że nęka go co innego. Coś co zapewne związane jest z jego byłą żoną lub jej siostrą.

- Przypuszczam, że Abarai Renji z jedenastego oddziału by się nadawał - rzuciła bez zastanowienia. - A teraz przestań chrzanić i mów co ci leży na wątrobie.

Byakuya zmarszczył czoło. Zastanawiając się czy powinien powiedzieć siedzącej naprzeciw niego kobiecie co go dręczy. Przez ostatnie miesiące okazała się interesującą osobą, która pomimo braku okazywanego mu szacunku traktowała go tak, jak jeszcze nikt wcześniej. Normalnie. Nie z szacunkiem należytym przywódcy rodziny, a zwykłej osobie. Pozwalał jej na to. W końcu zajmowała podobną jemu pozycję społeczną. Tak, mógł jej pozwolić na spoufalanie się z sobą, to nie było wbrew zasadom, ale tylko jej.

- Wiesz, że Rukia w końcu oficjalnie została pełnoprawną członkinią trzynastej dywizji?

- Pewnie, chociaż mam wrażenie, że po tylu latach stażu tam przyczyniłeś się do tego, że nie została oficerem. Jesteś jak kokos. Twardy i szorstki na zewnątrz, a miękki i słodziutki w środku - roześmiała się słysząc warkot wydobywający się z jego krtani. Kto by pomyślał, że dostojny kapitan Kuchiki pozwala sobie na coś tak pospolitego, jak warczenie? Spojrzenie, którym ją obdarzył mogłoby zamrozić ostatni krąg piekła. - No już, wyluzuj. Co takiego stało się, co zagraża bezpieczeństwu Ruki?

- Jesteś niemożliwa.

- Dziękuję, zawsze powtarzam to sobie wstając z łóżka. Teraz mów.

- Ukitake zdecydował się wysłać ją samą do świata żywych - odpowiedział po chwili.

- Myślisz, że dałoby się ją namówić na mały przemyt kawy?

- Shihoin.

- No już, już, wyluzuj - westchnęła. - Zatem boisz się, że nie będziesz mógł jej tam chronić i wypełnić obietnicy danej Hisanie. Rukia jest dorosła, może powinieneś spróbować jej zaufać? Chociaż, z drugiej strony to dziwne, że Centrala zgodziła się posłać tam żółtodzioba… Słuchaj, może po prostu powiesz jej, że się o nią martwisz i nie chcesz, by się tam udała?

Jeżeli wcześniejsze spojrzenie uznała za mogące zamrozić piekło to, to zapewne spowiłoby w białych okowach cały wszechświat. Nie rozumiała czemu mężczyźni komplikowali sprawy najprostsze, gdy było to całkowicie zbyteczne. Ta cała duma, która była dla Byakuyi wymówką niemal na wszystko zaczynała coraz bardziej ją wkurzać.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Kretynka ze mnie. Co chcesz, więc zrobić?

- Porozmawiaj z nią? Uprzedź przed możliwymi niebezpieczeństwami.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że świat żywych to nie jest jakaś dzika dżungla, gdzie co trzeci krzak wyskoczy na nią maniakalny zabójca. Nikt nie będzie jej nawet widział. Jeśli poradzi sobie z Pustymi, w czym w żaden sposób nie jestem w stanie jej pomóc, to nic jej nie będzie. Nie licząc, że jeśli nazbyt dokładnie rozejrzy się wokół to jej naiwny światopogląd i system wartości mogą się spaczyć.

- Ale porozmawiasz z nią?

- Człowieku, aleś ty upierdliwy. Dobrze porozmawiam z nią. Zadowolony?

Był i to bardzo, skoro pozwolił sobie nawet na uniesienie kącika ust.

- Abarai Renji, mówisz?

* * *

Rukia popijając herbatę w ogrodach trzynastego oddziału wraz z Shihoin-hime nie wiedziała co ma myśleć. Czym zasłużyła sobie na jej obecność? Nie znały się nawet za dobrze. Co prawda przekonała się do jasnowłosej kobiety, ale nigdy dotąd nie rozmawiały bezpośrednio bez żadnego powodu.

- Pewnie zastanawiasz się po co tu jestem? - zapytała kobieta, obracając w dłoni płatek kwitnącej jabłoni.

- Nie, to znaczy tak Ariel-sama.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać byś mówiła mi Ari? Ale tak na poważnie przyszłam prosić cię o przysługę.

Brunetka zamrugała zdezorientowana. Czego mogła od niej chcieć jedna z najbardziej wpływowych w Gotei osób niebędąca shinigami?

- Przysługę?

- Słyszałam, że wybierasz się do świata żywych. Mogłabyś przywieść mi stamtąd kawę. To taki proszek w słoiku. Obojętnie jaką, aby było jej dużo.

- Ja… to nie powinien być problem- Rukia zastanowiła się. Była podekscytowaną wyprawą do świata śmiertelników, ale także martwiła się. Zwłaszcza zachowaniem brata.- Shihoin-sa… znaczy się Ariel-dono, dużo czasu spędzasz z moim bratem. Nie wiem co robię nie tak. Nigdy nie wydaje się być ze mnie zadowolony.

- Byakuya to największy introwertyk jakiego znam. Martwi się o ciebie, mimo że tego nie okazuje. Mężczyznom ciężko wyrażać emocje, nie mówiąc, że ma na sobie wielką odpowiedzialność. Wszyscy od niego bardzo wiele oczekują.

- Wiem o tym! - wzburzyła się. - Nie narzekam na niego, tylko…

- Spokojnie Rukia. Chodzi ci o to, że twój brat, choć wspaniały przypomina bardziej lodołamacz niż żywą istotę. Jeśli chcesz mogą poprosić Gina by wsadził mu Shinso w tyłek, ale wątpię by to coś pomogło.

To była jedyna rzecz, która najbardziej jej przeszkadzała w nowej przywódczyni Shihoin. Jej przyjaźń z kapitanem Ichimaru niepokoiła ją niemal tak jak sam kapitan.

- To nie będzie konieczne - zapewniła.

- Weź to - dziewczyna podała jej małą karteczkę.

- Co to jest?

- To adres Urahary Kisuke. Gdybyś nie miała wyjścia zgłoś się do niego po pomoc, ale tylko w stanie najwyższej konieczności. Ten facet, cóż powiedzmy, że należy bacznie mierzyć zaufanie jakim się go darzy. Rozumiesz?

- Tak, tylko w stanie najwyższej konieczności.

Szkoda, że nie wiedziała wtedy, co wyniknie z jej pierwszej wizyty w świecie śmiertelników.

* * *

**Gdyby ktoś nie zajarzył akcja dociera do początku historii znanej z mangi i anime. Pragnę zaznaczyć, że wplątanie OC w oryginalną historię zawsze ją zmienia, postaram się zachować te zmiany do minimum.**

**Chcę też podziękować osobom zainteresowanym zarówno piszącym komentarze jak i tym kontaktującym się ze mną na privie. Kłaniam się zatem pięknie i dziękuje.**


	17. Tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło

Widziała przed sobą drzewa. Bardzo wiele drzew. Nic dziwnego, byli w końcu w lesie. Dlaczego byli jednak w lesie to już zupełnie inna sprawa.

- Czemu jesteśmy w lesie? - zapytała, powstrzymując zawartość żołądka przed wypełźnięciem na wierzch po długim shunpo.

- Nie lubisz obcowania z naturą Ari-chan?

- Łona natury, czy jakiekolwiek inne, mnie nie interesują, Gin. Wolałabym obcować z słodkim zapachem gorzały, tytoniu, potu i wymiocin w jakiejś cichej spelunce o podejrzanej reputacji, jak w każdy czwartkowy wieczór.

Kapitan trzeciego oddziału położył rękę na jej ramieniu, która została niemal natychmiast strząchnięta.

- Ciężki dzień?

- Nie, skądże - wyszydziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Miałam dziś wspaniały dzień, zwłaszcza zajęcia z tym pierdzielonym malkontentem.

- Którym?

- Tym, który nic nie robiąc roztacza aurę arogancji mogącą nawet teletubisie wepchnąć w depresję. Nie to, żeby coś robił, nie on postępuję dużo gorzej.

- To kapitan-san Kuchiki robi coś, czy nie, bo się pogubiłem.

- Właśnie nic nie robi. W tym problem. Kisi to wszystko w sobie, a mnie uważa za jakiś wentyl bezpieczeństwa, przy którym spuszcza te swe niewymowne frustracje milcząc bardziej wyraźnie niż zazwyczaj. To nie moja wina, że Rukia nie wraca. Przecież jej tam nie wsadziłam w imadło i nie przyspawałam do jakiejś rynny. Dziewczyna wyrwała się z domu i używa życia. Dla mnie wszystko jest w porządku, niech się wyszaleje. Wcale się jej nie dziwie, że woli świat żywych niż To. Oby tylko nie zapomniała o mojej kawie. A wiesz co jest najgorsze? - było to najwidoczniej pytanie retoryczne, bo nie dała mu dojść do słowa. - To, że się przejmuje. Mam udokumentowane skłonności socjopatyczne. Przywiązywania się o ludzi nie ma na liście umiejętności w mojej instrukcji obsługi, nie mówiąc już o baczeniu na ich opinie. Ale teraz to robię. Poziom dziwactwa wykracza tu nawet poza moją skalę, a chcąc wyrównać równowagę osmotyczną część waszego pomyleństwa przeszła na mnie.

- Nie powiesz mi, że nie martwisz się o Rukię-chan nawet odrobinę. Takie tyci, tyci?

- Sui-Feng na polecenie Centrali wysłała kogoś, kto ma sprawdzić co się stało. Szczerze, to nawet nie chcę wiedzieć w co wpakowała się Kuchiki. Akon nie może jej namierzyć, czyli coś lub ktoś zakłóca odbiór, a ja mam wrażenie, że wiem kto. Wątpię jednak by dziewczynie coś groziło.

- A mimo to nauka shunpo z Kuchikim taichou nie idzie ci najlepiej?

- Byakuya w tym jest lepszy od Sui-Feng, że zrozumiał aluzję, gdy zwymiotowałam mu na szalik. Chyba jego duma bardziej ucierpiała z powodu zbezczeszczenia rodzinnego memento niż z uznania, że jego uczennica jest do dupy.

Gin niespodziewanie klasnął w dłonie i uśmiechnął się do niej tak, że wszystkie włosy stanęły jej dęba.

- Mam pomysł!

- Heh? - zapytała się wymownie, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie nic więcej będąc przytłoczona niewyjaśnionym uczuciem nadchodzącej katastrofy. Mężczyzna wyjął swe zanpakuto i wycelował nim w jej kierunku.

- Uciekaj - powiedział z swym zwykłym lisim uśmiechem.

- Żartujesz chyba? Naprawdę sądzisz, że uwierzę, że zrobisz mi krzywdę Shinso? - nie zdążyła nawet mrugnąć nim poczuła na policzku delikatny ruch powietrza. Ichimaru pozornie nie ruszył się z miejsca, ale dziewczyna wiedziała lepiej. Zorientowała się co zrobił, kiedy rękaw jej kimona rozdarł się u góry.

- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Rozbiorę cię, jeśli nie zaczniesz shunpać - wzruszył ramionami wywijając od niechcenia mieczem w formie wakizashi.

Dziewczyna bez namysłu wystrzeliła w jego kierunku Byakurai. Może przez miesiące treningu jej celność poprawiła się i teraz potrafiłaby trafić w stodołę z dziesięciu metrów, ale nie wyobrażała sobie by choćby drasnęła Gina. Chciała jedynie utrzymać go na dystans. Krzyknęła i przewróciła się na zadek, kiedy jego ręka zmaterializowała się tuz przed jej twarzą.

- Czy ty właśnie dałeś mi prztyczka w nos? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Oj, Ari-chan, jesteś niemiła - zawodził. - Chcę ci pomóc, a ty próbujesz mnie zestrzelić, tak nie będziemy się bawić. Albo nauczę cię shunpać albo obejrzę cię w całej krasie. Tak czy siak, wyjdzie na moje. Ostatecznie możemy popracować jeszcze nad twoim zanpakuto.

To wbiło ją w ziemię.

- Moim zanpakuto? Najadłeś się zgniłych daktyli, czy co? Ikkaku nie potrafił mnie nauczyć nawet poprawnie trzymać miecz. Moja pula genowa nie przewiduje zanjutsu. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie jestem nawet shinigami. A gdyby istniała możliwość posiadania zanpakuto, to i tak muszę odmówić. Zadźgałabym się po niespełna pięciu sekundach. W mojej głowie zaś i tak mam wystarczający bajzel, nie potrzebuje osób trzecich gmerających w moim prywatnym pobojowisku zberezeństw. Znając mą osobę jak i me wspaniałe szczęście to i tak byłby to pewnie jakiś nawiedzony psychopata - nim skończyła jej rękaw odpadł do końca. Nie zdołała nawet zauważyć kiedy znów zaatakował.

- W takim razie pozostaje ci tylko uciekać, nie Ari-chan?

Po tych słowach nastała niekończąca się sekwencja biegania, unikania, skakania i turlania się, co nie przeszkodziło w konsekwentnym kurczeniu się jej garderoby.

- Musisz włożyć reiatsu w stopy, Ari-chan!

- A myślisz, że co ja kurwa robię?! - wrzasnęła przeskakując przez przewrócony pień. Wsadzić energię w stopy, łatwo mu powiedzieć, stara szczeżuja jedna. I jeszcze ma czelność się śmiać! Przez swe złorzeczenia Ari nie zauważyła dziury w ziemi przykrytej stertą liści i to akurat w momencie, kiedy po raz kolejny próbowała wpleść reiatsu w nogi. Tym razem jak na złość podziałało. Poczuła znajome ciągnięcie na dnie żołądka, uniosła stopę a wszystko przed jej oczyma rozmyło się zostawiając białą mgłę, w następnej sekundzie kiedy kierowała stopę w dół wszystko zatrzymało się, a z tyłu głowy poczuła ból. Świat wrócił na swe miejsce razem z drzewem, na które wpadła.

Ichimaru zagwizdał.

- Brawo Ari-chan! Udało ci się. Wyjątkowo długi krok jak na pierwszy raz. Musisz tylko popracować nad szacowaniem prędkości i oceną otoczenia. Zwłaszcza w trakcie lądowania.

- Co ty nie powiesz? - złapała go za haori i podciągnęła się próbując wstać.

- Jak to mówią „najtrudniejszy pierwszy raz" teraz pozostaje ci tylko ćwiczyć.

- Muszę jednak znaleźć Rukię - wymamrotała, potrząsając głową, próbując pozbyć się plamek tańczących jej przed oczami. - Musi przywieść mi jeszcze Aviomaryn. Będzie mi potrzebny.

Gin nie zdążył odsunąć się nim zaprezentowała mu swój obiad.

- To też nie było miłe Ari-chan - objął ją pomagając utrzymać się na nogach. - Ja tylko próbowałem ci pomóc.

- I to mnie właśnie dziwi - wypluła ślinę chcą pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego posmaku z buzi. - Wcześniej miałeś gdzieś moje postępy. Więc albo zniknięcie Kuchiki zwiastuje jakąś większą aferę, a ty się o mnie boisz albo próbujesz rozpoznać jak wielkim jestem zagrożeniem. Pomogę ci. Obojętnie co knujesz, nie przeszkodzę ci. Jak chcesz to pomogę ci nawet przykleić Yamamoto do krzesła lub wpuścić mu do gabinetu stadko kóz. Mam w tym wprawę.

- Nie doceniasz się.

- Gin - popatrzyła się w górę w jego uśmiechniętą twarz i przymknięte powieki. - Żartowałam, a ty zachowujesz się jakbyś naprawdę miał zamiar wpakować się w jakąś głupotę i to taką przez wielkie G.

- Dramatyzujesz Ari-chan.

- Tak?

- Tak.

- Nic więcej od ciebie nie wyciągnę? - westchnęła. - Jestem poobijana, prawie naga i jest już za późno by iść i schlać się do nieprzytomności, a myślałam, że ten dzień nie może być gorszy.

- Fakt, zobacz jak już ciemno - rozejrzał się w koło. - Powinniśmy już wracać. Pa pa Ari-chan! Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz.

Zamachał na pożegnanie, jak miał w zwyczaju i shunpnął jej z oczu.

- Ichimaru Gin, kurwa mać, wracaj tu w tej chwili. Nawet nie waż się zostawiać mnie tu samej! Gin! GIN!

* * *

Sui-Feng stała przed wejściem do Centrali czterdziestu sześciu wraz w wściekłą księżniczką Shihoin.

- Nie jestem pewna czy groźby na wiele się zdadzą Ariel-sama - doradziła jasnowłosej kobiecie przypominającej w tej chwili wściekłego smoka, przed którym zamknięto stado dziewic.

Ari była wściekła od momentu, gdy zobaczyła na jej biurku powiadomienie o wysłaniu grupy poszukiwawczej za członkinią trzynastego oddziału. Osobiście nie widziała w tym nic złego, zwłaszcza że posłali za nią jej własnego brata. Nikt nie sprowadzi jej tak skutecznie jak kapitan Kuchiki, dla którego cała ta sprawa to jeden wielki blamaż. Jej pani widziała to jednak inaczej. Nie udało im się także złapać nikogo pod bramą Senkei, nawet z Ariel hime używającą shunpo. Było ono jeszcze powolne i niezgrabne, ale przynajmniej nie wymiotowała już po nim, a zaledwie robiła się zielona. Następnie spotkały Aizena. Brązowooki kapitan widocznie się jej podobał, ale kobieta, która rumieniła się w jego obecności po spotkaniu z nim syczała na samą siebie niczym kobra. Ostatnim gwoździem do trumny okazała się wizyta w Centrali, do której odmówiono im wstępu. Najpierw Ari próbowała rozwiązać to z taktem i wdziękiem typowymi dla głowy Shihoin, ale po piętnastu minutach mówienia do klamki straciła cierpliwość.

- Jestem szefem praktycznie jednej czwartej z was. I domagam się wyjaśnień! A przynajmniej wpuszczenia do środka! Jeśli oni nie wpuszczą mnie jeszcze przez minutę będą dyplomatycznymi trupami - oznajmiła niskiej kobiecie, która stała obok niej raczej znudzona, nie widząc w tym wszystkim sensu.

- Pani, twe wojownicze nastawienie nie załatwi sprawy.

- Och, ale sprawi, że poczuję się wspaniale. Ale może masz rację. Może rzeczywiście to czas na grzeczność i łaskawość, a nie na urazy. Chociaż z drugiej strony, co powiesz na małe Hado prosto między oczy?

- Jeśli chcesz osiągnąć swój cel musisz się opanować. Może i jesteś wprawiona w sztuce słownej szermierki, ciosów i parowań…

- Kopów i walnięć.

-Ale teraz lepiej trzymaj swój temperament na wodzy.

- Oni nawet nie chcą się odezwać. Te lizusowate, biurokratyczne robaki… następnym razem jak, któregoś z nich zobaczę skończy oddychając przez słomkę.

Sui-Feng wzniosła oczy ku niebu. Już tyle razy słyszała z jej ust podobne groźby jednak ani razu nie spełniła żadnej z nich. Kapitan zauważyła, że Ari zaiste w potyczkach słownych jest jednym z najsprawniejszych szermierzy w Seireitei, ale przemocy nie stosuje nawet w najbardziej ekstremalnych sytuacjach. Wypomniała jej to kiedyś, ale kobieta odpowiedziała jej tylko że to niecywilizowane zachowanie i że ludzie nie mogą chodzić i bić się nawzajem z byle jakiego powodu. Patrząc się na nią w tej chwili można było odnieść wrażenie, że zaczynała zmieniać zdanie.

- Czemu tak interesuje cię los tej dziewczyny? Popełniła przestępstwo, oddała swą moc człowiekowi, a teraz za to odpowie. To logiczne.

- Nie, to zgodne z prawem, a to zupełnie dwie różne rzeczy. Nie mówiąc o tym, że chętnie dowiem się, co sobie myśleli posyłając ją tam i co się stanie z moją kawą?

- Nie robisz tego dla kawy - wtedy Sui-Feng zrozumiała. - Zależy ci na tej dziewczynie.

- Bynajmniej. Prawie jej nie znam - i była to prawda. Ari nie zależało na Ruki, co nie zmieniało faktu, że o zgrozo, **zależało** jej na Byakuyi i Ukitake, a dla nich brunetka nie była obojętna. Nie pomijając, że coś jej zalatywało w całej sprawie zgniłymi jajami. Całym skupem zgniłych jaj obłożonych kiszoną kapustą.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz Shihoin hime - powiedziała niedowierzająco Sui-Feng.

- Tak, właśnie tak twierdzę.

* * *

Ten, kto mówił, że pieniądze szczęścia nie dają może i miał rację, ale Ari uważała, że pieniądze z pewnością pomagają dostać to czego się potrzebuje. W tej chwili pakowała w ozdobny czerwony papier yukatę, którą dostała od klanu zajmującego się produkcją ekskluzywnej odzieży, a która i tak była na nią za duża. Musiała przyznać, że bawełna, z której wykonano ubranie stanowiła klasę samą w sobie. Biały niczym śnieg materiał z ciemnoróżowymi kwiatami na ramionach nadawał się idealnie na dźwignię. Dźwignią tą planowała podważyć nowego porucznika szóstej dywizji i przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Musiała jakoś załagodzić kryzys wśród Kuchiki jeśli sama nie chciała odczuć na własnej skórze jego echa. Cały Dwór Czystych Dusz, a zwłaszcza arystokracja były od siebie zależne niczym naczynia połączone. Brak równowagi w jednym wzbudzał zachwianie także w pozostałych, a ona nie miała ochoty na kolejny spisek, a niektórzy Shihoin czekali jedynie na pretekst.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała wstążkę. Teraz wystarczyło jedynie znaleźć Renjiego.

* * *

Co za niewdzięczna dziewczyna! Rukia zachowywała się jakby wyrządzili jej wielką krzywdę, a przecież zarówno on jak i kapitan chcieli jej pomóc. I jeszcze śmiała sobie z niego żartować. Przecież został porucznikiem by móc wynagrodzić jej to, że ją wtedy zostawił. Czy ona nie rozumie, że nawet, wówczas postąpił tak dla jej dobra? A teraz odmawiała jedzenia jakby specjalnie robiła im na złość. Jutro pójdzie i sprawdzi czy przestała się wygłupiać, pomimo że ma wolne. Jeśli nie, to będzie walił ją w ten pusty łeb aż pojmie, że robi to wszystko by jej pomóc. Prychnął i wlał sobie do gardła kolejną porcję sake.

Nie wiedział nawet w jakim barze dokładnie się znajduje i szczerze nie obchodziło go to nawet odrobinę. Mieli tu sake, a to wszystko co się dla niego liczyło w tej chwili. Chciał upić się sam w spokoju i móc litować się nad samym sobą. Nic ani nikt mu w tym tu nie przeszkadzało. Panowała błoga cisza, nie licząc bandy rozśpiewanych shinigami w drugim kącie pubu, typka grającego na banjo i grupy kobiet gadających jak przekupy na targu. Dokładnie, błogi spokój.

- Co za niespodzianka Renji-san, a może powinnam powiedzieć Abarai fufutaichou? - mężczyzna podniósł głowę nie wierząc, że słyszy głos, o którym myślał, że słyszy. Co ktoś taki jak Ariel robił w takim miejscu.

- Ariel-sama?

- Pozwól, że postawię ci drinka - uśmiechnęła się do niego i rzuciła barmanowi kilka monet. Bez pytania dosiadła się do niego. - Nie masz pojęcia jaka to ulga oderwać się od czasu do czasu od tych wszystkich napuszonych błaznów i móc odetchnąć, a przy okazji dać przyjacielowi prezent z okazji awansu.

Renji zamrugał z niedowierzania kiedy wyciągnęła spod płaszcza spory pakunek i położyła go tuż przed nim. Nigdy wcześniej nie nazwałby jej przyjaciółką. Prawda w każdy czwartek słuchał jej opowieści dla Yachiru, ale robił to głównie dlatego, że robił tak Ikkaku. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że jej historie z czasem go wciągnęły. Nawet wtedy nie rozmawiali z sobą zbyt wiele. Yachiru i kapitan Ichimaru zdawali się mieć monopol na jej uwagę. Nie licząc wielu ukradkowych spojrzeń rzucanych z obawą w kierunku kapitana jedenastego oddziału. Odkąd został porucznikiem w ogóle jej nie widywał. Nie rozpaczał nad tym. Ari miała niemal takie same miejsce w drabiny społecznej jak Byakuya. Była na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego, a teraz zwróciła na niego uwagę. Jego mózg zaczął wysyłać sygnały ostrzegawcze, ale alkohol skutecznie je przytłumił. Rozwiązał paczkę i wyjął z niej piękną i zapewne drogą yukate.

- Tylko nie próbuj mi ględzić, że jest za droga. Pamiętaj do kogo mówisz. O dziękuje - z uśmiechem ujęła kieliszek z sake i wypiła go jednym haustem. Przysunęła się bliżej do niego i naciągnęła kaptur na twarz tak, że prawie w całości ją zakrywał. - Wolałabym, by nikt mnie nie rozpoznał. Starszyzna urwałaby mi głowę, gdyby się dowiedziała, gdzie się wymykam. Nie powiesz nikomu, że mnie tu widziałeś, prawda Abarai fukutaichou?

Renji popełnił błąd spoglądając w dół na wielkie złote ślepia przysłonięte wachlarzem długich rzęs. Jak mógł odmówić komuś kto spogląda na niego z taką nadzieją i zaufaniem? Czy to właśnie znaczyło być porucznikiem?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nikomu nie powiem.

- Jesteś wspaniały, dziękuję! - uśmiechnęła się do niego pokazując rząd równych białych zębów. - Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem Renji. Jeśli mogłabym coś kiedyś dla ciebie zrobić wystarczy powiedzieć.

Czerwonowłosy porucznik wpadł w tej chwili na genialny pomysł.

- Ariel-sama, może mogłabyś zrobić coś w sprawie Ruki? Na pewno kapitan Kuchiki nie pozwoli by jej się coś stało, ale dodatkowe wsparcie nie zaszkodzi.

- Z przyjemnością Renji i proszę mów mi Ari, ten oficjalny ton jest całkowicie zbyteczny. Pomogę ci, ale najpierw musisz mi powiedzieć co się stało w świecie śmiertelników. Muszę mieć informację by móc cokolwiek zdziałać.

- Znaleźliśmy ją dość łatwo. Kapitan Aizen dał mi wcześniej urządzenie pomagające namierzać reiatsu.

- Kiedy ci je dał?

- Tuż przed wejściem w bramę, ale co to ma wspólnego z sprawą Ruki? - zapytał zdziwiony.

- Nic, nic. Po prostu nie mogę wyjść z podziwu nad tym jaki przewidujący jest Aizen taichou.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się.

- Tak, to właśnie cały Aizen taichou. Zawsze wszystkim pomaga, nawet jeśli sprawa go nie dotyczy. Ale wracając do odnalezienia Ruki, wszystko poszło gładko nie licząc dziwnego dzieciaka o pomarańczowych włosach…

* * *

Egzekucja… dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. Nigdy żadnej nie widziała i nigdy nie chciała zobaczyć, ale jak widać życie różnie się układa zwłaszcza w jej przypadku. Sokyoku nie wyglądało na specjalnie niebezpieczne, ale Ari naczytała się o nim wystarczająco wiele by wiedzieć, że to tylko pozory. Spojrzała w górę, gdzie znajdowała się Rukia czekając na swój koniec, ale zbyt ostre słońce świecące akurat nad nią uniemożliwiało zobaczenie dziewczyny. Jak mogło do tego dojść i to za taką głupotę? Z tego co powiedział jej Renji wiedziała, że niska shinigami oddając swą moc uratowała nie tylko siebie, ale i chłopca, którego Ari najprawdopodobniej znała. Ilu pomarańczowłosych dzieciaków z niewyparzoną gębą może mieszkać w Karakurze? Spojrzała się na oziębłego kapitana szóstego oddziału, który spoglądał na więźnia bez najmniejszych oznak skruchy. Jak on to robił? Przecież wiedziała jakie sprzeczne emocje muszą nim targać, a mimo to był niewzruszony niczym skała. Słońce zaszło za chmurę, a serce Ariel stanęło.

- Niemożliwe… - wyszeptała.

To nie Rukia czekała na swój rychły koniec, a młody, wysoki, ciemnowłosy i krótko obstrzyżony mężczyzna, który spoglądał na nią błagalnie.

- Tomas, ale jak? Tomas? Tomas! - wrzasnęła z całych sił.

Nie wiedziała jakim cudem jej brat znalazł się w Seiteitei, ale to była jedna wielka pomyłka. Rzuciła się do przodu chcąc zdjąć go na ziemię, ale pochwyciły ją drobne ręce. Sui-Feng trzymała ją bez wysiłku nie pozwalając ruszyć się nawet o milimetr w stronę miejsca egzekucji.

- Puść mnie! To nie Rukia, zaszła pomyłka, to mój brat!

Zamiast ją puścić złapała ją następna para rąk. Tym razem należały one do Byakuyi.

- Tak musi być.

- Puść mnie! Natychmiast mnie kurwa puść!

- Wszystko jest tak jak być powinno Shihoin hime - powiedział Aizen odgarniając z jej czoła kosmyk włosów. - Dokładnie tak jak być powinno.

- Nie!

Ari usiadła cała zlana potem. To był tylko sen, ale przeraził ją bardziej niż wszystkie eksperymenty Kurotsuchiego i wybiegi Shihoin razem wzięte. Od jej rozmowy z Renjim w barze minęły raptem dwa dni. Dwa dni gry w tysiące pytań. Podstawowe brzmiało jak dusza człowieka wytrzymała repatriację mocy shinigami? Nie mówiąc o poziomie jaki zdawał się reprezentować Ichigo. Z tego co mówił Abarai dzieciak radził sobie lepiej niż Rukia i to zaledwie po kilku miesiącach praktyki. Innym pytaniem było to, jakim cudem dziewczyna nie wyczuła wcześniej zbliżającego się Pustego? Na litość boską nawet ona potrafiła wyczuć te stwory zanim na dobre zmaterializują się w danym świecie.

Ari skopała z siebie kołdrę i powlokła się do łazienki. Dziś Centrala miała ogłosić swój werdykt odnośnie odwołań w sprawie Kuchiki. Byakyua napisał wyjątkowo rzetelne podanie, tak samo jak Ukitake i ona. Nie mogli ich wszystkich zignorować. Musiała ubrać się w miarę porządnie i polecieć do szóstej dywizji, by dowiedzieć się co postanowiono.

Przejrzała się w lustrze. Wcześniej nawet nie zauważyła jak urosły jej włosy. Sięgały już jej teraz niemal do ramion. Naszła ją nieoczekiwana nostalgia. Minął ponad rok od pogrzebu Izanami i jej decyzji o przeprowadzeniu się do Japonii. Rok od dnia, który wszystko zmienił. Odkręciła kurek z gorącą wodą. Była to zatem pierwsza z wielu nadchodzących rocznic.

* * *

- Powtórz - poprosiła, masując czubek nosa.

Kapitan nawet nie uniósł wzroku ani nie przerwał pisania.

- Kuchiki Rukia zostanie w celi przez kolejnych dwadzieścia pięć dni, do stracenia jej na Centralnym Dziedzińcu.

- I ?- zapytała, ale on wciąż nie oderwał się od swoich zajęć. - Co masz zamiar zrobić? Musimy iść i spróbować ich przekonać.

- Po co? - w końcu spojrzał się na nią. - Taka jest decyzja Centrali. Zostało postanowione, a my nic nie możemy zrobić.

- I masz zamiar siedzieć bezczynnie i użalać się nad sobą? - jego zachowanie doprowadzało ją do szewskiej pasji. To była jego siostra od czterdziestu lat. To dłużej niż ona nawet znała Tomasa, a on nawet nie próbował nic zrobić. Ona nie pozwoliłaby aby coś takiego spotkało jej brata, choćby miała sama wykraść go z więzienia. Chrzanić Gotei, Shihoin i całe to bagno.

Kapitan nie zareagował. Jedynie powrócił do wypełniania dokumentów. W Ari coś pękło. Cała cierpliwość jaką miała do arystokraty siedzącego przed nią wyparowała.

- Ty skurwielu - wysyczała.- Zasrany sukinsynu popierdoliło cię do końca? To twoja rodzina!

Jej słowa dotknęły go. Nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca, ale napór jego reiatsu potroił się. Dupa wołowa myślała, że ją zastraszy? No to się grubo przeliczył! Ari nigdy nie zwiększała nacisku swego reiatsu, ale prędzej ją piekło pochłonie niż da mu się sprowadzić do parteru.

- Jesteś największym zimnokrwistym, złamasowatym przykładem kurewskiej arogancji jaki widziałam w tym chujowym świecie - z każdym słowem poziom energii w powietrzu rósł niemiłosiernie. Dwójka okupantów gabinetu nie wiedziała, że niemal wszyscy shinigami obecni w głównym baraku szóstej dywizji leżeli wpółprzytomni na podłodze.

- Kuchiki taichou - wydyszała drobna kobieta w okularach, która upadła dokładnie pod drzwiami pokoju, a której udało się doczołgać do środka. - Proszę, przestańcie.

Ariel natychmiast całkowicie wyłączyła swe reiatsu. Przeraziła się widząc leżącą na podłodze Mihane, córkę byłego porucznika Shirogane. Byakuya także zmniejszył swą energię do normy. Wstał i bez słowa podszedł do drzwi.

- A ty gdzie niby idziesz?

- Do budynku więziennego - odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia, czy w ogóle powinien się do niej odzywać. - Powiadomić Rukię i Renjiego o wyroku.

Zanim wyszedł uderzyła pięścią w blat.

- Wiesz co Kuchiki taichou, pomyliłam się. Nie zasługujesz na żadną z obelg jaką wyraziłam pod twoim adresem. Jesteś po prostu zwykłym tchórzem.

* * *

Ariel nie mogła się skupić. Myślała, że wczoraj Byakuya ją zabije. Co trzepnęło ją by nazywać go tchórzem i to przy jego podwładnej? Lepiej, co ją pieprznęło aby w ogóle go obrażać? Walnęła potylicą w drewniany słup, o który się opierała. Chowała się w dywizji Sui-Feng przed Kuchikim, który ostatnio postępował tak irracjonalnie, że nie mogła wykluczyć z jego zachowania także nagłego i nieokiełznanego pragnienia zemsty. Wróć, to nie Kuchiki zachowywał się irracjonalnie, ale ona. Bo tak na poważnie, co mogli zrobić? Westchnęła. Nie życzyła nikomu źle, ale miała nadzieję, że to Rukia, a niej jej brat za trzy tygodnie zostanie poddany egzekucji, bo wtedy sama nie wiedziałaby co ma począć.

W powietrzu rozległo się dziwne bębnienie.

- Sygnały o naruszeniu zachodniego wewnętrznego muru! Sektory trzy do osiem, przechodzą w stan pogotowia! Powtarzam! Sygnały o naruszeniu zachodniego wewnętrznego muru! Sektory trzy do osiem, przechodzą w stan pogotowia!

No, to się porobiło.


	18. Potyczki sumienia i woli

Palce. Dziesiątki, setki palców zaciśniętych wokół nóg, rąk, szyi. A wszystkie ciągnące ją w dół, ku cierpiącym oczom. Rozpoznała te oczy. Wiele razy prześladowały ją w snach, tak jak dzisiaj. Oczy w kamiennej twarzy idealnie wtapiającej się w ciemność otoczenia. Wciąż ta sama sekwencja powtarzająca się niemal każdej nocy. Jej podświadomość nieustannie mówiła jej, że wciąż obwinia się za śmierć shinigamich sprzed pół roku, ale nie wiedziała, jak może sobie z tym poradzić. Przeciągnęła dłonią po spoconym czole. Miała zbyt wiele spraw bieżących, które potrzebowały jej uwagi by rozpraszać się na rzecz tych nieistotnych.

Rozmasowała spierzchłe ramiona. Gwiazdy jasno świeciły nad Seireitei jakby próbowały ją uspokoić. Ogrody Shihoin były wspaniałe, ale spanie w nich nie należało do jej zwyczajów. Musiała zasnąć, a najwidoczniej nikt nie uznał zaniesienia jej do budynku za dobry pomysł. Wstając z wiklinowego fotela zauważyła zwiniętą kartkę leżącą na haori, którym była przykryta. Sądziła, że po dzisiejszym wtargnięciu obcych, po którym Sui-Feng odesłała ją do domu będzie mieć święty spokój, ale pomyliła się. Ostatnio zdarzało się jej to coraz częściej.

* * *

Wcześniej tego dnia Ariel popijała sok pomarańczowy poprawiając artykuł Hisagiego. Powinna oddać go przedwczoraj, ale sprawa Kuchiki skutecznie przeszkodziła jej w tym. Musiała przyznać, że opadnięcie wielkiego muru wokół Dworu Czystych Dusz było nadzwyczaj efektowne. Niestety, mur ów przeszkodził jej w wyczuciu co działo się przy bramie. Zmierzwiła włosy. To nie był jej problem. Miała pracę do skończenia, nie wspominając o zaświatowym wcieleniu Apollina, które zapewne przy najbliższej nadarzającej się okazji skróci ją o głowę. Miała wrażenie, że nad Soul Society zbiera się burza, a ona musiała uczynić wszystko by nie wpakować się w sam jej środek. Zrobiła co mogła w sprawie Ruki, a teraz nie miała już nawet zamiaru stać i się przyglądać, by niechcący nie dostać jakimś odłamkiem nadchodzącego chaosu. Zaszyje się w posiadłości klanu i będzie starać się nie zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

Walnęła czołem w stół, kiedy wyczuła, że jej plany legły w gruzach, nim jeszcze zdążyła je na dobre zaplanować. Oto, bowiem kroczył ku niej jeden z kapitanów Gotei.

- Hitsugaya taichou - przywitała gościa nim ten jeszcze dobrze zdążył wejść do ogrodu. - Czym mogę ci dziś służyć? Znów mam ci pomóc znaleźć Matsumoto-san?

Białowłosy chłopiec usiadł naprzeciw niej do końca nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naprawdę się tu znajduje. Ari kilkakrotnie pomagała mu wytropić porucznik dziesiątej dywizji, kiedy Toshiro był totalnie bezsilny w określeniu miejsca pobytu swej podwładnej. Jedno musiał przyznać księżniczce Shihoin. Była niemal tak dobra w wyczuwaniu reiatsu jak generał Yamamoto lub kapitan Unohana.

- Nie wiem, gdzie jest. Pewnie obija się gdzieś, pomimo że zapewne zwołają niebawem zebranie poruczników przez dzisiejszy alarm.

- Ale nie leci ci para z uszu zatem nie jesteś na nią zły. Po twoim wyrazie twarzy uznaję, że cieszy cię jej dzisiejsza absencja. Dobrze się czujesz? - spytała. - Masz gorączkę, czy coś?

- Dostałem dzisiaj list.

- Jeżeli to szantaż to pragnę zaznaczyć, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.

- Nie wiem jak na niego odpowiedzieć - przyznał, podając jej zwitek papieru. Widocznie czuł się niekomfortowo, bo nawet nie spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Jeśli to wyznanie miłosne, to tym bardziej nie mam z tym nic wspólnego - uśmiech spełzł jej z twarzy po rozwinięciu pergaminu, na którym widniały litery, których autor nie mógł mieć więcej niż pięć lat.

_Kapitanie, mój brat był w twoim oddziale. Bardzo się z tego cieszył. Trenował dzień i noc by Cię zadowolić. Wysłałeś go na misję. Wtedy go zabili. I już nigdy nie zobaczę Sory. Szkolisz ludzi by móc wysłać ich na śmierć. Nienawidzę Cię._

_ Azumi_

- Co mam jej powiedzieć?

- Nie wiem - przyznała wpatrując się w krótki list. Nigdy nie przeczytała tak niewielu słów niosących tak wielki ładunek emocjonalny.

- Dotknęła istotnej sprawy. Posyłam shinigamich do akcji, a oni w nich giną.

- Przyszedłeś do **mnie** z kryzysem sumienia? - zapytała niedowierzając.

- Z kryzysem nieczystego sumienia. Jestem kapitanem niespełna rok. Nie prosiłem się o to. Straciłem wystarczająco dużo by zdobyć Hionimaru, a teraz ta mała pisze, że jestem jedynie wielkim trybem w machinie wojennej.

- I nie jesteś pewny, czy się myli? Twoim zadaniem jest obrona ludzkich istnień, naprawdę muszę ci o tym przypominać, kapitanie?

- Pracuję też przy tworzeniu broni. Trenuję shinigamich by mogli skuteczniej zabijać innych… lub sami ginąć. Nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć i nie wiem jak z tym żyć. Znasz się na słowach jak mało kto. Pomóż mi jej odpisać.

- Dobrze, pomogę ci - z westchnieniem spojrzała w zwykle beznamiętne oczy, które w tej chwili targane były wichrem przeróżnych uczuć. - Nie odpowiadając na ten list.

- Co?!

- Nie jestem psychiatrą Hitsugaya taichou, ale nawet ja wiem, że ten list poruszył w tobie głębokie uczucia, co samo w sobie jest mi bliżej nieznane, ale będziesz musiał się z nimi zmierzyć, niezależnie od tego, czy odpowiesz na niego. Problemem nie jest to co jej napiszesz, ale to co powiesz samemu sobie.

- Więc co mam zrobić? - zapytał poirytowany chłopak, który jak się okazało wywnętrzył się na darmo.

- Usiądź tu i się zastanów. Gwarantuję ciszę, spokój, parę uszu do wysłuchania oraz darmowe żarcie i picie. Czego chcieć więcej? Możliwe, że znajdziesz odpowiedź, która zadowoli was oboje.

* * *

Ariel patrząc na zwinięty list ledwie widoczny w nikłym świetle pobliskiego lampionu nie mogła zrozumieć czemu coraz więcej osób przychodziło do niej zwłaszcza z takimi problemami. Może i znała się na uczuciach, ale tylko w części teoretycznej. Te całe miłe, ciepłe i mięciuchne cudli bubli w żaden sposób nie mieściło się w jej arsenale poznawczym, a przynajmniej wmawiała to sobie codziennie przed pójściem spać. Robiła zatem to, co umiała całkiem dobrze. Słuchała.

Uśmiechnęła się czytając całodzienny wysiłek główkowania niskiego kapitana.

_Azumi, to nie jest dobry pomysł, by miłość do swego brata zmieniać w nienawiść. Nienawiść wywołuje przemoc, a przemoc go zabiła. Wiem co czujesz. Czasami nienawidzę się za to, że tu jestem. Ale raz na jakiś czas w matni tego szaleństwa drobne wydarzenie lub spotkana przypadkowo osoba potrafi uczynić moją tu obecność prawie znośną. _

_Przykro mi, że nie mam dla Ciebie odpowiedzi poza tą, żebyś szukała dobra gdziekolwiek się da._

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

Najwidoczniej słuchanie nie wychodziło jej najgorzej.

- Może jeszcze o tym nie wiesz, ale cholernie dobry z ciebie dzieciak, Shiro-chan. Cholernie dobry.

- Shihoin hime?

Ari podskoczyła przynajmniej na dwa metry. Skąd on się do diabła wziął? Wypełzł spod ziemi, czy co? Przyłożyła dłoń do serca bijącego jakby biegła w maratonie. Stał przed nią ten pieprzony przystojny sukinsyn, który wprawiał jej ciało w nieopanowany dysonans. Przez rok przebywania w Społeczności Dusz od dnia spotkania kapitana piątej dywizji dziewczyna robiła wszystko by ograniczyć ich kontakty do koniecznego minimum. Nie licząc przypadkowych spotkań przeważnie się jej to udawało. Nigdy dotąd Aizen nie pofatygował się do niej, zwłaszcza o takiej godzinie.

Ari zaczerwieniła się. Nie musiała wcale się starać by uzyskać taki efekt. Zawsze zachowywała się przy nim jak rządzona hormonami nastolatka, ale wiedziała, że mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę iż naprawdę wcale nie przypomina zahukanej pensjonarki. Trudno było tego nie zauważyć przez raban jaki nieustannie zdawał się towarzyszyć jej osobie. Ale nie mogła zmusić się by przy Aizenie być zwykłą sarkastyczną i wyszczekaną Ari. Czułaby się wtedy naga. Tak jak teraz pod jego badawczym, magnetycznym spojrzeniem.

- Aizen taichou, czy to nie nazbyt późna pora na odwiedziny?

- Proszę mi wybaczyć Ariel-sama, ale musiałem z tobą niezwłocznie porozmawiać.

- Może wejdziemy do środka? Poproszę służbę przy przygotowali coś do picia…

- To nie będzie konieczne. Wolałbym porozmawiać na osobności.

Jego uśmiech postawił jej włosy na karku na baczność, niczym podczas inspekcji skarbowej. Wskazała mu fotel sama siadając tak by mieć go stale na widoku, a jednocześnie zachować jak największy dystans. Niestety niegrzecznie byłoby się odsunąć. Zważywszy, że najchętniej przesunęłaby się na drugi koniec wszechświata.

- W czym mogę ci pomóc, kapitanie?

- Moglibyśmy mówić sobie po imieniu? Mam wrażenie, że to znacznie ułatwiłoby sprawę.

- Oczywiście Sosuke-san - Ari miała ochotę ugryźć się w język. Nie mogła uwierzyć jak dobrze brzmiało jego imię sunące niczym jedwab przez jej usta. Jej ciało i rozum stanowczo nie grały do tej samej melodii.

- Ariel-san - ledwo udało się jej powstrzymać przed wzdrygnięciem kiedy ujął jej dłoń. - Wiem, że wiele czasu spędzasz z Ichimaru, a w zaistniałych okolicznościach uznałem, że należy cię ostrzec. Kapitan trzeciej dywizji nie jest tym, kim się wydaje, a ja nie chciałbym byś opowiedziała się po niewłaściwej stronie.

Mózg ukryty pod karmelową potarganą czupryną analizował ponad tysiąc myśli na sekundę. Słowa Aizena można było odczytać w różnoraki sposób. Jeżeli jej paranoja odnośnie jego osoby była tylko bezpodstawnym uprzedzeniem przez reakcje, jakie w niej wywoływał, to brązowooki kapitan martwił się o nią. Ale jeśli jej przeczucia okazałyby się poprawne to był to blef. Nie wiadomo tylko czy był to blef podwójny, a może potrójny. Przez światło lampionu odbijające się w jego okularach nie mogła dobrze dostrzec ciemnych oczu. Małe binokle na nosie stanowiły dodatkową barierę pomiędzy nim a resztą świata. I jeszcze oczywiście musiał ją rozpraszać wodząc kciukiem okręgi na zewnątrz jej dłoni. Najgorsze jednak było uczucie, że cokolwiek by nie zrobiła i tak robiłaby to, czego się po niej spodziewał. Nieważne czy wciąż udawałaby idiotkę, czy też w końcu powiedziała mu co myśli. Nie potrafiła jednak oderwać wzroku od ich połączonych rąk.

- Stronie, Sosuke-san? Mówisz jakby nadchodziła wojna - zdołała z siebie wydusić.

- Obawiam się, że konfrontacja jest nieunikniona. Wiem, że nie jesteś głupia Ariel. Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że sprawa Ruki, której wyrok jest absurdalny i pojawienie się ryoka dziwnym trafem zbiegły się w czasie? Nie mówiąc już o tym, że dziś przy bramie Ichimaru pozwolił im uciec. Czysty przypadek? Przeznaczenie?

Ari nie wiedziała, kiedy i jak, ale ich fotele stały znacznie bliżej siebie, tak blisko, że dotykali się kolanami. Nie mówiąc o jego oddechu łaskoczącym jej dłoń, którą w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach przesunął sobie do ust.

- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, Aizen?

Słysząc jej pytanie uśmiechnął się. Uśmiechał się nieustannie, w każdej minucie od kiedy go poznała. Czemu więc wydało jej się, że to jego pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech?

- Dłonie przeznaczenia poruszają się w dziwny, tajemniczy sposób - nie udało jej się powstrzymać skurczu mięśni gdy musnął ustami jej knykcie. - Najprostsze słowo wypowiedziane w porywie chwili może mieć nieodwracalne następstwa dla życia drugiej osoby. Cięcie ostrza na skórze, może otworzyć przed nami ścieżki dotąd niedostrzegalne.

Kiedy znów musnął jej palce spodziewała się tego. Miała tylko nadzieje, że głos mimo płytkiego oddechu nie opuści jej.

- To nasze wybory kształtują nasze życie.

- Może - uśmiechnął się, przechodząc ustami do wewnętrznej strony jej dłoni. - Ale w jakim stopniu wybór zależy od danych nam szans? Jak wiele z tych szans to przeznaczenie?

Skumulowała wszystkie swe siły by się od niego odsunąć. Dobrze, że siedziała inaczej nogi by się pod nią ugięły.

- Czemu mam wrażenie, że mówiąc o przeznaczeniu masz na myśli osobę. Ktoś kto by cię w tej chwili usłyszał mógłby uznać to za oznakę megalomanii.

Słysząc ją roześmiał się.

- I mówi to osoba, która swą pozycją opiera na wrodzonej umiejętności poznania każdego pragnienia i słabości innych. Dbasz o to by wszyscy Shihoin byli tak zajęci zarabianiem pieniędzy lub spiskowaniem przeciwko rywalom, by usunięcie cię w tej chwili było zbędne.

Dziewczyna złożyła ręce. Nie wiedziała czemu Aizen odsłaniał się przed nią. Na bank nie robił tego przez przypadek, czemu więc? Jaki miał po temu cel? Jeśli chciał ją bardziej skołować to mu się udało.

- Większość ludzi uważa, że istnieją dwa sposoby sprawowania władzy. Można być władcą przerażającym lub kochanym. Ja wolę być władczynią permanentną, gdyż obawiam się, że nie obejmuje mnie żaden plan emerytalny. Ale to i tak nieistotne, za to wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie.

- Czego mógłbym od ciebie chcieć Ari? Chciałem cię ostrzec i prosić byś była ostrożna.

- Jestem wdzięczna za troskę, Sosuke-san.

Oboje wydawali się w tej chwili tak szczerzy i niewinni, że święci mogliby nad nimi płakać. Gdyby zaś znali ścieżki ich myśli uciekliby w popłochu.

* * *

Ari była skołowana. Musiała paść ofiarą klątwy Montezumy, bo niby dlaczego Aizen miałby się nią przejmować, obojętnie czy pełnił rolę zbawiciela, czy antychrysta? Nie stanowiła dla jego planów najmniejszego niebezpieczeństwa. Maiła najszczersze chęci przesiedzenia w spokoju całej draki i opowiedzenia się po stronie tego, kto wygra. Przynajmniej do czasu kiedy nie próbował ostrzec jej przed Ichimaru. Ekscentryczny shinigami albo stanowił dla niego zagrożenie albo z nim współpracował. Istniała jeszcze możliwość zdrady którejś ze stron jak i obopólnego spisku. Nie wspominając o najróżniejszych kombinacjach wariantów wspomnianych powyżej. Wiedziała jedno. Nie mogła siedzieć i nie robić nic kiedy Gin pakował się w tarapaty. Musiała się z nim skonfrontować i wypytać go o co chodzi w tej całej matni, potem zostanie jej już tylko przeanalizować kłamstwo, które spróbuje jej wcisnąć.

Ale po kolei. Wpierw musiała załatwić sprawę ryoka. Chciałaby usłyszeć także ich wersję wydarzeń. Skoro jeszcze nie zostali złapani muszą reprezentować jakiś poziom. To znaczyło, że za jakiś czas ponowią próbę infiltracji, a wtedy niektórzy będą chcieli ich złapać. Inni kapitanowie woleli zapewne tak jak ona poczekać aż sprawa nieco się wyklaruje, ale pozostali, zwłaszcza Kenpachi puszczą się za nimi w pogoń. Dlatego gościła teraz w jedenastej dywizji.

- Nie rozumiem o co dokładnie nas prosisz, Shihoin - Ikkaku starał się dociec o co jej chodzi.

- Proszę, byście nie byli zbyt nadgorliwi podczas łapania intruzów, a ja wynagrodzę wam to najlepszym sake z zbiorów Shihoin. Dla Yachiru zaś, za dezorientację Kan-chana mam piętnaście kartonów cukierków.

- Piętnaście kartonów? - dziewczynka zaczęła przeliczać na palcach chcąc uzmysłowić sobie aktualną ilość. - Ale Ken-chan nie będzie zadowolony jeśli nie dam mu się pobawić.

- Nie chcę byś nie dawała mu walczyć, tylko by to nieco odwlec w czasie. Zresztą walka ze słabiznami go nie ucieszy. A im dłużej ryoka pozostaną poza wzrokiem Gotei tym bardziej dowiodą swoich umiejętności. Ergo Kenpachi się nie rozczaruje. A gdzie właściwie podział się Zaraki?

- Kapitan stara się upiększyć swój wizaż - wyjaśnił Yumichika. - Próbuje ułożyć włosy i ustawić dzwoneczki. Bardzo ceni sobie odpowiedni wygląd.

- Acha… - wizja człowieka góry w salonie piękności mimowolnie wkradła się jej przed oczy wyobraźni. - Dobra… I co powiecie na moją propozycję?

- Ja się zgadzam! - mała porucznik była aż zanadto chętna.

- Nie jestem pewny czy zrozumiałem. Mamy nie łapać intruzów? I gdzie w tym zabawa?

- Ikkaku-san w żadnym razie nie chcę byście zaniechali kroków przeciw obcym. Sugeruję tylko by wasze kroki stały na tym samym poziomie co shinigamich zajmujących podobne wam stanowiska w innych dywizjach - po ich minach wywnioskowała, że musi wyłożyć kawę na ławę. - Dostaniecie alkohol, dorzucę nawet nowe, eleganckie kimono dla Yumichiki jeśli nie użyjecie Bankai, ani innych tego typu cudów.

Madarame o mało nie obalał się wychylanym właśnie kieliszkiem.

- Bankai?

- Ikkaku, nie znam się może na machaniu drewnianym, czy też metalowym badylem, ale pamiętasz jak bezskutecznie próbowałeś nauczyć mnie jak mam się nie samookaleczyć podczas kendo?

- Kiedy prawie odstrzeliłaś mi łeb? - na samo wspomnienie na łysej głowie pojawiła się pulsująca żyłka. Członkowie jedenastego oddziału w wysokiej pogardzie mieli wszelkie kido. Zwłaszcza takie, które mknie w ich stronę. Prawdziwa siła pochodziła z mięśni, nie z mamrotania wyliczanek pod nosem.

- Kiedy obudziłeś zabójcę dusz bez wypowiedzenia jego imienia?

Yumichika westchnął. Mówił Ikkaku, że musi być bardzo ostrożny, ale jak zwykle jego przyjaciel zbagatelizował ostrzeżenia.

- Więc chcesz mnie szantażować?!

Dziewczyna roześmiała się słysząc furię w jego głosie, pomimo że w złości wylał resztki sake, które im przyniosła.

- Mylisz pojęcia. Przyszłam tu po to by was przekupić, nie szantażować.

Łysy mężczyzna przygryzł usta. Popatrzył się na przyjaciela, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami pozostawiając mu decyzję. Shihoin zawsze coś knuła, co w tym złego, jeśli przy okazji jej intryg wpadnie mu w ręce coś dobrego?

- I tak nasz oddział nie słynie z nadgorliwości.

* * *

Reszta dnia upłynęła jej na piekleniu się. Powodem pieklenia było narzekanie Hisagiego na niezdecydowanie Centrali przez co musiał zmieniać artykuł. Znów zmienili wyrok Kuchiki. Nie dość, że skrócili jej okres oczekiwania na egzekucję to postanowili użyć do tego Sokyoku i przenieść ją ze zwykłego aresztu do Kaplicy skruchy. Odczuła jednak pewną ulgę kiedy porucznik powiedział jej, że widział jak Ichimaru przegania ryoka, z których jeden miał wściekle pomarańczowe włosy. Przynajmniej Ichigo nie zginął, ale co mógł tu robić człowiek? W jaką grę grał Urahara, bo tylko on w Karakurze mógł go tu przysłać? Zamiast odpowiedzi odnajdywała jedynie kolejne pytania.

Oprócz pieklenia spożytkowała czas na nieoficjalnej wizycie u Akona, w ciągu której jak to miała w zwyczaju wydębiła od niego potrzebne jej rzeczy. Miała szczęście, że rogaty shinigami lubił ją, inaczej musiałaby się dużo bardziej wysilać. Akon przynajmniej przyzwyczaił się już do jej dziwnych próśb i się o nic nie pytał. Wolał spać spokojnie niż martwić się jej szaleńczymi pomysłami.

Przez resztę dnia zajęta była szukaniem Gina. Potrafiła wyczuć praktycznie każdego na obszarze Dworu, ale Ichimaru dosłownie zapadł się po ziemię. Albo chciał się przed nią ukryć i dokładnie zamaskował reiatsu lub oddalił się poza obręb muru. Tak czy inaczej kiedy go złapie będzie żałował że się urodził, a raczej umarł.

* * *

Słońce wschodziło leniwie nad horyzontem otulając białe mury Soul Society swym blaskiem. W śród cieni pozostałych na dachach przemykała się zakapturzona postać. Może i shunpo Ari poprawiło się, ale było tak dostojne jak maciora na łyżworolkach. Musiała jednak zadowolić się tym co ma. Dzisiejszy dzień postanowiła zużyć na nieautoryzowane węszenie. Co prawda zastępcza dusza i imitacja jej ciała, których użyczył jej Akon doprowadziła ją do białej gorączki. Nie wiedziała jak ktoś mógłby się nabrać i pomyśleć, że to ona przyglądając się rozradowanej niczym hipis na rauszu podróbce. Pokręciła głową. Czemu w ogóle dwunasta dywizja miała już przygotowane jej ciało? Akon wzruszył tylko ramionami i powiedział, że to z rozkazu Kurotsuchiego. Nie była pewna czy ma mu uwierzyć.

Powietrze rozdarł dzwon alarmu. Zbliżali się intruzi. Ari nagle poczuła dziwną energię zbliżającą się z nieba. Uniosła głowę. Kula światła mknęła ku Dworowi Dusz z zawrotną prędkością tylko po to by zderzyć się z barierą ochronną. Rozbiła się, a z jej wnętrza w różne strony wystrzeliły cztery mniejsze światła. Rioka wdarli się do Soul Society. Zaczęło się polowanie.


	19. Układanka

Musiała przyznać jedno. Inwazja ryoka wzbudziła niemały kipisz wśród shinigami. Każda dywizja plątała się omal nie przewracając się o własne kolana. Przyjemnie było patrzeć jak kryzys zbliżał do siebie wszystkie oddziały. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie widziała, aby tak bardzo starali zajść sobie za skórę. Obserwowanie ich z dachów było wspaniałą rozrywką, na którą niestety nie miała czasu. Chciała dziś złapać Gina i przycisnąć go do muru, ale wolałaby tego nie robić w obecności Kiry. Postanowiła zatem zasięgnąć języka o kimś, o kim prawie nic nie wiedziała, a kto mógł okazać się jedną z kluczowych postaci w tym bałaganie, chociaż aktualnie nawet nie przebywał w Soul Society. To zaś wymagało dobrze poinformowanego źródła.

Kurotsuchi był maniakiem. To nie ulegało wątpliwości i szczerze wątpiłaby ktokolwiek próbował to kwestionować, nawet sam zainteresowany. Wkradając się do pustego laboratorium dwunastej brygady wiedziała, że tę możliwość zawdzięcza jego maniakalnym zapędom. W budynku nie został nikt prócz kilku maruderów. Wszyscy łącznie z kapitanem i jego zastępczynią brali udział w cyrku pod wdzięcznym kryptonimem trzech Z: znajdź, zniszcz i zbadaj. Jej misją były trzy W: wejdź, wywęsz, wypierdalaj. Wkradła się do pracowni Akona bez problemu, niestety mężczyzna okazał się być większym guzdrałą niż przypuszczała i pozostał na miejscu. O dziwo robienie z siebie głupka nie za specjalnie mu się podobało.

- Jak tu weszłaś, Ari? - zapytał nie odwracając się od konsoli.

- Przypuszczam, że bycie jedyną osobą potrafiącą wyłączyć całkowicie swoje reiatsu ma też złe strony - zdjęła kaptur i usiadła na biurku nie bacząc na leżące na nim dokumenty.

- To i twój zapach.

- Słucham? - zmarszczyła czoło. Czy trzeci oficer dwunastej dywizji właśnie zasugerował, że ona śmierdzi?

- Lawenda. Tylko drogie mydła mają tak mocny zapach, a żadna inna dama raczej tu nie zagląda. Jak się tu dostałaś? Nie mogłaś przejść przez drzwi bez karty autoryzacji.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pokazała mu mały kartonik.

- Wyciągnęłam ci ją z kieszeni jakiś czas temu na wszelki wypadek.

- Czy próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że okradłaś mnie dla mego dobra? - zainteresował się. Ari oferowała mu coś co wyjątkowo rzadko napotykał. Wyzwanie. Przebywanie z nią było niczym nieustanna walka na słowa i myśli. Coś co potrafił mu zapewnić również jedynie kapitan Kurotsuchi, ale jasnowłosa dziewczyna w przeciwieństwie do pomalowanego naukowca była sympatyczna na swój dziwny, cyniczny sposób, nie wspominając, że jej obecność nie groziła nikomu nagłą, bolesną śmiercią.

- Wierz lub nie, ale właśnie tak jest.

- W co tym razem się pakujesz?

- W coś w co nie chcę cię mieszać. Dlatego nie zamierzam cię o nic prosić tylko sama to sobie wezmę.

- Potrzebny ci jakiś prototyp? Broń? - Akon wiedział, że będzie dla niego lepiej jeśli nie wtrąci się w obojętnie jaką aferę pchała się Shihoin. Niestety nie zawsze słuchał zdrowego rozsądku, zwłaszcza jeśli miało to coś wspólnego z młodą kobietą, która tarła właśnie nasadę nosa.

- Obawiam się, że to coś dużo bardziej niebezpiecznego. Potrzebuję informacji - wyjaśniła, widząc, że nie odpuści.

- Informacji odnośnie czego?

- Poprzedniego kapitana twej dywizji.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Po jej tonie sądził, że chodzi jej o coś dużo bardziej makabrycznego niż ekskapitan. Z drugiej strony wszystko co otaczało Urahare było tajemnicze i niewyjaśnione. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie sądzę by chodziło ci o badania, o których mogę ci opowiedzieć. Kiedy trafiłem do Gotei opracowywałem z nim gigai. Obawiam się, że nie wiem za wiele o jego zniknięciu.

- Znałeś go? - o tym nie pomyślała. Akon wydał jej się wyjątkowo młody, jak na shinigami. Nie przypuszczała, że mógł być członkiem dywizji ponad sto lat temu.

- Tak, był miły, choć dziwny. Nie wiem, co więcej mogę ci powiedzieć. Wolałem się nie mieszać w sprawy, które mnie nie dotyczyły.

- Czyżby była to swoista przestroga? Martwisz się o mnie Akon-kun? - Ari sądziła, że go zawstydzi, pomyliła się jednak.

- To nie przestroga. Wiem, że nie zdołam cię odwieść od jakiegokolwiek szalonego pomysłu, który zrodził się w twej pokręconej głowie. I tak, martwię się. Sądzisz, że pożyczałbym ci cały osprzęt gdyby było inaczej?

Ariel nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Wcześniej nie myślała o nim jak o kimś ważnym. Raczej jak o gościu od gadżetów. Bond miał Q, ona miała Akona. Gdy się nad tym zastanowiła to rogaty mężczyzna już dawno przestał być pionkiem w jej grze, a stał się częścią jej życia. Podobnie, jak Gin, Byakuya, czy Ukitake.

- W takim razie tym bardziej nie chcę byś mi pomagał. Zrób sobie przerwę i pozwól mi uskuteczniać szpiegostwo przemysłowe.

- Skąd pomysł, że w moim komputerze znajdziesz cokolwiek?

- Nie w twoim, ale jeśli włamię się przez niego na konto Kurotsuchiego jestem pewna, że znajdę wszystko, co jest mi potrzebne. Mogę się założyć o całą kawę świata, że ten klaun ma u siebie wszystkie informacje, które powinny znajdować się tylko w Centrali Czterdziestu Sześciu.

Akon słysząc to uśmiechnął się. Czemu miała wrażenie, że zwiastowało to dla niej kolejne kłopoty?

- Kapitan zabezpieczył swój prywatny komputer. Można się do niego dostać tylko z jego gabinetu. Trzeba by było obejść cały system i mieć deszyfrujący mikrochip oraz podrobiony obraz jego siatkówki.

Dziewczyna jęknęła. Cały świat uwziął się na nią, jak budu dudu. To nie była tylko klątwa Montezumy, wszyscy faraonowie, bogowie, demony i co tam jeszcze jest na świecie mogące przekląć bogu ducha winnego śmiertelnika sprzysięgło się przeciw niej! Kiedy tak rozpaczała wewnątrz swej czaszki Akon pomachał jej czymś przed oczyma. Odruchowo złapała jego rękę.

- Co…?

- Nie tylko ty grzebiesz innym po kieszeniach. To, że nie wtrącam się w nieswoje sprawy nie znaczy, że nie jestem przygotowany na różne sytua… - nie dała mu dokończyć. Taka wylewność i ekspresyjność nie były w jej stylu, ale Akon wyciągnął ją z naprawdę czarnej dupy, nie należy więc za bardzo się dziwić, że rzuciła mu się na szyję i ofiarowała dużego całusa w czoło.

* * *

Dokumenty nie były tym czego się spodziewała. Kto mógłby spodziewać się wytrzebienia znacznej części dowódców Gotei i ich zastępców w ciągu jednej nocy? Nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć akt domniemanych ofiar Urahary, ale niektóre imiona słyszała nie pierwszy raz. Kapitanowie piątej i siódmej dywizji dzielili imiona z mężczyznami spotkanymi rok temu w Karakurze w towarzystwie wrednej karlicy, która o dziwo nazywała się, tak jak wcześniejsza porucznik dwunastego oddziału. Przypuszczała, że jeśli zapyta się Akona o jej wygląd opisze jej niską blondynkę z niewyparzoną gębą. Westchnęła myśląc o ciemnoskórym naukowcu. Udało jej się go przekonać, by po tym, jak włamał się dla niej do komputera Kurotsuchiego wrócił do swego gabinetu. Nie chciała żeby przez jej śledztwo wpakował się w kłopoty. Nie, kiedy właśnie uzmysłowiła sobie, że zależy jej na nim. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu puknęłaby się w czoło na samą taką myśl. Ariel Black, której nie zależało na nikim, kto nie był z nią bezpośrednio spokrewniony, przejmowała się jednym z bydlaków, którzy na niej eksperymentowali. Świat musiał zbliżać się do końca.

Potrząsnęła głową. Siedzenie na miejscu zbrodni nie było sprzyjającymi okolicznościami do kontemplowania jej, wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl, _przemiany duchowej_. Chyłkiem wykradła się poza teren dywizji i usiadła na pobliskim dachu. Musiała dokładnie wszystko przemyśleć.

Urahara uciekł do świata żywych zabierając z sobą szczątki zabitych shinigamich. Shinigamich, których spotkała całych i zdrowych. W ucieczce tej pomogła mu Shihoin Yoruichi, której Sui-Feng oddawała niegdyś niemal boską cześć. Obrazu dopełniało oświadczenie Urahary, w którym oskarżał o wszystko Aizena. Tego samego, który ostatnio niemal otwarcie jej groził, czy też ostrzegał. Do tej pory nie mogła się zdecydować. Jedyna nieścisłość wiązała się z alibi Aizena. Sam Kyoraku zeznał, że widział ówczesnego porucznika piątej dywizji w barakach, a to kłóciło się z tym, co mówił Kisuke. To nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że nie widziała związku pomiędzy tamtymi wydarzeniami, a zaginięciem Ruki. Jakiś jednak musiał istnieć, jedynie nie potrafiła go dostrzec. Jeszcze.

I pomyśleć, że spędziła cały dzień grzebiąc w aktach Mayuriego. Była ciekawa, jak radził sobie Gikon udający ją. Wymknęła się z posiadłości przed wschodem słońca, a teraz kula ognia właśnie zachodziła nad horyzontem. Shinigami nie złapali jeszcze intruzów. Łatwo było to poznać po ich tłumach biegających bezsensownie po labiryncie ulic. O mało nie zadławiła się czekoladą, którą zwędziła z pokoju Rin, czując zderzające się z sobą reiatsu. Jedno należało do Renjiego, drugiego nie znała, ale przywodziło jej na myśl nastolatka o pomarańczowych włosach. Zdawało się być tak samo uparte i nieuporządkowane jak on. Jeśli Ichigo walczył z porucznikiem to ryoka musieli poważnie wkurzyć dziadka Yame. Powinna zupdateować informacje o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Równie dobrze mogła załatwić dwie sprawy za jednym zamachem.

* * *

Ichimaru ujął w rękę książkę leżącą na jego biurku. To było dziwne. Mógłby przysiąc, że stała na regale, kiedy wychodził.

- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że przeczytałeś moje książki.

Nie zdziwił się słysząc Black. Siedziała w kącie przeglądając dzisiejsze raporty, które napłynęły pod jego nieobecność.

- Co mogę powiedzieć? Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, Ari-chan.

- Tak? Podejrzewam, że wiem, która postać najbardziej przypadła ci do gustu.

- Doprawdy? - nie wiedział, gdzie wiedzie ta rozmowa, ale obawiał się, że młoda kobieta mogła wtrącać się w sprawy, w które nie powinna mieszać się bardziej niż już była w nie zamieszana.

- Lerion, zgadłam?

- To całkiem zacna postać - przyznał. Nie był zaskoczony, że odgadła poprawnie. Ariel potrafiła go odczytać lepiej niż większość ludzi.

- Krytycy porównywali go do Konrada Wallenroda. To tytułowy bohater innej książki. On, tak samo jak Lerion na końcu **ginie** - ostatnie słowa wyraźnie zaintonowała. - Machiavelli pisał: „Dovete adunique sapere, come sono due generazioni da combattere, bisogna essere volpe e leone".

- To po francusku?

- Nie próbuj mnie rozpraszać. Wiem, że shinigami rozumieją wszystkie ludzkie języki. Ale tak, to po francusku. „ Macie bowiem wiedzieć, że są dwa sposoby walczenia, trzeba być lisem i lwem". W przedmowie _Wallenroda_ jest jeszcze jeden cytat: „ Co ma ożyć w pieśni, zginąć powinno w rzeczywistości".

- Ari…

- Nie próbuj zbyć mnie tym swoim uśmiechem. Nie wiem dokładnie o co chodzi w tym wszystkim, ale wiem, że wmieszałeś się w coś, co śmierdzi bardziej niż durian polany asafetydą.

Dziewczyna widziała na jego twarzy uśmiech lecz także coś czego wcześniej niedane było jej zobaczyć. Gin zawsze miał przymknięte oczy. Teraz jednak przyglądał jej się mesmeryzującymi błękitnymi ślepiami.

- Gin… - nim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Przypominał jej węża gotowego do ataku.

- Skąd pomysł, że mieszam się w coś? Może to ja mieszam wszystko wokół, nie przyszło ci to do głowy? - wysyczał.

- Dwa dni temu był u mnie Aizen. Ostrzegł mnie przed tobą.

- A ty wkradasz się do mego gabinetu? To niezbyt mądre, Ari-chan.

- Nie boję się ciebie, Gin - wyrwała się i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Jeśli próbował ją zastraszyć to mu nie wyszło.

- No, no taka odwaga. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Ari-chan. A może sądzisz, że nie jestem tym złym? Dużo bardziej nadają się do tej roli niż Aizen.

- Właśnie. To byłoby zbyt proste.

- Ale najlogiczniejsze. Jaki masz dowód, że nie działam przeciw Soul Society, że nie zabiję cię tu i teraz? Nikt nie wie, że tu jesteś - szedł naprzód zmuszając ją do mimowolnego cofania się, aż dotknęła ścianę plecami.

- Żaden. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale możesz to nazwać - przełknęła z pogardą ślinę. - Kobiecą intuicją. Kurwa mać, Gin! Nie rozumiesz? Ufam ci. Wiem, że to irracjonalne, ale ufam ci i nie powiesz ani nie zrobisz nic, co zmieniłoby moje zdanie. Pogódź się z tym.

- Ufasz mi? - zapytał, przestając się uśmiechać.

- Mam ci to przeliterować?

Odsunął się od niej i podszedł do drzwi.

- W takim razie zaufaj mi.

- Co? Zaraz, gdzie idziesz?

- Izuru jest z Renjim-kun i Hinamori-chan. Wątpię, by kapitan szóstego oddziału okazał się łaskawy dla swego podwładnego. Przyda im się pomoc - oświadczył w swój zwykły irytujący sposób zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. - Nie jestem zbytnim fanem smutnych historii Ari-chan, ale skoro sypiesz cytatami, jak z rękawa to ja także mam dla ciebie jeden. Powinnaś go znać, w końcu to ty go napisałaś. „Jeżeli jutro miałbyś się zamienić w węża i zacząć pożerać ludzi, a tymi samymi ustami, którymi ich pożerałeś wykrzyczeć do mnie "Kocham Cię!", czy wciąż byłbym w stanie powiedzieć "Kocham Cię" w ten sam sposób co dziś?"

- Gin, zrób coś dla mnie. Postaraj się nie zginąć.

- Pa pa, Ari-chan.

- Pa pa, przyjacielu - wyszeptała po tym, jak zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi.

* * *

Mimo zbliżania się północy na ulicach Seireitej panował niekończący się rwetes. Ari wkradając się z powrotem do domu prawie została złapana, kiedy jej replika dostrzegła swą panią i postanowiła wywrzeszczeć całemu światu, jak jest z tego powodu szczęśliwa. Nikt przez cały dzień nie zorientował się, że to nie ona? Powinna się chyba obrazić.

Położyła się na łóżku, wiedząc, że i tak nie uda jej się zasnąć. Nie po rozmowie z Ginem. Po tym jak wyszedł prawie się nie rozbeczała. Miała jakieś zachwiania hormonalne, czy co? Nigdy wcześniej nie była tak uczuciowa. Co z tego, że najlepszy przyjaciel jakiego miała od, od zawsze, mógł zginąć i kazał jej się, niemal dosłownie, nie wpierdalać w nieswoje sprawy? Może lepiej byłoby, gdyby pozostała na wszystko obojętna. Życie w niewiedzy było bezpieczniejsze. Na pewno było prostsze.

Po wyjściu z trzeciej dywizji udała się do ósmej, porozmawiać z tamtejszym kapitanem i wypytać go o aferę Urahary i upewnić się, że jego zeznania są prawdziwe. Kyoraku zdziwił się widząc ją u swych drzwi parę minut przed północą. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwił się słysząc jej pytania. Udało jej się go przekonać, by na nie odpowiedział, dopiero kiedy obiecała mu natychmiast od niego wrócić do domu. Okazało się, że Shunsui rzeczywiście na własne oczy widział, wtedy Aizena, co znacznie komplikowało sprawę. Może skurwiel miał brata bliźniaka? Albo zrobił komuś operację plastyczną i kazał kręcić się po Dworze w odpowiednich momentach, by był dobrze widzialny?

Westchnęła, przyciskając poduszkę do piersi. Co miała dalej robić?

* * *

**Wiem, że ten chapter jest raczej o niczym niż o czymś i ogólnie bywały lepsze. Nie mówiąc, że sama nie jestem co do niego do końca przekonana. Ale cóż, brak weny, czy jakkolwiek, by tego nie nazwać dopadł mnie. Za to musiałam oderwać się od wiszącego koła i pisałam, co mi przyszło na myśl. Trudno się mówi i żyje się dalej. Pa pa**


	20. Zabili go i klops

Poprzysięgła sobie, że jeśli jeszcze raz przyśni jej się ten cholerny koszmar to zabetonuje sobie głowę i wrzuci się do jeziora. Nie dość, że przez trzy czwarte nocy miotała się po całym łóżku niczym zając ze świądem w pokrzywach, to kiedy zasnęła znów prześladowały ją te idiotyczne gały i łapska. Tym razem jednak oczy także były czarne. Jej podświadomość tworzyła coraz to bardziej makabryczne obrazy, by ją torturować. A teraz jeszcze nie mogła się wyspać, bo Ibamari-san postanowiła zrobić porządek w jej garderobie z samego rana. Kiedy ci ludzie zrozumieją, że sama potrafi się ubrać?

Zaraz, czy ona właśnie poszła do przebieralni? Ari zerwała się na równe nogi i shunpnęła zaplątując się w kołdrę, w czego wyniku wyłożyła się wręcz po mistrzowsku tuż przed zarządczynią.

- Shihoin hime! - wrzasnęła. Nie było w starczym głosie nawet odrobiny troski, a jedynie przygana.

- Nic mi nie jest, żyję - stęknęła próbując się podnieść. Czemu zawsze musiała lądować na nos? Zreflektowała się, gdy małe stopy minęły ją i stanęły tuż przed drzwiami. Ariel jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie shunpała. W mgnieniu oka stanęła między staruszką, a wrotami do jej zguby.

- Piękny mamy dziś dzień, prawda, Ibamari-san? - czy ona właśnie zapytała się o pogodę? Nie wiedziała co się z nią działo, ale jej mózg stanowczo musiał zrobić dziś sobie wolne.

- Co tam schowałaś, a może kogo? - warknęła. Ta kobieta umiał komunikować się chyba jedynie za pomocą mowy nienawiści. Niemniej jednak mogłaby nawet to wyśpiewać i tak wbiłoby to dziewczynę w ziemię?

- Słucham?

- Widziałam już wystarczająco dużo przez wieki służby, ale ty jesteś jeszcze stanowczo za młoda na ukrywanie kochanków w szafie. Shihoin nie potrzeba w tej chwili więcej skandali, zwłaszcza takich związanych z głową rodu. A teraz odsuń się! Musimy się upewnić, że twój mężczyzna nie wygada się kolegom. Niebo jedno wie, że ci szowiniści zawsze chełpią się swymi podbojami.

Ariel zagrodziła wejście własnym ciałem. Przyssała się do futryny niczym pijawka.

- Proszę przestać. Gwarantuję, że nie chowam tam żadnego faceta - to na moment zatrzymało upartą staruszkę, która jak na swój wiek miała zdecydowanie za dużo siły, jednak tylko na chwilę.

- Jak już mówiłam widziałam wiele w tym domu Shihoin hime, choć muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie.

- Co? Nie chowam tam kochanka ani kochanki, a nawet gdyby, mam dwadzieścia cztery lata…

- Właśnie, nie masz nawet stu lat. Jesteś zdecydowanie za młoda na tego typu rzeczy. Chyba, że starszyzna uzna inaczej.

- **Co**!? - tego tylko brakowało, by musiała czekać na stracenie dziewictwa ponad siedemdziesiąt lat. I tak na ziemi psuła statystyki wieku inicjacji seksualnej młodzieży przez to, że była aspołecznym świrem, ale nie miała zamiaru pozostać zakonnicą do końca stulecia. Nie mówiąc, że to była wyłącznie jej sprawa. Nie pozwoli, by w jej łóżkowe życie wtrącała się banda stetryczałych zbereźników.

Jej totalne oburzenie wystarczyło, aby staruszka odepchnęła ją i otworzyła drzwi. Najpierw nikogo nie zauważyła. Do czasu, kiedy nie spojrzała w dół.

- Wasza ekscelencjo, czemu twoje ciało leży na podłodze?!

Dziewczyna zrobiła typowy facepalm. No to kurwa koniec, pomyślała.

* * *

Ari memłając śniadanie na talerzu usłyszała dziwny hałas na korytarzu. Normalnie poszłaby go zbadać, ale po awanturze o gigai z samego rana, która obudziła zapewne ten i trzy równoległe wszechświaty pokusiła się jedynie o wyczucie reiatsu. Zdziwiła się czując mroźną energię Toshiro. Z ulgą podeszła do drzwi. Kapitan dziesiątej dywizji nie fatygowałby się tak wcześnie, gdyby nie była to sprawa oficjalna. Może, więc będzie miała okazje wymknąć się spod bacznego oka zrzędliwej zarządczyni.

- Nie rozumie pani, muszę się zobaczyć z Shihoin-sama. To sprawa najwyższej wagi - po minie białowłosego chłopca widać było, że tłumaczył to już, któryś raz z rzędu.

- Proszę zatem ją wyjawić.

- Ile razy mówiłem, że to tajne?

- Nie tajnój mi tu chłopcze! Już wystarczająco ty i tobie podobni zdeprawowali Shihoin-hime! Ale dość, nie pozwolę na więcej!

- **Ja** zdeprawowałem **ją**?! - nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby było na odwrót. Ariel nie uznawała czegoś takiego jak tabu.

Black postanowiła przerwać sprzeczkę wyczuwając unoszące się reiatsu Toshiro. Obserwowanie ich było przekomiczne, ale nie uśmiechało jej się odmrażanie holu.

- W czym mogę ci pomóc Hitsugaya taichou?

- Ariel-hime…!

Dziewczyna złapała chłopca za rękę i pociągnęła go za sobą nim staruszka zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie potrzebowała dociekania Hitsugayi, po co było jej gigai. Obawiała się, że zbyt szanował Aizena, by zrozumiał jej motywy. Podejrzewała, że jego jednostronny tok myślenia oparty jest na zażyłości z Hinamori i jej ślepemu oddaniu dla mężczyzny. Powinna go ostrzec. Niski kapitan był na tyle inteligentny, że po przemyśleniu sytuacji będzie musiał przyznać jej rację.

- Nauczyłaś się shunpo?

- Tyle, o ile, choć i tak robi mi się podczas niego niedobrze. Ale nie przyszedłeś tu po, to by pytać się o moje postępy.

- Nie - jego ton był jeszcze bardziej oficjalny niż zwykle. Coś musiało się stać. - Chodzi o kapitana Aizena…

- To świetnie się składa…

- W nocy został zamordowany.

Nic nie powiedziała. Nie wiedziała co mogłaby powiedzieć. Przecież to się nie zgadzało. To się z niczym, kurwa, nie zgadzało! Z żadną teorią, z żadnym scenariuszem. Tak nie powinno być!

- To nie możliwe… - wyszeptała. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że z wrażenia zjechała po ścianie na ziemię.

Toshiro nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Nigdy nie był dobry w takich sprawach. Wiedział, że Ariel miała szczególny stosunek do kapitana piątej dywizji zatem w geście pocieszenia niezręcznie poklepał ją po ramieniu.

- Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale przydałaby się nam twoja pomoc. Dziesiąty i czwarty oddział odpowiadają za dochodzenie. Ostatnio bardzo nam pomogłaś. Pomyślałem, że…

- Jak, gdzie i kiedy dokładnie to się stało?

Chłopak musiał przyznać, że szybko się pozbierała. Przypominała mu w tej chwili sokoła podczas polowania, skupionego jedynie na wypatrzeniu i złapaniu zwierzyny. Zwłaszcza jej oczy. Nie było w nich już dłużej niedowierzania, jedynie zawziętość i irytacja.

- Został rano odkryty przez Hinamo… znaczy Momo fukutaichou, gdy ta zmierzała na poranne zebranie poruczników w pierwszym oddziale w związku z aresztowaniem Abarai Renjiego. Aizen został przebity swym własnym zanpakto dziesięć metrów nad ziemią. Jeszcze nic nie zostało oficjalnie ogłoszone. Zabraliśmy ciało do baraków czwarte…

- Jak to zabraliście ciało? Przed obejrzeniem miejsca zbrodni? - mało co nie wyskoczyła ze skóry. Shinigami mieli wiele technologii o stulecia wyprzedzających te ziemskie, ale pod niektórymi względami byli tak tępi, że aż jej się słabo robiło. Przecież każdy przedszkolak, który choć raz oglądał CSI wiedział, że nie można gmerać przy miejscu zbrodni! Ręce jej opadły.

- Trudno. Poczekaj tu. Przebiorę się w coś normalnego i będziemy mogli iść.

* * *

Ari, pomimo że w mundurze shinigamich niczym nie odznaczała się od innych osób była przez wszystkich omijana. Nie spodziewała się, że zwykli żołnierze rozpoznawali ją. Przełknęła ślinę widząc krwawą plamę wysoko nad ziemią. Jakim cudem miała dokładnie się jej przyjrzeć bez jakiegokolwiek podnośnika? Jakby słysząc jej myśli Toshiro podniósł ją i shunpnął w powietrze.

- Powinnaś nauczyć się lewitować - zaproponował lakonicznie przyglądając się wąskiemu wgłębieniu, w którym jeszcze niedawno tkwiło ostrze Kyoka Suigetsu.

- Rok zajęło mi nauczenie się migoczącego kroku, a i tak przyprawia mnie on o mdłości. Nie wymagaj za wiele. Wzięliście próbki do laboratorium?

- Tak.

- Dobrze, niech ktoś dokładnie zmierzy jaką głębokość ma wyżłobienie i pod jakim jest kątem. To dziwne…

- Dziwne? - zapytał, nie do końca wiedząc, o co jej chodzi.

- Aizen jest uważany za jednego z potężniejszych kapitanów. Zabicie go nie było łatwe, a umieszczenie go akurat w tym miejscu także musiało przysporzyć trudności.

- Może to był przypadek? - sam nie wierzył w to co mówił.

- Przypadkiem wisiał na widoku w miejscu, gdzie musiała przechodzić Hinamori, by jak najszybciej dostać się na zebranie? To wiadomość. Ktoś chciał zwrócić uwagę Gotei.

- Głównymi podejrzanymi są ryoka.

- Ale sam w to nie wierzysz?

- Ja… - zająknął się. - Aizen pokłócił się ostatnio z Ichimaru. Podejrzewał go o coś. Nawet Hinamori o tym wiedziała dlatego zaatakowała kapitana trzeciej dywizji. Kira wtrącił się, a teraz oboje są w tymczasowym areszcie.

Ari wolałaby zaoponować, ale przypomniała sobie prośbę Gina. Chciał, żeby mu zaufać. Z ciężkim sercem ugryzła się w język.

- Aizen jest sprytny, obawiam się, że to nie koniec.

- Wiesz, że wciąż mówisz o nim w czasie teraźniejszym? - zapytał kapitan.

- Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że nie żyje. W tym musi być coś więcej…

Toshiro spojrzał się na nią niepewnie. Jej wątpliwości nie zdawały się wypływać z troski i zranionych uczuć, a z obawy. Chciał się zapytać, co tak naprawdę miała na myśli, ale przeszkodził mu w tym skok energii. Ryoka, który wczoraj walczył z Abaraiem mierzył się z Zarakim.

- Ichigo - wyrwało się jej. Powinna zaoferować Yachiru więcej cukierków, może wtedy bardziejby się postarała, a tak uznała pewnie, że skoro chłopak pokonał porucznika to był gotów, aby pobawić się z Kenpachim.

- Mówiłaś coś?

- Nie - zaprzeczyła. - Powinnam udać się obejrzeć ciało. Wątpię, by udało mi się zobaczyć coś, co umknęło kapitan Unohanie, ale będę spokojniejsza, kiedy sama je zbadam.

* * *

Nie mogła uwierzyć. Ciało jak wół leżało na katafalku. I co gorsza było kompletnie martwe. Dead, kaput, mort. Wszystkie testy genetyczne zgadzały się i choć wyczuwała z niego dziwne, nikłe reiatsu to Unohana wyjaśniła jej, że w przypadku osób z silną energią duchową możliwe było dla kogoś nad wyraz wrażliwego wyczucie jej oparów z bliskiej odległości, nawet kilka godzin po śmierci. Ariel siedziała w laboratorium przeglądając raport z miejsca zbrodni. Nie mogła zrozumieć jakim cudem nie wyczuła w nocy walki. Przecież nie spała do groma jasnego, a gdyby wyczuła nawet cień wody po goleniu kapitana piątej dywizji obudziłaby się gotowa na wszystko w mgnieniu oka. Zabili go z zaskoczenia? To byłoby możliwe, gdyby nie musieli z zaskoczenia zmusić go do skoku, zabrać mu katanę i nabić na nią z przodu.

W pokoju obok, Unohana pokazywała ciało dwóm innym kapitanom. Taka był procedura przed oficjalnym ogłoszeniem śmierci jednego z dowódców dywizji. Walnęła czołem w stół. Musiała przestać tak robić, inaczej zostanie jej na stałe wielki czerwony odcisk. Jak jednak miała to zrobić, gdy okoliczności same ją do tego zmuszały?

W międzyczasie reiatsu Kurosakiego i Kenpachiego zmalały. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że walka zakończyła się podwójnym nokautem. Kapitana jedenastego oddziału przetransportowano do punktu opatrunkowego, ale po chłopcu nie było znaku. Ktoś musiał go zabrać. Ktoś kogo nie wyczuła. Wkurzyła się. Ona wciąż czuła się nieswojo w obecności złowieszczego wielkoluda, a Ichigo, irytujący dzieciak z syndromem bohatera, który dowiedział się o Soul Society niecałe trzy miesiące wcześniej, złoił mu skórę. I gdzie tu niby sprawiedliwość! Ona użerała się z tą rzeczywistością bez przerwy ponad rok, a nie umiała nawet porządnie shunpać. Od zera do bohatera w trzy miesiące. Kurosaki powinien napisać poradnik, stałby się przebojem. Chyba, że w Ichigo kryło się coś więcej niż widać było na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie, nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad rudawym dzieciakiem. Kto w ogóle słyszał o rudym Japończyku?

* * *

Wracając do posiadłości najbardziej okrężną drogą jaką się dało miała w głowie taki kociokwik, że zaczęła nucić „Children of the Revolution" T-Rexa, byle tylko trochę się rozproszyć. Zatrzymała się. A teraz w dodatku miała omamy. Zdawało jej się, że widziała Ichigo z jednym skrzydłem lecącego w stronę Kaplicy Skruchy. O dziwo także go wyczuwała. Przetarła oczy. Tego było za wiele. Nie miała zamiaru dłużej się przejmować tym wszystkim. Jak to mówią: nie moje małpy, nie moje zoo. Odkręciła się na pięcie i już miała udać się do domu, kiedy poczuła delikatne reiatsu z niewyobrażalną prędkością podążające za chłopakiem. Reiatsu, które w niewytłumaczalny sposób przypominało jej własne. Jęknęła. Teraz jeszcze wchrzanił się w to jakiś Shihoin. Nie poznawała go jednak. Wtedy ją olśniło. Jedynym krewnym jakiego nie spotkała, była jej poprzedniczka, która niegdyś uciekła wraz z Uraharą. Z tym samym, który przysłał tu ryoka. Jej plany wzięły w łeb. Znowu.

* * *

Ukrywała się za rogiem budynku skąd miała doskonały widok na spektakl na moście. Nie wiedziała co robił tam Ganju, w dodatku, ledwo żywy, a już za żadne skarby nie potrafiła pojąć, jak można być tak głupim, jak Ichigo. Zremisował z Kenpachim i już myślał, że pokona cały świat jedną ręką, zwłaszcza chwiejąc się na nogach.

Chcąc nie chcą musiała przyznać, że jej nowa kuzynka była niesamowita. Miała ochotę wyjść i pogratulować jej po tym, jak wykiwała Byakuyę. Dobrze mu tak, pompatyczny bufon. Mały prztyczek przyda mu się na te jego wybujałe ego. Chociaż bardziej przydałaby mu się porządny kopniak w pośladkowy większy. Yuroichi porwała chłopaka i uciekła z nim. Dobrze, że Ari podejrzewała, gdzie się udaje, inaczej nie nadążyłaby za nią, a tak mogła spokojnie zebrać się do kupy. Tym bardziej po, to aby nie rzucić się na odchodzącego arystokratę. Cholerny pacan nie dość, że zadzierał nos tak wysoko, jakby miał kij w dupie to jeszcze był rozpieszczony jak… nie wiedziała, czy ktoś może być bardziej rozpieszczony od niego. Wcześniej prawie obudził swego zabójcę dusz, a teraz stracił zainteresowanie. Czemu właściwie go lubiła? Ari odetchnęła głęboko. Pora było dowiedzieć się wreszcie, o co tu chodzi.

* * *

Yoruichi położyła Ichigo w holu przy wejściu do starej sali treningowej. Z tym miejscem wiązały się jedne z jej najlepszych wspomnień. Izanami miała tu najpierw swe laboratorium, a potem po namowach Urahary pozwoliła mu wybudować wielkie pomieszczenie, w którym mogli po kryjomu trenować. Wyjęła z apteczki antybiotyki. Ten dzieciak był tragiczny. Niewielu spotkała narwańców, którzy by mu dorównywali, ale mimo to polubiła go. Chociaż pokiereszował jej ogon. Skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie. Zawsze była z niego wyjątkowo dumna, a teraz przypominał raczej pętko kiełbasy. Wysuszonej kiełbasy.

Odruchowo zaatakowała, słysząc kroki przy drzwiach. Jej pięść została zablokowana przez hado ósmego poziomu, Seki. Niemal skontrowała nim nie zobaczyła wyciągniętych w geście poddania się rąk. Poznała dziewczynę, której o mało nie znokautowała. Była to kobieta, którą rok temu wyleczył Kisuke, a która została uprowadzona przez shinigamich. Do tej pory jednak nie wiedzieli dlaczego.

- Co tu robisz, dzieciaku? - zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Poddaje się?


	21. Merikurisumasu

**Okidoki. Mała przerwa w Soul Society Arc. Zwarzywszy, że wielkimi krokami idą Święta, postanowiłam napisać mały orginal event. Moje natchnienie mogło mieć też coś wspólnego z kupą choinek, mikołajów itp., jakie musiałam dziergać do pracy od trzech miesięcy oraz ze zwisaniem z świerku wieszając lampki choinkowe przed domem, co przez mą wrodzoną grację skończyło się odkryciem grawitacji. Powiem Wam jedno, trzy metry przez kujące igliwie to długa droga w dół. Pozdrawiam tu wszystkie babcie wykorzystujące swe wnuki do zadań ekstremalnych. **

**Dobra, zatem życzę miłej lektury i wesołych świąt, czy jakby powiedzieli w Japonii „Merikurisumasu".**

* * *

Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami, czy jak nazywała je Ari SKS, szybko stało się jedną z bardziej wpływowych organizacji w Społeczności Dusz. To spotkanie, jak każde inne miała zaraz rozpocząć pani przewodnicząca, którą to zaszczytną funkcję pełniła porucznik jedenastego oddziału Kusajishi Yachiru. Po uderzeniu młotkiem dziewczynka spojrzała bacznie na każdą z kobiet okopujących salę zebrań. Wiele z nich miało niepewne miny. Różowowłosa porucznik rzadko, kiedy była tak poważna, coś musiało ją niepokoić.

- Będziemy dziś omawiać bardzo duży problem - zrobiła efektowną pauzę. - Ri-chan!

Sui-Feng zamrugała. Czego porucznik mogła chcieć od jej pani? Wątpiłaby jasnowłosa kobieta zdążyła już wpakować się w tarapaty. Tydzień temu wyszła co dopiero z czwartego oddziału po nieudanym zamachu. W niskiej kapitan zagotowało się na samą myśl. Jak mogła dopuścić do czegoś takiego? Shihoin hime była pod jej opieką i o mało nie zginęła. Co prawda Ariel umiała wpakowywać się w kłopoty jak mało kto. Nawet gdyby Sui-Feng zamknęła ją w wypakowanym poduszkami pokoju bez żadnych ostrych narzędzi to penie zawaliłby się na nią sufit. Oczywiście, że musiała już coś zrobić.

- O co ci chodzi? - zapytała stojące na podwyższeniu dziecko.

- Ri-chan dziwnie się zachowuje - dziewczynka opowiadała ze zgrozą. - Prawie się nie odzywa. Nawet nie narzeka. Pociąga cały czas nosem jakby płakała. Nie chciała się ze mną bawić i nie wzięła ode mnie cukierków! Nie przyszła w czwartek by opowiadać bajki!

- Rzeczywiście, Ariel-sama dziwnie się ostatnio zachowywała. Była jakaś przybita - zauważyła Rangiku. - Kiedy widziałam ją z kapitanem miała załzawione oczy. Mówiła jednak, że to tylko alergia.

Sui-Feng zastanowiła się nad tym. Jej pani ostatnio nie była sobą. Najlepszym dowodem był właśnie brak jakichkolwiek kłopotów. Plątała się tylko po pałacu i trochę po obszarze Dworu Czystych Dusz. Nie narzekała nawet na towarzyszącą jej eskortę nie mówiąc o braku prób wymknięcia się czego kapitan wręcz oczekiwała. Może naprawdę był z nią coś nie tak?

Nie tylko ona milczała rozmyślając. Wiele z obecnych kobiet poznało Ari i nie było obojętne na jej los. Najbardziej zmartwiona prócz Yachiru wydawała się być Hinamori. Niespodziewanie Nanao zatrzasnęła terminarz przyciągając na siebie wszystkie spojrzenia.

- Wiem co ją gryzie. Ariel-sama tęskni za prawdziwym światem i za rodziną.

Sui-Feng ledwo powstrzymała śmiech. Ari mogła robić wszystko nawet planować podbój wszechświata, jeśli nie musiałaby się nad tym za dużo narobić rzecz jasna, ale tęsknota za domem, czy jakiekolwiek inne sentyment nie wchodziły w grę. Nanao nie zauważyła jednak jej niedowierzającej miny i kontynuowała.

- Czytałam, że w grudniu ludzie zwłaszcza w Europie i Ameryce obchodzą święta „Bożego Narodzenia".

- Bożego Narodzenia? - zapytała zaintrygowana Isane.

- Tak. Czyjeś urodziny sprzed dwóch tysiącleci.

- Biedna Ariel-sama - Hinamori była wyraźnie poruszona losem dziewczyny. - Przeszła ostatnio tak wiele, a teraz musi spędzić święta bez rodziny. Musimy coś zrobić.

- Wiem! - Matsumoto doznała olśnienia. - Urządzimy jej święta tutaj!

- Tak, będzie dużo cukierków, zabawy, ciastek, cukierków… - entuzjazm Yachiru niespodziewanie ustał. - Oni mają tam słodycze, prawda Nana?

Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w kierunku Nanao.

- Cóż… - porucznik poprawiła okulary. - Najpierw musimy zebrać dane by wszystko było idealne. Potem przystąpimy do działania.

- Jupi jej! Zrobimy święta jakich Ri-chan nigdy nie zapomni!

Sui-Feng podejrzewała, że akurat w tym wypadku Yachiru miała rację.

* * *

Dwa dni później na specjalnym zebraniu SKS głos zabrała wiceprzewodnicząca Nanao Ise. Odchrząknęła w zaciśniętą pięść i wyrównała stertę notatek.

- Zatem wraz z porucznik dwunastej dywizji przeprowadziłyśmy mały wywiad. Oto co udało nam się ustalić. Święta zwane Bożym Narodzeniem bądź Gwiazdką obchodzone są na cześć upamiętnienia urodzin Baranka Bożego w stajence w niejakim Betlejem dwa tysiące lat temu, niejakiego Yeszu.

- Od tylu lat świętują urodziny barana? - zapytała zdumiona Sui-Feng. - Ludzie są naprawdę dziwni.

- Może był wyjątkowo puchaty? - zastanawiała się Yachiru. - Albo zrobiony z waty cukrowej!

- To nie jest chyba zbyt istotne pani przewodnicząca, a teraz, jeśli mogę kontynuować? - Nanao poprawiła okulary, kiedy burza rozmów ustała. - Obchodzi się je dwudziestego piątego grudnia, ale w Polsce skąd pochodzi po części Ariel-sama świętowanie zaczyna się już wieczór wcześniej. Nazywa się to wigilią. Dobrze, teraz najważniejsze sprawy. Pierwszą jest Święty Mikołaj. Nemu-san wyświetl obraz na monitorze. Dziękuję. Jak widzicie jest to stary brodaty jegomość w czerwonym kubraku…

- Nana, Mikan wygląda jak Dzidunio. Ma taką długą brodę i nawet identyczną czapkę. Tylko, że nasz jest za chudy - pozostałe członkinie SKS postanowiły, że lepiej zignorować porównanie dziwnego staruszka do mandarynki i generała. Wszystkie wiedziały, że Yachiru ma w swym zwyczaju nadawanie każdemu przezwiska. Zdecydowanie zaś postanowiły nie zwracać uwagi na czerwoną czapeczkę z pomponem, która podobno jest w posiadaniu Kapitana Dowódcy.

- Tak, cóż… o czym to ja mówiłam, a tak. Mikołaj lata w noc wigilijną saniami zaprzęgniętymi w renifery i rozdaje prezenty grzecznym dzieciom wchodząc przez komin do domów, gdzie czeka na niego haracz w postaci ciastek i mleka. Wkłada paczki do komina lub w wielkie skarpety i ucieka. Zaprzęga do pracy armię małych uroczych skrzatów, które pracują dla niego niemal przez cały rok robiąc zabawki.

- Jak to lata zaprzęgiem reniferów? I dlaczego pierwszy ma czerwony nos? - tym razem przeszkodziła jej Rukia.

- I jakim cudem wchodzi przez komin? Jest za gruby - dociekałała Kiyone.

- To pewnie przez te skarpetki - podsunęła Matsumoto stukając palcem w wydęte w zamyśleniu usta. - Każdy miałby niezły odlot gdyby nawąchał się jednej nocy tylu skarpetek. Przypomina mi trochę mojego taichou. On także nie daje mi chwili wolnego. Cały czas tylko Matsumoto i Matsumoto…

- Wymusza od innych ciastka? - dociekała Sui-Feng. - To nielegalne.

- Znaczy, że jak też będę miała taką śmieszną czapkę to dostane ciasteczka? - zapytała zaintrygowana dziewczynka.

- Mikołaj nie jest prawdziwy! - Nanao zorientowała się, że popełniła błąd oświadczając im to tak bezceremonialnie. Wszystkie kobiety miały zawiedzione miny. - Ludzie sami obdarowują się wzajemnie prezentami. Każdy mógłby kupić komu innemu prezent…

- Zrobimy losowanie - podchwyciła Rangiku. - Będziemy musieli zaprosić także inne osoby. Im będzie nas więcej tym weselej!

- Tak! Zaprosimy Ken-chana, Łysolka, Yun-yuna, Byakuna i innych!

- Włączenie w przygotowania pozostałych znacznie ułatwi sprawę - zgodziła się Nanao. - Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia choinki, kolęd i jedzenia i nie Matsumoto-san na Gwiazdkę nie ma żadnego sake!

* * *

- Ari-chan, co za niespodzianka!

Gin niemal zawisł na jasnowłosej kobiecie, która wracała właśnie z trzynastej dywizji do pałacu. Na powitanie jedynie kiwnęła mu głową i pociągnęła nosem. Kapitan objął ją ramieniem i zamachał do kilku shinigamich mających ją eskortować.

- Możecie sobie iść. Zabieram Shihoin hime na mały spacer.

- Gin, co robisz? - zapytała po tym, jak pociągnął ją za sobą odwróciwszy się na pięcie.

- Nie czujesz w sercu przyjaciółko, że dawno nigdzie razem nie byliśmy? Co powiesz na mały kielonek czegoś mocniejszego na rozgrzanie?

- Pewnie - westchnęła rozczarowana. Wiedziała, że Gin raczej oświadczał jej co następuje niż zapraszał gdziekolwiek. - Oczywiście, co lepszego mam do roboty? Wrócić do posiadłości, przebrać się w coś w czym da się oddychać i odpocząć, co za trywialne i nieistotne sprawy.

-Podoba mi się twoje nastawienie, Ari-chan.

Dziewczyna wzniosła oczy do nieba. Co innego mogła zrobić?

Idąc do baru, w którym często gościli, Ichimaru zapytał się co robiłaby w prawdziwym świecie o tej porze roku.

- Pewnie użerałabym się z wydawcą. Robię to nieustannie, niezależnie od pory roku. No i klęłabym w samochodzie stojąc w gigantycznych korkach. Nie to, aby Londyn normalnie nie był zakorkowany, ale w grudniu cały świat to jeden wielki korek. Ludzie wychodzą z swych jam i są natrętni niczym komary. Szkoda, tylko że nie mam tak wielkiej gazety, żeby ich rozgnieść.

- Co jeszcze robisz?

- Pomagam umyć psa mojemu bratu przed najazdem Hunów, znaczy rodziny na święta. Kuzyn ojca jest weterynarzem i ma fioła na punkcie zwierzaków. Poker tego nie cierpi. Zawsze musimy potem zdmuchiwać z siebie pianę. Dlaczego o to pytasz?

- Chciałbym wiedzieć. Nigdy nie stałem w korku ani nie miałem psa. Nie wspominając o kąpieli. O zobacz już jesteśmy - uchylił jej drzwi kłaniając się przesadnie.

Lokal był pusty o tej porze dnia co ucieszyło srebrnowłosego kapitana. Misja, którą powierzyła mu Rangiku pójdzie mu łatwiej, jeśli będą słyszeć się nawzajem. Ichimaru miał, bowiem dowiedzieć się, jak dokładnie wyglądają święta w domu Ari, by stowarzyszenie mogło je odwzorować. Szczerze podobał mu się pomysł gwiazdkowego przyjęcia. Przyda mu się trochę rozrywki przed nadchodzącymi wydarzeniami. Potrząsnął głową jakby chciał odpędzić wkurzającą muchę. Nie powinien o tym myśleć. Zaprowadził kobietę do stolika i ponowił inwigilację.

- Jak sądzisz, będzie jutro padać, Ari-chan? - zapytał.

- Nie wiem, nie znam się za bardzo na meteorologii, czemu?

- Po prostu lubię pogodę. Deszcz jest odświeżający. Mgła też jest fajna. Śnieg jest świetny. W Londynie jest dużo śniegu?

- Raczej śniegosmogu, ale kiedy spadnie jest bardzo klimatycznie i ślisko. Są jeszcze większe korki… Znowu mówimy o Londynie - zauważyła.- Dlaczego?

- Cóż, wiem wszystko o swoim domu. Żyłem tam dość długo. Chciałbym wiedzieć jak jest u ciebie.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

- Co robisz najpierw, gdy się obudzisz w święta?

- Zaraz poczekaj chwilę. Wiem, że ostatnio nie jestem w formie przez te alergeny, ale czy czasem czegoś nie przegapiłam? Chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć o moim domu więc pytasz się co robię z rana w Wigilię?

- Powiedziałem „dom", oj wybacz mi Ari-chan. Miałem na myśli ludzi… ludzi w domu. Wszak czym jest dom bez ludzi? To tylko budynek z psem.

Ariel kichnęła. Miała dość tej cholernej alergii na zarodniki grzybów. Musiały się gdzieś rozprzestrzenić na terenie posiadłości. A teraz jeszcze Gin postanowił torturować ją tą swoją pokręconą logiką. Nawet nie chciała wiedzieć o co naprawdę mu chodzi? Poddała się.

- U siebie w mieszkaniu mam kota. Pies jest u moich rodziców, ale i tak spędzam tam święta inaczej matka, by mnie utłukła - sprostowała. - Przypuszczam, że otwieram oczy. Potem przeważnie ziewam i zwlekam się z łóżka. Uprzedź mnie kiedy stanie się to zbyt ekscytujące.

- Nie, nie. Mów dalej. Co robisz jak wstaniesz z łóżka?

- Idę na dół. Mama nalewa mi kakao z cynamonem. To jedyny tydzień, w którym nie piję na dzień dobry kawy. Wypijam je i obgryzam ramiona piernikom w kształcie gwiazd. Jakie ma znaczenie to, co robię rano?

- Masz rację, chyba zanadto się tego uczepiłem. Zmieńmy temat.

- Dzięki.

- Co robisz po południu?

* * *

Kapitan drugiego oddziału przypadło zorganizowanie prowiantu. Co znaczyło, że towarzyszyła jej Yachiru, która osobiście musiała nadzorować by w menu znalazło się wystarczająco dużo słodyczy. Mając raport od Ise fukutaichou i notatki od Matsumoto i Ichimaru Sui-Feng kroczyła prosto ku rozwiązaniu swego problemu. Miało ono postać wielkiego mężczyzny objadającego się przy biurku pączkami.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać byś nie jadł nad dokumentami? Całe się potem lepią.

Głos niskiej brunetki choć cichy zmroził wysokiego shinigami na wskroś, w skutek czego zadławił się i zaczął się dusić. Kobieta przypatrywała się temu niewzruszona nie robiąc nic by pomóc swemu zastępcy. Kiedy w końcu odetchnął podsunęła mu jedynie plik dokumentów.

- Co to jest kapitanie?

- Każ swemu kucharzowi przygotować to na wieczór dwudziestego czwartego grudnia. Dokładnie wedle przepisu - zagroziła mrużąc czoło.

- I ma być duuużo słodyczy i jeszcze więcej cukierków! - wykrzyczała Yachiru, która do tej pory przyglądała się w ciszy całemu zajściu.

Omaeda wiedział, że nie wygra z dwoma kobietami i że musi postarać się jeśli nie chce zdenerwować swej kapitan. Bardzo jej na tym zależało. Widział to po liczbie bruzd na czole, kiedy marszczyła brwi. Przeważnie naliczał dwie, co znaczyło poziom średni niebezpieczeństwa, ale kiedy, tak jak teraz, widniały na nim trzy było niedobrze. Przejrzał uważnie listę potraw.

- Taichou, skąd wezmę karpia? Mój dostawca ich nie ma na składzie - zapiszczał.

- To nie moja sprawa - oznajmiła kobieta i bez zawahania wyszła z pokoju zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

- Nie martw się Grubciu. Zajmę się tym ale ma być dużo cukierków. Najlepiej w skarpetach!

Omaeda nie wiedział czy Yachiru właśnie ofiarowała mu pomoc, czy zagroziła niechybną śmiercią z rąk Kenpachiego.

- Skarpety?

* * *

- Dlaczego się na to zgodziliśmy?

- Bo Matsumoto zagroziła, że w przeciwnym razie napuści na nas Yachiru.

Ikkaku westchnął. Przeleźli kawał drogi, by znaleźć jakiś krzaczor. W Rukongai było pełno drzew, ale Matsumoto zażyczyła sobie takie, które rośnie wysoko w górach. I jeszcze miało być ładne i duże! Zacisnął pięści na rękojeści swego zanpakuto. Od kiedy usłyszał o tym klubie kobiet wiedział, że będą z nim problemy. Jak mogłoby być inaczej skoro Yachiru była szefem tego cyrku. Ale nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że każą im zrobić coś tak durnego. W dodatku Yumichika wciąż narzekał na ostre powietrze, które wysuszy mu cerę.

Oczywiście podróż nie była sielską przebieżką po parku. Nie licząc piekielnie dużego kilometrażu to najpierw Ayasegawa wypatrzył ul, z którego musiał zebrać choć trochę miodu, bo podobno robił cuda na skórę. Goniły więc ich pszczoły. Niestety te małe parszywce były zbyt szybkie i nie udało mu się z nimi walczyć, zatem gdy zebrał już pokaźną kolekcję burchli zabrali dupę w troki. Kiedy udało im się uciec złapali oddech w krzakach. Jak się potem okazało były one trujące. Wszystko ich swędziało jak jasna cholera a na dodatek dostali wysypki w … intymnych miejscach. Jakby tego było mało głośne lamenty Yumichiki i miód, którym się wysmarował ściągnęły na nich niedźwiedzia. To przynajmniej dało Ikkaku okazję do wyżycia się. Resztę drogi pokonał z wielkim cielskiem na plecach.

- Nie możesz tego zostawić? Strasznie śmierdzi - zapytał brunet zatykając nos.

- To dzikie zwierzę. Raczej pachnieć różami nie będzie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawy, że i tak będziesz musiał go zostawić. Nie dasz rady dźwigać jednocześnie jego i drzewa.

- Jakbyś nie zauważył Yumichika, jest nas dwóch.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie dotknę tego śmierdziela, a te drzewa mają kolce. Jeszcze bym się pokuł.

Ikkaku czuł żyłkę pulsującą mu na czole.

- Więc po co tu przylazłeś?

- Żeby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa oczywiście. Nie mogłem zostawić cię otoczonego wyłącznie brzydotą i surowością puszczy.

- Ty… - mamrotał pod nosem profanacje skierowane do podążającego za nim mężczyzny.

Po prawie całodziennej wspinaczce dostali się na szczyt góry, gdzie wedle zapewnień Matsumoto miały znajdować się kujące drzewa i rzeczywiście były ich tam setki. Drzewo przy drzewie. Teraz wystarczyło tylko ściąć jakieś i mogli wreszcie wracać do domu. Madarame podszedł do pierwszego lepszego z brzegu świerku i zasadził się na niego. Yumichika powstrzymał go jednak.

- Co wyprawiasz? Skoro tyle się naleźliśmy to wybierzmy chociaż ładny okaz.

W łysego shinigami wstąpiło szaleństwo. Oczy zaświeciły mu się szkarłatnym ognikiem, a z palców zdawały się rosnąć szpony.

- Ładny okaz?! ŻARTUJESZ? Nie ma jednego nieszczęścia, które by nas nie spotkało podczas tej cholernej drogi, a ty chcesz jeszcze wybierać drzewko?!

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego wrzaski niebo rozdarł blask i głośny huk. Chwilę później lunął deszcz. Mężczyźni zaniemówili. W Ikkaku pękła ostatnia żyłka samokontroli. Uwolnił swego zabójcę dusz i rozpoczął masową destrukcję wszystkiego co zielone, kolczaste lub podłużne. Yumichika stał tylko i patrzył na rozszalałego przyjaciela, który zaprzestał swych niszczycielskich zajęć dopiero kiedy wszystko wokół leżało pokotem.

- No, ciekawe co teraz zrobimy?

* * *

Shunsui przyglądał się spod kapelusza białowłosemu przyjacielowi męczącemu się z masą papierkowej roboty. Od lat mówił mu by znalazł sobie porucznika, ale ten uparcie odmawiał. On sam utonąłby w papierach bez Nanao-chan. Mówiąc o jego małej, słodkiej obsesji.

- Co myślisz o tym pomyśle z Gwiazdką?

- Przypuszczam, że to dobry pomysł. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio wszystkie oddziały skupiły się na wspólnym przedsięwzięciu. Poprawi to zarówno atmosferę jak i współpracę.

Kyoraku nasunął kapelusz na oczy. Ukitake zawsze był naiwny. On przewidywał, że wszystko skończy się jedną wielką klapą.

- Na pewno będzie ciekawie. Nie wiesz gdzie się to odbędzie?

- Oczywiście, że wiem. Zaraz, Nanao ci nie powiedziała? Myślałem, że ona wszystko organizuje.

- Nie chce bym coś popsuł. Uważa, że najlepiej będzie jak będę trzymał się z daleka. Zatem gdzie odbędzie się nasza wspaniała bibka?

Ukitake roześmiał się.

- Kiyone i Kuchiki poprosiły mnie bym zezwolił na użycie ogrodów trzynastego oddziału. Wątpię jednak, czy można to nazwać bibką. Nie będzie nawet alkoholu…

Shunsui słysząc to poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej szybciej niż F-16 do lotu.

- Jak to nie będzie alkoholu?! Przecież to ma być przyjęcie! Oj, Nanao-chan, wynalazłaś kolejny sposób by nękać mą niewinną duszę…

Rozczulanie się nad sobą przerwało mu wejście Ruki.

- Ukitake taichou, melduję przybycie delegacji dwunastej dywizji z dekoracjami.

- Dziękuję Kuchiki - kapitan podniósł się rozcierając zdrętwiałe plecy. - Możesz odejść. Zaraz pokwituję odbiór.

- Kurotsuchi także pomaga? -w to już naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć.

- Wydaje mi się, że to raczej sprawka Nemu. Chodź, pomożesz mi przenieść pudła.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna jęknął, ale posłusznie podążył za przyjacielem do bramy oddziału gdzie czekał na nich Akon.

- Nawet ciebie w to wciągnęli - zagadał do rogatego naukowca.

- Wolałem nieco odetchnąć. Wszyscy za bardzo się w to zaangażowali.

- I tylko tyle zrobiliście?- zapytał Ukitake widząc nieduże kartonowe pudło w rękach shinigami. - Obawiam się, że będziemy potrzebowali ich nieco więcej.

Akon wepchnął Shunsuiowi paczkę do rąk.

- To tylko gwiazda na choinkę. Reszta jest tutaj.

Wskazał na stojący po drugiej stronie budynek, który po bliższym przyjrzeniu okazał się być bardzo dużym wozem. Pstryknął palcami, a uniosła się płachta ukazująca setki podobnych pudeł.

Z szoku pierwszy ocknął się Shunsui.

- Lepiej pójdę po pomoc - zaproponował.

- To będzie wskazane - zgodził się Akon. - Za pięć minut powinna przyjechać druga tura.

Ukitake patrząc się na masę kartonów nie był do końca przekonany, czy wszystko to pomieści się w jego dywizji. Może biuro technologicznego rozwoju miało coś do zakrzywiania przestrzeni, wtedy może dałoby się to jakoś upchać.

* * *

- Nie ma mowy.

- Ale taichou!

- Powiedziałem nie, Matsumoto! Hyonimaru to zanpakuto, służy do walki, a nie do ośnieżania krajobrazu!

- Ale wszystko byłoby takie białe i milusie. Pomyśl tylko. Ari-chan byłaby zadowolona.

- Shihoin kicha jak kot. Wątpię, by cokolwiek zimnego mogłoby poprawić jej humor.

- A ja myślałam, że ją lubisz i chcesz, by była zadowolona.

- Lubię ją…

- Tak - kobieta klasnęła w dłonie i okręciła się wokół własnej osi. - Wiedziałam, że kapitan w końcu znajdzie sobie jakąś dziewczynę. Jeśli chcesz zdobyć jej względy musisz się postarać…

- Matsumoto…

- Musimy zdobyć od Sui-Feng taichou jej los. Wcześniej miał ją porucznik Shirogane, ale pani kapitan przygwoździła go kunaiami do drzewa i zabrała los…

- Matsumoto!

- Ale bez obaw. Wymyślimy coś. Może poproszę o pomoc Yachiru-chan…?

- MATSUMOTO!

* * *

- Pst, Renji - Matsumoto wyszeptała wychylając się zza rogu. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, ale nikogo nie zauważył. Przechodząc koło składziku na miotły został bez ogródek wciągnięty do ciemnego pomieszczenia, gdzie otarł się o bardzo kobiece kształty.

- Matsumoto-san?

- Mam sprawę Abarai. Trzymaj - podała mu ciężką skrzynię, w której coś zabrzęczało.

- Co to jest?

- Coś bez czego nie uda się żadna impreza. Razem z Ibą jesteście odpowiedzialni za magazyn z napojami. Dolejcie to do ponczu, a wszyscy będą się świetnie bawić.

Renji przełknął ślinę.

- Ale Ise fukutaichou mówiła, że…

- Och daj spokój. To ma być przyjęcie, a nie stypa. Dolej to tylko tuż przed podaniem. Inaczej pewnie coś wyczują.

- Sama nie możesz tego zrobić? - zapytał bojąc się wzbudzić gniew jego małej porucznik, która to nad wyraz przejęła się sprawą, a z której niezadowoleniem łączyło się spotkanie niezadowolonego Kenpachiego.

- Kapitan będzie mnie pilnował cały czas. Nie spuści mnie z oka nawet na sekundę.

- Masz go zaledwie od kilku miesięcy, a już się na tobie poznał?

Przyłożyła mu w tył głowy tak, że o mało nie upuścił skrzynki.

- Chcesz się dobrze bawić, czy nie?

* * *

- Ścierwo, oddawaj mi to!

- Mowy nie ma! Oddałem za to tyle daktyli, że stado wielbłądów najadłoby się przez pół roku!

Isane przetarła ucho. Czemu jej siostra i Sentaro zawsze musieli się tak kłócić?

- Dzień dobry…

- Małpa!

- Kretyn!

- Idiotka!

- Frajfus!

- Dziwka!

- Matoł!

- Dzień dobry ! - powtórzyła znacznie głośniej chcąc zwrócić w końcu ich uwagę.

- Isane-neesan, nie zauważyłam cię wcześniej.

- Kapitan Unohana wysłała mnie by zapytać się, czy nie potrzebujecie pomocy?

- Nie, wszystko idzie dobrze nie licząc tego złodzieja Sentaro…

- Jak mnie nazwałaś półgłówku?!

- Słyszałeś. Ten los był mój. Ukradłeś mi go!

Isane pomasowała skronie. Zawsze, kiedy zostawała w towarzystwie tej dwójki dłużej niż pięć minut dostawała bólu głowy.

- O co tym razem wam poszło? - zapytała, chcąc w jakiś sposób załagodzić spór.

- Przecież mówię, że ta miernota ukradła mój los!

- Los?

- Kapitan Ichimaru wylosował Kapitana Ukitake... - zaczął tłumaczyć Kentaro.

-... I przyszedł zapytać się, czy **ja** nie chcę się wymienić - wpadła mu w słowo Kiyone.

- Ja zaproponowałem mu lepszą ofertę!

- Nie, moja była lepsza, ty po prostu mnie uprzedziłeś!

- Ale przecież nie można się wymieniać! - wysoka porucznik czwartego oddziału była oburzona. - Dlatego nazywa się to losowaniem.

- Nie bądź naiwna siostrzyczko. Wszyscy tak robią.

- Matsumoto zamieniła się ze mną na Kuchiki w zamian za Hisagiego, którego dostałem od Kapitana Kyoraku za Nanao fukutaichou…

Isane wyszła podpierając się o ściany. Jutro był wielki dzień, a wszyscy wokół zachowywali się jak banda wilków walcząca o ostatni ochłap mięsa. Oparła się o drzwi, które zatrzasnęły się pod jej naciskiem. Wszystkie siły ją opuściły. Bała się pomyśleć komu i za kogo została przehandlowana. Zabawa w Mikołaja przeistoczyła się w handel żywym towarem ze wszystkich stron otoczony łapówkami i dwuznacznymi propozycjami. Świąteczna niewinność przestała dla niej istnieć. W Seireitei zagościła przedświąteczna wojna na noże, w której wszystkie tricki były dozwolone. Brakowało jedynie wyprzedaży, na których możnaby było dostać parą skarpet misternie wymierzonych między oczy.

* * *

Ari sądziła, że gałki oczne wypłyną jej na wierzch lub zatoną w głębi jej czaszki niczym Titanic. Spojrzała ze zgrozą na kalendarz, na którym jak kat nad dobrą duszą stała nieubłaganie data dwudziestego czwartego grudnia. Zdmuchnęła niepokorne włosy z oczu. Oczywiście, że tęskniła za domem zwłaszcza w święta, ale jej tęsknotę skutecznie zmniejszały piekące oczy i zasmarkany nos. Nienawidziła tej durnej alergii niemal tak, jak robali. I jeszcze ta dzisiejsza impreza. Nie to żeby ktoś jej powiedział, ale była tylko zakatarzona, nie cierpiała na ostry przypadek wodogłowia. Jak ktokolwiek mógł przegapić tańczącego naokoło niej Gina niczym balerina w Jeziorze Łabędzim pytającego się o jej poprzednie gwiazdki z uporem oficera Gestapo, nucącego „Jingle Bells" Hisagiego i Rin latającego po całej Gotei za uciekającymi miniaturowymi Mikołajami? Nie wiedziała, że shinigami obchodzili gwiazdkę, ale na samą myśl już się bała. Postanowiła położyć się do łóżka i udawać, że jej tam nie ma. Mogłaby próbować im nawet wmówić, że jest wielkim roztoczem byle tylko nie chcieli mieszać jej w tą żenadę. Nie miała cierpliwości na użeranie się z jeszcze większymi dziwakami niż ona sama. Groziłoby to niechybnie załamaniem nerwowym i rzuceniem kilku destrukcyjnych zaklęć. Mocnych zaklęć, po których czekałyby ją dłuuugie kazania. Musiała coś wymyślić dla dobra swych uszu.

Spodziewała się wszystkiego. Próśb, błagań, podstępów, ale nie cholernego kidnapingu. Sui-Feng shunpnęła niespodziewanie do jej pokoju zdarła z niej kołdrę i wsadziła Ari do wora, a potem znowu shunpnęła. Czy wspomniała już, że wsadzili ją do wora? Po krótkim czasie, który dla zamkniętej w worku dziewczynie z chorobą lokomocyjną wydawał się być wiecznością spędzoną w odmętach Tartaru bujanie ustało, a jej zadek miał kontakt z podłogą.

Kobieta w piżamie rozejrzała się wkoło. Nie wiedziała jak ma zareagować. Nie pamiętałaby kiedykolwiek była tak niezdolna do powiedzenia czegokolwiek . W końcu udało jej się wydusić.

- WTF?

Siedziała na środku ogrodu w trzynastej dywizji ustrojonego po brzegi świątecznymi bibelotami niczym centrum handlowe. Wszystkiego było dużo i to Dużo przez wielkie D. Lampeczek, bombeczek i innych pierdołeczek starczyłoby na ubranie całego Londynu i jeszcze zostałoby na Yorkshare. Od wystroju bardziej jednak przestraszyła się ludzi. Cała śmietanka Gotei i kilku oficerów przyglądało jej się z uśmiechami świecącymi niczym Las Vegas.

- No, co powiesz Ari-sama? - spytała Hinamori zniecierpliwiona jej milczeniem.

- Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć - to przynajmniej było szczere.

- To pierwsza Gwiazdka w Soul Society urządzona przez Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shingami - oznajmiła z dumą Nanao. - Pomyślałyśmy, że jako osobie sprawującej nad nami patronat coś ci się od nas należy, a skoro są to twoje pierwsze święta z dala od domu chciałyśmy ci to zrekompensować.

- Hej, my też pomogliśmy! - sprostował Hisagi.

- Trochę…

- Tak czy inaczej - wtrąciła Matsumoto, która wzięła Ari za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. - Mamy wszystko, czego potrzeba na prawdziwym świątecznym przyjęciu. Nawet choinkę!

Black przyjrzała się małej sośnie, która dopiero po bliższej lustracji zaczęła przypominać drzewko, a nie miotłę. Kilka obwisłych patyków posklejanych taśmą miało na sobie tyle ozdób, że prawie nie było ich widać.

- Ozdobami zajął się dwunasty oddział, ale choinkę przynieśli Ikkaku i Yumichika. Jakby co, to ich wina - dodała szeptem. - Mamy też mnóstwo jedzenia! Kakao z cynamonem, barszcz, indyka, karpia, pudding, a nawet tort.

Ariel podeszła do długiego stołu po brzegi zastawionego jedzeniem. Z obawą spojrzała na ciasto polane czekoladą, na którym widniał napis „ Happy Birthday & Merikurisumasu" pod, którym lukrem narysowano barana z czerwonym nosem.

- Baran? - zapytała przygryzając usta, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Oczywiście, przecież to urodziny Baranka Bożego - wyjaśniła Nanao poprawiając okulary. - Niestety nie zmieściło się na nim tyle świeczek. Coś nie pasuje?

- W żadnym razie. Tort idealnie pasuje do reszty - skutecznie przemilczała część o szaleństwie.

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. To był koszmar. Wszyscy przyglądali się jej jakby oczekując, że zaraz zrobi coś spektakularnego, na przykład zacznie chodzić na uszach. Niektórzy może rzeczywiście chcieli jej pomóc, ale większość z gości traktowała to po prostu jako okazję do zabawy. Może z wyjątkiem Gina, on zapewne lubował się w oglądaniu jej cierpienia. Na szczęście zlitował się nad nią Ukitake.

- Dobrze, zatem usiądźmy do stołu.

Dopiero kiedy wszyscy się rozsiedli mogła dokładnie przyjrzeć się uczestnikom teatru absurdu, jakim stało się jej życie. Byli tu prawie wszyscy kapitanowie Gotei, nawet dziwny kapitan siódmej dywizji z wiadrem na głowie. Brakowało jedynie Kurotsuchiego, co było dla niej ulgą i Zarakiego wraz ze swoją świtą. Niestety pojawił się także Aizen. Był nawet generał Yamamoto siedzący u szczytu stołu, ze smakiem pałaszujący coś, co przypominało uszy jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Koło kapitana głównodowodzącego siedział Byakuya podejrzliwie przyglądający się karpiowi. Ariel siedziało koło Ukitake i Sui-Feng, która jednym spojrzeniem przegoniła stamtąd Kirę.

Dziewczyna zamrugała chcąc się upewnić czy na stole rzeczywiście leżało wiele wypchanych czymś skarpetek. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i sięgnęła po jedną. Były w niej słodycze. To musiała byś sprawka Yachiru.

* * *

Kiedy Ari zajmowała się kontemplowaniem dziwów ją otaczających do Nanao podeszła przestraszona Kiyone.

- Ise fukotaichou, mamy poblem.

- Jaki?

Blondynka przełknęła ślinę.

- Większość napoi jest jeszcze w magazynie, a drzwi się zacięły.

- To działka Abaraia i Iby. Niech oni się tym zajmą - wyszeptała.

- Problem w tym, że nigdzie nie mogę ich znaleźć.

Nanao westchnęła i wstała z krzesła. Po dostaniu się przed pokój, który służył im za składzik pociągnęła za klamkę, ale drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć. Dlatego wlała panele shoji. Je zawsze dało się odsunąć.

- Zatrzasnęły się - stwierdziła.

- To wiem, ale co teraz zrobimy?

- Zawołaj mi tu Nemu-san.

Porucznik dwunastego oddziału po wysłuchaniu problemu i skalkulowaniu rozwiązała go w sposób najprostszy i najszybszy. Aktywowała opcję świdra, którą zainstalował jej w ręku kapitan Kurotsuchi i przewierciła drzwi. Kiedy się otworzyły wyleciał im na spotkanie okropny zapach. Dobiegał on z dwóch leżących na ziemi shinigamich.

- Coś im się stało? - zapytała Kiyone.

- Jeszcze nie, ale to się zmieni kiedy tylko się obudzą - wysyczała dygocząca ze złości Nanao. - Nemu-san zamknij gdzieś te zapijaczone mordy, by nie przeszkodziły w kolacji, a ty Kiyone porozstawiaj to jak najszybciej, tylko najpierw upewnij się, że niczego nie dolali.

* * *

Tymczasem przy stole Ari była w trakcie przełykania karpi, który wyglądał zupełnie jak Koi z sadzawki Kuchiki, gdy wyczuła zbliżającą się energię Kenpachiego i jego kompanii. Zaraki wylądował z typową dla siebie gracją unosząc tumany kurzu, które kiedy opadły odsłoniły najbardziej groteskową scenę jaką dziewczyna widziała, co poskutkowało zadławieniem się. Pomimo niemożności oddychania po policzkach ze śmiechu pociekły jej łzy. Kenpachi ubrany w czerwony kubrak z wielkim worem przewieszonym przez ramię, na którym dyndała Yachiru także w stroju mikołaja był… brakowało jej słów by to opisać. Dzieła dopełnił Yumichika przebrany za elfa i Ikkaku, który w brązowym kombinezonie z rogami i czerwony, okrągłym nosem chował się za towarzyszem próbując się ukryć.

- Jak to kurwa było? - zapytał się Kempachi swego piątego oficera, który wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. - A tak… HAŁ, HAŁ, HAŁ!

- Ken-chan, głupku. To miało być hoł, hoł, hoł.

- Co za różnica? Jedno i drugie jest do dupy.

Tego Ari nie mogła wytrzymać. To było za wiele. Przygryzła usta by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale nie mogła powstrzymać dygotania ramion. Sui-Feng dostrzegła to zarówno jak jej siną z braku powietrza twarz i klepnęła ją z całej siły w plecy tak, że dziewczyna o mało nie spadła z krzesła.

- Dobra wszyscy będę teraz rozdawać prezenty. Więc cicho i słuchać, bo jak nie to w mordę! - Zaraki zdjął z pleców worek i sięgnął po pierwszą paczkę.

- Shiro-chan! Kim do kurwy nędzy jest Shiro-chan? - zawołał, ale nikt się nie odezwał.

- Zaraz, już idzie! - krzyknęła z drugiego krańca stołu Momo.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? Zostaw mnie! Matsumoto! - słychać było syk kapitana dziesiątej dywizji, który został wypchnięty na środek przez siedzące po jego bokach kobiet.

Zażenowany podszedł do Zarakiego mamrocząc pod nosem i wyrwał mu wielką paczkę. Chciał już wrócić, ale drogę zastawiła mu Yachiru z wyciągniętą czerwoną czapką.

- A ty czego chcesz?

- Za prezent należy się ciasteczko - powiedziała dobitnie, potrząchając czapką.

Hitsugaya jęknął i zaprowadził ją do stołu, gdzie wrzucił wymaganą zapłatę ze skarpetki ze słodyczami.

- Zadowolona? - zapytał, ale dziewczynka już wróciła do Kenpachiego. - Jestem otoczony przez idiotów…

- Co dostałeś kapitanie? - dociekała Matsumoto, która wyrwała mu z rąk prezent i odpakowała go.

- Matsumoto! Oddawaj to!

Nie zdążył jej odebrać paczki nim odpadł z niej papier ukazując dużego pluszowego misia trzymającego książkę z bajkami na dobranoc.

- Co. To. Jest? - wyjąkał.

- Jest słodki, Shiro-chan - przyznała Momo.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że masz mi mówić kapitan Hitsugaya?

- Ale kapitanie, to bajki na dobranoc. Wiesz, że dzieci rosną w czasie snu?

- Ja też o tym słyszałem kapitanie dziesiątego oddziału - przyznał Gin wychylając się zza ramienia Matsumoto. - Rangiku ma rację.

* * *

Rozdawanie prezentów poszło dość gładko. Nanao skonfiskowała butelkę sake, którą dostał Shunsui. Rukia nie mogła oderwać wzroku od gigantycznego Chapiego, który był większy od niej. Byakuya otrzymał nowy zestaw pędzli do kaligrafii, a Ukitake paczkę lekarstw. Ari dostała elegancki mały sztylet.

- Ostrożnie Ari-sama. Jest bardzo ostry - wyszeptała Sui-Feng.

- To od ciebie? Dziękuję jest piękny.

Ari jeszcze w prawdziwym świecie miała małego hopla na punkcie białej broni, jednak w wymiarze czysto kolekcjonerskim. Lubiła mieć wszystkie palce.

- Nie ma za co Ariel-sama - powiedziała jak zwykle poważnie kapitan. Zdobycie sztyletu nie było trudne. Kupiła go jeszcze przed losowaniem. Później wystarczyło tylko dowiedzieć się kto wylosował dziewczynę i odebrać mu los. Bułka z masłem.- To do samoobrony. Chowa się go za obi. Jeśli ktoś nie wie, że się go ma jest praktycznie niemożliwy do wykrycia.

- Dzięki, choć mam nadzieję, że nie będzie mi potrzebny.

Po tym jak Nanao dostała swój prezent, raczej kontrowersyjny komplet bielizny, za co Kyoraku oberwał w głowę puddingiem, Zaraki oznajmił, że nie ma więcej prezentów. Hisagi wstał i rozdał wszystkim po kartce oznajmiając, że nadszedł czas na kolędowanie. Ari nie musiała na nią patrzeć by wiedzieć co to za piosenka, gdy usłyszała pierwsze takty. Z wszystkich gardeł wyrwało się „Last Christmas I give you my heart". Każdy śpiewał inną melodię, co przekształciło piosenkę, bez której nie istniały święta w jeszcze bardziej kiczowaty gniot niż normalnie. Ten gniot jednak przynajmniej miał swoisty charakter.

Śpiewy przerwało im wtargnięcie pijanego Renjiego i Iby, którzy zaczęli krzyczeć coś o sabotażu i o tym, jak rzekomo zamknięto ich wczoraj w magazynie. Dopiero Nanao udało się ich uspokoić po czym zakomenderowała Akonowi by puścił film. Mężczyzna nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnął wielki telewizor, na którym leciało nie co innego jak „Kevin sam w domu". Wszyscy usiedli zafascynowani ruchomymi obrazkami.

Ari wykorzystała ten moment by wymknąć się nieco na ubocze. Nie wiedziała skąd wytrzasnęli to wszystko. To było miłe, na swój własny zdziwaczały sposób.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to niezwykłe? - rozległ się tuż za jej plecami starczy głos. Nie wyczuła Yamamoto, który to przyglądał jej się spod przymkniętych powiek. - Od dawna wszystkie dywizje nie współpracowały razem same z siebie. Masz na Seireitej duży wpływ, dziecko.

- Nie nazwałabym tak tego generale - czuła się niekomfortowo rozmawiając ze starcem, którego ostatnio widziała na swej koronacji. - Pomysł narodził się ze współczucia. Inni podchwycili go jako pretekst do zabawy. W gruncie rzeczy nie chodzi im o mnie.

- Nie jesteś zadowolona? Uważasz, że za mało się starali?

Ari parsknęła śmiechem.

- Gdyby bardziej się starali wszechświat mógłby tego nie wytrzymać. Wiem , że chcieli dobrze…

- Ale?

- Starałam się zapomnieć o świętach. Nigdy za bardzo mi na nich nie zależało. Nie jestem religijną osobą, co raczej nietrudno zauważyć. Teraz zaś mam wyrzuty sumienia.

Yamamoto popatrzył się na nią oczekując wyjaśnienia. Dziewczyna westchnęła.

- Bawiłam się, śmiałam, a gdzieś tam w małym domku pewna kobieta zanosi się łzami wspominając zmarłą córkę. Jej mąż pewnie próbuje zapić męczące go wspomnienia w swym gabinecie, a ich syn siedzi sam przy stole obwiniając się za wszystko i nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Jestem człowiekiem, a ludzie są z natury egoistami, dziadku. Nie chciałam nawet o nich pamiętać, by nie czuć się źle, a to, jak bardzo wszyscy się postarali, niezależnie jakie były ich pobudki, zrujnowało to.

- Winisz nas za…

- Zmarnowanie życia? Nie. Gdybyście mnie nie porwali i tak bym zginęła przez szalejące reiryoku. Nikogo nie winię. To byłoby bezsensowne i niepraktyczne.

- Nie rozumiem ludzkich zwyczajów. Zwłaszcza świętowania urodzin barana, ale rozumiem, że te kilka dni niesie ze sobą przesłanie, które jako jedyne jest ważne. Łączy ludzi niezależnie, czy są wierzący, czy nie. Jak to ujęłaś? "Daje im pretekst" do zrobienia czegoś dobrego, co w innych okolicznościach nie przyszłoby im na myśl. Wiem, że cokolwiek bym ci nie powiedział i tak nie poczujesz się lepiej. Dlatego ostrzegam cię. Doceniaj to co masz i nie bierz tego za należne ci bez zobowiązań.

Po tych słowach starzec opuścił ją siedzącą na schodkach jeszcze w gorszym nastroju niż wcześniej. Nie była jednak sama.

- Dziadyga potrafi wpędzić człowieka w dołek -Gin usiadł koło niej.

Razem obserwowali pozostałych, którzy dojadali zimne resztki i śmiali się jak banda dzieciaków z poczynań małego chłopca na ekranie. Albo jej się wydawało albo część z nich chwiała się nieco na nogach.

- Wiem, ze to zabrzmi pretensjonalnie, ale święta czynią wszystko dwa razy smutniejszym.

- Masz rację, Ari-chan. To pretensjonalne.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na białowłosego kapitana, który popijał kakao z wielkiego kubka.

- Chcesz trochę?

- Nie dzięki. Gdy wypiję je na noc robię się jeszcze bardziej pretensjonalna.

- Na pewno? Dolałem tam nieco rumu…

- Ile nieco? - zapytała z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Tak pół na pół - odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia na co dziewczyna roześmiała się.

Teraz rozumiała czemu wszystkim tak poprawił się humor.

* * *

- Kiyone, co masz na talerzu? - wrzasnął Sentaro.

- Sałatkę śledziowo, ślepy jesteś? Niosę ją dla kapitana.

- Ale to ja miałem mu ją zanieść! - mężczyzna był tak wzburzony, że walnął pięścią w stół przez co dwie babeczki podskoczył i wylądowały na głowie pijanego Renjiego, dolewającego sobie kakao, które o dziwo bardzo mu posmakowało.

- Co to ma być? - wybełkotał.

- Wyglądasz jak bałwan - zaśmiał się również wcięty Ikkaku, za co dostał w twarz puddingiem.

Tak rozpoczęło się pandemonium. Jedzenie latało we wszystkie strony ku uciesze Ariel i Gina. Ichimaru shunpnął chwycił ciastko z kremem i wycelował w Hitsugayę, nim ten zdążył go zauważyć.

- Niezły rzut - pogratulowała mu dziewczyna, kiedy pojawił się z powrotem koło niej.

Toshiro obtarł krem z oczu i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego został zaatakowany.

- MATSUMOTO!

Pod naporem mroźnego reiatsu małego kapitana chmury zgęstniały na niebie, a powietrze przeszył ostry chłód. Na ziemię zaczęły spadać pierwsze płatki śniegu.

- Wiesz Gin. Tylko tego mi brakowało - powiedziała nostalgicznie opierając brodę na ręku i podziwiając widowisko przy, którym „Kevin" mógł się schować.

- Śniegu?

- Prawdziwej świątecznej kłótni.

Kapitan roześmiał się i poleciał szerzyć jeszcze większe spustoszenie.

Ariel spojrzała w górę na białe gwiazdki spadające spokojnie na ziemię.

- Hoł, hoł, hoł - wyszeptała. Jej słowa porwał wiatr. - Wesołych świąt.


	22. Trzy dni

**Wszystkiego naj w 2013, życzę wraz mą przyjaciółką anginą przygotowując się na sylwestrowy NOT (nocne oglądanie TV).**

* * *

Yoruichi nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Co powinna? Stała przed nią młoda kobieta, którą przy pierwszym spotkaniu polubiła z niewyjaśnionych powodów. Wydawała się jej znajoma.

- Jak tu trafiłaś?

- Podążałam za twoim reaitsu.

- Niemożliwe - w niedowierzaniu ściągnęła brwi. - Ukryłam je. Nikt poniżej rangi kapitana nie mógłby go wyczuć.

- Podobno jestem całkiem niezła w te klocki. Właściwie to kontrola reiatsu i kido to jedyne rzeczy, jakie mi wychodzą, Yoruichi-dono - nim zdążyła zamknąć usta leżała twarzą na podłodze z kobietą stojącą jej na plecach. Nie tak zaplanowała sobie ich rozmowę, choć niechętnie musiała przyznać, że dopuszczała taki obrót sprawy.

- Kim dokładnie jesteś i co ważniejsze skąd wiesz kim ja jestem?

- Należysz do klanu Shihoin, tak jak ja. Poznałam po reiatsu. Nie ma zaś nikogo prócz mojej poprzedniczki, kogo nie spotkałam na korona… - została bezceremonialnie odwrócona i postawiona pod ścianą. Ciemnoskóra kobieta bacznie studiowała jej twarz, zwłaszcza oczy.

- Jesteś Shihoin? Niemożliwe, wcześniej miałaś ciemne oczy - wysyczała. Przypominała Ari zestresowaną kotkę broniącą swe młode. Popatrzyła na chłopca leżącego na macie w drugim kącie pomieszczenia. W oczach Yoruichi nastolatek zaiste musiał być dzieckiem.

- Brązowe, ale po usunięciu pieczęci z mej duszy wróciły do naturalnego koloru - wyjaśniła. - Zresztą dlaczego miałabym łgać? Nic na tym nie zyskam. Mogłabym tylko cię rozdrażnić, gdybyś odkryła, że kłamię.

- Gdybym odkryła?

- Co mogę powiedzieć? Jestem wieczną optymistką, a ponoć również arcyłgarzem.

- Rozumiem, że tak chcesz mnie przekonać bym ci zaufała? - kobieta mocniej przycisnęła ją do ściany. Może pójście za nią było wskazane, ale Ari mając problemy z oddychaniem, zaczynała sądzić, że niekoniecznie był to najrozsądniejszy pomysł. Musiała sprawnie to rozegrać by nie stracić głowy i to dosłownie. Nałożyła na twarz najbardziej pewną siebie minę jaką zdołała znaleźć w swym repertuarze.

- Możesz mi zaufać, ale nie musisz. Nie po to przyszłam. Chcę się dowiedzieć, o co tu chodzi, to wszystko. Jeśli byłabym w przeciwległym obozie niż ty, chciałabym wiedzieć co wiesz, gdyby nie to, że zostaliście zmuszeni do ucieczki przed stu laty, ergo dowiedzieliście się o czymś o czym nie powinniście wiedzieć, a główny badass dowiedział się, że wiecie, zatem ja też bym to wiedziała i nie musiałabym pytać, bo i tak wiedziałabym, kiedy kłamiesz. Proste, nie uważasz?

- Jesteś tak pokręcona, jak Urahara, mała - puściła ją. Nie, żeby do końca rozumiała zawiły wywód dziewczyny, ale po tonie głosu i mowie ciała rozpoznała, że mówi prawdę.

Ari wygładziła ubranie.

- Nie wiem, czy to komplement Yoruichi-do…

- Ja też nie. I wystarczy Yoruichi - przerwała jej. - Mówisz, że jesteś następną głową rodziny, jakim cudem?

- To zasługa mojej prababki. Imię Izanami coś ci mówi?

Wtedy kobieta zrozumiała. Jej kuzynka, która wpakowała ją w ten cały polityczny bajzel i uciekła z Seireitei zburzyła spokojne życie kolejnej osoby. Jak mogła wcześniej nie zauważyć podobieństwa? Te kości policzkowe i podbródek, a zwłaszcza złote oczy, które nawet jak na Shihoin bardziej niż zazwyczaj przyprawiały człowieka o dreszcze.

- Teraz rozumiem.

- Świetnie, skoro mój rodowód mamy już za sobą to ponowie pytanie. Co tu się do diabła dzieje?

- A czemu miałabym cokolwiek ci powiedzieć? Mogłabyś zrobić coś głupiego, kuzynko.

Ari podczas uśmiechu zagryzła zęby. I to mówi jej osoba, która przyprowadziła do świata bogów śmierci narwanego nastolatka? Wciągnęła powietrze przez nos. Musiała być spokojna, ciemnoskóra kobieta chciała wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, a ona nie zamierzała dać jej satysfakcji. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

- Rzadko robię rzeczy na wskroś głupie.

- A przyjście tu i na samym początku powiedzenie mi twych mocnych i słabych punktów? - zapytała mulatka krzyżując ręce na piersi i siadając koło nieprzytomnego Ichigo.

- Po pierwsze nie zabiłabyś mnie, bo ściąganie na siebie jeszcze większej uwagi, zwłaszcza że Byakuya i Jushiro poznali twe personalia, dopiero byłoby oznaką bezgranicznej głupoty. Poza tym powiedziałam pewnej zaufanej osobie, gdzie i do kogo się udaję i że jeśli nie wrócę do zachodu słońca ma przekazać te informacje Generałowi Yamamoto.

- Blefujesz - oskarżyła ją. Widać było, że starsza Shihoin miała nie mały ubaw rozmawiając z Ari.

- Jesteś gotowa zaryzykować jego życiem, by się przekonać?- Ariel usiadła po drugiej stronie chłopca, który służył teraz jako siatka, nad którą przelatywały riposty. - A co do odsłonięcia mych umiejętności, to jak sama powiedziałaś skąd wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać?

Shihoin słysząc to roześmiała się. Złapała się za brzuch i nie mogła opanować.

- Jesteś dobra dzieciaku, to muszę ci przyznać. Jestem ciekawa jak te stare szczury Takami i Masato radzą sobie z tobą.

- Od kilku miesięcy siedzą w więzieniu - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami na co Yoruichi znów zaczęła się śmiać. Ari z cierpliwością godną poganiacza ślimaków czekała aż kobieta przestanie.

- Szkoda, że tego nie widziałam - wydukała pomiędzy salwami chichotu.

- To nic nadzwyczajnego, a teraz, skoro już zapewniłam ci rozrywkę to może się zrewanżujesz ? - to przywołało shinigami do porządku.

- Słuchaj kotku, wydajesz się w porządku, dlatego, tym bardziej nie mogę ci pomóc.

Ari pomasowała nasadę nosa.

- Dobra, rozumiem, że prawdy mi nie powiesz. Może zatem wersję oficjalną?

- Oficjalną?

- Tak. Jesteś tu, nie Ichigo i reszta tylko **ty**, by zapobiec egzekucji Ruki? I nim wyrazisz jakieś obiekcje wiedz, że mi ona także nie jest w smak.

Yoruichi przyglądała się młodej kobiecie dłuższą chwilę próbując odgadnąć jej intencje. W takiej chwili chciałaby mieć przy sobie Kisuke. Nie było momentu w czasie ich długiej znajomości, kiedy nie grali sobie na nerwach, ale to właśnie lubili i szanowali w sobie najbardziej. Teraz przydałby się jej jego umysł. Sytuacja była nad wyraz delikatna, a dziewczyna siedząca przed nią mogła zarówno okazać się ich największym sprzymierzeńcem jak i wrogiem. Yoruichi wolałaby, gdyby ta decyzja należała do Kapelusznika. Z Ichigo i spółką mogła sobie poradzić, ale jeśli ta mała choć w połowie przypominała Izanami z charakteru tak jak z wyglądu, a wszystko na to wskazywało, poradzenie sobie z nią przewyższało jej możliwości. Spojrzała na nieprzytomnego nastolatka.

- Tak… albo i nie.

Ari najchętniej udusiłaby ja w tym momencie. Ale to była gra. Tak jak wszystko w jej życiu. Trwała od zawsze i najprawdopodobniej nigdy się nie skończy. Musiała poczekać na następną partię, wtedy wszystko się ułoży. Na pewno. Nie była wystarczająco zadufana by uważać się za niepokonaną, ale w tym momencie czuła, że jest tego blisko.

- Teraz już wiem czemu wszyscy mi mówią, że jestem niemożliwa. To widocznie rodzinne.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, mała. Zanim pójdziesz muszę cię o coś poprosić.

Słysząc to dziewczyna roześmiała się.

- Celowo niezbyt subtelnie zawoalowane „wypierdalaj" połączone z prośbą o pomoc. To zdecydowanie rodzinne. W czym mogę ci zatem pomóc?

- Płaszcz spacerującego po niebie - powiedziała krótko.

- Słucham?

- Znajduje się w zbrojowni pod pałacem. Wiesz o niej, prawda?

Ariel westchnęła. Czytała oczywiście o tym, że z tytułem głowy Shihoin idzie w parze tytuł świętego zbrojmistrza, ale jak dotąd nie bardzo się tym przejmowała. Pokój pełen ostrych przedmiotów i ona? Ha! Stare machiny wojenne shinigami, choćby niewiadomo jak potężne wydawały się być niebezpieczne, a Ariel robiła wszystko by zachować swe cztery litery w bezpiecznej strefie. Nie licząc rzecz jasna jej ostatnich poczynań, które stanowczo nie zgadzały się z jej standardowym modus operandi, do których jednak dochodziło z przyczyn, do jakich sama nie chciała się przed sobą przyznać.

- Zobaczę co da się zrobić.

* * *

Jako dziecko najczęściej przebierała się za Zorro lub za muszkietera. Później nastała era Indiego Jonsa, zakładała zatem na głowę kapelusz dziadka, przypinała spinaczem do szlufki u spodni sznurek od bielizny i całymi dniami czołgała się po podłodze udając, że to ruiny świątyni w Amazonii, doprowadzający tym samym swą matkę do furii. Z niewyjaśnionych powodów nie lubiła gdy jej dzieci służyły za froterkę do podłogi. Obecnie czuła się, jak Rambo skradający się na tyły wroga, by majestatycznie, łamiąc przy okazji fundamentalne zasady fizyki, wysadzić wszystko w powietrze. Co prawda nie miała granatów, ale barwy maskujące na twarzy wystarczyły jej by wczuć się w rolę. Jedynym, co odróżniało ją od supermięśniaka, prócz braku mięśni rzecz jasna, było to, że jeśli zostałaby złapana nie czekałby jej sequel, byłaby uznana za zdrajczynię i postawiona przed Yamamoto, a do tego wolała nie dopuścić. Ariel nie miała też zamiaru niczego wysadzać. Wkradła się na wzgórze Sokyoku, by zrobić coś, co normalnie nosi miano sabotażu. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, ale tak, zamierzała sabotować Sokyoku. Już wcześniej urządzenie ciekawiło ją dlatego swego czasu nieco o nim poczytała, a to wraz z sztuką pieczęci, którą zgłębiała przez ostatnie miesiące dawało taką możliwość. Musiała to zrobić, bo znając ogólno panujące zasady wątpiła by Ichigo udało się uratować Rukię przed egzekucją. Nieważne jaką moc zdoła posiąść chłopak przez tych kilka dni pod okiem Yoruichi, Sokyoku miało moc tysięcy zanpakuto, coś musiała wykombinować, by nie zmiotło nastolatka, który zapewne bohatersko, czyli debilnie, rzuci się na nie.

Kobieta zamknęła oczy i ugryzła się w palec na tyle mocno by popłynęła z niego strużka krwi. Widok krwi u innych nie niepokoił jej, mogłaby wymalować nią stodołę, ale jeśli chodziło o jej własną była to zupełnie inna historia. Wzięła głęboki oddech i poczęła znaczyć symbole na słupie jak i na ziemi wokół niego. Kiedy skończyła usiadła i pomału wpompowywała w nie reiryoku. Jeśli jej się powiedzie pierwszy atak starodawnego zanpakuto powinien być niegroźny. Głębiej skoncentrowała się.

Przestała czuć podmuchy wiatru na skórze. Słyszeć ruch gałęzi pobliskich drzew. Wszystko w koło niej rozmyło się. Przeraziła się i otworzyła oczy. Nie była już na wzgórzu. Stała w ciemnej przestrzeni pozbawionej zarównowszelkiego dźwięku jak i światła. Widziała siebie i nic poza tym. W opisie zaklęcia wspomniany był głęboki trans, ale nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie czegoś takiego. Uspokoiła się i przygotowała w rękach specjalnie ukształtowane reiatsu. Miała splątać nim ducha Sokyoku. Problemem było to, że nie było po nim śladu. I wtedy poczuła na twarzy podmuch gorącego powietrza. Pojawiła się przed nią iskra, która wytwarzała znacznie więcej ciepła niż powinna. Ariel wyciągnęła ku niej dłoń gotowa zarzucić na nią w każdej chwili reiryoku. Ujęła skrę, a ta znacznie ochłodziła się by bezpiecznie móc ją trzymać. Dziewczyna spróbowała dostroić swe reiatsu do tego, które czuła od iskierki. W tej samej chwili ognik wybuchł w ułamku sekundy przekształcając się w przepięknego feniksa. Ari odskoczyła od majestatycznego, ale i niezwykle groźnego zwierzęcia. Przełknęła ślinę i podeszła do niego powoli, tworząc w dłoniach linę z reiatsu. W miarę jak dostrajała swą energię do tej należącej do bestii, ta uspokajała się, by w końcu dać się dotknąć. O dziwo płomienie wcale ją nie parzyły. Raczej łaskotały. Założyła pętlę na szyję ptaka, który w tym momencie rozprostował skrzydła pokrywając cały ciemny świat w płomieniach.

Ari odetchnęła chłodnym powietrzem. Otworzyła oczy. Była z powrotem w swoim ciele na szczycie wzniesienia. Nie była jednak sama. Tuż koło niej siedziała Yachiru, która przypatrywała się jej uważnie.

- Yupi! - krzyknęła niespodziewanie dziewczynka, widząc, jak kobieta się poruszyła. - Ri-chan się obudziła! Wiesz, że śpisz z otwartymi oczami? To straszne…

Ariel nie dała jej nic więcej powiedzieć zatykając dziecku usta. Krzyki małej porucznik zapewne zaalarmowały strażników. Musiała jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. Próbowała się podnieść, ale bezceremonialnie znów upadła na tyłek, jakby coś ciągnęło ją w dół. Wtedy dopiero dostrzegła cienką czerwoną nitkę wydobywającą się z jej piersi prowadzącą do podstawy Sokyoku. Pieczęć zużyła większość jej energii, a podtrzymywanie jej stale jeszcze zmniejszało jej zapas. Sprawę pogarszało wiele źródeł energii niechybnie zmierzających z posterunków w ich kierunku.

- Yachiru - wyszeptała ujmując ramiona dziewczynki. - Pobawimy się w podchody. Musisz przenieść mnie do posiadłości Shihoin, tak by nikt nas nie zauważył. Jeśli ci się uda dostaniesz wielkiego lizaka.

Twarz porucznik jedenastego oddziału rozpromieniła się niczym neon na Times Square.

- Taki ze świderkiem? - dopytywała się.

- Tak, taki ze świderkiem.

Ari nawet nie zdążyła się zorientować kiedy znalazła się na plecach dziewczynki. Musiała przyznać zwykle naćpanemu dzieciakowi jedno, gdy chciał potrafił przemykać się niczym cichociemny. Bez większych problemów wydostały się ze wzgórza. Dopiero wtedy kobieta poczuła energię Kurotsuchiego zmagającą się z inną siłą. Taką jakiej dziewczyna nigdy wcześniej nie czuła. Była jasna, wyjątkowo smukła i spiczasta.

- Mayurin walczy - napomknęła Yachiru.

- Robił to już kiedyś?

- Nie, zawsze tylko chodził i zrzędził - mówiąc to dziewczynka zmarszczyła swój i tak już nieco zadarty nos.

- Czułaś już kiedyś reiatsu, z którym wal… - nie dokończyła pytania. Poczuła zbliżające się ku nim dwa źródła energii. Jedno należało do shinigami, ale drugie było następną anomalią. - Yachiru postaw mnie tu i idź sprawdzić kto się do nas zbliża, ale dopiero kiedy będą na tyle blisko bym mogła usłyszeć co mówią.

Dziewczynka bez pytania zrobiła dokładnie to o co została poproszona. Ariel dziękowała w tej chwili swej cierpliwości, dzięki której udało jej się zyskać sympatię dziecka, które wyszło nieco za róg i ukucnęło na brzegu schodów. Po kilku sekundach dało się słyszeć tupanie pary sandałów, co samo w sobie zdziwiło Ari. Wyczuła wszak dwie energie.

- MakiMaki, co niesiesz? - zapytała Yachiru. - Ta energia duchowa… ryoka?

Mężczyzna należący najwyraźniej do jedenastego oddziału zaczął się jąkać szukając odpowiedniego wytłumaczenia. W końcu przyznał, że to ryoka.

- Faktycznie są okoliczności przemawiające za tym.

- Okoliczności? - zaintrygowana porucznik podeszła bliżej. - Och, jakiego rodzaju?

- Więc… um… Ta dziewczyna jest, um… Ona nagle trysnęła ze ściany - wydukał w końcu.

- Trysnęła?

- Tak, coś jak bąbelki.

- Jak bąbelki?

- Więc pomyślałem, że to niezwykłe i postanowiłem ci to pokazać, pani porucznik.

Słysząc to Ari uspokoiła się nieco. Najwyraźniej shinigami próbował chronić tego obcego, kłamiąc Yachiru, a jednocześnie bał się jej, zatem nie stanowił dla nich zagrożenia.

- Naprawdę? Więc weźmy ją z powrotem - zaproponowała dziewczynka.

- Co…? Ale…

- Chyba nie zamierzasz poddawać w wątpliwość decyzji swej porucznik, prawda shinigami-san? - zapytała Ariel, której udało podpierając się o ścianę podreptać na tyle by być widoczną.

- O… oczywiście, że nie, ale… czemu wasza ekscelencja jest wymalowana na czarno? - zapytał się wyraźnie zbity z tropu wąsacz.

- Nie wydaje nam się byś mógł poddawać w wątpliwość także nasze poczynania - zaanonsowała tonem tak aroganckim, że nawet Byakuya byłby z niej dumny. - Ale jeśli musisz wiedzieć wspaniałomyślnie bawiłyśmy się z Yachiru-chan.

Ari dokończyła swój wywód nie mogąc zmusić się by nie zerkać ukradkiem na nastolatkę, którą mężczyzna trzymał w ramionach. To było niemożliwe! Musiała jeszcze raz sprawdzić. Rude, długie włosy, są. Długie, jak na japonkę nogi i blada cera, jest. Wielkie piersi, są. Black nie wiedziała jakim cudem, ale na dziewięćdziesiąt procent jedną z ryoka była zakompleksiona koleżanka Tatsuki z kubkami smakowymi tak makabrycznymi, że nawet Poe'a wprawiłyby w zażenowanie.

- Yachiru-chan wydaje nam się, czy kapitan Zaraki wrócił już do swych baraków?

- Tak, Re-chan puściła jego i resztę do domu dziś popołudniu.

- Zatem zmieniamy cel gry. Teraz tam musimy się dostać i to cała czwórka. I pamiętaj, że nikt nie może nas zobaczyć.

- I będę mogła zobaczyć jak Cycata bąbelkuje?

- Tak Yachiru i dostaniesz nawet dwa lizaki…

- Yupi!

* * *

Pomimo bandaży Kenpachi nie był dla Ariel mniej przerażający niż zwykle. Wyglądał niczym zraniony lew, liżący swe rany po wygranej potyczce. Każdy idiota zaś wie, że ranne zwierzę jest dużo bardziej niebezpieczne niż normalnie. Zwróciła wzrok w stronę sierpa księżyca świecącego jakby nigdy nic nad Społecznością Dusz. Siedzieli we dwójkę na werandzie podczas, gdy Yachiru starała się zmusić wciąż nieprzytomną Orhime do bąbelkowania.

- Zamierzasz coś powiedzieć, czy będziesz tak siedzieć do rana? - zadudnił znudzony głęboki głos. Ari musiała się powstrzymać by w pierwszej chwili nie podskoczyć.

- Posłuchaj Kenpachi - zaczęła, rozcierając jedną dłonią czoło. - Wiem, że nasz światopogląd nie zgadza się w wielu kwestiach, ale…

- Przestań chrzanić i mów o co ci chodzi - zażądał.

- Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś, że walczę niczym złodziejaszek z Rukongai? Zaufaj więc mojemu nosowi.

Kapitan pochyliła się nad nią niemal całkowicie zasłaniając światło księżyca opadające na werandę.

- A co takiego podpowiada ci nos?

- Że ta cała sprawa śmierdzi.

Zaraki słysząc to roześmiał się.

- I co z tego? - huknął. - Jeśli pobędziesz tu dłużej zorientujesz się, że wszystko tu cuchnie układami i przekupstwem. Gotei, czy Rukon, wszędzie jest tak samo. Tu jedynie stawki są większe. Dziwię się, że to w ogóle obchodzi kogoś takiego jak ty.

- Co…?

- Nie jesteś jakąś wysztafirowaną paniusią, jak Byakuya. Jesteś taka sama jak ja. Obchodzi cię tylko twoja własna skóra więc nie zgrywaj tu przede mną zbawcy.

- Nie mam zamiaru zgrywać zbawcy - zaprotestowała z wyraźnym rozbawieniem wyobrażając siobie siebie w roli Jezusa z „Jesus Christ superstar". - Jestem totalną egoistką i nie chcę czuć się źle, kiedy ludziom, na których mi zależy stanie się coś złego. Nie wspominając o tym, że nadchodzące wydarzenia mogą wstrząsną moim małym wygodnym światem. Wolę się więc zabezpieczyć, a jeśli ty pomagając mi zyskasz okazję do walki z kapitanem, czy dwoma to…

- Walki z kapitanem? Chcesz mnie wykorzystać.

- Winna - przyznała, unosząc ręce w akcie poddania się. - Ale jaka to dla ciebie różnica?

Kanpachi ponownie roześmiał się i klapnął ją w plecy, posyłając na ziemię.

- Jesteś w porządku dzieciaku. A teraz mów czego chcesz Shihoin. I lepiej żebym miał przy tym dobrą zabawę.

- Cóż - Ari otrzepała ubranie, podnosząc się z podłogi. - Najważniejsze byś zajął się tą ryoka. Nikt nie może się o niej dowiedzieć. Przez trzy dni musisz powstrzymać się od jakichkolwiek działań, ale potem odnajdź Ichigo i pomóż mu. Najprawdopodobniej reszta kapitanów rzuci się na niego więc będziesz miał w czym wybierać.

- Trzy dni mówisz?

- Tak, a teraz muszę porozmawiać z ryoka. Mam do niej kilka pytań.

Ariel chlusnęła w twarz nieprzytomnej dziewczynie szklanką wody. Yachiru proponowała by ocucić Orihime podsuwając jej pod nos skarpetki Ikkaku, ale Ari udało się w porę zaoponować. Chciała obudzić dziewczynę, a nie zabić ją. Udało jej się pozbyć małej pani porucznik prosząc ją by znalazła na murze okalającym dywizję niebieski kwiat z sześcioma płatkami, który sprawi, że ryoka zacznie bąbelkować. Teraz zaś przyglądała się budzącej się pomału nastolatce.

Orihime obudziła się czując coś mokrego na twarzy. Poderwała się z łóżka. Była w obcym pomieszczeniu bez nawet śladu Ishidy, czy wąsatego shinigami, który ją od niego zabrał. Siedziała za to przed nią dziwnie znajoma młoda kobieta z nie do końca wytartą z czarnej sadzy buzią w ciemnym obcisłym stroju. Mogłaby przysiąc, że już ją kiedyś widziała. Zwłaszcza te badawcze spojrzenie. Oczy miała nieco podobne do Yoruichi, ale Yoruichi był przecież kotem. I wtedy przypomniała sobie innego czarnego kota i jego właścicielkę.

- Black-san - wyszeptała, po czym rzuciła się kobiecie na szyję.

Ariel tego się nie spodziewała. Czuła się niekomfortowo zwłaszcza kiedy poczuła wilgotne krople spadające z oczu dziewczyny na jej szyję. W końcu udało jej się odepchnąć roztrzęsioną nastolatkę.

- Inoue to nie czas na łzy.

- Ale, ale - pociągnęła nosem, co wywołało jedynie więcej łez. - Ty nie żyjesz. Zaginęłaś, szukała cię policja, byłaś w gazetach i w ogóle. Znaleźli tylko kałużę krwi i uznali cię za zmarłą. Tatsuki-chan była zrozpaczona.

- To skomplikowane, ale w tej chwili nieistotne. Więc uspokój się. Z resztą jakbyś nie zauważyła to jesteś w zaświatach. Wszyscy ludzie, których tu spotkałaś nie żyją - jej słowa nie miały jednak żadnego efektu. Ari westchnęła i w końcu krzyknęła. - Zamknij się, kurwa mać!

Zszokowana Orihime przestała płakać.

- No nareszcie, a teraz posłuchaj uważnie. Masz pozostać w tej dywizji pod okiem kapitana Zarakiego i Yachiru. Z nimi nic ci nie grozi. Będziesz udawać nową członkinię jedenastego oddziału. Masz też to - wyjęła zza pazuchy mały pierścionek i podała go jej. - To pierścień rodu Shihoin. Każdy z członków rodziny ma taki. Mój nieco różni się od pozostałych, ale nikt, kto o tym nie wie nie zorientuje się. Jakby ktoś zaczął się ciebie czepiać pokaż mu to, powinien odpuścić. Gdyby jednak tego nie zrobił, a ty zostałabyś złapana nie mów nikomu, że ci go dałam, bo wszystkiego się wyprę i powiem, że go zgubiłam, zrozumiałaś?

Inoue patrzyła się na kobietę z otwartymi ustami. Klasnęła dłońmi jakby odkryła tajemnicę wszechświata i poczęła maniakalnie kiwać głową.

- Już wszystko rozumiem Black-san.

- Doprawdy? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem unosząc jedną brew.

- Tak. Jesteś super ninją, który ma w Soul Societ do wykonania tajną misję by uratować świat.

Ariel zatkało. Mrugnęła jedynie kilkakrotnie i pomasowała skronie. Rozbolała ją głowa. Zmęczenie i niedostatek snu zaczynały ją doganiać.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz Inoue. Ale teraz odpowiedz mi na kilka pytań. Co tu robisz?

- Wraz z Kurosakim-kun, Sado-kun, Ishidą-kun i Yoruichi-san przybyliśmy by uratować Kuchiki-san. Potem przyłączył się jeszcze Ganju-kun. Zaraz co stało się z Ishidą? - zapytała przerażona.

- Jeśli pytasz się o osobę, która walczyła z pomalowanym jak klaun wariatem to wygrała i żyje, choć jej energia znacznie osłabła. Teraz moja kolej na pytanie. Czemu chcecie uratować Kuchiki?

- Ichigo chce ją uratować, bo to jego przyjaciółka. My postanowiliśmy pomóc. Jesteś pewna, że Ishidzie nic nie jest? Potrafisz wyczuć to z tak daleka? Jesteś niesamowita Black-san!

Kobieta westchnęła kolejny raz tej nocy. Jasne było, że nie dowie się od nastolatki niczego istotnego. Miała jeszcze więcej pytań, ale nie były one na tyle ważne by odwlekała przez nie sen. Wstała i podeszła do drzwi. Zatrzymała się jednak tuż przed wyjściem.

- Inoue wiesz coś o mojej rodzinie? - zapytała ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

- Cóż… - ruda dziewczynka zasępiła się. - Ja nie, ale Tatsuki-chan mówiła mi, że był u niej wysoki młody mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako twój brat i wypytywał się o ciebie. Wydawał się być bardzo smutny. Chciał wziąć Behemota, ale ten podrapał go i uciekł. Nie złapał go. Wiem, bo dokarmiałam go przez ostatnie miesiące.

- Dziękuję Orihime - Ariel nie czekając na odpowiedź zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Ari miała plan, nie, żeby było to coś dziwnego, ale ten był wyjątkowo trudny nie tyle w realizacji, co w odpowiednim wywarzeniu proporcji i przewidzeniu ludzkiego zachowania. Najtrudniejsza miała się okazać jej pierwsza rozmowa, a najgorsze było to, że cała reszta planu zależała od jej przebiegu. Musiała zatem wybrać po niej odpowiednie warianty kolejnych kroków opierając się na wrażeniach reakcji swej rozmówczyni. Tak, rozmowa z Sui-Feng zapowiadała się interesująco. Na szczęście dziewczynie po ciężkiej nocy udało się wyspać przez całe popołudnie, uciekając przed Ibamari-san na dach. Założyła zatem ręce za plecy i weszła z największym wrażeniem arogancji na jakie było ją stać do gabinetu kapitan drugiego oddziału.

Omaeda podkradł się do drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu swej kapitan, do której przed chwilę weszła Shihoin hime. Wydawała się być zła, ale przez kilka ostatnich dni wszyscy byli zestresowani. Egzekucja Kuchiki, inwazja ryoka i śmierć Aizena. Przypuszczał, że to przez to ostatnie głowa Shihoin zaszczyciła ich swą obecnością. Nie było wielką tajemnicą, że ona i niedawny kapitan piątej dywizji mieli się ku sobie. Wystarczyło na nich spojrzeć by to zauważyć. Był ciekaw co zechce zdradzić kapitan z tajnego w końcu śledztwa. Przyłożył ucho do drzwi, by lepiej słyszeć przestał nawet jeść prażynki.

- Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić Sui-Feng?

- Z czym? - odezwała się nieco poirytowana brakiem oficjalnego tytułu niska kobieta.

- Ze wszystkim. Jesteś kapitanem Gotei. Twoim zadaniem jest obrona Soul Society, a ty nie robisz nic w tym kierunku.

- Ścigamy ryoka i prowadzimy śledztwo. Wykonuję rozkazy, zresztą to nie twoja sprawa.

- Jestem głową Shihoin. Przysięgałaś mi posłuszeństwo. Przynosząc wstyd sobie przynosisz go także mi. Posłuchaj się więc i zacznij myśleć, a nie być ślepą marionetką, która tańczy jak jej zagrają!

- Coś ty powiedziała? -słychać było odsuwające się krzesło, które po chwili z hukiem upadło na podłogę. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz dzieciaku?

- Po pierwsze to, czy przyszło ci do głowy, że egzekucja Kuchiki jest nie słuszna?

Głosy kobiet podniosły się na, tyle że nie musiał już nawet przyciskać ucha do drzwi by słyszeć, co dzieje się za ścianą. Ale rozmowa tak go wciągnęła, że przyssał się do nich niczym pijawka. Co wyobrażała sobie ta durna dziewczyna mówiąc do kapitan takim tonem? Zostanie przeżuta i wypluta w sekundę.

- To czy jest słuszna, czy nie, nie jest istotne. Mam wypełniać rozkazy.

- A gdyby kazali ci zabić mnie, zrobiłabyś to? Zabiłabyś głowę klanu, któremu twoja rodzina i ty przysięgaliście posłuszeństwo od tysiącleci?

- Klan Shihoin to farsa. Zwłaszcza z tobą. Nawet bym nie mrugnęła okiem wykonując egzekucję. Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami!

- A może po prostu boisz się, że znów zostaniesz z tyłu? - to pytanie Shihoin zadała cichszym, ale przesyconym jadem głosem. - Nie musisz odpowiadać. Znam drogę do wyjścia. A i jeszcze jedno. Zwalniam cię z przysięgi. Nie masz już wobec mej rodziny żadnych zobowiązań.

Omaeda odskoczył od drzwi i z jednym susem znalazł się przy swoim biurku. Shihoin wyszła jakby nigdy nic i delikatnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Widząc go uśmiechnęła się do niego tak, że aż przeszły mu po plecach ciarki.

- Na twoim miejscu nie przeszkadzałabym jej przez jakiś czas. Do zobaczenia poruczniku.

Pomachała mu na pożegnanie i zadowolona z siebie wyszła na korytarz. Omaeda nie potrzebował jej rad by wiedzieć, że najlepiej nie wchodzić przez najbliższe godziny w pole widzenia kapitan. Na jej czole było pewnie teraz więcej bruzd niż potrafiłby zliczyć.

* * *

Następne godziny Ari spędziła na sumiennym wykonywaniu obowiązków głowy rodziny. Czyli na robocie papierkowej. Udało jej się wzburzyć Sui-Feng na tyle by, gdy nadejdzie czas puściła się za Yoruichi w pogoń nie zważając na pozostałych ryoka. Wszak najważniejsze było poznać priorytety. One były wszystkim. Wyrównała kupkę dokumentów nim położyła ją na ziemi koło innych podobnych kupek. Upewniwszy się, że nikt jej nie obserwuje wstała i udała się do korytarzy wiodącym ku piwnicy. Tam bowiem znajdowała się zbrojownia, czyli wysoce niebezpieczne miejsce, z którego Ari chciała zabrać tylko parę rzeczy i wyjść najszybciej jak się da. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie jej tam potrzebna znaczna ilość reiryoku, bo zostało go jej tyle co kot napłakał. Podtrzymywanie pieczęci na Sokyoku było bardziej wyczerpujące niż przypuszczała.

Idąc w dół ciemnego tunelu jedynym źródłem światła był niewielki kaganek , który zerwała po drodze ze ściany. Po marszu, który zdawał się jej trwać godzinami dotarła do pięciometrowych drzwi. Był to idealny przykład wrodzonej skromności Shihoin.

Dziewczyna dotknęła pieczęci, która gdy tylko została muśnięta palcami zwinęła się w górę niczym papier toaletowy. Wrota z złowróżbnym jękiem, jaki powinny wydać każde szanujące się wrota, pomału poczęły się otwierać. Ari przełknęła ślinę i weszła do pomieszczenia, które swą ciemnością przypominało jej świat Sokyoku, który odwiedziła w transie. Jedyną różnicą była wszechogarniająca wilgoć. Drzwi za nią zatrzasnęły się. Pozostawiając ją w kompletnej ciemności.

- Dobra, to co teraz mam zrobić? - zapytała się bliżej niekreślonej opatrzności, która miała ją w dupie od dwudziestu czterech lat, ale jeśli chciała nadrobić zaległości to teraz był idealny moment. - Mam ukłonić się i pięknie poprosić o płaszcz spacerującego po niebie, czy podrapać się w zadek?

Jej mamrotanie pod nosem o dziwo dało skutek. Jedna po drugiej świece zapalały się wskazując jej drogę w labiryncie korytarzy. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru Ariel podążyła za nimi. Została doprowadzona do wnęki, w której w kufrze spoczywał brązowy płaszcz z pieczęcią Shihoin na klamrze. Powtórzyła polecenie doprowadzenia się do następnego przedmiotu i do wyjścia. Odetchnęła jednak dopiero, kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią. W tych cholernych lochach było kurewsko przerażająco. Dzięki niech będą jej upartej matce, że nie zgodziła się by Ari studiowała archeologię. Stanowczo nie nadawała się na Indianę Jonsa.

* * *

Chrzanić tego popierdoleńca i te jego „zaufaj mi". Jak miała nic nie robić, kiedy ten zafajdany pojeb walczył z bogu ducha winnym Toshiro? Ariel obudziło ich unoszące się z prędkością concorde'a reiatsu, które groziło zamrożeniem całej Soul Society w oka mgnieniu. Czuć było, że młody kapitan dał się ponieść dużo bardziej niż jego przeciwnik, ale to i tak było nieważne. Czemu musiało jej zacząć zależeć na tej gadziej mordzie, dlaczego?

Teraz zaś chodziła w to i we w te po ulicach Dworu Dusz skanując niczym sonar na łodzi podwodnej każde zaburzenie reiatsu. Powinna smacznie spać, a nie spacerować po nocy jak jakiś lunatyk. Wtedy poczuła energię kogoś, kto nie powinien chować się za rogiem na dachu, a siedzieć w areszcie. Uznała, że będzie to wystarczająca odskocznia od jej obecnych problemów. Rozproszyła swe reiatsu i shunpnęła za plecy czerwonowłosego shinigami.

- Co tu robisz Abarai? - zapytała.

Mężczyzna przestraszył się i zleciał z dachu po czym klął w niebogłosy. Ari wiedziała już czemu Gin tak często to robi, to świetna zabawa. Nie, nie myśleć o Ginie, nie myśleć o Ginie, powtarzała sobie.

- Hej, co do kurwy nę…! - Renji przestał się drzeć widząc, kto zerka na niego z dachu. - Shihoin hime?

- Mówiłam ci już tyle razy byś mówił mi po imieniu - przypomniała mu. - Czy ty czasem nie miałeś być w areszcie?

- Uciekłem - oznajmił z powagą podnosząc się i poprawiając Zabimaru przy pasie.

- To widzę, pytanie brzmi po co?

- Ja… muszę uratować Rukię!

- Zmieniłeś front?

- Już raz ją zostawiłem. Nie popełnię drugi raz tego samego błędu. Widzisz znamy się od dziecka, jeszcze z…

- Czy ja naprawdę wyglądam jak ktoś kto chce słuchać twej życiowej historii? - zapytała, bezceremonialnie mu przerywając.

- Raczej nie - odpowiedział po namyśle.

- Więc oszczędź mi jej i chodź.

Renji stał w niemym oszołomieniu nie wiedząc co ma zrobić? Po co chciała, aby za nią podążał. Chciała go wydać Byakuyi? Nie, wątpił w to, zwłaszcza że słyszał o ich kłótni.

- Po co?

- Mam zamiar skompletować zarzuty przeciwko zdradzie stanu. Brakuje mi między innymi ukrywania zbiega? Idziesz?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i pobiegł za oddalającą się kobietą. Księżniczka Shihoin, nie, poprawił się, Ari, naprawdę była jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

* * *

Renji obudził się bardziej wypoczęty niż kiedykolwiek pamiętał. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział czemu leży w jedwabnej pościeli na wielkim łóżku. Kiedy sobie przypomniał, doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej było chyba pozostać w błogiej nieświadomości. Spał bowiem w łóżku Ariel. Nie w którymś z pokoi gościnnych Shihoin, a w jej własnym łóżku w jej osobistych komnatach. Oczywiście nie chciał się na to zgodzić, ale ona powiedziała, że albo to albo wraca na ulicę. Nie miała zamiaru ryzykować, że ktoś go złapie, a to było jedyne bezpieczne miejsce. Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego nie mógł spać na podłodze? Dziewczyna jednak na samo wspomnienie prychnęła mówiąc, ze musi się on wyspać, a ona i tak pewnie nie zmruży oka przez jakiegoś „upierdliwego frajfusa", a w razie czego to położy się koło niego. Mężczyzna zrobił się gorący na samą myśl. On i Shihoin na tym samym futonie w tym samym czasie. Spostrzegł stojącą przy łóżku szklankę wody i wychylił ją duszkiem. Zauważył wtedy list zaadresowany do niego.

_Renji, zostawiłam ci na stole śniadanie. Zjedz je i o dziewiątej dwadzieścia osiem wedle zegara na ścianie wymknij się przez okno do wschodnich ogrodów. Nie napotkasz żadnego strażnika. Wspomniałeś wczoraj o dokończeniu treningu i znalezieniu I. Pośpiesz się. Egzekucję Ruki przeniesiono na jutro w południe. Mapę z zaznaczoną lokalizacją I. znajdziesz na miejscu, gdzie wczoraj wylądowałeś. I nawet nie waż się pisnąć komuś, że ci pomogłam. Nawet I. Inaczej cię wykastruję._

_Wyrzuć ten list, bo za moment ulegnie autodestrukcji. Zawsze chciałam to napisać._

_A.B._

* * *

Ariel dostrzegła Yoruichi siedzącą na wzniesieniu i obserwującą Seireitei w promieniach wschodzącego słońca. Miała dzisiaj dużo pracy, a dzień miał tylko dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Podeszła do mulatki ujawniając swe reiatsu na tyle, by nie została zaatakowana.

- Wiem, że to ty, dzieciaku. Nie musisz się bać.

- Przynajmniej to - powiedziała rzucając kobiecie pakunek. - To o co prosiłaś. A, powinnam chyba wspomnieć, że wczoraj wkurzyłam Sui-Feng, więc kiedy ją zobaczysz spodziewaj się ataku.

- Czemu miałaby mnie zaatakować skoro to ty ją wkurzyłaś? - zapytała odpakowując paczkę.

- Ponieważ kryje w sobie niekontrolowaną złość i to skierowaną na ciebie. Cały czas ma ci za złe, że ją zostawiłaś. To się chyba nazywa przeniesieniem agresji.

- I tak nie może mnie zaatakować. Zobowiązuję ją przysię…

- Zwolniłam ją z niej, tak w razie czego. Choć oficjalnie i tak nie jesteś już członkinią klanu to nie wiadomo co kryje się w główce naszej małej pani kapitan.

- Co zrobiłaś! - to wyraźnie wytrąciło ją z równowagi.

- To co najbardziej mi się opłacało.

Yoruichi słysząc to i nie wyczuwając w głosie dziewczyny żadnej skruchy, a jedynie czyste samozadowolenie maiła ochotę ją udusić.

- Jesteś niemożliwa! - krzyknęła i odeszła w stronę wyjścia. Ari podążyła za nią.

- Dziękuję bardzo! Też tak uważam.

- O przymknij się w końcu!

- Chętnie, jak tylko powiesz mi, czy naprawdę uważasz, że Kurosaki da radę uratować Rukię i pokrzyżować plany Aizena?

- Tak! -wrzasnęła.

- Dziękuję bardzo Yoruichi. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że miałam rację.

- Słucham?- mulatka odwróciła się patrząc na odchodzącą szatynkę. Shunpnęła tuż przed nią i złapała za poły eleganckiego kimona.

- Podziękowałam ci za wyjawienie mi po części prawdziwego powodu swej obecności w Seireitei. Kołem napędowym całej tej draki jest Aizen, który jakimś cudem jednak najwyraźniej żyje.

- Tyyy - Yoruichi puściła ją i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Jesteś jeszcze gorsz niż Izanami.

- A dopiero się rozkręcam - musiała sobie pogratulować, była w formie.

* * *

Ari mogła powiedzieć, że przez ten rok zdążyła znienawidzić herbatę na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Czarna, biała, czy zielona, smakowa, czy też nie, wszystkie były dla niej synonimem zła. A teraz jak zwykle, gdy gościła w gabinecie Ukitake wpatrywała się w małą czarkę z odrazą. Kiyone wpuściła ją bez żadnych obiekcji. Ariel przez pomoc okazaną w sprawie Rukii zyskała sobie zaufanie członków trzynastego oddziału. Podniosła oczy znad czary goryczy słysząc odsuwanie paneli wejściowych.

- Ari-dono, co tu robisz? - zapytał zmęczony kapitan.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do bladego mężczyzny rozsiadając się wygodniej.

- Knuję, a co innego?

- Masz pomysł jak uratować Kuchiki? - zapytał z nadzieją.

- Nie dostałeś wczoraj paczki?

- Podobno przyszedł jakiś spory kufer z materiałami edukacyjnymi, choć nie wiem co to jest.

Ariel prawie roześmiała się. Tak, słowo edukacyjne ma w sobie coś, co odstrasza każdego zdrowego na umyśle osobnika.

- Powiedz, by je przynieśli. Zawartość powinna cię zainteresować.

Dziewczyna miała rację. Ukitake dosłownie zaniemówił, kiedy zobaczył drewnianą tarczę z symbolem Shihoin, biały, elegancki płaszcz i dziwny srebrny hełm ze skrzydełkami i czymś na czubku, co przypominało szczotkę klozetową.

- To, to… - wyjąkał mężczyzna.

- Tarcza Shihoin - potwierdziła. - I osprzęt, który podobno jest niezbędny do odpieczętowania jej. Czyli coś co pomoże ci roztrzaskać Soykioku na kawałki. Jeśli znajdziesz kapitana, który zgodzi ci się pomóc rzecz jasna.

- To nie powinien być problem - uśmiechnął się myśląc o tym samym ciemnowłosym kapitanie z bródką, co Ari. - Jak dokładnie się to odpieczętowuje? Nie trzeba się nawet starać by wyczuć energię wiążącą ten przedmiot. Jak wcześniej jej nie wyczułem?

- To przez płaszcz. Zakłóca reiatsu tarczy. Ale ważniejsze jest to, że zdjęcie pieczęci zajmuje pełną dobę. Tylko ja mogę to zrobić, ale przez ostatnie cztery godziny będzie mi potrzebna asysta. Ktoś, kto ustabilizuje me reiatsu bym sama siebie nie zmieniła w kupkę popiołu.

- Ale egzekucja jest jutro o dwunastej, a mamy jedenastą czterdzieści - zauważył ze zgrozą.

- W takim razie powinniśmy zaczynać. Wszystko przygotowałam w pokoju obok.

Ukitake uniósł brew wchodząc do swej prywatnej kwatery, która teraz przypominała raczej pokój czarownicy z masą wymalowanych symboli na podłodze, ścianach, a nawet na suficie.

- Nie warz się nic powiedzieć - zagroziła.

W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział o co jej chodzi. Przynajmniej do chwili kiedy nie spojrzał w kierunku kobiety. Ari miała na sobie odzienie obrzędowe i wyglądała jak…

- Wyglądam jakbym urwała się z Walhali, a po drodze wstąpiła do łazienki w Koloseum. Jeżeli piśniesz komuś choćby słówko to Aizen będzie twoim najmniejszym problemem.

- Racja, nie zdążyłem złożyć ci kondolencji.

- Nawet nie próbuj dokończyć - prychnęła siadając w kręgu z wymalowanym herbem Shihoin. - Ten czterooki dupek żyje i zapewne ma się dobrze i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Byłeś tu te sto lat temu. Wiesz co się stało.

- Tak, ale skąd ty o tym wiesz? Sprawę utajniono.

- Jushiro nie uważasz, że to przesłuchanie może poczekać?

Ukitake westchnął patrząc na zegarek. Nieubłaganie zbliżała się dwunasta. Musieli zaczynać.

* * *

Kapitan trzynastej dywizji siedział z drugiej strony Tarczy. Siedział tak już od czterech godzin, chyba najdłuższych w jego długim życiu. Nie zmęczył się tak od niepamiętnych czasów. On już po kilku godzinach nieustannego dostrajania reiatsu był na skraju wyczerpania, nie wiedział jak ona wytrzymywała to przez ostatnią dobę. Nie dziwił się, że pod koniec rytuału potrzebna była asysta. W pojedynkę udźwignięcie takiej mocy było niewyobrażalne. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na dekoncentrację. Nie kiedy byli tak blisko. Shunsui musiał się już pewnie zjawić na wzgórzu. Wczoraj wieczorem posłał po kapitana ósmej dywizji, by poprosić go o wsparcie. Kyoraku nie był pewny, czy chciał się w to mieszać, ale Jushiro miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel zdecydował się mu pomóc.

Ukitake usłyszał poruszenie w pokoju obok. Sentaro i Kiyone znów robili raban.

- Kapitanie! - wrzasnęła jasnowłosa kobieta.

W tej samej chwili Ariel upadła, a lina spowijająca tarczę rozwiązała się uwalniając przy tym masę gęstego dymu. Udało im się. Mężczyzna natychmiast podbiegł do leżącej Shihoin, chcąc upewnić się, czy wszystko w porządku.

- Ari-dono, żyjesz?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Próbowała podnieść się. Bez rezultatu.

- Ruszaj do boju Jushiro. I spraw by ta dwójka przestała się w końcu drzeć.

Ukitake słysząc to roześmiał się. Podłożył jej pod głowę poduszkę i wyszedł.

- Przepraszam, że czekaliście. Uwolnienie pieczęci zajęło mi trochę więcej czasu niż sądziłem. Ale… teraz możemy iść - Ari nie słyszała, co mówił dalej. Oczy same jej się zamknęły.

* * *

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargi. Robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy by się wyrobić, a Ukitake jeszcze czegoś zapomniał. Wyszedł przecież kilka minut temu, a już się wrócił. Ariel jęknęła i przewróciła się na wznak unosząc powieki. Nie stał nad nią jednak chorowity mężczyzna, a ślepy kapitan dziewiątej dywizji.

- Wasza eminencjo, pora iść.


	23. Casus belli

To musiał być kolejny wspaniały sen. Po cholerę Tosen, w dodatku cały zakrwawiony, miałby chcieć ją gdzieś zabrać? W pokojach Ukitake była całkowicie bezpieczna, a co ważniejsze było jej wygodnie. Co prawda w obecnym stanie nie narzekałaby nawet, gdyby leżała w mokrym rowie, aby tylko nie musieć się ruszać, ale to nie było zbyt istotne. Najważniejsze było to, że nie miała zamiaru przesunąć się nawet o milimetr. Jej zwidy mogły iść i powiesić się na kaktus. Była cholernie zmęczona. Nie zostało w niej ani trochę reiryoku. Była ciekawa, czy Jushiro udało się zdążyć na czas, a jeśli tak, to czy Shunsui pomógł mu uratować Kuchiki. Zamknęła oczy próbując wyczuć, co dzieje się na zewnątrz.

Sokyoku zostało uwolnione, ale jej podstęp zadziałał. Ptak nie zaatakował Ichigo. Rozpoznał go po krwawej pieczęci, którą po kryjomu założyła na pelerynę, a która współgrała z tą wiążącą starodawne zanpakuto. Nie chciała ryzykować, że to Aizen wpadnie i porwie Rukię. To byłoby, co prawda wyjątkowo głupie zagranie z jego strony, ale wolała dmuchać na zimne. Wyczuła także Zarakiego walczącego z kapitanem siódmej dywizji. Zatem wielkolud dostał to czego pragnął? Z powrotem otworzyła oczy, kiedy dotarło do niej, że strzępki reiatsu Kenpachiego dochodzą ją także z pokoju, w którym sama się znajduje. Podobnie zresztą jak energia Tosena kontemplującego sygnatury duchowe wymalowane krwią Ariel w całym pomieszczeniu.

- Nie dziwię się, że Aizen-sama interesuje się tobą Shihoin hime. Twoje umiejętności są intrygujące.

Dobrze, że Ari leżała, inaczej jej szczęka miałaby długą drogę w dół. Tosen spiskował z tym parszywym degeneratem? I teraz stał nad nią, kiedy nie miała nawet dość siły by kiwnąć palcem? Była w najczarniejszej z czarnych dup.

Mężczyzna ukląkł przed nią i nieoczekiwanie ostrożnie uniósł ją jedną ręką. Drugą wyciągnął przed siebie. Trzymał w niej białą wstążkę podobną do tych, jakie używają gimnastyczki artystyczne. Wstęga ożyła. Okręciła się wokół nich tworząc wir, z którego Ari poczuła dochodzące reiatsu. W następnej chwili wszystko się rozmyło.

Ariel wylądowała na twardej drewnianej podłodze obijając sobie porządnie kilka kości. Nie mogła powstrzymać wszechogarniających ją nudności i wymiocin torujących sobie drogę na zewnątrz. Już nigdy nie będzie narzekała na shunpo. Sentan Hakuja, czyli zaklęcie, którego użył Tosen, by ich tu przenieść, gdziekolwiek to było, przyprawiało ją o dużo gorsze torsje.

- A, więc, to jest ta ważna dziewczyna? - zapytał nieznany jej głos. - Całkiem ładna. Nic dziwnego, że przyciągnęła uwagę Aizen-sama. Ma na czym oko zawiesić. Po tylu latach wcielania się w niego wiem, co lubi.

Dziewczyna uniosła lekko głowę, by przyjrzeć się seksistowskiej świni, która najwidoczniej śliniła się na jej widok. Był to dziwny blady, łysy mężczyzna, niewyróżniający się właściwie niczym, nie licząc jego zwykłości. Obwiązywał kapitanowi ranne ramię zerkając co rusz w jej kierunku.

- Ona jest bardzo ważna dla Aizena-sama - oznajmił łagodnym głosem Kaname. Głosem, który obiecywał masę bólu dla każdego, kto nie zdoła pojąć tej prostej prawdy. - Znasz rozkazy. Nie ma jej spaść włos z głowy. Zabierz ją do portalu w odpowiednim momencie.

Czarny mężczyzna bez słowa wstał i wyszedł. Ari mimowolnie przełknęła ślinę. Nie chciała zostać sama z tym zboczonym gościem. Tosen, jakikolwiek by nie był, miał pewne zasady. Nie mogła powiedzieć tego samego o tym kolesiu. Spróbowała uspokoić łomoczące serce. Nie mogła tak leżeć i nic nie robić, czekając, aż ten palant zabierze ją do Aizena. Ari nigdy nie sądziła, że nazwie kogoś swym nemezis, wydawało jej się to nazbyt pretensjonalne, ale wysoki szatyn właśnie zyskał sobie to miano. Musiała pomyśleć.

Energie kapitanów znajdowały się od niej w znacznej odległości. Wydawało jej się, że może być nawet poza granicami Dworu, gdzieś na obrzeżach Rukon. Czemu takie rzeczy zawsze spotykają ją? Najpierw Megumi, a teraz Aizen. Przyciągała amoralnych zwyrodnialców niczym magnes. Przerwała swe rozmyślania słysząc zbliżające się do niej kroki. Mężczyzna stanął tuż przed nią i wzniósł wokół nich barierę.

- Zbyt długo robiłem to, co chciał Aizen - powiedział łapiąc ją za złote klamry spinające peleryną i unosząc w powietrze, tak by stała z nim oko w oko. - Mężczyzna ma swoje potrzeby, wiesz?

Ari wzdrygnęła się, gdy powiódł palcem po jej twarzy od brody, wodząc pomału wokół jej ust i idąc w górę, aż zdjął jej z głowy groteskowy hełm, który z brzdękiem upadł za nią na podłogę.

- Dużo lepiej - wymamrotał przyciągając ją do siebie i muskając twarzą jej włosy i ucho.

Dziewczyna powstrzymała następną nachodzącą falę wymiotów. Nie była ona jednak spowodowana chorobą lokomocyjną, a rękoma wędrującymi po jej ciele. Złapała go za poły kosode nie chcąc przewrócić się. To wywołało jedynie jego chichot.

- Nie bronisz się ani nie grozisz mi, że powiesz o wszystkim Aizenowi? - zapytał, liżąc językiem koniuszek jej ucha.

- Nie mam siły, by cię powstrzymać, a patrząc po stanie bariery, jaką stworzyłeś jesteś wprawiony w kido. Planujesz wymazać mi po wszystkim pamięć.

Roześmiał się słysząc jej słaby głos.

- A w dodatku bystra. Widocznie typ Aizena, choć nie mój. Mózg nie jest tym czego szukam w kobiecie.

Ari objęła go mocniej chcąc by całkowicie się na niej skupił, a nie na ostrożnych ruchach jej stopy. Dzięki bogu, że zdjęła buty przed odpieczętowywaniem Tarczy. Kiedy w końcu udało jej się wymacać zimny metal i chwycić go palcami o mało nie wypuściła go, bo w tej samej chwili poczuła erekcję faceta ocierającego się o nią. Skoncentrowała całe swoje jestestwo na podnoszeniu hełmu, a nie na tym co dzieje się z jej ciałem. Jedną ręką złapała shinigami za tył głowy i pchnęła ją w dół by zajął się jej szyją. Drugą w tym samym czasie ostrożnie sięgnęła za siebie. W chwili, kiedy ujęła kask, mocniej wtuliła w siebie zajętego mężczyznę i jednym szybkim uderzeniem przyłożyła mu w głowę. Zwalił się na ziemię niczym kłoda. Teraz Ari nie musiała się już powstrzymywać. Zrzuciła pozostałość treści żołądkowej wprost na nieprzytomnego zwyrodnialca.

Kiedy była pewna, że da radę iść wyprostowała się. Jęknęła widząc, że bariera nie zniknęła. Nie miała reiatsu by ją przełamać. Spojrzała na leżącego mężczyznę i mocniej ujęła hełm. Uklękła koło niego i zamknęła oczy chcąc się uspokoić. Znów widziała shinigamich, których wysadziła w powietrze, by ratować własną skórę. Widziała Megumi, której bezceremonialnie poderżnęła gardło. Teraz będzie mogła dodać do tej listy kolejne życie. Zacisnęła zęby unosząc nad sobą stalowy przedmiot. Uderzyła krawędzią wprost w skroń. Myślała, że to wystarczy. Pomyliła się. Bariera wciąż stała niezachwiana uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę. Uderzyła jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Nie patrzyła. Nie była w stanie. Waliła na oślep, aż zabrakło jej tchu. Nie wytrzymała i otworzyła oczy. Miała przed sobą coś, co kiedyś było ludzką twarzą. Teraz przypominało jedynie skupisko połamanych kości, poszarpanego mózgu, tkanek i krwi. Otarła twarz i ze zgrozą spojrzała na swą rękę. Wcześniej w amoku sądziła, że wilgotne krople spływające jej po policzkach to łzy. Myliła się. Cała była obryzgana we krwi. Rozdygotane palce wypuściły misternie rzeźbiony srebrnozłoty hełm, który teraz cały pokryty był szkarłatem. Ornamenty nie były już widoczne przez liczne wgniecenia.

Wyczołgała się z pomieszczenia na czworakach. Obojętnie w jakich warunkach. Sterylnie w szpitalnym łóżku, czy na polu walki. Z powodu choroby, przypadku, czy złej woli drugiej osoby. Śmierć była zawsze taka sama. Nie było w niej chwały. Zostawało jedynie nic niewarte ciało. Kupka popiołu na wietrze. Musiała go zabić. Nie miała wyboru… ale czy taki czyn można usprawiedliwić. Nawet bogowie śmierci mogli umrzeć. Tak jak zwykli śmiertelnicy. Przygryzła dolną wargę tak mocno, że bezwątpienia zaczęła krwawić. Śmierć. Musiała ją powstrzymać inaczej będzie odpowiedzialna nie tylko ze tego obcego, spiskującego z Aizenem, a także za ludzi, na których jej zależy.

Podniosła się i wyszła na podwórze. Znajdowała się w zwykłej drewnianej chacie w środku lasu. Najbliższe dusze były kawałek stąd i nie wydały jej się groźne. Nie miała złudzeń, że zdoła się do nich doczołgać. Musiała zaryzykować zwabienie ich do siebie. Pozostawała jej jedynie modlitwa, w nadziei, że to one, a nie Aizen odnajdą ją pierwszy.

* * *

Zgrzyty pękających konarów i zawalających się słupów towarzyszyły na wpółprzytomnej Ari przez kolejnych kilka minut. Podpalenie chaty w lecie w środku lasu nie było najrozsądniejszym pomysłem, ale jedynym. Tumany dymu wzbijające się wysoko w niebo musiały zwabić okolicznych mieszkańców. Leżąc tak i wpatrując się w groteskowe cienie rzucane przez pobliskie drzewa niemal nie usłyszała zbliżających się kroków, dwie pary szły w ścisłej synchronizacji nieubłaganie zbliżając się do niej. Duże dłonie przekręciły dziewczynę na plecy i uniosły ją w powietrze. Kiedy zrozumiała co widzi sądziła, że jest z nią coraz gorzej. Widziała, bowiem podwójnie.

- Mistrzu! - krzyknęli jednocześnie. - Znaleźliśmy kogoś.

Ariel nie mogła uwierzyć widząc postać wychylającą się zza wielkiego wąsatego chińczyka.

- Kukaku?

Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

- W co tym razem się wpakowałaś Kuchiki-san, a raczej Shihoin hime? I czemu jesteś cała we krwi?

Dziewczyna złapała brunetkę za ramię drżącą dłonią.

- Musimy się dostać do Soul Society!

- Jak to my? - zapytała strzepując z siebie dłoń Ari.

- Potrzebuję pomocy! Wszyscy są w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, także twój brat!

Kukaku słysząc to tylko prychnęła.

- Jeśli ten kretyn nie potrafi sobie poradzić to jego sprawa…

- Dam ci wszystko, co chcesz, ale proszę musisz mi pomóc - błagała drżącym głosem. Aizen szykował coś dużego. Inaczej nie odważyłby się jej porwać z gabinetu Ukitake. Chciał wypowiedzieć Gotei wojnę, a to nigdy nie obywa się bez ofiar.

Kobieta zastanowiła się stukając palcem w brodę.

- Masz całkiem ładną pelerynkę…

- Jest twoja, weź ją.

Słysząc to Kukaku uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha i zdjęła z bezsilnej dziewczyny elegancki płaszcz. Zarzuciła go na siebie i dziarskim krokiem odeszła w drugą stronę.

- Co…?

- Jeśli sprawa jest tak poważna jak mi się wydaje, będziemy potrzebować pomocy. Kiedy wy Shihoin wplątujecie się w jakąś drakę to zawsze z wielkim hukiem.

* * *

Ari siedziała na dziku. Dokładnie na samicy dzika. Siedziała i przyglądała się, jak Kukaku werbuje kogoś, kto spoczywał w dużej, jak na warunki Rukon chacie. Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko, którzy jak się okazało byli bliźniakami, a nie wytworem słabego umysłu, robili przy wejściu dziwaczne pozy próbując osiągnąć efekt, którego dziewczyna nie była do końca pewna. Gdyby nie była kompletnie bezsilna i zestresowana losem bandy przygłupów, którzy wpakowali ją w ten cały bajzel, uznałaby to zapewne za śmieszne.

W dodatku bolała ją głowa. Wokół plątało się tyle reiatsu, że miała przed oczami mroczki we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Chyba nie było kapitana, który nie walczyłby i tym samym nie przyprawiał ją o większe cierpienia. W normalnych okolicznościach otulała się swym własnym reiryoku, by zniwelować energię innych, ale w tej chwili pozostawało jej jedynie cierpieć w milczeniu. Czuła się jak przed rokiem, gdy po raz pierwszy trafiła w zaświaty.

Shiba wyłoniła się po minucie wraz z facetem przy którym Zaraki wyglądał jak liliput.

- Ari, poznaj Jidanbo. Pomoże nam dostać się do Seireitei.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że znów użyjemy Sentan Hakuja - robiła się zielona na samą myśl.

- Nie, to zaklęcie pozwala wydostać się poza obszar muru, ale nie można nim wrócić. Użyjemy czegoś innego.

Ariel widząc szeroki uśmiech na twarzy szalonej kobiety miała złe przeczucia.

* * *

Ari nie wierzyła w Boga. Wtedy musiałaby uwierzyć, że ją nienawidzi. Ale w tym momencie modliła się tak gorliwie, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Co innego miał zrobić lecąc na plecach wielkoluda w dziwnej bańce kilka kilometrów nad ziemią z prędkością F-16. W chwili kiedy przebijali się przez barierę otaczającą Dwór spadła z ramienia Jidanbo i ostatkiem sił trzymała się tyłu jego uniformu by nie zlecieć na zbity pysk. Cała ta sprawa widocznie bawiła Kukaku. Modły dziewczyny przerwało reiatsu Aizena, które wyczuła wraz z energią Gina, Ruki, Renjiego, Tosena i wszystkich ryoka na wzgórzu Sokyoku. Wtedy wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Dusza Ruki na moment zdawała rozpaść się na kawałki, by po chwili znów zewrzeć się w całość. Skutkowało to jednak pojawieniem się czegoś innego. Nie było to żywe, ale zdawało się mieć własną wolę. Myślała, że ręce odmówią jej posłuszeństwa, kiedy dotarło do niej reiatsu Bakuyi, które w następnym momencie niemal znikło. Otworzyła oczy. Nie musiała już polegać na wyczuwaniu energii duchowej by wiedzieć co się dzieje. Byli na miejscu.

Trzymała się tak mocno, że myślała, że odpadną jej palce. Spadali z niewyobrażalną prędkością wprost na Aizena.

- Walimy Jidanbo! - krzyknęła Kukaku, która po chwili zaczęła recytować inkantację do drogi zniszczenia numer sześćdziesiąt trzy. Kiedy skończyła w Aizena uderzyła potężna złota błyskawica, której odrzut spowolnił ich upadek.

W chwili, w której dotknęli ziemi ręce Ari dały za wygraną, a ona spadła z pleców strażnika bramy wprost na tyłek. Wykorzystała wznoszące się tumany kurzu i w mgnieniu oka pobiegła do Byakuyi i podtrzymującej go Ruki. Wyjęła go z rąk mniejszej kobiety i ostrożnie położyła na ziemi. Rana była wąska, ale głęboko. Gdyby zanpakuto przebiło go pół centymetra wyżej Kuchiki byłby tylko wspomnieniem. Wtedy zorientowała się, że zna energię miecza, który ugodził Byakuyę. Spojrzała na Gina przyglądającego się jej ze swym zwykłym uśmiechem. „Zaufaj mi" znów rozbrzmiało w jej umyśle jakby wyszeptał je jej do ucha.

- Shihoin-do… - zaczęła Rukia.

- Odsuń się. On potrzebuje powietrza - warknęła, odrywając swój rękaw i przyciskając go do rany, by zatamować krwawienie.

Ari tak skupiła się na leżącym mężczyźnie, że niemal nie zauważyła przybycia pozostałych kapitanów i poruczników Gotei. Yoruichi i Sui-Feng złapały Aizena, Hisagi trzymał Tosena, a Gina pochwyciła Matsumoto. Starała nie patrzeć się na byłego już kapitana trzeciej dywizji. Ze wszystkich osób, które mogły próbować go powstrzymać musiała być to akurat Matsumoto. Ariel wiedziała, że Gin miał niewiele osób, na których mu zależało, tak jak i ona, ale na szczycie jego listy stała niezaprzeczalnie Rangiku.

Coś zabrało jej dech. Wszystkie wnętrzności skręcił się jej w kłębek. Z przestrachem spojrzała na Aizena, który widząc zgrozę w jej oczach uśmiechnął się. Podejrzewał, że jako pierwsza zauważy zmianę. Potrafiła wyczuć Gargante nim ta jeszcze zaczęła otwierać się w danym świecie. Ari chciała krzyknąć. Ostrzec pozostałych, ale wzrok Aizena przeszkodził jej. Na szczęście Yoruichi widząc, gdzie spogląda zdrajca wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. W końcu zorientowała się.

- Odsuń się, Sui-Feng!

Z nieba wystrzeliły snopy światła pochłaniające trzech byłych kapitanów. Nieboskłon rozdarł się, a z czarnej jamy wyłoniły się Menosy. Jednak to, co nie wyszło na światło dnia, a wciąż chowało się w cieniu przyprawiło Ari o ciarki. Jeśli Menosy miały swego króla to musiał być on. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała na czym ma się skupić. Na ledwo żywym przyjacielu, którego energia słabła z każdą chwilą? Armii potworów? Shinigami, który był pewnie groźniejszy niż monstra, które przyzwał? Czy na Ginie, żegnającym się i przepraszającym Rangiku. Chciała krzyknąć, by tego nie robił. By przestał zgrywać bohatera i wracał do domu, gdzie jego miejsce. Jak mógł zostawić ją tu z wiedzą, że wszystkie złorzeczenia słane w jego kierunku są totalnie bezpodstawne? Jak mógł oczekiwać, że będzie patrzeć Matsumoto w oczy?

Trzech mężczyzn poczęło unosić się. Yamamoto powstrzymał jednak wszystkie próby zatrzymania ich wyjaśniając, że nikt nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Komamura wrzeszczał do swego najlepszego druha by się opamiętał. Nadaremnie.

- Więc nawet dołączyłeś do Menos - niedowierzał Ukitake. - W jakim celu?

Aizen obdarzył go znudzonym spojrzeniem.

- By poszukiwać nowych wyżyn.

- Czyżbyś upadł tak nisko, Aizen?

- Jesteś zbyt dumny, Ukitake. Jeszcze nikt nie zasiadał w Niebiosach. Ani ty ani ja, nawet Bóg. Jednakże - przerwał, pozbywając się okularów i odgarniając włosy do tyłu. - Jednakże, ta nieznośna pustka w Niebiosach wkrótce się zapełni. Od teraz, **ja** będę zasiadał w Niebiosach.

Gdyby Ari wcześniej nie zwróciła wszystkiego co mogła zrobiłaby to w tej chwili. Ten gościu był szalony. Sądziła, że miał jakiś powód, by rozpoczynać ten cały cyrk. Spodziewała się czegoś wzniosłego i dogłębnie pokrętnego, a nie łopatologicznego, oklepanego panowania nad światem. To był powód, dla którego spieprzono jej życie któryś już raz z rzędu? To nie był jednak koniec monologu króla dramatyzmu.

- Żegnajcie, shinigami. Żegnaj, chłopcze ryoka. Jak na człowieka, byłeś całkiem interesujący - w ostatnim momencie nim zniknął wśród pustych zwrócił się ku Ariel. - Do zobaczenia, Ari. Szkoda, że stanęłaś nie po tej stronie, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że mnie to zaskoczyło. Jesteśmy wszak tacy sami.

Dziewczyna na samą myśl o słowach Aizena musiała przygryźć usta, by powstrzymać się od krzyku. Głównie dlatego, że naturalnym odruchem chciała zagłuszyć cichy głos na dnie jej duszy przyznający mu rację.

Garganta zamknęła się, ale nikt nie odważył się poruszyć. Magiczny niemal moment przerwał generał stukając laską w ziemię. Zanim jednak zdążył ogłosić rozkazy Ariel krzyknęła najgłośniej jak potrafiła.

- Dom Shihoin bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność za los ryoka!

Słysząc to wszystkie głowy skierowały się w jej stronę. Większość z nich całkiem zapomniała o obecności młodej kobiety.

- Shiho…!

- Jako głowa jednego z czterech wielkich domów mam do tego prawo! - znów przerwała Yamamoto, któremu widocznie się to nie podobało. - Mylę się?

Aż za nadto pamiętała ze starych raportów, co stało się ponad sto lat temu. Yamamoto nawet nie próbował pomóc kapitanom, zgodził się na wyrok egzekucji na sporej liczbie swych podwładnych bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie ważna była wina, czy niewinność. Liczył się tylko wizerunek Gotei, a ryoka wciąż pozostawali ryoka.

Starzec odwrócił się od niej wykrzykując dalsze instrukcje.

Ari powróciła wzrokiem do uciskanej rany i przymglonych szarych oczu wpatrujących się w nią.

- Muszę ci przyznać jedno, Kuchiki. Zawsze byłeś zasranym popaprańcem, ale teraz wzniosłeś się na szczyty debilizmu. Nawet jak na ciebie.

Wyrzucając mu jego kretynizm pozwoliła sobie na coś, na co miała ochotę od wielu godzin. Zaczęła płakać. Ale niezbyt obficie. Jedna łza wystarczyła, aby upewniła się, że jednak coś różni ją od Aizena.


	24. Meliora

Czerwień. Kiedyś zawsze kojarzyła jej się ze światłami stopu na skrzyżowaniu przez, które znów spóźni się na spotkanie. Czerwone były serca na walentynki, czyli najbardziej bezsensowne święto na świecie, które istniało tylko po to by napędzać koniunkturę. Kolor miłości, namiętności i pasji. Nawet jej ukochana skurzana kurtka, którą dostała od rodziców na osiemnastkę była czerwona. Najpierw oczywiście patrzyła na nią niechętnie. Wolała czarną , niewyróżniającą się z tłumu, ale z czasem ona, jak i niebieskie conversy stały się atrybutami, z którymi nie mogła się rozstać, ku rozpaczy jej matki rzecz jasna.

Teraz jednak… popatrzyła na swe ręce. One także były czerwone. Zawsze już takie pozostaną, mimo że zmyła z nich krew. Nie wiedziała czy należała ona do Byakuyi, czy do łysego mężczyzny, którego zabiła. Roześmiała się pod nosem. Musiała stanowić arcyciekawy widok. Głowa jednego z czterech wielkich domów stojąca pod drzwiami do sali obrad pierwszego oddziału na bosaka w zakrwawionym, podartym kimonie i włosach przypominających ptasie gniazdo. Dobrze, że w Seireitei nie istnieli paparazzi bo znalazłaby się na pierwszych stronach wszystkich szmatławców. Skrzyżowała nogi i oparła cały swój ciężar na ścianie za plecami. Naprawdę było z nią coś nie tak. Niecałe trzy godziny wcześniej zabiła człowieka, a teraz martwiła się o swój wygląd. Coś było z nią zdecydowanie nie tak. Z drugiej strony wszystko było z nią nie tak od dnia, w którym się urodziła, więc to chyba nic niezwykłego.

Stała tak już od godziny czekając na swoją kolej rozmowy z Yamamoto. Po zniknięciu Aizena zebrał on wszystkich zdolnych kapitanów oraz Yoruichi i zwołał zebranie kryzysowe. Porucznicy zostali odesłani do dywizji, by uspokoić ludzi, zaś rannymi zajął się czwarty oddział. Ariel nie odeszła od Byakuyi do przybycia sanitariuszy. Co prawda prócz tamowania krwawienia jedynym, co robiła było nękanie arystokraty, by skoro zrobił już z siebie kompletnego dupka to przynajmniej wyjaśnił swej siostrze dlaczego tak postąpił. W końcu się zgodził, o ile Ari przestanie go już dręczyć. Rozmowa ta miała oczywiście miejsce po tym, jak Black nawrzeszczała na niską brunetkę. Nie mogła już wytrzymać bezustannego łkania. Wszystko miało swoje granice. Zwłaszcza jej cierpliwość. Naprawdę ulżyło jej, gdy Rukia poszła sprawdzić co z ryoka.

Drzwi niespodziewanie otworzyły się z hukiem i wyszła z nich Sui-Feng. Ari myślała, że niska kapitan nie zaszczyci jej rozmową dlatego spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem, kiedy usłyszała zatrzymujące się przed nią kroki. Kapitan drugiej dywizji popatrzyła na nią w milczeniu jeszcze przez chwilę i wściekła uderzyła ją w twarz. Mocno.

- Co do diabła sobie wyobrażasz?

Dziewczyna przez moment stała w bezruchu. Następnie lekko potarła podbródek przyglądając się kobiecie spod wachlarza czarnych rzęs.

- Kurwa, Sui-Feng, to bolało.

- Nawet nie w połowie tak, jak powinno.

- Najprawdopodobniej - przyznała. - Ale nie uważasz, że świat był piękniejszy, jeśli wyeliminowałoby się z niego nieco cierpienia?

- To twoje motto? - zapytał stojąca nieopodal Yoruichi.

- Nie. „Morituri nolumus mori", to moje motto. Cóż powinno być chyba „Morituri nolo mori", jeśli odnosi się tylko do mnie. Czy w każdym razie jakoś tak. Nigdy nie byłam zbyt dobra z łaciny.

- Czemu to zrobiłaś? - zapytała starsza Shihoin. - Ostrzegałam cię byś się do tego nie mieszała.

- Fakt - odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

- I?

- Zignorowałam to najwyraźniej. Ale… - odepchnęła się od ściany i pojrzała z góry na byłą szefową drugiej dywizji unosząc w zadumie brew. - Z tego co pamiętam, nie rozstałam się z żadną z was w zbyt przyjaznej atmosferze. Czemu, więc raczycie zaszczycać mnie rozmową?

- Specjalnie nas, wtedy zdenerwowałaś - Sui-Feng skrzyżowała na piersi ramiona w obronnym geście. - Wiesz to zabawne. Zorientowałam się dopiero po ucieczce Aizena. Powinnam zauważyć to wcześniej, ale nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że zrobisz coś tak dla siebie nietypowego.

- Nietypowego?

- Manipulowania nami do wściekania się na ciebie dla naszego dobra. Byśmy nie zrobiły sobie nawzajem i innym krzywdy. Bym rzuciła się na panią Yoruichi, a nie na ryoka.

Ariel delikatnie uśmiechnęła się.

- Cóż, najważniejsze, że zadziałało, nie?

- Tak - kapitan rzuciła jej niedowierzające spojrzenie. - Ale wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłaś.

- To dlatego, że wypełniasz rozkazy.

- A to źle? - Sui-Feng już nic nie rozumiała.

- Nie do końca, ale, jeśli stoisz w Warszawie to nie znaczy, że nie jesteś już częścią Polski.

- Obawiam się, że nie nadążam, Ariel-sama.

- To nic takiego. Nie spodziewałam się, że zrozumiesz.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie. Aż w końcu odezwała się Yoruichi.

- Jesteś wariatką, kuzynko.

- Wiem.

Rozmowę przerwało im wyjście z sali obrad Ukitake i Kyoraku, którzy oznajmili Ari, że kapitan głównodowodzący ją oczekuje, poczym się oddalili zostawiając byłą i obecną kapitan drugiego oddziału same.

- Yoruichi-sama, ta dziewczyna jest szalona. Ona jest, jest… - wyjąkała poirytowana brunetka.

- Wszystkim czym chciałabyś i nie chciałabyś być - dokończyła kobieta oddalając się w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

Ari od zawsze miała gdzieś autorytety. Może to dlatego, że przez większość życia miała gdzieś, to co myślą inni, bo są oni zwyczajnie głupi. Jeśli ktoś ma swój rozum to wie, co powinien robić i jak ma to robić. Nie potrzebuje do tego żadnych idoli. Z resztą to, co wmawiają światu te autorytety, a co robią to dwie zupełnie inne rzeczy. Yamamoto nie był tylko autorytetem. Był władzą. Po zlikwidowaniu centrali był jedyną władzą. Jednym słowem Soul Society z monarchii parlamentarnej zmieniło swój ustrój na czysto despotyczny. Pewnie, może gdzieś tam był Król, o którym czytała, ale był on gdzieś, tak samo, jak gdzieś miał wszystko, co działo się w społeczności dusz. A teraz ta władza była z niej niezadowolona. Dziewczyna czekała, więc cierpliwie stojąc przed Yamamoto, który przyglądał się jej bacznie jakby zastanawiając się czy ma ją już usmażyć, czy tylko podpiec jej pięty.

- Dlaczego uznałaś, księżniczko Shihoin, że ryoka należy się ochrona twej rodziny? Rozumiem, że wstawiłabyś się za swą poprzedniczką, ale czemu za obcymi - jego głos, choć cichy zadudnił głośnym echem po pustym pomieszczeniu.

- Ponieważ byłam zmęczona, głodna i brudna, podobnie zresztą jak teraz i nie chciałam byś skazał ich na śmierć. Yoruichi była ci potrzebna do uzyskania informacji, oni nie. A, choć ciężko ci się do tego przyznać, ryoka może i wywołali zamieszanie, które pozwoliło Aizenowi na przeprowadzenie swego planu, ale gdyby nie oni nikt nie wie, jak wszystko by się potoczyło. Znając Aizena na pewno nie lepiej dla was. Podzieliłby Gotei, a interwencja Ichigo dała wam przynajmniej czas na przegrupowanie. Nie mówiąc, że osobiście nie gustuje za bezsensownym marnotrawstwem życia. Jakkolwiek przyznaję, że naiwność tych ryoka jest przerażająca.

Ariel urwała przyglądając się reakcji jaką jej słowa wywołają na generale, ale on nawet nie drgnął. Dosłownie. Nie była pewna, czy nawet oddycha. Może zasnął? Czuła jednak dreszczyk emocji wiedząc, że na jej barkach spoczywa życie bandy nastolatków. Było to zatrważające i niesamowite zarazem. Czuła się bosko, ale bardziej bosko czułaby się leżąc we własnym łóżku obudziwszy się uświadamiając sobie, że to wszystko było jedynie snem. Najważniejsze wszak były priorytety. A na jej liście priorytetów święty spokój stał o wiele wyżej niż potrzeba władzy. Dziewczyna czuła, że jeśli trzeba, była gotowa dać porwać się natłokowi słów kłębiących się w jej głowie. Im szybciej przekona wszak staruszka, tym szybciej będzie mogła legnąć i wpaść w objęcia Morfeusza. Dlatego była gotowa do walki. To miał być atak błyskawiczny. Miała zamiar podważyć pompatyczne autorytety Seireitei. Odrzucić standardy moralne. Wprowadzić tyle anarchii i chaosu w umysł Yamamoto ile to konieczne i wyjść z tego cało.

- To wszystko? - zapytał, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

- Wiesz generale, że mam tyle argumentów, że wymienienie ich wszystkich potrwałoby do rana? Najważniejszym jest chyba to, że Kurosaki i Urahara to potężni sprzymierzeńcy, a nie stać cię by się ich pozbyć. Mówiąc kolokwialnie do dupy z dumą. Wcześniej by chronić Seireitei nie powstrzymałeś się przed niczym. Nie pozwól więc by duma powstrzymała cię przed zrobieniem tego, co jest konieczne.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że klnąc może nieco przesadziła z tą swą tyradą. Ale miała to gdzieś. Chciała tylko spać. Zrobiła wszystko co mogła, teraz to ich problem. Niech się dziadek Yama martwi Aizenem. Niech Gin martwi się sobą. Ona nic już nie mogła zrobić. Na pewno nie miała zamiaru się martwić.

- Ryoka pozostaną pod twą osobistą pieczą, Ariel-sama. Później zdecydujemy co dalej z nimi zrobić. Ale to nie o tym chciałem głównie z tobą porozmawiać - ściągnął brwi, przez co jego twarz wydawała się jeszcze bardziej pomarszczona niż zazwyczaj. - Tarcza Shihoin nie zdołałaby zniszczyć Sokyoku, tak jak Kurosaki nie zdołałby powstrzymać go swym zanpakuto. Coś musiało im pomóc.

Ari uśmiechnęła się szeroko pokazując rząd równych, białych zębów.

- Chyba nie insynuujesz generale, że mogłabym mieć z tym „czymś" coś wspólnego?

- Jest cienka granica pomiędzy geniuszem a szaleństwem, Shihoin, coraz bardziej nie jestem pewny po której stronie stoisz.

Dziewczyna otwarcie cicho się roześmiała.

- Wiesz co, generale? To tak jak ja.

- Skoro to mamy już załatwione to pozostaje jeszcze sprawa twego raportu - dorzucił mimochodem. Dziewczyna nie odważyła się odezwać oczekując podstępu. - Za tydzień masz przedstawić mi raport porównawczy z poczynań wszystkich oddziałów od chwili uwięzienia Kuchiki do teraz.

Słysząc to o mało się nie przewróciła.

- Z jakiej racji? Nie jestem nawet członkinią Gotei, nie muszę sporządzać żadnych raportów - próbowała się wybronić.

- Ależ istniejesz w naszych ewidencjach, wasza ekscelencjo - aby to udowodnić wyciągnął z kieszeni plik dokumentów. - Wedle tych akt jesteś zarejestrowana w dwunastej dywizji jako konsultantka do spraw związanych z prawdziwym światem oraz jako konsultantka kryminalna w dziesiątej. Czy to się nie zgadza?

Arile chciała pacnąć się w głowę. Dokładnie to sobie zaplanował stary cap jeden. To miała być jej kara. Jeśli myśli on sobie, że Black da mu satysfakcję z patrzenia jak się wije pod jego nogami to niedoczekanie! Ukłoniła się głęboko w ostatniej chwili łapiąc równowagę by nie upaść na twarz.

- Dom Shihoin będzie zaszczycony móc wspomóc Gotei w czasie potrzeby.

* * *

- Shihoin-sama?

Ari uniosła głowę znad armady papierów tworzących wkoło jej biurka Wielki Mur Chiński. W drzwiach stał ciemnowłosy chłopak. Ishida, przypomniała sobie. Natarczywie potarła oczy chcąc się obudzić. Zasnęła przeglądając raporty wszystkich oddziałów. Po wczorajszej rozmowie z Yamamoto nie spodziewała się dostawy ton makulatury z samego rana. Zacisnęła zęby na samą myśl. Bandą shinigamich, którzy jej je przynieśli dowodził Shunsui, który raczył jej podziękować, że zamiast niego została koordynatorem sztabu dochodzeniowego. Tego rzecz jasna nikt nie raczył jej wspomnieć wcześniej, nie mówiąc nawet o pytaniu się o zgodę. Wczoraj tylko zabrała z sobą ryoka ze wzgórza do posiadłości i kazała im by byli grzeczni. Sui-Feng zajęła się Yoruichi za co Ari była nad wyraz wdzięczna. Wiedziała, że opieka nad kobietą będzie dużo trudniejsza niż nad grupką wypełnionych hormonami dzieciaków. Jak do tej pory nie sprawiali jej kłopotów. Miała nadzieję, że to się nie zmieni.

- Wystarczy Ari. Co się stało? - podparła brodę na ręku by znowu nie zasnąć.

- Kiedyś będziemy musieli wrócić do domu - dziewczynie nie chciało się mu przerywać i mówić, że wcale nie było to konieczne. Ona tkwiła tu już od jakiegoś czasu. - Nasze ubrania ucierpiały, a nie możemy wrócić w szatach shinigami.

- Chętnie bym wam pomogła, ale obawiam się, że tutejsi krawcy nie potrafią pojąć zachodniej mody, kłuci się z ich jestestwem, czy coś, a osobiście nie potrafię nawet przyszyć guzika. Wszystko co mogę wam zaoferować to japońskie stroje narodowe.

- Nie to miałem na myśli, ale dziękuję - zażenowany poprawił okulary na nosie. - W szkole jestem przewodniczącym kółka krawieckiego. Sam mógłbym…

Nim zdołał dokończyć Ariel shunpnęła i położyła mu ręce na ramionach uważnie mu się przyglądając. Robiąc to obchodziła go w kółko tym samym obracając Ishidę.

- Dostaniesz wszystko panie Qincy. Nawe własne zastępy biednych dzieci z Rukon jak w markowych fabrykach w Chinach, tylko uszyj mi coś normalnego. Jeansy i koszulę. Tylko żadnych koronek falbanek - ostrzegła.

Ishida zamrugał. Ich gospodyni była osobliwa. Nie tak jak Kukaku, ale miała w sobie pewną dawkę wariactwa normalnie skrzętnie ukrytą pod logiką i inteligencją, która jednak od czasu do czasu dawała o sobie znać.

- Wystarczą igły i materiał. Dzieci nie potrzebuję. To raczej niehumanitarne…

- Chrzanić humanitaryzm! W końcu będę miała spodnie bez przeciągów!

Na odchodne uściskała skołowanego chłopaka i wyszła z pokoju. Była zbyt szczęśliwa, by użerać się z dokumentami. Postanowiła zrobić sobie mały spacer. I tak musiała przesłuchać kilka osób. Na korytarzu spotkała Ukitake najwidoczniej zmierzającego do jej gabinetu. Złapała go pod rękę i pociągnęła za sobą na zewnątrz po drodze wstępując jedynie do zarządczyni i dając jej ścisłe instrukcję, by zapewniła Ishidzie wszystko, o co poprosi.

- Jesteś w dobrym nastroju - zauważył blady kapitan.

- W końcu pozbędę się przeciągów - odpowiedziała prawie podskakując.

Ukitake słysząc to zaśmiał się, ale po chwili przestał, co zwróciło jej uwagę.

- Coś nie tak? Chodzi o dzieciaki?

- Yamamoto sensei uważa Ichigo za zagrożenie. Nie ma pewności, że Aizen nie przeciągnie go na swoją stronę… zaraz nie wydajesz się być zaskoczona?

- Bo nie jestem. Sama się nad tym zastanawiałam i nie patrz się tak na mnie. Nie znamy tego Ichigo, a to, że był na tyle głupi, by najeżdżać Seireitei dla Kuchiki udowadnia jedynie, że to niewyobrażalny idiota. Dobroduszny, ale jednak idiota. Idiotami zaś łatwo jest manipulować.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że Ichigo-kun mógłby nas zdradzić?

- Jeśli by mu się to opłacało to czemu nie. Nie musiałby nawet robić tego specjalnie. Aizen wodził was od dziesięcioleci, a reprezentujecie chyba trochę wyższy poziom intelektualny niż Kurosaki.

- Najpierw go broniłaś, a teraz chcesz go skazać! - krzyknął oburzony i zaczął kaszleć.

- Zbyt szybko wyciągasz wnioski. Chodzi mi o to, że musimy na niego uważać. Obserwować go tak, aby o tym nie wiedział. Nie ufam ludziom, tak już mam - wzruszyła ramionami. - Powinieneś już to wiedzieć.

Słysząc to Ukitake uspokoił się. Otarł krew z kącika ust i popatrzył na nią zmęczonymi oczami.

- Seireitei odniosło poważne szkody. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na ciągłą inwigilacją Ichigo. Generał nigdy się na to nie zgodzi.

- Podrzućcie mu pluskwę - powiedziała tonem wyrzucającym mu, że zmusza ją by mówiła oczywiste.

- Mamy podłożyć mu robaka?

- Litości - westchnęła. - Tak się mówi na urządzenie szpiegujące. Wsadźcie je w coś co zawsze nosi ze sobą i po kłopocie. Chłopak pod nadzorem bez zbędnych wysiłków.

- To mogłoby się udać - przyznał drapiąc się po brodzie. - Ale nie wiem, czy to względem niego uczciwe…

- A bardziej uczciwe będzie, jak go ukatrupicie? Z resztą, jeśli idzie o aspekty moralne to ci już nie pomogę. Muszę iść i przesłuchać Rukię, inaczej to mnie Yamamoto ukatrupi. Pa, pa.

* * *

- Zadowolona? - zapytał Kenpachi, kiedy przyszła wypytać go o jego poczynania podczas inwazji ryoka.

- Przypuszczam, że tak samo, jak ty. Masz tu gdzieś raporty, po które przyszłam? - rozejrzała się po gabinecie. Podejrzewała, że będzie jeszcze bardziej zapapierzony niż jej. Nie wyobrażała sobie Zarakiego jak biurokraty, ale nigdzie nie wypatrzyła ani jednej karteluszki.

- Yumichika zajmuje się tymi wszystkimi durnotami. A jeśli idzie o zadowolenie, to z kim mogę teraz walczyć?

- Czemu pytasz się o to mnie?

- Bo zawsze coś knujesz - oświadczył, jakby była to najprostsza rzecz na świecie. - Musisz mieć kogoś kto nadaje się do sprzątnięcia. Jak nie to pójdę poszukać Ichigo. Świetnie się rozumiemy.

Przed oczami Ari stanął jej dom. Palący się i zapadający się do środka po wyczynach dwóch narwańców. Może i posiadłość Shihoin była złotą klatką, ale za to luksusową. A ona lubiła komfortowe życie. Przygryzła usta udając głębokie zamyślenie.

- To dobry pomysł, ale…

- Ale?

- Kurosaki jest słaby. Jeszcze się kuruje. Ledwo co potrafi przejść z jednego końca posiadłości na drugi i nie dostać zadyszki.

- Nie dziwie się. Po cholerę masz taką dużą chatę?

- Po pierwsze nie jest moja, a po drugie chodzi mi o to, że jeśli będziesz z nim teraz walczył pokonasz go w sekundę, a potem będzie się leczył, aż Yamamoto na siłę nie wykopie go do prawdziwego świata. Nie lepiej poczekać, aż wydobrzeje. Wiesz, że lubi walkę tak, jak ty. Jestem pewna, że gdy poczuje się na siłach sam zjawi się w jedenastym oddziale. Ale to tylko moje zdanie.

- Hmm…

* * *

Miała się nie martwić do wszystkich diabłów! Czemu, więc znów martwiła się i to znów przez tego uśmiechniętego imbecyla? Gin zniknął sobie z dwoma maniakami i zostawił wszystko na jej głowie. Walnęła stertą papierów w biurko wywołując wielką lawinę makulatury.

Rozmawiała z wszystkimi. Sporządziła wykaz poczynań dywizji z naciskiem na kadrę dowodzącą. Jedynym problemem było to, że jasno wynikało z tego, że Ichimaru nie współpracował z Aizenem. Tylko udawał. Po pierwsze powstrzymał Ichigoi spółkę przed wejściem przez mur, kiedy bardziej rozsądne byłoby, gdyby ich zignorował. Mógł zabić Toshiro bez mrugnięcia okiem. Chłopak zaatakował go, zatem wytłumaczyłby się obroną własną. Był też silniejszy od młodego shinigami, który pomimo tytułu kapitana nie miał doświadczenia w walce z tak mocnym przeciwnikiem. Następny problem? Jego rozmowa z Rukią, którą wzbudził w dziewczynie chęć do życia, dając jej siłę, by o nie walczyła. No i na dokładkę próba zabicia Kuchiki. Ari widziała Shinso w akcji kilka razy. Mowy nie było, aby Gin nie trafił w stojącą kilka metrów od niego dziewczynę. Nie trafił, ergo nie chciał trafić. No i co kurwa miała z tym zrobić?

Miała przed sobą wszystko, by oczyścić Gina z zarzutów i zrobić z niego bohatera, a nie zdrajcę. Niech ją jednak piekło pochłonie, jeśli Aizen nie zostawił sobie w Gotei kilku szpiegów. Wystawiłaby tylko Gina. Powinna, więc sfałszować dowody, udać idiotkę i siedzieć cicho. Ale jak miała to robić patrząc Matsumoto w oczy? Wcześniej odwiedził ją Toshiro pytając się, co ma zrobić z swą porucznik, która okazywała oznaki depresji. Poradziła mu, by dostarczył jej drugą osobę, którą Ichimaru najdotkliwiej zranił, czyli Kirę i niech się do siebie naużalają. To każdemu dobrze robi. Najlepiej niech się naużalają przy sake. To robi jeszcze lepiej. Chłopak najpierw nie chciał się zgodzić na alkohol, ale po chwili przystał na jej propozycję.

Miała nadzieję, że Matsumoto i Kira poczują się lepiej. Może, kiedy nie będzie musiała patrzeć na ich przybite twarze jej również będzie lżej.

* * *

Ishida spisał się na medal. Przyznała mu to bez ogródek. Niestety, nigdzie w świecie zmarłych nie można było dostać jeansu, ale klasyczne spodnie na kant z marynarką i koszulą sprawiały, że Ari poczuła się znów jak w Europie. Teraz spała w swym gabinecie obstawiwszy się masą papierzysk. Skończyła i nawet oddała raport dla Yamamoto, w którym pominęła kilka istotnych kwestii, ale o tym nikt nie musiał wiedzieć. Musiała jednak nadrobić zaległości w dokumentach Shihoin. Zrobiła, więc to, co należało. Odłożyła je na bok i poszła spać wierząc, że jakoś to będzie. Nie wiedziała, że Ichigo i pozostali przyszli się z nią pożegnać, ale postanowili jej nie budzić zostawiając tylko list z podziękowaniami. Kiedy przechodzili przez oficjalny Senkaimon podrapała się po nosie, a kiedy wrócili do prawdziwego świata jedynie przekręciła się na drugi bok. Nie wiedziała też, że gdy się obudzi kurewsko będą bolały ją plecy.

* * *

**Koniec Soul Society Arc! Nareszcie. Teraz czas na nieco więcej inwencji twórczej, a nie na odwzorowywanie historii ^.^**


	25. Do domu?

Mówi się, że człowiek wyśpi się dopiero po śmierci. Ariel musiała stanowczo temu zaprzeczyć. Jej niedane było zmrużyć oka od dwudziestu ośmiu godzin, a kiedy zdołała doczłapać się do łóżka, ktoś uznał za genialny pomysł wejście do jej komnaty, zanim jeszcze zdążyła przekręcić się na drugi bok. Musiała być przy tym ostrożna. Po ostatniej drzemce, na którą sobie pozwoliła niemiłosiernie bolały ją plecy. Wyrzuciła nawet budzik za okno, by jej nie obudził. Piąty już w tym miesiącu.

- Oby to było ważne, Sui-Feng - wysyczała, mocniej wtulając twarz w poduszkę.

- Chodzi o kapitana głównodowodzącego. Jest niezadowolony.

- Dajcie mu zastrzyk uspokajający albo nieco maryśki - zaproponowała, przykrywając się na głowę kocem. - Muszę się przespać.

- Powiedział, że jeśli pani nie przyjdzie z własnej woli, to mam ją zawlec do pierwszej dywizji siłą - wyjaśniła kapitan drugiego oddziału, która nie do końca wybaczyła młodej Shihoin jej ostatnie wybiegi.

- Tysiące kilometrów od domu i inny wymiar, a wciąż jestem bezustannie nękana. Czasami mam wrażenie, że moja matka kieruje Yamamoto zdalnym sterowaniem.

- To co mam mu powiedzieć? - zapytała, przyglądając się karmelowej głowie wyłaniającej się spod pledu.

- Że umarłam i nie zostawiłam nowego adresu.

- Ariel-sama!

Dziewczyna usiadła i wyprostowała się tak, by móc spojrzeć prosto w oczy niskiej brunetce.

- Idź do kapitana Yamamoto, zaciśnij zęby, spójrz mu w te zimne zabójcze oczy i powiedz, że - zrobiła efektowną pauzę. - Zaraz przyjdę.

Kapitan mrugnęła kilka razy, nim dotarło do niej co usłyszała.

- Tak jest.

* * *

- Posłuchaj mnie ty hermafrodytyczny klaunie, jeśli sądzisz, że…

- Skończyłaś już swoje wynurzenia, kobieto? - zapytał znudzony Kurotsuchi. - I czemu stawiłaś się na wezwanie generała ubrana jedynie w szlafrok?

- Uważasz, że będzie lepiej jak go zdejmę? - dziewczyna zakręciła paskiem grożąc pozostaniem jedynie w skąpej nocnej koszuli.

- Jeśli nie byłoby to tak czasochłonne złożyłbym na ciebie skargę za obrazę jednego z kapitanów Gotei.

- A ja złożę na ciebie donos, za podszywanie się pod naukowca i ludzką istotę.

- Masz natychmiast mnie przeprosić ty kupo śmieci! - zażądał, szaleńczo przebierając palcami, jakby pisał na klawiaturze w zawrotnym tempie.

- Mam przeprosić? - niedowierzała. - Na przykład: „Sorki Mayuri. Jesteś świetnym facetem i wybitnym uczonym"? Gdybym spróbowała to powiedzieć język wypadłby mi z zawiasów.

- Ty…

Przerwało im nagłe stukanie drewnem o posadzkę. Przez próg przeszedł Yamamoto przyglądając się dwóm okupantom pokoju z rozczarowaniem.

- Opanujcie się oboje. To nie czas na dziecinne kłótnie. Mamy wojnę.

- Nic nie umknie twej uwadze, staruszku - wymamrotała pod nosem zyskując sobie zaintrygowane spojrzenie Kurotsuchiego. Nie sądził, że miała w sobie tyle impertynencji by odgadywać się generałowi.

- Ktoś powinien wiedzieć, kiedy przestać paplać nonsensy. Bez obrazy rzecz jasna - dodał pomalowany mężczyzna widząc minę kapitana pierwszej dywizji.

- Ktoś powinien wiedzieć, że jest niezdyscyplinowany, arogancki, obraża podwładnych, zbyt wiele wymaga, rozprasza uwagę swymi zębiskami i jest głupi. A to tylko jego dobre cechy. A zapomniałam, jest też niekompetentny jako naukowiec. Wszelka obraza jak najbardziej zamierzona.

- Ja cię…!

- Nie powierzyłabym ci nawet zmierzenia psu temperatury.

- Shihoin hime, nie zostałaś wezwana aby ubliżać kapitanowi dwunastego oddziału.

- Generale, gdym nie musiała czekać na ciebie piętnaście minut skazana wyłącznie na jego towarzystwo ubliżanie mu byłoby maksimum jedną trzecią moich obecnych działań.

- Jak już wspomniałem jesteśmy w stanie wojny - powtórzył uznawszy, że lepszą taktyką będzie niezwracanie na nich uwagi. - Zatem jesteśmy zmuszeni się do niej przygotować. Aby to zrobić ktoś musi zebrać od Urahary Kisuke dane dotyczące Hogyoku, które przed nami zataił.

Ari nie wiedziała czemu mówiąc to bardzo wymownie się na nią spojrzał. Przecież to nie była jej broszka.

- To działka Kurotsuchiego, czemu mnie w to mieszasz?

- Ponieważ choćbym miał czas na tak trywialne sprawy to nie zniżyłbym się do współpracy z tym degeneratem. Nie mogę też sobie pozwolić na posłanie tam kogoś na tyle kompetentnego, kto mógłby to zrobić - wyjaśnił żółtooki shinigami.

- Nie lubicie się. To chwytam, ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Nie znam się na pozaziemskim bełkocie technicznym. Nie wiedziałabym co jest istotne.

- Kapitan Kurotsuchi uważa, że zdoła cię wtajemniczyć w „pozaziemski bełkot techniczny" na zadowalającym poziomie w przeciągu tygodnia - oznajmił Yamamoto.

Dziewczyna zarejestrowała kilka faktów. Po pierwsze pomalowany maniak przyznał, że jest inteligentna, a to było znamiennym znakiem nadchodzącego końca świata. Po drugie miała spędzić z nim cały tydzień, przez co sama wysadziłaby ten świat. Trzeciego faktu nie potrafiła do końca pojąć.

- Uno momento - zakomenderowała, wznosząc w górę rękę w geście frustracji. - Te wyciągnięcie informacji wymaga wiedzy, które informacje są warte wyciągania, ale te informacje znajdują się, tak jak Urahara w prawdziwym świecie zatem, by je wyciągnąć osoba wyciągająca także musiałaby się tam udać, tak?

Słysząc jej pytanie Kurotsuchi prychnął.

- A niby, jak inaczej ma się to odbyć?

- I to niby ty mnie do tego zgłosiłeś?

Naukowiec uśmiechnął się słysząc podejrzliwość w jej głosie.

- Najchętniej wymazałbym Uraharę z tego świata lub nasłał na niego wszystkie plagi egipskie, ale ty musisz wystarczyć.

- Wysyłasz mnie, bo jestem irytująca?

- Bardziej wkurwiająca.

Yamamoto znów stuknął laską by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę i przerwać kłótnię, której coraz bliżej było do rękoczynów.

- Dosyć!

- Tylko jeszcze jeden wtręt, panie generale. Tydzień nie wystarczy, jeśli mam się z nim uczyć.

- Przyznajesz, że jesteś za głupia? - zapytał z udawaną niewinnością Mayuri.

- Przyznaję, że będąc z tobą całą mą uwagę pochłonie wyobrażanie sobie najrozmaitszych sposobów ukatrupienia cię.

- Jesteś za cienka w uszach.

- Dosyć! - huknął głośniej niż do tej pory starzec. - Shihoin ma rację. Wyznaczysz kogoś innego, by ją przygotował, a siódmego dnia przeegzaminujesz ją w mojej obecności. Jeśli jej się powiedzie zostanie wysłana do prawdziwego świata.

- Phi, ta kobieta…

- Jeszcze jeden szowinistyczny komentarz, Mayuri, a zawiążę ci plomby na supeł.

* * *

Ariel idąc korytarzem ku wyjściu starała się nie zerkać na idącego z boku klauna. Miała z nim na pieńku od samego początku, a po historii z Aizenem postanowiła dłużej nie ukrywać swych animozji. Szli zatem obok siebie starając się wyprzedzić jedno drugiego, chociaż o pół kroku, a przy tym nie zacząć biec, by nie wydać się nazbyt zdesperowanym. Dopiero, kiedy korytarz rozwidlił się i Kurotsuchi znikł za rogiem Ari mogła spokojnie odetchnąć. Gdy to zrobiła mimowolnie usta uśmiechnęły się jej tak szeroko, że sądziła iż nie zmieszczą jej się na twarzy. Nie mogła się dłużej powstrzymać zaczęła biec przed siebie z tym durnym uśmiechem. Musiała wykrzyczeć to całemu światu! Dlatego pewnie nawet nie zastanowiła się widząc idącego spokojnie kapitana i porucznika szóstej dywizji. Dziewczyna bez namysłu wskoczyła na plecy niespodziewającemu się niczemu brunetowi i oplotła się wokół niego niczym wąż, śmiejąc się przy tym jak ostatni wariat.

Renji odskoczył nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Nie wyczuł nikogo, nim agresor nie wpadł na kapitana Kuchiki. Dobrze, że zorientował się, kto ich zaatakował wcześniej niż wyciągnął Zabimaru.

- Co robisz, Shihoin? Zejdź ze mnie - zakomenderował wytrącony z równowagi arystokrata. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile potrafi być wytrącony Byakuya.

- Jestem zbyt szczęśliwa - znów roześmiała się zaciskając ręce wokół jego szyi jeszcze mocniej. - Roztacza się przede mną wizja powrotu do kraju lat dziecinnych. Do świata wolności, sukcesu, choroby wrzodowej, dostatku, wzdęcia, tasiemcowej telewizji, stresu, świata z nieodzownym prawem do przedwczesnego zawału podczas siedzenia za burkiem i kombinowania, jak wbić zwierzchnikowi nóż w plecy.

- Jesteś szalona.

- Yup! Zgadza się w stu procentach, a teraz do przodu mój wierny rumaku w stronę zachodzącego słońca - spięła go mocniej kolanami owiniętymi wokół jego torsu. - Wiśta wio!

Renijemu opadła szczęka. Ariel-sama siedziała na barana kapitanowi Kuchiki i traktowała go jak konia, a on jedynie stał w bezruchu. Gdyby śmiał zrobić to, kto inny już dawno by nie żył. Mężczyzna odsunął się jednak od swego szefa na wszelki wypadek. Byakuya wciąż mógł w każdej chwili wybuchnąć.

Brunet nie zrobił tego. Miał ochotę wywrócić oczyma, nie mógł jednak sobie na to pozwolić w obecności swego zastępcy. Shunpnął z objęć kobiety, lecz złapał ją przed tym jak ta zdążyła upaść na ziemię. Niemal podskakiwała w jego ramionach z ekscytacji. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie jej jako dziecka. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak ktoś tak wyrachowany i cyniczny jak Ariel mógłby być w pewnym okresie swego życia naiwny i szczery. Teraz, patrząc się w jej skrzące oczy i uśmiechniętą twarz, potrafił sobie to wyobrazić.

- O czym znowu pleciesz, Shihoin?

- Wracam do domu!

* * *

Akon przyznawał bez wahania, że w chwilach takich jak ta nietrudno było bać się Shihoin. Nigdy nie skatalogowałby jej jako osoby normalnej, ale przez ostatnie trzy dni była nienormalna nawet jak na siebie. Cały czas podśpiewywała sobie i bębniła palcami o wszystko, co tylko nasunęło jej się pod rękę. Śpiewać w szczególności zaś nie powinna, gdyż nie miała do tego ni grama talentu. Sama zresztą przyznawała się do tego mówiąc, że ma głos niczym kastrowany pawian. Wszystko to jednak mógł znieść bez większego problemu. Pierwszy raz widział Ariel tak szczęśliwą i podobał mu się ten widok. Robił, więc wszystko, by móc go podziwiać jak najdłużej.

Dziewczyna przyswajała wszystko bardzo szybko, co nie było dla niego żadnym zaskoczeniem. Główna różnica w nauce w ich świecie i tej w realnym polegała na uwzględnieniu reiryoku. A zważywszy, że Ariel w kwestii kido mogła konkurować z wieloma mistrzami Seireitei miała ułatwione zadanie. Nie wspominając, że sama powiedziała, że mogłaby w tydzień nauczyć się nawet chińskiego, byle tylko wrócić do domu.

- Akon? - zapytała, przestawszy stukać ołówkiem w zeszyt w rytm czegoś co nazwała „We are the champions". - Co mam ci przywieść?

- Przywieść?

- Ze świata żywych. Postanowiłam, że przywiozę coś każdemu byście pojęli wreszcie bezmiar swej ignorancji wobec ludzi.

- Rozumiem, że Rin przywieziesz słodycze.

- Skąd wiesz? - zaintrygowała się spuszczając nogi z blatu i w końcu obdarzając go spojrzeniem.

- Wczoraj, gdy mu o nich opowiadałaś zaślinił całą konsolę zawiadującą spektrometrami reiatsu w prawdziwym świecie. Nie wiedziałem, że istnieje tyle słów, którymi można opisać czekoladę.

- Nie zrozumiesz Akon. Nikt, kto choćby raz nie miał w ustach kawałka Delafee nie zrozumie subtelnej sztuki smakowania delicji życia jakimi są słodycze - tłumaczyła mu rozmarzonym głosem.

- Jesteś idealnym przykładem chciwości, pychy i pożądania.

- I to wszystko dla doustnej rozkoszy. Oto me prawdziwe oblicze.

- Akurat to masz wspólne z Kurotsuchim.

- Słucham?

Mężczyzna prawie roześmiał się widząc jej oburzenie.

- Taichou także bardzo lubi słodycze. Z tego co pamiętam Urahara też miał do nich słabość. Jak ci idzie rozdział o gigai?

- Dobrze, nie ma innego wyjścia. Na serio ten klaun lub…

- Ari! - przerwał jej zadyszany Rin, który właśnie wpadł do gabinetu - Kuchiki chce się z tobą widzieć.

- Znowu? - Akon spojrzał pytająco na swą przyjaciółkę, którą wczoraj kapitan szóstego oddziału niemal wywlekł z baraków dwunastej dywizji. - Ten facet naprawdę cię polubił.

- To nie ten Kuchiki - sprostowała dziewczyna rozciągając zesztywniałe kości. - Sądzisz, że Rin wyrażałby się tak nieoficjalnie o Byakuyi? To pewnie Rukia.

- Zgadza się - potwierdził Rin.

- A ona czego chce? Swoją drogą, nie powiedziałaś o czym chciał rozmawiać wczoraj Kuchiki.

- Racja nie powiedziałam - rzuciła mu swe notatki i podążyła za nieśmiałym shinigami mającym ją zaprowadzić do niskiej brunetki.

* * *

- Shihoi…

- Ari - poprawiła odruchowo Rukię, nim ta zdążyła dokończyć powitanie. - Czym mogę służyć?

- Chciałam podziękować i prosić byś przemyślała swój powrót do realnego świata.

Rukia wcześniej postanowiła prosto z mostu powiedzieć, o co jej chodzi, ale może nie powinna być aż tak bezpośrednia? Shihoin stojąc w jednym z zawiłych korytarzy laboratorium Kurotsuchiego cała dygotała. Aż tak się zdenerwowała jej słowami?

- Proszę się na mnie nie denerwować. Nigdy nie zdołam odwdzięczyć się za pomoc mi udzieloną, ale chcę spróbować.

Ari nie wytrzymała. Widok niziutkiej kobietki, będącej poważną niczym przysięgli w Norymberdze był absurdalny ponad jej siły. Wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.

- Gdybym lepiej nie wiedziała powiedziałabym, że jesteś naprawdę spokrewniona z Byakuyą. I nie masz za co dziękować. Nie zrobiłam dla ciebie nic specjalnego.

- To nieprawda - zaprzeczyła stanowczo. - Renji, kapitan Ukitake i Nii-sama wszystko mi powiedzieli. Jak wstawiłaś się za mną w centrali, nawrzeszczałaś na brata, pomogłaś Renjiemu, powstrzymałaś Sokyoku. Wtedy na wzgórzu słyszałam nawet jak zmuszałaś go, by powiedział mi prawdę.

Ariel westchnęła. Miała jej powiedzieć, że przez całą aferę właściwie o niej nie pomyślała? I tak, by jej nie uwierzyła. Ariel robiła to dla innych, głównie jednak dla siebie i swej wrodzonej potrzeby pojmowania wszystkiego wokół. Jednego nad wyraz wdzięcznego Kuchiki mogła znieść, ale dwójka to już stanowczo za dużo.

- Słuchaj Rukia. Nie musisz mi dziękować. Możliwość nawrzeszczenia na pana nabzdyczonego była wystarczającym podziękowaniem. Jeśli chcesz okazać mi wdzięczność to w końcu zlituj się nade mną i mów mi po imieniu. Inaczej czuję się staro. A co do powrotu do…

- Nie rozumiesz! - głos Kuchiki stawał się wyraźnie coraz bardziej poirytowany przez brak współpracy ze srtony dziewczyny. - Wiem, że chcesz wrócić do domu, ale Aizen jest niebezpieczny. Nie będziesz miała tam należytej ochrony, a tutaj…

- Jestem w takim samym niebezpieczeństwie jak i tam.

- Nie prawda! Ja i Nii-sama nie pozwolimy, żeby coś ci się stało!

Ari przyglądając się wzburzonej shinigami nie wiedziała czym zyskała sobie takie oddanie. Rukia była na nią zła za to, że nie pozwala się im chronić. Nie rozumiała, że nie licząc narażania się nic, by nie osiągnęli?

- Gdyby Aizenowi naprawdę na mnie zależało zabrałby mnie ze sobą. Nie zrobił tego, ergo nie jestem niezbędna w jego dalszych knowaniach. Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno Rukia. Ten parszywiec latał wkoło mnie tylko dlatego, że widział przy tym mój dyskomfort, który przemożnie go bawił. Nigdy nie patrzył na mnie, jak na kobietę, ponieważ musiałby spojrzeć na mnie jak na kogoś równego sobie, a nikt, kto na głos porównuje się do boga tego nie zrobi. Dla niego jestem jedynie eksperymentem do przeanalizowania i źródłem rozrywki.

- Czyli nic co powiem nie zmieni twej decyzji? - zmrużyła niebieskawe oczy dając do zrozumienia, że jej rozmówczyni powinna poważnie przemyśleć swe następne słowa.

- Nope - Ari przeciągnęła „o" i pyknęła „p". - Jestem upartym stworzeniem Kuchiki. Jak nie wierzysz zapytaj Byakuyę.

- Nii-sama martwi się twoją wizytą w prawdziwym świecie.

- Nie bardziej niż o ciebie, kiedy się tam wybierałaś.

- Jak to? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Przez cały czas, wtedy miał minę jakby nękało go zatwardzenie - robiła się poirytowana na samą myśl o ówczesnych humorach ciemnowłosego arystokraty. - Szczerze to nie wiem jak z nim wytrzymałam. Chyba za bardzo lubię tego ćwoka.

Rukia chciała już zaprotestować przeciwko nazywaniu jej brata ćwokiem, ale przypomniała sobie inne epitety jakimi Ari go określała, nawet w jego obecności i stwierdziła, że ćwok nie jest jeszcze niczym złym. Przypomniała sobie, o co jeszcze chciała zapytać dziewczynę.

- Na wzgórzu Sokyoku słyszałam jak namawiałaś Nii-sama, by powiedział mi prawdę. Skąd wiedziałaś o Hisanie?

Ariel słysząc jej pytanie jedynie podrapała się w policzek.

- Kiedy ktoś naopowiada się w życiu tyle kłamstw co ja umie wybierać ziarna prawdy z usłyszanych historii, segregować je i układać w całość. A nikt nie lubi tak plotkować, jak magnateria.

- Jesteś aż taką kłamczuchą? - brunetka nie rozumiała dwudziestoczterolatki. Jeśli była to prawda, to kto przy zdrowych zmysłach przyznawałby się, że jest kłamcą?

- Zarabiałam na życie wymyślając historie. To jak ładnie potrafiłam je owinąć w słowa i wcisnąć ludziom stanowiło o wysokości mego przychodu - wzruszyła ramionami. - Zarabiałam na kłamstwach. Ale teraz to nieważne. Muszą wrócić i dokończyć robić notatki o gigai, jeśli chcę zdać ten głupi test. Na razie Kuchiki.

Rukia w milczeniu przyglądała się odchodzącej kobiecie. Cały czas wątpiła aby wysłanie jej do świata żywych było dobrym pomysłem. Jeśli coś jej się stanie Nii-sama się wścieknie. Musiał uważać Shihoin za przyjaciółkę i to bardzo dobrą. Inaczej nie wyobrażała sobie by to, co mówił Renji było prawdą. Rudzielec może i był napity jak stary marynarz dwa dni wcześniej, kiedy musiała go podtrzymywać, by się nie wywrócił, ale nie miał tak bogatej wyobraźni by wymyśleć Ariel siedzącą Byakuyi na baranach.

* * *

Tydzień minął szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Ari niemal wszystkie jego minuty spędziła z książką lub swymi notatkami. Jej mózg zmienił się w sieczkę grożącą wykipieniem, jeśli wsadziłoby się do niego, choćby jeszcze jedną myśl. Mógł sobie kipieć do woli, ale, dopiero kiedy skończy odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania, które miała właśnie przed sobą. Czuła się, jak podczas egzaminu na kapitana. Obserwowali ją Yamamoto, Kurotsuchi i Ukiatake, który zerkał w jej stronę z obawą, że zaraz spadnie z krzesła. Na trzydzieści zadań miał trzy godziny dokładnie od teraz.

- Nie sądzisz Genriusay sensei, że powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy nic jej nie jest? - zapytał zaniepokojony Ukitake.- Przez godzinę pisała bez zastanowienia, ale już od ponad czterdziestu minut leży nieprzytomna.

- Śpi - zauważył ze wstrętem kapitan dwunastego oddziału. - Jeśli obślini kartki to nie mam zamiaru niczego sprawdzać. Powinniśmy przerwać test.

- Co o tym myślisz sensei?

Yamamoto im nie odpowiedział, ponieważ chrapał równie smacznie co Ariel, która przez ostatnie cztery doby nie zmrużyła oka. Ukitake wstał najciszej jak potrafił i podszedł do dziewczyny. Ostrożnie wyjął jej spod twarzy kartki i okrył ją swym haori.

- Spójrz - zwrócił się do swego kolegi po fachu. - Odpowiedziała na wszystkie pytania z wyjątkiem dwóch ostatnich.

Kurotsuchi wyrwał mu z rąk arkusz i nerwowo począł go przeglądać trzymając strony w dwóch palcach by nie dotknąć zaślinionych obszarów. Oczywiście, że wszystko napisała mniej więcej dobrze. Jak, inaczej miałaby odpowiedzieć, kiedy tak bardzo jej na tym zależało? Dziewczyna wkurzała go, ale jednocześnie cieszył się, że zdołał nasłać ją na Uraharę. Już wyobrażał sobie jego jęki, gdy Shihoin się rozkręci. Najbliższe wydarzenia zapowiadały się nad wyraz ciekawie.

* * *

Ariel przypuszczała, że stojąc przed bramą senkai będzie miała motyle w brzuchu, a nie pulsującą żyłkę na czole. Akon już wcześniej uprzedził ją o swej obecności przy portalu. Spodziewała się również Sui-Feng, ale cała reszta towarzystwa była stanowczo nadprogramową uciążliwością. Ukitake postanowił ją pożegnać, co samo w sobie mogła przełknąć, ale po co przytaskał za sobą Rukię i Shunsuia z Nanao, którzy jak zwykle wprowadzali zamieszanie? Należy jeszcze wspomnieć Byakuyę, który spokojnie stał z boku i zdawał się zupełnie nie zauważać panującego wokół pandemonium.

- Podążaj za piekielnym motylem i uważaj na Kototsu.

Akon z rozbawieniem przyglądał się dziewczynie wznoszącej oczy ku niebu. Ukiatke ostrzegał ją od piętnastu minut wystawiając jej cierpliwość na próbę. Naukowiec miał wrażenie, że białowłosy kapitan traktuje Ari jak córkę bardziej niż zwykłą przyjaciółkę. Rukia i Nanao jeszcze pogarszały sprawę wtrącając co chwila swoje trzy grosze. Porucznik w okularach przytaczała różne informacje, które przeczytała w przewodnikach po świecie żywych, a Kuchiki dawała jej rady, jako że ostatnio spędziła tam sporo czasu. Wszyscy zdawali się zapomnieć, że Shihoin oryginalnie pochodziła z prawdziwego świata. Naukowiec postanowił ulżyć jej cierpieniu.

- Chyba pora ruszać.

- Racja Akon - zgodziła się momentalnie.

- Jeszcze nie - zaprzeczył Byakuya, który shunpnął tuż za nią zyskując sobie sceptyczne spojrzenie.

- A niby czemu nie?

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć poczuła zbliżające się czerwone raiatsu należące do Renjego, który chwilę później wpadł na plac przed bramą.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, taichou - wyziajał. - Możemy ruszać.

- Nie! - zaprotestowała gwałtownie zwracając się do wysokiego Kuchiki. - Nawet mowy nie ma. Wybij to sobie z głowy. Nie potrzebuję niańki.

- Renji nie ma cię niańczyć tylko bronić miasta przed Pustymi, których populacja ostatnio w tym regionie znacząco wzrosła. Zapewne, przez energię Kurosakiego i jego przyjaciół - odpowiedział nie zająknąwszy się ani razu pomimo jej lodowatego spojrzenia. - Kapitan głównodowodzący wyraził już zgodę.

- Rozumiem, że jesteś z siebie dumny? - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Na moment uniósł kąciki ust tak, by mogła zobaczyć jak bardzo jest z siebie zadowolony. Ariel z jękiem złapała Renjiego za rękę i zniknęła z nim za drzwiami. Smagły dupek dopiął swego, ale ona nie pozwoli by coś zakłóciło dziś jej święto. Nawet czerwonowłosy tępak, który przysporzy jej masy kłopotów. Z drugiej strony wkręcanie Renjiego może nie być takie złe. A Byakuya właśnie dał jej pretekst, by mogła się na nim zemścić. Nic tak nie koi jej udręczonej duszy jak planowanie wendetty.

Akon postanowił trzymać się, jak najdalej od kapitana szóstego oddziału po powrocie Ariel. Tuż przed zamknięciem senkaimon zauważył makiaweliczny uśmiech na twarzy kobiety. Znał ją już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że ten uśmiech nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.

* * *

Czarny tunel, który zdawał się ciągnąć bez końca może nie byłby jeszcze taki zły, gdyby jego ściany nie zdawały się poruszać. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała na czym ma się skupić. Na przerażającym otoczeniu, czy na lecącym przed nią owadzie? Czuła się niczym w dantejskim piekle. Brakowało jej tylko tabliczki z napisem „Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate". Ariel jednak nie wchodziła do piekła, a z niego wychodziła i na pewno nie miała zamiaru porzucać nadziei. Nie, kiedy zobaczyła przed sobą panele shoji stanowiące wejście do prawdziwego świata.

Drzwi odsunęły się, a światło wydobywające się z nich oślepiło ją. Nie zdążyła wyhamować, nim przekroczyła próg senkaimon. Należy wspomnieć, że wrota po drugiej stronie znajdowały się w powietrzu zatem kosztowało ją to upadek z kilku ładnych metrów. Podnosząc się z skalistej ziemi i masując obite kolana i łokcie musiała przyznać, że kto jak kto, ale ona potrafi robić niezapomniane pierwsze wrażenie.

- Nic ci się nie stało? - dobiegł ją z góry zatroskany głos Renjego.

Mężczyzna przestraszył się nie na żarty widząc, że Ariel nie zdąży się zatrzymać. Słysząc gruchnięcie z jakim spadła aż się skulił. Nawet jeszcze na dobre nie wszedł do świata żywych, a dziewczyna już zdążyła zrobić sobie krzywdę. Kapitan zaś bardzo wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli Shihoin spadnie, choćby włos z głowy to rudzielec nie będzie miał już swojej, o którą mógłby się martwić. Renji wierzył, że opieka nad dziewczyną nie będzie taka trudna. Była przecież jedną z najrozsądniejszych osób jakie znał, ale widocznie problemy miał gdzieś jej rozsądek i postanowił spotykać ją przy każdej możliwej okazji.

Podniósł ją i chciał pomóc otrzepać z kurzu czym zasłużył sobie jedynie na syk dezaprobaty. Najwyraźniej nie była zadowolona z jego obecności. Abarai miał tyle przytomności umysłu, by zejść z drogi niezadowolonej kobiecie. Dopiero, wtedy dostrzegł mieszkańców sklepu Urahary bacznie im się przyglądających.

- Porucznik szóstego oddziału, Abarai Renji, melduje swe przybycie wraz z dwudziestą trzecią głową rodu Shihoin, Ariel-sama.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i minęła Renjiego kręcą z powątpiewaniem głową.

- Nie musisz być tak oficjalny. Urahara nie jest już dłużej kapitanem nie mówiąc, że jest tak wyluzowany, że podchodzi to już pod niechlujstwo.

- No, no, no nie sądziłem, że wywarłem na tobie aż tak nieprzychylne wrażenie Black-san - zaśmiał się mężczyzna chowając wachlarz, za którym do tej pory ukrywał twarz. - A może powinienem zwracać się per księżniczko?

Renji patrzył z niedowierzaniem jak zaniedbany mężczyzna ukłonił się i pocałował ją w rękę, którą Ari oczywiście momentalnie wyrwała. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby dostał za to w zęby.

- Daj jej spokój Kisuke - poradziła Yoruichi wyłaniając się zza wielkiego mężczyzny. - Uważasz, że to dobry pomysł wkurzać ją tak od samego początku?

- Chciałem się tylko odpowiednio przywitać. Czy to źle, że chcę się zachować wobec Black-san jak gentelman?

- A propos odpowiedniego powitania…

Ariel uniosła rękę przed twarz Urahary, a z jej palców błysnęła mu w oczy mała kula białej energii. Nim ktoś zdołał zareagować w następnej chwili zaserwowała mu prawy sierpowy prosto w szczękę. Mężczyzna odleciał do tyłu około dwóch metrów, ale przez cały czas jego ciało pozostało w tej samej pozycji.

- To za wysłanie na misję samobójczą bandy szczyli - warknęła i pstryknęła palcami uwalniając kapelusznika z bakudo, obróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia, które, jeśli ta podziemna baza przypominała, choćby trochę tę w Seireitei znajdowało się u góry drabiny widniejącej w oddali.

- Imponujące - przyznał Tessai. - Shibireiubi utkane tak szybko, a, pomimo to tak silne.

- Sam się o to prosiłeś, Kisuke - stwierdziła mulatka rozbawiona niedolą przyjaciela, który właśnie masował obolałą szczękę.

- Jesteś okrutna, Yoruichi-san - przerwał zerkając na porucznika, który nie wiedział jak powinien się zachować w zaistniałej sytuacji. - Ona ma znacznie więcej siły niż na to wygląda, nie uważasz Abarai-san? Jinta, Ururu zajmijcie się naszym gościem. Ja pójdę poszukać Black-san.

Nim Renji zdołał mrugnąć pozostał na pustkowiu z dwójką dzieci. Dziewczynka ukłoniła się.

- Witamy gościu. Proszę iść za nami.

Abarai miał wrażenie, że pobyt w domu Urahary przyprawi go o wiele siwych włosów.

* * *

Wspiąwszy się na powierzchnię pierwszym co zrobiła Ari było zgięcie się wpół i głośne wysyczenie „kurwa" . Obejrzała rękę, która miał kontakt z szczęką sklepikarza. Musiała sobie coś złamać i to w kilku miejscach. Z czego ten facet był zrobiony? Wsadził sobie adamentium w szkielet i postanowił udawać Wolverina? Użyła łagodnego zaklęcia leczącego by uśmierzyć ból. Powinna zanotować sobie by nie koncentrować zbyt wiele reiryoku w kończynach, gdy uderza w coś z większą energią duchową, bo te odbija się i wraca do niej rykoszetem. Dorobiła się już zadrapań, siniaków i stłuczeń, a nie była w prawdziwym świecie dłużej niż piętnaście minut. Zapowiadało się wręcz fantastycznie.

Uspokoiła się. Była w świecie żywych. Wróciła do domu! Myślała, że oddychając tutejszym powietrzem poczuje się wolna, że zapomni choć na trochę ostatni rok, ale czuła jedynie pustkę spowodowaną brakiem otaczającej ją energii. Nie było tu cząsteczek ducha mieniących się błękitem, kiedy zamknęła oczy. Nie było tysięcy czerwonych duchowych wstęg otulających ją ze wszystkich stron, by nigdy nie czuła się samotna. Wyczuwała nieliczne dusze z energią duchową, ale przerażającą większość stanowiły dusze zwykłych ludzi, którzy wydawali jej się być jedynie cieniami mknącymi gdzieś w tle. Pustymi skorupami nieistotnymi dla kursu świata.

Rozczarowana poszła do pokoju, w którym ponad dwanaście miesięcy temu Kisuke uświadomił ją o istnieniu shinigamich. Usiadła przy stoliku czując jakby cofnęła się w czasie. Mały, skromny pokoik nic się nie zmienił. Mogłaby przysiąc, że porcelana stojąca na półce poukładana była, wtedy identycznie w ten sam sposób. Jedynym co się zmieniło była ona. Czuła się przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat starsza i całkowicie inna. Może Byakuya miał rację odradzając jej powrót? Świat ludzi wciąż tu był, ale ona już nie była jego częścią.

* * *

Ari rzuciła Byakuyi grubą księgę, której prawie nie mogła utrzymać.

- Widzisz ten kloc, Kuchiki? Muszę się go dzisiaj nauczyć, zechciej mi zatem wyjaśnić czego chcesz?

Miała nadzieje, że brunet miał dobry powód, by bez ostrzeżenia niemal wywlec ją z dwunastego oddziału i przeszkodzić Akonowi w wyjaśnieniach zawiłego mechanizmu utrzymywania homeostazy reishi w Społeczności Dusz. Jego mina wydała jej się znajoma. Już ją kiedyś widziała. Większość osób uważało, że Kuchiki ma tylko jedną minę, a jego mięśnie twarz są niezdolne do bardziej skomplikowanych przykurczów, ale dziewczyna spędziła z nim już wystarczająco wiele czasu, by nauczyć się rozpoznawać najmniejsze nawet zmiany. Ułatwiało jej to lekkie falowanie reiatsu odpowiadające za stan ducha. Teraz reiatsu Byakuyi drgało tak jak kilka miesięcy wcześniej przed katastrofalną misją Ruki. Teraz wiedziała już, że zechce powstrzymać ją przed wyprawą. Zaskoczył ją jednak.

- Naprawdę chcesz wrócić? Generał chce cię wykorzystać.

- Żartujesz? Dobrze o tym wiem, ale mam to gdzieś. Od momentu pojawienia się tutaj niczego bardziej nie pragnę. Mogą wrócić do domu? Rozumiesz Byakuya, do domu?

- Nie jestem pewny, czy wciąż się tam znajduje.

- Co? Oczywiście, że się tam znajduje. Nawet z mieszkania pewnie mnie nie wykopali, bo na samym początku zrobiłam stałe zlecenie, by nie zapomnieć zapłacić czynszu. A anulowanie tego, mimo że oficjalnie nie żyję, zajmie mojej rodzinie minimum trzy lata. Biurokracja na ziemi to prawdziwa katorga.

- Tamto miejsce się nie zmieniło, ty tak. Ale widzę, że nie zrozumiesz, póki nie przekonasz się na własnej skórze - powiedział, uznając swoją porażkę.

- I już, to wszystko? Żadnych gróźb przywiązania mnie do kaloryfera? Nasłania na mnie Sui-Feng itd.? Zręcznego fortelu, by upewnić się, że jestem bezpieczna?

- To czy ja chcę byś się tam udała nie jest istotne. Chodzi mi głównie o twoje bezpieczeństwo, ale jesteś zbyt uparta, by się mnie posłuchać. Jako przywódca Kuchiki troszczę się o naszych sprzymierzeńców. Tak nakazuje moja duma.

Ari z powątpiewaniem spojrzała na szarookiego mężczyznę. Jeśli chciał poprawić kontakty z Rukią musiał lepiej wyrażać swoje emocje.

- Jednym słowem powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz bym nigdzie jechała, bo martwisz się o mnie, ale nie masz siły ani cierpliwości, by się ze mną użerać, bo i tak zrobię wszystko po swojemu. Dodałeś także, że jesteś mi wdzięczny za pomoc i że jestem twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Uważaj Byakuya-kun, bo ludzie pomyślą, że robisz się miękki.

Kapitan bez słowa oddał jej księgę i odwrócił się, żeby shunpnąć z powrotem do swej dywizji. Nim to zrobił powiedział jeszcze jedno.

- Kurosaki Ichigo ma w sobie więcej z shinigami niż ty.

Po tych słowach w miejscu, z którego zniknął pozostały po nim jedynie odciski stóp na piasku.

* * *

Kuchiki miał rację. To nie było już jej miejsce. Trudno było się jej do tego przyznać, ale minione wydarzenia sprawiły, że nie była już tym niezdolnym nikomu zaufać, aspołecznym tchórzem. Wcześniej skupiła się jedynie na powrocie, nie na tym z czym się on wiąże ani co chciała zrobić będąc tu. W pogoni za cieniem przeszłości dała się wkręcić w środek wojny z Aizenem. Miała być łącznikiem między Uraharą i Gotei, ale wiedziała, że na tym się nie skończy. Zbyt wiele mogła stracić, by bezczynnie się przyglądać nadchodzącym wydarzeniom.

- Oj, tu jesteś Black-san - zawołał Urahara klaszcząc w dłonie. - Już myślałem, że sobie poszłaś.

- Bzdura.

- Fakt - ostatni raz się uśmiechnął, nim spoważniał. - Mogłem rzeczywiście sobie na to zasłużyć.

- Mogłeś? Gdyby nie ja złapano, by ich pierwszego dnia. Nie mówiąc, ile razy później ratowałam im skórę. Byłeś zdesperowany, rozumiem, ale i tak nie pochwalam. Ale korzystając z okazji, że przestałeś robić z siebie debila porozmawiajmy poważnie. Wiesz, po co przysłał mnie tu Genryusai? - zapytała. Jeśli miała wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce to właśnie nadeszła ta chwila.

- Masz mnie szpiegować - wzruszył ramionami jakby nie miał nic przeciwko.

- Jedyny problem w tym, że cele Yamamoto nie pokrywają się z moimi. On chce wygrać za wszelką cenę. Ja, by ci, którzy są dla mnie ważni przeżyli.

Na ustach Urahary zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

- Co chcesz zatem zrobić?

- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale na pewno coś wymyślę.


	26. Najpierw małe kroczki

**Chcę tylko zaznaczyć, jeśli ktoś w ogóle to przeczyta, że wątek Baunto będzie niewielki i dziejący się raczej w tle.**

* * *

Przestrzeń ma wiele definicji. Patrząc na nią przez szczegółową teorię względności jest nierozerwalnie związana z czasem, ale nie z ciałami w niej obecnymi. W ogólnej teorii względności zależy jeszcze od rozkładu i ruchu mas ciał. Rozpatrując to pojęcie z punktu widzenia antropologii, matematyki ( ponad dwadzieścia definicji), filozofii (niemal tyle definicji co filozofów), politologii i astronomii dochodzi się do wniosku, że jest się totalnym debilem. Nie wspominając dodatkowo o definicjach „zaświatowych" jak Ari nazwała naukę shinigamich. Te ostatnie wyjaśniały, chociaż jakim cudem mała chatka Urahary miała w sobie tyle pokoi co Ritz z własnym schronem atomowym w piwnicy. Większość pomieszczeń była szczelnie zamknięta zawierając zapewne laboratoria, do których dziewczyna miała zamiar wkręcić się później.

Teraz stała w pokoju przypominającym ten, w którym obudziła się przed rokiem, przygryzając usta, aby powstrzymać się od zgryźliwego komentarza. Abarai próbował, z naciskiem na próbował, wejść w swe zastępcze ciało raczej z marnym skutkiem. Dziewczyna chciała jednak wygłosić komentarz nie tyle o kupie mięśni, która będąc dziełem Akona była bezbłędna, co o jej opakowaniu zwanemu ubraniem. Renji wyglądał niczym podręcznikowy przykład hipisa. Miał nawet gitarę na plecach.

- Przysłali nam wczoraj wasze gigai - wyjaśnił rozradowany Urahara, wachlując się jakby nie było jutra. - Seireitei ma ostatnimi czasy niezwykle „interesujący" wybór kostiumów.

- Lepiej nic mi nie mów - wyjęczała, masując nasadę nosa. - Wiesz, ile czasu zajęło mi wyjaśnienie im konceptu komórek? O internecie nie wspominając. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wystroili mnie w dzwony. Skracają mi nogi.

- Wydaje mi się, że ktoś dużo bardziej przyłożył się do wyboru twego stroju niż dla twego towarzysza Black-dono - zahuczał za nią Tessai.

- Ktoś w dwunastym oddziale musi cię bardzo lubić, Black-san.

- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że ktoś powinien mnie nie lubić, Kisuke? Z jakiego powodu?

Jinta i Ururu roześmieli się widząc zażenowanego kapelusznika i wpatrzoną w niego niewinnym wzrokiem dziewczynę.

- Załatwiła cię bez mydła, Właścicielu - przedrzeźniał go chłopak za co dostał w głowę wachlarzem.

Ariel nie zwracając na nich dłużej uwagi podeszła do konta, w którym rudy porucznik wciąż próbował wgramolić się w swe ciało. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że wystrojono ją w ciemne, krótkie szorty i płócienną piracką koszulę oraz japonki. To mogła przełknąć. Zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się na przeniesieniu się do gigai. Nic nie poczuła, ale kiedy otworzyła oczy miała przed sobą sufit i czuła się nietypowo solidna. Usiadła. Dziwnie było znów być workiem kości. Poczuła, że coś wpija jej się w tyłek. Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową wyciągając z tylnej kieszeni spodni niebieski portfel i pęk kluczy. Musieli jej go zabrać, kiedy przenieśli ją do laboratorium. Przejrzała zawartość portfela. Nie brakowało niczego. Został jej nawet rachunek z supermarketu za papier toaletowy. Będzie musiała wycałować pewnego rogatego typka przy najbliższej okazji.

- No nareszcie! - Renjemu udało w końcu wcisnąć się do gigai, które oglądał teraz ze wszystkich stron w lusterku. - I jak? Wyglądam jak człowiek?

- Jakbyś uciekł z tworków, ale jednak jak człowiek.

- Podoba ci się? - zapytał, nie wyczuwając w jej głosie sarkazmu. - Przewertowałem cały magazyn, zanim wybrałem co mam założyć.

- Do tego mogłeś się nie przyznawać. AHA!

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niej z zaciekawieniem. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się niczym kot z „Alicji w krainie czarów" wpatrując się w mały, srebrny plastikowy kartonik.

- Co to? - Renji starał się wyciągnąć rzecz od dziewczyny, która szybko zabrała ją z poza zasięgu jego ręki.

- To Renji, jest coś co daje w tym świecie niemal nieograniczone możliwości. Platynowa karta.

- Na nie twoje nazwisko - zauważył Urahara, który aż ukląkł, aby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się dziwu, jakie pewnie nigdy do tej pory nie zawitało jeszcze do jego małego sklepu. Pochwycił ją, by sprawdzić, czy jest autentyczna.

- Adam Night - przeczytała Ururu przekręcając głowę do góry nogami, żeby odpowiednio widzieć litery.

- Ten pisarz? - zainteresował się Tessai.

- Napadłaś na niego Black-san? Szkoda, lubiłem jego książki.

Ariel wyrwała mu kartę z rąk przyciskając do swej piersi niczym dziecko.

- To mój pseudonim - wyjaśniła mimochodem idąc niespodziewanie do wyjścia w kierunku sklepu. Urahara podążył za nią i jakimś cudem, gdy weszła do sklepu stał już przy kasie.

- Prosimy, prosimy! - zawołał niczym handlarz z targu w Maroku.

Ari zdecydowanie położyła na blacie jedną rzecz, na którą Kisuke spojrzał podejrzliwie spod ronda kapelusza.

- Od roku nie byłaś w świecie żywych, a wszystko, co chcesz kupić w mym sklepie mając kartę bez limitu to Bounty?

- Chcę sprawdzić, czy bank jej nie zablokował, a potem mam zamiar napastować cię, aż nie zrobisz mi kawy.

- Trzymam cię za słowo Black-san! - jej groźba wyraźnie poprawiła mu humor.

Nabił na kasę baton, wsadził do czytnika kartę dziewczyny i nacisnął enter. Wszyscy w milczeniu i napięciu godnym karnych w meczu finałowym na mistrzostwach świata, czekali na akceptację. Kiedy w powietrzu rozległ się pisk i dźwięk drukowanego paragonu Ari odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie była do końca zdana na łaskę Urahary.

- Co do tego molestowania - zaczął.

- Jestem pewna, że okażesz się na tyle dobrym gospodarzem Kisuke, by nie wykorzystywać bezbronnej i niewinnej dziewczyny - słysząc ją Renji zachłysnął się własną śliną i prawie udusiłby się, gdyby nie Tessai, który jak zawsze był gotowy na wszystko i klepnął go w plecy. - Zwłaszcza takiej, która może nasłać na ciebie gromadę kapitanów.

Urahara zdjął kapelusz i ukłonił się jej.

- Postaram się nie zawieść twego zaufania, panienko.

Niecałe pięć minut później dziewczyna siedziała już w kuchni z Uraharą, Yoruichi i Tessaiem, czekając, aż woda na kawę zagotuje się w czajniku. Renji stał przed nimi nie do końca pewny, czy ma się jej posłuchać.

- Jesteś pewna, że poradzisz sobie sama Ari? - zapytał, patrząc podejrzanie na Uraharę. - Jeśli coś ci się stanie Taichou obedrze mnie ze skóry.

- Po raz dziesiąty Renji, nic mi nie będzie. Idź, przywitaj się z Ichigo i resztą. Przecież chcesz.

- Ale skąd mam wiedzieć, gdzie są?

- Jest dziewiąta. Powinni właśnie zacząć lekcje. Idź do liceum, to taki duży budynek, z którego emanuje rozpacz i zniechęcenie. Stań przed nim na placu i zacznij krzyczeć. Jestem pewna, że nie minie nawet dziesięć sekund nim Ichigo wyleci ci na spotkanie.

Kapelusznik chrząknął jedynie, powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

- Takie krzyki rzeczywiście coś dadzą? - porucznik wciąż był niepewny.

- Nie potrafisz aż tak dokładnie wyczuwać reiatsu, by wiedzieć, w której sali dokładnie się znajduje, a na serio sądzisz, że zaglądanie do każdej klasy będzie rozsądne? Zwrócisz na siebie uwagę wielu osób podobnie jak krzykiem, ale na odległość nikt nie będzie mógł zadać niewygodnych pytań.

To zdawało się przekonać Renjiego. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi Kisuke i Yoruichi nie powstrzymywali dłużej chichotu.

- Naprawdę jesteś złą kobietą Black-san.

- Chciałabym zobaczyć minę Ichigo. Właściwie to chyba za nim pójdę. Dam ci znać jak poszło - Yoruichi zniknęła w po tych słowach w mgnieniu oka.

Ari nie słuchała ich jednak, a jak zaczarowana przypatrywała się Tessaiowi wsypującemu do kubka brązowe granulki.

- Jaką kawę pijesz Black-dono?

- Czarną jak noc i słodką niczym pocałunek - odpowiedziała rozmarzonym głosem.

Gdy były szef oddziału kido postawił przed nią na spodku groteskowy różowy garnuszek cały świat przestał się liczyć. Ujęła go w drżące dłonie i wzięła głęboki wdech chcąc jak najdłużej móc delektować się to chwilą. Miała nadzieje, że to nie sen, bo cała Gotei musiałaby się mierzyć z bardzo wściekłą Shihoin. Kiedy posmakowała utęsknionego napoju jej kubki smakowe zdawały się zadrżeć w posadach.

- I jak? - dopytywał się sklepikarz.

- Cicho Kisuke, właśnie przeżywam katharsis.

- Naprawdę musi pani lubić kawę - stwierdziła Ururu, która z progu przypatrywała się ich nowemu gościowi.

- To niedopowiedzenie stulecia, mała. Ten napój bogów stanowi część mego jestestwa. Dziękuję Tessai-san za przywrócenie mi nadziei i wiary w przyszłość.

- Jeśli o przyszłości mowa - wtrącił Urahara. - To co dokładniej zamierzasz zrobić?

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się jedząc baton i popijając kawę już bez zbytecznych ceremoniałów.

- Najpierw muszę zebrać dane i rozeznać się w dokładnej, **realnej** sytuacji, by móc postanowić jakie kroki następnie przedsięwziąć. Mam dwa tygodnie na zdanie pierwszego raportu, ale… co to za dziwna energia?

- Energia?

- Tak, jej ślady rozpościerają się nad całym miastem, ale ta częstotliwość - Ariel zamknęła oczy chcąc się lepiej skupić. - Czemu trzy zmodyfikowane dusze o podobnej częstotliwości duchowej co ta obca znajdują się w twoim domu?

Urahara podniósł, aż kapelusz, by lepiej przyjrzeć się siedzącej koło niego jasnowłosej dziewczynie. Słyszał, że jej kontrola reiryoku jest wyjątkowa, ale tego się nie spodziewał. Musiał sobie przypomnieć, że jej geny zostały dokładnie wyselekcjonowane przez Izanami, ale czemu jego mentorka to zrobiła? Jaki miała ukryty cel, bo jakiś musiała mieć? Zawsze miała.

- Widzę, że nic się przed tobą nie ukryje. Cóż - podrapał się po podbródku z dwudniowym zarostem. - Chciałem zachować to w tajemnicy, ale nie mam wyboru. Nawet Yoruichi nie wie o duszach w piwnicy. Chcę, aby sprawdziły umiejętności Kurosakiego i reszty. Jak sama wspomniałaś nie byli przygotowani do wkroczenia do Społeczności Dusz. Nie chcę, żeby się to powtórzyło.

- Masz zamiar ich sprawdzić dzięki trzem Konpaku? Czy to nie są czasem takie groszki? Dałeś im jakieś inne umiejętności?

Kisuke przytaknął.

- Ririn potrafi tworzyć iluzje, Cluod zmieniać kształt, a Nova tworzyć portale.

- Muszą być też całkiem inteligentne by wykorzystywać tego typu umiejętności.

- Tak i mają dodatkowo charakterki - przyznał.- Uparli się, że sami opracują test dla dzieciaków, więc nie wiem co zamierzają.

- To kapuje, ale co z tą dziwną aurą? To nie Aizen.

- Nie musisz się tym przejmować Black-san. My i Seireitei poradzimy sobie. Zajmij się, więc tym, czym powinnaś.

Ariel zgodziła się wiedząc, że ma racje. Musiała dokładnie zbadać dostępne możliwości, zanim zaplanuje cokolwiek. A miała kilka zagadkowych niewiadomych w postawionym przed nią równaniu.

- Tak będzie lepiej. Potrzebuje wyników badań nad Hogyoku.

- Oczywiście.

- Komputer.

- Nie ma problemu.

- I informacji o Hiyori, Shinjim, Lovie i reszcie.

To zatkało byłego kapitana. Zdjął kapelusz i pomasował skronie.

- W tym wypadku nie mogę ci pomóc - westchnął.

- Rozumiem, że nie przepadają za Shinigami przez to, że Gotei ich zdradziło i chciało dekapitować, ale muszę wiedzieć, czy będą walczyć z tym dupkiem?

- Nie wiem - przyznał szczerze. - Nie wtrącam się w ich sprawy. To nie jest najmilsza gromadka, jeśli wejdzie im się w drogę.

- Są chociaż w mieście? Nie mogę ich wyczuć.

Kapelusznik przyglądał jej się przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiając się, czy powiedzieć prawdę. W końcu przyznał, że mieszkają w granicach Karakury. Dziewczyna słysząc to nie traciła więcej czasu. Zebrała się i chciała wyjść.

- Zaraz! Gdzie idziesz? Co chcesz zrobić?

- To co każda szanująca się kobieta. Iść na zakupy.

Urahara zrezygnowany podrapał się po głowie. Teraz wiedział czemu Kurotsuchi zgodził się posłać tu kogoś spoza swej dywizji. Wybrał osobę, która przysporzy mu jak najwięcej siwych włosów.

* * *

Ariel leżała wieczorem na podłodze wpatrując się w szybko zmieniające się obrazki na laptopie. Urahara dał jej na własność pokój niedaleko jego laboratorium, by swobodnie mogła się tam kręcić. Dziewczyna zgodziła się zostać u niego na razie wiedząc, że to znacznie bardziej konwencjonalne rozwiązanie niż powrót do swego mieszkania. O ile w ogóle jeszcze było jej. Zastopowała film, gdy usłyszała odsuwające się panele shoji i wyczuła reiatsu Yoruichi. Musiała mrugnąć, by upewnić się, że nikogo nie widzi.

- Na dole - zabrzmiał męski głos.

Przed Ariel stał czarny kot ze złotymi ślepiami.

- To pierwszy raz, kiedy widzisz mnie w tej formie. Nie dziwisz się?

- Po ostatnim roku nie zdziwiłabym się nawet, gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że Elvis żyje - odpowiedziała wracając do przeglądania nagrania.

Kot przyjrzał się z zaciekawieniem obrazkom na monitorze.

- Po co ci monitoring z supermarketu?

- Żeby wyróżnić wzorzec.

- Wzorzec?

Ari zirytowała się i znowu włączyła pauzę. Czy nie mogła, choć chwili mieć dla siebie?

- Czego chcesz ma kochana kuzynko? - zapytała się dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie leży jej obecność Shihoin.

- Od powrotu wyczuwam dziwne reiatsu. Chciałam skontaktować się z Sui-Feng i Ukitake.

Słysząc jej prośbę szatynka rzuciła jej swą komórkę. Yoruichi nie mogąc obsłużyć jej w kociej formie zmieniła się w człowieka. Kompletnie nieskrępowana usiadła w całej swej krasie koło dziewczyny i poczęła przeszukiwać listę kontaktów.

- Wiesz jesteś jedyną osobą, która nie karze mi się ubrać.

- Nie masz niczego czym sama nie mogę się poszczycić, a jedyne dostępne ubrania są moje, więc byłyby za długie. Nie mówiąc o tym, że nie lubię się dzielić.

Fioletowo włosa kobieta słysząc coraz większą irytacją w jej głosie wybrała w końcu numer i wyszła z pokoju. Ciekawiło ją co znów kombinuje dzieciak, który przez całą jej obecność w pokoju próbował zakryć kartkę z tabelą zawierającą daty z trzech ostatnich tygodni i stojące koło nich dwie pary liter i godzinę. Jej rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk ze słuchawki.

- Tak, Ariel-sama?

- Sui-Feng, tu Yoruichi. Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić?

* * *

Pójście z Kenseiem na zakupy przypominało podróż z wiecznie naburmuszonym robotem. Ich mała rodzina miała w sobie przeróżne typy osobowości. Począwszy od jego raczej wyluzowanego przez dobrodusznego Hachiego, po wiecznie gotową do ataku Hiyori. Blondyn przypomniał sobie, że skończył im się ryż, a w dodatku Lisa zażądała dziś na kolację Sukiyaki, musiał więc kupić jeszcze ryż i tofu. Minęło ponad sto lat, a on wciąż zastanawiał się, jak z bycia kapitanem jego życie przeistoczyło się w tą rutynę. W chwilach takich jak ta, kiedy najciekawszą rzeczą jaka go dziś spotkała był wybór spośród czerech rodzajów tofu, jakaś mała odmian byłaby miła.

- Przepraszam?

Odwrócił się słysząc melodyjny damski głos. Gdy się odwrócił spotkał go widok eleganckiej kobiety w biało czarnej sukience od Coco Chanel i dużych okularach przeciwsłonecznych, która uśmiechała się do niego błyskając białymi zębami. Wyprostował się niczym struna nie mogąc uwierzyć, że może jego modły właśnie zostały wysłuchane.

- Mogę pani w czymś pomóc?

- Oui, znaczy się tak - poprawiła się zmieszana z wyraźnie francuskim akcentem. - Widzi pan, nie mogę dosięgnąć soku grejpfrutowego. Brakuje mi dosłownie dwóch centymetrów. Nawet na obcasach jestem za niska.

Musiał powstrzymać się, by nie wyszczerzyć się niczym wariat. To była nie tylko Europejka, co było widać po nietypowej urodzie, ale w dodatku Francuzka. Nie spuszczając z niej wzroku podał jej butelkę zastanawiając się, jak powinien zagadać, by szansa na odmianę nie wymknęła mu się koło nosa.

- Merci beaucoup. Nie wiem jak się panu odwdzięczę.

- Jeśli mogę zasugerować filiżankę herbaty za rogiem, madame. Będę zaszczycony móc towarzyszyć tak pięknej pani.

- Z przyjemnością. Ariane Noir - przedstawiła się podając mu dłoń, którą z galanterią pocałował.

- Otoribashi Rose.


	27. Drugi krok, aby nie ostatni

To była czysta makabra! Co za popierdolony kraj ta Japonia. Gdzie do cholery zaprasza się dziewczynę na herbatę, a nie na kawę i w dodatku do herbaciarni?! Czyli miejsca, gdzie podają tylko herbatę, czytać „NIE MA KAWY"! Ariel uśmiechała się do Rose'a znad czarki zielonej zakały jej żywota. Nie wystarczyło, że założyła kieckę i pieprzone szpilki, w których już o mało dziesięć razy się nie zabiła? Nie była mistrzynią wdzięku nawet w płaskich butach, a na sześciocentymetrowych obcasach przypominała chodzące zwłoki w ostatnim stanie rozkładu. Czuła się nieswojo niczym na tych spędach na jakie nierzadko zaganiał ją jej agent. Nawet Shihoin nie kazali jej chodzić na szczudłach, a to było jeszcze gorsze od amfibii w jakie musiała się dla nich ubierać.

Nie dała jednak poznać blondynowi swego wszechogarniającego niezadowolenia i wciąż uśmiechała się do niego rozmawiając o małych głupotkach, używając przy tym, zaledwie niewielkiej części swej uwagi. Wyrobiła tą umiejętność przez lata mieszkania z swą matką, która godzinami potrafiła mówić o rzeczach całkiem nieinteresujących, a czego Ari nieraz musiała wysłuchiwać. Przytakiwała mu, więc od czasu do czasu używając niezastąpionego „tak sądzisz?". Musiała spotkać się z nim kilka razy, by przyzwyczaił się do jej obecności na tyle by nie wydawała mu się obca. Wybrała byłego kapitana trzeciej dywizji spośród wszystkich renegatów, których widziała na taśmie ochrony z supermarketu, w którym spotkała kiedyś Hiyori ze wzglądu na jego aparycje. Zawsze był elegancko ubrany i miał długie zadbane włosy. Jednym słowem typ narcystyczny, który nie zwątpi nawet przez sekundę, że kobieta chce z nim wyjść z jakichś podejrzanych pobudek. Miał szczęście, że nie była to prawdziwa randka, inaczej zostawiłaby go po niecałej minucie. Nie byłaby to pierwsza taka jej historia. Kiedy miała czternaście lat na pierwszą, a zarazem jak dotąd ostatnią randkę zaprosił ją do kina Filip McFigen. Uciekł po pięciu minutach, kiedy oświadczyła mu, że nie ma talentu do kosza, a do drużyny dostał się tylko dlatego, że ich w-fista jest gejem, który lubi ciemnookich brunetów. Przecież było to widać na pierwszy rzut oka! Nawet teraz parsknęła śmiechem na samą myśl.

- Coś nie tak, Ariane-san?

- Nie, tylko przypomniałeś mi starego znajomego - poprawiła okulary, by nie zauważył jej nietypowych oczu.

- Mam nadzieję, że był to ktoś interesujący.

- Koszykarz z drużyny w liceum.

Słysząc to mężczyzna zasępił się.

- Sportowiec? Miałem nadzieję, że przypominam ci raczej jakąś artystyczną duszę.

- Z tego co pamiętam grał na perkusji.

- Ja grywam na gitarze. Jeśli chcesz moglibyśmy pójść razem na koncert Fado dziś wieczorem - zaproponował .

- Z przyjemnością.

Zaraz po tym jak umówili się na jutro Ari uciekła, używając starej jak świat wymówki, z czekającą na nią koleżanką. Na razie wszystko układało się po jej myśli. Operacja X została rozpoczęta. Nadszedł czas na Y. W tym celu musiała jednak zebrać jeszcze nieco więcej danych.

Wróciwszy do Urahary zastała tam również Renjiego, Ichigo, Ishidę i Chada, wszyscy zdawali się być zdenerwowani.

- Ariel? - zapytał Renji, chcąc się wpierw upewnić, że to w istocie ona. Nigdy nie widział jej w takim stroju. - Musisz nam pomóc znaleźć Orihime. Została porwana.

Dziewczyna zamieniła z Uraharą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Skoncentrowała się, by przekonać się, że sklepikarz rzeczywiście odpowiada za zniknięcie nastolatki. Nie wyczuła nigdzie energii Inoue, ale pokój, w którym wczoraj rezydowały zmodyfikowane dusze został otoczony barierą. To za nią musiała być ukryta dziewczyna.

- Przykro mi, ale jej nie czuję - wzruszyła ramionami i bez ceregieli podeszła do Ichigo i wyrwała mu parę włosów.

- Ała! Co ty wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnął przyglądając się znikającej w kuchni kobiecie.

- Chcę coś sprawdzić.

Ichigo czekał cierpliwie na dalsze wyjaśnienia, ale po dwóch minutach w ciągu których ich się nie doczekał wściekły pomaszerował do kuchni, gdzie Ariel parzyła sobie kawę.

- I tyle? Nic więcej mi nie powiesz?

- Nie - odpowiedziała, popijając ostrożnie ukrop, by się nie poparzyć.

- Nie można tak sobie chodzić i wyrywać ludziom włosy! Właściwie to, co tu robisz? Renji nie wspomniał, że z nim podróżujesz.

- Mam być łącznikiem między Uraharą a Gotei, jeśli musisz już wiedzieć - wyjaśniła, uznawszy, że w ten sposób szybciej pozbędzie się upierdliwego chłopaka. - A jeśli idzie o twoje włosy to… tajemnica.

Ichigo prawie upadł nie dowierzając własnym uszom. Jakby jeden Urahara im nie wystarczał.

- Może w takim razie pójdziesz z nami o ósmej do domu Inoue-san - zaproponował Ishida, który wraz z Renjim udał się za Kurosakim do kuchni. - Mamy się tam spotkać z porywaczami. Mogłabyś…

- Sorki, ale nie da rady - przerwała mu. - Mam ważniejsze sprawy.

- Jakie? - zapytał się Ichigo nim Abarai zdołał go powstrzymać, wiedząc po minie kobiety, że jej odpowiedź rozwścieczy pomarańczowowłosego nastolatka.

- Mam randkę.

Wszystkim mężczyznom opadły szczęki. Pierwszy ocknął się Renji.

- Ale… jak to randkę?! Z kim? Jesteśmy tu dopiero jeden dzień!

- Z mężczyzną, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, choć nie rozumiem jakim cudem moje preferencje seksualne to twój interes - wyjaśniła, z trudem ukrywając za kubkiem rozbawienie malujące się na jej twarzy.

- I to jest ważniejsze od Inoue? - Ichigo był wściekły. Wcześniej miał Ariel, jeśli nie za przyjaciółkę, to przynajmniej za osobę logicznie myślącą.

- Od jej zaginięcia nie minęły jeszcze dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a ja nie jestem biurem rzeczy znalezionych. Zatem, ciao chłopaki.

Po tych słowach znikła za drzwiami zostawiając za sobą kilka poirytowanych, zawiedzionych i wątpiących w jej zdrowie psychiczne osób.

* * *

Może, gdyby miała od początku inne podejście to ten wieczór nie byłby dla niej niekończącym się koszmarem. Miała poniekąd rację oceniając charakter Rose'a. Był typem narcystycznym, który do przesady dbał o szczegóły i lubił dramatyzować. Uwielbiał muzykę i mangę, mieliby więc o czym rozmawiać, gdyby wciąż się o nią nie wypytywał. O sobie nic nie mówił albo zręcznie zmieniał temat. Z drugiej strony co miał powiedzieć? Że jest byłym bogiem śmierci, który mimochodem zmienił się w jakieś jeszcze większe wynaturzenie?

Kobieta musiała stale się pilnować, by mu czegoś nie powiedzieć lub się nie wzdrygnąć, gdy ją dotykał. Były to błahostki takie jak podanie ręki, czy dotyk barkami podczas koncertu na widowni. Potem była oczywiście kolacja, która poskutkowała przynajmniej znieczuleniem się sporą ilością wina. Przez cały ten czas Ari stale zwiększała swe reiatsu. Nie na tyle, by je zauważył, ale by podświadomie zaczął się do niego przyzwyczajać. Pod koniec wieczoru facet wydawał się być nią oczarowany. Przedtem nie sądziła, że tak dobrze wypadnie w roli femme fatale. Szczerze to przed rozpoczęciem swych działań wątpiła, czy jej się uda. Nie znała się na flirtowaniu z mężczyznami, postanowiła więc po prostu zachowywać się tak jakby on tego chciał. Najwidoczniej wyszło lepiej niż oczekiwała. Problem pojawił się, kiedy nadszedł moment odprowadzenia pod dom. Ariel wcześniej idąc na spotkanie z Rosem wpadła do swego starego mieszkania sprawdzić, czy stoi puste i czy nie zmieniono w nim zamków. Okazało się, że wszystko jest niemal, tak jak zostawiła. Kłopot ujawnił się, gdy przy drzwiach mężczyzna pochylił się, by ją pocałować. Ariel mogła poświęcić wiele dla sprawy, ale na pewno nie pierwszy pocałunek. W milisekundach, gdy pochylał się nad nią jej mózg zastanawiał się jednocześnie jak ma się z tego wykaraskać i kiedy to stała się tak sentymentalna. Wybawienie przyszło niespodziewanie. Kiedy przekręciła klamkę z uchylonych drzwi wypadł czarny mały kształt, który z wściekłym sykiem rzucił się na niespodziewającego się ataku mężczyznę. Były kapitan Gotei, czy nie, atak furii Behemota zostawił blondyna z wieloma czerwonymi zadrapaniami na twarzy. Ari pochwyciła zwierzę nim Rose wyszedł z szoku i z przepraszającym uśmiechem zniknęła za drzwiami.

Niedowierzając w swe szczęście ześlizgnęła się po ścianie na podłogę. Kot przyglądał jej się przez dłuższą chwilę. Syczał na nią grożąc możliwą utratą nosa, ale gdy zaczęła go głaskać syk zmienił się w pomruk zadowolenia.

- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że twoja zakazana morda uratuje mi kiedyś tyłek.

Dziewczyna zgarnęła do plecaka kilka rzeczy, które chciała zabrać do Urahary. Robiąc to odkryła zagadkę, która nurtowała ja od chwili, w której zobaczyła Behemota. Zastanawiała się, jak dostał się do mieszkania. Okazało się, że lufcik w oknie pozostał uchylony i to przez niego zwierzę musiało dostawać się na zewnątrz i z powrotem. Będzie musiała wyłuskać któregoś dnia nieco czasu i posprzątać tu. Zapach kociego moczu przesiąkł mieszkanie niemal na wskroś. Jęknęła. Miała kolejną rzecz do zrobienia w najbliższym czasie.

Kiedy wróciła do sklepu truskawka i spółka akurat wychodzili bełkocząc miedzy sobą coś o muzeum. Zignorowali ją z czego była jak najbardziej zadowolona. Przynajmniej oni zrozumieli, że nie jest altruistką ani czerwonym krzyżem. Szkoda, że mieszkańcy Seireitei nie mogli wziąć z nich przykładu.

Wturlała się pod kołdrę i zasnęła chcą przygotować się mentalnie na jutrzejszy dzień. Wedle operacji X znów spotykała się z Rosem, walnęła głową w poduszkę na samą myśl. Wprowadzała też operację Y w stan czynny. Optowały za tym wyniki badań, które przeprowadziła na włosach Ichigo. Czekała ją zatem wizyta w galerii sztuki i w przychodni. Zapowiadał się ciężki dzień.

* * *

Kiedy wczoraj wieczorem sądziła, że czeka ją ciężki dzień nie spodziewała się znaleźć na śniadaniu Sui-Feng. Znaczy się na jej śniadaniu. Było grubo po dziewiątej, gdy w końcu wyczołgała się z łóżka. Kapitan drugiej dywizji właśnie szykowała się do wyjścia z swą mentorką w chwili, w której Ariel zawlekła swe zwłoki do kuchni. Została, wtedy wtajemniczona w podejrzenia Urahary na temat Bounto.

- Zaraz - westchnęła nie do końca jeszcze przytomna. - Kokosowe batony w geście srogiej pomsty dokonanej w zapalczywym gniewie wysysają z ludzi dusze? Mają dość bycia zjadanymi?

- Batony, Ariel-sama? - dopytała zbita z tropu niska brunetka.

- To rasa ludzi podobna do Quincy - wyjaśnił Ari Urahara, podsuwając jej pod nos kubek mocnej kawy. - Zbieżność nazwy jest przypadkowa i na razie to tylko podejrzenia.

- Ale wszystko na to wskazuje - dodała chłodno Yoruichi. - Zamknęliśmy wszelką komunikację z Seireitei i prowadzimy śledztwo.

Dziewczyna już wyobrażała sobie gościa z czerwonymi gałami, krzaczastymi brwiami i ulizanymi włosami z przedziałkiem. Jeszcze tylko postawiony kołnierz i wampir jak się patrzy. Nie, stanowczo dość miała problemów z bogami śmierci, Dracula był jej do szczęścia całkowicie zbędny. Po piętnastu minutach niemal gestapowskiego przesłuchania, które przeprowadziła na niej Sui-Feng, by upewnić się, czy niczego jej nie potrzeba i czy jest traktowana z należytym szacunkiem, była i obecna szefowa drugiej dywizji ruszyły zbierać dowody na istnienie niby wampirów.

Ari ubrała się i z jękiem desperacji wciągnęła czerwone szpilki szykując się na dzisiejszy Ragnarok. Założyła dziś już jednak jeansy. Wszak wszystko miało swoje granice, także jej poświęcenie.

* * *

„Randka" przekonała ją o jednym. Dość z tą farsą! Przemykała się za nieświadomym niczego Rosem po uliczkach Karakury zyskując sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia przechodniów. Zachowywała się jakby grała w „Counter Strike'a" chowając się co chwila za rogami budynków i wyglądając zza rogów. W jej decyzji nie chodziło tylko o to, że miała już stanowczo powyżej uszu bycia miłą na siłę. Choć musiała przyznać, że stanowiło to ponad dziewięćdziesiąt procent jej motywacji. Drugą sprawą była szybkość z jaką blondyn się do niej przywiązywał. Nie chciała, aby zadurzył się w niej tak mocno, że gdy będzie zmuszona się ujawnić od razu na starcie zyska sobie wroga. A nic na świecie nie jest równie pamiętliwe co zranione serce. Dlatego też postanowiła zdusić to w zarodku. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że będzie jej dana możliwość wytłumaczenia się, kiedy wparuje do ich kryjówki, zanim zakończą jej marny żywot.

Nie wiedziała czego się spodziewała, ale opuszczony magazyn nie przyszedł jej do głowy, gdy myślała o tajnej siedzibie zaginionych kapitanów i poruczników. Budynek wyglądał jakby w każdej chwili mógł się rozlecieć, a w dodatku otaczało go dziwne pole siłowe, które przywodziło jej na myśl barierę Orihime. Rose znikł w wejściu niecałe pięć minut temu, a ona wciąż zastanawiała się, czy aby na pewno powinna tam wejść. Plan planem, a ona bała się, jak jasna cholera. Co z tego, że Rose jak i wcześniej spotkany Love i Shinji wydali się jej być rozsądni? Tosen też taki jej się wydawał, a proszę, na czym się skończyło. Nie wspominając o zminiaturyzowanej Erynii, która czaiła się gdzieś w środku. Przełknęła ślinę i napisała na komórce wezwanie o pomoc. Wystarczyło, żeby wcisnęła jeden przycisk, a informacja od razu pojawiłaby się u Urahary i Akona. Wzięła głęboki oddech i podeszła do bariery. Studiowała ją przez dłuższą chwilę. Musiała przejść przez nią tak, by nie zawiadomić o tym osoby ją utrzymującej. Zneutralizowanie swego reiatsu tak, by odbijało energię bariery zajęło jej pół godziny. Kiedy udało jej się przejść niewidzialną tarczę wyczuła osiem źródeł reiatsu dobywających się spod ziemi. To było coś niezwykłego. Jakby shinigami i pusty mieszkali jednocześnie w jednej duszy i koegzystowali ze sobą. Obecność potwora była dobrze ukryta, ale wciąż dostrzegalna. Wcześniej tylko raz czuła coś podobnego. Przez ułamek sekundy podczas walki Ichigo i Byakuyi.

Pomału, wytykając sobie swą głupotę skierowała się na środek pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się zejście w dół. Gdy tylko postawiła nogę na metalowym trakcie zaklęła w duchu. Czemu te przeklęte buty musiały tak stukać? Lepsze pytanie, czemu ich nie zdjęła?

Osiem zaskoczonych, przeróżnych par oczu zwróciło się w jej stronę. Widząc ich osłupienie i brak jakiegokolwiek działania zrobiła krok w przód, a potem następny. Nie zareagowali, póki nie stanęła na piaszczystej skale. Przez całą drogę skoncentrowała się tylko na tym, by się nie wywalić i znów nie zrobić niezapomnianego pierwszego wrażenia jak miała w zwyczaju. O dziwo udało jej się. Pierwszy ocknął się Rose, który podbiegł do niej i złapał ją za ramię.

- Co tu robisz Ariane?

- Ariane, to jest ta twoja muza? - zapytał Love znad kart mangi wiedząc, że już gdzieś widział tę kobietę.

- To nie żadna muza tylko ta idiotka sprzed roku! - nastroszyła się Hiyori. - Co tu robisz ścierwo?

Rose chciał ją skarcić, ale Ari go powstrzymała.

- Obawiam się, że jestem ci winna wyjaśnienia, Rose-san.

- Rose, odsuń się od niej - zakomenderował cichy do tej pory Shinji. Jego ton sugerował, że nie akceptował odmowy.

Kobieta uniosła ręce w geście poddania widząc, że kilku z nich poczęło przesuwać się w jej stronę.

- Bez nerwów. Przychodzę w pokojowych zamiarach.

- Jak tu trafiłaś - zapytał białowłosy mężczyzna obracający w ręku wojskowy nóż. Ari podejrzewała, że to były kapitan dziewiątej dywizji Muguruma Kensei. - Nikt nie potrafi przejść bariery Hachiego.

- Najwyraźniej to nie do końca prawda. Nazywam się Ariel Black i wiem, że to głupio zabrzmi, ale chcę tylko porozmawiać.

- O czym chce rozmawiać z nami ktoś, kogo porwali shinigami. Nie wspominając o tym jak się wydostałaś - Shinji wyszedł na przód jakby chciał sobą zasłonić pozostałych. Ten jeden gest wystarczył, aby wiedziała, kto im przewodzi.

- Łatwiejby mi było to wyjaśnić gdybyście dali mi słowo, że nie czeka mnie śmierć. Przynajmniej nim nie skończę wam wszystkiego wyjaśniać.

- Z jakiej racji mamy ci cokolwiek obiecywać?! - blondynka rzuciłaby się na nią, gdyby nie powstrzymał jej były kapitan piątego oddziału. - Puszczaj mnie Shinji.

- Powiedzmy, że obiecuję. Czemu przed rokiem nie wydałaś nas shinigami? - zapytał.

- Bo uratowaliście mi życie, a z reakcji małej Godzilli wywnioskowałam, że za nimi nie przepadacie. Oni przyszli po mnie, nie widziałam powodu, by was w to mieszać - odpowiedziała szczerze.

- Ale to wciąż nie wyjaśnia czego od ciebie chcieli - zauważyła brunetka w szkolnym mundurku.

- I czemu mnie oszukałaś - wtrącił Rose, który wedle polecenia odsunął się od niej.

- W skrócie, moją prababką była Shihoin Izanami. Po jej śmierci Seireitei dowiedziało się o moim istnieniu i chciało zbadać jej ostatni eksperyment, mnie. Co skutkowało porwaniem, którego byliście świadkami. W między czasie Aizen, którego nie muszę wam przedstawiać, ukradł Hogyoku i uciekł z Społeczeństwa Dusz, a Yamamoto wysłał mnie tu bym…

Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Do jej krtani dociśnięte było ostrze zanpakuto Hirako. Czemu wszyscy musieli przerywać jej zawsze tak brutalnie? Jak nie pchnięcie na ścianę lub na ziemię to nóż na gardle. Czy ci ludzie nie byli zdolni do prowadzenia cywilizowanej konwersacji?

- Podaj mi przynajmniej jeden powód, dla którego miałbym cię nie zabić.

- Ponieważ obiecałeś, że wysłuchasz mnie do końca.

Wszyscy w napięciu wyczekiwali decyzji Shinjiego. Złote i lekko orzechowe oczy intensywnie się sobie przypatrywały. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że od niepozornego chudzielca przypominającego niezgrabnie poskładany worek kości zależy jej życie. Odetchnęła, gdy nacisk na jej krtani znikł.

- Mów - schował miecz i odszedł do kanapy, na której rozsiadł się czekając na jej opowieść.

Reszta dołączyła do niego, pozostawiając ją samotnie stojącą przed komisją egzekucyjną. Znów jej los uzależniony był od słów.


	28. Między strachem, a nadzieją

Wcześniej Shinji zastanawiał się, co stało się z roztrzęsioną histeryczką, którą spotkał przed rokiem. Słuchając jej historii zaczynał rozumieć co ją zmieniło. To jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż nie wiedział co ma z nią zrobić. Kisuke jej ufał, ale to właśnie był Kisuke. Widział w ludziach dobro nie rozumiejąc, że przeważnie jest ono zakopane tak głęboko pod zwałami niegodziwości i zepsucia, że nie wyjdzie na wierzch, choćby niewiadomo jakim rozmiarem łopaty walić je po łbie. Dziewczyna może i miała dobre chęci, ale bardziej mogła im zaszkodzić niż pomóc. Posiadała ku temu zarówno sposobność jak i zdolności. Widać to było w sposobie w jaki mówiła. Podczas swej opowieści przyglądała się uważnie każdemu z nich obserwując ich reakcje na dany temat. Jeśli zauważyła, że coś interesuje któregoś wchodziła w głębsze szczegóły, by się mu przypodobać. Zrobiła tak, gdy zauważyła zachowanie Lisy na wspomnienie Kyoraku. Było to, zaledwie lekkie uniesienie brwi w geście zainteresowania, ale dziewczyna bezbłędnie je zinterpretowała. Była sprytna. Za sprytna jak dla niego. Tym całym swoim analizowaniem zbyt przypominała mu Aizena.

Musiał przyznać, że ciężko mu było uwierzyć w jej słowa, gdy opowiedziała im o Sokyoku. Gdyby nie prześliznęła się przez barierę Hachiego uznałby, że ich wkręca. Jak takie dziecko mogłoby zapieczętować jeden z najpotężniejszych artefaktów w Seireitei? Inni nie mieli oporów w wyrażeniu swego niedowierzania.

- Zapieczętowałaś Sokyoku? Jaja se robisz?! - Hiyori jak zwykle wyrażała się najgłośniej.

- Nie uważasz, że w mojej sytuacji robienie sobie „jaj" jest raczej niewskazane? -zapytała poirytowana dziewczyna.

- Nie wiem jakim cudem nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej - wtrącił Rose, będący zbyt zatopiony we własnych myślach, by zwracać uwagę na poruszany właśnie temat.

- Czego? - Love dopytywał przyjaciela.

- Podobieństwa - wyjaśnił wściekły na siebie blondyn, który zachowywał się jakby właśnie dowiedział się, że popełnił kazirodztwo. - Spójrz na te kości policzkowe i oczy. Ariane, znaczy się Ariel nawet zachowuje się podobnie. Wcześniej zachowywała się co prawda inaczej, ale i tak. Czuję jakbym umawiał się z Izanami taichou!

- Oh daj spokój, była z niej niezła sztuka.

- Taa…- Shinji przyznał Love'owi rację. - Ale była też straszną zołzą.

- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że zawsze robiła z ciebie idiotę - zauważyła Lisa.

Hirako słysząc to skrzywił usta w grymasie niezadowolenia. Shihoin była jedyną osobą prócz Aizena, która potrafiła go wykiwać. To był kolejny argument przemawiający za tym, by nie puścić wolno stojącej przed nimi dziewczyny. Nie chciał ryzykować tylko dlatego, że może nie do końca wrodziła się w tamtą wiedźmę.

Ariel widząc minę kapitana piątej dywizji, która nie mogła wróżyć dla niej nic dobrego, nie chcąc dać mu zbyt dużo czasu do namysłu nad tym jaką jędzą była jej prababka wznowiła swą opowieść. Oczywiście nie wspomniała o bardziej osobistych relacjach z Aizenem. Uznała, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Kiedy skończyła po przedłużającym się milczeniu poznała, że już po niej. Hirako nie zaufał jej. Nie chciał zaryzykować życia swych towarzyszy na rzecz obcego dzieciaka, jakim musiała dla niego być. Miała nóż na gardle, momentalnie musiała coś wykombinować. Cokolwiek! Spociła się, jak mysz, a zaciśnięte dłonie zaczęły drżeć.

- Mam pytanie - rzuciła bez zastanowienia w akcie desperacji. - Zamierzacie walczyć z Aizenem podczas wojny zimowej?

- A, co to cię obchodzi, idiotko?

- To, Sarugaki-san, że atakowanie go bez planu, choć zapewne kuszące, byłoby… niezbyt mądre.

- Chciałaś powiedzieć głupie - zauważyła Lisa.

- Dobór słów jest istotny Yadomaru-san. Mówiąc „głupie" moglibyście to zrozumieć jako nazwanie was głupimi. Co w żadnym razie nie było moim zamiarem. To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że chcecie rzucić się w środek walki nie znając jej zasad. Gotei ani Urahara nie będą walczyć uczciwie. Osobiście o to zadbam. Tylko ktoś pewny swej wygranej może sobie pozwolić na fair play. A Aizen jest zbyt groźnym przeciwnikiem, by go niedoceniać. Tego nie muszę wam tłumaczyć. Odebrano wam wszystko. Ludzie, których mieliście za przyjaciół zwrócili się przeciw wam bez mrugnięcia okiem. Rozumiem, że nie przepadacie za Gotei. Mi osobiście także na niej nie zależy, ale niestety kilka osób, które są dla mnie ważne siedzi w samym środku tego bagna, a ja zrobię co w mojej mocy, by nie zginęli.

- A co ty możesz zrobić? - Hiyori wydawała się być bardziej zgorzkniała niż wściekła. Nie chciała myśleć o tamtych wydarzeniach. Robiła wszystko, by zapomnieć, a tu niespodziewanie, ktoś, kto wtedy nawet nie istniał przywołuje je tak bezceremonialnie.

- Zważywszy, że nie mam pojęcia jakie jest wasze stanowisko to jeszcze nie wiem. Ale planowanie, zarówno mi jak i Kisuke przeważnie wychodzi całkiem nieźle. Tym razem też coś wymyślimy - westchnęła i potarła ręką twarz. Miała ich błagać? - Wiem, że nie jestem niczym więcej niż eksperymentem Izanami, ale wszyscy mi mówią jak jestem do niej podobna. Osobiście traktuję to jako obrazę, ale jedno mam po niej. Zawsze dopinam swego. Możecie mnie zabić, ale czy jesteście w stanie sobie na to pozwolić?

Chwilę napiętego jak struna milczenia, które nastąpiło po jej słowach przerwał Shinji, całkowicie rozładowując napięcie.

- Tak sobie myślę… - powiedział swym zwykłym znudzonym głosem z dziwnym akcentem. - Czy dałabyś się zaprosić na kawę, wasza ekscelencjo?

Ari zamrugała kilkakrotnie wpatrując się w pytającą twarz blondyna. Ten gościu ją rozbrajał. Był jeszcze bardziej nieprzewidywalny niż Gin. Zgadzał się na współpracę, czy też planował zaszlachtować ją w jakimś ciemnym kącie? Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że nie mogła mu odmówić.

Zatem po dwóch minutach wychodzili ze starego magazynu na światło dnia. Coś czego Ariel spodziewała się już nie zobaczyć. Po tym jak przystała na propozycją Hirako wyszli w milczeniu. Jedynie zielonowłosa była porucznik dziewiątego oddziału i Hachi pomachali jej na pożegnanie. Idąc po pustych uliczkach starej dzielnicy fabrycznej kobieta co rusz ukradkiem zerkała na swego towarzysza. W końcu nie wytrzymała.

- Co masz zamiar ze mną zrobić?

Shinji słysząc jej pytanie dziwnie na nią popatrzył.

- Zaprosiłem cię na kawę, co mamy na niej robić? Mogłaby to być oczywiście bardziej dwuznaczna propozycja - dodał po chwili z lubieżnym uśmiechem. - Ale do tego potrzeba raczej bardziej ustronnego miejsca niż Starbucks dwie ulice dalej.

- Zaraz - przystopowała. - Zaprosiłeś mnie na kawę? Ale wcześniej chciałeś mnie ukatrupić. Obawiam się, że nie nadążam.

- Zmieniłem zdanie - przyznał wzruszając ramionami.

- Jak to zmieniłeś zdanie? - wysyczała.

- Zawiedziona?

- Co?...oczywiście, że nie, ale… AGRRH! - z jej gardła wyrwało się coś na kształt warkotu. - To znaczy, że mogę je zdjąć?

- Słucham? - tym razem to on był zbity z tropu.

Ariel nie czekając na jego odpowiedź zdjęła czerwone eleganckie szpilki i dalej pomaszerowała na boso z butami w ręku.

- Jesteś dziwna - stwierdził doganiając ją.

- Wedle czyich standardów?

- Wszystkich. Masz zamiar tak iść? - zapytał zerkając na jej bose stopy.

- Po drodze będziemy mijać obuwniczy, z resztą chciałabym zobaczyć jak ty w nich paradujesz. Ciekawe ile byś wytrzymał?

Shinji wyrwał jej jeden but dokładnie go lustrując.

- Naprawdę są aż tak niewygodne? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Musiał wymyślić je jakiś szowinistyczny, zboczony sadysta chcący torturować kobiety i wyeksponować nasze tyłki, nie bacząc na spuchnięte kostki i obolały kręgosłup, uniemożliwiając nam jednocześnie szybką ucieczkę. Skurwiel jeden, mam nadzieję dla jego własnego dobra, że trafił do piekła, a nie do Społeczności, bo jak go kiedyś spotkam to… - z impetem otworzyła drzwi do sklepu chcąc dobitniej pokazać co ma na myśli.

Mężczyzna z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się szatynce przebierającej w mokasynach, czółenkach i adidasach po jej małej tyradzie. Jej wybór był raczej ograniczony zważywszy, że większość numeracji kończyła się na rozmiarze trzydzieści sześć.

- Nie chcę wyjść na niewdzięcznicę, ale dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie? - zapytała przymierzając kolejną parę, tym razem musztardowych trzewików z zamszu. - Dałabym sobie rękę obciąć, że najpierw chciałeś mnie wyeliminować.

- Sama mówiłaś, że dobór słów jest istotny - powiedział wpatrując się w sufit jakby znał on tajemnice wszechświata. - Jedno, które powiedziałaś przekonało mnie, że jedziemy na jednym wózku.

- I stwierdziłeś, że rozważenie współpracy nie jest takie złe - podsumowała kierując się do kasy. - Co mamy więc teraz robić, Hirako taichou?

Shinji złapał torbę z pustym opakowaniem po butach i jej starymi szpilkami nalegając, że je poniesie. Aż ścisnęło go w żołądku, kiedy nazwała go kapitanem. Od ponad stu lat nikt go tak nie nazwał. Nawet on sam przestał tak o sobie myśleć.

- Chcesz wymigać się z naszej randki? - zapytał, postanawiając zignorować kwestię tytułowania. Przynajmniej na razie.

- W żadnym razie.

- Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz mogła oprzeć się memu wrodzonemu urokowi i charyzmie - uśmiechnął się i objął ją ramieniem.

- Użyłeś magicznego słowa.

- Randka?

- Kawa. I tak na przyszłość. Jeśli chcesz wywrzeć dobre pierwsze wrażenie na dziewczynie to nie przystawiaj jej miecza do gardła. Choć i tak wypadłeś lepiej niż Rose. Kto zaprasza dziewczynę na herbatę?

- Na pewno nie ja. Do kobiet tak uroczych, jak ty potrzebne jest odpowiednie podejście - aby zaakcentować swą rację otworzył jej drzwi, gdy dotarli do kawiarni.

- Klnę jak szewc, nie stronię od alkoholu, a kilka scen erotycznych jakie napisałam mogłoby posłużyć za scenariusz bestsellera na redtubie. Obawiam się, że nie można mnie podciągnąć pod kategorię uroczej.

- Obawiam się, że muszę się nie zgodzić. Róże biją się na pięści, by udowodnić, która pachnie jak ty. Siedem słowików wypadło z interesu, gdy usłyszało twój śmiech. Masz tak ostry dowcip, że można się nim golić. Muszę ci wyznać, że jesteś moją pierwszą miłością.

Shinji powiedział to jednym tchem uśmiechając się do niej swym zwykłym szerokim uśmiechem. Był ciekaw jak zareaguje na jego wyznanie. Na razie o dziwo jeszcze go nie odepchnęła ani nie zrzuciła jego ręki ze swego ramienia. Zachowywała się jakby wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Kompletny brak zażenowania. W Seireitei każda kobieta w tej fazie byłaby już rumieniącą się kupką chichotu bądź świętego oburzenia. Ta najzwyczajniej w świecie go ignorowała. Może chodziło o to, że wychowała się w świecie śmiertelników? Nie licząc krótkiej wymiany zdań na ulicy z paroma ślicznotkami podczas robienia zakupów nie rozmawiał z człowiekiem dłużej niż pięć minut od trzydziestu lat. To musiała być wina całej tej emancypacji i równouprawnienia. Stanowczo!

Ariel odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. Nie był on co prawda tak szeroki, ale zapewne równie szczery.

- Miło mi to słyszeć. Ja mam niespełna ćwierć wieku i nigdy się nie zakochałam. Świadomość, że jestem pierwszym obiektem emocjonalnego uniesienia kogoś, kto ma grubo ponad dwie setki na karku dodaje mi otuchy. Dziękuję Hirako-san, teraz wiem, że nie jestem, aż tak skrzywiona emocjonalnie, jak przypuszczałam. Pójdę zająć stolik. Dla mnie duża, czarna z podwójnym cukrem - z gracją wyślizgnęła się z jego objęć i udała się ku pustemu stolikowi w wyludnionym kącie sali, pozostawiając za sobą osłupiałego byłego kapitana.

Dziewczyna usiadła zastanawiając się co ją napadło, aby być tak śmiałą wobec kogoś, kto jeszcze przed godziną chciał skrócić ją o głowę. Czuła się przy nim stanowczo zbyt swobodnie, całkiem jakby nieświadomie zaczęła grać w nową grę inteligentnych ripost i słownych utarczek podekscytowana spotkaniem godnego przeciwnika. Bo miała wrażenie, że właśnie kimś takim jest Hirako Shinji. Widziała, jak wysunął się przed resztę zaraz po tym, gdy się pojawiła. Czuł się za nich odpowiedzialny, czyli najpewniej im przewodził. Byle kto nie prowadziłby grupy poruczników i kapitanów. Wszyscy zdawali się polegać na jego decyzjach, nawet zwyrodniała karlica, zatem pod maską błazna musiał być osobą racjonalną i godną zaufania. Rozgryzł ją, przynajmniej po części, podobnie jak ona jego. To było dziwne, ale Ariel chciała… mu zaimponować. Nie kryć swą prawdziwą cyniczną naturę, by go nie odstraszyć, a uwypuklić ją, by go zainteresować i pokazać, że nie na marne dał jej szansę. Zazwyczaj maskowała swe szulerskie sztuczki, dzięki którym realizowała cele, odsłaniając się jedynie, gdy nic jej nie groziło. To nie był w żadnym razie taki przypadek. Jeśli jej odruchy były błędne to mogła go do siebie zrazić i tym samym nie doczekać kolejnego dnia.

Niemal nie podskoczyła, gdy cicho wsunął się na krzesło naprzeciwko i podsunął jej kubek pod nos.

- Jedno czarne espresso wedle zamówienia.

- Dziękuję.

- Jak na kogoś, kto przed chwilą nazwał mnie skrzywionym emocjonalnie starcem i zrobił swym osobistym chłopcem na posyłki to raczej niespodziewane.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle Shinji-san. Nie chciałabym, by ktoś pomyślał, że jestem miła albo gorzej uprzejma.

- Shinji - poprawił. - I uwierz mi. Nikt nigdy nie pomyśli, że jesteś czymś więcej niż dwulicową zołzą.

Ich wymiana zdań mówiona tonem jakim zakochani wymieniają między sobą czułości zwróciła uwagę kobiety siedzącej nieopodal. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie drapieżnych złotych oczu znad okularów przeciwsłonecznych, by w pięć sekund dokończyła kawę i ulotniła się zostawiając ich kompletnie samych.

- Et voila! Możemy swobodnie rozmawiać. Kocham globalizację i koncerny międzynarodowe - przyznała biorąc pierwszy łyk jej ulubionego napoju.

- Ciekawy sposób dociekania swego. Obawiam się jednak, że żadne mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie nie podziała na Aizena - zauważył, popijając swą kawę i rozkładając się wygodniej na krześle, lekko odchylając się do tyłu.

- Moje metody opierają się na dwóch kodeksach. Szczwanego postępowania, savoir-faire i ogłady towarzyskiej, savoir-vivre.

- Zauważyłem. Połączenie impertynencji, słodyczy, spokoju, żartu i wdzięku.

- Mamy zatem coś wspólnego.

- Obawiam się, że jestem bardziej prostolinijny - przyznał.

- Nie mam zamiaru nikim tu manipulować Shinji-san. Porzebuje waszej pomocy tak samo, jak wy mojej. I wiesz o tym, choć nie chciałeś się do tego przyznać przed pozostałymi. Bez Gotei nie dacie mu rady.

To zabawne i straszne zarazem jak w przeciągu dziesięciu sekund atmosfera z nieszkodliwego ubliżania może stać się ciężka niczym lotniskowiec z załogą nosorożców.

- A jaką możesz dać mi gwarancję, że po wszystkim Gotei znów nie uzna nas za zagrożenie? Raz starali się nas zabić. Mi to wystarczy.

- Kisuke podjął ryzyko - wytknęła.

- Kisuke to niepoprawny optymista i marzyciel. Zawsze jest przygotowany na najgorsze, ale nigdy nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że kiedyś to nastąpi. Nie wspominając, że on nie musi codziennie bać się zasnąć, nie wiedząc czy obudzi się będąc sobą. Zapanowaliśmy nad swymi pustymi, ale niczego nie możemy być do końca pewni. Nawet Urahara tak twierdzi. To nas różni. Zarówno od niego jak i od ciebie.

- Hollowfikacja - westchnęła, a w jej oczach pojawiło się coś, co zdenerwowało Shinjiego.

- Nie potrzeba nam litości - powiedział oschle.

- To nie litość. Straciliście coś, ale otrzymaliście coś w zamian, ja podobnie. To czy było warto to całkiem inna para kaloszy. Nie warto się za to wściekać i kogokolwiek obwiniać. To nic nie zmieni. Trzeba starać się brnąć naprzód w tym gównie. Zastanawiałam się jedynie jak dokładnie przedstawiają się wasze umiejętności. Nie licząc krótkiej zmiany w reiatsu Ichigo nigdy nie czułam energii takiej jak wasza. To niesamowite. Straszne, ale niesamowite.

- Więc tak ma na imię ten chłopak - zainteresował się blondyn niemal zapominając o swej wcześniejszej irytacji. - Wpadnij do nas jutro po śniadaniu o dziesiątej. Opowiesz mi więcej o tym Ichigo, a ja wyjaśnię ci kilka kwestii odnośnie Vizardów.

- Zamaskowanej armii? - roześmiała się pod nosem. - Nie ma co. Jesteście skromni.

- Zobaczymy co powiesz jutro, gdy zobaczysz nas w akcji - puścił jej oko znów uśmiechając się najszerzej jak pozwoliły mu na to jego cienkie usta.

- Skoro mamy jutro drugą randkę Shinji-san, to tak na przyszłość, bym wiedziała jak bardzo się angażować, to skąd macie kasę? Urahara wam nie pomaga - zadała pytanie, które nurtowało ją od jakiegoś czasu. Nie wyobrażała sobie żadnego z Vizardów dorabiającego gdzieś po godzinach.

- Po raz setny powtarzam, że wystarczy Shinji. Nie jestem, aż tak stary - sprostował przy czym jego usta zdawały się wywrócić o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. O jego mimice można, byłoby napisać pracę doktorską. - Nie wiedziałem, że taka z ciebie materialistka, Shihoin hime.

Ariel wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

- Dziewczyna musi znać swoje opcje. I wystarczy A… - przerwał jej przewiercający uszy telefon.

Shinji z niepokojem przyglądał się urządzeniu w dłoni jakby zaraz miało odgryźć mu łeb. Westchnął i zdobywszy się na akt odwagi odebrał.

- Halo, halo…

- GDZIE JESTEŚ DEBILU!

Ari skrzywiła się słysząc miniaturową smoczycę drącą się chyba każdym istniejącym przekleństwem na mężczyznę trzymającego telefon w bezpiecznej odległości od ucha. Zakrył mikrofon ręką i zwrócił się do niej.

- Obawiam się, że Hiyori domaga się natychmiastowego zakończenia naszej randki. Inaczej może nas nawiedzić we własnej przerażającej osobie. A tego byś nie chciała. Uwierz.

- Myślałam, że jesteś ich szefem, czy jakoś tak.

Prychnął oburzony na samą myśl.

- Na szczęście nie. U nas każdy odpowiada tylko za siebie. Po prostu… - zamilkł nie wiedząc co ma dalej powiedzieć.

Ariel uratowała go wstając i podając mu rękę.

- Do jutra Shinji. Z pośród moich trzech pierwszych randek, ta była najbardziej interesująca.

Blondyn ponownie rzucił jej swój słynny uśmiech, wstał i odszedł próbując dojść do słowa i wyjaśnić wszystko wrzeszczącej niczym banshi karlicy. Kobieta odetchnęła, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi. Wiedziała czego nie chciał jej powiedzieć. Czuł się za nich odpowiedzialny. Aizen był jego porucznikiem, a on nic nie zauważył. Uważał, że jest winny tak samo zaistniałej sytuacji, jak czterooki skurwiel. Z niezrozumiałych przyczyn ona miała podobne odczucie, ilekroć pomyślała o pewnym szczerzącym się, srebrnowłosym kretynie z skłonnościami samobójczymi. Nagle postanowiła zamówić największy kawał szarlotki jaki mieli na stanie, pożreć go w mgnieniu oka i wrócić do sklepu Urahary, gdzie wlezie pod kołdrę i będzie starała przestać użalać się nad sobą. Powiedziała Shinjiemu, że nie warto tak robić. Szkoda, że słuchanie dobrych rad nie wychodziło jej tak dobrze, jak ich dawanie.


	29. Odpowiedzialność, gorycz, bąbelki i kac

Przyjemny zapach kadzideł z drzewa sandałowego roztaczał się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu łaskocząc nos leżącej w wannie dziewczyny, pozbawiając ją natrętnych, mrocznych myśli, tak uparcie unoszących się na wierzchu świadomości. Wpatrywała się w tańczące płomyki świec rzucające bezkształtne cienie w całej łaźni. Cisza zastąpiła nieustanny chaos koncertujący w jej myślach przekształcając go w wygodną niewrażliwość. Zanurzyła się głębiej w gorącą wodę, chcąc doszczętnie pogrążyć się w błogim spokoju.

Napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się po jakże stresującym dniu. Po wyjściu z kawiarni udała się do sklepu winiarskiego po butelkę Chateau Suduiraut z dwa tysiące siódmego, by zatopić w niej swe smutki. Jeśli miała to robić, to przynajmniej przy pomocy trunku, który został oceniony w Sauternes przez Parkera na dziewięćdziesiąt cztery punkty. I tak skończyła w łaźni pod sklepem Urahary ponad trzy godziny temu.

Bez mrugania nieludzkie złote ślepia z delikatnie jaśniejszą obwódką przyglądały się z nieukrytą fascynacją walce ognia o przeżycie na szczycie świecy. Starając się przetrwać, bezwzględnie pożerał knot i wosk, by zyskać więcej mocy, pnąc się w górę dając z siebie wszystko, pochłaniając bez wyjątku wszystko, co stanie mu na przeszkodzie bez cienia wstydu, bez oglądania się za siebie. Podobnie jak niegdyś ona sama.

Chłodne szkoło było ciepłe w lodowatych dłoniach. Bezmyślnie zakołysała winem, drugą ręką rozgarniając pianę na powierzchni wody. Podniosła kieliszek, którego zawartość wpadła do jej gardła. Na moment przymknęła powieki w nadziei, że alkohol odepchnie fale rozgoryczenia. Zadziałało, na chwilę, ale ledwo. Nie wiedziała jak długo zdoła zwalczać ból procentami. Na co innego mogła się powołać, skoro jej światopogląd, dawniej niezachwiany, jak i nieugięta logika okazały się być jedynie zamkiem na piasku? Zanurzyła się głębiej, broda ledwo wystawała sponad tafli wody, która pokryta gęstą pianą załamywała światło świec zdając sie skrzyć niczym gwiazdy.

Pozwoliła sobie popaść w obojętność, ostatnią linię obrony, pozostając kompletnie nieruchoma, aż ostre zimno wczołgało się pod jej bladą skórę. Musiała minąć przynajmniej godzina, nim jej wzrok niechcący opuścić wypalających się świec spoczął na drzwiach. Usłyszała zbliżające sie kroki na czystej dębowej podłodze. Rozpoznała obecność podchodzącą do łaźni, obecność, której nie zamierzała wpuszczać do środka.

Jednak i tak namiastka spokoju została jej odebrana. Westchnęła poirytowana i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, by podziwiać sufit. Cień zagościł w jej oczach, które zdawały się żarzyć ogniem gorętszym niż ten z świec, których walka i tak skazana była na porażkę. Płomienie traciły swą moc, pomimo dostatku tlenu nie miały paliwa, jakim mogłyby się żywić. Wygłodniałe, bezsilne, w każdej chwili mogły odetchnąć swym ostatnim łykiem powietrza i zgasnąć.

Moment ciszy przerwało, nie bacząc na stalowy zamek, prymitywne otwarcie kopniakiem drzwi, które zatrzeszczały przy tym jakby były łamane na kole, jednak jakimś cudem nie wypadły z zawiasów. Ani jeden skurcz ni zadrganie mięśnia nie zdradziły, że zauważyła nieproszonego gościa. Niska brunetka w kapitańskim haori stanęła tuż przed nią uprzedzona podmuchem zimnego powietrza z korytarza. Stalowoszare oczy całkowicie skupiły się na złotych. Kapitan zdawała się mieć dosyć ignorowania jej osoby po mogłoby się wydawać godzinach niekomfortowej ciszy i w końcu odezwała się do swej pani żądając uwagi.

- Ariel-sama…

Odpowiedź nadeszła po dłuższej chwili w formie niskiego warkotu i monotonnych słów wydobywających się z ledwo poruszających się ust.

- Licząc trójkę poprzednich drzwi w posiadłości Shihoin te są czwarte jakie bez wahania zniszczyłaś przez swój niewyobrażalny opór przyswojenia odrobiny pospolitego taktu. Mogłabyś nauczyć się chociaż pukać, zwyczaju, o którym mam nadzieję słyszałaś? - powiedziała szatynka wyraźnie zgryźliwym tonem, podczas gdy jej spojrzenie nieustannie pozostawało na suficie, który ogarnął głębszy cień, przez zgaszenie się kilku świec. Ich walka została już zakończona, płomienie umarły pozostawiając jako dowód swej egzystencji jedynie ciemny dym . Tylko dym, bez ognia. Zamrugała rozkojarzona.

- Po co? - zapytała Sui-Feng z rękoma wyzywająco skrzyżowanymi na piersi. - Wiesz, gdybyś, chociaż raz podeszła do drzwi i je otworzyła, może nie musiałabym ich kopać.

- Byłabyś zaskoczona odkrywszy jak daleko może cię zaprowadzić odrobina kurtuazji i dobrych obyczajów, Sui-Feng .

- Jak na razie brutalna siła wraz z fortelami sił specjalnych sprawiały się całkiem nieźle - na sekundę rosnąca frustracja brunetki ustąpiła smutnej ironii w jej słowach i absurdu w poglądach Ari. Odrobina kurtuazji, akurat! Skazałaby Gotei na zatracenie, nim większość jej członków odkryłoby, co to jest.

- Czy byłoby dla ciebie tak strasznie niedogodne zaprzestanie lekceważenia wszystkiego co mówię i powstrzymanie się od zachowywania w sposób bardziej właściwy dzikiej bestii pozbawionej kompletnie kontaktu z cywilizacją?

- Znaczy się?

- Pukaj!

- A ty najzwyczajniej w świecie otworzysz mi, wtedy drzwi? - kobieta nie odpuszczała z powątpiewaniem unosząc brew.

- Nie.

- Nie mam więcej pytań - shinigami uśmiechnęła się niepewnie mając nadzieją, że Ariel dostrzeże zabawną stronę ich bezsensownej kłótni, osiągając jedynie większe rozgoryczenie dziewczyny.

- Zazwyczaj powodem ignorowania osoby obecnej pod drzwiami jest niechęć okupanta pomieszczenia do zyskania sobie towarzystwa jednostki pragnącej uzyskać wstęp - warknęła, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że jej tolerancja wobec niskiej brunetki jest na wyczerpaniu.

Sui-Feng stała niewzruszona, przyzwyczajona do okazyjnego chłodnego zachowania księżniczki Shihoin, które miało miejsce zawsze, gdy coś gryzło jej sumienie, które przez większość czasu pozostawało uśpione, ale niestety od czasu do czasu dawało o sobie znać. Przejawiało się to zazwyczaj wielogodzinną kąpielą i upiciem się w sztok. Nie mogła się jednak przyzwyczaić do jej ówczesnego zwyczaju wyrażenia czegoś, co można ująć bardzo prosto w sposób niepojęty dla normalnej osoby, używając dziesięć razy więcej słów niż to konieczne.

- Czyli…?

Ari przymknęła oczy próbując opanować nagłą chęć uduszenia czegokolwiek.

- Preferujesz wersję krótką, czy uprzejmą

- Możliwie najkrótszą - odpowiedziała bez namysłu.

- Nie jesteś tu mile widziana, Sui-Feng taichou - dopiero teraz spojrzała na swego nieproszonego gościa. - Podobnie jak nikt inny. Chcę być sama.

Na kobiecie nie wywołało to najmniejszego wrażenia. Była jedynie rozczarowana, że nie usłyszała zwykłego „Odwalcie się wszyscy ode mnie!".

- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, Ariel-sama, że to właśnie dlatego tu przyszłam?

- W istocie przyszło. Zawsze lubiłaś robić mi na umyślnie.

Ari starała się brzmieć możliwie grzecznie, ale usta wykrzywiły jej się w geście rosnącego rozdrażnienia. Uniosła prawie pustą butelkę i ponownie wypełniła kieliszek.

- Shihoin- sama! Martwię się o ciebie razem z panią Yoruichi! Nawet Urahara się przejmuje. Rozumiem, że życie w tak marnych warunkach, jak te, które ci zapewnia są niedopuszczalne, ale wystarczy słowo, a zagwarantuje ci się lepszą lokalizację. Jeśli nęka cię jednak coś innego to powiedz!

- To nic, co chciałabym z tobą, czy nikim innym przedyskutować.

- Spójrz na siebie, pijesz - skrzywiła się ze wstrętem. - Ledwo jesz, całymi dniami gdzieś się włóczysz nie wiadomo z kim. Nie rozumiem czemu nawet nalegasz, by tu mieszkać. Ja nie mogłabym spędzić w tym pokręconym domu ani jednego dnia, gdyby nie życzyła sobie tego pani Yoruichi. To musi mieć coś wspólnego z tymi „randkami". Popadłaś w niewłaściwe towarzystwo i…

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć niskiej kobiecie miotającej się po pokoju w wściekłym rozczarowaniem buchającym z niej niczym para z wulkanu. Na barkach Ari znów spoczywała odpowiedzialność, którą nie mogła się z nikim podzielić. Fakt, nikt nie oczekiwał, że będzie walczyć z Aizenem oko w oko, ale wszyscy spodziewali się, że zaplanuje jakiś spektakularny koncept, który pomoże im go pokonać. Nawet Yamamoto wysłał tu ją w tym celu. Pewnie, chciał, żeby szpiegowała Uraharę dla Gotei, a przynajmniej tak dał jej do zrozumienia. Wątpiła jednak, by ktoś, kto przez tyle lat zdołał sprawować władzę nad Społecznością i użerał się z Centralą, arystokracją i kapitanami był idiotą. Zgodził się ją posłać, bo wiedział, że jak zawsze będzie kombinować i to właśnie tego od niej oczekiwał. Jakimś niewyobrażalnym cudem zaufał jej. To była walka shinigami, ale od jej wyniku zależał los wszystkich światów, a po rozmowie z Shinjim dotarło do Ari, że w żaden sposób nie będzie to happy end. Nawet jeśli zdołają zetrzeć Aizena z powierzchni ziemi to nie obejdzie się to bez ofiar. Vizardzi byli tego idealnym przykładem. Zyskali moc, ale stracili wszystko inne, a teraz to samo miało spotkać Ichigo. Wiedziała, że odegra on niezwykle ważną rolę w nadchodzącej wojnie i w jej przyszłym planie. Był to miły dzieciak, choć jego syndrom bohatera niezmiernie działał jej na nerwy, a teraz zostanie on wykorzystany przez wszystkich, a potem, kiedy nie będzie już potrzebny wyrzucony w kąt, złamany i zapomniany. Od niej zależał los Ichigo i jego przyjaciół, którzy nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Dla nich była to przygoda, po której będą mogli wrócić do domu. Nie rozumieli, że jeśli zawiodą nie będzie już nic, do czego mogą wrócić. Vizardzi złożyli w jej dłonie wszystko co im pozostało, polegając na dziecku, o którym nic nie wiedzą. Nie mogła rzecz jasna powiedzieć nikomu o byłych kapitanach, nawet Urahara nie chciał się mieszać w ich sprawy. O Gotei nawet nie wspominając. Jak miała o tym wszystkim dyskutować, gdy sama przed sobą bała się przyznać do odpowiedzialności obciążającej jej jestestwo?

- Wyjdź - powiedziała w końcu, mając już dość napiętego, żółtego reiatsu kobiety i jej mamrotania.

- Słucham?

- Jeśli masz zamiar wyjść stąd w przeciągu najbliższego stulecia to nalegam byś zrobiła to w tej chwili.

Ostateczność i lodowaty ton Shihoin wreszcie dotarły do Sui-Feng. Ariel nie odezwała się już więcej. Podczas swych ataków dziwnego zachowania nigdy tego nie robiła po tym jak kazała jej spadać.

- Jak chcesz - zacisnęła pięści w akcie rezygnacji. - Ale lepiej powiedz Uraharze, by zaopatrzył się w zapas nowych drzwi, bo będę tu wracać, nie wspominając, że przez Baunto także inni zostali tu oddelegowani i niedługo mają się pojawić. W tej chwili Yoruichi-sama wyjaśnia wszystko Kurosakiemu i jego kompanom, a dzisiaj wieczorem Ukitake przysyła Kuchiki. Jestem pewna, że będzie chciała wyrwać cię z tej apatii, choćby miała wywlec cię stąd za włosy nie zwracając na nic uwagi.

Nie czekała na odpowiedź od Ari, bo doskonale wiedziała, że ta nie nadejdzie i wyszła z pokoju. Drzwi zatrzaskujące się za nią wtłoczyły podmuch zimnego powietrza do i tak już wychłodzonego pomieszczenia.

Cisza spadła na Ariel niczym wieko trumny. Spokój jaki przynosił zapach kadzideł wyparował wraz z dymem z wypalonych świec pozostawiając jedynie wilgotne powietrze w pogrążonej w ciemności łaźni.

* * *

Zgodnie z zapewnieniami Sui-Feng, Rukia rzeczywiście pojawiła się późnym wieczorem w sklepie Urahary. Ariel nie chcąc narażać się na możliwość jakiejkolwiek asocjacji społecznej wślizgnęła się po cichu do swego pokoju i zapieczętowała drzwi na wszystkie znane jej sposoby. Łącznie z wywieszeniem kartki „ Wściekła kobieta, nie wchodzić. Grozi długą i bolesną śmiercią!"

Leżąc na łóżku i zastanawiając się, jak ma pozbierać się do kupy uświadomiła sobie, że nie zrobiła dziś wszystkiego co miała. Sprawa z Vizardami zdawała się wstępnie załatwiona, ale został jeszcze projekt Y. Będzie musiała wprawić go w wersję czynną jeszcze przed wizytą w magazynie, co oznaczało, że musi rano wstać. Westchnęła. Poużalała się już nad sobą i zrobiło jej się lepiej. Zaspokoiła polską, malkontencką część swej natury i teraz mogła spokojnie położyć się spać. Spokojnie, nie licząc coraz to bardziej niepokojących koszmarów, które męczyły ją co noc.

* * *

- Czy możliwe jest wzięcie rozwodu z własną czaszką?

Urahara o mało nie podskoczył słysząc cierpiętniczy głos wydobywający się spod wymiętolonej kołdry. Przyniósł Ariel coś na ząb po tym jak nie stawiła się na śniadaniu. Jak widać winny był temu król wszystkich kacy, który postanowił dziś rezydować w jej głowie. Postawił tacę z jedzeniem tak, by zapach kawy doleciał do niej jak najszybciej.

- Mam wrażenie, że z twoim szczęściem przyznaliby ci jeszcze prawo do opieki nad ścięgnami z szyi - odpowiedział niemal szepcąc, by nie pogarszać jeszcze jej stanu.

- W tej chwili skłaniam się ku amputacji.

- Vizardzi aż tak ci dopiekli? - zapytał pomagając jej usiąść. - Zaniepokoiłaś nas wczoraj. Ledwo udało mi się przekonać Kuchiki-san, że jesteś po prostu zmęczona.

- Po pierwsze dzięki za kawę, ale po za nią nic nie przełknę - wymamrotała, odsuwając talerz z kanapkami poza pole widzenia. - Po drugie nie dopiekli mi, tylko w końcu zdałam sobie sprawę, czego wszyscy ode mnie oczekują i się przestraszyłam. A po trzecie… to, jak tu wszedłeś? Zapieczętowałam wejście.

Kisuke uniósł kapelusz i z uznaniem spojrzał na drzwi, które niemal świeciły się od ilości nałożonych na nie kido.

- Przyznaję to imponujące, ale… sądzisz, że do tego pokoju jest tylko jedno wejście? Poza tym chyba wczoraj nieco przesadziłaś z chlaniem wina?

Wiedział, że popełnił błąd, kiedy zmrużyła oczy i przygryzła jedną wargę.

- Chlaniem wina? - wyprostowała się, by wyglądać bardziej groźnie. - Kisuke, mogę chłeptać, sączyć i podawać je sobie dożylnie, ale nigdy bym go nie chlała. A teraz wybacz, ale wzywają mnie ważne sprawy.

- Mam wyjść? - zapytał chcąc ją trochę pownerwiać, by jeszcze bardziej oddaliła się od swego wczorajszego humoru, którym mogłaby dobić krainę troskliwych misiów.

- Niekoniecznie, uważam, że nie mam się czym wstydzić, ale, gdyby przy Byakuyi albo Sui-Feng wymknęło mi się, że…

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i skierował się do wyjścia. Na chwilę przystanął w drzwiach, które pojawiły się w ścianie.

- Znów się dziś z nimi spotykasz?

- Między innymi - przyznała, zaprzestając zdejmowania koszulki. - Muszę przyznać, że miałeś rację. To nie jest najmilsza zgraja, ale na pewno silna. Mam wrażenie, że przy nich Superman wygląda jak wróżka zębuszka.

- Powiedzieli, że pomogą?

- Niezupełnie, ale Hirako wyznał mi swą miłość, jeśli to się jakoś liczy?

Urahara nasunął kapelusz na oczy, by ukryć bijące z nich zadowolenie. Wiedział, że jeśli ktoś zdoła do nich dotrzeć to tylko Ari. W końcu, kto mógłby lepiej dogadać się z Vizardami jak inny wynik eksperymentu?

- Nie dziwię mu się. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby ci się oprzeć?

- Pochlebca, ale i tak nie zobaczysz moich piersi.

* * *

Mimo króla kacy humor od razu jej się poprawił widząc minę Isshina, który na jej widok zastygła w drzwiach. Dopiero co otworzył przychodnię wyprawiwszy dzieci do szkoły i zaczął przyjmować pacjentów, a tu stała przed nim osoba, która od ponad roku powinna nie żyć.

- Black-san! - wrzasnął, rzucając się jej na szyję. - Ty żyjesz! Co za niewyobrażalna ulga widzieć cię w jednym kawałku. Moje córki bardzo się przejęły twoim zaginięciem, to takie wrażliwe duszyczki. Widzisz Masaki, nasza kolejna córka wróciła cała i zdrowa do domu…

Dziewczyna próbowała uwolnić się z jego łamiącego żebra uścisku chcąc odetchnąć. O mało nie zepsuł jej ciemnych okularów, które teraz niemal nie spadły jej z nosa, dyndając już tylko na jednym uchu. Ojciec Ichigo miał krzepę, to musiała mu przyznać bez wahania. Jego bełkotanie zaczynało ją już jednak wnerwiać i było stanowczo za głośne jak na jej skacowaną głowę. Podczas tego jak była niemal wciśnięta w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny starała się wyczuć jego siłę duchową. Bez rezultatu. To było intrygujące. Ariel nie wiedziała jak, ale Isshin stracił swe moce shinigami, bo jakieś musiał kiedyś posiadać. Wskazywało na to wszystko od umiejętności jego syna, testów genetycznych jakie na nim przeprowadziła, po subtelne wskazówki jakie na temat Ichigo dał jej Byakuya. W końcu straciła cierpliwość. Wyciągnęła przed jego twarz dłoń, z której błysnęło światło, unieruchamiając go, tak jak kilka dni temu Kisuke.

Szatynka wyrwała się z mocarnego uścisku, poprawiła okulary i rozmasowała boki.

- Jedno muszę ci przyznać Kurosaki-san, pomimo utraty mocy shinigami jesteś silny. Zastanawiam się - kontynuowała nie bacząc na jego zdumioną minę. - Co sobie myślałeś pozwalając wysłać Ichigo do Seireitei? Yuzu i Karin nigdy byś nie puścił, a nawet nie mrugnąłeś, kiedy Urahara posłał tam jego. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że, gdyby nie ja nie miał byś już syna? - pstryknęła palcami, a mężczyzna uwolniony z zaklęcia upadł na podłogę.

- Jesteś shingami? - zapytał. Cała jego beztroska osobowość wywróciła się momentalnie do góry nogami.

- A zatem nie utrzymujesz zbytnich kontaktów z Uraharą, skoro o mnie nie wiesz. Ciekawe - rozpatrywała na głos, by wiedział, że nie może jej nie doceniać. - I nie musisz się bać. Nie jestem shinigami i nie mam zamiaru mówić o tobie Gotei. Jeśli chcesz możesz się zapytać Kisuke o moje poglądy polityczne. Jestem neutralna niczym Szwajcaria. Obawiam się, że jestem także kimś, kto do spółki z nim ma wykombinować jak pozbyć się Aizena. Jak widzisz zero presji.

Isshin uniósł brwi w zadumie widząc jej szeroki biały uśmiech. Zastanawiał się, czy stojąca przed nim kobieta potrafi sama odróżnić, kiedy szczerze się uśmiecha. Westchnął wiedząc, że nie może zrobić zbyt wiele, przynajmniej na razie. Postanowił, więc ją wysłuchać.

- Ale, co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

Dziewczyna usiadła na biurku i zsunęła okulary, by zniszczyć wszystkie dodatkowe bariery pomiędzy nimi. Musiała wyglądać na pewną siebie, jeśli chciała zyskać jego pomoc.

- Oprócz chęci wyrażenia mej skromnej opinii, że jesteś faworytem do nagrody najgorszego ojca roku?

- Pogadamy za kilka lat, jak sama będziesz matką. To trudniejsze niż się wydaję.

- Co to, to nie. Nie nadaję się do wychowywania dzieci. Nie mówiąc, że do tanga trzeba dwojga, a ja nie wyobrażam sobie, by dane mi było spotkać kogoś na tyle porypanego, by ze mną wytrzymał - przez głowę przemknął jej widok jasnowłosego Vizarda, który wczoraj wyznał jej miłość. Tak, tylko ktoś tak zwariowany, jak Shinji mógłby z nią wytrzymać sam na sam dłużej niż kilka godzin. Potem, któreś z nich bezwątpienia, by uciekło. Nie była jednak pewna, że byłby to on. - Wracając do tematu. Potrzebujemy wszelkiej pomocy, także twojej.

- Jakbyś nie zauważyła to w obecnym stanie na nic się wam nie przydam. Od ponad dwudziestu lat nie mam mocy - wyjaśnił, dziewczyna jedynie oplotła pasemko włosów wkoło palca bawiąc się nim bezwiednie, jednak ani na moment nie przestała się uśmiechać.

- Masz rację Isshin-san. W tym stanie mi się nie przydasz, dlatego musimy to zmienić.

- Zmienić? - najpierw sądził, że blefuje, ale, kiedy przekonał się, że młoda kobieta mówi prawdę roześmiał się z rozgoryczeniem. - Ty mówisz poważne. Heh. Zatem chcesz bym w zamian za zwrócenie mocy, chociaż to niemożliwe, pomógł wam w walce z Aizenem?

Słysząc jego dociekania musiała się powstrzymać, by nie wyszczerzyć się, jak wampir na widok młodej dziewicy przykutej do łóżka.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie zrozumieliśmy się Isshin- san. Jeśli pozwolisz mi spróbować przywrócić ci moc to, to zrobię. To raczej proste.

- I nie chcesz nic w zamian? Nie wierzę.

Nad byłym shinigami, który był zwykle radosny do poziomu wywołania torsji, zdawały się zebrać burzowe chmury.

- Na to już nic nie poradzę - wzruszyła ramionami i zeskoczyła z biurka. - Jeśli jednak zdecydujesz się Kurosaki- san, na współpracę to czekam jutro o siedemnastej w kawiarni naprzeciwko ratusza. Do zobaczenia.

Dopiero, kiedy skręciła za róg pozwoliła sobie na zmianę mimiki. Skrzywiła się i złapała za głowę. Przez ściąganie mięśni mimicznych aby się nie uśmiechnąć kac przypomniał sobie o jej głowie, w której teraz stado mamutów tańczyło „Gangam style", co było dużo bardziej dokuczliwe niż zwyczajowa „Makarena". Ari nie narzekała na słabą głowę, ale nawet najbardziej zatwardziałego żula wino w długiej ciepłej kąpieli zmiotłoby z terytorium trzeźwości z wyjątkowo skacowaną drogą powrotną. Mimo tego wszystkiego musiała zaliczyć wizytę u Isshina na plus. Wiedział, że w jej propozycji coś było nie tak, ale właśnie o to chodziło. Zaintrygowała go dużo bardziej niż normalnie, a jeśli idzie o to, że nie żądała niczego w zamian to zwyczajnie nie było takiej potrzeby. Normalni ludzie, nawet z marginalnym poczuciem przyzwoitości nie lubią być nikomu nic dłużni. Chcą się odwdzięczyć i to jak najprędzej, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Ariel była pewna, że ojciec Ichigo także będzie chciał to zrobić. Zwłaszcza, jeśli na szali leży życie jego dzieci.


	30. Mózgotrzep

**Poprzedni chapter powstawał podczas końcówki sesji, zatem nic dziwnego, że zalatywał ponuractwem i stanem skrajnie agonalno depresyjnym. Ten tworzyłam pod wpływem maratonu „Czarnej żmii". Serial szczerze polecam, zwłaszcza fanom Hugh Lauriego. Przyjemnie jest zobaczyć House'a jako przygłupa, który „wymyślił, by nosić majty na lewą stronę, by zaoszczędzić na pralni".**

Mózgotrzep, to jedno słowo cisnęło się jej na usta, gdy zastanawiała się nad tytułem dla swej autobiografii. Musiała się zastanawiać nad czymś z założenia durnym, by nie myśleć o jedzeniu, które postanowiła kupić, aby zrekompensować Vizardom swe spóźnienie. Stojąc zatem w kolejce do kasy i starając się nie haftnąć przez nieustannie nękający ją kac, nie spostrzegła nawet nietypowej energii duchowej kasjera. Dopiero, kiedy podała mu kartę kredytową zauważyła znajomą dobroduszną twarz.

- Yamada-san? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem, zsuwając okulary. Ariel poznała niskiego mężczyznę podczas jej dłuższego pobytu w czwartej dywizji po zamachu. Drugi raz miała z nim styczność przesłuchując osoby zamieszane w sprawę ryoka, w której sam środek, jakimś niepojętym cudem, udało mu się wplątać.

- Pani Shihoin, to ty?

- Najwyraźniej, ale co tu robisz?

- Wczoraj kapitan Unohana wysłała mnie jako wsparcie medy…

- Nie tu, że jako świat śmiertelników - przerwała mu szepcząc, aby stojący za nią ludzie nie usłyszeli. - Tylko tu, znaczy się w sklepie za ladą. Dlaczego nie jesteś u Urahary?

- Przepraszam bardzo, ale nie zajmuje się tak kolejki młoda damo - wtrąciło babsko stojące za nią, które mogło się śpieszyć jedynie do swych kotów, których musiało mieć istne mrowie sądząc po ilości sierści na ubraniu. - Jeśli chcesz plotkować ze sprzedawcą to rób to poza miejscem pracy.

Ariel odkręciła się z swym najszerszym uśmiechem.

- Przepraszam panią bardzo, a teraz ślicznie proszę nie wtykać swego nochale w nieswoje sprawy i łaskawie się odpierdolić. Z góry dziękuję - po czym nie zwracając już na nic uwagi kontynuowała rozmowę z chłopakiem. - Jeśli przybyłeś wczoraj, o ile nie wcześniej, a tak sądzę, bo już zdążyłeś znaleźć pracę, to gdzie spędziłeś noc? Wiem, że okolica może na taką nie wygląda, ale bardziej przypomina ostatnie dystrykty Rukon niż Dwór Dusz. To nie jest bezpieczne miejsce Yamada-san.

- Nie chciałem się narzucać - przyznał, nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć po raz pierwszy dojrzawszy niekulturalną stronę jej osobowości. - A spałem na zapleczu. Kierownik sklepu jest bardzo miły i bardzo mi pomógł.

Ari spojrzała w stronę, w którą zerkał Hanataro. Stał tam mężczyzna rozpływający się nad kręcącym się koło klientki trzylatkiem przywodzącym na myśl raczej antychrysta niż słodką istotkę. Co do osobliwego osobnika wystarczyło powiedzieć jedno słowo, gej. Nie to, żeby miała coś przeciwko nim, każdy mógł robić w swojej sypialni co mu się tylko podoba, dopóki nie robił nikomu innemu krzywdy rzecz jasna, ale fakt, że gościu wziął na cel Hanataro, a teraz rozpływał się nad dzieckiem pozwalało wysnuć wniosek, że posiadał skłonności, które przeważnie okazywali panowie w sutannach do słodkich ministrantów na tyłach zakrystii. Kobieta nie wiedziała, czy powinna uświadomić drobnego shinigami, że pobudki jego dobroczyńcy wcale nie były tak szlachetne, jakby mogło to się wydawać. I w tej właśnie chwili, przygnieciona brzemieniem międzywymiarowej odpowiedzialności i królem wszystkich kacy, doznała olśnienia. Wyciągnęła z torebki klucze i zadyndała nimi przed nosem bruneta.

- To idzie w parze z tym - podała mu je i nabazgrała na leżącej z boku ulotce adres. - To moje mieszkanie. Stoi nieużywane i trzeba w nim posprzątać. Radziłabym także dać kotu tuńczyka. To powinno go przekupić. Na razie.

Ari złapała zakupy i niemal wybiegła ze sklepu, by nie zdołał zaprotestować ani zapytać się o nic więcej. Ktoś mógłby uznać, że to okrutne zostawiać biednego niedojdę na pastwę smrodu kociej uryny i Behemota, ale Yamada to w końcu członek czwartej dywizji. Jest przyzwyczajony do bycia wykorzystywanym, a sprzątanie jej mieszkania nie może być dużo gorsze od czyszczenia kanałów ściekowych pod Dworem. Jeśli zaś zostanie podrapany to z łatwością wyleczy kilka śladów kocich pazurów, a nie będzie już przynajmniej skazany na wątpliwą łaskę geja pedofila. Nie wspominając, że przynajmniej ona nie będzie musiała już tego sprzątać. Same plusy!

Teraz pozostawało tylko doczłapać się na drugi koniec miasta. Żaden problem… tylko czemu nigdy nie udało jej się złapać w tym cholernym mieście taksówki?

* * *

Tym razem przejście bariery zajęło jej niecałe pięć minut. Kiedy załapała już, o co chodzi nie było to takie trudne. Wgramoliła się do rozpadającej się rudery i z ulgą postawiła na pobliskiej kupie gruzu torby. Stała tak i stała, czekając na jakąś reakcję, ale nikt jej nie przywitał. Spojrzała na zegarek. Spóźniła się tylko… dwie i pół godziny, nic wielkiego. To przecież przytrafia się wszystkim to bardziej, to mniej, to wcale… Choć to wcale przytrafia się raz na stulecie. Z reguły tylko zmurszały pień zawsze jest na czas, bo nigdzie się nie rusza i nikt tego od niego nie oczekuje. Wolała poczekać, aż ktoś zaprosi ją dalej. Już raz się wprosiła, to jej wystarczy. Teraz wolała przestrzegać norm dobrego zachowania, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

Zmęczona usiadła na drugiej kupie gruzu i głęboko odetchnęła. Kac trawił jej tkanki łączne, podskórne, tłuszczowe i wszystkie pozostałe, których nazw w tej chwili nie mogła sobie przypomnieć nawet, gdyby oferowano jej pakiet kontrolny Mycrosoft'u. No i jeszcze ta piekielna niedyspozycja gastryczna…

Dalsze użalanie się nad sobą przerwał jej przeciąg wiejący po karku, który podejrzanie przypominał ludzki oddech. Pachniał również gumą balonową.

- Spóóóóźniiiiłaaaaś się!

Piskliwy okrzyk ogłuszył ją co spowodowało zachwianie błędnika i niemożność skorygowania swej postawy, gdy zielonowłosa kobieta odepchnęła się od ramion Ari, wzbiła w powietrze i z kilkoma fikołkami wylądowała przed dziewczyną, przez co ta znalazła się na podłodze z najprawdopodobniej nadwyrężonym kręgosłupem.

- Głupek Kensei mówił, że już nie przyjdziesz i że pewnie nasz wydasz Gotei, ale jak zwykle się pomylił.

Ariel nie mogła skupić się na paplaninie. Nagła i niezaplanowana zmiana położenia sprawiły, że zawartość jej żołądka niebezpiecznie przesunęła się w górę.

- Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś cała zielona?

Głowa pełna karmelowych włosów już się podnosiła, by zapewnić, że nic jej nie jest, gdy coś z zawrotną szybkością przecięło powietrze mknąc w jej stronę. Ari instynktownie uniosła wkoło siebie najpotężniejsze bakudo jakie przyszło jej do głowy. Danku nie tylko zatrzymało pocisk, ale odbiło go nadając mu jeszcze większą prędkość. Obiekt z głuchym hukiem wbił się w ścianę tworząc spory krater, a potem z cichym plaskiem spadł na podłogę. Po tym plasku zapanowała grobowa cisza. Hiyori stała skamieniała w jednym bucie próbując pojąć jakim cudem nie dość, że ta ofiara losu uniknęła jej popisowego ataku to jeszcze skierowała go przeciw niej.

Zanim sama Ari zdążyła pojąć co właściwie się wydarzyło, kilka centymetrów przed jej nosem pojawiły się źrenice, w których płonął ogień zemsty. Niespodziewanie demoniczne oczy oddaliły się od niej, jak się okazało za sprawą Shinjiego, który złapał niewyrośniętego potwora.

- Spokojnie Hiyo… - nie dokończył. Blondynka okręciła się i kopnęła go w sam środek twarzy, mężczyzna jednak jej nie puścił obawiając się, że kobieta w złości zaatakuje ich gościa.

Ariel przyglądała się ich zmaganiom z nieukrywaną fascynacją. Gdyby nie to, że z skarlałą Furią nie wytrzymałby sam Lucyfer pomyślałaby, że coś łączy tę dwójkę.

- Spóźniłaś się - rzucił Kensei.

Tak skupiła się na oglądaniu dziejącego się przed nią widowiska, że nie zauważyła pozostałych Vizardów.

- Wiem. Przyniosłam nieco łakoci, w geście zadośćuczynienia -wskazała na wypełnione po brzegi torby.

Słysząc to białowłosy mężczyzna prychnął.

- Myślisz, że możesz nas przekupić?

- Spójrz, są nawet trufle w czekoladzie.

- Uwielbiam te kokosowe ciasteczka.

- Wychodzi na to, że tak - Ari musiała przygryźć usta, by powstrzymać się od chichotu. Prócz Kenseia nikt nie miał problemów z jej łapówką, którą Rose i Lisa zdawali się błyskawicznie rozdysponować.

- Ja też chcę coś słodkiego! - zawodziła Mashiro, próbując wyrwać się z objęć Lova i dostać się do słodyczy.

- Po moim trupie! - ryknął Kensei, któremu wizja jego nadpobudliwej byłej porucznik nakręconej na dokładkę cukrem z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn zdawała się nie podobać.

- Hiyori zostaw Shinjiego, inaczej Rose gwizdnie ci dorayaki - nim Lisa zdążyła zamknąć usta blondynka była już w przeciwległym krańcu pomieszczenia z paczką jej ulubionych słodyczy w ręku.

Dziewczyna przyglądała się temu pandemonium nie wiedząc, czy powinna się bać, czy śmiać. Podniosła głowę widząc opanowujący ją cień. Stał za nią Hachigen Ushoda, który był chyba jedną z najbardziej rzucających się w oczy osób, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkała. A zwarzywszy na środowisko artystyczne Londyu i mieszkańców zaświatów, to nie byle co.

- Wszystko w porządku Ariel-san? Twoje reiatsu wydaje się być dziwnie niespokojne.

- To wyłącznie moja wina. Musiałam odreagować i nieco z tym przesadziłam.

- Ma kaca - wyjaśnił Shinji, na widok pytającej miny olbrzyma. Mówił niewyraźnie próbując zatamować krwawiący nos.

Ari westchnęła i bez pytania zbliżyła się do blondyna dużo bardziej niż jest to przyjęte w japońskiej kulturze. Delikatnie ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i skupiła się na wyleczeniu stłuczenia. Shinji będąc sobą, nie mógł nie wykorzystać okazji i nie objąć jej w pasie. Zamknął oczy delektując się przyjemnym ciepłem wydobywający się z jej dłoni.

- Masz bardzo kojące reiryoku.

- A ty jesteś w niektórych sprawach bardzo przewidywalny.

Musiała przyznać, że dziwiła się, że nie złamała mu nosa do końca, gdy poczuła długie, smukłe palce na dole pleców. Nie wiedziała, czy nie przejęła się tym dlatego, że czuła się mu dłużna za ratunek przed jasnowłosą wariatką, czy aż tak bardzo ją fascynował. Wtedy dopiero coś do niej dotarło.

- Hachigen-san, jak to moje reiatsu jest niespokojne. Wyłączyłam je przed wejściem, by Gotei nie mogła mnie namierzyć. Czujesz je mimo to?

- Hacchi jest wyjątkowy - wymamrotał Shinji, chcąc, by ponownie skupiła się na nim. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak spokojnie. Gdyby mógł nigdy, by jej nie wypuścił. Mimowolnie przyciągnął ją do siebie, co nie potrwało długo. Tak skoncentrował się na trzymanej w ramionach dziewczynie, że nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie. Zabójczy klapek trafił go wprost w policzek posyłając go w bok niczym w kreskówce.

- Nie obłapiaj tej idiotki, zboczeńcu!

- Jakbyś nie zauważyła to ona pierwsza zaczęła mnie obłapiać. To moja pierwsza miłość, zatem odwzajemniłem się tym samym. I nie uważasz, że nieładnie jest mówić tak o kimś od kogo pożarłaś przed chwilą prezent?

- Każda dziewczyna to twoja pierwsza miłość!

- Ty nie - zauważył jakby od niechcenia, wiedząc, że narazi się tym na kolejny atak.

Ariel do tej pory sądziła, że nie znajdzie bardziej porypanych psychicznie jednostek niż w Sereitei. Myliła się. Vizardzi wynaleźli własny rodzaj szaleństwa, który niewymownie przypadł jej do gustu. Gdyby tylko nie był taki głośny.

Typowy dla opuszczonego magazynu chaos przerwał dźwięk „Highway to hell".

- To mój telefon - oznajmiła, wyciągając urządzenie z kieszeni. Uśmiechnęła się widząc numer Akona. - Cześ…

- COŚ TY ZROBIŁA Z MOIMI DANYMI? - natychmiast odsunęła słuchawkę od ucha, by nie ogłuchnąć. - WYKASOWAŁAŚ JE!

Wszyscy zamilkli poznając głos kapitana dwunastej dywizji, który za ich czasów pracował dla Urahary.

- W końcu oficjalnie oszalałeś? Nie dotknęłabym niczego twojego pięciometrowym kijem. Jeszcze zaraziłabym się niepohamowanym debilizmem.

- NIE OSZUKASZ MNIE! Z POZA JEDNOSTKI TYLKO TY UMIAŁABYŚ WŁAMAĆ MI SIĘ DO KOMPUTERA!

- Jestem wdzięczna, że tak wysoko cenisz moje umiejętności, ale po cholerę miałabym się gdziekolwiek włamywać i coś ci kasować? Jakbyś nie zauważył to cię nie lubię i narażanie się na dodatkowe towarzystwo, takiej ewolucyjnej porażki jak ty, nie jest mi na rękę.

- TO DLACZEGO NIE MOGĘ CIĘ NAMIERZYĆ?

- Chodzi ci o tę pluskwę, o której nie powinnam wiedzieć? Kisuke chyba ją usunął, kiedy poprosiłam go, by wgrał mi na telefon dyskografię AC/DC - po tych słowach usłyszała już tylko wściekły warkot i odgłos kontaktu plastiku ze ścianą. - Nie cierpię tego gościa.

- Mayuri jak zwykle przyjemny - zauważył Shinji dłubiąc sobie w uchu, by pozbyć się resztek jazgotu klauna.

- Niczym czarna ospa.

Były kapitan piątej dywizji wykręcił usta w grymasie zdegustowania najwyraźniej coś sobie przypominając, wsadził ręce w kieszenie i bez słowa zszedł traktem wiodącym do podziemi. Wszyscy podążyli za nim, również Ari, która zgadła, że czas na zabawę właśnie dobiegł końca.

* * *

Przez następne trzy godziny wyłupiania się, oczy niemal wyszły jej z orbit. Przyglądała się potyczkom Vizardów, które były ich zwykłą sesją treningową. Holowfikacja była czymś ohydnym. Nawet nie chciała wyobrażać sobie, jak to jest dzielić z potworem jedną duszę, ale dała im tym samym niewyobrażalną moc. Ich reiatsu było ostre niczym pazury mieszkających w nich pustych. Kiedy chciała się na nim lepiej skoncentrować wdzierało jej się do mózgu i wbijało niczym tysiące igieł. Miała robić notatki, ale nawet na chwilę nie mogła oderwać oczu od walki. Zainspirowały ją zwłaszcza umiejętności Hacchiego, który jedynie przy pomocy kido był groźnym przeciwnikiem.

Jej fascynacji przyglądał się Hirako, który siedział przy niej przez cały czas. To on zdecydował, że powinni zgodzić się na propozycję współpracy, zatem pilnowanie jej także było jego odpowiedzialnością. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale przez te kilka godzin, które z sobą spędzili zdążył ją polubić. To zaś było niespotykane. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że wiedział, że nie mógł jej zaufać. Była zbyt szczwana. Wszystko zawsze obracała na własną korzyść, co mogło wyjść na plus, gdyby tylko nie chciała ich przy tym wykorzystać.

Kiedy zegar wybił trzecią Mashiro i Lisa, będące ostatnią parą, przestały walczyć. Okazało się, że nadeszła pora na obiad, który wcześniej przygotował Love. Ari chciała wstać i zacząć się zbierać, ale powstrzymała ją dłoń Shinjiego, który pociągnął ją z powrotem na ziemię.

- A ty, gdzie się wybierasz?

- Mam przez to rozumieć, że jestem zaproszona na obiad?

- Oczywiście. Jak mógłbym pozwolić obiektowi mych uczuć odejść głodnym?

- To twoje naturalne zęby? - zapytała kiedy obdarzył ją swym popisowym uśmiechem, który nawet Kota Cheshire'a wpędził by w spazmy zazdrości.

- Cały jestem naturalny, jak chcesz możesz się przekonać - puścił jej oko i poszedł przynieść coś do jedzenia.

Kiedy wrócił podał jej na talerzu dwa kawałki pizzy.

- Love to zrobił? Nie, żebym wybrzydzała, czy coś, ale to wygląda naprawdę imponująco.

- Zamówił, bo kurczak mu się sfajczył. Ale może to i lepiej - zastanowił się na głos odgryzając kawałek. - Od jego potrawki tylko miso Kenseia jest gorsze.

- A nie Hiyori?

- Właściwie to ona całkiem nieźle gotuje. Tylko jej tego nie mów.

- Słowo skauta - obiecała, rysując palcem krzyżyk na piersi.

- Byłaś skautem? - zapytał powątpiewając.

- Żartujesz? Wyobrażasz sobie mnie w zielonych trykotach?

- Raczej nie - przyznał, nie potrafiąc w ogóle wyobrazić jej sobie jako dziecka. - I co myślisz o naszych umiejętnościach? Imponujące, zatrważające, niesamowicie zrypujące mózgownicę?

- Wręcz posągowe - wymamrotała, próbując oderwać ciągnący się ser. - Ale ciekawi mnie czemu ty nie założyłeś maski. Jest tak ohydna, że boisz się, że mnie wystraszysz? Czy po prostu wolisz zostawić sobie jakieś wyjście awaryjne, gdybym was jednak zdradziła?

Shinji jakby chcąc zaprzeczyć obu jej podejrzeniom uniósł dłoń i przeciągnął nią po twarzy jakby zakładając maskę, która rzeczywiście pojawiła się na jego twarzy. Dziewczyna widząc jej formę aż się zakrztusiła.

- Faraon. Nie ma co Shinji. Skromny to ty nie jesteś.

- Jestem tym kim jestem. Chodząca perfekcja we własnej osobie. Bądź uprzejma wynieść się stąd na zbity pysk!

Zamurowało ją na moment.

- Na litość boską dlaczego? - spytała w przerażeniu. - Teraz zaraz?

- Co? - spytał z roztargnieniem Shinji. - Poszła won! Co będziesz mi tu latał i gryzła?

Ochłonęła dopiero na widok jego gestów.

- Myślałam, że mówisz do mnie i nie wiedziałam, czy mam się wynieść z waszej kryjówki, czy z życia. Rób może jakieś przerwy zmieniając rozmówcę?

- Co…? A, myślałaś, że to do ciebie? Nie, to do tej osy. Nie traktuję gości jeszcze tak źle. Zwłaszcza tak uroczych.

Ari wywróciła oczami, niemal widząc, jak znów uśmiecha się pod maską. Do tej pory nawet nie przypuszczała, że ludzkie mięśnie mogą się tak kurczyć.

- Chętnie zobaczę jak to powtarzasz, kiedy lepiej mnie poznasz.

- Przestań flirtować łysolu i bierz się za zmywanie! Teraz twoja kolej!

Słysząc wściekłe wrzaski blondynki zdjął maskę.

- Już idę! I nie krzycz tak, bo pomarszczysz się, jak stare jabłko - ledwo uchylił się przed talerzem, który przeleciał pomiędzy ich głowami. - Hiyori, ja to mówiłem w dobrej wierze!

Ari przyglądała się ich nowej kłótni z lekkim popłochem na obliczu. Postanowiła oddalić się na umówione spotkanie z Isshinem nim przypadkiem wpadnie w rozkręcające się piekło.

- Do zobaczenia jutro Shinji - pomachała mężczyźnie, który z marnym skutkiem starał się odmachać, ale uniemożliwiał mu to perfekcyjnie założony Nelson przez stojącą na nim Hiyori.

Z całego tego ambarasu jedno wynikło niezbicie. Perspektywa współpracy z Vizardami rysowała się niezwykle interesująco.


	31. Kwestia zaufania

Około godziny siódmej, kiedy Vizardzi byli już po kolacji do kryjówki wrócił Shinji. Zatrzymał idącego do łazienki Rose'a i wepchnął go do kuchni, by im nie przeszkadzano.

- Rose, słuchaj. Poznałbyś tego gościa, którego pierwszy raz widziałeś z Ichigo?

- Jakiego gościa?

- Tego ciemnego w czerwonej koszuli, który zachowywał się, jak pajac i chodził na rękach po hipermarkecie, kiedy pierwszy raz poczułeś, że reiatsu dzieciaka jest takie jak nasze.

- Pewnie żebym poznał - wzruszył ramionami. - Robił z siebie niemałe widowisko.

- Bo co? - zainteresowała się nieufnie Lisa, która od samego początku podsłuchiwała pod drzwiami. Odsunęła Rose'a spod lodówki i wsadziła do środka mleko. - Masz go gdzieś pod ręką?

- No właśnie nie jestem pewien. Jak dokładnie on wyglądał?

- Ciemny - powiedział długowłosy blondyn, opierając się o blat przy zlewie. - Raczej po czterdziestce, lekko garbaty nos, czarne sterczące włosy, opalony, z lekkim zarostem. Wysoki. Raczej barczysty, ale nie za bardzo. Mashiro się tacy podobają.

- Jacy mi się podobają? - spytała podejrzliwie zielonwłosa kobieta, wchodząc z naczyniami i odsu wając go od zlewu.

Kuchnia Vizardów, bardzo praktycznie urządzona, była jednak takich rozmiarów, że już dwie osoby robiły w niej tłok niemiłosierny. Rose wcisnął się w kąt blatu, pomiędzy zlewem a lodówką.

- Tacy jak ten, którego widziałem z Ichigo - wyjaśnił.

- Nie chcę być natrętna, ale czy naprawdę wszyscy musicie robić zebranie w kuchni? - spytała Lisa i odsunęła go, żeby włożyć do szafki słoik z kakao i mąkę. - Zdawało mi się, że ten dom ma więcej pomieszczeń?

- To nie mnie się tacy podobają, tylko Lisie - sprostowała Mashiro. - Rose, wynoś się stąd, bo nie dopcham się do zlewu, a to moja kolej na zmywanie i głupi Kensei znów będzie mnie wkurzał! Shinji- kun, ty też, sio!

- Kiedy ja idę do łazienki! - zaprotestował Rose, który nic już z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiał.

- Przez kuchnie? A ja całe życie chodziłam przez korytarz. Idiotka ze mnie - rzuciła zgryźliwie brunetka.

- Wstrzymajcie konie - powiedział stanowczo Shinji. - Przestańcie się go czepiać, bo on jest w tej chwili najważniejszą osobą. Widziałem dziś w kawiarni ciemnego faceta w czerwonej koszuli. Z brodą i sterczącymi włosami, wysoki, średnio barczysty. Spotkał się na kawie z Ariel. Co wy na to?

Cała trójka natychmiast odwróciła się do niego z wielkim zaciekawieniem.

- Myślisz, że przez cały czas chodzi w tej jednej koszuli? - niedowierzała Mashiro.

- Myślisz, że to ten sam? - spytała Lisa z powątpiewaniem. - Gdzie dokładnie ich widziałeś?

- W kawiarni koło ratusza. Nie słyszałem o czym mówili. Koszula wyglądała raczej czysto, więc chyba czasem ją zdejmuje i pierze.

- Ciemnych facetów jest raczej sporo - zauważyła sceptycznie Lisa. - Większość z nich powinno chodzić w czerwonych koszulach, bo czarnym w czerwonym dobrze. Prawie w każdym magazynie o modzie to piszą. Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że to ten sam, którego Rose widział z Ichigo, może to przypadek? Nie mówiąc, że nie wyczuł, wtedy od niego żadnej energii duchowej. To jakiś zwykły człowiek. Czego Ariel mogłaby od niego chcieć?

Nie mógł odpowiedzieć jej na to pytanie, nie pokazując, że obawia się konsekwencji jakie może nieść ze sobą decyzja o współdziałaniu z Shihoin. Wątpiłby z kimkolwiek spędzała czas nie mając ukrytych motywów. Dlatego coś mu w tym gościu się nie podobało. Przecież nie mogła się z nim umówić ot tak se.

- Nie wiem dokładnie - odparł po namyśle.

- Możliwe, że to ktoś inny i tylko wygląda tam samo. Mógłbym go oblukać. Wtedy wiedziałbym, czy to on.

- Uważasz, że aż tak powinniśmy się w to mieszać? Ariel może spotykać się, z kim chce, chyba że jesteś zazdrosny? - zapytała Lisa, wycierając naczynia, które już umyła Mashiro.

- Już jesteśmy w to zamieszani - mruknął Shinji. - I nie jestem zazdrosny.

- Wielki mi dylemat zobaczyć jakiegoś gościa! - oburzył się Rose, który coraz szybciej musiał dostać się do łazienki. - Nie poćwiartuje mnie przecież za to, że się patrzę!? A w ogóle to oni mnie nawet nie zauważyli. Wszyscy się na nich gapili. Gdzie on jest?

- Na mieście.

- Gdzie na mieście?

- Nie wiem. Gdzieś - Shinji zamachał rękoma, żeby lepiej zilustrować nienaznaczalność owego tajemniczego faceta. - Był w kawiarni, ale wątpię, czy siedzi tam trwale w charakterze dekoracji. Nie pasowałby do wystroju. Nie wyglądał na takiego, który włóczy się z kobietami po knajpach. To raczej typ podstarzałego tatuśka.

Rose kilkakrotnie kiwnął głową z wielką energią i z takim polotem, że dowalił potylicą w futrynę, o którą się oparł.

- Cholera, ale boli… ale zgadza się. Ten od Ichigo też tak wyglądał. Bardzo możliwe, że to ten sam. Gdzie mam go szukać, skoro nie ma reiatsu?

- Nigdzie - powiedziała Lisa, wracając do porządkowania kuchni, - Możesz usiąść na skwerku przed domem Urahary i czekać, aż będzie przechodził. Jeśli rzeczywiście coś kombinuje z Ariel to kiedyś się doczekasz.

- Właściwie to czemu masz we włosach makaron, Shinji? - zapytała Mashiro, wyciągając z włosów blondyna długiego kluska. - Miałeś tylko zapytać Ari o Ichigo, bo ostatnio zapomniałeś.

Mężczyzna westchnął otrzepując włosy na wypadek, gdyby jeszcze gdzieś zapodział się jakiś niepożądany makaron. Czemu takie rzeczy to zawsze jego musiały spotkać?

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Hiyori zażądała informacji o potencjalnym Vizardzie, które obiecała im Ariel. Shinji nie pytał się jej o to z prostej przyczyny. Wolał na tyle poobserwować ją przed zadaniem poważniejszych pytań, by wiedzieć, kiedy kłamie. Hiyori była jednak nieustępliwa i nakazała mu, aby niezwłocznie udał się za dziewczyną i wszystkiego dowiedział. Zważywszy, że robiła to z rozgrzaną patelnią trzęsącą się nad jego głową nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru.

I tak skończył schowany za paprotką, całkiem dorodną, jeśli mógł dodać. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła go, bo jakby nigdy nic dalej rozmawiała z facetem. Siedział on do Shinjiego przodem, zatem miał on na niego doskonały look. W jego aparycji coś blondynowi nie pasowało. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. Facet był zwyczajnym śmiertelnikiem bez grosza reiatsu, ale… Olśniło go, gdy koleś poderwał się z kasandryczną miną o mało nie zrzucając przy tym wazonika z kwiatami. To był gościu, o którym opowiadał im Rose, kiedy po raz pierwszy wyczuł energię chłopaka, który wedle Ari nazywa się Kurosaki Ichigo. Zachowywał się tak samo idiotycznie i miał nawet czerwoną koszulę.

- Przepraszam bardzo, mogę panu pomóc?

Shinji o mało nie wypadł z za paprotki, gdy usłyszał niespodziewany kobiecy głos. Należał on do uroczej kelnerki, którą musiał zaintrygować swym zachowaniem. Zerknął z ukosa na parę siedzącą przy stoliku, ale zawirowania pobliskiej roślinności nie zwróciły ich uwagi. Odetchnął z ulgą.

- Widzisz tamtą ślicznotkę z podstarzałym typem. To moja narzeczona, jedyny problem polega na tym, że nie wiem, co to za facet.

- Oj - dziewczyna wyraźnie się zasępiła nad losem młodzieńca, którego narzeczona najwyraźniej robiła w trąbę. - Myślałam, że to ojciec z córką.

- Chciałbym posłuchać co mówią, ale nie mogę podejść bliżej, bo mnie zauważą - naciągnął czapkę na oczy w geście iście konspiratorskim. - Wiem, że nie powinienem o to prosić, ale mogłabyś podsłuchać o czym rozmawiają? Inaczej me biedne skołatane serce pęknie z bólu niepewności.

Dziewczyna zgodziła się bez wahania. Shinji wiedział, że tak będzie. Nikt nie mógł się oprzeć jego minie zbitego psa. Kelnerka krzątała się przy stoliku Ari niczym natrętna mucha, co najwyraźniej zdenerwowało jasnowłosą kobietę, która coś do niej powiedziała, co odesłało kelnerkę na zaplecze. Po chwili wróciła z kolejnym kubkiem kawy i ciasteczkami. Gdy zbliżyła się do stolika, na odległość słuchu znacznie zwolniła. Ostrożnie postawiła zamówienie i zaczęła poprawiać kwiaty w wazonie. Wszystko w ślimaczym tempie. Ari nie zwracając na nią uwagi nieprzerwanie dyskutowała z facetem, co było widać po jego mimice i nielicznych odpowiedziach. Musieli mówić coś ciekawego, bo kelnerka nagle się zarumieniła, a potem z mrocznym błyskiem w oku, niby niechcący przewróciła wazon i wylała wodę na Shihoin. Po tym nastąpiło zwyczajne dla tego typu sytuacji zamieszanie.

Shinji z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem wyczekiwał powrotu swego szpiega. Kiedy dziewczyna wróciła, cała była rozdygotana. Blondyn musiał mocniej wtulić się w roślinkę, by na pewno pozostać niezauważonym.

- Ta kobieta, ona… - zapowietrzyła się. - Jest zła. Zasługuje pan na kogoś lepszego.

- Dobrze, ale o czym rozmawiają. Dokładnie.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się, jak burak, ale w końcu zebrała się do kupy i wydusiła to z siebie, ale bardzo cicho, jakby samo powtarzanie i ją zmieniło w „złą kobietę".

- Mówili coś o odpowiednim wieku i o… zaspokajaniu potrzeb. On napomknął coś o córkach, a ona kazała mu się nie przejmować. Jak można w ogóle robić coś takiego? Na koniec powiedziała, że jak na swój wiek, to jest on bardzo żwawy i żeby wszystko zostawił w jej rękach, bo jest ona w końcu profesjonalistką. To okropne. Musi ją pan natychmiast rzucić.

Hirako słuchał tego wszystkiego z uniesionymi brwiami. Teraz jeszcze bardziej wściekły, że nie słyszał najwyraźniej bardzo interesującej rozmowy. Jakoś nie wierzył, aby facio był gachem Ariel. Niemal spanikował i dał całkowicie nura w krzak, gdy zobaczył, że mężczyzna podnosi się i wychodzi. Shinji odetchnął, kiedy przeszedł koło niego, ale po chwili zaklął. Wsadził but do doniczki. Tak zajął się wytrząsaniem ziemi z nogawki, że nie zauważył lecącej w jego stronę łyżki, która po mistrzowsku trafiła go w czoło.

- Kurwa - wymamrotał, wiedząc, że go jednak zauważyła i wyszedł z za paprotki.

Jeszcze bardziej skrzywił się widząc jej minę, gdy w końcu stanął z nią oko w oko. Shihoin była zła. Można tak był sądzić po założonej na kolano nodze, skrzyżowanych ramionach lub po spojrzeniu, które zapowiadało rychłą i bolesną śmierć.

- Ari-chan, jak miło cię wi…

- Daruj sobie Hirako - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - To, że mnie śledziłeś jeszcze mogę jakoś przełknąć, sama pewnie bym tak zrobiła. Ale to, że nasłałeś na mnie tę nędzną namiastkę Bonda i spodziewałeś się, że niczego nie zauważę, wezmę do siebie. Nie miałeś czasem zmywać?

- Hiyori stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie, jak cię dogonię i wypytam o Ichigo. Pamiętasz, miałaś nam o nim opowiedzieć?

- A ty miałeś mi wyjawić wasze źródło dochodu i co? Pstro.

- Kim był ten facet? - Shinji w mgnieniu oka zmienił ton. Nie był już sympatycznym cynikiem, a kapitanem Gotei. Kimś kogo trzeba się bać i słuchać bez najmniejszego szemrania. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że Ariel czuła wewnętrzną potrzebę przeciwstawiania się wszelkim autorytetom i mieszania ich z błotem.

- Jeśli myślisz, że po tym jak mnie śledziłeś powiem ci cokolwiek, to jesteś głupszy niż sądziłam.

- Najwyraźniej dobrze, że to zrobiłem, skoro jak się okazuję nie mogę ci zaufać. Powtarzam pytanie, kim był ten gościu?

- Nie tylko jesteś głupi, ale niedowład z mózgu rzucił ci się jeszcze na uszy. W takim razie czytaj z ruchu mych warg. Nic ci nie powiem - powiedziała powoli. - Może po prostu jesteś jakimś zboczonym prześladowcą? Wychowałam się w Londynie, tam jest takich pełno, a moja matka kroiła wystarczająco wiele obiektów ich uczuć. Mnie też chcesz pokroić?

Shinji zacisnął zęby, by się opanować.

- Jeśli nas wsypiesz to będzie to moja wina, a ja do tego nie dopuszczę. Moje zaufanie do ciebie i tak jest cienkie. Ostatni raz proszę, opowiedz mi o Ichigo i o tym gościu.

- Jakie zaufanie? Nie masz go za grosz, inaczej byś mnie nie śledził, tylko zapytał o chłopaka jutro. I nie zasłaniaj się Hiyori. Doskonale wiem, że tak naprawdę nie jest w stanie zmusić cię do niczego - złapała kubek z kawą jakby chciała ją na niego wylać, ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili i wypiła resztkę. Wstała od stolika i skierowała się ku wyjściu.

Shinji pobiegł za nią i złapał za przegub. Ich zachowanie zwróciło już uwagę wszystkich na sali.

- Puść mnie - zażądała jadowicie.

- Bo co? Wypiłaś amunicję.

Ari bez zastanowienia pochwyciła talerz siedzącego z boku starszego mężczyzny i wyrzuciła jego zawartość na głowę blondyna. Staruszek był tak zszokowany, że nawet nie przestał sączyć coli przez słomkę. Najbardziej jednak zszokowany był Shinji, który stał z spaghetti carbonara we włosach i z sosem spływającym mu po nosie. Dziewczyna tylko fuknęła i obróciła się na pięcie.

- Ten pan zapłaci - zaanonsowała i już jej nie było.

* * *

- I tak po prostu sobie wyszła? - niedowierzała Mashiro.

- Tia.

- Może to i lepiej - stwierdził Rose. - Zawsze jak się na nią patrzyłem miałem wrażenie, że Izanami taichou wstała z grobu, żeby mnie dręczyć. Są do siebie bardzo podobne, a ta stara hetera była jedyną osobą, która mogła zdetronizować Aizena w dewiacjach umysłowych. Wpędziłaby nas tylko w kłopoty.

- Pewnie tak - zgodził się Shinji, patrząc w zamyśleniu w sufit. - Ale, czy tego chcemy, czy nie, potrzebujemy jej.

- Teraz i tak już po ptakach - oświadczyła pokrótce brunetka. - Wkurzyłeś ją. I to poważnie, Shinji.

- Wiem, a teraz muszę powiedzieć o tym Hiyori. Nienawidzę swego życia - dodał, ostentacyjnie wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

* * *

Ari, choć na ogół była przeciwniczką niepotrzebnego męczenia się, choćby dla sportu, to musiała coś z sobą zrobić, jeśli nie chciała roznieść wszystkiego wokół niczym głodna Godzilla. Była zła. Nie dość, że Shinji, którego polubiła ni w ząb jej nie wierzył, to jeszcze miał ją za przygłupa. Wzięła, więc miotłę i z wściekłym uporem zamiatała kurz przed sklepem Urahary z jednego miejsca na drugie i z powrotem. Na szczęście Ichigo i reszta towarzystwa nie plątali jej się pod nogami. Nie wiedziała, gdzie są i nie miała zamiaru się dowiadywać. Kiedy wróciła, Urahara był zajęty przeglądaniem ton makulatury u siebie w pokoju i napomknął coś o wcześniejszym porwaniu Ishidy. Dziewczyna nie miała ochoty przejmować się następnym problemem, zatem taktownie trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami nim, nie daj Boże, zdążyłaby usłyszeć coś więcej.

Jakiś czas po rozpoczęciu zamiatania ze sklepu wyłonił się jego właściciel z kartką w ręku.

- Kto, do ciężkiej cholery, chce mnie kiziać po brzuszku? - powiedział z wyrazem niebosiężnego ogłupienia. - I to w dodatku po przecudownym?!

Zamarła z miotłą w garści i spojrzała na niego z jeszcze bardziej niebosiężnym ogłupieniem.

- Zwariowałeś?! - spytała, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

- Chyba raczej ten, co pisał. Patrz: „Tak łaknę znów kiziać Cię po Twoim przecudnym brzuszku! Bezsennie leżę nocą i wspominam twe niebiańskie kształty. Obejmuję ramionkami Twoją ukochaną szyjkę i pieszczę Twoje nóżki i brzuszek"... Jakieś opętanie z tym brzuszkiem. Co za idiota to pisał?!

Ariel z osłupienia spróbowała oprzeć się na kiju, który okazał się trochę za krótki i o mało nie wleciała głową do stojącego z boku kubła na śmieci.

- Kurwa mać, co to jest do diabła?! Skąd masz ten nieziemski bełkot?!

- List, widzisz przecież. Znalazłem go na biurku, między papierami. Pojęcia nie mam od kogo, bo jest tylko środkowa kartka, nie ma początku ani końca... Od kogo to może być?

- Zgaduję, że nie od Yoruichi, a przynajmniej mam taka nadzieję, w końcu jesteśmy spokrewnione. Nie przypominasz sobie jakiegoś ćwierćmózga w swojej karierze?

- Przeróżnych, ale nie do tego stopnia. I z żadnym tak namiętnie nie korespondowałem. Jesteś pewna, że to nie do ciebie?

Dziewczyna jęknęła z szczerą zgrozą.

- Kisuke, ty też mnie dziś obrażasz?! To jakieś plamy na słońcu, czy jak? Na nóżki jeszcze może bym i poszła, ale brzuszek w życiu. Nigdy nie miałam tam żadnych mięśni. Nie mówiąc o kizianiu! Nie wiem, skąd pomysł, że to akurat do mnie pisuje kretyn...!?

- No, bo do mnie nie, to kto zostaje? Przecież nie dzieciaki, a Yoruichi przez ostatnie sto lat była kotem.

- Nie wiem. Tłumy ludu się tu plączą, zwłaszcza ostatnio, ale do twojego pokoju raczej nikt nie ma dostępu. Spróbuj znaleźć resztę tego arcydzieła wszechczasów, może będzie początek albo koniec.

Wspólnymi siłami przejrzeli stos makulatury i znaleźli jeszcze jedną kartkę, pisaną tym samym charakterem i stanowiącą dalszy ciąg poprzedniej. Brzuszek przewijał się przez nią usilnie. Druga kartka była zarazem ostatnią, znajdował się na niej podpis, data i miejscowość.

- Czwarty września czterdziestego trzeciego - przeczytała, na nowo zdumiona.

- Hokaido... Shizuko Kasagi?

- Shizuko Kasagi pisywała do ciebie kretyńskie miłosne listy?! Ta Shizuko Kasagi?

- Zwariowałaś?! Skąd, do czart, to się wzięło?!... Czekaj, tyle lat temu. Kto tu był?

- Ktoś żywy? Ona teraz już chyba kopnęła w kalendarz, nie? Miała raka, czy coś?

- Nie wiem. Czekaj... Tessai!

- Błagam, powiedz, że żartujesz! - poprosiła, bo na temat poczynań amorowych Tessaia miałam od dawna wyrobione zdanie. Takowe nie istniały.

- A, więc jednak... i to ta diva! Cholera, Tessai, jestem z ciebie dumny chłopie, a jednocześnie nie wierzę, że mi nie powiedziałeś.

- Że też ona go chciała…

- Chciała, nie chciała - mruknął rozgoryczony, nie mogąc tak od razu przyjść do siebie po wstrząsie. - Miłość chodzi najróżniejszymi drogami... Myślisz, że naprawdę ma on taki przecudowny brzuszek?

- Idź do diabła! - wykrzyknęła z odrazą, bo Tessai jaki był każdy widział. - Nie mam co robić, tylko się nad tym zastanawiać. Jeszcze mi się przyśni... Chryste już to mam przed oczami i to przez ciebie. A pies cię w mordę lizał Urahara!

Kisuke pokręcił głową za znikającą we wnętrzu kobietą. Podniósł miotłę i postawił ją pod ścianą. Renji dokończy, kiedy wróci.

- Kisuke! - Ariel niespodziewanie zawołała ze swego pokoju. - Chodź tu na moment!

Natychmiast udał się do niej oczekując co najmniej Tessaia latającego z gołą klatą.

- Popatrz - wskazała ze złowieszczą miną zwykły bałagan, jaki panował w pokoju od dnia, w którym się do niego wprowadziła. Raz Ururu odważyła się go posprzątać, tylko raz. - No i…?

- No i co? - powiedział pytająco, zaniepokojony, że nic takiego nie widzi. Albo coś przegapił albo pod natłokiem stresu dziewczyna zaczynała w końcu wariować.

Ariel sięgnęła za drzwi i wyciągnęła zza nich czerwoną poduszkę, którą rzuciła na środek pokoju.

- Wcześniej to było tak. Comprende?

- No i? - powtórzył, nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza. - Co z tego?

- A to, że samo to do konta się nie doczłapało. Może dla ciebie to zwykły galimatias, ale dla mnie to najbardziej poukładany system we wszechświecie. Ktoś mi tu grzebał.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Jestem absolutnie pewna. Sama robiłam ten bajzel dzisiaj rano. Wszystkie poduszki zwaliłam na środek pokoju, kiedy zwlekałam się z łóżka. A teraz nie dość, że jedna została walnięta w kąt to i te tutaj są inaczej porozrzucane. Ruszałeś coś?

- Oszalałaś? Miałbym się narażać, że mi łeb oderwiesz?

- No właśnie. Zapytam jeszcze Tessaia i dzieciaki, ale jestem pewna, że oni też nie. Yoruichi ostatnio wcale nie ma, więc to nie ona. A teraz popatrz tu. Ten brulion z obliczeniami leżał zawsze po lewej stronie laptopa, a dzisiaj leży po prawej. Widzisz?

Wytrzeszczył oczy, usiłując dojrzeć to coś, co Ariel nazwała brulionem z obliczeniami. Na podłodze leżało jakieś pudło, przykryte ręcznikiem w biało czerwone paski, miska z bananami, żelkami i krakersami, tubka najprawdopodobniej z pastą do butów, dwie koszule, kilka par szpilek, komputer, duża ilość książek, pończochy, mnóstwo rozmaitych papierów, kubki w ilości sztuk trzech, jeden stanik koloru czarnego, plastykowe opakowania po większych i mniejszych produktach spożywczych, stos poduszek, dziadek do orzechów, zwój sznura i duży nóż kuchenny. Bliżej ściany ustawiona była tablica z dziwnymi wykresami, kupa zakreślaczy oraz sterta kości w słoikach z formaliną. Nic z tego wszystkiego nie było podobne do brulionu.

- Nie - powiedział zdecydowanie i sumiennie. - Nie widzę.

Ariel z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem uniosła stanik i wskazała mu wystający spod niego i spod różnych papierów kawałek żółtego zeszytu.

- Tu jest, widzisz teraz? A przedtem leżał tam, po lewej stronie. Tu ktoś był i mi wszystko poprzewracał.

Smętnie i bez zdziwienia pokiwał głową nad pobojowiskiem. Teraz wiedział, że stres i do niej pomału się dobierał.

- Ari…

- Myślisz, że to mogli być Vizardzi? Przeszliby niezauważeni przez zabezpieczenia?

- Wątpię. Wiem, że się z nimi dzisiaj poróżniłaś, ale…

- Ostrzegam cię Kisuke, jeśli powiesz mi, że to moja popierdzielona wyobraźnia jeszcze bardziej się popierdzieliła, to wykastruję cię tępą obieraczką do kartofli.

- Szczerze wątpię, by to byli oni. To nie w stylu Shinjiego - przekonywał ją, niby od niechcenia przymierzając się do szperania w jej szafce z bielizną.

Ari zdjęła mu kapelusz i walnęła poduszką w głowę.

- Przestań błaznować, Kisuke. Mam nadzieję, że to oni bo, jedynym innym wyjściem jest Aizen. A wątpię, by grzebał w moich rzeczach bo uznał, że żyć beze mnie nie może i że nagłe i nieodparte porywy uczuć rozbierają go doszczętnie, zarówno dosłownie jak i w przenośni, a co za tym idzie postanowił zaspokoić swe zapędy seksualne masturbując się moją bielizną. Na mój gust to raczej mało Aizenowskie.

- Czy ja wiem. Masz bardzo gustowne niewymowne.

Ari wyrwała mu koronkowe, czerwone majtki, które niewiadomo skąd wytrzasnął i właśnie dokładnie lustrował.

- Dorośnij w końcu. To poważna sprawa.

Urahara położył dłonie na jej ramionach i posadził Ariel na łóżku.

- Miałaś ciężki dzień. Odpocznij, a jutro na bank znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie. Wszyscy będą dziś w nocy u Ishidy w szpitalu, więc jesteśmy sami. Prześpij się.

Ari potarła oczy. Czy Kisuke miał rację? Co, jeśli naprawdę zaczynała wariować?

* * *

Co jest lepszego na przeciwdziałanie koszmarom, jak oglądanie „Nosferatu" o drugiej w nocy opychając się żelkami i nutellą? To proste, zagryzanie tego wszystkiego lodami waniliowymi i popijanie czekoladowym shakem. Ariel właśnie to praktykowała.

Zwidy senne, które ją nękały niemal nieustannie od kilku ładnych miesięcy przez ostatnie tygodnie przechodziły same siebie. Pytała się nawet Unohanę, czy możliwe jest, by to Aizen mieszał jej w mózgownicy tym swoim przeklętym scyzorykiem. Kapitan czwartego oddziału wątpiła w to, delikatnie dając do zrozumienia, że jeszcze bardziej wątpiła, iż, gdyby to potrafił, to z wszystkich dostępnych osób mieszałby akurat jej. Dziewczyna zgadzała się z nią w stu procentach, ale, gdyby ktoś zapomniał to Aizen nie miał zbyt równo pod kopułą. Tak zatem skończyła siedząc w kuchni i obżerając Urahare ze wszystkiego co słodkie.

O mało nie padła na zawał, kiedy coś wskoczyło na nią z ciemności. Gdyby nie usta pełne żelków Ariel rozdarłaby się niczym trąba jerychońska, ale zdołała jedynie się zadławić. Jak się okazało dobrze się stało, bo tylko by niepotrzebnie zbudziła Uraharę i dzieci. Wyczuła energię Tessaia i opanowała się, zauważając po chwili, że demoniczny obiekt, który tak podstępnie się na nią rzucił to stary koc.

- Na wszystko, co na tym padole święte, błagam cię. Nigdy więcej tak nie rób, bo palpitacja murowana - poprosiła, wstając z podłogi, na którą upadła podczas mężnej potyczki z kocem.

- Pomyślałem, że jest ci chłodno - wyjaśnił wysoki mężczyzna. - Usłyszałem jak ktoś grzebie po szafkach i myślałem, że to Jinta znów podkrada słodycze. Nie możesz spać, Ariel-dono?

- Koszmary podczas, których masa czarnych łapsk chce mnie wciągnąć w szatańskie mroczne czeluści ku uciesze jeszcze bardziej szatańskich czarnych oczu nie jest czymś do czego mi spieszno.

- I oglądanie horrorów pomoże? - zapytał podpalając czajnik na wodę.

- To nie horror tylko klasyka nie mówiąc, że to jedyny niemiecki film jaki lubię. Pewnie dlatego, że jest niemy. O dziękuję, ale…

- To nie herbata, tylko melisa - wyjaśnił widząc jej cierpiętniczą minę, gdy postawił jej przed nosem parujący kubek. - Pomoże ci zasnąć. Naprawdę musiałaś się przejąć kłótnią z Hirako-san.

- Po pierwsze to niczym się nie przejęłam, a po drugie to czy wy czasem mieliście nie mieć żadnych kontaktów z Vizardami?

- Nie mamy - zapewnił szczerze, siadając na przeciwległym krańcu stołu. - Właściciel zna się na ludziach. Ja z resztą też. A ty jesteś pod jeszcze jednym względem podobna do Izanami. Gdy coś cię dręczy pożerasz wszystko, co słodkie w zasięgu wzroku.

- Normalnie też to robię.

- Ale nie z taką werwą.

- Czyli Kisuke nie puścił farby? - zapytała teraz jeszcze bardziej poirytowana, że tak łatwo ją odczytać.

- Urahara-dono potrafi być taktowny, jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja.

Ciężko było jej w to uwierzyć.

- Mówimy o tym samym gościu z laską, w chodakach i pasiastym kapeluszu? Wiem, że od wielkiego dzwonu potrafi być poważny, ale taktowny? Zwrócił ci, chociaż ten… list? - dokończyła niepewnie, nie wiedząc jak ma nazwać ów niemal metafizyczny utwór.

- Tak i jestem winny ci podziękowania. Właściciel powiedział mi, że pomogłaś mu znaleźć drugą część.

- I nie wypytywała się cię o żadne szczegóły? Nie naciskał, nie zwodził na pokuszenie, nie szantażował?

- Nie - zaprzeczył. - Ty masz zamiar to robić, Ariel-dono?

- Życie uczuciowe innych nigdy mnie nie interesowało. Nie wiedziałam nawet, kto jest obecną żoną Brada Pita, przez co raz nieźle się wygłupiłam. Więc nie, nie będę bawić się z tobą w Gestapo.

Wielkolud słysząc to z westchnieniem wyjął zwinięte dzieło wszechczasów i obrócił między palcami.

- Są ludzie, którzy jak ty, kierują się zwykle logiką, a którym czasem zdarzy się zadziałać pod wpływem chwili. Inni całe życie podporządkowani są emocjom. Ale najlepiej wiedzieć czym kierować się w danej sytuacji. Ja tak zrobiłem. Kierowałem się logiką, by chronić emocje drugiej osoby, choć teraz tego żałuję i wiem, że sprawiłem jej tym wiele bólu, ale w rozrachunku wyszło to jej na dobre.

- Wyczuwam, że w twych słowach kryje się jakaś wyższa mądrość i imperatyw, ale wydaje mi się to na razie dość mgliste - skrzywiła się siorbiąc ziółka mające przynieść jej spokojny sen. - Raczysz skonkludować?

- Wydaje mi się to niekonieczne - stwierdził i podał jej kilka tabletek. - Proszę je połknąć. Podobno świetnie usypiają.

Ari przełknęła ślinę i posłusznie wzięła pigułki do buzi. Tessai będąc zadowolonym, życzył jej dobrych snów i oddalił się do własnego pokoju. Kiedy kobieta upewniła się, że nie wróci wypluła pastylki, które schowała pod językiem. Ktoś z takim problemem z zaufaniem jak ona miałby połknąć środek chemiczny niewiadomego pochodzenia? Raczej wątpliwe. Z jękiem usiadła na krześle i poczochrała i tak już poplątane włosy. Nawet zakazana gęba Maxa Schrecka nie poprawiła jej humoru. Była cholerną hipokrytką, ot co!

* * *

Po raz pierwszy w życiu była o szóstej na nogach z własnej woli. Nie to, żeby wstała tak wcześnie. Najzwyczajniej w ogóle nie spała. Z dumą zapakowała do teczki dwie kopie pisma, a trzecią włożyła pod pachę Uraharze, który spał niczym dziecko w laboratorium. Musiał zasnąć podczas robienia eksperymentów nad dmuchanym gigai, które jej ostatnio pokazywał. Był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie obudził się. Nie wiedziała, czy ma podłożyć mu pod głowę poduszkę, czy obudzić kubłem zimnej wody, zdecydowała, więc, że nic nie zrobi i wyszła z pokoju.

Kiedy pół godziny później schodziła w dół kryjówki Vizardów jej entuzjazm znacznie opadł. Nie lubiła przyznawać się do błędów przed innymi, dobre było przynajmniej to, że nie musiała nikomu przyznawać racji. W połowie drogi między magazynem , a podziemną salą treningową zatrzymała się, wszystkie reiatsu dochodziły z korytarza, który był ledwo widoczny i ciągnął się gdzieś daleko w bok. Tam musiały być ich kwatery. Najwyraźniej spali, bo ich energie były nieruchome, nie wspominając, że nie było nawet siódmej. Odizolowała energię Shinjiego i ruszyła jej śladem. Pokoje Vizardów był po rozstrzelane od siebie w znacznej odległości. Ari ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi i wsunęła się do pomieszczenia. Wcześniej oświetlała sobie drogę komórką, ale teraz została otoczona jedynie ciemnością. Gdyby nie jej racjonalizm pomyślałaby, że znów śni. Słyszała jednak miarowy odgłos oddechu byłego kapitana. Stanęła przed jego łóżkiem, tak by była pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczy po przebudzeniu i czekała.

* * *

Shinji obudził się, nim jeszcze pierwsze promyki słońca wpadły przez lufciki przy suficie. Ktoś mógłby się dziwić jak w ogóle było to możliwe będąc parę dobrych metrów pod ziemią, gdyby nie fakt, że za zmodernizowanie budynku odpowiadał Urahara. Ktoś, dla kogo przestrzeń i wymiary były jedynie pojęciami umownymi. Przetarł oczy i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Dzisiaj to Kensei miał robić śniadanie więc nie było się do czego śpieszyć. Jęknął. Nie dość, że wszystko go bolało to miał jeszcze chaluny. Chyba Hiyori walnęła go wczoraj za mocno, kiedy dowiedziała się, jak sknocił sprawę z Ari. A teraz na domiar złego czuł te przeklęcie kojące reiatsu jakby szatynka była w jego sypialni.

- Dzień dobry Shinji.

Świetnie, a teraz jeszcze ją słyszał. Widocznie jeszcze się do końca nie obudził. To musiał być sen. A jeśli to był sen, to Shinji mógł go wykorzystać.

- Co tam robisz? - wymamrotał. - Wskakuj do łóżka.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy poczuł zapadnięcie się materaca pod ciężarem sennej mary. Miał zbyt ciężkie powieki by je otworzyć. Zamiast tego westchnął, kiedy poczuł wodzące po bandażach na twarzy palce. Ten sen coraz bardziej mu się podobał. Biada każdemu, kto zechce go obudzić!

- Hiyori cię nie oszczędzała. Ale czemu Hacchi cię nie wyleczył?

- Tooo ceść mojej kary - wybełkotał na pół zrozumiale.

- Gdyby to nie było zbyt infantylne mogłabym powiedzieć coś w stylu: faraon zmienił się w mumię.

Shinji chciał wyrazić sprzeciw, ale ogarnęło go znów to błogie uczucie otulającego go reiryoku. Nim się zorientował zasnął.

* * *

Było mu ciepło. Ciepło i przyjemnie. Nawet stłuczenia na twarzy przestały mu dokuczać. Słońce ogrzewało mu czubek nosa wzbudzając w nim przyjemne mrowienie, ale… to nie było jedyne źródło ciepła. Ostrożnie otworzył jedno oko. Budzik na szafce nocnej wskazywał dziesięć po dziewiątej. Co znaczyło, że był już obudzony. W takim razie czemu coś ciepłego leżało przytknięte do jego pleców? Ostrożnie uniósł rękę i wymacał podejrzany obiekt, który okazał się mieć zaskakująco ludzki kształt. Pamiętał swój sen, ale to był tylko sen. Jeśli Shihoin byłaby w nocy u niego w pokoju to po to, by go zasztyletować podczas snu, a nie po, to by wkradać się mu do łóżka. Pewnie, że flirtowali, ale robili to tylko żeby pograć sobie nawzajem na nerwach. Wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się. Jak wół leżała za nim kobieta. I to TA kobieta. Chcąc nie chcąc musiał przyznać, że była urocza, ale tylko z wyglądu. Wystarczyło, że otworzyła usta, a już pracowała tym swoim jadowitym językiem. Mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać co jeszcze mogła nim robić. A może była to sprawka Aizena? Shinji w zamyśleniu nie zauważył, że jedna powieka lekko się rozchyliła.

- Dzień dobry po raz drugi - powiedziała ziewając.

Blondyn jakby rażony gromem podskoczył, ale źle ocenił odległość do krawędzi łóżka i z dzikim wrzaskiem zwalił się na podłogę.

- Co ty tu robisz?! - zdążył wydukać nim drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i wpadli przez nie pozostali Vizardzi gotowi do boju, nie licząc, że byli ubrani w piżamy.

- CO SIĘ….!? - Hiyori zamilkła w szoku, tak jak i reszta.

Shinji nie był specjalnie przystojny, przeważnie zachowywał się, jak ostatni błazen i w ogóle nie był jakiś szczególnie seksowny. Zrozumiałe więc, że ostatnim czego się spodziewali było znalezienie go w łóżku z kobietą. Zwłaszcza taką jak Ari. Zwłaszcza, że wczoraj wyrzuciła na niego spaghetti. Dziewczyna zaś zupełnie się nimi nie przejęła. Rozciągnęła się i ziewnęła jakby była u siebie.

- Widzę, że już się pogodziliście - niekomfortowe milczenie przerwał Love, który jako pierwszy się ocucił. Musiał przygryźć wargę, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok oburzonej miny Shinjiego, który z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej pewny, że wciąż śni i to jakiś perfidny koszmar.

- Niech ktoś mnie uszczypnie - wymamrotał.

Hiyori jakby na zawołanie kopnęła go w głowę.

- Co ty do cholery ciężkiej wyprawiasz?!

- Sam chciałeś głupku!

- Dzień dobry! - przerwała im Ari, nim zdążyli wywołać następne zamieszanie. Nie po to tu przyszła.

- Dla was na pewno - wtrąciła Lisa.

- Gdyby tak było nie spałabym raczej w ubraniu - aby zilustrować swe spostrzeżenie odkryła się. Była kompletnie ubrana, od skarpetek, przez jeansy, po bluzę z wyłączeniem trampek leżących koło łóżka. - A teraz chciałabym wyjaśnić, po co przyszłam.

- Będziemy wdzięczni - zapewnił z wyrzutem Shinji. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko budzeniu się u boku pięknej kobiety, ale jakim cudem dał się tak podejść? Był przecież kapitanem Gotei, na miłość boską, byłym, ale zawsze!

- Chciałam przyznać, że nie miałam racji - jej słowa widocznie zbiły go z tropu. - To, że mi nie ufacie jest naturalne po waszych przejściach, a i ja nie jestem osobą zbyt godną zaufania. Uniosłam się niepotrzebnie. Aby was zapewnić, że nie mam zamiaru użyć was w żadnej hekatombie przyniosłam to.

Vizardzi z nieukrywanym zaciekawienie przyglądali się, jak dziewczyna wyciąga z plecaka teczkę, a z niej dwa egzemplarze pospinanych kartek. Jedną z nich podała Shinjiemu i Hiyori, a drugą pozostałym.

- Co to jest? - zapytał Kensei.

- Umowa. Zobowiązuje się w niej świadomie ani z premedytacją nie narażać żadnego z was. Jeśli, któremuś z was coś się stanie za moim zamysłem, pozostali mają prawo mnie ukarać, nawet zabić. Jeśli coś stałoby się wam wszystkim, prawo to przejmuje Kisuke. Rano dałam mu trzeci egzemplarz.

- Ale co robisz w jego łóżku? - Hiyori nie dała się zwieść z najważniejszego dla niej tematu.

- Postanowiłam was przekonać o mych intencjach najszybciej jak to możliwe. Bezpośrednio obraziłam Shinjiego, więc to do niego najpierw się udałam. Spał jednak i uznałam, że budzenie go nie będzie najlepszym pomysłem. Postanowiłam zaczekać. Przez sen kazał mi wskakiwać do łóżka, a zważywszy, że zachciało mi się spać, bo całą noc nie zmrużyłam oka zrobiłam tak. To wszystko - na koniec wzruszyła ramionami, jakby właśnie opowiedziała im, jak poszła rano do sklepu po bułki i mleko.

Hiyori jeszcze raz przyłożył blondynowi w ciemię.

- Jesteś zboczony nawet przez sen!

Love porwał ją, zanim poważniej, by go uszkodziła i wywlekł z pokoju próbując ją uspokoić i tłumacząc, że to sprawa między tamtą dwójką. Inni musieli podzielać jego poglądy, bo również wyszli zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi

Shinji zamknął oczy, delektując się ciszą.

- Wiem, że wiesz, że wiem, że ten papierek naprawdę nic nie znaczy. Jeśli któreś z nas chciałoby, mogłoby zabić cię w każdej chwili.

- Wiem - dziewczyna jedynie uśmiechnęła się do niego. Nie był to jednak szyderczy uśmiech, a smutne uniesieni kącików ust. - Ale wiem też, że wiesz, że potrzebujemy się nawzajem.

- Tiaa… - przyznał.

Wstał i otrzepał bokserki i podkoszulek z kurzu. Ari z niedowierzaniem zauważyła, że Shinji miał mniejszy tyłek niż ona. Shinji zaś zauważył jak Shihoin przygląda się jego zadniej części.

- Podoba ci się to co widzisz?

- Wiesz, że patrząc z boku, to nasza znajomość rozwija się raczej od dupy strony? - spytała, uznawszy, że lepiej zignorować jego komentarz. - Podrywałam twego kumpla, chciałeś mnie zabić, poszliśmy na randkę, śledziłeś mnie, wyrzuciłam na ciebie spaghetti, wylądowaliśmy w jednym łóżku, a teraz dostaje kompleksów, bo masz węższy tyłek ode mnie.

- Robienie rzeczy od tyłu to moja specjalność - puścił jej oko. - Jeszcze się przekonasz.


	32. Jakie śniadanie taki cały dzień

Od niepamiętnych czasów wmawia się dzieciom, że śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia. U Vizardów również poniekąd była to prawda. Poniekąd, bowiem śniadanie było celebrowane równie uroczyście, jak obiad i kolacja. Wszyscy zbierali się przy stole i ciesząc wzajemnym towarzystwem pochłaniali wszystko, co nadawało się do pochłonięcia.

- Kensei głupku, wynoś się z powrotem do kuchni i umyj ręce - zawodziła Mashiro, kiedy Ari wraz z Shinjim weszli do podziemnej hali, gdzie zwykle miały miejsce posiłki.

- Po cholerę, skoro dopiero co się szorowałem?

- Tak, ale to było, zanim dłubałeś w nosie!

- Że co?! - wrzasnął oburzony mężczyzna.

- Nos. Grzebałeś w nosie i masz na łapach pełno zarazków - kobieta zawzięła się niczym w chwili, gdy każda przedstawicielka płci pięknej twierdzi, że jest za gruba. - Nie możesz teraz dotykać jedzenia! Wszędzie będą twoje bakcyle!

- Pewnie. Tak, by się stało, gdybym dłubał w nosie, ale nie dłubałem.

- Kensei głupku, widziałam jak grzebiesz w nosie!

- Myślisz, że moja twarz jest niewrażliwa? Chyba czułbym, gdybym grzebał we własnym nosie?

- Właśnie poczułem coś nad moją wargą, może grzebałeś u mnie? - Love nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Jeśli grzebałeś w jego nosie musisz się z nim ożenić - zawtórował Rose.

- Shinji, naprawdę widziałam jak Kensei baka, dłubał w nosie! - Mashiro aż tupnęła nogą, by lepiej uwidocznić swoje racje.

- Ty niegrzeczny chłopczyku - tym razem to Hiyori nie mogła się powstrzymać.

- Shinji, nie mam zamiaru iść do łazienki tylko dlatego, że ta kretynka ma omamy - Kensei mówił spokojnie i powoli, nadwyrężając ostatnie resztki samokontroli.

- Może po prostu idź i się umyj? - zaproponował blondyn, który w przeciwieństwie do zachwyconej nietypową konwersacją stojącej koło niego dziewczyny, był zdegustowany i głodny.

- Nie dłubałem w no… ! - białowłosy Vizard wziął głęboki oddech, by powstrzymać krzyk. - Nie dłubałem w nosie.

- Dłubałeś! Widziałam jak dłubałeś! - Mashiro doprowadzona do histerii zaczęła rzucać się w spazmach po podłodze.

- Oto bitwa na nosy panie i panowie - zaanonsował Love niczym pierwszorzędny komentator sportowy, podając Hiyori kubek herbaty. - Jak myślisz, kto prowadzi?

- Kensei chyba był na prowadzeniu, ale zdaje się, że przedmuchał.

- To odrażające - żachnęła się Lisa z nad magazynu mody.

- Jak mam jeść w tych warunkach?! - Kensei dał za wygraną, trzepnął ścierką w stół i powłóczył się do łazienki.

- Nie dłub w nosie! - wszyscy Vizardzi odpowiedzieli mu chórem.

- Idioci - wymruczał, nim znikł w pogrążonym w cieniu korytarzu.

Ari nałożyła sobie na talerz coś, co chyba w zamierzeniu miało być tostem, ale za sprawą niewyjaśnionych, zapewne tragicznych wydarzeń, przypominało dziurawą dętkę, przypiekaną w reaktorze atomowym.

Nie licząc zaciekawionych, ukradkowych spojrzeń Vizardzi ignorowali ją i Shinjiego, najwyraźniej choć raz próbując zachować się taktownie. Choć widać było, że aż ich korci, by skomentować poranne wydarzenia. W końcu nie codziennie ktoś obcy napastuje ich nieoficjalnego przywódcę. Dziewczyna postanowiła odwzajemnić się tym samym i równie ostentacyjnie ich ignorować. Zatem ignorując ich, podejrzliwie przyglądała się osmolonemu obiektowi, kiedy jej uszu doszedł głos Kenseia, który powrócił i stał za Mashiro w kolejce po kawę, zwarty i gotowy do kontrataku.

- Ostrożnie, nie poparz się tą kawą. Masz w końcu problem z postrzeganiem rzeczywistości.

- Wiem co widziałam, głupku. Nos, który jest nosem, jest nosem - zapewniła z całą stanowczością zielonowłosa kobieta.

- Gdzie będziecie jeść? - zapytał Shinji, który przepchnął się pomiędzy nimi i nalał dla siebie i Ari kawy z termosu. - Chciałbym usiąść jak najdalej.

- Przestań mi dokuczać Shinji-kun - zażądała Mashiro.

- Co się na mnie pieklisz? - zapytał ze znudzoną miną. - To nie ja dłubałem w nosie.

- Ale TY tak! - kobieta jeszcze raz wyłuszczyła swe stanowisko byłemu kapitanowi dziewiątego oddziału i z głośnym „hymp" odeszła od stołu.

- Nie no, do ciężkiej cholery, nie dłubałem w nosie! - Kensei podążył za nią.

- Właśnie, że tak!

- Nie!

- Sto razy tak!

- Nie dłubałem w nosie, kurwa mać!

Uwagę dziewczyny, którą Shinji niemal na siłę usadził przy stole bojąc się o jej i tak wątpliwe zdrowie psychiczne, przykuła kolejna rozmowa, wcale nie mniej interesująca od poprzedniej.

- To cud, że nie spóźniliśmy się na kolejne przedstawienie - zamruczał Love przyglądając się spieczonemu kawałkowi chleba równie podejrzliwie co Ari przed momentem.

- Tosty Kenseia kontratakują - były kapitan trzeciej dywizji dziabnął zawartość swego talerza widelcem, by upewnić się, że jest martwa.

Love wciągnął powietrze znad śniadania i podsunął tost pod nos przyjacielowi, aby zrobił to samo.

- Lepiej powąchaj - zasugerował.

- Nie zaczynaj ze mną, Love - blondyn odtrącił wyciągnięty w jego stronę podejrzany obiekt.

- Wiem jak to pachnie.

- Mówiłem ci przecież już ze sto razy, że nie mogę jeść, gdy tak robisz.

- Zaciągnij się tylko raz - prosił ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.

Rose w końcu ustąpił i powąchał szemraną potrawę, której zapach dobitnie wyjaśnił mu Love.

- Jeśli weźmiesz surowe jajo, zakopiesz je w bucie pod chlewem i…

- Mówiłem, byś tak nie robił! I jak mam to teraz zjeść?

- Ale mam rację. Dlatego jest takie brązowe.

- Przymknij się wreszcie!

Ari popatrzyła się z powątpiewającą miną na Shinjiego, który ograniczył się do kawy i jabłka.

- Czy oni właśnie sztachają się zwęglonym śniadaniem?

- Oni tak zawsze. Najlepiej ich ignoruj - poradził przeżuwając kęs jabłka przy czym jego szczęka wykonywała niemal nieziemskie ruchy.

- Powąchaj to! - tym razem pod nos blondyna podsunięty został kawałek czegoś zielonego, czego nie dało się bliżej zidentyfikować.

- Przestaniesz w końcu kazać mi wąchać swoje jedzenie?! - zażądał Rose, który ze zdenerwowania walnął aż widelcem w stół. - Nie mogę później już nic przełknąć!

- Po prostu brak ci wyobraźni.

- Ty masz braki wszystkiego!

- Zamknijcie się w końcu wszyscy! - wrzasnęła Hiyori, skutecznie kończąc wszelkie waśnie. - No, od razu lepiej. A teraz Shihoin, opowiadaj wszystko, co wiesz o tym całym Ichigo.

- W skrócie? - upewniła się siorbiąc kawę. - To idio… Co to, kurwa mać, jest?

Byli shinigami ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli się na Hacchiego, na którego wskazywała roztrzęsiona dziewczyna. Dopiero po chwili skojarzyli, że nie chodzi jej o pulchnego Vizarda, a o gazetę w jego rękach, na której pierwszej stronie widniała podobizna Ichigo. Wszyscy rzucili się na kawałek papieru z wściekłym uporem, o mało nie zadeptując się nawzajem. Pierwszy dopadł ją Shinji, ale Ariel wyrwała mu ją z rąk. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz widząc dziką furię w złotych oczach postanowił nie ryzykować.

- Ten, ten… Zabiję tego pierdzielonego Kuchiki!

Tego się nie spodziewali.

- Kuchiki? - Hirako chciał się upewnić, czy dobrze usłyszał.

- Tak Kuchiki, przeklęty Byakuya Kuchiki!

- Ten niedorostek - blondyn wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć.

- Z tego co pamiętam był niczego sobie - zadumała się Lisa.

- Wyrósł i jest bardzo niczego sobie - przyznała Ari. - Spokojnie mógłby pozować na okładkę Vouga. Toshiro też jest słodki, ale to chyba podchodzi pod pedofilię. Właściwie to równie przyjemnie patrzy się tylko na Aizena, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy zmienił wizerunek.

- Zmienił wygląd? Co zrobił? - brunetka coraz wyraźniej się interesowała.

- Zdjął okulary i zaczesał włosy do tyłu. Na czoło opada mu tylko jeden loczek.

- Żartujesz? - do ich konwersacji przyłączyła się Mashiro.

- Cóż… - Hiyori zrobiła zdegustowaną minę. - Ten skurwiel zawsze dobrze wyglądał.

- Tak, ale teraz z tym loczkiem jest po prostu boski. Swoją drogą, to niesprawiedliwe, że takie typki jak Aizen i Byakuya tak wyglądają. Z jednej strony to jeszcze bardziej wkurza każdą kobietę, która musi siedzieć godzinami w łazience, by wyglądać, choć w połowie tak dobrze, a im wychodzi to naturalnie. Z drugiej strony to pod jaką babą z działającymi oczami nie uginają się kolana na ich widok.

- Bya-chan naprawdę może konkurować z Aizenem? Chciałabym go zobaczyć - rozmarzyła się Mashiro.

- Odbiło wam?! - wrzasnął Shinji.

Kobiety obejrzały się na mężczyzn wpatrujących się w nie ze zgrozą w oczach.

- O co chodzi, łysolu?

- O co mi chodzi?! O CO **MI** CHODZI?! Mówicie o Aizenie! Sukinsynie, który rozwalił nam życie!

- To ciacho - stwierdziła Lisa, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko.

- Shinji, nie tylko faceci mogą zachowywać się, jak seksistowskie świnie. My też od czasu do czasu lubimy popatrzeć na ładny kawałek ciała - wyjaśniła Ari.

- Dokładnie, ale wy tego nie rozumiecie. Cały czas możecie nas podziwiać, ale my od ponad stu lat jesteśmy skazane wyłącznie na wasze zakazane mordy.

Lisa i Mashiro jednogłośnie przytaknęły byłej porucznik Urahary.

- Ale my musimy podziwiać Hiyori, więc wszystko się wyrównuje. Z resztą nie może być, aż tak źle. Wśród nas też jest na kim oko zawiesić.

Wspomniana blondynka chciała już rzucić się na Hirako, ale przystanęła słysząc następne słowa Ari.

- Shinji ma rację. Kensei-san jest niczego sobie. Taki wzór prawdziwego macho.

Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się na białowłosego mężczyznę, który w ułamku sekundy zrobił się czerwony.

- Nie chodziło mi o Kenseia. Mówiłaś przecież, że mam niezły tyłek.

- Powiedziałam, że jest węższy niż mój, co normalnie można byłoby uznać za komplement, ale w tych warunkach gra to na twoją niekorzyść. I chodzi o całokształt ciachowatości, a ty tego całokształtu nie spełniasz.

Wszystkie kobiety przytaknęły, na co usta Shinjiego wygięły się w smutną podkówkę ukazując masę zębów.

- Ariel-san, może wydaje mi się, ale nie zboczyłaś czasem z tematu? Byłaś o coś zła na kapitana Kuchiki - zauważył Hacchi, uznawszy, że lepiej zakończyć rozmowę nim wpłynie ona na jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne wody.

- Fakt. Byakuya nie chciał mnie puścić do realnego świata, bo myślał, że niewiadomo co mi się stanie. Sam nie mógł ze mną pójść, wysłał więc swego zastępcę, by mniał na mnie oko, a ten tuman nie potrafi nawet upilnować Ichigo. Znowu zrobił się jeden wielki bardak - dokończyła zrezygnowana, wstając od stołu. - Jakim bezdennym kretynem trzeba być, by pozostawić bez opieki ciało w środku ewakuowanego szpitala?

* * *

Gdyby jej czoła nie zakrywała rozmierzwiona grzywka, można by było zaobserwować na nim kilka bruzd. Każda uwidaczniała poziom jej irytacji, który teraz sięgał sufitu. Kiedy Ari przedarła się przez tłum dziennikarzy i ochronę na siódme piętro szpitala, gdzie trzymany był Kurosaki, miała ochotę kogoś udusić. Najchętniej kogoś, kto będzie bardzo długo i głośno konał. Może Renjiego? Mogłaby dusić jego gigai, aż całkowicie, by się nie wyżyła. Nie mówiąc, że mu się należało.

Stanęła za skupioną w drzwiach dużego gabinetu bandą Kurosakiego, wzbogaconą o Hanataro i Ganju, która domagała się od wysokiego, siwowłosego mężczyzny w okularach, by zgodził się wypuścić Ichigo. Bez rezultatu. Plakietka na jego garniturze uparcie twierdziła, że ów gość był tu szefem, a co ciekawsze, że miał to samo nazwisko, co Uryuu, którego oczywiście nigdzie nie było widać. Nie miała na to czasu ani, tym bardziej cierpliwości. Odchrząknęła w pięść, zwracając na siebie powszechną uwagę.

- Mogę porozmawiać z Ishidą-san na osobności? - poprosiła, ale ton jej głosu jasno wskazywał, że w żaden sposób nie była to prośba, a raczej rozkaz, którego niewykonanie wiązało się z poważnymi reperkusjami.

Rukia odetchnęła z ulgą widząc księżniczkę Shihoin. Spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Renjiego, który uradowany wychodził już z gabinetu dyrektora pozostawiając wszystko na barkach jasnowłosej kobiety. Kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za ociągającą się Orihime, dyrektor wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Przygotowując się na poważniejszą batalię.

- Nie wiem kim pani jest, ale…

- Kimś, kto może powiedzieć twojemu synowi, że nie jest tak do końca ostatnim quincy - jego mina zrekompensowała jej przynajmniej część dzisiejszych frustracji.

- Nie wiem o czym pani mówi.

- Pójście w zaparte nic panu nie da Ishida-san. Jestem dużo bardziej czuła na reiryoku niż normalni shinigami, a aura wokół pana, choć przytłumiona jest nie mniej imponująca. Zatem jak będzie, Quincy-san?

* * *

Kiedy Ari weszła do pokoju na ostrym dyżurze, w którym leżał Ichigo, nastolatek już się ubierał.

- Ani słowa, Abarai - ostrzegła wymachując rudzielcowi gazetą przed nosem. - Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć czemu zostawiliście jego ciało bez opieki. Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to nie gigai? Mogło umrzeć, do cholery jasnej, a wtedy co? Nie mówiąc o tym, że teraz będziecie musieli uważać na każdym kroku. Tutejsi dziennikarze nie są tacy jak Hisagi i jego kumple z Seireitei. Jak się do czegoś przyssą to na amen.

- Przepraszamy Shihoin hime - Rukia skłoniła się w pół. - Podczas potyczki z bounto zapomnieliśmy o ciele Ichigo. Później zaginął Ishida i ruszyliśmy na poszukiwania. Niestety, bez rezultatu.

Kobieta westchnęła próbując zdmuchnąć włosy z oczu.

- Co się stało to się nie odstanie, ale na przyszłość uważajcie.

- To znaczy, że mogę wyjść?

- Oczywiście głupcze! - brunetka uderzyła nastolatka w potylicę. - Jak śmiesz wątpić w negocjacyjne umiejętności Ariel hime?

- A niby skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie wiem nawet jak tu wlazła i po co? Poprzednio nie chciała nam pomóc!

- Ariel hime ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Kapitan głównodowodzący wysłał ją na ziemię z ważną misją.

- Jakim cudem chodzenie na randki ma być ważne?!

- Właściwie to, jak przedarłaś się przez ochronę? - zapytał Renji. - My musieliśmy przemycać nasze gigai przez zsyp na śmieci. Nie chcieli nas wpuścić, bo nie jesteśmy rodziną.

- Zawsze na wszelki wypadek noszę legitymację matki ze Scotland Yardu. Pewnie uznali, że to terrorystyczny atak nowej broni biologicznej ekstremistów z Europy. I nie, nie ma mowy, że ci ją pożyczę na wszelki wypadek -uprzedziła jego pytanie. - Oni nie są aż tak głupi. Musiałbyś najpierw zmienić płeć. Do cholery jasnej przestańcie się kłócić!

Rukia i Ichigo zamilkli wybici z rytmu niespodziewanym wybuchem kobiety.

- To znaczy, że pomożesz nam szukać Ishidy, Ariel hime? - zapytała Orihime.

- Nie - jej jawna odmowa zaskoczyła wszystkich.

- Ale… - zaczęła niepewnie ruda nastolatka .

- Ishida stracił reiryoku i teraz jego dusza nie rożni się niczym od dusz innych ludzi. Nie mogę go wyczuć, a na bezmyślne latanie po ulicach nie mam czasu.

- Znowu się z kimś umówiłaś? - w głosie Ichigo wyraźnie było słychać antypatię.

Dziewczyna zsunęła z nosa ciemne okulary, by uważniej przyjrzeć się wysokiemu nastolatkowi. Uśmiechnęła się w sposób, którym wiedziała, że jeszcze bardzo go wkurzy.

- Słuchaj panie bohater - zaczęła protekcjonalnym tonem. - Wbij sobie do tej pustej mózgownicy, że nie jestem tu po, to by robić na tobie wrażenie. Może i jesteś supersilny, pokonałeś kilku kapitanów i w ogóle wszechzajebistość aż od ciebie bije, ale ja patrzę na to z nieco innej perspektywy. Nie mam zamiaru przejmować się rzeczami, na które i tak nie mam wpływu. Naszym głównym problemem jest Aizen, z którym w końcu będziemy musieli się zmierzyć obojętnie czy znajdziesz swego kumpla, czy nie, a raczej ty będziesz musiał to zrobić, bo jako jedyna osoba z bankai nie jesteś pod wpływem jego iluzji. Zamknij zatem jadaczkę i módl się, bym wymyśliła z Uraharą dobry plan. Dla dobra nas wszystkich. A teraz odsuń się i daj mi przejść.

Ichigo nie mógł podnieść szczęki, która opadła mu na podłogę podczas jej przemowy. Kobieta ominęła go i głośno zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi kierując się do wyjścia. W pokoju pozostawiła za sobą ciszę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że taka z niej suka - wymamrotał Ganju krzyżując ręce w geście dezaprobaty.

- Nie mów tak Ganju-kun - zaprotestował Hanataro. - Ariel-sama oddała nam nawet swoje mieszkanie byśmy mieli gdzie spać.

- Och, przestań Hana! Naprawdę tego nie widzisz? Pozwoliła nam tam zostać tylko po to byśmy posprzątali. Wykorzystała nas. Jej nikt i nic nie obchodzi.

Rukia chciała wstawić się za przyjaciółką jej brata wiedząc, że nie jest ona aż tak bezduszna, jak twierdzi Shiba. Ubiegł ją jednak Kurosaki.

- Nie, ona ma rację.

- Co? Co ty gadasz?

- To co jest prawdą - poparł przyjaciela porucznik szóstego oddziału. - Ari nie jest najmilszą osobą, ale jej knowania zawsze wychodziły nam na dobre.

- Renji ma rację! - zawtórowała mu Inoue. - Musimy zaufać Ari-san!

Ichigo bez słowa wpatrywał się za okno, gdzie na dole kobieta z jasnymi włosami znikała już za rogiem. Chciał jej zaufać, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił. Może po prostu nie chciał, aby miała rację? Potrząsnął głową. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż myślenie o przyszłości. To była jej działka. W końcu to zrozumiał.

* * *

Nawet nagadanie temu kretynowi nie poprawiło jej humoru, co było nowością. Przedtem wygarnięcie komuś jego totalnego braku logiki zawsze podnosiło jej własne ego, przez co czuła się lepiej. Niestety, odkąd została wplątana w sprawy shinigami jej wcześniej niezachwiana pewność siebie przypominała teraz sinusoidę. Ariel dobrze wiedziała, że taka niestałość źle świadczy o jej psychice. Na domiar złego miała wyrzuty sumienia! Była wściekła, nie wiedziała tylko dokładnie na kogo.

Rozważania nad jej stanem emocjonalnym przerwała jej osobliwa energia. Zanim mózg dziewczyny zdążył ją skatalogować coś dziwnego sunęło jej po nodze. Spojrzała w dół i znieruchomiała. Po jej lewej łydce piął się w górę wąż! Wąż wystający z chodnika! Co to, kurwa, miało być?!

- Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem takiego reiatsu jak twoje. Aż żal jeść cos tak interesującego…

Ari przełknęła ślinę widząc pierwszego w jej życiu bounto. Wysoki mężczyzna z kozią bródką i w eleganckim ubraniu idealnie wpisywał się w wizerunek wampira. Powinna być przerażona, ale jedyne o czym mogła myśleć to bycie wdzięczną za to, że bounto stylizowali się na normalne, staroświeckie, transylwańskie wampiry, a nie na modłę Pattinsona. Ten gościu obrzydzał ją jeszcze bardziej niż pająki.

- Nie boisz się mnie?

Ari zignorowała jego pytanie i strzeliła hado numer jeden w oplatającego ją gada, poczym rzuciła się do ucieczki. Oczywiście imperatyw narracyjny musiał być zachowany i wszyscy ludzie z okolicy dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności wyparowali. Biegnąc przez puste ulice wpadła do pierwszego z brzegu sklepu, mając nadzieję się tam ukryć przynajmniej na tyle, by zdążyć zadzwonić do Urahary po pomoc.

- No szybciej - ponaglała, słysząc w słuchawce sygnał łączenia. - Rusz dupę, Kisuke!

Ekspedientka w kwiaciarni z obawą spoglądała na chowającą się pod parapetem kobietę wyglądającą co rusz przez okno i mamrocząco pod nosem. Już miała zapytać, czy coś się stało, gdy róże, które właśnie przycinała, wyślizgnęły się jej z palców. Wrzasnęła. Kwiaty zmieniły się w węże! Kiedy pojęła co widzi zemdlała.

Słysząc krzyk kobiety Black spojrzała w głąb sklepu. Wszystkie kwiaty, a raczej ich łodygi zmieniły się w węże. Jeden rzucił się w jej kierunku. To był ułamek sekundy, ale udało jej się zrobić unik, inaczej z szyi zwisałby jej metrowy gad. Dobrze było przynajmniej wiedzieć, że godziny katuszy z Sui-Feng na coś się w końcu przydały.

Wypadła ze sklepu z powrotem na ulicę klnąc w niebogłosy. Dalsze chowanie się było bezsensowne. W pomieszczeniach nie mogła korzystać z kido. Musiała znaleźć jakieś miejsce, gdzie bez obawy będzie mogła używać demonicznej magii, wznieść swe reiatsu tak, by włosy na głowie Urahary aż się naelektryzowały i starać się dożyć momentu, aż przybędzie jej na ratunek. Potem przyklei mu telefon na stałe do dupy, by zawsze miał go pod ręką.

- To jakieś jaja - wymamrotała wbiegając do parku. Wszystkie gałęzie z pobliskiego drzewa zaczęły syczeć.

- Nie ma nic lepszego przed pysznym obiadkiem, jak odrobina ruchu, ale zaczyna mnie to już męczyć - wysyczał mężczyzna, który bez cienia zadyszki wyszedł zza pnia.

Dziewczyna momentalnie wystrzeliła w niego bakudo sześćdziesiąt jeden. Sześć prętów energii skutecznie unieruchomiło bounta.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! To moc shinigami, ale na całkiem innym poziomie niż wcześniej!

Ari nie maiła zamiaru wdawać się w dyskusję z kimś, kto zamierzał ją zjeść. Wystrzeliła w niego Sokatsui wkładając w nie więcej reiatsu niż to konieczne. Chciała być pewna, że gościu już nie wstanie. Po wielkim „bum", które wzniosło tumany kurzy jęknęła. Wciąż czuła jego energię. Kiedy widoczność poprawiła się dało się zobaczyć masę węży splecionych z sobą wokół swego pana, tworząc żywą tarczę.

- Ty suk… - nie dokończył.

Reszta jego zwierzaczków przestała istnieć. Nim dziewczyna zdążyła zrozumieć co się stało została objęta chudym ramieniem i przyciśnięta do kościstego, męskiego ciała.

- Nie wiesz, że nieładnie jest przeklinać w obecności kobiet? Nie mówiąc o ich jedzeniu.

Za Ari stał Hirako z założoną maską i wyciągniętym zanpakuto skierowanym w stronę bounto.

- Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale to nie twoja sprawa - wysyczał mężczyzna. - Ta mała jest na mojej czarnej liście. Lepiej ją odd…

Znów niedane mu było dokończyć. Tym razem musiał odskoczyć, by uniknąć cięcia z tyłu. Zamaskowana Hiyori natychmiast się odkręciła i znów go zaatakowała.

- Przestań tak skakać, pojebie! - zażądała, kiedy ponownie go nie trafiła.

- Jeszcze się spotkamy - zagroził, patrząc w oczy Shihoin i zniknął zorientowawszy się, że jest na przegranej pozycji.

Shinji schował katanę i niespodziewanie wziął kobietę w ramiona, poczym bez słowa uniósł się powietrze.

- Shinji, postaw mnie w tej chwili.

- Lepiej stąd znikajmy, nim zjawią się twoi kumple z Seireitei.

- A, kiedy cię postawi zbiję cię na kwaśne jabłko - oświadczyła blondynka, pojawiając się tuż za nimi. - Co ci odbiło, żeby wdawać się w walkę z gadzią gębą, kretynko?

- Wyobraź sobie, że to on mnie zaatakował, ale i tak dziękują za pomoc. Gdybyście się nie zjawili byłoby ze mną krucho.

- Pewnie, że byłoby z tobą krucho. Taką słabiznę jak ty zawsze musi ktoś ratować - wybełkotała pod nosem. Słychać było jednak, że przeprosiny Shihoin zbiły ją z tropu i że nie była tak wściekła, jak chciała to pokazać.

Shinji widząc to nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Jeśli nawet ich mała zaraza zaczynała przekonywać się do Ariel, to wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku. Popatrzył w dół na masę karmelowych włosów łaskoczących go w podbródek. Dziewczyna wyraźnie rozluźniła się w jego ramionach.

- Widzę, że nawet ty nie zdołałaś się oprzeć memu urokowi? Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy.

- Jak mogłabym się oprzeć, skoro dosłownie zabrałeś mi grunt pod nogami?

- Och, przestańcie w końcu, bo mi się niedobrze robi.

Shinji i Ari spojrzeli się po sobie i uśmiechnęli. Co prawda jej anatomia nie pozwalała, by był to uśmiech równie szeroki jak u Vizarda, ale Shinji zauważył, że po raz pierwszy jej oczy brały w nim udział.

* * *

Ariel siedziała na kanapie pod absolutnym zakazem ruszenia się z niej, choćby na krok. Po powrocie do kryjówki Mashiro rzuciła się jej na szyję, o mało nie dusząc jej na miejscu. Okazało się, że to Shinji i Hacchi pierwsi wyczuli podniesienie jej reiatsu. Hirako natychmiast ruszył do boju, a za nim pognała Hiyori, która na początku myślała, że blondyn po porostu ucieka, bo to jego kolej na sprzątanie. Hachigen wyjaśnił, wtedy pozostałym co się stało.

Kiedy w końcu Kenseiowi udało się ściągnąć z niej zielonowłosą kobietę posadzono ją na kanapie, zaserwowano miskę rosołu, dokładnie przebadano w razie ewentualnych obrażeń i dano wyraźny zakaz robienia czegokolwiek, Shinji zabrał jej telefon i zadzwonił do Urahary. Rozmawiał z nim już od ponad piętnastu minut i po jego krążeniu w kółko i zamaszystym gestykulowaniu widać było, że szybko nie skończy. Reszta Vizardów zajęła się czym innym. Hacchi usiadł w koncie i skoncentrował się na wzmocnieniu bariery i upewnieniu się, że nikt ich nie odnajdzie. Wliczając w to Społeczność Dusz. Mashiro z Lisą poszły na zakupy, a Hiyori wzięła się za gotowanie. Kensei, Love i Rose patrolowali teren. Sprawa bounto stała się dla nich coraz bardziej realna. Zwłaszcza, że jeden z nich wziął sobie Ariel za główną atrakcję jadłospisu.

Po całej wieczności wpatrywania się w sufit dziewczyna usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Shinji usiadł koło niej oddając telefon i przyłączył się w jej bezcelowe podziwianie starego sklepienia.

- Wygląda na to, że trochę u nas zostaniesz - powiedział po chwili.

- Kisuke nie chce bym plątała mu się pod nogami.

- Raczej nie chce, by coś ci się stało. Dla tych wampirzaków musisz być wyjątkowo smaczna i uważa, że tu będziesz bezpieczniejsza.

Westchnęła.

- Wiem, że to sensowne i w ogóle, ale nie chcę zwalać się wam na głowę bardziej niż to konieczne. Nie mam zamiaru robić wam kłopotu.

- Nie robisz żadnego kłopotu - zapewnił były kapitan, po raz pierwszy zerkając na nią z ukosa.

- A to całe poruszenie z patrolowaniem i wzmacnianiem zabezpieczeń? Przecież wiem, że dla żadnego z was ci bounto nie są najmniejszym zagrożeniem. Moglibyście ich rozgnieść w sekundę.

- Może nie zauważyłaś, ale dbamy o siebie nawzajem. Pewnie dlatego, że nic więcej nam nie zostało. Stanowimy popieprzoną rodzinkę, a ty jesteś teraz jej częścią - zakomunikował jej z dumą.

- I mam rozumieć, że to, iż jestem wam potrzebna do poznania planów Gotei i wymyślenia jak ukatrupić Aizena jest bez znaczenia? Że grupa tak nieufnych osób przyjęła mnie w swe szeregi, mimo że nie mam żadnej fikuśnej maski?

- Dokładnie - blondyn przyciągnął ją do siebie i ani myślał puszczać. - Od dziś jesteś honorowym Vizardem. Gratulację.

- Wiesz, że w najbliższej przyszłości będziesz tego żałować?

- Najprawdopodobniej - przyznał.

* * *

Ciemność otaczała ją ze wszystkich stron. Nie była to jednak zwykła ciemność, do której zdążyła już przywyknąć podczas swych koszmarów. Nie stała, bowiem w czarnej pustce, a brodziła po kolana w błocie. Zwarzywszy, że miała na sobie bokserki i podkoszulek Shinjiego nie było to przyjemne doznanie. Wolała je jednak od różowej nocnej koszuli Mashiro. Piżamy Hiyori były na nią stanowczo za małe, a Lisa wyjaśniła jej, że przeważnie śpi naga. Tak zatem stała w błocie w jedynych gaciach, które nie spadały jej z tyłka, otoczona ciemnością i mgłą. To także był nowy element. Zwarzywszy, że nie miała lepszego pomysłu zaczęła iść do przodu. Mogłaby rzecz jasna poczekać, aż się obudzi, ale było jej kurewsko zimno. Brnąc przez bagno modliła się tylko, by nie było tu pająków.

Okazało się, że tym razem śniły jej się mokradła. Z całą swą wilgocią, chłodem, ponurymi drzewami i krzaczorami bez ani jednego listka, za to, których gałęzie wyrwały jej już połowę włosów i podrapały wszystko, co możliwe. Na razie niebyło jednak śladu po czarnych łapskach ani diabelskich oczach, co było ogromnym plusem.

Dając krok przez powaloną kłodę straciła równowagę i przewróciła się, lądując twarzą w błocie. Wściekła próbowała się podnieść, ale zbyt się ślizgała. Czemu zawsze musiała wywalać się na nos? Złapała pień i podciągnęła się, chcąc się na niego wdrapać. Miała odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy jej się udało, ale powietrze zastygło jej w płucach. Po drugiej stronie kłody, niecałe dziesięć centymetrów od niej były zęby, a raczej kły.

Cień zrodzony z wijącego się dymu, z którego prócz ludzkiej postaci dało się odróżnić tylko parę całkowicie czarnych ślepi tępo się w nią wpatrujących i buzię pełną długich kłów. Mimowolnie wypuściła powietrze, którego nie była w stanie dłużej trzymać. Jakby na komendę z dymu wyłoniły się łapska zakończone szponami, które zacisnęły się wokół jej nadgarstków, kostek i szyi wpychając ją pod wodę, która zrobiła się nagle dużo głębsza.

Nie miała czym oddychać, jej płuca zaczęły wypełniać się wodą, a szpony na szyi zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, jakby w geście triumfu. Rzucała się, ale z każdą sekundą siły coraz szybciej ją opuszczały. Kiedy nie mogła już dłużej zmusić się, by utrzymać w górze powieki tuż przed jej twarzą pojawiły się te oczy. Nie wiedziała jak można poznać, gdzie się patrzą, sokoro całe były jednakowo ciemne, bez, choćby śladu źrenicy, ale była pewna, że śmieją się wpatrując się w jej niknącą duszę.

- Zabije cię - usłyszała szyderczy głos, jak gdyby złożony z setek połączonych z sobą głosów. Nie słyszała go jednak uszami, a gdzieś w środku głowy, pomiędzy uszami. I wtedy dostała z liścia w twarz.

* * *

- Hiyori, co ty wyprawiasz?!

- No co? Ty nie mogłeś jej obudzić, więc ja musiałam to zrobić.

Ari złapała haust powietrza nie rozumiejąc co słyszy. Odruchowo uniosła się w górę, przez co walnęła czołem w pochylonego nad nią Shinjiego.

- Do diabła - zamruczał, krzywiąc się. Nie narzekał więcej widząc jak bardzo rozdygotana jest młoda dziewczyna.

- Wszystko z nią w porządku? - wyszeptała Mashiro, wyglądająca niepewnie zza swego byłego kapitana. - Kensei, nic nie będzie Ari-chan? Strasznie krzyczała.

- To tylko zły sen - wyrzęziła, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Naprawdę musiała nieźle się drzeć. - Nic mi nie będzie.

- Nie powiedziałbym - mruknął ponuro Love. - Patrzcie na jej szyję i nadgarstki.

Wszyscy spojrzeli. Na bladej skórze widniały widoczne, czerwone odciski długich palców.


	33. Akceptacja

**Dobra ludzie. Nadszedł czas, aby ten FF w końcu zasłużył sobie na kategorię romansową zamiast wałkowanego do tej pory Adventure. Nie wiem jak mi to wyszło, więc lojalnie ostrzegam.**

* * *

- Reasumując, coś bliżej niesprecyzowanego chce mnie zabić. Znowu. Czemu mnie to już nawet nie dziwi? - zapytała, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Po jej słowach mogłoby się wydawać, że Ariel podchodzi do tego na chłodno, ale drgające ciało mówiło co innego. Shinji nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Był za nią odpowiedzialny, a już kilka godzin po tym, jak Urahara powierzył mu nad nią piecze o mało nie zginęła, a na to jego kapitańska duma nie mogła pozwolić. Coś tu było zdecydowanie nie halo. Tym bardziej, że atak miał miejsce w jego pokoju. Oddał, bowiem swoją sypialnie do dyspozycji Ari sam przenosząc się na kanapę. Vizardzi nie mieli pokoi gościnnych, gdyż Kisuke projektując ich kryjówkę nie spodziewał się zbyt wielu osób wpadających z wizytą.

- Jakim cudem coś przeszło przez zabezpieczenia Hacchiego, przemknęło się koło Shinjiego śpiącego na górze i zdołało niepostrzeżenie uciec? - zastanawiał się Rose. Wcześniej był nieco nieprzychylnie nastawiony do dziewczyny za to, że go wykorzystała, ale widząc ją trzęsącą się, jak galareta wszystkie jego uprzedzenia wyparowały.

Lisa, która słysząc krzyki w biegu zdążyła zarzucić na siebie jedynie skąpy szlafrok usiadła na łóżku koło Shinjiego i poczęła rysować kółka po plecach kobiety chcąc ją uspokoić.

- Hacchi, wyczuwasz, co to mogło być? - zapytała.

- Nie, właściwie to jedyne reiatsu jakie wyczuwam należy do Ari-san.

- Może to ten skurwysyn? - zaproponowała Hiyori. - Aizen ma niejedną sztuczkę w rękawie. Może Kyoka Suigetsu potrafi też grzebać w snach?

- Wątpię. Byłem jego kapitanem przez wiele lat. Zauważyłbym, jeśli posiadałby taką umiejętność. Chociaż…

Ari ujęła dłoń siedzącego koło niej Vizarda. Wiedziała, że nieustannie zadręczał się tym, że przed stu laty nie udało mu się powstrzymać Aizena. Musiała skupić się na czymś, by powstrzymać drgawki, a wspieranie Shinjiego nadawało się do tego idealnie. Nie mówiąc o tym, że naprawdę polubiła nietuzinkowego blondyna.

- Nie sądzę, by był to Aizen. Tosen i Gin także nie posiadają takich umiejętności. Możliwe, że to jeden z pustych, którym Aizen dał moc shinigami. Biuro technologicznego rozwoju nazywało takie istoty arrancarami. To prawdopodobne, zwłaszcza że ostatnio ktoś włamał się do mojego pokoju u Urahary.

- Co? - Shinji aż podskoczył słysząc jej słowa.

- I ten dupek nie raczył nam nic wspomnieć?! Niech ja go dorwę… - Hiyori chciała natychmiast biec do swego byłego przełożonego i dokładnie zademonstrować mu co o tym myśli.

- Kisuke nie uważał, że miało to miejsce. Nawet ja w to wątpiłam. Kilka rzeczy było nie na swoim miejscu, a zwarzywszy na bałagan w moim pokoju równie dobrze mogłam nie pamiętać, że coś przełożyłam.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że powinniśmy zadzwonić do Urahary - stwierdził Kensei, na którym wciąż wisiała Mashiro.

- Nie - zaoponował Shinji. - Kisuke wyjaśnił, że do zakończenia sprawy z bounto nie powinniśmy się z nim kontaktować. Wygląda na to, że Seireitei zaniepokoiła się zniknięciem naszej księżniczki. Urahara wyjaśnił im, że schował ją w bezpiecznym miejscu, ale najwidoczniej nie przekonało to wszystkich. Bacznie go teraz obserwują. Ari, zdarzały ci się wcześniej takie sny?

- I to od dłuższego czasu niemal co noc, ale myślałam, że to tylko koszmary. Wcześniej nic mi się nie działo. Pytałam się o to nawet Unohanę, ale ona jedynie potwierdziła moje podejrzenia.

- Wygląda na to, że się pomyliłyście - przygryzła Hiyori.

- Najwidoczniej, ale wtedy wydawało mi się to prawdopodobne. Do tej pory się dziwię, że nie muszę jechać na psychotropach, by normalnie funkcjonować. Koszmary nie były niczym niespodziewanym.

- Kiedy zaczęły się te sny i co dokładnie się w nich dzieje?

Ariel odpowiedziała Hacchiemu. Wyjaśniła od kiedy je ma i jak dokładnie ewoluowały z biegiem czasu. Vizardzi zasępili się.

- To przynajmniej wyklucza udział popierdułek Aizena - stwierdził Rose. - Skoro miałaś te koszmary jeszcze zanim uciekł do Hueco Mundo nie mogły mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

- I właśnie tego nie jestem pewna - westchnęła, a widząc ich pytające miny niechętnie podzieliła się z nimi swymi najczarniejszymi podejrzeniami. - Gotei przypuszcza, że obudzenie Hogyoku zajmie mu około roku i wtedy dopiero zacznie przekształcać pustych, ale…

- Ale… - ponaglił ją Kensei.

- Powęszyłam nieco i wywnioskowałam, że Aizen robił to już wcześniej. Przez ostatnie sto lat miało miejsce wiele niewyjaśnionych przypadków ataków dziwnych pustych. Pojedynczy arrancarzy byli znani gotei od wieków, ale te ataki, pomimo że niby nie miały z sobą nic wspólnego zdarzały się niepokojąco często. Wasz przypadek jest najlepszym dowodem, że Aizen już wcześniej bawił się w boga. Niestety, wasza sprawa jest wyjątkowo drażliwa dla Yamamoto i nie mogłam jej użyć jako argumentu. Nie mówiąc, że generał sam do końca nie chce przyznać jak bardzo się pomylił.

- Kto by przypuszczał? - Hiyori jak zwykle była wyjątkowo czuła na punkcie ich wypadku i zupełnie nie kryła swej urazy. Ari nie mogła jej za to winić.

- No i jeszcze jego ucieczka - kontynuowała. - W wydostaniu się ze Społeczności pomogli mu Gilianie otwierając gargantę, co oznacza tylko jedno.

- Aizen musiał już wcześniej być z nimi w zmowie - skonkludował Shinji.

- Dokładnie i nie widzę powodu czemu nie miałby tam przeprowadzać już swoich eksperymentów. Z wami poszło mu bardzo dobrze już przed stu laty, zatem nie potrzebował do tego Hogyoku Kisuke.

- Ale w takim razie, po co mu one, skoro już od lat mógł budować armię arrancarów? - zastanawiała się Mashiro.

- I tego właśnie nie wiem - przyznała Black. - Mamy bardzo wiele niewiadomych, na które trudno będzie znaleźć odpowiedzi.

- Ale to nie jest czas na zastanawianie się nad tym - zakomenderowała niska blondynka. - Jest środek nocy, a taka słabizna jak ty potrzebuje snu.

- Zostanę z nią na wszelki wypadek - zaoferował się Shinji. - W końcu to mój pokój.

- W życiu! - Hiyori złapała go za kołnierz piżamy i przyciągnęła tuż przed swój nos. - Masz mnie za idiotkę, łysolu? Nie ma mowy byś został z nią sam na sam, kiedy jest w takim stanie.

- Wiesz, teoretycznie to już z nią spałem.

- Wracaj na kanapę. Dziś ja z nią zostanę, jutro Lisa, a potem Mashiro. Hacchi wznieś dodatkową barierę w koło pokoju. A teraz wszyscy się wynoście - rozkazała.

Vizardzi niepewnie zostawili w pokoju dwie kobiety zerkając na Ari przy wyjściu, by upewnić się, że na pewno nic jej nie jest. Najdłużej ociągała się Mashiro i Shinji, których Hiyori musiała dosłownie wywalić za drzwi.

- No, a teraz kładź się i śpij - warknęła rzucając się na łóżko i odwracając się od niej plecami.

- Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak się przejmujesz - przyznała, poprawiając poduszkę.

- Śnij dalej, kretynko.

Ari uśmiechnęła się patrząc w ciemność zakłóconą nikłym światłem nocnej lampki.

- Dzięki Hiyori. Na serio.

- Śpij już w końcu!

- Dobranoc - dodała po chwili i zamknęła oczy nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi.

Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy jej uszu dobiegło ciche „dobranoc".

* * *

Obudziła się zlana potem przez ból w okolicach żeber. Znów śniły jej się te przeklęte gały, spodziewała się zatem kolejnych obrażeń, ale nie je zobaczyła. Pomimo podłego humoru musiała przygryźć usta, aby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Hiyori leżała rozłożona na większości łóżka i mamrotała coś o głupim łysolu. To ona musiała ją kopnąć w czasie snu myśląc, że to Shinji. Tę dwójkę łączyła naprawdę swoista przyjaźń.

Zerknęła na zegarek. Było dwanaście po szóstej, ale Ari nie chciało się ponownie spróbować zasnąć. Przypuszczała, że znów przyśniłby się jej ten stwór. Ostrożnie wstała z łóżka i wyszła na korytarz. Chciała zrobić sobie kawę, ale zorientowała się, że nie wie, gdzie jest kuchnia, a błądzenie po pokręconych, pustych korytarzach na bosaka niespecjalnie do niej przemawiało. Zatrzymała się przed kładką prowadzącą na górę i w dół ku hali treningowej. Postanowiła skierować się na górę, gdzie na kanapie drzemał Hirako i poprosić go, by pokazał jej drogę do kuchni. W ciągu ostatnich godzin coś chciało ją zabić, a to zalicza się w jej książce do zdarzeń traumatycznych, zatem miała wszelkie prawo zachować się samolubnie i go obudzić. Kiedy stanęła nad nim on jednak nie spał. Leżał wyciągnięty ze stopami zwisającymi poza sofę tępo wpatrując się w sufit.

- Nie możesz spać.

- Aha - przyznała, siadając na podłokietniku.

- Ale wcześniej spałaś. Zajrzałem do was, kiedy usłyszałem jak Hiyori chrapie - wyjaśnił. - Ale może lepiej jej tego nie mów.

- Pod jednym warunkiem - zaproponowała.

- Niech zgadnę. Mam przynieść ci kawę?

- Właściwie chciałam byś pokazał mi, gdzie jest kuchnia, ale to brzmi dużo lepiej. I tak zmarzły mi już nogi - by zilustrować swój dyskomfort poruszała palcami u stóp wywołując parsknięcie niedowierzania u Shinjiego. - Ale muszę ci przyznać, że bardzo szybko udało ci się mnie rozgryźć.

- Każdy ma jakieś priorytety. Twoim jest kofeina - wstał, rozciągając się leniwie i pchnął ją tak, że upadła na kanapę, poczym narzucił na nią koc. - Ogrzej się. Zaraz wracam, a później urządzę ci prawdziwą wycieczkę po naszej pełnej dziwów kwaterze.

Ari usiadła po turecku i przykryła się niemal pod nos czekając na Shinjiego, który po dziesięciu minutach powrócił owiany przecudnym zapachem wydobywającym się z kubków w jego dłoniach. Gdy podał jej większy z obrazkiem śpiącego Garfielda momentalnie skatalogowała go jako jej osobisty kubek numer uno. Zabierze go z sobą do grobu, choćby miała walczyć o niego z wściekłą erynią. Wciągając jej ulubioną woń całkiem zapomniała o nieprzyjemnych wydarzeniach, które ją niedawno spotkały. Sielski nastrój przerwało niespodziewane uczucie ciężaru kładącego jej się na kolana. Spojrzała w dół, by zobaczyć rozradowaną twarz Hirako leżącą jej na nogach.

- Nie jest ci trochę za wygodnie?

- Daj spokój, dobrze wiem, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Przecież ci się podobam.

Ari uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, a to na pewno nie była reakcja, której spodziewał się Vizard. Myślał, że się zaczerwieni i zacznie zaprzeczać, ale znów zachowała się, inaczej niż większość kobiet.

- Czy, chociaż raz mogłabyś zachować się, jak zwykła dziewczyna i się zawstydzić?

- Czyli miałabym zachowywać się jak typowa, rządzona hormonami, nielogiczna baba? Gdzie, wtedy byłaby zabawa?

Ari może i zachowywała się nonszalancko, ale w pierwszej chwili słysząc Shinjiego myślała, że się zakrztusi. Lubiła go i chciała aby on to odwzajemniał, a to samo w sobie było dla niej nowe. Nawet w przypadku Aizena, który był pierwszą osobą, do której czuła jakiś pociąg, coś było nie tak. Podobał jej się jego wygląd, ale wiedziała, że jego wnętrze pozostawiało wiele do życzenia i lepiej, by było, gdyby szatyn w ogóle zapomniał o jej istnieniu, ale Hirako… W życiu nie miała romantycznych zainteresowań i ta cała „miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia" była dla niej największa głupotą pod słońcem, ale teraz… Urgh! Nie to, żeby kochała Shinjiego, co to, to nie. Cały czas sądziła, że miłość to jedynie działanie feromonów dążące do podtrzymania gatunku. Tyle tylko, że teraz nie tylko jej ciało chciało się do tego przyczynić, jak miało to miejsce w przypadku Aizena, ale było to bardziej ogólnoustrojowe. I dlatego właśnie wolała być socjopatką. Manipulowanie uczuciami innych było łatwe, ale radzenie sobie z własnymi było stanowczo zbyt skomplikowane.

Nie chciała zachowywać się, jak niedowartościowana nastolatka, ale fakty nie były po jej stronie. Fakt pierwszy: nie była jakąś małolatą, miała dwadzieścia cztery lata, ale w jego oczach musiała być jedynie dzieckiem. Fakt drugi wynikający wprost z pierwszego: nie miała pojęcia o związkach, w żadnym nigdy nie była i nie wyobrażała sobie, by kiedykolwiek chciała, a on miał wedle jej obliczeń grubo ponad dwieście lat. Miał doświadczenie, o którym jej się nie śniło. Fakt trzeci: była kurewską głową Shihoin, a on renegatem, oficjalnie od wieku martwym. Istniejące możliwości powodzenia: całkowity brak. Czemu, więc chciała, żeby ją lubił, mimo iż było to całkowicie bezsensowne?

Zastanawiała się nawet, czy nie zaproponować mu seksu. Może to rozwiązałoby jej upierdliwą fascynację jego osobą, ale niestety mogło ją także jedynie pogłębić. Nie mówiąc o wszelkich możliwych nieporozumieniach i późniejszych ich przykrych konsekwencjach, a zważywszy, że wisiała nad nimi walka z Aizenem jakiekolwiek niesnaski były niewskazane. Chociaż przespanie się z Shinjim było wyjątkowo przyjemną perspektywą.

- Halo, jest tam kto?

Tak ją przestraszył, że aż podskoczyła i tylko dzięki refleksowi Hirako, który złapał jej nadgarstek nie wylała mu na twarz kawy.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się.

- Zauważyłem. Jestem ciekaw nad czym tak zawzięcie myślałaś. Może o nas? No nareszcie się zarumieniłaś!

- O mało nie wylałam ci na twarz ukropu, nie uważasz, że mogłam się tym speszyć? I dla twojej wiadomości myślałam o Aizenie - nie chciała go okłamać. Półprawda wydała jej się lepsza.

- Powinnaś przestać się tak zamartwiać. Nic ci się nie stanie. Obiecuję.

Coś na tym padole musiało jednak stać po jej stronie, bo zesłało jej Mashiro, która właśnie ten moment wybrała sobie, by na nią naskoczyć. Inaczej pocałowałaby go. Patrząc się w jego orzechowe oczy, z których emanowała niezachwiana wiara we własne słowa, chciała to zrobić i wiedziała, że nie mogłaby się opanować. Pewnie, natłok stresu i wyczerpanie wpłynęły na jej zachowanie, ale podejrzewała, że to nie była wyłącznie wina okoliczności.

Shinji wyrwał jej kawę, która teraz na pewno wylądowałaby na nim i usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy nie chcąc być w zasięgu Mashiro. Zawsze z rana była ona wyjątkowo kapryśna i lepiej było trzymać się od niej z daleka. Ale nie to zaprzątało mu teraz myśli. Przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że… nie. Z braku snu pieprzyło mu się w głowie bardziej niż zwykle.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę próbującą właśnie zepchnąć z siebie Mashiro. Z dość marnym skutkiem. Chyba powinien jej pomóc…

- Złaź z niej ty świrusko!

Kensei uprzedził go zarzucając sobie zielonowłosą kobietę na ramię niczym wór ziemniaków.

- Kensei baka! Puszczaj mnie! Chciałam się tylko upewnić, czy Ari-chan dobrze spała!

- Miała już wystarczająco dużo koszmarów jak na razie. Ciebie nie potrzebuje.

- Dzięki Kensei - Ari skinęła mu głową. - Mashiro tobie również dziękuję.

- Widzisz, Kensei głupku? Ari-chan mi dziękuję. Nic złego nie zrobiłam.

- To stres pourazowy. Sama nie wie, co gada. A czy przypadkiem nie powinnaś brać się za śniadanie? To twoja kolei.

Zielonowłosa Vizardka natychmiast się zreflektowała i w podskokach zniknęła we włazie ku uciesze jej byłego kapitana, którego głowa już od rana zaczynała pulsować.

- Kiedyś ją zabiję - wymruczał i niechętnie poszedł za nią. Może nie był żadnym gastronomicznym autorytetem, ale podejrzewał, że Mashiro będzie chciała zrobić coś specjalnego dla Ari, a to nigdy nie znaczyło nic dobrego.

Kiedy znów zostali tylko we dwójkę zaległa cisza. Po raz pierwszy Ariel czuła się w jego obecności niekomfortowo. Nawet będąc przekonana, że urżnie jej głowę czuła się swobodniej niż teraz! Zerknęła w jego stronę tylko po to, aby napotkać jego ukradkowe spojrzenie. Gdy zorientowali się, że zostali zauważeni każde odwróciło wzrok. Przełknęła ślinę. Wiedziała, że Shinji jej się podoba. Nie było mowy o jakiejkolwiek fazie wyparcia, nie była aż tak głupia, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie wiedziała jak ma się zachować. Przeklęte feromony!

Z opresji uratowali ją Love, Rose i Lisa, którzy zasypali ją pytaniami na temat samopoczucia. Niestety, Lisa będąc kobietą zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak.

- Co jej zrobiłeś, Shinji? - zapytała bez ogródek.

- Kawę, czarną, trzy łyżki cukru - powiedział udając, że nie zrozumiał pytania.

- Nie wiedziałam, że zrobili z tego komiks - Ari zmieniła temat widząc okładkę wystającą z kieszeni Love'a.

- Najnowsze wydanie - oświadczył z dumą, która zdawała się go rozpierać. - Stałem po nie dwie godziny w kolejce. To moja ulubiona książka. Szkoda, że nie będzie następnych i nie dowiem się, kto w końcu ukatrupiał ich wszystkich.

- Mówię ci, że to był ten seneszal - zapewnił Rose.

- To byłoby zbyt oczywiste - nie zgodziła się Lisa.

- Może właśnie o to chodzi. Szkoda tego Nighta. Czytałaś jego książki, Ari?

Black w pytaniu Rose'a zauważyła swe wybawienie. Pal sześć, że jeśli się przyzna nie dadzą jej spokoju. Zrobiłaby wszystko, byle tylko oczyścić atmosferę między nią a Shinjim. Nawet skazałaby się na fanów przed, którymi nie mogła uciec. To najlepiej wskazywało jak bardzo była zdesperowana.

- W pewnym sensie. To ja je napisałam.

- Świetny żart - Love aż klepnął ją w ramię.

- To nie żart. Szczerze to żałuję, że nie wydałam następnej części. Sporo materiału leży już u mnie na biurku w domu w Londynie, ale teraz nie będę mogła go skończyć.

- Ty mówisz poważnie - tylko Shinji poznał, że mówi prawdę. - Adam Night to ty.

Trzy tonowy kamień spadł jej z serca, kiedy Hirako normalnie się do niej odezwał. Dziwna atmosfera pękła jak bańka mydlana w konfrontacji z nową informacją. Nawet piekło, które się później rozpętało nie zepsuło jej humoru.

Przez większość dnia Vizardzi nie pozwolili jej zejść z kanapy zarzucając ją pytaniami. Okazało się, że każdy z nich czytał jej wszystkie książki. Cóż, były na liście bestsellerów, a oni mieli wiele wolnego czasu. Właściwie to nie mieli nic innego. Siadając do kolacji Ariel zauważyła, że pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu był szczęśliwa. Nie z jakiegoś szczególnego powodu. Najzwyczajniej w świecie czuła się szczęśliwa.


	34. Spacer wśród chmur

**Jak ja nie cierpię pisać smutów, ale trudno… czasem trzeba.**

Jak na grupę najwyższych rangą i niezwykle potężnych byłych shinigami, Vizardzi byli wyjątkowo niezdyscyplinowani i niezorganizowani. Ich zachowanie spokojnie można byłoby określić jednym słowem, dekadencja. Nic dziwnego, że Ari tak się u nich podobało.

- Pierwsza dla cukiereczka. Druga dla fajansa. Trzecia dla frajera, reszta zostaje u mnie - wyliczała rozdając karty dla Lisy, Rose'a i Love'a. Tylko Shinji uparcie nic nie wymieniał od początku rozdania.

Nocny poker był tradycją wśród części Vizardów, którzy wspaniałomyślnie postanowili wtajemniczyć ich gościa, pod warunkiem przyrzeczenia na całą kawę świata, że nie piśnie słowa Mashiro ani Hiyori. Kensei nigdy z nimi nie grał twierdząc, że zbytnio nie lubi przegrywać. Tak zatem z uśmiechem, którego nawet Hirako mógłby pozazdrościć dziewczyna co rusz klepała leżący przed nią spory stosik banknotów.

- Te pieniądze, do których się szczerzy, były kiedyś moje - wymamrotał pod nosem Shinji.

- A co nie jest jej, a było twoje jest moje - dobiła go brunetka.

- Co moje jest twoje, Lisa - zapewniła Ari, mrugając do siedzącej naprzeciw niej kobiety. - Chętnie zaoferuję ci trochę.

- Ile?

- Tyle ile mi ujdzie płazem publicznie.

Shinji wydął wargi ponownie zerkając w karty. Nic dziwnego, że Ariel tak szybko dogadała się z Lisą. Obie miały podobny stosunek do mężczyzn, po których jeździły niemal przez cały dzień nie przejmując się, czy któryś z nich je usłyszy. Nie były feministkami, co to, to nie. Wiedziały, że faceci są im do niektórych rzeczy niezbędni. Po prostu traktowały mężczyzn równie przedmiotowo jak oni zazwyczaj traktowali kobiety. Teraz nawet z sobą flirtowały, co było intrygujące kilka pierwszych razy, ale teraz za każdym dwuznacznym słowem lub przydługim spojrzeniem mały zielony potwór coraz głośniej dawał o sobie znać w jego wnętrzu. Żartowały między sobą po paru drinkach, a był o to, do diabła, zazdrosny! Ale dlaczego kurwa był zazdrosny, tego nie wiedział. Wychylił jeszcze jedną szklankę whisky. Powinien bardziej skupić się na grze.

- Przez was naszła mnie ochota na Czajkowskiego - Rose przełożył karty w dłoni wspominając kompozytora o skłonnościach podobnych jakie prezentowały w tym momencie dziewczyny.

- Zaczynaj Shinji - poprosiła Ari.

- Tiaa… Trzydzieści - odliczył kilka pozostałych mu banknotów i położył je na puli pośrodku stołu.

- Za wysoko - Lisa złożyła karty.- Beze mnie. Na dzisiaj mam już dosyć.

- Znasz nasze motto - roześmiał się Love. - Początek o jedenastej, posprzątek kwadrans po czwartej.

- Moi drodzy ja też spasuję - zrezygnował Rose - Czajkowski czeka.

- Jeśli ma pieniądze przyślij go tutaj - Ariel była w doskonałym nastroju.

Po tym jak odeszli od stołu została ich tylko trójka. Ciemnoskóry Vizard przyjrzał się przeciwnikom ponad okularami i z westchnieniem złożył broń.

- Nic z tego.

- Oki doki, tylko ty i ja, Hirako-san. Twoje trzydzieści i moje pięćdziesiąt.

- Pięćdziesiąt? - niedowierzał blondyn. - Blefujesz.

- Och, taa… jasne - ponownie się do niego wyszczerzyła, a w złotych oczach płonął ogień rywalizacji. - Dlatego za łgarstwa przez karę boską mam na palcach poparzenia trzeciego stopnia.

- Sama tego chciałaś. Pięćdziesiąt i jeszcze pięćdziesiąt.

- Przebijesz to, panno Night? -zażartował Love, który, odkąd dowiedział się, że to jej pseudonim odmawiał nazywać ją inaczej.

- Wyrównuję pięćdziesiątką i dokładam stówkę.

- Sprawdzam - zażądał Shinji.

- Najpierw pokarz mi sałatę.

- Hej, przecież wiesz, że mnie stać na tyle… tylko nie w tej chwili.

- Nie daję kredytów podejrzanym, zamaskowanym odszczepieńcom - oblizała usta czując już smak zwycięstwa.

- To nic osobistego, Shinji. Po prostu ci nie ufa - obserwowanie ich interakcji niezmiernie bawiło eks-kapitana siódmej dywizji.

- Blefujesz, wiem to - blondyn pogroził jej palcem. - Dobra… twoją setkę pokryję propozycją.

- Zamieniam się w słuch. Za stówkę musi być ciekawa.

- Mówiłaś, że chcesz zabrać kilka rzeczy z mieszkania, ale Hiyori nie pozwoliła ci wychodzić. Zatem proponuję nieautoryzowaną wycieczkę z osobistą eskortą. Co ty na to?

Ariel ściągnęła brwi. Maiła już dość chodzenia w ubraniach jego albo Lisy. Do Urahary nie mogła pójść, ale w jej mieszkaniu z tego co pamiętała zostało jeszcze trochę ciuchów.

- No dobra.

- W takim razie sprawdzam - Shinji zatarł ręce.

- Dwie pary…

- HA! Wiedziałem, że blefujesz. Full. Walety na siódemkach - z dumą pokazał jej swoje karty.

- Nie rozumiesz. Dwie pary.

- Tak?

- Para czarnych dziesiątek i para czerwonych dziesiątek.

- Masz cztery dziesiątki? - Hirako schwycił się za głowę. - Królowo niebieska!

- Królowej brak, ale w pomieszczeniu jest księżniczka, która bardzo ci dziękuję - dziewczyna ostentacyjnie przeliczyła małą fortunę, którą udało jej się dzisiaj wygrać. - Przestań rozpaczać Shinji i zbieraj się. Z tego co wiem Hanataro i Ganju mają dzisiaj nocną zmianę, więc możemy załatwić to od razu. Chyba, że Love ma ochotę na kolejne rozdanie?

- Nie ma mowy. Jak dla mnie wystarczy wrażeń na jeden wieczór. Muszę jednak przyznać, że przyglądanie się, jak robisz z niego mamałygę było prawdziwą przyjemnością.

- Hej, właściwie to po czyjej stronie jesteś?

- Pytasz się, czy jestem po stronie pięknej kobiety z masą gotówki, czy po twojej?

- Fakt, głupie pytanie.

* * *

- Miłości mego życia bądź tak miła i przestań się uśmiechać. Kąciki ust spotykają ci się na karku.

- Czujesz się jakbyś patrzył w lustro?

- O czym ty świergoczesz?

- Jest środek nocy, co oznacza względną ciszę i brak wszechobecnych kretynów. Wygrałam kupę kasy i w końcu będę mogła założyć własne majtki - wyjaśniła.

- Jednym słowem niczego do szczęścia ci nie braknie.

- Właściwie nie.

- To nie to samo co nie - zauważył.

- W takim razie machnij różdżką, zgaś światła w mieście i rozgoń chmury - okręciła się na pięcie i szła przed nim tyłem, by lepiej mógł podziwiać jej szczerzenie się.

- A po cholerę? - z każdą sekundą coraz mniej rozumiał niemal podskakującą przed nim kobietę.

- Niesprzyjające warunki atmosferyczne i łuna z miejskich zabudowań i infrastruktury zakłócają obserwowanie ciał niebieskich na nieboskłonie - odparła, układając usta w smutną podkówkę i wskazując z ze smutkiem w niebo.

Blondyn zastanawiał się, czy nie upił jej przypadkiem mocniej niż zamierzał. Specjalnie zorganizował dzisiaj małą rozgrywkę pokerową, by Ariel nieco się wyluzowała. Zauważył, że od kilku dni robiła praktycznie wszystko, byle nie zasnąć. Przez wory pod oczami wyglądała już jak miś panda. Nie, żeby nie było to na swój sposób urocze, ale w przeciwieństwie do obecnego stanu pijackiej euforii miała humor niczym przeciętna kobieta z okienka pocztowego. Nie przewidział jedynie, że totalnie go oskubie!

Zakiełkował mu w głowie pomysł, a uśmiech na twarzy rósł mu wprost proporcjonalnie do rozwijania się planu. Dziewczyna widząc zmianę w jego zachowaniu uniosła pytająco brew.

- Coś nie ta….? AAAAaaa!

Jej wrzask słychać było przynajmniej w połowie miasta, póki Shinji nie zatkał jej dłonią ust. Nie należy się jednak dziwić jej zachowaniu, bo zupełnie nie spodziewała się nagłej zmiany położenia wysokości ponad poziomem gruntu. Shinji, bowiem złapał ją w ramiona i wzbił się w górę bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia.

- Sama chciałaś.

- Wiesz, że gdybyś nie był jedyną rzeczą powstrzymującą mnie przed upadkiem to bym ci łeb urwała?! - walnęła go w pierś, by przynajmniej częściowo ulżyć swej frustracji. - Jesteś najbardziej zlamusowanym przykładem indolencji umysłowej jaki…

Umilkła. Podczas swej tyrady wcześniej nie raczyła rozejrzeć się wokół. Stali pośród białych obłoków, a nad nim rozpościerało się morze gwiazd porozrzucanych po niebie niczym diamenty wysypane bezładnie na czarny jedwab. Daleko pod nimi zaś było miasto rozświetlone tysiącami najróżniejszych lamp. Ari czuła dusze ludzi je zamieszkujących. Większość z nich spała, inne emanowały zmęczeniem, czy zrezygnowaniem, ale gdzieniegdzie dało się też wyczuć szczęście i euforię. Te uczucia najczęściej dochodziły do niej parami z dwóch sąsiadujących osób.

Włosy wpadły jej w oczy, zwiane podmuchem przejmująco zimnego wiatru. Cała zadrgała. Gdyby wiedziała, że Shinji zafunduje jej takie atrakcje założyłaby coś cieplejszego niż flanelowa koszula Lisy. Mężczyzna musiał czuć jej dyskomfort z powodu niskiej temperatury, ponieważ mocniej przyciągnął ją do siebie. Dopiero to przypomniało jej o Visardzie, którego ciało było teraz źródłem ciepła, z więcej niż jednego, oczywistego powodu.

- Powinnaś nauczyć się latać, to nie takie trudne. Zwłaszcza w gigai Urahary.

Zadrżała czując na uchu jego oddech. Rozgrzana zatęskniła za zimnem, dającym poczucie rzeczywistości, która w tej chwili całkiem przestała się liczyć.

- To nie gigai od Kisuke - odpowiedziała, spoglądając na niego wbrew swej woli.

Jeśli kiedyś sądziła, że jej ciało zachowywało się dziwnie w obecności Aizena to teraz przechodziło istną Wiosnę Ludów, Bostońską Herbatę i Rewolucję Francuską na raz. Najgorsze jednak było to, że jej umysł całkowicie się z nim zgadzał. Jak mógł tego nie robić patrząc się w te orzechowe oczy? Ręce same oplotły się wkoło chudej szyi i jakby wiedzione własnym życiem zbliżyły ją coraz bliżej tych magicznych złocistobrązowych spodków.

Shinji nie potrafił oddychać, a jeśli kiedyś posiadał taką umiejętność to kompletnie ulotniła mu się ona z głowy. Powinien lepiej przewidzieć konsekwencje wzięcia jej w ramiona. Teraz, bowiem trzymając ciało Ari tak blisko swojego, że mógłby ją namalować w swej wyobraźni z pamięci, wszystkie myśli przysłaniało mu złote reiatsu. Zapomniał się może dlatego, że pierwszy raz od ponad wieku był sobą. Jego pusty znikł, tak jakby nigdy nie istniał, uśpiony kojącym dotykiem duchowej energii. Nigdy, przez całe życie nie czuł czegoś takiego. Nie chciał nawet mrugnąć, by nie stracić ani sekundy z widoku, jakim była istota w jego ramionach. Wiedziony instynktem nachylił się nad nią, by spotkać jej usta z swoimi w połowie drogi. Gdy dzieliły ich już centymetry poczuł jej oddech i spojrzał na nią. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd znaleźli się w górze spojrzał na nią naprawdę. Na jej podkrążone oczy, wycieńczoną twarz i zeschnięte od nadmiaru alkoholu usta.

Zmusił się do zamknięcia powiek, inaczej nie mógłby zrobić tego co zamierzał. Podrzucił ja delikatnie, jakby poprawiając uchwyt i wyrywając ją tym samym z transu, którego i on przed chwilą doświadczył. Patrząc się na jej przerażoną minę chciał się kopnąć. Wiedział, że postąpił słusznie, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że chciał znaleźć jakąś twardą ścianę i walić w nią głową, aż czaszka nie pęknie mu na pół. Nad ranem będzie musiał wkurzyć Hiyori. Może powie jej, że ma oddech niczym nosorożec po kiszonej kapuście?

Ari czuła się jakby ktoś dał jej w łeb sztachetą. Co ona do wszystkich czortów wyprawiała? Prawie się na niego rzuciła! Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, grożąc wyskoczeniem z piersi i podróżą dookoła świata. Spojrzała na niego przerażona, nie mogąc poznać sama siebie. Lubiła Shinjiego i nie chciała go przestraszyć swym nachalnym zachowaniem, godnym kurwy z dzielnicy czerwonych latarni. To co malowało się na jego twarzy zaintrygowało ją. Nie było tam pogardy, wstrętu ani zażenowania. Źrenice Shinjiego były rozszerzone do granic możliwości, sprawiając, że z orzechowej obwódki pozostała jedynie wąska lamówka. Ari pomału zsunęła mu z szyi dłonie, przy okazji badając mu puls, który pulsował równie szybko co jej własny. Wszystko to wskazywało, że pociągała Hirako tak jak on ją. Dlaczego, więc jej nie pocałował? Ona z pewnością nie miała nic przeciwko. To znaczy miała, ale nie chodziło o to, że nie chciała go całować, tylko ogólnie nikogo, bo to prowadziło do zbędnych komplikacji. To wszystko nie miało sensu, kurwa mać!

- Może lepiej chodźmy po te rzeczy - zaproponował zachrypłym głosem. Mogła mu jedynie przytaknąć.

- Tylko nie shunpaj - poprosiła. - Nie znoszę tego.

- Czyżby mała choroba lokomocyjna? - zapytał już normalnie, wdzięczny za inny temat, na którym mógłby się skupić, niż atrakcyjne kobiece kształty ocierające się o niego przy każdym kroku.

- Wcale nie mała, uwierz mi. Pierwszy raz przy shunpo myślałam, że na miejscu wyzionę ducha - odparła, odwracając się od niego i podziwiając krajobraz. - Ale pomału przywykam. Sui-Feng mówi, że jestem w tej kwestii kompletnym beztalenciem.

Mężczyzna prychnął, słysząc to.

- Ta mała upierdliwa pszczółka? Jak pomyślę, że Staruszek cierpi na takie braki kadrowe, że musiał wziąć ją na kapitana to mi aż żal dupę ściska. Kiedyś wcale nie była taka wspaniała. Wszędzie łaziła za Yoruichi, jak jakiś zagubiony szczeniaczek. Tylko, że nie była przy tym tak urocza, jak powinna. Wiesz, mam pomysł. Ufasz mi?

- Czemu nie podoba mi się to pytanie? - zapytała, czując gęsią skórkę na karku. Pożądanie to jedno, ale zaufanie… przełknęła ślinę. - Chyba.

Przyznała, zaskakując samą siebie, ponieważ była to prawda. Inni shingami musieli zdobywać jej zaufanie miesiącami, a i to powiodło się garstce, ale jemu ufała.

- To świetnie.

Po tych słowach wyszczerzył się do niej i bez ostrzeżenia opuścił rękę podtrzymującą dotąd jej kolana. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła i machinalnie złapała go za szyję, wtulając twarz w jego koszulę. Normalnie byli mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, ale zważywszy, że jej stopy dyndały kilka centymetrów niżej niż jego, różnica w wysokości wzrosła.

- Popierdoliło cię do końca? - wysyczała niewyraźnie, bowiem słowa tłumiła jego koszula.

- Nie wiedziałem, że z księżniczki Shihoin jest taki tchórz - przekomarzał się z nią próbując odczepić ją od swej szyi. - Ktoś ci już mówił, że masz uścisk jak imadło?

- Zważywszy, że zależy od niego baaardzo długa droga w duł, to chyba nie należy się dziwić! Dobra, powiedzmy, że ci zaufam, ale, jeśli zginę to przysięgam, że będę cię nękać do końca świata.

- To niekoniecznie najgorsza perspektywa - puścił jej oko, przez co nabrała nieco różu na policzkach.

Wykorzystując jej zażenowanie uwolnił się z zabójczego uścisku i delikatnie ujął jej dłonie. Gdy Ari zorientowała się co robi zamknęła oczy, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale nie poczuła spadania. Ostrożnie otworzyła jedno oko, bojąc się prawa grawitacji obowiązującego w kreskówkach. Póki nie wiesz, że powinieneś spaść nie zrobisz tego.

Na ustach Vizarda znów znalazł miejsce jego zwykły uśmiech. Mężczyzna wziął ją pod rękę, jakby wybierali się na spacer i pomału zaczął iść naprzód. Ariel niepewnie podążyła za nim. Wiedziała, że to nie ona sama utrzymuje się w powietrzu. Czuła reiatsu Shinjiego wkoło swych stóp przeciwdziałające grawitacji.

- Kiedy będziesz wiedziała, o co chodzi powiedz. Sama spróbujesz.

* * *

Tak wędrowali nocą przez niebo ponad Karakurą. Ari skoncentrowała się na przyswojeniu nowej sztuczki udając, że całkowicie zapomniała o wcześniejszej prawie wpadce. Shinji wtórował jej w ignorowaniu dziwnego momentu, robiąc to, co potrafił najlepiej. Rozładowując atmosferę. Gdy wylądowali na dachu Ariel rzuciła mu klucze i poleciła aby sam wpuścił się do mieszkania. Ona musiała zejść na parter i zobaczyć, czy nie ma nic w skrzynce na listy.

Vizard otworzył drzwi i z ciekawością rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, które wedle tego co mówiła Ari, używali teraz dwaj przyjaciele Ichigo z Soul Society. Usłyszał dziwny dźwięk z pokoju, który zapewne musiał być kuchnią. Sięgnął po Sakanade, ale w porę przypomniał sobie o kocurze dziewczyny, który w następnej chwili pokazał mu swe świecące w ciemnościach ślepia. Shinji podniósł przed siebie ręce w geście poddania.

- Spokojnie, ty małe, puchate ścierwo. Jestem przyjacielem twojej pani - ukląkł i wyciągnął dłoń, by zwierzę mogło ją obwąchać.

Behemot czując zapach jego człowieka na dziwnym jegomościu zasyczał i ugryzł go w duży palec.

- Ty popierdolony kocurze wracaj tu! - warknął Vizard i wpadł za czworonożnym demonem do kuchni.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i z zezował na mały czarny punkcik tuż przed jego czołem. Nie była to jednak dziura po łańcuchu w ciele pustego, a dużo bardziej przyziemna rzecz. Mianowicie wylot lufy sig sauera. Powiódł wzrokiem wzdłuż broni i ramienia ją dzierżącego i napotkał ponurą twarz.

- Dobra koleżko. A teraz cofnij się, tylko powoli i ręce za siebie - zakomenderował młody, męski głos.

Shinji dał krok w tył, przez co mógł lepiej przyjrzeć się wysokiemu mężczyźnie. Ciemnobrązowe, krótko przystrzyżone włosy i stalowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z nienawiścią, na którą nie miał pojęcia czym sobie zasłużył. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział dzieciaka, ale i tak wydał mu się jakiś taki znajomy.

Wszystkie ulotki posypały się z rąk Ari, która właśnie w tym momencie przeszła przez próg.

- Tomas?


	35. Bratanie

**Nareszcie moje życie nieco się ustabilizowało i mogę zacząć ponownie pisać ^^**

* * *

Ari przeżyła w swym relatywnie krótkim życiu wiele rzeczy. Większości z nich nikt normalny sobie nawet nie wyobrażał. Nigdy jednak nie mierzono do niej z pistoletu. Aż do dzisiaj. W chwili, w której lufa zwróciła się w jej stronę zaczął się istny Matrix. Dziewczyna widziała wszystko w zwolnionym tempie, a przynajmniej tak wyglądały reakcje młodego mężczyzny w porównaniu z ruchami Vizarda. Nim się zorientowała Shinji rozbroił napastnika, położył go na podłodze i przyłożył do krtani zanpakuto. Jego biała klinga lśniła w wpadającym z ulicy nikłym świecie latarni, która niedługo miała zasnąć zastąpiona światłem dnia.

- Nie wiem kim jesteś „koleżko", ale wiedz, że nie lubię, gdy celuje się do moich przyjaciół.

- Shinji, puszczaj go! - warknęła, łapiąc blondyna za barki i próbując zepchnąć z chłopaka.

Hirako miał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale niespodziewanie jego perspektywa zmieniła się. Teraz to on leżał pod szarookim mężczyzną, który właśnie użył na nim niezwykle wymyślnego chwytu zapaśniczego.

- Tomas, kurwa, wiem, że to dziwne, ale to ja! Masz go natychmiast puścić!

- Ty go znasz? - Shinji przestał się szamotać.

- Ten ćwok to mój brat!

- Brat?

- No przecież mówię!

- Moja siostra nie żyje - Tomas najwyraźniej nie uznawał ich pokrewieństwa za oczywiste.

- Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowałam.

- Ale to niemożliwe - z każdym słowem chłopak zdawał się być coraz bardziej roztrzęsiony i zaczął nieskładnie bełkotać. - Nie możesz być moją Ari, bo ona nie żyje, a ty, kimkolwiek jesteś, jesteś pijana. A ja nigdy dotąd nie widziałem pijanej duszy!

Szatynka miała mu już nagadać, gdy dotarło do niej co powiedział.

- Jak to nigdy dotąd? Wcześniej je widywałeś?

- Nic ci nie powiem, póki nie udowodnisz, kim jesteś - zażądał.

- Nie żebym chciał przeszkadzać, czy coś, ale, czy moglibyście to sobie wyjaśnić, kiedy nie będę już robił za dywanik - wymamrotał Shinji, próbując nie lizać przy tym posadzki. - Albo, chociaż przesuń kolano, bo mnie uwiera.

Blackowie jednak zdawali się go nie słyszeć.

- Pamiętasz, jak na siedemnastkę Victora wlazłeś na latarnię na Oxford Street w stroju Adama z buźkami wymalowanymi na kolanach i musiałam po was jechać na komisariat? Albo jak razem z Kasprem…

Tomas w mgnieniu oka zeskoczył z Shinjiego i złapał ją w miażdżący uścisk.

- Ty… wiesz nie mogę się zdecydować, czy mam cię wycałować, czy ukatrupić.

Shinji ostrożnie podniósł się z podłogi i oddalił w kąt, siadając na blacie w kuchni. Nie chciał przeszkadzać w rodzinny spotkaniu, zwłaszcza kiedy zauważył błyszczącą wodę grożącą wypłynięciem z oczu dziewczyny. Teraz patrząc na nich oboje jednocześnie, nie trudno było zauważyć podobieństwo. Cechowało się ono jednak głównie rysami twarzy, kolorystycznie byli od siebie różni niczym słońce i księżyc.

- Wolałabym to pierwsze - uśmiech spełzł jej z twarzy. Cieszyła się, że go widzi ponad wszystko, ale najpierw chciała zrozumieć kilka rzeczy. - Opowiem ci wszystko, ale najpierw wyjaśnij, czemu wcześniej nie raczyłeś powiedzieć mi, że widzisz duchy?

Dziewczyna nie musiała pytać się czy była to prawda, ponieważ wyraźnie czuła jego reiatsu. Nie było duże, oscylowało mniej więcej na tym poziomie co u siostry Ichigo.

- Miałem powiedzieć mojej najlogiczniejszej na świecie siostrze, że widzę duchy? Zaprowadziłabyś mnie natychmiast do szmergla. Zresztą mama powiedziała, że tak będzie lepiej.

- Matka też je widzi?!

- Tak, dlatego pracuje w kostnicy. To zabawne, ale tam nie ma dusz. Chyba nie lubią oglądać się po śmierci. Zawsze uważała, że jesteś normalna i nie chciała cię martwić. Ale co się z tobą działo? Cały Scotland Yard szukał cię przez rok. Zapadłaś się pod ziemię, czy co?

- Mniej więcej - westchnęła. Miała już dość opowiadania w kółko tej samej historii. -W skrócie, to babka Izabela była księżniczką bogów śmierci, a po jej wykitowaniu ja nią zostałam. Przez ostatni rok siedziałam w zaświatach i starałam się nie zginąć. To chyba nieźle streszcza zaistniałą sytuację.

Tomas przypatrywał się siostrze z ponurą miną, aż w końcu złapał się za głowę o mało co nie wyrywając sobie połowy włosów.

- Czemu ty nie możesz nawet umrzeć normalnie, tylko pakujesz się w jakąś między wymiarową aferę? Znając ciebie doprowadziłaś pewnie do jakichś rozruchów, czy innej rewolucji i teraz musisz ukrywać się z tym pajacem - wskazał na dłubiącego akurat w nosie blondyna.

- Niezupełnie. W zimę rozegra się wojna o losy wszystkich światów, a ja…

- Wpakowałaś się w sam środek batalii wszechczasów! Oczywiście, bo jakby mogło być inaczej? Mogę się jeszcze założyć, że główny bad ass smolił do ciebie cholewki, a teraz…

- Aizen tylko udawał, żeby mnie wkurzyć! - wyrwało jej się, całkiem zapomniawszy o Shinjim, w którego właśnie jasny grom strzelił.

- Aizen cię podrywał?!

- NIE! To znaczy… tylko… ARRRGH! Tomas, czemu nie przejmujesz się tym, że niedługo świat się skończy tylko moim życiem uczuciowym!? - wrzasnęła, rzuciła się na krzesło i zwróciła do Shinjiego. - To była część jego gry. Jak to ujął Tomi, cholewki smolił do mnie nie Aizen; megaloman i antychryst, tylko Aizen; dobroduszny kapitan piątej dywizji. Ale to nic nie zmienia!

- Najwyraźniej, skoro już sobie nowego przygruchałaś. Nic dziwnego, że nikt wcześniej cię nie interesował. Mówiłem ci przecież z tysiąc razy, że musisz poszukać wśród innych gatunków.

- Nie jesteśmy razem - zaprotestowała. - Z resztą moje życie uczuciowe, to nie twoja sprawa. Co ty tu właściwie robisz? I dlaczego nie przejmujesz się moim zmartwychwstaniem? Taki spokój nie jest naturalny! Zachowujesz się jak… jak ja!

- Od dziecka widziałem duchy, pamiętasz? Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić, nawet do kręcącej się wszędzie ektoplazmy. Wiedziałem, że koniec świata kiedyś nastąpi, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że kimś się zainteresujesz. Jeśli zaś idzie o to czemu tu jestem, to cóż… Wczoraj odebrałem z twojego mieszkania w Londynie pocztę. Przyszedł wyciąg z banku…

Ariel złapała się za głowę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że przeoczyła taki banał.

- Płaciłam kartą.

- A ja postanowiłem dowiedzieć się, kto korzysta z funduszy mojej świętej pamięci siostry i oto jestem.

- A my musimy znikać - wtrącił Shinji.

Nie chciał przerywać tego małego rodzinnego zjazdu, ale zaczynało się rozwidniać, a po ostatniej informacji nie miał siły ani cierpliwości mierzyć się z wściekłą karlicą.

- Jak to znikać, tak szybko? - Ari chciała zaoponować i powiedzieć, że on może wracać, ale ona zostanie.

- Jedno słowo, Hiyori. Jestem zdecydowanie zbyt trzeźwy, by się z nią użerać.

- Temu akurat spokojnie można zaradzić - Tomas bez dalszych wyjaśnień zanurkował w odmętach kuchennych szafek. - Gdzie dokładnie trzymasz płatki owsiane?

- W trzeciej szafce na lewo od zlewu - wyjaśniła i poszła w drugą stronę, by wyjąć kilka szklanek.

- Czy wariactwo to u was cecha rodzinna? - zapytał Shinji, którego normy pojmowania zaistniała sytuacja zaczynała pomału przerastać.

- W pewnym sensie - brunet wstał z trzema butelkami szkockiej w garści. - Ari zawsze najlepsze okazy trzyma za owsianką. To niby taka rodzinna tajemnica, ale zwarzywszy, że już prawie jesteśmy rodziną…

- Chyba za mocno przyłożyłem ci w łeb - przerwał mu Shinji. Ostatni news o zainteresowaniu Aizena pewną szatynką całkowicie wykluczał insynuacje snute przez nowo poznanego dzieciaka.

- Po tym jak moja siostra się na ciebie patrzy to mogę się założyć, że za rok zostanę wuj… - dokończenie przerwała mu chmura unoszącej się w powietrzu mąki, którą właśnie dostał w tył głowy.

- Nie widzieliśmy się od ponad roku. Mógłbyś nie robić mi wstydu przynajmniej raz?

Hirako z westchnieniem odkorkował ponad dwudziestoletnią whiskey. Szczerze mógł powiedzieć, że w dniach takich jak ten miał wszystko gdzieś.

* * *

Stół był doszczętnie zastawiony pustymi butelkami.

- Chodzi o to… chodzi o to… to… - mówiła Ariel, starając się zogniskować wzrok na bracie. - Chodzi mi o to, że… - ponownie przerwała, chcąc zastanowić się, o co właściwie jej chodzi. - Chodzi mi o… delfiny. I o to mi chodziło.

- Jakieś ryby - wtrącił Shinji.

- Nnniet - Ari machnęła ręką w geście frustracji. - To… jes… ssak.

- Zgadza się. Najprawdziwszy s… sy… ssak. A różnica jest w wy… - mózg Tomasa po kilku butelkach szkockiej przypominał niezbadany gąszcz, w którym trudno było cokolwiek odnaleźć, a co dopiero jakąś różnicę. - Różnica polega na tym, że…

- Mają tańce godowe na lądzie? - zaproponował Hirako.

- Nieee. Chodzi o ich młode - szatynka starała się im to wyjaśnić, jednocześnie podając Tomasowi butelkę, by polał kolejną kolejkę. - Ale mi chodziło ło ich mózgi.

- O co chodzi z mózgami? - młody brunet zawsze był niezwykle dociekliwy, zwłaszcza po kilku głębszych.

- To wielkie mózgi. Jak, jak stodoła. I o to mi chłodzi. I są jeszcze wiełoryby i mają jeszcze większe mózgi. Jak bum cyk, cyk. Cały ocean mózgów.

- Szajs - burknął Shinji, patrząc się z utęsknieniem na dno swej szklanki.

Ariel spojrzała chłodno, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ta ostatnia uwaga była równorzędna z wsadzeniem zanpakuto pomiędzy szprychy rozpędzonego roweru.

- Że niby jak?

- Popieram przyszłego szwagra. Szajs i banialuki - Tomas zachwiał się w krześle, ale z powrotem złapał równowagę. Musiał podzielić się z nimi mądrościami, które spłynęły na niego przez rok mieszkania w akademiku z synem pastora. - On przecie w głębinach spoczywa, gdy nad nim przetacza się glom. Pod nieprzebytą kupą polipty… polity… policy, no, tych pieprzonych wodorostów. I na koniec świata ma się wynurzyć. Jak się woda zagotuje w oceanie.

- Serio? - Shinji nie wiedział, czemu Aizen na koniec świata miałby gotować wodę w oceanie. Powszechnie było wiadomo, że ma dziwne ciągoty ku herbacie, ale to było, po prostu złe, nawet jak na niego.

- Serio!

- No i masz, czegoś chciał - Ari wyprostowała się. - Oceany bulgocą, delfiniaki rozgotowane na papkę i już. To samo z szympansami. Patrzą sobie i mówią: O kurwa! Niebo serwone, jakaś dziwna fala uderzeniowa i co wyrabiają te banany? A potem…

- Budują gniazda. Szympansy, znaczy - wtrącił chłopak, kiedy w końcu za trzecim podejściem udało mu się nalać do szklanki.

- Eee tam - niedowierzał Shinji.

- Jak babcię kocham.

- Ale nie Izabelę - zaprotestowała Ari.

- Tę drugą, ale i tak było tak na Animal Planet.

- Pomyliłeś je z ptakami. Siedzę tutaj już sto lat i małpich gniazd nie widziałem.

Dziewczyna uznała, że lepiej nie zajmować strony w tej sprawie.

- No, nie o to idzie przecie - przerwała im. - Wszystkie zwierzaki duże i marne. Pfu! Małe. I mają mózgi. Prawie wszystkie. A potem idzie Aizen i łubudubu bum gruch bum. Kapejszyn?

- Nie ma co, ty to jam masz jakiegoś eks, to takiego, że uuuuuu….

Black walnęła szklanką w blat.

- Tomas, po raz setny, Aizen to nie mój esk ani obecny facet.

- Tak wiem, wszystko wiem. Ty i Shinji-kun jesteście dla siebie stwoszeni. A, jeśli idzie o tego Łaizena, Łaiz… No tą Łajzę, to nie możesz czegoś zrobić? W końcu teraz jesteś janiołem.

- Nie jestem janiołem, jestem… shinigami też nie jestem. Kim ja właściwie jestem Shinji?

- Jak dla mnie jesteś janiołem.

Ari zaczerwieniła się po czubek głowy. Dzięki bogu, jeśli, któreś z nich będzie to pamiętać, to zawsze może zrzucić winę na alkohol. Shinji nie bacząc na jej zażenowanie kontynuował.

- Zaświaty są strasznie nudne. Nie ma tam nawet porządnej muzyki . No i nie wiadomo nawet, czy one nadal będą, gdyby ta łajza wygrała.

- Nie może być tam chyba tak źle? W końcu każdy ma tam spędzić całą wieczność.

- Ale jest. Pomyśl tylko - ciągnęła nieustępliwie Ari. - Wiesz, co to wieczność? No, pytam się, czy wiesz, co to wieczność? To znaczy, czy rozumiesz, co to wieczność? Zaraz ci zabłysnę jakąś wspaniałą metorą.

- Chyba metafen… meta - próbował ją poprawić Shinji. - No cholernym porównaniem!

- Dokładnie, dziękuję bardzo. No, bo widzisz Tomi, jest taka wielka góra, na kilometr wysoka. Gdzieś na krańcach świata. I raz na tysiąc lat przylatuje się tam ptaszek.

-Jaki ptaszek? - zapytał podejrzliwie chłopak spodziewając się nawiązań do szympansów wijących gniazda.

-Ten, o którym mówię. Raz na tysiąc lat...

- Zawsze ten sam? Co tysiąc lat? - tym razem wtrącił się Hirako.

Po chwili wahania dziewczyna odpowiedziała.

- Tak.

- To musi być cholernie stare ptaszysko.

- Niech ci będzie Shinji. Więc co tysiąc lat ten ptaszek leci...

- Prędzej kuśtyka o lasce.

- Leci przez cały świat na tę górę i ostrzy sobie dziób...

- Chwilunię, tak się nie da - Vizardowi widocznie coś nie pasowało w jej historii. -Między tutaj, a krańcami wszechświata jes… do licha i jeszcze trochę - mężczyzna zamaszyście po ruszył ręką i omal nie spadł z krzesła. - Różnego tałatajstwa, mój kochany janiele.

- Ale on tam dolatuje! - Shihoin nie ustępowała.

-Jakim cudem?

-To nie ma znaczenia!

- Mógłby polecieć rakietą - zaproponował Tomas.

- Tak, może i mógłby. Jak chcecie - Ariel wyraźnie spuściła z tonu. - Tak czy siak, ten ptaszek...

- Nie no... ale na koniec świata, tak mówiłaś, nie? To musiałaby być taka rakieta, że jak on do niej wsiada, to do celu dolatuje któreś pokolenie jego dzieciaków. I powinien im wcześniej powiedzieć, że jak dotrą do góry, to muszą... - blondyn zawahał się. - No właśnie, co mu szą zrobić?

- Naostrzyć dzioby o wierzchołek - odpowiedziała Ari. -A potem on wraca...

- Rakietą...

- I tysiąc lat później znów robi to samo - szybko zakończyła wywód.

Zapadła chwila pijackiej ciszy.

- Tyle zachodu, żeby se dziób naostrzyć? - chłopak wpadł w za dumę.

- Słuchaj. Chodzi o to, że gdy wreszcie to ptaszysko zetrze górę na proszek, to...

Tomas już miał zacząć mówić, gdy Ariel, słusznie przypuszczając, że usłyszy kilka szyderczych uwag na temat współczynnika ścierania granitu o ptasie dzioby, nie dała mu dojść do słowa i do kończyła zdanie.

- Wtedy i tak nie przerwiesz słuchania ABBY.

Brunet zesztywniał.

- Jestem pefna, że będziesz zachwycony - ciągnęła zawzięcie.

- Nie żartuj...

- Nie będziesz miał wyboru - przytaknął Shinji.

- Słuchajcie oboje...

- W zaświatach panuje bezguście - kontynuował blondyn.

-Ale...

- I nie ma internetu, o żadnym sieciowych RPGach nie wspominając.

Twarz młodzieńca stężała. Jego siostra wiedziała, gdzie go najbardziej zaboli.

- Ale Arielciu… - umilkł, gdy zobaczył, że jego siostra zasnęła.

- Śpi - błyskotliwie zauważył Shinji.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że padła. Moja siorka ma głowę jak Superman.

- Jak Superman?

- Jak byłem mały widziałem w telewizji jak przebił nią mur. Musi być chyba mocna, nie?

Vizard po chwili przytaknął. Popatrzył na śpiącą kobietę nie wiedząc co powinien z nią teraz zrobić. Westchnął i chwiejąc się wstał. Kiedy był pewny, że pozostanie w pozycji stojącej, ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce.

- Gdzie jest sypialnia?

- Hej, to, że wypiliśmy razem butelkę, a nawet kilka… naście, nie znaczy, że pozwolę ci przelecieć moją siostrę, kiedy jest w takim stanie.

- CO?! Nawet mi to przez głowę nie przeszło! - przynajmniej nie do chwili, w której zasadził mu w umyśle tę i kilka innych podobnych interesujących wizji. - Ari i ja… my nie…

Tomas przerwał jego tłumaczenia ciągnąc go za kołnierz. Był wyższy od Vizarda o jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów, co dawało mu istotną przewagę w kwestii patrzenia się na kogoś z góry.

- Posłuchaj mnie Shinji-kun. Może i jesteś jakimś supersilnym gościem, ale, jeśli zranisz Ari to poznasz ból o jakim wcześniej nie śniłeś, kapejszyn? A na koniec naślę na ciebie naszą matkę. Tego nie jesteś w sobie nawet wyobrazić - puścił go i wygładził mu koszulę. - Drugie drzwi po lewej w korytarzu.

Shinji musiał przyznać jedno. Chłopak, kiedy chciał potrafił być nie mniej przerażający niż jego siostra. O matce takiej dwójki nie chciał nawet myśleć. Uśmiechnął się i poszedł do wskazanego pokoju. Położył dziewczynę na łóżku i usiadł koło niej. Nawet śliniąca się i śmierdząca alkoholem była dla niego zjawiskowa. Delikatnie odgarnął jej włosy z czoła.

- Nieźle cię wzięło, stary.

Mężczyzna podskoczył widząc stojącego w drzwiach bruneta.

- Przesadzasz.

- Możliwe… Nie byłoby lepiej gdybyś zabrał ją ze sobą? Te wściekła nibywampiry i tak dalej?

- Założę barierę wokół budynku. Nic jej tu nie będzie groziło, a jeśli poszłaby zemną stanęłaby oko w oko ze straszną smoczycą. Tak będzie dla niej lepiej. Gdyby coś się działo zadzwoń. Ari ma mnie w szybkim wybieraniu pod trójką. Przyjdę po nią wieczorem.

Chciał wyjść, ale Tomas złapał go za ramię, gdy mijał go w drzwiach.

- Uważaj na nią. Wiem jak to zabrzmi, ale raz już ją straciłem, nie chcę drugi raz tego przeżyć.

Shinji prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

- Sądzisz, że musisz mnie o to prosić?

* * *

Tomas wrócił do pokoju Ari chcąc zdjąć jej buty i przykryć ją. Niespodziewanie napotkał parę złotych oczu wpatrujących się z wściekłym uporem w ścianę. Kiedy go zauważyła natychmiast przestała i wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce układając usta w smutną podkówkę.

- Tomiś…

- Czego chcesz?

- Czekolaaadę!

- Nie.

- Bo zacznę śpiewać - zagroziła.

- Nie odważysz się.

- Małe pieski dwa, chciały przejść przez rzeczkę. Nie wiedziały jak. Zrobiły kładeczkę…

- Dobrze już dobrze, tylko przestań - uspokoił ją zatykając jej usta. - Naprawdę się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest.

Ari uśmiechnęła się i powiodła palcami po jego policzku. Kiedy ostatni raz go widziała wyglądał jeszcze jak nastolatek, a nie mężczyzna, tak jak w tej chwili.

- Mój mały braciszek. I pomyśleć, że jesteś po pierwszym roku studiów. Mój mały marynarz w służbie jej królewskiej mości.

- Nie taki mały - ujął jej dłoń i włożył pod kołdrę. - Lepiej zejdę do sklepu. Zaraz wrócę.

- Czekolaaada!

Uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy, gdy tylko usłyszała trzaśnięcie frontowych drzwi. Usiadła i z westchnieniem spojrzała się w sufit.

- Długo masz zamiar tak stać, jak kołek? - zapytała poirytowana.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie na drugim końcu pokoju ściana zafalowała, a w następnej chwili rozdarła się tworząc czarną dziurę, z której wyszedł ubrany na biało mężczyzna.

- Shihoin hime, Aizen-sama cię oczekuje.


	36. Gość w dom, Bóg w dom

Lewa, prawa, lewa, prawa, lewa… chodzenie wcale nie jest tak prostą sprawą, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Zwłaszcza, jeśli trzeba to robić mając w krwiobiegu wielokrotnie przekroczoną dopuszczalną normę alkoholu. Ale może to i lepiej. Na trzeźwo z przerażenia dostałaby zawału, a tak podążała za dziwnym bladym jegomościem ze względnym spokojem ducha. Gdyby zrobiono kiedyś horror o kuzynie laleczki Chucky, tylko takim dystyngowanym, o porcelanowym licu, który stał na półce z zabawkami w pokoju jakiegoś brytyjskiego rozkapryszonego hrabiątka, to tytułowa postać wyglądałby jak typ, za którym szła. Oczywiście różniliby się rozmiarem, ale… cholera, czemu wszystkie dobre pomysły rodziły się w jej mózgownicy po tym jak oficjalnie kopnęła w kalendarz? To mógłby być materiał na niezły scenariusz. Zapewne, zastanawiałaby się dłużej nad totalnym brakiem jakiejkolwiek przejawu normalności w swym życiu, ale z przyczyn zupełnie od niej niezależnych była zmuszona przestać.

- Panie arancar, teoretyzowałam, co stanie się z czymś co wpadnie w tę czarną otchłań wkoło nas, ale nie mogą wyciągnąć zbyt wiążących wniosków. Mógłbyś mnie oświecić w tej sprawie? - zapytał spoglądając w bezdenną przestrzeń, z której wyróżniała się jedynie biała droga z reiatsu powstająca przed nimi. - Wiem, że rozumiesz co mówię i że mnie słyszałeś, więc najzwyklejszy dogmat dobrego wychowania obliguje cię do odpowiedzi na moje pytanie.

Arancar przystanął i obejrzał się przez ramię z pogardą należną kupie gnoju.

- Nie jestem zobligowany do odpowiedzi na jakiekolwiek pytania.

- To znaczy, że jestem więźniem?

- Jesteś gościem Lorda Aizena króla Hueco Mundo, Shihoin hime.

- Aha - powiedziała z przekonaniem, kiwając głową. Przestała kiwać szybciej niż zaczęła, gdyż był to raczej kiepski pomysł w jej obecnym stanie. - I widzisz, mój ty kochany emo promyczku nadziei, tu dochodzimy do wagi i znaczenia słów. Od słowa gość wywodzi się inne słowo. Gościnność, czyli uprzejmość okazywana komuś, kto przybył w odwiedziny. A uprzejmość ta sugeruje byś odpowiedział na nieszkodliwe pytanie.

- Jeśli skoczysz bez problemu cię złapię - oświadczył i znów zaczął iść.

Ari stała na środku zastanawiając się co emo pusty miał na myśli, alkohol znacznie spowolnił jej umiejętność kojarzenia faktów. Kiedy w końcu pojęła co insynuował poważnie się wkurzyła.

- Myślisz, że mam ciągoty samobójcze? Mój instynkt samozachowawczy jest nastawiony na odpowiednie trajektorie, dziękuje bardzo! - zapowietrzyła się.

-Wątpię. Wiedziałaś, że obserwuje cię i tego niedorobionego shinigami od dłuższego czasu, a mimo to nic mu nie powiedziałaś. Poszłaś ze mną dobrowolnie.

Ariel zacisnęła zęby w sztucznym do granic możliwości uśmiechu. Nie miała zamiaru mu się tłumaczyć, ale nawet teraz uważała, że postąpiła słusznie. Dla większości osób to, że dała się porwać jednej z popierdółek Aizena było oznaką głupoty, tak jak wtedy, gdy nie zważając na konsekwencje wlazła do laboratorium Izanami. Naraziła się na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, a nie licząc skoroszytu z tajnymi pieczęciami nic nie osiągnęła. Ale właśnie takie było życie. To gra, w której nigdy nie ma pewności, że uda się osiągnąć to, co się chce, a ona nie mogła sobie pozwolić na, to by spasować niektóre rozdania. Miała wewnętrzną potrzebę zrozumienia nie tylko tego jak działa świat wokół niej, ale również dlaczego działa tak, a nie inaczej. Wtedy chciała wiedzieć czemu wpakowaną ją w ten metafizyczny bajzel, w tej chwili chciała zrozumieć co Aizen ukisił w tej swojej pochrzanionej mózgownicy. I teraz przez swe zboczenie poznawcze znów wpakowała się w kłopoty.

Westchnęła wpatrując się w swe bose stopy chwiejnie idące przed siebie. Emo debil nie pozwolił jej nawet założyć butów. I wciąż nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie… Na szczęście, póki co przeszły jej nudności, ale i tak była ciekawa, czy, gdyby zwymiotowała w niebyt to z czasem zawartość jej żołądka nie spadłaby komuś na głowę. To było by interesujące. Teraz pozostawało jej już tylko posłuszne podążanie naprzód i modlenie się, by alkohol zbyt szybko nie wyparował z jej organizmu, bo niechybnie doznałaby ataku paniki.

* * *

Shinji jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie wytrzeźwiał. Kiedy poczuł otwarcie garganty, w której sekundę później zniknęło reiatsu Ari, Vizard nie wiedział, czy jego umysł nie robi mu pijackich figli, ale, gdy bez wahania wyważył drzwi i stanął w pustym mieszkaniu wiedział, że to nie sen. To cholerny koszmar! Zniknęła. Ten skurwiel zabrał mu kolejną rzecz, tak samo, jak zabrał mu wszystko, co było dla niego kiedykolwiek drogie.

- Ari!

Tomas nie zorientował się, kiedy został przyciśnięty do ściany, a strużka krwi pociekła po ostrzu przyciśniętym do jego szyi. W jednej chwili przestraszył się widząc wyważone z zawiasów drzwi, a w kolejnej wpatrywał się w poważne orzechowe oczy. Oczy, które bez wątpienia należały do wkurwionego boga śmierci.

- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytało wcielenie zimnej furii.

Black przełknął ślinę. Ton Hirako wystarczył, aby zjeżyły mu się wszystkie włosy na głowie.

- Ari wysłała mnie po czekoladę. Zagroziła, że inaczej zacznie śpiewać, zaraz…. Gdzie ona jest?

Shinji puścił chłopaka i rozwścieczony walnął pięścią w ścianę. Teraz w końcu zrozumiał. Shihoin z tą swoją nadwrażliwością na reiatsu musiała wyczuć posłańca Aizena i postanowiła go upić na tyle, by i on go nie wyczuł. Ale po cholerę to zrobiła? Chciała, żeby ją zabrał? Jeśli tak, to po co? Czemu wybrała pewną śmierć, kiedy mógł ją ochronić? Wystarczyło jedno słowo, a rozerwałby tę miernotę na strzępy! Czemu więc…?

Tomas najwidoczniej zastanawiał się nad tym samym. Zrezygnowany rzucił się na kanapę i schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Wiedziała, że ktoś po nią przyszedł. Dlatego nas upiła. Wiedziała, że nie będziesz miał serca ciągnąć ją przez miasto w takim stanie, a mnie pozbędzie się bez większego problemu. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że tak się zmieni…

- Czyli wcześniej nie była manipulującą nieczułą zołzą? - warknął wściekły na wszystko Shinji. Był wściekły na nią, na Tomasa, na Aizena, ale najbardziej był wściekły na samego siebie.

- Rozstawiała wszystkich jak chciała, odkąd pamiętam, ale dawna Ari, gdy była w najmniejszym niebezpieczeństwie z płaczem oznajmiała to całemu światu. Nigdy nie narażała się, jeśli mogła tego uniknąć.

- Albo, po prostu nas zdradziła.

Vizard opanowany wściekłością nie zauważył nawet, kiedy chłopak wstał i walnął go z całej siły w szczękę.

- Jesteś dupkiem - mruknął brunet i wyszedł z pokoju pozostawiając w samotności zszokowanego mężczyznę.

Hirako oblizał krew z kącika ust. Należało mu się. Od samego początku tak bał się, że Ariel wbije im nóż w plecy, że w zaistniałej sytuacji jego mózg od razu wysnuł wnioski nie bacząc na protesty serca. Ale, z drugiej strony dlaczego miałby nie wierzyć w jej zdradę? Póki co wszyscy, na których mu zależało to zrobili. Cała Gotei skazała ich na śmierć, nawet ci, których znał od dziesięcioleci i uważał za przyjaciół, nie raczyli się, choćby zastanowić, czy to w porządku. Jasnowłosą dziewczynę znał zaś, zaledwie od kilku dni i wiedział, że jest jedną z najbardziej chytrych osób jakie dane mu było spotkać. Wiedział, że to najbardziej wiarygodne wytłumaczenie, ale problem polegał na tym, że nie chciał w nie uwierzyć. Przez te parę dni młoda Shihoin weszła mu pod skórę i wyryła swój znak na jego duszy. Najbardziej ostrożny z Vizardów bez wahania zaufał najmniej wartej tego osobie. Pomasował zmarszczone czoło. Ludzie mieli rację, serce to bardzo głupi doradca.

Teraz pozostawało mu jedynie czekać i wierzyć, że młoda kobieta wiedziała co robi wchodząc do jaskini lwa. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż tym razem świat nie udowodni mu, że sensem jego życia nie jest przyglądanie się, jak wszystko, na czym mu zależy znika.

* * *

Niech diabli wezmą tę kurewską posadzkę! Jeśli palce jej nie odpadną to będzie, to istny cud. Czy ten parszywiec nie mógł zainwestować w ogrzewanie podłogowe albo, chociaż w jakieś chodniki? Zamiast tego wszędzie był biały marmur, cholernie zimny biały marmur w niekończącym się korytarzu, przez który szła już z dziesięć minut. A może była to tylko iluzja? Może ten skurwysyn siedział sobie i patrzył na jej męczarnię masturbując się przed monitorem podniecony jej niedolą? Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. Musiała skupić się na czymś innym niż odmrożone stopy, na przykład na tym, że jej przewodnik zatrzymał się przed ogromnymi drzwiami, które z niepokojącym brakiem, choćby najmniejszego dźwięku uchyliły się.

Tak zatem w koszuli Lisy, starych szortach Shinjiego i na boso Ari stanęła przed jego kurewską wysokością, samozwańczym królem Hueco Mundo, Aizenem przeklętym pierwszym, który siedział u szczytu długiego stołu popijając z porcelanowej filiżanki herbatę.

- Dobrze cię znów widzieć Ariel - powiedział z przyjaznym uśmiechem. - Cieszę się, że przyjęłaś moje zaproszenie.

- Nie wydawało mi się bym miała wybór, Sousuke - odpowiedziała wciąż stojąc w progu. Nie odważyła się podejść bliżej.

- Z tego co wiem obecność Ulquiorry nawet cię nie zdziwiła.

- Szczerze, to spodziewałam się wcześniej twego zaproszenia.

- Doprawdy? - roześmiał się. - Sądziłaś, że tak się za tobą stęsknię.

- Na Wzgórzu Sokyoku pożegnałeś się ze wszystkimi. Tylko do mnie powiedziałeś „do zobaczenia".

Aizen uśmiechnął się, ale inaczej niż wcześniej, tym razem były to szczery uśmiech satysfakcji. Wskazał jej krzesło koło siebie.

- Możesz odejść Ulquiorra - polecił Arrancarowi nie spuszczając wzroku z podchodzącej kobiety. Kiedy usiadła postawił przed nią filiżankę i nalał jej herbaty. - Jak podoba ci się Las Noches?

- Jest bardzo… białe - odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. - Widzę, że twój architekt wnętrz preferował styl minimalistyczny.

- Preferuję prostotę.

- A ja sądziłam, że preferujesz zastraszanie gości.

- Gdybym chciał, aby było tu strasznie porozwieszałbym po ścianach narzędzia tortur i różne odcięte części ciała.

- Najbardziej przerażające jest to czego nie znamy - poprawiła się na krześle i ostentacyjnie założyła nogę na nogę, chcąc pokazać, że nie powinien jej lekceważyć.

- Masz rację - przyznał. - Czemu nie pijesz? Zapewniam, że herbata nie jest zatruta.

- Wiem i wiem, że wiesz, że nienawidzę herbaty. Lubisz się nade mną znęcać, co?

- Oceniasz mnie nazbyt surowo Ari, chciałem być, po prostu gościnny i wypełnić należycie obowiązki gospodarza - powiedział pokornie, kładą rękę na jej dłoni.

Wzdrygnęła się, ale nie z powodu szoku elektrycznego jakiego wcześniej zawsze doświadczała pod jego dotykiem. Tym razem było to z obrzydzenia.

- Powinieneś nauczyć, co to gościnność swego sługusa - wysyczała. Chciała zabrać rękę, ale mocno owinął palce wkoło jej przegubu.

- Ulquiorra ma trudny charakter, ale jest niezwykle oddany.

- A co taka szuja jak ty wie o oddaniu? - zapytała jadowicie. Jego zbyt bliska obecność i nadmiar promili zakłócały jej instynkt samozachowawczy. Chciała go wkurzyć przynajmniej w połowie, tak jak ona była wkurzona, nie bacząc na konsekwencje.

Uśmiech nie spełzł mu z ust, ale w spojrzeniu zdawało się pojawić coś szalonego i bezlitosnego.

- Całkiem sporo. Do tej pory szanuję swego byłego kapitana. Z tego co wiem, ty także zdążyłaś go polubić.

Zmusiła się, by rozluźnić nieco mięśnie i przysunęła się bliżej jego twarzy. Czuła na twarzy jego miarowy oddech.

- Vizardzi mogą okazać się przydatni, tak samo jak Kurosaki. Hybrydy shinigami z pustymi, czy to z quincy mają niemały potencjał.

Aizen przysunął się. Ich usta dzieliło, zaledwie kilka milimetrów.

- Nasza mała księżniczka jest niezwykle bystra, nie uważasz Gin?

- W rzeczy samej Aizen-sama - przyznał głos, który ostatnio skutecznie wpędzał ją w poczucie winy.

Ariel odskoczyła od bruneta z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w stojącego w drzwiach wysokiego shinigami, który z uśmiechem podszedł do niej.

- Kopę lat, Ari-chan.

Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała. Nie potrafiła nawet zliczyć, ile godzin spędziła martwiąc się o niego, o ten jego durny uśmiech, przymknięte oczy i chudy zadek. Złapała filiżankę i chlusnęła jej zawartością w twarz Ichimaru, a przynajmniej miała taki zamiar, ale karaluch jeden miał czelność się uchylić!

- Tyyyy… - syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Zabije cię, ty skretyniały, ambiwalentny, szczurzy pysku!

Gin nie przejął się jej groźbami, wręcz przeciwnie. W pełni uradowany poklepał ją po głowie.

- Mnie też miło cię widzieć Ari-chan. Potrzebowałeś czegoś Aizen-san?

Szatyn przytaknął, niby od niechcenia obserwując ich interakcje.

- Shihoin hime nie jest w tej chwili sobą. Podziwiam, że po takiej ilości alkoholu jaki spożyła jest jeszcze w stanie koherentnie mówić. Zaprowadź ją do jej komnaty i zadbaj, by niczego jej nie brakowało.

- Haaaj Aizen-san! - przytaknął niemal śpiewnie i pociągnął za sobą zszokowaną dziewczynę. Czy on naprawdę poklepał ją po głowie?

Kiedy wyszli na korytarz blady mężczyzna objął ją ramieniem widząc, że lekko zaczyna się zataczać.

- Powinnaś ograniczyć alkohol Ari-chan, bo jeszcze się uzależnisz.

- Jestem na ciebie wściekła, więc lepiej nie zaczynaj. Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego? I co ważniejsze nic mi nie powiedziałeś - wybąkała pod nosem.

Potknęła się i złapała go za ręką, aby nie upaść. W chwili, w której go dotknęła poczuł dziwne reiatsu.

- Co zrobiłaś, Ari-chan? Jesteś bardziej niezgrabna niż pamiętam. - zapytał roześmiany, ale dziewczyna wiedziała, o co mu chodziło.

- To pieczęć modyfikująca dźwięk. Każdemu, kto jest ode mnie dalej niż dwa metry będzie się wydawało, że się kłócimy, więc staraj się właśnie tak wyglądać.

Gin przyjrzał się jej spod wpół otwartych powiek.

- Nie słyszałem o czymś takim.

- Wiedziałam, że zostanę tu zaproszona. Przygotowałam się.

- Świetnie, a teraz powiedz mi, skoro wiedziałaś, że Aizen kogoś po ciebie wyślę, to czemu nic nie zrobiłaś, by temu zapobiec? - zapytał mocniej ściskając jej ramię, niemal całkowicie odcinając cyrkulację krwi.

- Ponieważ wiedziałam, że jeśli chciał mnie porwać to zrobiłby, to w ten lub inny sposób. I to ja powinnam być tu wściekła na ciebie, nie odwrotnie!

- Zainteresowałaś go, a to nic dobrego. Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, Ariel.

- Śmiem wątpić - widząc niedowierzanie na jego twarzy kontynuowała. - Aizen nie porwał mnie tu, bo się mnie boi ani, ponieważ się za mną stęsknił. Trawi go nuda, a ja najwidoczniej jestem na nią lekarstwem. Gdyby chciał mnie zabić zrobiłby to dawno temu. W tej chwili bardziej ciekawi mnie czemu jesteś taką arogancką świnią. Myślisz, że w pojedynkę uratujesz świat? Rozczaruję cię, ale życie nie działa w ten sposób.

Gin westchnął. Odchodząc wiedział, że zrani ją, Rangiku i Kirę, ale ostatnia dwójka nie znała prawdziwego powodu jego odejścia. Ari kisiła w sobie wszystko od kilku tygodni, a to nie było łatwe ani przyjemne. Wiedział, że miała prawo być na niego wściekła.

- Przypuszczam, że przeprosiny nic nie dadzą…

- Żebyś wiedział.

- Ale może przynajmniej będę mógł ci pomóc w zdobyciu tego, po co tu przyszłaś. Wiem, że masz jakiś cel.

Jej usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, który zawsze zwiastował plan.

- Muszę zobaczyć scalone Hogyoku. Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Wiem, że Aizen miał swoje wcześniej. Musiał, by stworzyć Shinjiego i resztę. Nawet ci Arrancarzy powstali pod jego wpływem, ale on planuje coś większego. Dlatego potrzebował oryginału Kisuke, które także było niekompletne. Jestem pewna, że zrobił najlogiczniejszą rzecz. Poddał je fuzji.

Ichimaru podrapał się za uchem.

- Wiesz co Ari-chan? Aizen zawsze powtarzał, że kapitan Hirako jest straszny. Ty jesteś nie mniej przerażająca.

Dziewczyna zgrzytnęła zębami. Była otoczona przez masę potworów i sadystycznego arcyinteligentnego złoczyńcę. Nie chciała myśleć o wściekłości Shinjiego, która czeka na nią po powrocie do domu… O ile uda jej się wrócić, czego wcale nie była taka pewna jak próbowała wmówić to Ginowi.

- I oto jesteśmy - zaanonsował, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

Ari weszła do królewskiego pokoju, który niespodziewanie był cały biały.

- Jutro będę miała takiego kaca, że będę chciała umrzeć na stojąco. Dobrze, że przynajmniej od razu będę w pokoju, który może być wzięty za kostnicę.

- Nie martw się Ari-chan. Rano podeślę ci coś na kaca. Jestem pewien, że Szayel ma coś odpowiedniego.

- Szayel? - zapytała. Ktokolwiek potrafiący pozbyć się kaca był jej mistrzem.

- Jeden z Espady. To odpowiednik Kurotsuchiego, całymi dniami siedzi w tych swoich próbówkach i coś majstruje. Podejrzany typek, ale powinien mieć jakąś magiczną miksturę dla alkoholiczki po przejściach.

Walnęła go w ramię.

- Nie jestem alkoholiczką. I dlaczego ten cały Szayel miałby coś ci dać. Jeśli jest podobny do Kurotsuchiego, to wątpię, by raczył na ciebie nawet splunąć.

- Wydaje mi się, że on mnie raczej lubi - odpowiedział zakłopotany po chwili namysłu.

Ari zaczęła się tak śmiać, że tym razem naprawdę się zatoczyła, potknęła i przewróciła na łóżko, po czym dostała pijackiej czkawki.


End file.
